The Vampire Diarie Harry Potter: The Dark of You
by BrookeWorm3
Summary: Finn Mikaelson and a mysterious fox. Luna Lovegood in Mystic Falls? What's going on and why in the world was the Seer so interested in the oldest Mikaelson? A favor for Harry turned into more than the blonde could have imagined. Seeing and experiencing were two different things after all.
1. The Dark of You

Author's Notes: Howdy! And welcome back to another story. So, yes, I did upload this story a while back, but I had to delete it due to harsh comments and just losing readers. Now usually I don't care about losing readers, but it made me feel bad that I was losing people for no reason, so I decided what was best for me as an author was just scrap it and start over. And I know there is Harry Potter in it, it was originally a crossover but I changed the categories please don't be offended or upset that I did this. But, I hope y'all enjoy the story and without any further a due…may the show begin!

P.S. this story also took some inspiration from a story that is near and dear to my heart **Radioactive** by **melissawtf**, I really recommend this story if you have a chance to read it, it's really good. So, props to **melissawtf **for such an amazing story!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Vampire Diaries: The Dark of You**

**Prologue The Dark of You**

With already so much on his plate, Harry took a deep breath before reading the latest message he received from the Magical Congress of the United States of America over the past four months. First his wedding with Ginny, then mending his friendship with Hermione and Ron after their nasty breakup and the rest of the loose Death Eaters who were with Lord Voldemort. But, he had no time to go to America and see what the problem was. He read the message again that said:

_Mr. Potter, _

_There has been some disturbance in a town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. There is a family of vampires and one hybrid. There are also other supernatural creatures, but this family is the main focus. They are called the Mikaelsons, other known as the Originals, they need to be considered. We have felt some disturbance in the air due to this family. You must report back to us if they have caused harm to mankind. _

_Sincerely,_

_President Samuel G. Quahog _

Harry sighed and put the letter away. He rubbed his green eyes with stress; he needed a holiday from basically everything and everyone. A shadow fell over him just as he removed his glasses to cover his eyes, and he peeked through his fingers only to find a friendly and welcoming presence.

"Hello, Harry," the blonde said in an airy Irish-English distant and dreamy voice.

At 5'2, with her wand tucked behind an ear, Luna Lovegood was a peculiar girl with waist-length, straggly dirty blonde hair. Doe-like eyes shone which made her gray eyes seem a molten silver at times, and faint eyebrows were plucked neatly above. She had a unique fashion sense that other people usually found bizarre what with her odd pieces of jewelry such as a Butterbeer cork necklace and Dirigible plum earrings, but the blonde was able to pull it off like no other.

Luna was an extremely quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Luna was also intelligent and unusually perceptive, having been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Luna noticed the dark circles under poor Harry's eyes. She sat in the chair next to his desk and placed her hand on his arm. "What troubles you, Harry? I saw that you were distressed and was about to break like a Snareled."

He shook his head at Luna's crazy creatures. "I just got a letter from the Magical Congressed in America," Harry said. Luna tilted her head to the side, curiosity got the best of her at times and she wanted to know what the Americans wanted. "They said that there is this family who are vampires and that they wanted to be considered to see if they are dangerous to mankind." Harry rubbed his messy jet-black hair. "I don't even know why he wants me to go and investigate these people. If they aren't harming anyone, then why does he want me to go? Plus, I have other things to worry about; Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the Death Eaters." He sighed and looked at Luna who had a faraway expression. "Luna, are you even listening to me?" He sneered at her with narrowed eyes.

The said young woman looked to her friend and gave him a small smile. She placed her small hand on his and said, "I could go in your place."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" She nodded and patted his hand. "Oh, thank you, Luna. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She nodded and patted his back. "You're welcome, Harry." She leaned into him and whispered, "The Nargles will be very happy to be in America, they hear it's quite beautiful this time of year." When they pulled away from each other, Harry gave her a confused look and nodded. He went back to work when Luna left and went back to the magical zoo to help control the new thunderbird someone had dropped off.

What he didn't know was when Luna looked off into the distance she had a vision of a handsome man who appeared to be 27–28 years old, he had brown hair, hazel-green eyes and slim, but athletic figure. He was quite handsome and seeing this vision meant that he meant something to her, so she decided to take on the job and see if he and his family were dangerous.

The next day, Harry had made Luna a portkey that was an opal moon-shaped necklace, when she became a fennec fox it was a collar. She used Animagus.

She learned it from Minerva McGonagall six months after the battle of Hogwarts. She turned into a fennec fox, the color of her fox was of her hair and her eyes were a pure silver, but the tip of her tale was a grey color. Harry also said that when she made herself known to the family that her old school trunk will appear with things inside for proof, she nodded and said goodbye to Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George.

_Mystic Falls _

Stefan Salvatore was out hunting for blood and he had his eyes set on a male buck when he heard a very loud pop. Stefan and the buck looked around to where the noise was coming from, the buck snorted at him and ran away. He huffed, and vampire sped away to see where that had come from.

When he did finally find the noise, a beautiful fennec fox was sitting on a log and looked at Stefan. The fox had her head tilted and she was blinking like an owl.

Luna had gotten a good look at this young man. He had a pale complexion, and forest green eyes. He had straight, short, dark blonde hair which was often gelled or spiked. He was about 5'11", and he had a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. He was wearing dark blue t-shirt, black pants and black boots. He also had a large, silver lapis lazuli ring on the middle finger of his right hand.

He was quite a handsome chap, but nothing like the man she was looking for. He was no Viking.

Stefan chuckled and placed his hand on his hips. "So, you are the reason why I lost my dinner?" He asked. Knowing well that the fox won't answer back, he was shocked when the fox nodded back and gave him a giggle. "Huh," he said. "Okay, well, you seem lost from the collar you have on." He touched the collar and saw no dog tag on it. Now Stefan was curious on how a pet got loose in the woods. He looked away when he heard a snap of a twig, but when he looked back the fox was gone. "What a strange creature," He whispered and whooshed off to find his dinner.

Luna's ears moved, and she ran off to find the Mikaelson Mansion.

At the Mikaelsons' mansion, minus Ester and Mikael who were both in Hell and burning for their sins, the Originals were sitting in the living room. Rebekah was painting her nails a blood red, Kol was playing darts and hitting the bullseye every time, Klaus was in his art room painting a new piece for the foyer and both Finn and Elijah were reading books. Finn was reading Fahrenheit 451 and Elijah, ever the feminist, was reading _Pride and Prejudice_.

They didn't notice, but a fennec fox was a on the window sill watching the family be a normal family. Which it was strange to see, as the American Magical Congress had said that they were harmful to the supernatural and human community. _So, why the mission?_ Luna had thought.

Luna got off the window and hopped to the second story which had a window open. She found the room to be quite quaint and bigger than the Ravenclaw common room. The room had a four-poster canopy bed with burgundy bedding, three bookshelves, a fire place with a painting of a field above it and various other things the make the room look homely.

She found the door a wee bit cracked, so she pushed it and rushed out onto the stairs to find only four out of the five family members. Luna sat down and watch the Mikaelsons just be a semi-normal family. They were either reading or doing activities, especially Finn. He was reading a book that looked like it gave him a very confused look, he was rubbing his forehead and he slammed his book down when he got near the end.

Rebekah looked to her older brother with a concerned look. "Finn, are you, all right?" She asked. She placed her nail polish down on the shiny coffee table and leaned forward.

"That book was complicated to say the least," Finn muttered. Rebekah knew he was having problems adjusting to the modern world, being locked away in a coffin with a dagger in his chest for 900 years. So, seeing cars, women wearing normal clothes, and buildings was very frightening to him.

Kol sighed and looked to his big brother. "Well, the book is based in a modern future world, so it would be complicated to read, my bore of a brother."

Finn narrowed his eyes at Kol and sighed. He just couldn't take any more of this new era, so he stood up and rushed out into the woods. That gave Luna the opportunity to go back to the room; she came in and jumped down onto the ground right beside Finn, whose back was turned to her.

Rebekah looked to her brother and threw her blood red nail polish at him. "Asshole." She muttered.

Without looked up from his book Elijah said, "Language, sister. No lady should speak like a sailor such as yourself." Rebekah sighed and went back to painting her nail with a clear polish.

Finally, being outside from his family, the older Mikaelson was sitting in the back of the house in a gazebo with his face in his hands. He was getting frustrated with this modern world; it was confusing and just not right to him. He grew up with horses, villages and open markets; not cars, buildings, or houses that were bigger than his old home. He had missed a lot and it was because of his selfish half-brother Niklaus.

Finn was pacing at this point, he was seething with anger. He ended hitting the post in anger and ran his fingers through his short hair. But, he stopped when he felt a presence next to him, he looked up and jumped five feet in the air when a fox was looking at him with owl like eyes, but they were grey like storm clouds in the fall. The fox tilted its head and gave him a small smile with its tail swinging back and forth. Finn chuckled and shook his head. "This new era even has strange animals," He muttered. The fox blinked again and sniffed at him.

Finn noticed that the fox had a collar on around its neck, which he knew that it was a pet, he let his hand out and the fox sniffed his hand, it looked back up at him and started to rub its head against his hand. He gave it chuckle and rubbed the fox behind its ear. When Finn sat down on the bench the fox sat in his lab and that gave him a chance to look and see what gender the fox was, and it was a girl. Which surprised him because he rarely ever came across a female fox, but there was a first for everything.

Whenever he hunted foxes he always came across male foxes; rarely ever came across a female fox. But, seeing this creature in his lap was something magical.

The fox curled into a ball on Finn's lab and looked up at him. Luna was looking at the handsome Original vampire with curious eyes, she found him fascinating for not aging a day in his life, he must've experienced some things in his life. But, what she didn't know was that he missed everything that only his brothers saw.

Finn and Luna watched as the sun set behind the trees, they both lost track of time and they enjoyed the silence.

"I despise my family," Finn said. "I have always despised them. They have treated myself like a no one, my brother Niklaus locked me away for 900 years-which frankly didn't surprise me." He looked down at the she-fox and set her on the beam. "I just want them to know that I am also part of this family and not the bore brother who is suicidal. Before we were turned I was set to marry a girl in our village, I wanted to have a family, but my mother took that away from us the second Henrik died." He looked to the she-fox and started to rub her tale. "I wanted to die the second my father offered the girl of my dreams to me to kill, but I couldn't. I wanted to end it, but we are immortal. We can never die." He sighed and rubbed his sad hazel eyes. "Years later after seeing my siblings become the monsters I was hoping for them to understand that we are monsters, killers. But I guess they will never have their humanity again. They will forever be something monstrous."

Luna listened closely to Finn; her heart broke when she learned that he was suicidal and that his family didn't treat him right. She placed her paw on his hand and laid her forehead on his cheek. She so wanted to share her mind with him and say that he wasn't alone in this world, that he was a good man that no monster could define him and his family.

Finn smiled and picked the she-fox in his arms. This fox was just the perfect animal for him to talk because she wouldn't judge or be hurtful to him in anyway. Plus, if she did see him as his true nature than he was hoping that she wouldn't run away.

When it was finally dark out Finn and the she-fox had gone to his room for the night, he had let the fox roam around on his bed to get a feel of it. Luna had picked a pillow and curled herself into a ball, Finn chuckled and went to take a shower and get in his night clothes-which were just plain dark grey pants and no shirt and barefoot. When he came back out from the bathroom he saw the she-fox sleeping by his pillow. He wandered if she had a family or was an orphan or a mother herself? He didn't know, but he was going to make this last before he set her free. He laid next to her and saw her breath even in and out, the fox had a slight snore which made Finn have a small smile on his face. She was a unique fox and he was happy that she came into his life.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, I hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter. It's gonna be a weird ride so just stick with me here, y'all. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the redo and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_The Dark of You-Breaking Benjamin _


	2. Creatures

Author's Notes: How guys and welcome back to another update, so I'm glade y'all enjoyed the new and improved update. I actually didn't fix that much but this one I fixed a lot! And I won't be adding lyrics if y'all are curious, so sorry about that, but the song will be at the end of the chapter if you're wanting to know what the song inspired by the chapter was. Enough of my rambling, please enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 Creatures**

It was next morning, Finn had yet to wake up, but Luna had awoken already and was staring at him with her huge eyes. She found him quite attractive even the Nargles were flying around him, getting a good look at him. From his eyes, to the inside of his mouth, nose and ears; he was perfect for Luna.

After the battle she did date around a bit, but none of them had quite gotten her quirkiness. Even some where making fun behind her back, saying that they were just dating her because she was friends with the Golden Trio; Harry, Hermione and Ron. So, she decided to hold off on dating for a while, and she was glad that she did. Because if she didn't then who knows where she would be now. She looked up when she saw Finn stirring from his slumber.

Finn had finally opened his eyes, he groaned and stretched like a cat. He sat up and saw the she-fox looking at him owlish, blinking slowly up at him. She had her paws crossed over one another and her tail was slowly swinging like a cat's tail with her ears in the air. He smiled and rubbed her head, he looked towards the window and saw that the sun hasn't risen all the way. He was always one of those people to awake before anyone else did. Finn could never break the habit after being turned, his family started to sleep in more and not waking up like he did-which he liked because it gave him more time to think.

Finn said, "I want to show you something." He stood up and put on an Earth Brown Henley long sleeved shirt and some odd shoes that Klaus called sandals. Luna jumped and cuddled into his arms.

Finn noticed that his family wasn't awake yet, so he quietly whooshed outside to sit in the gazebo as they both watched the sun rise on a new day.

It was a peaceful morning, the birds were singing, the air was cool, and the wind was mild. Just perfect.

They didn't know how long they were out there, but by the time the sun raised behind the trees Finn stood up with the she-fox in his arms and walked back inside to feed her and himself breakfast. He noticed that his family were all away in their rooms moving around and waking up. Finn walked into the kitchen to find anything for the she-fox.

Luna jumped out of his arms and onto the counter watching the giant man look through the refrigerator. What she didn't know was that there was someone standing behind her with their hand stretched out. Luna squealed when she was grabbed by the tail, she kept trying to bite the persons hand, but they wouldn't let go.

"Ah!" Said the male voice. "Food for those Salvatore's. This little rat will be good for them." The said male was the second youngest Mikaelson. Kol Mikaelson.

Even when she was upside down Luna got a good look at the young Mikaelson. Kol Mikaelson was mischievous since he was turned at the age of 18. He had short brown hair that looked like that had gel in it and dark brown eyes, he has an athletic build and was about 6'1.

He had a smirk on his face and was about to walk out the door when he was slammed against a wall with a hand around his neck. Kol's dark brown eyes looked up to his second older brother Elijah Mikaelson.

Luna sat up and looked at the thousand-year-old vampire who looked to be 25 years old. He looked like Kol, but older and wiser; he had the same short gel as brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Which surprised her because she thought most of them had brown eyes. He looked well-dressed compared to his brothers who wore more modern loose clothes, Elijah was wearing a suit and tie, like a business man.

Elijah eyed the fox that was looking him up and down, he had a small smile and looked back to Kol with narrowed eyes. The said youngest brother slapped his hand away and gasped letting go of the she-fox and she ran back to Finn's arms, who had a worried look on his face.

"Thank you, Elijah." Finn said. The she-fox was bumping her head with his chin and purring.

Elijah smiled and looked to Kol. "Now why, brother, were you planning on killing an innocent animal?" He asked while fixing his cuff and tie.

"Oh, 'Lijah," Kol placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a good grip, but he knew Elijah has a tougher grip then him. "I just wanted to show those Salvatores who were boss, so the animal would be a great distraction so then I could sink that stupid white oak up there-"

"Kol!" Finn shouted. He hated vulgar language then and now. How could someone use it and not be ashamed for that sin? "Isn't being sired to these people enough, Kol?" Finn said. "Now you try to kill an animal to prove your point?" He couldn't believe his brother. From being such an outgoing young man to a ruthless monster, is beyond him.

Kol gave him a smirk and looked at the fox. "Personally, if we were back in New World; I would kill her and fry her up for our village, or later in life she would make a good scarf for Bekah or paint brushes for Nik."

Elijah said, "Now, Kol, the fox is Finn's not yours. So, I propose you keep your hands off her." Kol rolled his eyes, but he didn't expect Elijah to yell at him. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" He nodded his head and rushed away. Elijah looked to Finn and gave him a small smile. "Brother." Elijah was in front of his older brother in 2.0 seconds flat looking at the fox. "She is an exquisite creature, Finn." Elijah said, and he rubbed behind her ears. "Where did you find her?"

"Well, actually she found me." Finn said. He smiled down at the fox who was curling around Elijah's hand. "I guess she showed up at the right time and place."

"I believe so," Elijah took his hand away from the fox. The she-fox was very interesting, she had this thing about her that was haunting yet beautiful at the same time. "Just make sure that Kol doesn't get a hold of her, or she will be Salvatore food or better yet a scarf for our dear sister."

Finn's eye widened along with Luna's ears going up in the air. She had a funny feeling about Kol, but now she knew she really had to be cautious around the young Original Vampire. He nodded and looked back to the fox.

The only female Original come down the stairs with annoyed look on her face. Rebekah was the youngest of the Mikaelson bunch and she loathed her brothers of how overprotective they were of her. As she was walking down the stairs Luna saw how stunning she was. Rebekah looked to be 17, had natural light blond hair that goes to her shoulders, light blue eyes, full lips and pale skin with small freckles across her nose and cheeks. She stood at 5'7 and had a slim figure. Rebekah's clothing was more modern and not what was she use to wearing.

She stopped short when she saw a fox in her older brother's arms. Luna tilted her head and gave her a sniff, the Nargles around her were jumping around her as if they liked her. Luna's eyes were all over the place, she wasn't looking at Rebekah any more.

"Now, what was this about Kol skinning the little animal?" She asked in an annoyed way. The fox kept looking around her and not at her, she even tilted her head back to see the Nargles fly towards Elijah and off to God knows where else.

Finn rubbed the she-fox's head with worry in his eyes. "Kol claimed that he was going to take my new friend away and said that he was going to skin her for you and Niklaus, make her into food for the Salvatores."

Rebekah rolled her eyes to the Heavens. _Why, brother? Why?_ She thought. She couldn't believe him at times. "Surly you don't believe him, do you Finn?" She asked.

Finn looked down at the she-fox with admirations and shook his head. "No. No, I don't." He smiled as Luna was out of her trans and started to roll around his arms for affection.

"He's just trying to get under your skin," Elijah said. "As always."

Finn nodded and smiled at her while she bit his fingers. "I need to look on the lap device-"

"Laptop." Rebekah muttered under her breath.

"To see what type of food a fennec fox eats." He said, ignoring Rebekah. He was irritated with his family and era at this point with the modern world.

Elijah gave him a small smile, he felt bad for Finn missing out on so much that he wanted to undagger his brother himself, but he felt knew he would have a dagger in his own chest. Klaus was just that vindicate and psychotic.

"There is a Pet Smart not far from here," Elijah said. "I shall take you there to ask some questions about the fox."

"Thank you, Elijah." Finn said.

"What will you name her?" Rebekah asked.

Finn looked down at the she-fox and saw her grey stormy eyes look back at him. He never thought of a name for her, he was never that creative at names. But, he did have one in mind after seeing her stunning eyes. "Storm." He whispered.

"A strong name for a curious animal." Elijah said. He smiled at Rebekah as she rubbed _Storm's_ head. Luna liked that name, it fit her perfectly.

Fifteen minutes later Finn and Elijah were off to Pet Smart, Rebekah was at the Grill flirting with Matt Donovan, Kol was off God knows where and Klaus was in his art studio. Luna transformed back into her human form, she was wearing a baby blue dress with burgundy sleeves, aqua tights two different colored convers-right being purple and left being orange, and her radish earrings. She went off into the woods to send a Patronus to Harry.

Luna's Patronus was a not a rabbit anymore; it was a bear, which surprised her to say the least. She thought of her memories and came across meeting Finn, but she never knew that the Patronus would be a bear. That surprised her, but she cleared her throat and stood tall against the bear as it opened its mouth for the message. "Hello Harry," She said. "I am doing fine in Mystic Falls. The Mikaelson are quite nice, well not so much Kol as is the others, but I shall set Aquavirius Maggots on him if he gets to nasty on me." She said. Now those creatures were just asking for trouble in Kol's brain if they got their way. "The Nargles love the family and Finn calls me 'Strom', that's very nice of him. Do not reply to me just yet, tell everyone that I am safe and shall keep myself out of trouble. Goodbye."

Luna looked to the bear as it closed its mouth and said, "Take this message to Harry Potter in London, please." The bear faded away towards London, England for Harry. Luna smiled and skipped back towards the Mikaelsons but came across a Threstral, it was sniffing around the flowers that were just in bloom. Luna had an apple appear in her hand for the Threstral who looked to be looking for food.

The Threstral is a magical animal that only a person who has seen death see it. After witnessing her mother being killed by her own spells and experiments was traumatizing enough, Harry saw his parents be killed by the Dark Lord himself. Harry won in her books.

The skeleton like horse was invisible to any witch and wizard who never saw death, but to Luna and Harry they were real and beautiful. Well, Luna thought they were beautiful but not Harry.

After feeding the Threstral she sent herself back into her fox form and rushed back to the Mikaelsons.

Once, she got inside she meet a pair of shoes looking back at her, but her eyes carried her all the way up to find a very good-looking male who had curled dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes and he was 5'11. He had to be about 21 years old for being 1,000 years old. This man also possessed a masculine yet delicate face, he was also well built like a swimmer as one could say. His clothing looked to be more casual then Elijah's suits for days wardrobe.

To Luna he looked a little bit like Draco in a more attractive and less vicious way. Luna also noticed that all of the Mikaelsons' had rings, but not this man. Finn's was on his left index finger, Elijah's was on his left middle finger, Kol's was on his right index finger, and Rebekah's was on her right middle finger; but Klaus didn't have his ring anymore. He didn't need it because he was a hybrid now.

Niklaus Mikaelson looked down at the fox with huge storm like eyes, he smirked. "Now, what are you doing roaming around my home, little fox?" He asked. The fox tilted her head and her tail was swaying back and forth. Klaus chuckled and tiled his head too. "Well, I guess you can roam all you want to. Just be careful about the monsters they lay in the walls." He showed off the dark veins under his eyes, red and gold iris's and two sets of werewolf and vampire teeth.

Luna's eyes went huge, but she wasn't going to run. Was is because he was the most dangerous creature in the world? Or was it because she was all alone, and he could kill her in seconds? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to show fear for this hybrid.

Klaus looked impress when the fox didn't run away, she stood her ground. "Well, I can see why Finn likes you, little fox." He scooped her up in his arms and walked off to his art studio. Klaus could see that the fox had no fear in her eyes but had curiosity in them.

When the fox and the hybrid walked into the studio Luna not only saw how many paintings he had, but also how Gryffindor and Ravenclaw it was. The colors were more Gryffindor and the book shelves lined with books that would make Hermione go weak at the knees.

Klaus set the fox down on his favorite chair by the fireplace, which she curled into a ball and was starting to get warm. The hybrid smiled and decided to grab a canvas and paint the animal.

An hour later Finn and Elijah came back with their arms filled with bags of Pet Smart food and toys for foxes. Finn set down the cat bed in his room and went to try and find _Storm_, but she wasn't where he had left her. He panicked a little bit when he couldn't find.

He charged into his brother's art studio and found _Storm_ in his brother's favorite chair. Finn breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards his fox. "You scared me, Storm." He whispered as he got on his knees and petted her head.

"Well, she is quite the scavenger, Finn." Klaus said. He gave him a smirk while his hands were behind his back.

Finn sighed and scooped _Storm_ into his arms, he looked to his half-brother with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean, Niklaus?" He asked. He was getting fed up with his brother at this point.

"I saw her sneak into the house while she was outside," Klaus said. "Gotta be careful on where she is going next, Finn." He patted his older brother's shoulder and walked back to his painting.

Finn shook his head and looked down at _Storm_. He wondered if he needed to keep a better eye on _Storm_ from now on, Kol still had it in for _Storm_ so he had to be careful he wanted her around and not outside. He would have to keep her safe from harm of whatever, but he would never know that it's _Storm_ that is keeping him safe from harm.

What he didn't know was that _Storm_, or Luna, was keeping him away from danger. Luna could see the dangers around her that could cause harm towards the Mikaelsons, so she wanted to keep them safe from harm.

The older Mikaelson scooped _Storm_ into his arms and walked out of his half-brother's art room, determined to make sure _Storm_ is safe and sound.

* * *

Author's Notes: So nothing much happened just some siblings tension, but that's it. Sorry, guys, but I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Creatures-Shinedown _


	3. Mystery of You

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, and todays update we get to see three very familiar Scooby Gang faces. And not it ain't Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Fred and/or Daphne, ya weirdos. Sorry about the last update being short, but what can ya do? Also, updates will be coming every Tuesday, so be prepared for those and hello to all the readers! But, I hope y'all enjoyed!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Mystery of You**

That next week the Mikaelsons had taken in _Storm_, aka Luna, into their home. She has even become an important companion to Finn in his time of need. Whenever he felt frustrated, upset or lonely he would have _Storm_ by his side to cheer him up and vent to.

Kol was still on the fence about _Storm_, he still wanted to teach those Salvatores a lesson, but whenever she looked at him he felt like _Storm_ was staring right into his soul, maybe even deeper than his soul.

But, he finally gave into her stare when they were alone one rainy day. They were watching TV while Finn and Rebekah where out in Mystic Falls to show the people around town they were human too, or human as they can be. He saw her curl up into a furry ball while watching a documentary on how certain things were made; Kol found it boring so he turned the channel to something more violent-which made him smile. But, when he looked over to _Storm_ he found her staring at him with eyes that could kill you. He gave in a turned it back within a second, what surprised him was that she curled up by his side and had her eyes on the TV. And to that day they are semi-friends. She would also play with her toys like a cat and she even laughed when Rebekah had done something funny.

Klaus had also found it suspicious that the scent of apples, lavender and oak was just outside of his home. For the life of him, he couldn't find the scent that belonged to anyone in Mystic Falls. And he was a damn good tracker too, so he would know where the scent came from, but no one matched it. Caroline smelt like white peach sangria, strawberries and peony, so it wasn't her in the slightest. He would have to keep a closer look out on this mysterious person.

†

It was the middle of the night and Finn couldn't sleep. His head was just running a thousand miles an hour, his brain wouldn't shut off. Luna was getting concerned for Finn and wanted to help him; as he was outside in the gazebo when she formed into her human self and found a calming draught in her bag which she hid under Finn's bed. She wrote down _Drink Me._ on a piece of paper and left it on his nightstand.

When she was done, Luna was _Storm_ again and rushed downstairs only to stop on the last step find Finn closing the back door and walking towards the stairs. He stopped short when he found his little companion waiting for him. Finn smiled and scooped her up in his strong arms.

The rest of his siblings were already in bed, aside from Kol having a rendezvous with a local girl, he rolled his eyes and closed his door to only hear silence; he was happy that Klaus had a witch put a silencing spell on all the rooms.

When Finn had sat on his bed _Storm_ had decided to get in his lap, he smiled and was rubbing her head. He was about to turn off his lamp when he noticed a small bottle about the half size of his thump with a note with it and the liquid was a navy-blue color. He was a bit off by the little potion, but he wanted to do something to calm down. Once he drank the whole thing he felt his nerves go from a thousand to ten which made him relax and not think anymore. He had finally closed his eyes when Luna morphed into her human form and sat next to him.

The witch placed her wand on his temple to give him a peaceful dream. She smiled when she saw Finn sigh and cuddle into his pillow. "I hope you have peaceful dreams, Finn." Luna whispered as she pushed away a piece of his hair. She stopped herself when she saw a vision of herself sitting next to Finn in her human form, they were cuddling into a couch while reading to each other. It looked like she was reading out of her _The Tales of Beedle Bard_, so it seems like he knew about herself. She stirred out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming towards Finn's room, she morphed back into her fox form as quick as she could.

Finn's door opened to only be Klaus coming into his room. He was walking back to his room from the kitchen when he heard an airy English-Irish voice coming from his older brother's room, so he got curious to see Finn's new female friend. He looked around the room and not found a sight of the woman, but he only found _Storm_ looking back at him. Klaus smiled and shook his head. He looked to the bed and found his brother finally asleep.

Sometime after Elijah had awoken his siblings Finn had been having trouble sleeping. Finn would wake up in cold sweat and screaming his head off, Klaus considered it to be PTSD after being daggered for so long. He felt guilty at times for doing what he had to do, but he wanted to keep his family safe and not be in the hands of their father. So, seeing Finn asleep was amazing.

When he shut the door, Luna looked back to Finn who was obvious to everything. She walked towards him and laid down on his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed; she felt how strong his chest was and how cold he was. Vampires in their world were plain cold and dead, but Finn wore his vampiric traits well-even though he didn't like it. Luna wanted to shake him and tell him that being imperfect was ok, that though he didn't have to try and kill himself to be at peace.

Once she finally shows herself to the family she will prove to him what monsters are. And he was not a monstrous man.

_Finn found himself in the woods, he wasn't going to question why so he started to walk around to clear his mind, but it wasn't the woods he was familiar with. They were darker, and the trees were taller than an average tree. It scared him, but he had to find a way out before something got him. _

_The Original didn't notice but a huge spider was coming up behind. He turned around and came face to face with the huge insect, its mouth was open and was about to bite him, but someone shouted Stupefy, and a beam of red light shot the spider away. _

_Finn turned around to thank his savior. He stopped short when he saw a long-haired blond beauty with doe like silver eyes and pale moonlight skin. He had no words for the beauty, she was exquisite. A true form of a woman. She was short about 5'2, she only came to his chest. _

"_Hello Finn." She said. The small woman gave him a smile that he found alluring, she smelled of apples, oak and lavender which was quite odd, but refreshing. She was wearing a starry night sweater, burgundy shorts that went to the middle of her thighs, grew and purple tights with a pair of starry night shoes. _

"_You're are not going mad, you are as sane as I am." She tilted her head with a smile, doing that she looked like a cat seeing a fish for the first time. Luna placed her wand behind her left ear and her arms around her back. "It's nice to finally meet you." She said. _

"_Um, what?" He asked. Finn was very confused. _

"_I have been watching your family for quite some time now," She started to walk away looking to only find the older Mikaelson follow her. "You lot are a family and not harming anyone, but I do sense evil at times." _

_Finn scoffs. "That's more of my siblings then I, Miss…?" _

"_Luna Lovegood." She said. Finn smirked and started to walk with her. "But, I have read up on your siblings; the Originals. The only thing I came across was how your mother and father treated you all." Luna placed her hand on his arm to stop him. "If they were still alive I would sick some Gulping Pimplies on them, but I think Heliopaths are taking care of them." _

_Finn scratched his head at that statement. "Um, what are you talking about?" _

"_Creatures that I see, and my father has seen too." Luna said. "He works for __The Quibbler, you see and travels a lot to find extradentary creatures to talk about in the next issue." She started to walk, and Finn followed the strange beauty, what surprised him was that Luna grabbed his hand in hers. He compared how big his was and how small hers was, her nails had dirty under them with a few scars, but still quite beautiful. "I have seen a few of these creatures a time or too, but no one believed me about it. They always called me Loony Lovegood, but I never listened to them." _

_Finn growled at that. Who would call this girl Loony? She was odd yes but fascinating all the same. Luna smiled up at him and rubbed his knuckles. She felt how rough they were, it showed that he worked hard in his life before he became a vampire. _

"_Who were these monsters that said this?" He asked. _

_Luna smiled and shrugged. "Just some kids that were in the other houses. I did have true friends though. Ginny and Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." She listed off. "They were there for me when I needed them." _

"_Well, they sound like really genuine friends." Finn muttered. He looked around the woods feeling like that he was being watched by some unknown creature. _

_Luna looked around as well and spotted a Centaur, she gripped his hand and said, "Don't worry. They won't hurt you, you are safe here with me and them. Unless you come across a unicorn then it might not be so safe." Finn snapped towards Luna it almost gave him a whiplash. She giggled and waved towards the Centaur, with Finn's vampiric eyes he saw the creature bow and glop away. _

"_You will get used to it, Finn." She muttered. Luna placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumps under his eyes. Finn placed his hand over her smell delicate hand only to feel it to be cold. _She didn't look sick, but why was she freezing?_ He asked. _

_Luna smiled and pulled his hand as they started to walk again. About ten minutes later they came across day light, Finn saw in the horizon a huge castle starting back at him, but he felt a pull in his chest. He looked around and found nothing, but he saw the sad look on Luna's face. _

_The witch whispered, "I shall see you again, Finn Mikaelson." And pushed him away. He fell to the ground for it to swallow him whole and fell into the black abyss. _

Finn gasped and sat up scratching at his chest thinking that he had dagger in his chest again and was back in that bloody coffin, but he looked around and saw that he was in his room with the flat box on the wall and his phone screaming at him to wake up.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He didn't notice but _Storm_ was sitting next to him with a concerned look in her eyes. Luna wanted to show him that someone was out there that cared for him and she was there. The dream must've been _that_ bad to scare him awake, but it wasn't she realized. She placed her paw on his thigh, he looked up at his little fox and started to rub her head.

Finn thought about this Luna in his dream, she was quite a beauty to him. He wanted to know if she was real, but he had a feeling that she wasn't out there, and she was a figment of his imagination.

Sage and Saraphine were his loves. But, he witnessed Sage sacrificing herself to save him. What shocked the family the most was that a girl that Kol was sagging was an oracle and she saw him dying and all of who they sired die along with them, all because of a white oak stake that the Scooby Gang had to kill them off. But, Klaus stopped them by burning all the stakes, dumping the ashes in the ocean and snapping the necks of the Salvatores along with torturing some of their loved ones.

Luna saw the faraway look on Finn's face, she claimed on his chest and bumped his chin with her nose. He shook out of his funk and rubbed _Storm's_ head, he was still going over the dream in his head and how the world Luna was in was different than this world. Those witches were what this world needed, not what his mother practiced.

After shaking his head from the wonderful dream and the person he thought of, it was time to get up, feed _Storm_ her breakfast and talk to the family. After a few minutes he was dressed and carrying _Storm_ down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Klaus was leaning against the counter with blood in a glass, Rebekah was fixing _Storm's_ food, Kol was reading and Elijah was reading the newspaper. They were being a semi-normal family.

Finn set _Storm_ down as she ate her breakfast, he went over to get his blood only to not notice Klaus eyeing him, like he was proud of him or something. "Yes, Niklaus?" Finn asked.

After a pregnant pause, he smirked and took a sip of his blood coffee. "So, Finn, who was the lady that sneaked out of your room last night?" Klaus asked.

The older Mikaelson stopped and set his blood down. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I heard a woman in your room last night," He replied. Klaus smirked and set his blood down. Luna had eyed the Hybrid, now she was frightened that he might've figured her out. Even the Nargles flew away from the Hybrid.

Finn looked to his family and back to his half-brother. He sighed and rubbed his daylight ring around his finger. There was no woman in his room last night unless it was Rebekah, but she rarely ever comes into his room. Klaus must be lying.

He scoffed and shook his head. "There was no woman, Niklaus." He said. "It must've been Bekah coming and checking on me."

"Actually," She said. "I was out."

Klaus turned to his baby sister with a blank expression. "I wonder, what were you up to, dear sister?" He asked.

Rebekah smirked at her brother and shrugged. "None of your business, Niklaus. But," She turned to Finn with her eyebrows frowned. "I did not go into your room last night, Finn."

Finn shrugged and watched his family as _Strom_ continued to eat. "Were you with that commoner? Matt was it?" Kol sarcastically said. Rebekah rolled her eyes and throw her toast at him which he caught between his teeth and took a bite of. _Storm_ was staring at Finn who rolled his eye at his siblings.

Klaus looked back to his older brother with raised eyebrows.

Fin sighed and shook his head. "I have nothing to say on the matter," Finn broke the intense moment. "I had no woman in my room last night. It might've been that screen on the wall-

"A television, Finn." Klaus commented.

Finn glared at his brother, "I don't care what it's called! It might've been that television going on then, I don't know, but I did not pull what Kol calls a 'one-night stand'." He scoffed. "I have more morals then that, Niklaus. Now, will you lot will excuse me, _Storm_ and I are going into town for a walk." Finn scooped up _Storm_ and headed for the door. He was sick and tired of his family, he didn't have a woman in his room and never will. Finn was nothing like Elijah, Klaus and Kol when it came to women; he was a gentleman not someone who sleeps around. He hid _Storm_ in his coat and speed towards town.

He didn't hear nor notice that his siblings were looking at each other and shook their heads.

"If it wasn't the TV or me, Nik." Rebekah said. "Then who was it?" She asked.

Klaus looked to Elijah for advice, but the second oldest shrugged with no answers. To this day they were shocked that none of them had answers for this situation.

†

Finn found a spot in the park to settle down and let _Storm_ run around in. Once he sat down on a bench he let _Storm_ out of his coat only to witness the she-fox bat at a butterfly or run up a tree. He had to chuckle a time or two because _Strom_ would come over and bring him a stick, leaf or rock that looked beautiful enough for the vampire. He had one stick, two leaves and three rocks by his feet.

The older Original didn't notice three of the Scooby Gang members looking at him and the animal, he wanted to ignore them, but he wanted to know what they were saying.

"Should we call Stefan and Damon?" Asked the witch.

The blond vampire sighed at her. "No, Finn isn't doing anything wrong, he is just hanging out at the park with his pet, which is so adorable personally." The vampire gushed.

"That I hope bites his finger off," The human commented. Finn heard a hit to the chest or torso, he was insulted that _Storm_ might bite his fingers off. She would do that more to Kol than she would do to he or the rest of the family.

Luna heard it too and decided to just give these people what they were in for. She looked to Finn and rushed off towards the teens that were not that far from them. Luna stopped in front of the blond and dropped a rock in front of her feet, she didn't like her male friend or the witch; but she did love the female blond. Just a few days ago she had a small vision of Klaus and this blond being together, he was smiling and laughing with the blond. They were meant to be.

Caroline Forbes was the female blond with a beautiful smile, pale skin and a curvy body. Her wardrobe was preppy, but modern. She had on a white shirt with a taupe jacket over it and a colorful scarf, skinny jeans and riding boots that goes to the boot of her jeans.

Luna found something appealing about this young lady, she had a light around her that was interesting and very nice. She dropped the pearly rock in front of Caroline and tilted her head, she gave a similar one to Finn, but it was shinier.

Caroline smiled and got down on her knees to pick up the rock.

"Care, it might have rabies." The young man said with worry.

The blond rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand for the fox to sniff her. Caroline was scared at first, but the fox got close to her and snuffed her hand, smelt like peaches and sangria. No wonder Niklaus really liked her, she was charming and alluring.

"Hi sweetie." Caroline whispered. She rubbed between the fox's ears and down its chin. The fox was beautiful to Caroline and very tamed. Some foxes she came across was either wild or just hyper. "You are so beautiful." The fox purred and swerved her head for the perfect spot.

Luna did the same head swerve with the Mikaelson siblings whenever they rubbed her head whenever they did their things.

When they weren't look, Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennet was glaring at Finn. He was sitting on the bench watching his companion getting attention from Miss Forbes. He wasn't scared of the Bennet witch or the human that killed Sage, Finn would take care of them in a heartbeat.

Caroline giggled when the fox nipped her finger but stopped when the witch was about to grab her. The fox narrowed her eyes at the witch and hissed at her, what scared the witch was that when she swiped her finger over the fox she saw a young blond woman staring at her with a stick in front of her person and narrowed eyes. Now this girl looked like she was large and in charge.

The young woman stood up with the fox in her arms and looked to her friends. Matt was still hesitant, but Bonnie shook her head and looked at her shoes. "She is so sweet." Caroline exclaimed. "Are the Mikaelsons treating you well, honey?" The fox hit her chin with a small smile. Caroline looked at Finn and smiled at him, she was still on the fence about the Mikaelsons, but Finn seemed the more now laid back and not kill then ask questions later like the rest of the siblings.

Luna looked towards Finn and her tail started to swing back and forth, she was happy to see him in his semi element out in the real world. She was happy that day that she was able to see Finn more out and about in this world and hers.

"Do you wanna go back to Finn?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline!" Matt shouted. He didn't want her going near that Original. He was still mad at himself for even wanting to kill him, but he as happy that he killed one Original.

"What?" She snapped back. "It looks like she wants to go back to him, so with the grace and pride I have I will take her back to Finn. He and his family are part of this town."

"And right you are Miss Forbes," Finn said. The young vampire jumped five feet in the air, almost dropping the she-fox. Finn smirked at Caroline but eyed her friends who were giving him nasty looks. He mentally rolled his eyes and smiled at _Storm_ in Caroline's arms. "My family and I are part of this town. We try to respect you lot, but you have a way of pushing our buttons.

Caroline sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, sorry. We tend to not do that lot."

Bonnie snapped her eyes towards her best friend. "Caroline!" She hissed.

"What? It's true. They are practically our elders! I have more respect for them, well aside from Kol, Rebekah and Klaus, but that's aside the point. The point is, I try and see the difference in people." She looked to Finn with worried eyes.

Finn smirked. "Thank you, Caroline, and speaking of respect; Storm, I see you have found a new companion." He said teasingly.

Luna stopped and looked to Finn with her huge eyes. She didn't mean for it to happen, but she thought Caroline was a good woman. If she wanted to turn herself into a human again, she wanted to meet people and see if they were trust worthy and Caroline was the trust worthy type.

Finn saw the she-fox look back to Caroline and back to him with curious but worried eyes. _Storm_ jumped out of her arms and into his strong arms, she was happy now that she was with him. _Storm_ buried herself in his coat and popped her head out, she made Caroline and Finn chuckle, but the others only rolled their eyes. Obviously, they have never seen a cute animal before.

"Well, I can see I am not wanted in this region of Mystic Falls," He sighed and looked down at the sleeping _Storm_. "But, we should be getting back home and see if my siblings caused a ruckus."

"Bye, Finn. See ya, Storm." Caroline said as she was walking away from her friends. The she-fox howled back at her and buried herself in Finn's coat, she didn't notice the young female looking back at her with a huge smile and her friends telling her to come along and not bring more attention to the Original and his fox.

Once they got home, Finn let Storm out of his coat and saw her roam around the dining room, stairs and finally going down the hall to Klaus's art studio. Finn shook his head and sat down to read _Great Gatsby_. To him it was interesting, even for being based in the 1920s. He only wished he could've seen that time and era.

After about ten minutes _Storm_ came back out of the hallway and onto his lap. Luna looked up towards Finn, hiding the adoration in her eyes. She wanted to keep him and his family safe from the Scooby Gang and she damn well will do it without darkness in her heart.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, then. Matt ain't so nice to animals is he now? But, I guess he never saw a fennec fox before, God only knows. They do have huge ears, but they are so cute! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Mystery of You-RED _


	4. I Put A Spell on You

Author's Notes: Well, it's finally time for a long update…14 pages to be exact, but nothing crazy long, that'll come later. Anyway! I hope y'all enjoy this update because they will be a bomb drop at the end.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 I Put A Spell on You**

It has been three weeks and five days since Luna was with the Mikaelsons, and most of that time was spent with all of them, mostly with Finn than his siblings. She would be by his side while he talked about his family or what he wishes he would've seen before being daggered for so long. She would also take part in his dreams, showing him Hogwarts or some of her favorite places as well; as well as the Forbidden Forest.

Going out into the woods a time or two, she has come across Stefan and Caroline a few times. Which it didn't bother her all that much, she liked them. They were the nicer vampires then any other monsters she came across.

But, she has been stuck in the house for quite some time and she kept feeling this off, yet dangerous feeling or presence in the basement of the Mikaelson Mansion. Whenever the whole family was gone she tried to get in, but it was locked, and she couldn't find the keys or remember a spell to even open the door. She couldn't do her apparition charm because then that would raise questions towards Finn and his family.

So, one afternoon she sat in front of the door and waited for Klaus or Elijah to come open it. Finally, Luna came up with an idea and howled for someone to come to her. After about twenty minutes Klaus gave in and rushed towards the howling fox that was giving him a headache.

"Yes, little fox," Klaus asked with irritation in his voice. _Storm_ sat in front of the door that stored his family's coffins, including his mother's coffin and Mikael's ashes. She scratched at the door and gave him sad looks. "You cannot go in there, Storm. Bad things live in there." He whispered.

Luna stood her ground and sat her little butt on the floor, if she could show how much she wanted to go in there and see what this feeling was before it caused problems.

Klaus sighed and rubbed his tired blue eyes. "Fine! But, you asked for it." The hybrid scooped _Storm_ up in his arms and unlocked the door. The room was cold and dark with only a few lights illuminating the room. As Klaus walked down the steps, Luna saw five coffins, one pure silver coffin and a gold urn sitting on a self.

The witch was taken aback by the coffins, but she shook it off as nerves. It was the same feeling she got after see Sirius Black die right in front of Harry's eyes, along with hers and the others. It was the saddest thing she has ever seen. Klaus set her down and saw her roam around the coffins, she stopped at Elijah's, Rebekah's, Kol's and Finn's; she never went towards Ester's or Mikael's ashes. It was like she was avoiding them.

Luna finally stopped in front of a coffin that a cherry colored, and an urn sat on a self on top of the coffin. She kept getting this bad vibe from it and it wasn't good, maybe this is what the Magical Congress of the United States of America was talking about. It wasn't the Mikaelson siblings, it was whatever was in the coffin and the ashes in the urn.

_Storm_ backed away from Ester's coffin and walked back towards Klaus with worriedness and fear in her eyes. He farrowed his brows and picked her up. She hid her head in his shoulders and made a whining noise. The hybrid rubbed her back and hushed his brother's pet. "It's ok, little fox. Just a nasty old hag dead in that coffin, along with her psychotic husband's ashes above her." Klaus whispered. With that they both walked out of the room.

As they were walking away from the room, Luna had put two and two together, the Original witch was the mother and the Original Hunter was their father to the Mikaelson.

_Oh, these poor people!_ She thought.

What they might've gone through their life. What they had to endure, the pain and suffering along with becoming vampires by being forced to turn by their own family. Before she even came to Mystic Falls she read up on their file from the American Witches and Wizards, she even saw some of their memories on how they were treated. No child or adult should've been treated in such a way. Luna hit her snot onto Klaus's chin to show him that she was there for him, he stopped and rubbed her head.

Once Klaus and _Storm_ got back upstairs, she jumped out of his arms and rushed towards the family that sat in the living room doing activities. She howled for their attention and all of them turn towards her. Luna jumped on Elijah and rubbed against him, she then the same to Rebekah and Kol, and lastly her vampire, Finn. She rubbed against his chest, hands and his face; even licking his cheeks and nose for that extra attention.

Finn and the rest of his family didn't understand why _Storm_ was showing this much love towards them. Finn had looked it up and it was expected out of animals for them to show love, but nothing like this.

"What's wrong, my little fox?" Finn muttered.

Klaus looked to the agitated fox in his older brother's fox, he sighed. "Storm was being stubborn, and I showed the basement." He said.

"Niklaus, you didn't." Elijah demanded.

Rebekah said, "Nik, why would you show her our coffins?"

"You sick twisted bastard." Kol shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Stop ganging on me, the lot of you!" He snapped. "_Storm_ wanted to see it because she has been sitting in front of that door for the past three days. Haven't any of you noticed how she has been looking at it while she is with one of us?"

Finn looked down at _Storm_ who had finally fallen asleep in his arms, he was wondering why she kept staring at the basement door for quite some time. He always felt her shiver whenever she got near the door or ran by it.

Klaus looked towards _Storm_ and back to Finn. "She got close to Ester's coffin and Mikael's ashes. Storm backed away and ran back into my arms, it was like she knew mother and father were there with us."

"Animals do have that sense of awareness of ghosts," Elijah said. "I am guessing that Storm saw mother and father somehow and was too scared to even confront them."

Finn rubbed her head and kissed her between her eyes. "I will always protect you, Storm. Always and forever." He whispered. Finn wanted to see his companion alive and not hurt in anyway, he was going to protect _Storm_ no matter what.

†

It was the next night and Finn was having trouble sleeping again, so he decided to take a walk along the woods that surrounded the mansion. _Storm_ hasn't been around the family all day and it got him worried that she might've ran away or was killed when he took her outside. He was afraid to call for her because that might attract unwanted visitors. So, he decided to take a walk and see if he could could've find her anywhere.

Finn found a clearing, but no _Storm_. He started to get update and he started to pace back and forth. "Where is she?" He asked to no one. "I hope that she isn't killed or hurt." He muttered. Now he was really scared for _Storm's_ safety. Finn sat on a log and placed his head between his knees, he felt his breath go short and light headed. A panic attack, as Rebekah would call it. Oh, how he loathed that word. He was a vampire for Christ sake he never got a panic attack.

He didn't notice was that a figure was looking at him just two feet away, she was standing in the middle of the clearing with a skeleton like horse by her side. She saw that the man had his head between his legs and he was heaving at this point. The figure, Luna pulled out a bottle of Calming Draught in her bag and marched over to the Original.

The witch stood in front of the shaking Original, she tightens her grip with the bottle in her hand. She sat down beside him and started to rub his back.

Finn shot up like a bullet on the run; he looked to the person who touched him; it was Luna. _She was real_, he thought. He chuckled and pulled the blond into his arms. He always thought that Luna was just a figment of his imagination, just an apparition of someone that he wanted to love or the love from someone.

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. She felt how much muscle mass he had, he reminded her of Charlie Weasley with the type of body he had. But, he felt cold like he has been outside for so long. _Maybe he didn't have blood today_, Luna thought. She tightened her arms around Finn and breathed in his scent, he smelt like aged leather, musk, and sandalwood. He smelt wonderful. He even had Wrackspurts all around his head. She ran her nails through his head which made Finn sigh and buried his nose into her neck, she felt how relaxed he got after this.

He didn't want to, but he pulled away from Luna and he looked at her and saw that her beauty has not changed; she still had her scraggly blond hair that when down to her waist, but her hair was pulled into a self-made crown braid that Rebekah did to her hair before they were turned into vampires, he looked at to her strapless lavender dress that stopped mid-knee and no shoes-which made him worried that she might've gotten sick soon. She also had a colorful bag around her shoulders. Her eyes are what made him stop, her eyes were a pure silver and they were doe like, her skin was illuminated by the full moon light. It made her look like a goddess to him; enchanted and ethereal.

Finn ran his hands down her waist and hips, she was soft and had ample features about her that made him give a small smile. Her scent is what made him weak at the knees; she smelt like lavender, apples and oak. Like the outdoors, but it had a twist to it; something whimsical about her that just made her unique to him.

He gave her his rarely ever smile. "Hello, Luna." He said.

Luna smiled back and said, "Hello Finn." She rubbed under his eyes and Finn put his hand over hers. He kissed her palm and rubbed his thumb over her wrist, feeling her heart beat under her skin.

Finn looked to Luna and shook his head, trying to see if this was another dream or she was actually in front of him. "I thought you were just an apparition," He said. "A ghost that didn't even exist."

Luna shook her head. "No, I'm not. I always wanted to be there for you, but I couldn't."

Finn farrowed his brows and titled his head like some sort of dog. "Then why show yourself now?" He asked.

She sighed and took her hands into his. "I will in time tell you but trust me that whenever you see me in dreams just know that I am always with you." Finn gave her a sad smile, but he nodded, and his eyes widen when she kissed his cheek. She stood up and stuck her hand out. "There is something that I wanted to show you."

Finn grabbed her hand and they walked towards the west side clearing. What surprised him was that he saw skeleton horses sniffing and eating at the grass and flowers. His eyes went huge and he looked to Luna.

"They are called Threstrals," She said. Luna walked towards the baby Threstral, that looked close to a dear, and grabbed a piece of meat from her bag and threw it towards the baby. "They are only can be seen by people who have witnessed death."

"And I have," Finn muttered. He has seen death, done by himself or his family. They were death.

Luna looked towards him and nodded. "Yes, I have too seen death." Not only talking about her mother, but also the Hogwarts battle. She did see death and death was Lord Voldemort.

"If you don't me asking," Finn walked towards Luna and eyed the strange creature, he never noticed them until now-which was strange to him. "Who was it that you saw?"

Luna looked to the adult Threstral and gave him an apple. "My mum," She said. "I was nine when she died. She was working an experiment and it back fired on her." Finn sighed sadly when he heard this news. She lost just as much as he has.

Finn placed his hands into hers and gripped her hand. "I am very sorry."

Luna shrugged. "It's fine. I do miss her at times," Luna said. "She was a wise woman in her time. She was very brilliant witch. I think I would see her one day when my times comes." Luna looked at him with her doe silver eyes. "Do you believe that one day that you will see your loved one in the afterlife?" She asked.

Finn was never the one to believe in in heaven or hell after he was turned, but before he and Saraphine would go to the Mystic Falls church and pray. But, after he had killed Saraphine, he thought that he was a monster and a killer, so when his time came he would be sent to the man himself who deals with sinners.

"I believe that there is an afterlife and that our bodies are vessels until God calls us home," He says.

Luna smiled and gave the apple to Finn, so that he could feed the Threstral. Finn found the creatures odd, but quite different to him. he feed the apple to an adult Threstral, its mouth rubbed against his balm and it felt like when a baby was teething. He chuckled because it kind of tickled, but in a good way. She smiled but stopped when she grabbed Finn's watch off of his wrist and looked at the time, it was two thirty in the morning. Luna looked up at him and saw that he had slight dark circles under his eyes because of his lack of sleep. She took his hand and gave him calming and sleeping draught. "These will help you sleep whenever you are having insomnia."

Finn saw two little potion bottles; one had the color of burgundy and the other was a navy blue. He looked at her and nodded. This felt slightly familiar, but he shook it off as a coincidence.

"Oh, I also most forgot!" Luna said as she dug through her bag of wonder. She started to toss various weird things. Finn picked up a weird object then a book that was labeled _The Tales of Beedle Bard_, strange but interesting book. She finally shouted a victorious shout and pulled out a handful of lollipops, they were a blood red color and looked like a rainbow lollipop that was about 12 inches long and they were swirly. "Here they are!" She excitedly said.

Finn gave her a questionable look. "What are these?" He asked. Finn smelt them, they smelt strange but good.

Luna smiled and handed him the lot of them. "They are called blood lollies."

"What?" He asked. Does she know that he is a vampire? Does he have to compel her and make her forgot about him? He didn't want to make her forget about him.

"They are made from dragon's blood," She confirmed. "No humans were harmed in the making of the lollies." Finn eyed the lollipops, thinking that she was lying, but no skip in her heart beat was detected. She was telling the truth.

"Monsters aren't all bad, Finn. I have seen things that no one should've seen in their lives." She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you soon." Luna walked farther into the woods and morphed into _Storm_. She climbed up a tree and kept her eyes on him.

Finn looked down at the lollipops and sighed. His family would look at him strangely if he came home with these, but if Luna was telling the truth then he guessed he could've told them that someone sent them to him as a surprise. He looked up when he heard a twig snapped, he looked up to a tree and saw _Storm_ looking back at him. He smiled and shook his head. "Where have you been, my little fox?" He asked with a chuckle. _Storm_ jumped from the tree and into his arms. She knew that she was safe and sound around him. If a death eater ever came at them she would defiantly cause that man death faster than you could spell Quibbler.

That next afternoon Finn was reading _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _with _Storm_ by his side and sucking on a blood lolli. He laid out the others in a jar for his family, so they can give them a go if they wanted to.

Rebekah was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, she looked at her brother with one of her eyebrows raised with her curious look in her eyes. she saw him sucking on a lollipop and reading that God-awful book that Klaus thought it was genius, she would read _Frankenstein_ by _Mary Shelly_ over _Jekyll and Hyde_.

"Brother," Rebekah walked towards her older brother and stood in front of him.

He looked up at her with curious eyes moving the lollipop around in his mouth. "Hmm?" He asked.

Sighed and pointed to his mouth. "What is that you are sucking on?"

Finn tried not to chuckle, but he did, and he got chocked a little bit. He cleared his throat and put his book away. He took the lolli that was laying next to him and showed it to Rebekah. "This dear sister, is called a blood lolli."

"A what now?" She asked. "There is no such thing." Rebekah scoffed and placed her hand on her hips.

"Oh, but you are wrong, Rebekah." He smiled and rubbed _Storm's_ head. "A blood lollipop, dear sister, is what I can tolerate better than those bags of blood you call food. And I don't want to kill people either."

"Just snatch, eat and erase." Kol popped in and said. "That's what I do."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "That is called taking an innocent's life, Kol. That will not be me." He stood up with _Storm_ in his arms. "I quite like them, actually, and if you ever tried them then you would like them as well." He decided to give it to Rebekah to see if she liked it or not. "Here, try one." Finn said as he handed one to her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and snatched it out of his hands. Once she ripped the wrapping off, she placed it in her mouth and moaned. Her veins started to show under her eyes as did Finn's when he tried it for the first time. This was a different type of blood, it had a bit of spiciness to it, but not over powering it to the point where it's not eatable.

"It's different from human blood, isn't it?" He asked. Rebekah nodded like an eager child waiting for a toy. He wanted to tell her what type of blood it was, but she wouldn't believe him. When he went to be the night before he and Luna where in an arena that was surrounded by Dragons, so he believed her after that. "I will try to find a way to get more, but for now we must eat them sparingly." She nodded and went off to the reach room to watch TV with her snack of the day.

Kol rolled his eyes and walked off to the kitchen to grab one and see what the hoopla was all about. And when he did he felt like he was in Heaven, these were the best things he ever tried.

Luna mentally smiled at herself, knowing she did a job well done with her vampire and his family.

That night, after everyone was asleep, especially Finn who had finally fallen asleep from a stressful touch of insomnia.

Luna ran outside in her _Storm_ form and got deeper into the woods until she saw a clearing. Luna morphed into her human self and casted the Patronus charm. The bear came again waiting for the message with its mouth wide open.

"Hello, Harry." She said. "I am sorry that I haven't contacted you in quite some time, I have been stuck as Storm for a while, wanting to meet the family, but it's going to be awhile I guess." Luna sighed and looked around. "I found out the presence of Mystic Falls. It's the Original Witch and the Original Vampire Killer, they are the cause of this towns down fall, I can just feel the darkness all around me. But, I _must_ figure out how to take them out and towards the American Witches and Wizards, so this town can be safe again." Luna eyed the bear and sighed. "Please take this message to Harry Potter." The bear nodded and dashed away towards England.

Luna sighed and looked around the dark woods, it kind of reminded her of the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts. She missed the creatures that only she could see and talk to. But, most of all she missed her father.

Yes, Xenophilius Lovegood is a strange man, but he was a wise man with strange quirks like Luna. Like father, like daughter. Her mother Pandora was her rock, but after seeing her mother die after one of her experiments was traumatizing.

Luna looked up to the sky, hoping that where her mom was that she was looking down on her. "I miss you, mummy." She whispered. She looked around and apparated back to the mansion but before that she turned back into _Storm_. She slid into the house and ran back up to Finn's room, only to find him sleeping with a smile on his face.

The witch only hoped to have the day to become herself to the family, soon.

†

The next two days things were kind of going hey wire. Caroline and Elena Gilbert were going at each other's throats again, Rebekah has tried to make Elena back off, but the Doppelganger wouldn't let up. She even came to the Mikaelson Mansion to threaten Rebekah with a none existent white oak stake.

So, Luna came up with an idea. It was when they were all out and about that she used rocks to use as keys into the wards with a boundary spells attached to them, so that Elena or any other supernatural can't come in without being shocked, kind of like being invited into someone's home, but Caroline was already welcome to come in.

It worked when Elena tried to rush at the front door but was shocked like a cartoon character. Which made the youngest Mikaelson siblings laugh until there were tears in their eyes, even Elijah had a smile on his face. Elena narrowed her eyes and declared that she would get a witch to fix this, so she could come back and take care of business. Luna mentally rolled her eyes at this statement, let her see and try to disarm the spell.

One afternoon the Mikaelsons' were relaxing. Finn and Elijah were reading a Mystic Falls book club recommendation called _To Kill A Mockingbird_, Rebekah and Caroline were playing with _Storm_ while Kol was filming it the funny moments and Klaus was painting another picture of a certain someone. There was just something about the baby vampire that he wanted to let him be her first and last boyfriend than Tyler Lockwood would never be.

What made _Storm_ jump five feet was that Klaus came rushing towards the foyer with narrowed eyes. "I hear chanting," He muttered. Klaus looked towards his family. "It sounds like the Bennett witch, Damon and Elena want their revenge." Klaus looked to his sister with a smirk. "Please call that lover of yours,"

"Which one?" Kol sarcastically asked.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Kol with a 'really?' look. She did not have time for her family to judge her for her lack of love life. Klaus sighed with irritation. "Stefan; please, love."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and called Stefan on speed dial. She told him that his emotionless ex-girlfriend, his brother and their witch friend were out on their yard chanting to get into their home and stake them, which made Stefan question his ex, brother and witchy friend. He said that he would be over as fast as he could to fix everything.

While that was going on, _Storm_ rushed to Finn's room and morphed into Luna. Luna used her Patronus to call her friends. "Ginny, Harry, some people are attacking the ward I put up for the Mikaelsons, please come fast." Luna said, as she watched the bear closed his mouth and rushed off after she told him to take the message to Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Once he was gone Luna paced in waiting for her best friends.

Outside Bonnie was trying to take down the shield that was covering the Mikaelsons, but it wouldn't budge. "Elena, I can't take this shield down." Bonnie said losing breath. "I don't have enough strength. It's too strong."

The vampire Doppelgänger rolled her eyes, she and Damon grabbed Bonnie's hands to give her more power. Bonnie smiled and eyed the family that now were twelve feet from them, they needed this revenge and they were gonna get it. For hurting everyone, killing their loved ones and of course ruining Elena's life of being a human.

Stefan showed up in no time and he saw a shield coming from the house and breaking. "Stop this, Bonnie." Stefan demanded. "They haven't hurt anyone since Silas came and went. Please stop this now." The witch rolled her eyes and without looking at him snapped his neck.

Caroline's eyes went huge and she tried to rush outside but was stopped by an arm that wrapped around her waist. "For Christ sake's, Bonnie, you can't keep doing this." She exclaimed.

Elena narrowed her eyes at the blond. "So, you're on _their_ side now?" She was seething, she clenched her teeth and gave her a sadistic smirk. "I am going for you first, then after your precious big bad wolf."

Caroline narrowed her eyes but was grateful to have Klaus wrap his arm around her. What they didn't hear was a loud pop coming from upstairs and three pairs of feet standing right behind them.

Luna smiled towards Ginny and Harry, stuck her wand out and aimed it towards the front door and shut it tight, the Mikaelson siblings and Caroline turned around and saw three teens standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hello," Luna said as she levitated the Mikaelson and Caroline into the living room. Harry put a stunner spell on the doors and magically locking the door, shocking them if they tried to get free.

"Luna?" Finn asked. She nodded and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I shall explain later. Goodbye." Luna waved and shut the door with a huge bang. As they were walking towards the front doors they heard banging, shouting and threats coming from Klaus and Elijah. Harry gave his blond witch friend a look of 'does that usually happen?', Luna smiled and nodded. "Happens every Tuesday and Wednesday, twice a day on a Friday if someone is lucky." Ginny giggled, and Harry just shook his head. He couldn't believe what was happening.

They straightened out their shoulders and opened the doors just in time for the ward to come down, Bonnie and her friends had smiles on their faces, but stopped short when Elena started to float in the air.

"Put me down, damn it!" She shouted as she started to kick the air.

"_Stupefy_!" Shouted Luna as she aimed for Bonnie, who was thrown across the driveway and landed on a stirring Stefan. He caught her and they both looked towards the three teens with sticks in their hands.

Harry yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" Towards Damon as the vampire tried to run at the Boy Who Lived in attack mood. But, that back fired, and he landed in the fountain face first and snapped his neck leaving him unconscious.

Both Caroline and Rebekah were cheering on for the red head and blond who went after their least favorite people at the moment.

"Wand wielder's?" Kol questioned. He looked to Klaus and Elijah. "I thought they didn't exist anymore?" He asked. In all of Kol's 1,000 years of living he only ever came across a hand full of witches and wizards who were wand wielder's; and these three were surprising the whole family.

"I thought they were too, Kol." Elijah said. He remembers a woman he came across a few years ago by the name of Lilly Evans, she had hurt herself and couldn't find her way home, so he helped her find her way back to her family. He wondered if she was still alive to this day. "But, they are taking care of the trash in our yard."

The siblings chuckled or laughed at that but stopped when a huge bang came from behind them. Finn and Klaus looked towards a blue and bronze trunk with a crow on the crest along with a huge L.L. on it. Klaus wanted to open it, but Finn stopped him as they both went back to the show in their front yard. They stood around the bay window and watched the fight go down.

Luna and Harry were next to Ginny who had stunned Elena into unconsciousness, she had a very silly looking face going on and it made them smile and laugh. Bonnie tried to do her aneurism trick on these teens with sticks. "How dare you!" She shouted. She wanted to get rid of the threat-which were the Mikaelsons, but now she really wanted to get rid of these kids who think they were better than the Holy ghost. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded them. Luna looked to her friends with a smile.

"Well," Luna said. "I am a friend, a daughter...oh and a witch!" The blond witch stunned the nature witch just as she did with the other girl.

The three teens looked to Stefan, who had put a surrender sign by his hands. "He's our friend too!" Shouted Caroline from the window. "Please don't hurt him." She was worried that the three were gonna hurt him, but they didn't.

Luna nodded and placed her wand behind her left ear. "Which one is your lover?" She asked.

Stefan raised his groomed eye brow at her and chuckled. "Um, well the girl with the long straight brunette hair is, _was_, my girlfriend at one point." He muttered.

"She's a twit." Luna bluntly said. Ginny and Harry snickered behind her as they still had their wands aimed at them. "She along with her friends tried to hurt my friends."

"The Mikaelsons aren't meant to be trusted." Stefan exclaimed. "They can turn on you or use you now they know what you are." He whispered.

Luna twitched her nose like a bunny and looked to the family who had their nose plastered to the glass, she smiled and looked back to the man who looked like that fellow off of that cheesy vampire romance Rebekah went on about with distant from Klaus. It was also strange because the man in those movies looked a lot like Cedric Diggory. "I have been in their care for quite some time now and they haven't hurt me at all, not even a hair on my head." She crossed her arms behind her back and messed with her egg and bacon ring. "Plus, your friend was using dark magic, she has a lot of anger in her and that's not healthy for a woman of her age, it'll ruin her and the Wrackspurts and Aquavirius Maggots will just make it worse for her in the end."

Stefan eyed the blond and looked towards the Mikaelson family who were now coming out of the house. Kol speed towards a now awoken and wet Damon, the youngest Mikaelson was gripping his neck. Kol was known for his temper and this time it was bad.

Kol throw Damon across the yard until he landed by Stefan's feet. Damon groaned and looked towards Bonnie and Elena who were still stunned. He narrowed his eyes at the three strangers, and growled, "What did you do?"

"Just a little stunner to make you lot quiet." Harry exclaimed.

Damon growled at the black haired and green-eyed young man but was stopped when a beam of red light throws him into the fountain again. "Really!?" He shouted. Damon was getting really irritated with these three. He stomps out of the fountain and speeds towards the blond but was bunched by the suicidal Mikaelson. Damon spat up blood and shook his head feeling light headed there for a second. He stood back up and eyed the blond who was looking up at the sky with a smile on her face. "Hey!" He shouted, Finn stopped him by placing his hand on his chest. The blond looked back at him and not blinking at him. "Fix my friend and girlfriend, right now." He demanded.

Luna looked at the brunette and her friend. She had a feeling about these girls and it was positive, plus she saw their future and it wasn't good because she kept seeing the same one over and over again until it was fixed. She looked back to the vampire and shook his head. "No, I don't think so,"

"Why the hell not?" He growled and tried to run at her but was stopped by his brother and Finn.

"They tried to hurt my friends," Luna exclaimed. "They have done nothing wrong since I have been with them. You are just upset because you wanted to take them out first."

Damon's icy blue eyes widen. How did she know that I wanted to take them out too? He thought. "You're crazy, little lady." He chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "Just fix whatever spell or juju on what you and that freaky red head did to Elena and Bonnie and we will be on our way."

"I should make you eat slugs, you little worm." Ginny growled and was ready to charge but was stopped by Harry. He shook his head, knowing that Luna has got this.

The said blond witch smiled at the vampire stunned him at his genitals. Damon yelped and started to jump around like someone light his pants on fire, he was cursing up a storm and all most fell over and hit his head. "You will be feeling that in the morning!" Luna shouted over his screams. She turned to Stefan and said, "I suggested taking your friends home,"

"But the spell?" He said.

Luna shrugged and placed her wand back behind her ear. "The spell that Ginny and I used will wear off in the morning," Stefan sighed in relief. "Or maybe in a week? I am not sure but know this;" She snapped her fingers and in her hand was her blue and pink spectacles. "Wrackspurts are worse in your family and friend's heads then yours." She whispered and took off her glasses, she placed them in her pale pink jacket pocket where her purple Pigmy Puff La Wanda lived. Luna patted his arm and walked back into the mansion.

Stefan looked at the blonde's friends, they both shrugged their shoulders and followed her in. Finn did as well, he wanted to know more about Luna and her magical abilities since seeing them in action. Once he was inside he walked into the living room and leaned against the fire place and just watched Luna as she talked to her red headed and black-haired friend.

"Do any of you know what the hell is going on here?" He asked the shocked Mikaelsons. "Who in God's green Earth is she?"

"I have no idea," Kol said with a chuckle. "But she is one hell of a lady." He rushed in and found the blond talking to her friends. He looked to his brother and handed him a blood lolli along with sitting down sucking on the rest of his blood lolli.

"Well, that's what the doppelwench deserved. Never hurt one of the Mikaelsons." Rebekah snidely said as she flipped her hair and followed her brothers in.

He cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Salvatore, please take your trash away from our home." Elijah buttoned his jacket and followed his sister.

Klaus patted Stefan shoulder and gave him a smirk. "That my friend is what _I_ call pure magic." He chuckled and walked into his home and shut the doors behind him, ending that conversation.

Caroline looked at Stefan with amazement and decided that she needed to know what was going on too. "Sorry, Stefan, but she was bad ass." She said and rushed after them.

Stefan was surprised, he was amazed by the witches and warlocks too, but he had it in his mind that they were threats and not friendly. So, he was already coming up with a plan for him and his brother to see they were threat and needed to be taken care of. Damon finally came out of his funk and carried Elena back to the Boarding House, along with Stefan carrying Bonnie back to the house too.

Luna, along with her friends, looked at the Mikaelsons and Caroline Forbes, waiting intensely for what Luna has to say.

"Hello," She said. "My name is Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to. I could not pass an opportunity to not do a cliffhanger and so early on too, lol. But, I hope y'all enjoyed that show down! Personally, I think Damon, Elena and Bonnie deserve it. BTW, Ginny is one cool cat, I love her. Well, book Ginny to be honest. Again, I'm rambling, sorry. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_I Put a Spell on You-Sanderson Sisters (Originally by Screamin' Jay Hawkins) _


	5. Come Little Children

Author's Notes: Not as long of an update, but its ok. Hello everyone and welcome back to another update. This one is kind of tear jerker so get tissues. But, I hope y'all enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Previously on…TVD+Harry Potter: The Dark of You _

_Luna, along with her friends, looked at the Mikaelsons and Caroline Forbes, waiting intensely for what Luna has to say._

_"Hello," She said. "My name is Luna Lovegood."_

†

**Chapter 4 Come Little Children**

The family was in shock. This woman was a witch and a seer, she was their little fox. Klaus thought of her as a spy, but she denied it; all of it. She truly cared for the Mikaelsons and she wants to keep them safe, they had a chuckle at that until she told them that she felt something bad in the air.

"What do you mean 'something bad in the air'?" Elijah asked. he stood tall, with his hands behind his back and his suit buttoned up.

"She can sense when something or someone is good or bad," Ginny said. She had her arms crossed with her wand hidden in her boot.

Harry gave them a small smile. "It's a curse and a blessing."

"Along with seeing those strange creatures, I can see how she can tell if your parents are good or bad." Ginny eyed Finn who was standing eerily close to her blond-haired friend.

Luna smiled at Harry and Ginny, but they nodded on and wanted her to tell them. She pointed towards the locked basement. "I felt it when Klaus took me into the basement, I felt evil and darkness coming from both the urn and coffin."

"I see." Elijah muttered as he fixed his jacket. "That is our mother and father,"

"Or as we known them for bitch and bastard that cursed us." Kol sneered. He still held a grudge to his parents for turning them into monsters.

Luna gave them sad looks. She knew how they were treated, and it left them a bad taste in their mouths. "I am very aware of who your family was, and all I have to say is that they were monsters."

Rebekah smiled and pulled her in for a hug after she vampire speed towards the girl. "Thank God you see things our way." She muttered. Luna was a surprising girl, she saw things differently, so having her in their lives would be fascinating. Rebekah let go of her and went back to her set. She did the see the nasty look that Finn had given her-which was strange because she has never seen her brother so overprotective.

"How do you know about the Mikaelsons?" Caroline asked. She was standing Klaus who was by Elijah with their arms crossed. Luna smirked and popped out of the room. "What in the world?" She muttered.

Two point five seconds later, Luna reappeared in the room with her bag of tricks as Harry always called it. They jumped as she dropped her bag on the coffee table and pulled out several files, but what had the Mikaelsons plus Caroline's eyes go huge was that the papers started to morph into birds and flew around them.

One flew by Finn and he snatched it, he unfolded the paper to only read about Kol.

_Name: Kol Mikaelson _

_Age: Turned at 18, but actually 1,000_

_Ethnic: White/Caucasian_

_Sex: Male _

_Kills: Too many to say, but some gruesome than others. Was also known as Jack the Ripper in London, England for a period of time. _

_Family Members: __Dahlia MIA (Maternal Aunt) _

_Mikael † (Father)_

_Ester † (Mother)_

_Freya Mikaelson MIA (Eldest Sister) _

_Finn Mikaelson (Eldest Brother) _

_Elijah Mikaelson (Eldest Brother)_

_Niklaus Mikaelson (Eldest Half-Brother)_

_Rebekah Mikaelson (Younger Sister)_

_Henrik Mikaelson † (Younger Brother) _

There they all were, his family and Kol's information. Finn looked to his family and saw that they were reading files as well, some were pulling sour faces other were in awe. He guessed there was some information that his family didn't know about each other, they had their secrets and so did he.

Finn shut the file and gave it back to Luna. He was still surprised about Luna and her magic, he loved her magic. It was different and unique, as was she. She looked at him with her dreamy grey eyes and gave him a secret small smile. Finn has never felt like this in years, since Sage and Saraphine he has never found love, but Luna was different, and it was a nice feeling.

Klaus threw down Rebekah's file and gave her an angry look. "Please, stay calm!" Luna said. "I know that now everyone's…what's the word I am looking for?" She asked.

"Dirty laundry." Caroline smiled and eyed the Hybrid. She could see the anger coming off of him, it was like steam and it kind of excited and frightened her.

Harry covered his eyes while Ginny rubbed his back reducing his stress by a little bit.

Luna smiled at the blond vampire. She said, "Thank you, Caroline. Yes, dirty laundry. I know that you are discovering the things that she did, but Klaus she wanted to find love and she thought by getting rid of you was the best."

"But, she thought calling the man who wanted me dead was for the best?" Klaus growled and stood in front of Rebekah. She never backed down, but this was a moment to back down and away from her brother.

"He didn't kill you, did he?" She asked. Klaus shook his head and curled his hands into fists. He was livid that his own sister wanted him gone because she wanted to run away with Marcel who is now alive and well running New Orleans, his kingdom.

Luna placed her hands on his shoulder. "My mom always said 'things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way, we expect.'" Klaus turned to Luna and gave her a charming smile, but it didn't faze her one bit.

"Well, I can see we have a lot to talk about." Kol butted in. "But, most importantly, who in the seven hells are you?" He asked.

Luna gave the youngest Mikaelson a questionable look. "Do you have Wrackspurts in your ears?" She asked. Luna looked through her glasses and didn't see any flying around his ears, but she wondered if he forgotten the last few seconds of their conversation.

"What he means is, who are in the sense of powerful wise?" Elijah said.

"Oh." Luna looked to Finn then to her friends who were sitting on the love set. "I am witch and a seer, I went to a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw."

She farrowed her brows and shook her head. "Raven what now?" Caroline asked, she was confused. She was a witch and a seer, there was a school for witches and wizards. She was so confused.

Luna looked at the family and the one vampire who were sporting confused looks. "I can see that your brain is not processing all of this very well, but it can be explained quite simply." Luna walked over to her trunk but not before touching Finn on the chest as she walked by, that made the second oldest Mikaelson blush as he started at the back of Luna. She took off her coat and asked Ginny if she could hold La Wanda.

The Mikaelsons's eyes went huge when they saw Luna's outfit. Which was a long sleeve sweater that was a dark blue color with silver stars, burgundy shorts that go to her thighs, yellow tights with green strips socks, and black and white stripped suede shoes. Her jewelry was radish earrings and her cork necklace.

"What is that pink hair ball?" Rebekah asked in awe as she looked at the creature in the red head's hands.

Ginny smiled and let La Wanda look are her surroundings. "This is La Wanda the Pygmy Puff."

"Pygmy Puffs are harmless, they are friendly. They squeak and roll around. Fred and George Weasley-Ginny's older twin brothers-breed them and sell them in their shop called Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes." Luna said as she grabbed a silver dis. "But, I believe that all Pygmy Puffs sing on Boxing Day."

"They are also called poffles." Harry said as he rubbed under La Wanda's chin.

Luna snapped her fingers and looked to Kol. "By the way, those blood lollies that you and Bekah like so much are not human blood,"

"Then what are they made of, Ms. Lovegood?" Elijah asked. He had one not too long ago and he enjoyed them himself. He was afraid that they were made of some type of special blood.

"Dragons blood." Luna shrugged and pulled her wand from behind her ears.

Kol's eyes went huge and he started to laugh. "Dragon's don't exist, darling."

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. "You are so going to eat your words, mate."

"Huh," Rebekah said. Their world was quite weird and strange. Weird animals and magic, she was used to their world with natural magic not wand wielding magic. She had to learn more about these people more often. "Your world is quite strange."

"And yours is quite dark and gloomy," Luna said. She threw the disc and it started to float in midair. Finn gasped and walked around this silver disc. "It's called a Pensive. They can show you your past, your shadow self can't see your past self, you can only witness what is happening."

Finn placed his hand on the Pensive and felt how cold it was, it had mist coming out of it. It was a strange thing; this magic was different from what he always witnessed. It was beautiful and had no darkness with it.

"Who wants to go first?" Luna asked. Everyone was too busy with everything looking at La Wanda and the Pensive that they didn't see Luna pull out a memory that was her favorite. She wanted to surprise them.

Finn took a step forward and took her hand. "I will be happy to go with you, Luna." He said. Luna smiled and lead him to the Pensive. Finn was a bit scared at first, but he took a deep breath and was about to follow Luna's lead when Kol stepped forward and stood next to Luna.

"Can I go too?" He asked like a curious child.

Finn tightened his hand around Luna's small, delicate warm hand. He really didn't want Kol to come, but he had no control over his baby brother at times.

"I don't mind," Luna said. "But I think the way Finn is holding my hand-rather tightly, he doesn't want you to go with us." Luna was very blunt which made her be very out there and open about people and how they felt.

Harry tried so hard not to laugh, but Ginny couldn't hold it in and started to chuckle. Kol looked to his older brother and saw how mad he looked. Finn's eyes were darker, and his brow was farrowed, he reminded Kol of his father with that look and it kinda terrified him.

Kol smirked and shook his head. "Smooth, brother. Very smooth." He patted Finn on the back and walked towards Luna's strange friends and her furry, extremely furry pet.

Luna gripped Finn's hand to get his attention, it worked because he looked up at her with a huge frown on his face. She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. Finn's dark hazel eyes went to Luna's silver-grey eyes, she saw that they had sorrow and darkness behind them. She saw that he holds a lot of grief towards his family for what they turned into, especially his parents for turning them into monsters.

"I have seen worse thing then you," She said. Luna cupped his David esque face in her hands. "But, you Finn Mikaelson, are not a monster." Luna stood on her tippy toes and kissed his forehead leaving a small tint of pink on his skin.

When she pulled away from him to face the Pensive, she didn't notice the blush on his face or the small smile. The rest of the siblings were giving each other secret smiles. Finn shook his head and stood next to Luna, still holding her hand in his.

Luna looked at Finn and dunked her face in first. She disappeared right before their eyes. Finn was now scared to even try it out.

"It's not going to bit you, Finn." Klaus said with annoyance. Finn narrowed his eyes at his half-brother and followed Luna in. what awaited him was nerve racking.

_Finn landed on his butt hard, he groaned and looked around to be found in a room with a woman and child. _

"_That's my mom," Luna said. He turned around and saw her right behind him. "This was a week before died. Her name was Pandora Lovegood," She walked by him only to stand by her mother. _

"_Like the Goddess." Finn said. Luna nodded and smiled at the too. He walked towards the table and stood by a small version of Luna, he looked around on the table and saw an egg moving around. _

"_See my little moon," An airy Irish voice said. Luna looked a lot like her mother, dirty blond scraggly hair that went to her butt, silver eyes and moonlight pale skin. "This is a __Common Welsh Green__, this is a species of dragon that is native to Wales." _

_Little past!Luna smiled at the egg as it moved around, it tried to roll away, but Pandora laughed and caught it before it fell to the floor. Past!Luna giggled and said, "Mama, when will it hatch?" _

_Pandora looked to the egg in her hands and sighed. "In about a day or so, but not right yet, my moon." Past!Luna nodded and watched her mom put the egg under a light. "Come, sweetie, let's see what daddy is doing." _

_Finn and Luna watched as Past!Luna and Pandora leave, they heard giggling and running in the house. _

_The scene changed, and it was Past!Luna and Pandora smiling at a green baby dragon looking at them. It had smoke coming out of its mouth and barely opening its eyes. _

"_It's so beautiful, mama!" Past!Luna said. _

_Pandora smiled and placed her hand on the back of her daughter's head. She kissed her crown and smoothed her hair. Pandora was ready to see her daughter grow up and be remarkable witch, but she had this weird feeling that something weird was going to happen. _

_The scene changed again and it was Past!Luna sitting in front of her mom's table with red eyes her tears stained her cheeks and her nose was red. She was looking at her dragon named Fredric, she was trying to feed him, but he wouldn't take it. Past!Luna sighed and laid her head on the table thinking of her mom and how much she missed her. _

"After my mom died, my father took care of me." Luna said. She whipped away her tears and started to touch her necklace. Finn took her hand in his and kissed her finger tips. "I looked up to my mother and what she stood for, but my father was very protective of me after what had happened. I did well in Potions, but father made sure I took precautions." Finn eyed her for the answer. "Padding."

_Finn smiled and started to laugh, Luna gave him a weird look but laughed with him because she thought back to when Snape had asked her why she was wearing strange clothes in his class and when she told him her father made her wear them for protection he rolled his eyes and took 10 points away from Ravenclaw. _

_But, they stopped when Finn felt a tug at his stomach. His vision started to fade, then go to black. _

The next second Finn and Luna were back in the Mikaelson living room. He looked around and saw his family and new friend with curious eyes.

"So, how was it?" Elijah asked.

Finn whipped away a stray tear and stood tall. "Well, I can conquer that dragons are real."

"And?" Rebekah asked. She was eager to know what else has happened.

Finn looked to Luna who had taken La Wanda in her arms, he noticed that she had sad eyes from seeing her past being relived. "I have full respect for with Wizarding World." Luna looked up at him with a smile and nodded her head back at him. "What happened to your dragon?" He asked.

"Father took him back to Whales two years after mum." Luna whispered. She cleared her throat and turned back to her trunk.

Finn walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the tension in the air, wondering what he witnessed in the Pensive. He didn't want to tell them, but he knew that was her personal memory. "I am so sorry, Luna."

She nodded and sighed. "Thank you." Luna placed her hand on his. She was scared to show him, but whenever she was _Storm_ he always opened up to her about his siblings and parents; plus reading files on what they had done and what type of monsters they were, were just awful in her opinion. So, it was his turn to see how her family was before they had meet.

"So, what else do you plan to show us in your none time travel doohickey?" Kol sarcastically asked.

"It's a Pensive." Luna said. "A Doohickey is a butterfly like creature that eats your boogers or earwax whenever you get a cold in the Spring or Winter." She showed Kol and Elijah a picture, which was a butterfly with shark like teeth. Kol had turned green and handed back the picture. "Don't worry, they are only in South America and in some parts of Asia."

"No going to Korea this year, got it." Kol muttered and walked towards the alcohol bar.

Finn chucked and shook his head. "I swear you scare my family easily." He whispered.

Luna shrugged. "Just trying to keep you all safe, even from our own creatures. They could be dangerous if you are not careful. Newt should've put the Doohickey in his book."

"Newt who?" Finn asked.

"Newt Scamander, he wrote the book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ back in the 1920s. His grand-son was in my house." Luna summarized.

"Did you say Newt Scamander?" Klaus asked. Luna nodded and opened her trunk to pull out the said book. The Hybrid smirked as he held the book in his hands. "I meet Newt back in 1926, Arizona, I believe. Strange chap, but smart man when it comes to creatures. He had a case where he carried them around to keep them safe."

Luna said, "His case is in his son's hands from what I heard." She sat in front of her trunk and started to pull out many books and a mini cauldron with potions along with it. "The animals that held in it were frailly harmless, but Nifflers were tricky creatures. They loved shiny things, if you had a jewelry, change or anything shiny they tend to take it."

"I remember now," Elijah said. "I meet Newt then the next instant I felt my favorite watch being stolen, then returned it back to me."

"I wish I would've meet him." Finn muttered as he sat next to her.

"He was soft spoken, but a nice man. Wrackspurts weren't around his head much as they are on Harry or all of the Weasleys."

Finn chuckled and shook his head. Luna Lovegood had to be the strangest woman he ever meet, but one thing is for sure she is one unique girl he would love to have in his life.

†

An hour later, after showing the Mikaelson plus Caroline, her trunk and the rest of her memorizes from the Pensive, she talked to Klaus alone about wanting Harry and Ginny see their mother's coffin and father's ashes to see if theory is right about the darkness surrounding their town and family. He caved when Luna mentioned that whatever this darkness could drawl in more enemies.

When Harry, Ginny and Luna were down in the basement they stood in front of the coffin and self.

"So," Harry drawled out. "This is where Klaus stored the dead from _Tell Tale Heart_?" He teased.

Luna didn't get it, but just shrugged and walked towards the coffin. Ginny got it and smacked his chest following her friend. "This is their mother and father?" She asked.

"Didn't you read their files?" Luna asked. Ginny gave a small 'meh' but didn't say much. "Well, Mikael and Ester were the definition of Voldemort's crueler side of him. They were abused and treated as if they were dirt; Ester even tried to kill them when she came back to life due to the Bennett witches."

"Why?" Harry asked. He walked up to Ginny and placed his arm around her waist.

"She kept declaring that by killing them it is to restore the balance of the world, if one Original died they all died." Luna replied.

Ginny scratched chin, she thought she had heard of that, but her handsome fiancée took the words out of her mouth. "She wanted to do that Darwin effect?" He asked.

"No," A voice whispered behind the trio. "She was a dark witch. Ester wanted to take her family away and undo what she created; us."

Luna turned to Elijah with a worried but curious look. "I know a way to get rid of both of them."

"How?" Elijah asked.

"Simple." She said. "We take them to the American Witches and Wizards council and they can dispose of them."

Elijah looked to Luna, then Ginny and Harry then back to Luna. "They wouldn't be your problem no more." Harry said. "They won't even have a chance to come back and destroy you, you have a chance to be a proper family again."

Elijah sighed and rubbed his hands. "I will have to discuss it with my family, but my decision is a defiant yes." He stuck his hand out for Luna to shack-which she did, and it was set in stone on getting rid of the darkness in the Mikaelsons and Mystic Falls.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not crying, you're crying. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed the update, I did, and I fixed some things and such, but I think it turned out pretty good to say the least. But, I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Come, Little Children-Sarah Sanderson aka Sarah Jessica Parker _


	6. Death of Me

Author's Notes: Now, this is a really long update…wow. 18 pages. But, holy Craaap! Lol. But, I just wanted to say hello to all my new readers I hope y'all are enjoying it so far. But, I hope y'all enjoy it!

President Samuel Quahog-Tyler Perry (I have a message on the end that explains my decision. A PSA if you will.)

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 Death of Me **

It was the next day, Caroline went home only to ignore Bonnie and Elena and the Salvatores after they had cornered her at her own house about the witches at the Mikaelson house, she didn't give any details about Luna and her friends, so her 'friends' had no right to know who she was. She told them off and from then on, she has only been catching up with Matt.

Luna was talking to the Mikaelsons about what she wanted to do with Ester and Mikael's remains along with the daggers. Ginny gave the idea about taking them to the American Witches and Wizards, to test Luna's theory about the remains still having magic attached to them-which could be causing their misfortunes. Luna smiled and said, "Well, I guess the Aquavirius Maggots aren't getting to your brain after all." Ginny rolled her eyes and hit her friends' shoulder.

As they sat around the kitchen table for breakfast they pushed their food away to discuss it just a little bit more. "I'm fine with it," Finn said. Luna looked to him with a smile and nodded her head. "I think that if we give them to this president then it would make Mystic Falls more bearable place to live then having a dark cloud over us."

"You are being very overdramatic, brother." Klaus drawled out and rolled his eyes. He had enough of Finn's dramatics and his way of life. The hybrid is still mad at Finn for siding with Ester and wanting to kill them.

"Oh please, Niklaus." Finn farrowed his brow. "I can't believe you! Get off your high horse and learn. This is a good thing. What if that Bennett witch just decides to bring mother _and_ father back, what then?"

"I will send her back to hell." Klaus said with pride.

Finn groaned and put his hands over his face. Luna gave them a small giggle and looked to rest of his siblings, they either hid their faces or just rolled their eyes. "I swear you lot are worse than the Weasleys." Harry chuckled, but stopped when Ginny hit his shoulder. He hissed at his fiancé, but he received a kiss along with her famous smirk.

"Quite." Luna said. "But George and Fred make it tolerable at times. Although, Charlie makes more entertaining because he works with dragons most of the time and brings them home."

"Really?" Kol asked. Luna nodded. She had seen a few of the baby dragons that Charlie had brought home, she really wanted to keep one, but Xenophilius always said no. "I will have to meet this chap with the dragons."

"Apart from dragons, what about our very dead mother and father?" Rebekah asked. Wanting to get off the subject of dragons until this matter was settled.

Luna looked at the family and cleared her throat. "Harry is an Auror, he had gotten a message from President Samuel G. Quahog, stating that you lot were harmful to mankind and they wanted reports to see if you could endanger everyone."

"So, you were a spy." Klaus concluded.

"Let me finish." Luna sapped. "I am not a spy, I'm far from it. With the stress that Harry was going through I decided to be a good friend and take the job." He was about to interrupt again, then she snapped. Her wand that was placed behind her ear was now upon Klaus's nose. "And if you do not be quiet, Niklaus, I will hex you," He put his hands up and left her alone until she was done. Luna put her wand away and sighed, she looked above his head seeing that Nargles stomping on his head-their faces were turning red and they were trying very hard to hurt him, but it wasn't working. "As you all know, I am also a seer, so as Harry was telling me about things that might've been important I saw Finn in my vision."

The said older Original vampire looked to the witch, his eyes were huge. "You did?" He asked. Luna nodded and took his hand.

"You feel it, don't you? You even felt it when we first met?" She asked him, knowing well what she was talking about. Finn nodded; he felt this connection or this bond whenever they touched, it was euphoric. He felt, well he couldn't explain what he felt; Finn just felt things differently with her and it was beautiful.

Luna smiled and rubbed his knuckles, she felt it too. She felt his emotions just as he felt hers. Luna felt how powerful, yet caring Finn was-along with his insecurities and fear of this world. He also felt that he was a monster and he wanted to hurt her, but Luna could see that he would never hurt her.

Ginny and Harry saw the adoration in their eyes, along with the siblings they have never seen Luna or Finn look like that at anyone in their lives.

Ginny never saw Luna ever have that type of look for anyone while they were in school together, but if seeing her friend fall for someone made Luna happy, then it made her happy.

Elijah cleared his throat which made them break their trans. He smirked and fixed his tie. "Back to our situation,"

"Right." Luna said. She kept on hand in Finn's as she discussed what to do with their deceased parents. "I'm also going to need the daggers."

He slapped his hand on that table to get his attention across. "Absolutely not," Klaus glowered out.

"Even though I have never seen these daggers I know that they too have dark magic around them," Luna straighten her back to show that she wasn't scared of the hybrid. "What if one of Caroline's friends came into your home and found a way to kill one of you? Would you want that to happen?" She asked.

"No," Klaus muttered. "But, I might need them."

"For what?" She asked. "I can protect you, so could my friends. We are not your average witches, we can protect the ones we care for. And yes, I have meet you as Storm-"

"You were Storm?" Kol asked. He got a closer look to her eyes and he snapped his fingers. "I knew it! I knew I saw you from somewhere before, but how did you do it?" He asked.

"It's called Animagus," Harry said. He too learned from McGonagall after the Hogwarts Battle, his Animagi was a stage similar to his Patronus. "It's a skill that you learn to morph into any animal."

"Whoa." Rebekah and Kol whispered while Finn, Klaus and Elijah's expression were all the same; amazed.

"But, I can and will protect you lot from any harm and that certainly mean getting rid of those three major factors in your life." Luna said. "My magic comes from the inside, it's a magical core. I am not a witch like the Bennett girl. Nik, you don't need the daggers anymore. Mikael could never harm you again, alright?" She asked.

Klaus thought about it and had flashbacks from when he was very young and how his parents were treated to how his family is now. They were all together now, there was no Mikael or Ester to harm them, just the daggers and he had no use for them anymore either. He looked to from his siblings to Luna and her friends, he finally caved in and agreed.

"Fine." He said. "We shall take the daggers along with our dearly departed mother and father."

Luna smiled and stood up. What surprised the family that a ghostly bear stood in front of Luna with his mouth wide opened. "Hello President Samuel G. Quahog, my name is Luna Lovegood from the British Witches and Wizards Intelligent. You had put Harry Potter on a mission to come to Mystic Falls, Virginia to keep a close eye on a family call the Mikaelsons, also known as the Originals. But, with personal problems that was going on I had taken on the mission and I have concluded that the Mikaelsons have deemed them to be harmless." The Mikaelsons released their breaths when she was telling this president the news. "I have found the source of the problem that is running amuck with Mystic Falls. It's the Original Witch and her husband the Original Vampire Slayer, also known as Ester and Mikael along with the daggers that belonged to another group of vampire slayers called The Five. I will have both of the remains of the deceased and the daggers brought to you within the next 24 hours."

The bear closed its mouth and looked at Luna for the next order. "Take this to President Samuel Quahog, in New York please." The bear nodded and vanished away. Luna turned back to the Mikaelsons and she noticed their expressions. "Haven't you seen a Patronus before?" She asked them. But they never answered.

"Wasn't yours a hare?" Harry asked.

Luna shrugged and placed her wand behind her ear. "I guess I found a new happy memory." She smiled at Finn who blushed and fidgeted in his set. "The message will be sent to Mr. President Quahog and he will determine on when to get the council together for your parents and the daggers."

Elijah nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Lovegood."

Luna nodded and looked around the family and her friends. "You're welcome, I want this town and you all to be safe." They all nodded and decided to go back to their daily lives.

Luna had decided to go outside with Ginny to make a new ward for the Mikaelsons, Harry had decided to get to know some of the siblings just a little bit longer before they had to go home to plan a wedding just a little bit more.

Finn leaned against the window to watch both witches putting spells on rocks and hiding them around the garden from prying eyes. He didn't notice Klaus standing next to him to also watch them.

"She is something, isn't she?" Klaus asked. Finn only nodded not answering his half-brother. "And you seem to have feelings for her, you know Finn, love is a vampire's greatest weakness."

"Yes, Niklaus you have always said that to me," Finn said with annoyance. "And what's your excuse with that blond vampire baby you go after?" He was getting tired of his brother's proclaim of anti-love with vampires, but he had no room to mock Finn. Klaus was his own hypocrite when it came to love.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Finn. "Don't make me-"

"What dagger me?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Finn turned to Klaus with dark hazel-green eyes. "I don't care. I don't care if you stuck me back in that bloody coffin or with that dagger in my heart because you know Luna would try to save me from you." He growled out. That is Klaus's only fail safe is his threats, doesn't he know that Luna could take him in out in second flat?

Klaus eyed his older brother, the only other time he has seen him like this was when he and Saraphine were ready to get married and one of the drunk villagers were trying to touch her, but Finn stopped them before they could hurt her anymore.

Jealousy was strong with this one, Klaus thought. "I see." He muttered. "Well, I just hope you know what you are getting into."

Finn rolled his eyes and went back to watching Luna and Ginny. "I know who I am getting involved with, Niklaus, I have eyes of my own."

"I understand, I just hope that you don't come crying to me when you sink your teeth in her neck while you two are-" Klaus was pinned against a wall and was held by his throat. He was being dragged up and the wall and his feet were dangling in the air as he was being held by Finn. The hybrid quite struggling when he saw the anger in his brother's eyes, especially seeing his vampire features come through and it was quite funny to see his older brother mad over the witch.

"Finish that sentience, Niklaus." Finn growled and narrowed his eyes. He went full on vampire on him, "I dare you, brother." He tightened his hand around his brother's skinny neck. Finn drew Klaus back and hit him against the wall only to leave a Klaus shape like dent in the wall.

Klaus tried to pry his Finn's hands away from him, but he was too strong. Klaus never knew how strong his brother was until now, and it surprised him very much. "When did you get so strong?" He asked while still trying to push Finn away.

"The second Elijah pull that dagger out of me," Finn growled. "That is when I, how do you say it, grew balls and took care of business." He let go of Klaus and threw him across the foyer and into the kitchen where he landed on the other side of the island. Finn heard his brother groan and move around to get his baring's back in order. Finn dusted himself off and shouted to Klaus, "I have gotten stronger since being away from my family, I see. You always claim you are stronger than me, I know wolf venom could hurt me, but I have seen your weakness too, brother."

Klaus stood up and narrowed his eyes showing his golden and red hybrid eyes. "And that is?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Finn smirked and walked away.

Kol chuckled and shook his head. "You have just been told off by our bore of a brother, Nik." He started to laugh and follow Finn out.

Klaus growled and hit a vase that was filled with roses and lilies.

He was livid, why did Finn mock him about warning him about love. It was true, love was a vampire's greatest weakness, it made them vulnerable to the world and he didn't want that for his brother. Klaus didn't notice but Harry was standing next to Elijah while watching the hybrid pace back and forth.

"_Reparo_." Harry said as the vase with roses and lilies were fixed like a snap of the finger.

Elijah was still amazed at the magic around him, he has come across a few wand wielders here and there, but this was different. The usual witches and warlocks he was around were nature witches, the only witch that was similar to Luna that he came across was Helga Hufflepuff; a century after he and his family turned into vampires. She was a mighty woman, funny and loyal but kind hearted. She treated him like a human and not a monster. But, her reaction was quite possibly his favorite because he had finally come clean about his vampirism; Helga was shocked at first but shook it off and continued her friendship with Elijah until her last breath.

Klaus growled and showed his hybrid eyes, he was mad and livid about Finn. He really wanted to dagger his older brother, but with Luna and her friends around he couldn't do that.

The hybrid stomped towards the bay window, he watched Finn walk with Luna and Ginny as they placed news rocks where the old ones were when Elena and her company came to destroy them. "Finn better count his stars that I don't dagger and lock him away for another thousand years."

Elijah sighed and walked to his brother, he laid his hand on Klaus's shoulder. "We count our stars every day, Niklaus," He said. "But you must understand that we are in the company of powerful witches, and even they can take you down."

The hybrid sighed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was practically bowing down to witches, but at least these witches were friendlier then Bonnie Bennett and many other witches he came across in his life time.

Later that night Luna said goodbye to her friends, they also agreed that they would go to the council that afternoon. The Mikaelsons watched in amazement when they saw Ginny and Harry pop out of their home. Luna sent a Patronus to her father, stating that she was safe and that she loved him. Rebekah sat teary eyed as she watched her new witchy friend say that she loved her father, Luna explained that even Threstrals get upset over their loved ones-which made the female Original laugh until her tears were gone.

After the Mikaelsons have token their baths and gone to bed it was only Finn and Luna in the living room watching the fire burn. It was silent, not really an awkward or pregnant silent but more of a peaceful silent, which made Finn smile at Luna. She sat there reading _The Tale of the Three Brothers_, Finn didn't get the story at first until she explained it and let him read about it. He was quite intrigue by the story, she explained to him that it might've been based on a real-life event. She also said that she remembered her mom or dad read it to her, it was her favorite story.

When Finn told her about some of the books he had read, example _Fahrenheit 451_, she was appalled by what the story represented. Her eyes were huge like a cartoon character, it made Finn laugh at that. He explained the book to Luna and she got it but didn't like it.

They had both called it a night and we walking to the bed room, but a problem was that Luna didn't have a room; she shared a room with Finn for the past could of days. Finn found it awkward at first, but then eased to it. He has shared a bed with Saraphine and Sage before, but they were similar, so why did he find it strange that he was used to spending time with Luna over his past lovers.

As they laid in bed-Finn on the right, wearing only army green pajama bottoms and Luna on the left, who was wearing a lilac nightgown-they stared at the ceiling as the moon shined through the windows. It was full and very bright.

"Remus would be turning at this time." Luna muttered.

"Hmm?" Finn looked to Luna who was facing him. Neither of them could sleep, so they reduced to talking. They turned and were laying on their sides, pinkies touching and their breaths as even as they can be.

"Remus Lupin was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Luna whispered as she looked down at their hands that were barely touching. "He was married to Nymphadora Tonks and they had a child together. He is also a werewolf."

Finn farrowed his brows at that statement. "What happened to him? Remus, I mean." He asked.

"He died." She looked at him with her doe eyes and a frown on her face. "Along with Tonks, her mother is taking care of their child now."

"What is their son's name?"

"Edward Theodor Lupin," She said. "Also known as Teddy. He is a happy baby. He is actually just like Tonks in the way of having her abilities, anytime he gets upset or pulls your hair he changes his appearance."

"What abilities does he have?" He asked. Finn took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles.

"Teddy is a Metamorphmagus," Luna smiled when he brought her hand up to lay a kiss on her knuckles. His lips were soft and nice in her opinion. "That means that he and his mother could change their appearances into anything, I do remember Tonks always changing her look at times it was funny to see her go from a human to a duck or a pig."

Finn chuckled, laid on his back and pulled Luna into his arms. After running his hands over her waist, from before he never got a good feeling on her hips or anything about her; Luna was petti and her hips were narrow, he didn't mind women who were big or small, women were just strange creatures in his opinion.

Women in this era cared more about their looks than anything else, they were quite vain in their looks and pride, but Luna didn't care. Luna could wear the strangest of outfits and Finn would find her beautiful in what she wore. She even surprised him when she pulled out her Lion hat that roared at anyone who dared touched it; but when Finn touched it, it purred at him.

Luna laid her hand on Finn's chest and she laid her head on his shoulder, in her eyes he had the same body type Charlie Weasley did. Finn was built, he had a muscular chest, arms and torso; his skin was smooth but had slight hair on his chest, slightly cold but warm at the same time. She dragged her fingers over his defined abs and straying away from his defined V line. When she would touch him goosepimple would come on his skin, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

She pulled away from him and laid her hand on his cheek. "Remus and Tonks were a strange couple, but a unique one." Luna muttered, she kissed his shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

Finn tensed at first but then calmed down when Luna placed her hand on his chest, he laid his hand on her head and started to play with her damp hair that was in a loss braid. He loved her long hair, it was curly but then straight in some areas of her hair. The only time he had seen long hair just like Luna's was on women who were religious or his mother and sister.

But, he was also not used to people touching him, he was the type of man that didn't like to be touched or people touching him. When Luna touched him, he felt at piece and it was magical. He sighed and laid his cheek on her head, Finn started to run his fingers tips over her spine. Luna smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Good night, Finn." Luna muttered.

The said older Mikaelson smiled at his witch and kissed her crown. "Goodnight, my Luna."

That night, there was no nightmares, cold sweats or potions to help him sleep. Just a peaceful, quiet night in the Mikaelson household.

†

That next morning, Luna had gotten a Patronus back from President Quahog saying that he would have a meeting read for them to meet the Mikaelsons and their departed loved ones. The next thing they knew was that Luna and The Mikaelsons have dressed, eaten their breakfast and packed a bag or two to go on their trip to New York. As they stood in the middle of the foyer with their bags in hand Luna popped in with the daggers and Mikael's ashes along with the coffin that was floating behind her, her endless bag and La Wanda on her shoulder.

Klaus was rolling his keys in his hands which made Luna shook her head and smile. "We are not going by car," She said.

"Then how are we getting to New York?" Rebekah asked. She crossed her arms with a scowl on her face.

Luna smiled. "We use apparition, of course." She took Finn's hand, telling everyone to grab each other's hand and hold tight. The next second, they felt like they were being sucked into a vacuum, the family was screaming and shouting. It was very uncomfortable and not very travel friendly.

Once they finally landed they all looked a bit green, Rebekah and Klaus were leaning on pillars to get their baring's back, Elijah and Finn pinched the bridge of their noses to get rid of their dizziness and Kol was heaving his guts out. Luna gave them all concerned looks, so she pulled out several nausea potions to calm their stomachs. They all said thank you.

Not too far away, Harry and Ginny were laughing their butts off at the Mikaelsons. Kol was the first to look up at the couple and gave them a dirty look, the couple stopped laughing and greeted them with nods. When the Mikaelsons calmed down they looked up to find themselves in front of a building that held the America Magical Ministry of America. It was huge, bigger than the White House, it was several hundred feet tall and it look to have many levels for various workers. It was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luna said. The Mikaelsons nodded in awe, she smiled having the coffin follow her into the building. Luna walked in with Finn on her right and Ginny and Harry on her left, along with the rest of the Mikaelsons following right there with them.

Luna stood in front of an Aurora's desk with the coffin floating behind her. "Hello." She said getting the lady's attention.

The lady was Lucy Dunburn, she had shoulder length caramel hair that was in a fifties style, well actually her whole style was a fifties era look. It looked like she jumped out of a _I Love Lucy_ episode. She snapped her gum; her red full lips are what stood out to the crew. "May I help you?" She asked with a heavy New Jersey accent.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," She said, as she introduced herself Rebekah and Klaus were smiling at their surroundings, they say quills flying by along with books and files. They saw a statue of four women, a man and a child, they were wearing 1700 century clothing, they were guessing they were Salem witches. "And I am here to see President Samuel Quahog." Luna had noticed that Finn was somewhat twitching and being paranoid, so she took his hand in hers.

Lucy rolled her eyes and blew a bubble from her gum. "What's the issue you are here for?" She asked after she popped her gum.

"I am here to give the remains of the Original Witch and Original Vampire Hunter along with The Five daggers." Luna said.

Lucy dropped her floating quill and looked at Luna with her brown eyes. "No." She muttered. Her heart was racing, she has heard about the Original Witch and her family. She was shocked to learn that the Original Family was standing in front of her.

"Is that a problem?" Elijah asked.

"No, sir." She said. Lucy stood in a hurry and fixed her dress. "It's just...I am so sorry, it's just I didn't realize that I was standing in front of Supernatural Royalty." She came around her desk and saw the floating coffin. "Is that Ester?" She asked.

"It's the bitch herself," Kol puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. "Cold and dead. Killed by our own hands." He chuckled and cracked his fingers.

Lucy chuckled and cleared her throat. "Right this way, Ms. Lovegood." She walked ahead of them leading them the Pentagram Office.

When she opened the two huge double doors to hear the sound of President Samuel Quahog hitting a gavel. "Meeting adjured." But he was stopped short when he saw a floating coffin along with a very familiar family. "Lucy, please explain to me what is going on."

The Mikaelsons found that the Pentagram Office was very intimating room, the office had benches on both sides and a Pentagram in the center of the floor. The President has a throne with the MACUSA logo on the back of the throne on a tier with a red curtain and the MACUSA logo behind it and benches on both sides of the throne.

The President had to in his late forties, he had mocha skin color, brown eyes and had a burr hair style and a trimmed beard. He wore a suit similar to Elijah, but the pin was the same logo has the one behind him.

"Mr., President, sir," Lucy said with a stutter. "These are the Mikaelsons with Luna Lovegood and very important dead people." She said with a bit of sass, I guess she wants to get in trouble again. The president nodded her away, he saw her scurry off like a mouse. The President rolled his eyes and watched the dirty blond look at the Pentagram Office in wonder.

Luna was in awe, she pulled out her Spectrespecs and saw millions, no trillions of Wrackspurts. "Wrackspurts! All of your heads are full of them." Luna exclaimed with awe.

President Quahog cleared his throat, she looked at him with her colors Spectrespecs, she smiled and placed them on her head.

"Hello." President Samuel greeted.

Luna smiled and put the coffin down. "Hello, President Quahog." At the corner of her eyes she saw Ginny and Harry going to sit next to a Native American couple. "My name is Luna Lovegood and you are in the presence of the Mikaelson children and the remains of their mother and father."

"I thought I sent Harry Potter on this mission." He said with authority in his voice.

"You did, Mr. President," Harry said as he stood up. His palms were kind of sweaty, but he had faced worse. President Quahog was very intimidating to say the least, so he was very nervous. "But, I was having issues with lose Death Eaters; some were in America and others still in the UK. I couldn't leave my job to report back to you while I had everything else going on." Thanking God, he took out the part of his personally life. No one needed to know that the Boy Who Lived was having personal problems.

President Quahog sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Ok, Mr. Potter, I have heard enough." He needed to get to the bottom of this. Quahog looked to Luna and said, "We originally sent Mr. Potter go to America and see what the cause of the issue was."

She nodded. "And I had tested those theories out when I was observing Bonnie Bennett and the Mikaelsons." Luna said as she took out Mikael's ashes and the daggers, she laid them on top of the coffin and looked back to the President that kind of reminded her of Marcel when he would've aged well. "It wasn't the Mikaelson who were causing the issues, it was the dark magic that laid in Mystic Falls."

The President chuckled along with some of the council. "Ms. Lovegood, I can reassure you that there isn't dark magic in Mystic Falls."

"Actually, President, sir," Rebekah stepped forward with confidence, but inside she was kind of scared. He looked at her with fierce that had all four brothers come around her. "Our mother practiced dark magic. A few months before she wanted to kill our older brother only to make us human again to undo what she had done."

"That is true, President Quahog." Elijah said. He placed his hand on Rebekah's shoulder to guide her back to Klaus and Kol while Finn still had his hand in Luna's. "Our mother wanted to undo her mistake along with our father who had the last weapon to kill us; the white oak stake."

"And where is that stake now, Mr. Mikaelson?" President Quahog asked leaning forward waiting to hear what they have to say.

Klaus chuckled and rubbed his chin. "At the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. And if it wasn't for my oracle that I was with-"

"Shagging, to be more accurate." Kol muttered as he was messing with his daylight ring.

Klaus rolled his eyes with irritation to Kol. "My oracle said that if someone killed us with the white oak stake then the whole sire line died with us." He replied.

The President farrowed his brows. "Really?" He asked.

Klaus nodded and gave him a small smirk. Yes, Klaus slept around here and there, but if he knew the right people they would save him and his family. I guess you could say he was thankful for his oracle. "So, I had all of the white oak sent to us on a silver platter and brunt them until they were no more."

The President looked from the brothers to the sister of the Mikaelsons. He has heard about these siblings, seen their track sheets about their kills and their lives. Samuel did have pity for Klaus because he grew up similar to the hybrid, being beaten by his father and having a neglectful mother that only cared about herself. If he had siblings, he would keep them safe as well.

"Mr. Potter," President Quahog looked to Harry who again stood up. "I hear that you have something that could bring back Ester and Mikael, to hear their side of the story."

Harry nodded and tossed the resurrection stone to Finn. Luna stood next to him and looked at the black stone that was sitting in the middle of a gold band. "That is the Resurrection Stone, Tom Riddle and Albus Dombledore held this ring. Harry had more success bring back his family back."

"They are more like ghost then flesh." Harry said.

President Quahog nodded. "I also set a ring around Ester's coffin and Mikael's ashes, so they will not be getting near you all."

Luna saw how nervous Finn looked while he was holding the stone. "Finn," Luna placed her hand on his arm, he looked up at her with curious eyes. "If you don't want to do it Klaus or Elijah could do it, they despise your parents more."

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine, I can do it. I need to face the people that almost took our lives." Luna nodded and watched as Finn looked at the stone to his family and had a memory in his mind about both of parents.

The next thing he knew was that both Ester and Mikael were talking to each other in a hurry. "We have to find a way to get back and undo what we have done," Mikael said.

"I am trying to talk to a witch, but she won't budge." Ester seethed not knowing that she and her husband were being watched. "I will have to go the old fashion way and possess the bitch."

Mikael smirked and took his wife's hand to only kiss them as he used to. "I love you when you get the authority in you."

Ester smirked and kissed his cheek. "Now, we have to talk about you getting back as well."

"And I could finally kill that beast of a bastard of mine." Mikael growled and pulled away from his wife, he would never lay a hand on his wife, but his sons and daughter needed to be taught a lesson.

Finn gripped Luna's hand in anger, he knew about those beatings because he took part of those a time or two. He had tried to make his father not hit his siblings, but he couldn't stop Mikael and now he can. "This is why you are dead, Mikael." Finn said with anger in his voice. Mikael and Ester's went huge and looked towards their oldest son. "You and mother, or should I say Ester, should both be burning in hell where the lowest of low should be."

"You know nothing, boy." Mikael snapped. "We and this world wants to be rid of you."

"But, you cannot touch us." Kol said as he stood next to Finn along with Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah standing around their older brother. Even though he was bore at times he still cared about them.

"We will see about that." Ester exclaimed and tried to raise he hand at them, but nothing happened. She started to panic and try again but again…nothing. Mikael tried to run towards them, but the barrier stopped him from even walking towards their children.

"How!?" Mikael screamed and tried again, and nothing was working. "I swear once we find a witch we will be back to kill the lot of you."

"Death himself wouldn't even pity you, you monster." Luna spoke up and now stood outside the invisible barrier.

"And who might you be?" Ester sarcastically asked.

"I'm the witch who will personally deliver you to Satan himself," She hand her wand pointing to the towards the dead parents, she looked towards the President who also had his wand out.

"You are a witch!" Ester shouted, she had a smile on her face. Now this was going to be a perfect plan. "You can get us out of here, we could work together by taking down my children, they have seen many things and they need to die. Please help us." Ester tried everything to get this young woman to help them, she didn't want to go. She needed to take her children out.

Luna tilted her head, she wanted to make them think she was thinking about it, but she knew better. She didn't want to help these ugly people. "Sorry, I cannot help you."

Ester hissed at the blond who was by her baby. "How dare you!" She exclaimed. Ester tried to charge at the young witch, with so much power, but was stopped by her husband.

"Order, order!" President Quahog called and was hitting his cavil. Everyone became silent and looked to the President. Quahog sighed and said, "Now, Ester and Mikael please explain to me, from the beginning about how you turned your own flesh and blood." He demanded.

Mikael narrowed his eyes and said, "I would never confess to a slave about my miss comings."

Quahog started to belly laugh and in the snap of a finger he zapped Mikael making him quiet. Ester gasped and tried to do to a spell to let her husband speak again but nothing was working, she looked to the dark man and said, "Undo what you did to my husband or I will-"

"What will you do, Ester?" Quahog asked. He was challenging the ancient witch, to see if she has power over him like he learned when he was young. But, she wasn't as scary as people made her out to be, she was a mother with selfish ways. He was more powerful then her. "Would you smit me, turn me into a toad? No, I don't see that happening from you. You would make me immortal just to spite me." He stood tall and said, "Do you know who I am?"

Ester stood tall and eyed the man. "No, you don't seem familiar to me." She replied.

Quahog smirked and said, "I am the man that decides your fate, but I can already see where you lay in the future." He stopped and rubbed his chin. "But, maybe you and your husband have a case that you wanted to plea." He said. Quahog snapped his fingers and heard a gasp from the child beater.

The crowd around the council room where booing and screaming for them to not a case, even the Mikaelson children were screaming at the President, imploring that they didn't deserve a case.

Ester looked to her husband and gave him a kiss before looking to the President. "Sir, I am a woman and a mother, I want my family to be together, so please find it in your heart to bring my husband and I back to life and let my family be whole again." She pleaded.

"Poppy cock!" Klaus exclaimed. Mikael and Ester turn to the hybrid with narrowed eyes. "You just want to come back into our lives and kill us, but no more. No more!" He yelled. "I will not have you come back near our family, Mikael you tortured us, beat me and left scars behind. You aren't a man, you are a bastard, a monster. Not I, you." Klaus looked to his mother and smirked. "And you are a cold dead bitch that wants to be rid of my and the vampire species."

"Speak no more lies, Niklaus." Ester demanded. She walked towards her son but stopped when she had a small shock go through her body, she looked around the room and back to the president.

President Quahog had a natural expression on his face, he wasn't gonna let these poor excuses of parents back into the world. "I have made my discussion, Ester and Mikael, you are banished from this world and your magic is stripped."

"No!" Ester shouted.

"You bastard!" Mikael exclaimed.

Quahog ignored the couple and continued, "And you two will earn a new place in your afterlife." President Quahog had his wand towards the floor and it opened up to a pit of lost and moaning souls, there was lava and fire as well.

"No!" Ester shouted as she placed her arms around Mikael's waste. "I don't want to go, I still have a chance to come back."

Mikael narrowed his eyes at Klaus and Elijah, he growled and yelled, "I will be back to kill you lot, especially you Niklaus."

Both Ester and Mikael were being dragged by lost souls, their clothed were being singed and their skin being burnt. Now Ester and Mikael were really being dragged to hell, so they could truly be judge by the man who takes sinners. But, as they were being dragged they were yelling and cursing at their children declaring that they would be back and to take them out.

As the demons were growling and grabbing their bodies, one demon grabbed Ester; she looked at Klaus and whispered, "I am so sorry, Niklaus. For everything that I have done to you." Hope that this little sympathy will bring her back, but it didn't work. The demon growled and snapped her neck, it cackled at Ester's body and pushed her down along with its brothers and sisters. Klaus sighed and Rebekah into his chest, so she wouldn't see these evil things.

Mikael tried very hard to kick those pesky things away, but they kept coming back. The Original Vampire Slayer looked towards his children and declared, "I will have my revenge!" And in the next second he screamed in horror as one demon plunged its first through Mikael's chest and took out his black bleeding heart, Mikael coughed up black blood and slumped over. Then the demon threw down the heart along with laughing and going with its family.

Once they were gone the floor was back to normal then there was a light that was coming into to the office, the Mikaelsons even felt the weight off their shoulders being lifted off. Rebekah smiled and hugged Elijah and Klaus along with Kol and Finn, they were smiling and somewhat cheering.

Everyone was in shock just to see both of the most dangerous Originals be dragged down to where they belonged. Luna looked towards the Mikaelsons as they were breathing a sigh of relief that they were gone, but everything stopped when a gavel was hit.

"Silence, please." President Quahog said. The crowd went silent along with the Mikaelsons. "Mr. Niklaus Mikaelsons, could you come forward please." The said hybrid stepped forward standing next to the coffin with a blank stare, but on the inside kind of terrifying. "Those daggers that you have had for nearly 900 years have also caused the stir in Mystic Falls, yes?" Klaus nodded and placed his hands behind his back like a soldier. "Along with the remains of Ester and Mikael I will need those daggers to go into the Dark Artifact Room. Can you hand those over to us?"

Klaus looked at those three items that have haunted for years. Now that his step-father and mother were gone their remains were nothing but what they were; remains for Satan. But the daggers were something else, they were what protected his family from Mikael, to keep them safe and out of his hair if need be at times. He looked back to his siblings who all had pleading looks in their eyes, they were ready to move on from those weapons that could neutralize them. Luna's words were driving in his ear, they didn't need those anymore, they were safe.

The hybrid looked back to the President. "These things have been part of my life for the last thousand years, they had helped keep my family together when Mikael was chasing us." He looked to his brothers and sister with tears in his eyes. "I want us to be a family again, I want them gone." He turned to the president and said, "I am ready to give them up, they have been nothing but trouble for me." Klaus grabbed all five of them and handed them to President Quahog. The President shook Klaus's hand as he walked back towards his family.

Being the brother that always helped him, Elijah placed his hand on his shoulder with a small smile on his stern face. Elijah was very proud of him, along with Rebekah, Kol and Finn-who had finally moved on as well.

"The remains of Ester and Mikael will stay in our position to make sure that there isn't any lingering dark magic in them to make a dark witch bring their souls back, along with giving the daggers to our head of Dark Artifact Magic Julian Don Juan." President Quahog said as he hit the gavel. "Meeting augured." President Quahog stood up and left to go back to his office with the daggers and ashes in his hands along with the coffin following him.

"I say we celebrate!" Rebekah exclaimed. She looked at her brothers and her new magical friends. "We could show you around, see the new sites and musicals." Elijah, Klaus and Kol groaned, but Finn didn't. He kind of liked musicals, well very few of them he could tolerate. They all started to walk away with Rebekah waving her arms around. "What? I just want Luna, Ginny and Harry to see what New York is like."

"Ginny and I have been here before," Said Harry. "We went here after we graduated Hogwarts."

"And we might come back for our honeymoon." Ginny replied. Harry looked to his bride to be as Ginny raised her eyebrows up and down. He blushed and pulled her to his person.

"Pigfarts?" Kol stopped and asked. They all started to laugh as Rebekah guided them to a baked goods shop called _Kowalski Quality Baked Goods_ that had beasts shaped like donuts.

Luna took herself away from the group and held back, she took Finn's hand and softened her eyes at him. "Are you all right?" She asked. Luna had noticed that Finn had gone quiet, his eyes were distant and not lively like she wanted them to be.

Finn looked at Luna with his hazel-green eyes, but to the witch they held grief, sadness and awe. It was like he was seeing things differently now than before. "I feel different." He muttered.

"A good or bad different?" She asked. "Because it might be Aquavirius Maggots, they have been active lately." Luna was looking into studies about Aquavirius Maggots were very active in Hogwarts and some small percentage in Ilvermorny. "I have something that can cure it.

"Huh?" He asked. Finn could never keep up with Luna sometimes, she went from zero to sixty in seconds. She still shocked him sometimes.

Luna stopped his and placed her hands on his face. "They are little creatures that live in your brain. So, if you are feeling different that might be the cause of it." She replied.

Finn have her one of his rare smiles, took Luna's hands in his and shook his head. "No, Luna, it's not…whatever they are called. I'm fine. I just feel relieved I guess." He chuckled humorlessly and kissed her hands. "I don't feel like the world is going to end or that I am carrying some darkness around me, I feel like my world is going to be different from now on."

Luna titled her head, seeing their future and it was going to be bright.

They didn't see that his siblings and her friends were standing there watching them, they all tried so hard not to giggle or snicker at them being cute and fluffy, but they did. And what made them laugh even more was that Luna asked, "Are you sure that it isn't Aquavirius Maggots?" Finn laughed and pulled his witch into his arms as they walked with their family to the baked goods café.

Finn was going to take care of his little witch no matter what. The siblings thought of him to be the suicidal, self-righteous brother hell bent on taking out his own family, but now seeing that the world had different views on Evil they might not see him as he once was before. He was not a boar, an ugly animal that walked on this earth, Finn Mikaelson was a bear and he was going to protect his little witch come hell or high water.

* * *

Author's Notes: And that's it folks! So, I hope you enjoyed the update, I know I did. Again, I added and took stuff away and this is what I love more. Its so beautiful! But, anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. I am not confirming this, but I did a little digging and in the MACUSA or _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ Wiki page it says that President Samuel Quahog is the current President of the MACUSA. We don't know what he looks like, so I decided to imagine what he would look like. Originally, I had Denzel Washington as President Samuel Quahog, but I changed him to Tyler Perry aka Medea. But, I hope you like the guy I picked at the head of MACUSA.

_Death of Me-RED _(Thanks **xXBalorBabeXx** for the help.)


	7. Feed the Wolf

Author's Notes: Holy molly, it's getting to the very long chapters, so be prepared people or should I say buckle up buttercups! Lol. So, I hope y'all are enjoying the redo of _The Vampire Diaries+Harry Potter: The Dark of You_ so far, I know I am. Rereading and fix things are going smoothly which I am thankful for saving all my writings. Phew! But, enough of my rambling I hope y'all enjoy! 28 pages later...hello to all my new readers.

P.S. I'm sorry I didn't update last week, been busy with a whole lotta stuff in my life, plus writing the last few chapters in the story, so yes. Again, I'm sorry but I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6 Feed the Wolf**

Just the day before President Quahog had sent his German Shepard Patronus to Luna to say that the daggers had large amount of dark magic in them, along with Ester and Mikael's remains having little to no magic. He even asked the Mikaelsons if they wanted the remains back, they all said "No!" which made the MACUSA burn the both of them and put the ashes in urns where Julian Juan took them deep into the Dark Archives Safe where no one could get the ashes back.

As Luna was making a rose bloom from a dead rose bush she didn't know that she was being watched by a Death Eater. He was on the edge of the property waiting for the right moment to attack.

Where are the Mikaelsons you might be asking; Elijah and Klaus are taking care of Mystic Falls business, Rebekah and Kol were in their rooms back in the Mikaelson Mansion and Finn was exploring Mystic Falls or at least what used to be the village he grew up in and sadly he was being watched by the Scooby Gang.

Luna was walking around the house only to come across an adult Threstral and her baby, who was walking similar to a baby fawn, on the broader of the woods, but they were closer the clearing. She chuckled and walked towards the creatures, she had an apple and meat on hand.

But she didn't see the Death Eater who was dressed in black come up behind her, bring his wand eye level and whisper, "_Crucio_." A forbidden curse, an unforgiveable curse.

Luna felt a tightness around her body, she shook it off, but it came again and that's when she went down on her knees and made her scream her lungs out. She felt like a thousand hot knives were coursing through her body, she felt just excruciating pain.

"Where is he?" The Death Eater asked. He kept doing _Crucio _on Luna to try to make her talk. He wanted answers on to where Harry Potter was, so that he could get his revenge. "Where is Harry Potter!?" He screamed. All Luna could do was scream only to pray that one of the Mikaelsons her heard her.

It was pain beyond anything Luna had ever experienced; her very bones were on fire; her head was surely splitting open... she wanted it to end... to black out. She felt one thousand white-hot knives, boring into her skin. Writhed through the air like a drowning woman, thrashing and howling in pain praying, hoping that someone would save her.

For some reason all of the Mikaelsons stopped what they were doing when they felt a chill go down their spine. Finn stopped in his tracks when he heard a feminine scream and rushed off towards the sound of painful screams and yelling. But, his siblings beat him to it and they hid in the shadows of the trees, and what they saw was monstrous, Luna arching her back and screaming, they saw her struggling and thrashing around like some was drowning.

The Death Eater stopped and stomped towards Lune when she tried to get her wand to retaliate but the Death Eater stepped on her hand when he stopped saying the unforgivable spell. "Tell me where he is, or I will kill you." He demanded.

She moaned in pain and said, "I will not tell you where he is." Luna groaned and tried to get her hand away from his shoes. To be honest, she didn't see this coming if you had to ask her. But, she did see her new friends not just a few feet away, and Finn didn't look happy.

The Death Eater smirked and sneered. "Then you left me no choice, you crazy bitch." He whispers _Crucio _one more time watching Luna trash and struggle along with screaming that got the sicko off. Luna felt tightness around her whole body...made her scream her lungs out. It was like her whole body was on fire. Burning from the inside out. Every vein in her body alight with a pain unimaginable until experienced. He was about to say the killing curse when he was blindsided by a bear! But, it wasn't a bear, it was Finn Mikaelson.

Finn wrapped his hands around the stranger's neck and he showed off his vampire features. He growled and punched this man a couple of times after he wrapped his hands around his skinny neck. "What are you?" Finn pulled off the man's mask and saw a young man, about in his early twenties or so with very dark circles under his eyes. "Who are you?" Finn asked.

Kol came up behind his brother as Klaus and Rebekah checked on Luna. Finn handed his brother the wand without even looking from the man. "What a strange looking wand." It looked like thorns from a rose push or a deadly tree. Kol smirked at the young man and snapped his wand in half.

"No!" He shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Kol smirked. "Oh, little ole me?" He asked. "Why? I'm an Original vampire, son. Now, who the hell do you think you are?" He kneeled by his brother and punching him in the nose. The young man groaned and tried to cover his nose, but it didn't work because Finn grabbed his hand and broke his wrist.

"Aaahhh!" The man screamed and was knocked out by Elijah. The second oldest Mikaelson has had enough of this.

"Luna, love, can you hear me?" Rebekah asked as she placed her hands-on Luna's cheeks. Luna gripped Klaus's hand in hers, she still felt the tightness and was shaking. _Crucio _is what Bellatrix did on Hermione when they were trapped in Malfoy basement.

"Unforgivable spell." She whispered and then her world went into darkness.

Rebekah's eyes went huge when she saw Luna's grey doe eyes close. "Luna? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear her heartbeat, Bekah." Klaus muttered. Which he could because it was strong and soft but before it was beating like a hummingbird. "She is fine, but whatever that spell was does it will not be said again."

Rebekah nodded as she whipped away her tear. "Agreed." She said.

Rebekah and Klaus looked over to Kol, Finn and Elijah. Elijah had picked up the unconscious stranger on his shoulders, then Finn charged towards his young siblings to pick up his witch bridal style, who was also in a comatose like state. He glared at the two blond siblings who were standing there with innocence looks.

Finn carried Luna towards his room while Elijah and Kol took the stranger to the red room of pain. When Finn laid Luna down he saw that she was slightly groaning and small moans coming from her, she was twitching and heaving out her breaths, he didn't know how to fix her and wanted to cure her with his blood, but he was afraid of her dying. He sat next to her and took her hand in his, he laid a kiss on her knuckles and watched as at times she moaned but then breathe a sigh of relief when she felt a rough finger run of her small hand.

He heard a small knock on his door. When he turned around it was Rebekah. "Elijah needs you, Finn." He scoffed and turned back to Luna. "I can watch over her, brother. I care about her as much as you do, she is my friend and plus she got two of the most threatening people in our lives. Please, Finn." Rebekah begged.

Finn sighed and nodded. "Fine, I will go." He stood up and ran his knuckled over Luna's cheeks, she leaned into his touch with a small sigh. "But, if anything happens to her, let me know." Rebekah nodded and sat next to dreamy witch.

Finn was going to take care of his little witch no matter what. The siblings thought of him to be the suicidal, self-righteous brother hell bent on taking out his own family, but now seeing that the world had different views on Evil they might not see him as he once was before. He was not a boar, an ugly animal that walked on this earth, Finn Mikaelson was a bear and he was going to protect his little witch come hell or high water.

•

It was two days later was when Luna was sitting in the living room with Finn, he put her legs across his, he was rubbing them and lost in his thoughts. Whenever she wasn't look Finn would see that she shook ever now and then, and she was pale and breathing a bit heavily, that next morning he saw bruises where she had thrashed around in pain. She had also lost her voice for a period of time, Luna only whispered but luckily the siblings could hear her with their super hearing. He thought back to when he and his brothers were interrogating the Death Eater.

_The brothers surrounded the stranger as his chin hit his chest. He was tied to a chair, both his feet and hands; he was covered in bruises and blood; he had a broken nose, swollen eye and a few broken fingers. Even his left hand was a mess where Finn had broken it and was turning purple._

"_Do you know who he is?" Elijah asked. _

_Niklaus smirked and crossed his arms. "I had a witch on hand sneak into his memories and apparently he wants revenge against Harry because he killed his father who also a Death Easter during the Hogwarts battle," Nik said. "His name is Tomas McGolven." Nik moved towards Tomas and pulled back his sleeve. On his left forearm it was a tattoo of a dark as night, a snake curling a skull. "Oh, now that is an interesting piece of ink." _

"_It looks more like a brand to me, brother." Finn muttered. _

_Kol and Elijah looked at each, asking if how he knew about that. "And how did you know that, Finn?" _

_He sighed with frustration. "A decade before you all decided to leave me daggered I saw a branded slave at the De Martel castle with a similar brand on their back." And Finn could remember that day to the T. He was outside of the castle until he came across a female slave who looked like she was in pain, he decided to help her until Tristian De Martel came along and ripped her peasant blouse off to show a gnarly brand on her back. Tristian was about to hit her until Finn stopped him from even putting a hand on her, he compelled them both. For Tristian it was that he never saw him there and to forget that the girl even existed, and for the girl to run away and to never come back to that vile place. _

"_I saw those as well," Elijah whispered. He fixed his cufflinks thinking about the same thing. Along with his other brothers as well. _

_They all stopped thinking when Tomas groaned and shifted in the chair, but he couldn't move. When he opened his one good eye and find that he couldn't move because he was tied up to a chair, his good eye found four strangers standing front of him. "Where the hell am I?" He asked with dominance in his voice. He tried to move but that only got him a punch in the nose again, he groaned and spat out blood. _

_Kol cracked his knuckles back in place and chuckled. "That felt amazing." He looked at his brothers and shrugged because they weren't laughing with him. "Well, the reason why you are here is because you hurt someone dear to us." _

_Tomas rolled his eye. "Really? Like Looney Lovegood is someone special, she's a fucking nut case." He cackled at that statement. Yes, being in Slytherin made him brave, but if he wanted to be part of his friends group he had to pick on Luna or Looney to be cool, which made him even want revenge even more. _

_Finn growled and upper cut Tomas's jaw. The said Death Eater groaned and tried to move his jaw, but it was stuck. Finn gripped his jaw making the man whimper. "You laid your dark magic on my Luna, and if you were one of those boys that even laid a hand on her in the God for saken school, I will have your arm mounted on my wall." He punched him one last time and tipped the chair of making the young man groan and try to squirm away from him. _

_Elijah pulled his older brother back and away from the young man. "Calm, brother." He muttered. _

_Finn was seething with rage, he was tired of people calling his witch looney or crazy; she was neither. Luna Lovegood was unique and beautiful in her own way and if people couldn't accept that then they weren't worthy of his or her time. _

_Klaus looked to his brothers with that evil smirk. He pulled the young man back in his position and patted his shoulder. "All we want to know is that deadly spell you out on her was." _

_Tomas chuckled and groaned when he moved his neck. "It's called _Crucio_. It's an unforgivable spell, mostly known as the death curse. It can cause a witch or wizard menace pain until they go insane or die. Maybe I should've went after Longbottom first, that fat fucker never knew what would hit him." He started to cackle until it got to Kol and the younger Original bitch slapped him. _

"_That's enough out of you." Kol hissed. He leaned down and got eye level with the dark wizard, he gripped the tied arms of the young man to the point where Kol pressed his nails they started to bleed. "Well, too bad you can't do the spell on us because," Kol brought to broken wand out of his pocket and waved it in front of his face. "I took and broke something special of yours since you almost broke something of ours." _

"_You son of a bitch." Tomas snarled and started to move around in the chair, but the pains in his arms were getting worse. "That was my father's wand!" _

_He let go of his arms and asked. "And what pray tell are you doing with it? I can't think of any reason for you to have." _

"_In the name of the Dark Lord himself, I wanted to take away something important to that lot that took away my father." Tomas growled and started to struggle. "I wanted to take away every one of the stupid Heroes that saved Hogwarts, starting with Looney Lovegood and work my way up to Harry for last, just so I can see the light leave his eyes." _

_Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "You have lost it, my friend." He rubbed his eyes and moved Kol away from Tomas before his brother just killed him. "I had a friend similar to you that took away something important to me, but I got them back because revenge was either an option, or well an option actually. Tomas, my friend, revenge for you is clouding your judgement on wanting to kill the heroes that saved our world. So, I suggest you don't talk about killing people before you have done it yourself, because we have been around for a thousand years and I have seen sickos like you die, and it's the most satisfying thing to see." Klaus slapped his cheek and stood up. _

_He stood behind him as he placed his hands on his shoulders to give him a tight grip. "Brothers, all of this torture has left me a bit parched, don't you think?" Klaus asked. _

_As he said this all four of the brothers put on their vampire features and hissed at the man. The young man tried to squirm out of the chair, but it wasn't working. He screamed when the brothers bit him; Klaus had him by the neck and Elijah had him on the forearm, Kol on the shoulder and Finn on the wrist. His blood was euphoric, it made you look at the world differently and it just made you sigh of relief that some new blood made you higher than a kit. _

_When they let go of Tomas, they sighed and relaxed while the young man groaned in the chair only to be put to sleep by Klaus, Finn feel better about the young man being unconscious for a while. _

Finn was shaked out of his thoughts. He looked to his right and saw Luna dragging her nails across his arm, which made him smile and kiss her hand. She was grateful to have him in her life because if that Death Eater kept torturing her she would've been dead by now.

"Thank you for saving me, for being there me and your family as well; I don't think I could be here right now if it wasn't for you," She whispered. Luna's grip tightened around his hand when he gave her a small smile. "What are Klaus and Kol doing to him?" She asked.

Finn sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Getting answers out of him from what I and my siblings could hear." He replied.

Luna nodded and laid her head on the couch. She was still in pain at times from the spell, so she had decided to go to Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse of Hogwarts-plus, she needed to get more blood lollies.

Later on, they heard a dramatic gasp coming from the kitchen then a whoosh into the living room. Finn and Luna looked up to find a scowling Kol standing in the middle of the room with an empty wrapper in his hands. He held it up and seethed out, "Who ate the last blood lolli?"

Finn looked to Rebekah who sat in an arm chair watching TV and to Elijah who was reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. He looked back to his younger brother and shook his head. "Wasn't me, Kol." Finn said.

Without thinking or looking, Elijah shook his head but pointed towards Rebekah. She scowled at her older-favorite brother-groaned and said, "Fine! I did it."

Kol gasped like some bad dramatic soap opera actress. "How dare you! I was eyeing the last lolli and you stole it, you harpy."

Rebekah growled and got in his face. "How dare I? How about how dare you for even thinking that you called dibs on the last lolli."

"I called it mentally, Bexs!" Kol shouted.

She rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration. "Well, that doesn't count because it wasn't physical, you twit."

"Yes, it does, and I can't believe you!" Kol shouted to the high heavens. "You took it to spite me, to get back at me for the times I have teased you! You should be doing this with Klaus, not I." He points his finger towards the red room of pain and himself.

"You started it!" Rebekah shouted. "You came charging in here with a purpose to accuse us of take your 'mental called dibs' on the last blood lolli." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Kol was about to pop back when they heard a whoosh.

Klaus stood in between his younger siblings with a scowled face. "Enough!" He shouted. "If you two would please stop this bickering at once, I am trying to torture someone! Hearing your voices is drowning out his precious screams. So, please silence yourselves at once." He looked his siblings who sighed and rolled their eyes, giving up their daily bickering. Klaus smirked and bowed. "Thank you." And whooshed back to only hear the screams of young Tomas calling out for help.

Finn sighed with relief and looked to Luna when she gripped his dark blue Henley long sleeve shirt. "I have created monsters," She whispered, her voice was still raspy from screaming so much from the unforgivable spell.

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "They were already like that at the age of 5 and 6." He replied. He kissed her crown, Luna smiled and cuddled into his arm.

Elijah looked from his older brother to his younger siblings. "I have had it up to here with you two, and on top of that, Luna is trying to get some rest from what concurred just two days ago, so would you two please assist the auguring and act like adults not your shoe size."

They both muttered sorry and held their heads down. "I could get more." Luna said.

"How?" Both Rebekah and Kol asked with excitement. Finn scrunched his brows and gave her a questionable look, he ran his hand down her arms, he was nervous because he has never seen this type of torture or the aftermath of it, so he wanted to protect her as much as she could.

"The Weasley twins, Fred and George, have a shop in Diagon Alley that have many items from prank candy to pets. That is where I got the blood lollies and La Wanda." Luna said. She moved her legs off of her vampire and winced when she stood up and almost fell but Finn caught her in time. He kept his hands on her waist when he stood behind her. "I can go and pick up extra if you like. I needed to get some medicine from Poppy Pomfrey to help with the pain and bruises." She had lowered her long sleeve neon green shirt and straighten her navy blue and silver start skirt, she wore her two different colored converse shoes with pink and orange puffs at the end of them

Elijah nodded and continued to read. Luna turned to Finn and asked, "Do you want to go?"

Finn nodded. Kol perked up behind his younger sister with a huge smile. "Can I go too? Please, Luna. Please." He begged as moved around his siblings and got down on his knees in front of her.

This was the first time any of the Mikaelson had seen Kol Mikaelson on his knees, begging for that matter. Luna looked to Finn, who just rolled his eyes at Kol's childlike behavior and gave a subtle nod. She looked back to Kol who was on his knees and his eyes becoming like puppy dog eyes. Luna giggled and said, "Fine, we will take you."

"Yahoo!" Kol cheered and was jumping up and down. Finn pinched the bridge of nose while Elijah chuckled behind his book. "Finally, magic that I am excited to see, and not this ugly dark magic around us, Luna love." He pinched her chin, he couldn't even get the grin off his face.

Finn groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Please don't act like you're five again, brother." He demanded, no pleaded from his brother. "And don't act like a fool either!"

"Oh, puhlease." Kol scoffed. "I can act like I am grown adult, _I am_ 1,209 if you remember correctly."

Finn sighed. "Yes, brother I know that, you remind us every year of how old you are, on _your_ birthday."

Kol gave Finn a devilish smile and jumped with huge eyes. "Oh! I need to go grab my camera for pictures." He said, he disappeared right after.

Finn sighed and looked to Luna who was leaning again the doorframe with her endless purse the Hermione gifted to her on her birthday a two years ago. "You're fast, Elskan." Luna titled her head and gave him a small smile. "Are you sure you want to go, Luna?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

Luna sighed and gripped his hand. "Yeah. Poppy would give me something for the pain, plus your lot wants the lollies."

He muttered. "We can get them later." Finn rolled his eyes. "We don't have to have them right now, it's not going to murder us; well Kol and Bekah might kill each other if they don't have them."

"I resent that!" Kol shouted from his room. Luna shook her head and giggled along with Finn sighing. Kol was in the room with a mischievous smirk. "Rebekah and I would kill each other, brother, but I would come out on top." Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes. He shrugged and placed his hand over his heart, he had his camera bag over his shoulder and he marched towards Luna with his other hand out. "I am ready, milady!" He declared.

Luna shook her head and took his hand. Then they disappeared with a pop. Elijah chuckled and went back to his book. "I will never get use to Luna's strange magic." He muttered.

Rebekah sat back down and watched whatever was left on TV. "Same for me, brother. That type of magic is unique." They both stopped when they heard a scream and plea for help. They just shrugged their shoulder and went back to what they were doing.

The Mikaelson motto was "Always and forever." So, when someone is part of their family-which is rarely-they will be part of it always and forever.

†

Finn and Kol will never get used to their stomachs being in their throats at the end of the day they can tell you that. While they weren't looking Luna pushed in the bricks as they were getting their heads back in places; after they had shaken their heads of nausea they looked up in awe. Diagon Alley is a cobblestoned wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights. Even some of the owners were out of their shops showing off what they had to offer for everyone who happened to pass by.

"This is Diagon Alley, gentlemen." Luna said as she stood in front of them with her arms out. Children ran by chasing after a water ball while they were laughing with a dog following them.

"My Lord," Finn muttered.

"Wow." He mutters. Kol smiled after he saw another set of children run by chasing a fire ball. They walked by stores with such strange names, such as Apothecary, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Ollivanders and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Such strange shops.

"Finn, I don't think we are in Virginia anymore." Kol muttered. Finn agreed and took Luna's hand after a man had given her a sample of his candy.

Finn was in awe. These old buildings were a site to see, such architect went into them. They held memories of the last generation of witches and wizards and they will continue to do. "This is so…" Finn muttered.

Luna looked up at him. "Strange?" She finished.

"Took the words out of my mouth, lovely." Finn said as a clock rang a leaning bank.

Luna saw him eye the bank. She smiled and said, "That is Gringotts Wizarding Bank. That is the only bank in the Wizarding World, it is run by goblins."

Finn looked at Luna, snapping his neck in the process. "Really? Goblins?"

"You're kidding?" Kol asked with his mouth full of delicious sample candy by the same man who had a huge smile on his face. He snapped out his thoughts when he heard Luna say that. "Are you kidding, darling, goblins?" He stuffed some of the candy in his pocket and gave one to Finn. Finn eyed the strange candy but shrugged and ate it anyway. Finn's eyes went huge when the spice hit him, they were watering, and he had steam come out of his mouth.

She nodded and giggled when she saw Finn. "You ate a fire candy?" Finn nodded and blew smoke out of his mouth. She looked back to Kol and said, "Yes, they are goblins. They are quite rude, but I guess working for a bank for so long it gets to you."

Kol's eyes went huge. He was getting excited now, he really wanted to see these goblins and get a good look at them. Are they ugly? Handsome like him? Tall, short, skinny, or fat? He had to know! "Can we go see them?" He asked.

Luna nodded. "But, first to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" She turned and marched towards a building that had a huge pale, red headed man with a top hat and a bunny sitting on his head whenever the hat lifted off his head.

"Try saying that five times fast, brother." Kol said as he followed both Finn and Luna.

After eating the hot candy, he cleared his throat and blew out the rest of the steam out of his nose. The older Mikaelson shook his head with a small smile. "No, I challenge you to say it." He replied.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Fine. I shall take that challenge! Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," He started to mutter it repeatedly as Finn walked next to Luna. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Weasels Wheelers Sneezers…?" Kol said, but stopped and groaned.

Finn chuckled and took Luna's hand. He stopped to look over to a shop with an old man standing outside waving his wand around. Mist was coming out of it; children and adults were standing around him with awe in their eyes. The old man shouted, "Come to Ollivanders! Get you wands at Ollivanders!"

"Ollivanders is a wand shop," Luna said. She remembered getting her first wand at Ollivanders with her father, but when she was captured and put in the Malfoy basement they snapped her wand in half and she got a new wand from Garrick Ollivanders himself. She pulled her wand from her hidden sleeve and showed it to Finn. "My first wand was destroyed, but by the power of kindness Ollivanders gave me my new wand."

Finn held a 12 ½" in length, dark wood wand that had a flower at the end of it. It wasn't that flexible, but it was good quality for him.

"The core has Unicorn hair." Luna said.

"Unicorns, of course." Finn said. He smiled and handed her back her wand. He shook his head and said, "That is an interesting wand, darling." He looked around Diagon Alley with awe in his eyes. "What else is in this magical place of yours?" He asked. Luna gave him a secret smile.

She placed her wand back in her hiding place. Luna took his hand and said, "Come on you lot. We have twins to visit and fairies to seek out!" She declared. Finn chuckled and followed his blond witch with Kol right behind him still trying to say Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes properly five times fast.

They walked into a very active store with children and teens alike getting new merchandise, pranks and pets. The store was unique and lively then what they were used to in Mystic Falls.

The twins looked up to find their blond friend walking in with two strangers whose eyes had awe in them. They smiled at each other and had an idea forming in their heads.

"This is wicked." He muttered. He passed by a cage of Pygmy Puffs of all colors. His favorite had to be the pink Pygmy Puff because it was not neon or hot pink, the Pygmy Puff was bubble gum medicine pink and it was very cute with its huge eyes and squeaky voice. Luna giggled as Finn looked through the bubble to have huge eyes, he popped it and it exploded with confetti. "Can we live here?" Kol asked.

Luna whipped away the confetti and petted a Pygmy Puff through the cage and shrugged her shoulders. "You could, but I would advise not to because a nasty woman named Rita Skeeter is part of the press. She is very rude." She said. Kol nodded at that.

"Rita come again?" Finn asked.

A voice behind them broke out. "Rita Skeeter is a reporter of the Daily Profet," George Weasley said.

"Vile woman, she is." Fred Weasley exclaimed behind his brother. "Made up some fake news about Harry during the Tri Wizard Tournament and after the Hogwarts Battle." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "She even said I died during the battle, can you believe that? Me dying, how ridiculous. But, if it wasn't for Luna I wouldn't be here right now."

Finn's eyes went huge. He never knew his little witch was a hero, she was fantastic.

"Finn, Kol, this is Fred and George Weasley." Luna said. "Fred and George this is the Originals I was sent to watch after; Finn and Kol Mikaelson."

"Or I am Fred and he is George?" Asked George.

"Or are we Gred and Forge Weasley?" Said Fred. The twins really wanted to see how the Originals reacted to their antics or see if they could handle them.

He went crossed eyed and he leaned down to Luna. "Do they usually do that?" Kol asked.

Luna nodded. "It gets worse whenever someone meets them. I just ignore it and go on, knowing that maybe Aquavirius Maggot might be eating away their brain slowly." She replied, she had a small dazed look in her eyes, but she blinked it away and looked to the twins.

"Well, it isn't Aquavirius Maggot, I can tell ya that, darling Luna." They said. "We are just happy to see you." The twin pulled their friend in for a hug.

While Kol turned away to look at the cute Pygmy Puff some more, the older Mikaelson eyed the twins while they were hugging her; they had fiery red hair, pale complexion with abundant freckles, and brown eyes. They had a shorter and stockier builds, rather tall they looked to be 5'9 or so and had big nose, like their mother, Molly. But what stood out was that George was missing his left ear.

"Candy?" George asked Kol as he let go of Luna. He thought about going after the older Mikaelson, but he saw how scary he was, so he went to the younger Mikaelson.

Kol nodded and took the mysterious candy. Luna was about to say something, but the twins stopped her and watched as Kol's hair went from dark brown to neon purple. He looked a bit like an older version of Teddy. Finn's eyed went huge and he was about to laugh, but he hid his laugh with a cough. The twins chuckled while Luna giggled.

Kol stopped looking at the Pygmy Puff and to the twins and his brother. "What?" He asked.

The twins shook their head and cleared their throats. "Nothing, mate." Fred patted his back and nodded towards the other candies. "C'mon, I'll show you around while Luna and George catch up." He said. Kol nodded and continue to eat the candy and his hair was turning different colors of the rainbow and was growing cat ears.

George, Luna and Finn finally cracked and started to laugh. "Oh my God." He said. "My brother is going to have a cow whenever we get home." Finn said after he whipped away the tears. "But, he can be a jokester too, so I think this is what he gets." He hasn't had a good laugh in years and at this moment it just made his day when he saw his brother's good looks die down a bit.

Luna nodded and leaned into him. George and Fred heard from the grapevine-Harry and Ginny-that Luna found someone and he got her quirkiness and so far, George approved of this Finn Mikaelson.

"Well, what do you need, Luna?" George asked.

"I need more blood lollies, it seems that we have infestation of vampires in their home." Luna said. Her sarcasm was a bit dry, but still there.

George nodded and wagged his finger. "Ah. Ok. Got it, Luna. So, how many do you need. One, two or three dozen?" He asked.

Luna looked to Finn for the answer. He shrugged and sighed. "I think about seven dozen, because I have four other siblings who love these things too death."

"Done deal, my friend." George said as he got his on-hand assistant to get seven boxes of blood lollies from the back the assistant nodded and rushed off. "So, you are staying with vampires?" He asked.

"And a hybrid," Luna said. "First of his kind."

"Really?" George asked. He placed his hands on his hips with a curious look, he eyed both Luna and Finn for the answers.

Finn nodded. "He was born a werewolf, but he isn't our ligament brother, he is our half-brother."

"But how did you become vampires if you don't mind me asking?" He asked.

Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Luna saw how tense Finn was by that question, she knew their backstory and how came to be who the Mikaelsons are now. She saw how afraid he was by what he had went through. Luna placed her hand on his back, it made him sigh and straighten his back to make him stand taller.

"My mother turned us," Finn said. "She was a witch and after our youngest brother, Henrik, died had wanted us to live forever, so she killed an innocent human in a ritual, and along with our father made us drink to turn us. We are the Originals, we have walked this Earth for a thousand years. We have killed, tortured and caused chaos in this world." He was seething at this point. Finn was still furious with his mother and father for making them they monsters they were today.

George looked at Luna when Finn got that far away look in his eyes. Luna shrugged and tapped on his shoulders. "Love, are you ok?" She asked.

Finn shook his head when he was pulled out of his own dark thoughts and memories of their first hundred years as vampires. He smiled and took her hand in his. "I am fine, my Luna." He kissed her knuckles and rubbed his thumps over them. "Promise." He gave her a small sad smile

Luna placed her hand on his cheek and nodded. "Good, because I thought I saw a few Wrackspurts around you." She said. Finn chuckled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I think we have something for the Wrackspurts, our little moon." Fred said as Kol was following behind him. Kol has now grown jet-black cat ears and pure white angel wings with a sign flashing "I'm an Original, opened to bite the muggle folk." With his hair now, a neon pink. Fred stood next to George and they fist pumped each other, or at least that's what the kids are doing these days.

Finn bit the inside of his cheek and hid his giggles on the side of Luna's temple. He was trying to hard not to laugh, but to no avail. "What are you laughing at, brother?" Kol asked.

The older Mikaelson shook his head and sighed, calming himself down. "Nothing at all, Kol. George was just telling us that he was over stocked with blood lollies."

George nodded. "That's right. We just a full load in today, so you my friend are wildly helping us out, or they would rot away."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Fred asked.

Kol shook his head and turned when her heard some girls laughing at him. He gave them his usual charming Mikaelson smile and winked at them which only caused the girls to giggle even more at him. "Why the hell are they laughing at me?" He asked.

The twins shrugged while Luna and Finn went off hand in hand to look at the rest of the store. "Nothing." They said. Kol growled at them and went after his brother and the blond witch.

An hour later and one box of four dozen blood lollies later, they were off! The boxes were apparated back to the Mikaelson Mansion while Luna and the Mikaelson siblings where on the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.

When they got off the train both Finn and Kol's jaw dropped when they saw a huge Scottish Castle looking back at them. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Luna said.

"Wow." Kol whispered.

Finn smiled and ran his fingers through his now shortened hair that was cut by Rebekah and styled similar to Elijah and Kol's. "My God. This is amazing, and you went here."

"As did my mum and dad." She said. Luna grabbed both of their hands as they apparated towards the Hogwarts grounds. They were surrounded in cobbled stone and walk ways with benches and archways. Some of the Hogwarts students were walking around or leaning again the stone talking to each other. "This is where Umbridge got pranked by Fred and George one year, it was quite funny if you ask me."

Kol stopped looking around and turned to Luna. "Not that Umbridge." Kol said, still unaware of the things around him.

Luna nodded. "Dolores Umbridge." She replied.

Kol facepalmed himself and groaned. "Please tell me she didn't teach here."

Luna nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, she did." She said.

Kol groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Who are you talking about, Kol?" Finn asked.

The youngest Mikaelson sighed and looked at his brother with shame in his eyes. "I might've shagged her once or twice back in the 80s. Klaus and I came down to Scotland for some festival and we ran into these two lovely ladies, obviously Klaus went to a woman named Minerva I believe, and I went for Umbridge, which now thinking back was a mistake. But, sadly that was only a short period of time before Klaus daggered me **again**. There were pros about her though, she had legs for days." He smirked at the memory of Dolores wrapping her beautiful legs around his waist.

"The cons?" Finn asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "The one color she just loved the most was pink, and her home was covered in pinkness. Every. Square. Inch." Kol emphasized.

"She had a thing for cats as well." Luna added. "She had cats that moved on plates, statues and portraits."

"Ugh!" Kol gasped out. He exclaimed. "That was even worse, her cats were heathens." He seethed at just the thoughts about those vermin's.

"Well, she was house Slytherin and was our Dark Arts Teacher for some time and was even our Head Mistress, it was horrible." Luna shrugged.

"How horrible?" Asked Finn.

Luna sighed and noticed the ends of her hair. "She had this quill that when we wrote down a saying over and over again,"

"And that saying was?" Kol crossed his arms and separated his legs.

Luna's eyes went down to her hand as did Finn's eyes. He took his hand in hers and he saw a white scar that faintly said 'I must not tell lies' his eyes narrowed with anger. He was furious that even his vampire features came through. Kol rarely saw his older brother's vampiric side, so seeing Finn like this was a treat and a curse. Finn shook his head and took in slow deep breaths and kissed her hand. "I hope this Umbridge is dead by now." Luna nodded and squeezed her hand in his. Finn shook his head with a small smile. "You always went for the crazy ones didn't you, brother."

"Says the man who was daggered for 900 years who had no love life." Kol clapped back, but it was a weak one.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Hahaha." He lamely said and took Luna's hand.

Two out of three of them jumped when the door swung open at once, and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, pale skin, emerald green eyes and black hair that hid in her pointy crooked hat. Minerva McGonagall was a tall, rather severe-looking woman, and later as a "sprightly" seventy-year-old. Which was true when it came to Quidditch matches.

"Ms. Lovegood," She said with her strong Scottish accent. "How are you doing this evening?" She asked not noticing the two young men behind.

Luna stood tall and put her hands behind her back, which impressed both of the Mikaelsons. "I'm well, Professor, McGonagall. Is Poppy in?" She asked.

Minerva looked around and nodded. "I am sure she is here. Now, why do you need Poppy, dear?" She asked.

"Because we had a slight cause of dark wizard vermin at our home," Kol spoke up. Finn rubbed his eyes and groaned at his baby brother's childish behavior.

Minerva looked at the two young men that were behind Luna. "And who might you be?" She asked.

The younger Original smirk and stuck his hand out. "Kol and Finn Mikaelson," He said. "At your service." He took her hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles while Finn just shook her hand.

Minerva gave them a tight smile. She even turned a blind eye to Kol's…very unique look as one can say for what the twins did. "Now, tell me about this dark wizard vermin situation, deary." She said as she started to walk while Luna followed her with Finn and Kol following them.

"Well, Tomas McGolven came to Mystic Falls and did the Crucio spell on me." Luna bluntly said.

The now Head Mistress gasped and stopped on the grand stairs that moved. She looked to Luna and saw that she had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was more pale than normal and some bruises that she hid very well. "My God, Luna. Where is he now? Did you get in touch with Harry about this?" She asked.

Luna sighed. "No. By the time I came too it was late in the night and I had a feeling I would be disturbing him and Ginny." She replied.

Minerva sighed and smoothed her robes down. "What aren't you telling me, Luna?" She asked.

"Our brothers, Elijah and Niklaus, are taking care of the vermin in our red room of pain as we speak." Kol said.

Finn muttered, "For the sake of God, Kol!" Finn shouted and looked too Minerva. "We have him at our house. We wanted to know why was there with that deadly spell to kill Luna."

"The little turd wanted to kill whomever was part of killing his father." Kol snapped with anger in his eyes. "Staring with Luna and ending it with Harry."

Minerva looked to Luna, she only nodded and leaned against the wall with a moving portrait that was looking at Luna with sympathy in her eyes. "Oh child." She whispered which made both of the brothers jump at her. "What? Never seen a talking painting before." She said with sass. When they shook their heads the painting huffed and took pity on Luna, the brother went back to looking at Minerva and Luna.

Minerva sighed and placed her hand on Luna's shoulder. "You should've contacted Harry sooner than later, Ms. Lovegood."

Kol muttered. "Well, you can't really do anything when a spell like that hits you."

"Mr. Mikaelson," Minerva said with her stern voice. "I will not have this type of behavior with you in my castle, so I purpose you zipping it before I have one of the elves take you away."

Kol shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am very sorry about his behavior. He has been like this since we were young." Kol narrowed his eyes and punched Finn's arm which didn't faze him at all.

Minerva nodded and fixed her robes. "Follow me, all. I will take you to Poppy, dear. I also believe Hermione and Neville are here as well." Luna had a small smile on her face.

Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were her best friends all throughout Hogwarts years, she was smart, funny and from what she remembered Hermione had the hugest crush on both Ron Weasley and Viktor Krum from year four. Neville was sweet but shy, last time she had heard from him was that he was engaged and now working as a professor at Hogwarts, but he stood away from Herbology.

"She is in the library, as usual. Neville is even in the old chamber of secrets taking care of the snake problem." Minerva muttered as both witches stood still on the moving stair case; Finn and Kol were having a hard time but one brother had a big smile on his face more than the other.

"Now that you mention Tomas McGolven, I remember that his parents were in two different houses." Minerva said as the Mikaelsons caught up with her. "His mother Anastasia Roven-McGolven was a Gryffindor and his father Christian McGolven was a Slytherin. Two different people that had one messy child."

"He was worse than Draco, Professor McGonagall." Luna said.

The older witch sighed and took her hand in hers. "I can see that, deary." Minerva nodded.

After stopping and saying hello to a few paintings, they arrived at the Hospital Wing where Madam Poppy Pomfrey was bustling around helping other students. She stopped when she saw Minerva, Luna and two good-looking men behind them, she blushed and fixed her dressing. "Hello," She said in a posh English accent. Poppy had grey hair that was hiding in a nurse's bonnet, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Poppy," Luna greeting the nurse. "How have you been?" She asked.

"I have been quite well, but you dear, look like you have been through it." Poppy pointed out. "Follow me, Luna love." She wrapped her arms around Luna's shoulders and lead her to an empty bed.

Finn wanted to follow, but Minerva stopped him in his track. "Once, Poppy gets into her zone, she won't let you see them until she is through." He nodded and stood next to his brother and the head mistress. "By the way, did you two say you were related to Niklaus Mikaelson?" She asked out of the blue.

Kol groaned and nodded his head. "Yes, sadly we are."

Finn hit his brother's arm and rolled his eyes. "Niklaus is our half-brother, Madame."

Minerva gave them a stern nod and fixed her robes. "If you see him, tell him that I said hello and that what we had was magical night together. Good day, gentlemen." She walked out with her head held high.

"Do I want to know?" Finn asked Kol. The younger Original shook his head and looked back to the nurse and his brother's witch as they waited.

"I wouldn't ask him if I were you." Kol said as they both sat down on a lonely bench and watched the children run or walk in the hall. "But, now that she said that, I think she is the other vixen that Klaus shagged. She grew up to be very strong. Hmm, I wonder." He muttered. Kol was about to walk away when Finn gripped the back of his collared shirt.

"If you go anywhere near her, Kol, she will hex you and she isn't going to aim high either." Finn crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall. Kol covered his jewels and pouted like a five-year-old.

The screen covered Luna and Poppy up from prying eyes. "Now, what seems to be the problem." Luna sighed as she took off her multi colored sweater and that left her in her white bra. Poppy gasped when she saw the bruises they covered her chest, torso, back and arms. "My God." Poppy muttered she as she made a cross over herself.

"Tomas did a number on me." Luna muttered.

Poppy nodded with a bit of tears in her eyes. "I can see that." She said, "I will be back, dear." She cleared her throat and went to her office to see if there was anything for her.

Finn and Kol were talking but looked up to find two people rush by them, one was a girl that had pushy brown hair the resembled a Lion's main, then the boy was very tall and lanky like.

Kol nodded and crossed his arms. "I could go for the pushy one, brother." Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"She isn't even your type, Kol." Finn said. "I could see Elijah going after her."

Kol blinked and sat up with an evil smirk. "Finn, do you know Eli's type of woman? Do you even know if he even has a type or if he is even a virgin still?"

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Some Hogwarts student were walking by and giggled at Kol. "Kol, I just know that Elijah goes for women, especially that girl, who are brilliant and intellectual. Which the women you pick come from whore houses."

Kol gasped and placed his hand over his heart. "Oh, Finn, you have wounded me!" He gasped and played dead. Finn shook his head and looked the other way as if his younger brother did exist.

Hermione and Neville looked at each other. "Who are they?" Neville asked. Hermione shrugged and rushed off towards her friend.

Luna had heard four pairs of feet rush towards her. She looked up and saw Hermione Granger looking back at her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Luna!" Hermione shouted. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her friend in for a hug. Hermione knew to be careful because of the bruises on Luna.

When they pulled apart Luna got a good look at her pushy haired friend. Hermione was a beautiful young woman, she had lots of pushy brown hair, doe brown eyes with luscious eyelashes, pale skin and she grew into her puck teeth that she had grew into quite well.

She turned around and saw Neville's back to her, she guessed that he saw her sitting there in her bra. Luna got a good look at Neville and saw how much he has changed; Neville was said to strongly resemble his mother. He was round-faced, short, chubby, and had blond hair. He was also somewhat buck-toothed. Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin had once called him "_fat_", but this may have been an exaggeration, as she frequently made disparaging comments about Gryffindor students-which she found quite rude.

"What in Godric's name, happen to you, Luna?" Hermione asked.

Luna looked back to her friend with a frown. "Do you remember Tomas McGolven?" Luna asked.

Hermione's eyes went huge and they couldn't see but Neville's jaw tightened. "That piss head?" Neville exclaimed.

"Neville." Hermione said in a motherly tone. As if she heard her child curse for the first time.

"Sorry, but it's true. He had always bullied to the point where we couldn't leave our rooms for a period of time. The fucker was dangerous with a capital D." Neville seethed.

They remembered him quite well, he always bullied Neville, Luna, Ginny and herself to make sure both Slytherin and Gryffindor friends would agree. "What did he do?" She asked.

Luna sighed and rubbed her arms. "Crucio spell."

Hermione gasped. "No," She muttered. Luna nodded and whipped away some tears. She can distinctly remember that spell used on her by the crazy Bellatrix Le Strange. "Why?" She asked in her bossy but motherly voice.

They heard a voice on the other side of the screen say, "He wanted to know where Harry was, so he could get revenge for killing his father, who was one of the Death Eaters during the last battle."

They young witches both turned to the screen to find Finn's back turned to them. He had walked up behind them, but he saw that Luna was indecent, so he was a gentleman through and through, and had his back to them.

"And you are?" Neville asked. He tried to stand taller than this man in front of him, but he wasn't tall enough or that handsome, at least he had his wand to protect them.

"Finn Mikaelson. I am...I guess you can say Luna's love interest." He said with a small smile.

Hermione gave her friend a small smirk and sighed. "Well, Finn, I am Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom." She introduced them as Finn eyed them as if they were wax figures. "Finn, do you happen to know what happened to Tomas?"

"In the words of my baby Kol, Tomas is in Mystic Falls with our brothers and sister in our red room of pain." He replied.

Being known as a mudblood, she has read a few modern books outside of the Wizarding World; she had just finished reading _Fifty Shades Trilogy by E.L. James_, because she was just curious, and when Finn had said that she gave a questioning look to Luna. "Did he just say, what I think he just?" Hermione asked.

Neville obviously didn't get it because he didn't read stuff from the modern world. He never got the innuendos or anything of that sort, it went right over his head at times.

Luna gave her a wide-eyed look, she was quite confused whenever they mentioned red room of pain, but she shrugged it off thinking nothing of it. "It's what they call their torture chamber, but it's actually a chamber of secret if you ask me."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose with a small chuckle. _Oh Luna. _She thought. "Well, if it isn't what I think it is, then ok; but Tomas has to be taken in by Harry for using an unforgivable spell on Luna." Finn nodded. "I will send Hedwig to him as soon as I can. But, other than that, Luna I am glad you are safe." She pulled her blond friend in for one last hug and said goodbye to the honorable Mikaelson and flirty Mikaelson. She went back to the library where she was doing research for Harry and Ron.

"And I will get my hands on the twat before anyone else does." Neville seethed out with narrowed eyes.

"I think my brothers beat you to it, my friend." Finn said. He patted his back. Neville sighed and fixed his jacket. "By the way, Mr. Longbottom," This made Neville stop and look at the older man. "You do not look like what that ugly pig described you as. You are one person I wouldn't mess with."

Neville smiled with pride and waved off his friend and shook Finn's hand goodbye. "Hermione, wait up!" Neville shouted as he ran off towards his friend.

Luna had smiled at Finn from what he had said to Neville. The poor boy had been insecure about himself before and after Hogwarts, but now he had a fiancé waiting for him at home and a good job. Plus, he was handsome, and Luna had thought a time or two to ask him out for a Niffler adventure, but Neville had moved on and she was happy for him.

Poppy had come back with a long neck red bottle in her hands, she looked up to find Hermione leaving and Finn standing. "You!" She pointed to Finn. "You, young man need to leave, there are women here who are indecent." Finn nodded and rushed back to his laughing baby brother. Poppy kind of scared the older Original. She straightened she apron and said, "This is something new Snape has made."

Luna took the bottle from her hands and drank the concoction in one go. She scrunched up her face and moved her mouth. "Taste like blueberries." Luna said with her airy voice. Her grey eyes meet Poppy's blue eyes as they saw some of the bruises disappear.

"Now, Severus did say that the potion did have some symptoms with it." She said.

"Like what?" Luna asked as she put her sweater back on. Luna had thought about getting a haircut, but she loved her long hair.

"Drowsy, slight stomach ache and dizzy spells." Poppy said. Luna nodded and gave her a small hug. "But, I wanted to give you something else aside from Snape's concoction." She handed Luna a small jar that said, 'Calming Salve'. "Put these on your bruises, this will take away the pain in about twenty seconds and two weeks for the bruises to heal properly."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Luna said as she fixed her sweater. She said goodbye to some of the students as she walked up to the Mikaelsons who were getting their ears talked off to Nearly Headless Nick who was telling him about how he lost his head. "Hello, Headless Nick." Luna said.

The said ghost turned to the blond, he gasped and said in a Scottish accent, "Hello, Luna Lovegood! How are you, dear? I am quite well, my dear, although the Grey Lady and Moaning Myrtle are having some things going on. But, how are you?" He said as his head fell.

She smiled. "I am quite well, thanks." Luna looked towards the frightening Mikaelsons, their eyes were huge, and she could kind of see Kol shaking. "I think you are scaring my friends, Nick."

"Oh! I didn't mean to." The dead Scotsman said. He placed his hand over his dead heart and looked back at the Mikaelsons. "I am quite sorry, my boys. You just seemed bored that I wanted to tell you the tale of how I lost my head." He said as he pulled off his head.

Kol fainted face first into the floor and Finn rubbed his head. "I think you scared them, Nick." Luna said again.

"Hmpf." Nick said. He fixed his head back on his shoulders and looked to Luna. "Good day, madam." He stood taller and floated away.

Luna giggled when she looked back to Finn and passed out Kol. "I am very sorry about Nearly Headless Nick," Luna said. "He is quite…"

"Dead?" Finn asked. He picked up his little brother and laid him on the bench. "He was very out there. Giving us graphic detail about his death." He shivered and fixed his jacket, while Luna nodded with agreement.

When she first started at Hogwarts and meet the ghosts and talk portraits, she was quite intrigued by his and the other's stories of their deaths. She felt bad for them as they didn't move on like she had hoped.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you; they might scare you at first, but later on they grow on you." Luna said. Finn nodded and let out a breath of relief when Kol came to. "Welcome back, Kol."

Kol rubbed his nose because it felt quite sore and a bit broken. "Is he gone?" Asking after looking back, forth and around the corners of the grand hall. Luna nodded and slyly took Finn's fingers in hers. "Phew! Thank God. That Nick was really scary compared to ours." He said as he stood up and rubbed his now yellow bleeding into orange neon hair. "What are you two smiling about?" He asked after seeing his older brother and Luna try to hide their smiles.

"Nothing." Finn said. He noticed that Luna swaying a bit. "We need to get home." He said. Finn scooped Luna in his arms and he placed her hand on Kol's as they apparated home.

2.5 seconds later they were back at the Mikaelson Mansion. Kol felt guilty about saying that about Voldemort, he didn't mean to. One night he just heard Luna, Harry and Ginny talk about what they had experienced with Finn and Bekah that he didn't know that this Voldemort killed people; he sounded worse than Charles Manson.

Kol went to turn around, but he saw that Luna was passed out in Finn's arms. He looked up to his brother, but Finn just shook his head and walked towards his room.

The younger Mikaelson decided that he was going to apologize to her tomorrow morning. So, he took off his coat and walked to the drawing room where he found Rebekah painting her nail, Niklaus drawing and Elijah reading but they were all sucking on the blood lollies. "Hello all," He sighed and sat next his siblings.

Rebekah had finally looked and started to hysterically laugh which made both Elijah and Nik look up as well. Then they started to howling laugh like a bunch of hyenas. Kol has had enough, he stood up and screamed, "What in God's Green Earth are you lot laughing at?" The female Original stood up and rushed to her room to get her floor length mirror.

When she came back Kol's eyes went huge that they looked like a cartoon character. "AAAHHH! My beautiful self!" Kol scream as he touched her neon blue hair, jet-black cat ears that were on top of his head, white angels' wings with a sign on his head. "What did they do to me!?"

Niklaus and Elijah had finally calmed down and rubbed their eyes, but Rebekah was still laughing. "Who did what to you?" Elijah asked.

Kol growled and almost punched the mirror but Rebekah moved it in time for him to fall on his face, again. "Ouch." He muttered. He sat back up onto the couch and sighed. "Those evil twins, Ginny's brothers got me with something."

Niklaus and Elijah shook their heads and sighed. "Well, I haven't laughed that hard in some time. Thank you, Kol." Elijah said.

Kol flipped his brother off. He couldn't believe that those twins gotten him like that, his quaffed hair that was an ugly color along with cat ears and angel wings-and the sign was just, ugh! He hated this so much.

"Aside from my hideousness," Kol muttered, he hovered his hand over his face. "How is our victim doing?" He asked.

Niklaus shrugged and went back to his drawing. "Oh, he is doing well I guess. Now he is earless." He replied. Kol chuckled and sighed.

They heard a pop and two sets of feet coming towards them. When they got around the corner Harry and Ron doubled over with laughter when they saw Kol, they stopped immediately when they got a deadly glare.

"How did this happen?" Ron asked.

"Fred and George did it." Finn said as he walked downstairs. "Apparently, my baby brother was a perfect target for their candy. But, long story short Luna took us to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts School."

Ron chuckled and shook his head. _Bloody hell, my brothers are geniuses. _He thought.

He cleared his throat and looked to the older Mikaelson. "How is she?" Harry asked. "Since the spell happened?"

If the siblings looked hard enough they would've saw a little green monster in Finn's eyes, but he shook it away. Finn placed his arms behind his back and stood tall. "She is fine. Madame Poppy gave her some potions to help with the bruising and pain." Finn replied.

Harry nodded and looked back to Elijah and Niklaus. "Hermione said you had Tomas in your what was it again, Ron?" He said.

"Red room of pain, as what she called it." The red head said.

Rebekah groaned and smacked the nearest brother-which was Kol. "Ouch! You harlot!" She shrugged and went back to her nails.

"We should've called it something different and not something from those horrible books," Rebekah said. She came across _Fifty Shades trilogy_ and decided to read them, not thinking about what was going to be on the inside.

"I concur." Elijah declared. He stood up and fixed his jacket. "I will take you to him." He said.

The hybrid pouted and crossed his arms. "Awe, he has to go so soon. I was just getting started." Niklaus said.

"Brother." Elijah said, he guided Ron and Harry out of the drawing room and into the basement where they had to look away from what they had seen. "No one gets away with torturing someone in our family."

Harry and Ron nodded, and they took the moaning and groaning man and apparated out of the house. Elijah smirked and walked out of the room where he saw Finn narrowing his eyes at where Harry stood before. "They are just friends, brother, no need to show off that little green monster."

Finn looked to his brother and sighed. "I know, Elijah. I just haven't been with anyone since Sage and Saraphine, so all of these feelings are very new to me."

Elijah placed his hand on Finn's shoulders and gripped it with dear life. "I understand, Finn. But, reason with yourself; Luna is showing you how to live and what you have missed out since being daggered." He said.

Finn nodded and crossed his arms. He thought back to what Luna could show him and how he could learn to live in this strange world. Finn gave his young brother a small nod.

The wiser Mikaelson nodded and let go of his brother. "Go to her, Finn." The said Original smiled and whooshed away. Elijah fixed his cufflinks and walked back into the drawing room where he found Klaus drawing Kol on how he looks, but more cartoony.

"How am I supposed to look like this?" Kol asked. He looked like he was nine years old again, arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face.

Ron popped back into the Mikaelson mansion with a smile on his face. "I swear I should've brought my camera." He said.

Kol narrowed his eyes at Ron. "If you do that I will cut your tongue out."

Ron snorted at the threat. "I have heard worse, mate." He shagged his hair up a bit when he looked to Rebekah. Since breaking up with Hermione-well she dumped him-he has been trying to get back into the dating scene, and since Lavender died by the hands of Fenrir Greyback, he has been trying and failing at dating. "But, don't worry everything will wear off within twenty-four hours."

"What!?" Kol shouted. In a flash Kol stood front of Ron with narrowed eyes and his vampire features. "Now I really should take your tongue and mount it on my wall."

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted and Kol landed head first in front of a book case.

"Ow." Kol muttered. "Why me?" He asked no one. Kol sat up and waved to Ron. "Sorry, mate." He muttered.

Ron nodded back. "It's fine. But, they will wear off soon, I promise. It's not permanent." They said their goodbyes and popped out of there.

The Mikaelsons all narrowed their eyes at Kol. "What?" He asked. "Just an empty threat, you know I would never hurt Luna's friends. She already told me what she was going to do with me if I did hurt them." He said. They all shook their heads and went back to their daily routines well into the night.

Later that night Finn had taken his dinner-blood bag-in his room while he sat next to Luna as her breath was evening in and out. He listened to her shallow breaths, and he loved the sounds of her heartbeat and how she smelled, it was like his own little heaven. Luna Lovegood was something else to Finn Mikaelson and it made it all worth the anxiety, depression and everything just to be with her because he knows that she will always be by his side.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope y'all got a good laugh out of it, I know I did when I was rewriting but yes. I hope you enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Feed the Wolf-Breaking Benjamin _


	8. Take Me to Church

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update. I have watched Safiya Nygaard to say that line, but I love her, she's awesome I highly recommend her. But, I hope y'all enjoy the update!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 7 Take Me to Church **

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah demanded.

It was several weeks later after Tomas McGolven was taken away by Harry and Ron. The news was from Harry who had given it by Patronus-which still had the family go crazy-was that he was sent to Azkaban that was signed off by Kingsley and Tomas's mother; the poor boy was earless, and his mother was heartbroken, but she knew that it had to be done. Tomas had to pay his dues for hurting Luna. Luna was also healed from the dangerous spell; her bruises were healed up and she was back to her whimsical self.

Kol had even apologized profusely to her about what he said about Voldemort, he never knew how dark and twisted he was. Luna forgave him because she knew that he didn't mean it and she even gave him his own Pygmy Puff, Kol smiled and named the bubble gum pink Pygmy Kolette after her awesome and handsome master. Luna smiled and told him how to take care of Kolette and how to brush her hair one a week, so their hair won't be tangled. Kol liked that brushing idea because that's what he gets his to look oh so beautiful every time.

Rebekah called back, "You are worse than me, brother." Kol rolled his eyes while Luna laughed and left him alone with Kolette.

But, a week later Klaus has taken in a girl named Hayley Marshall in for protection from one of Katherine's minions. This has rubbed the siblings and Luna the wrong way; Hayley has seemed off and manipulative at times. So, whenever she wanted things to get her way she would try to sleep with both Elijah and Klaus, but Luna being a seer would interfere with the she-wolf's schemes, which would piss her off royally.

Rebekah had enough because Hayley would also try to flirt with Finn and Kol, so she marched into Klaus's art room with a purpose to get rid of the trash that was lateraling her family home.

Klaus was painting a picture of Caroline in a field of poppies, he had sudden got inspired after watching Wizard of Oz one night with Luna and Finn. "Who, dear Bekah, are you talking about?" Klaus asked as he leaned over to add in some subtle orange dots in the center of the poppy Caroline was holding.

Rebekah sighed and placed her hand on her hips. "I am talking about the white trash she-wolf that is prancing around _our_ house like she owns it."

Klaus set his palette down and eyed his younger and favorite sister. "Hayley is my guest," He said.

"Who wants to get in your, Kol, Elijah and Finn's pants." Rebekah said. "She hasn't even crossed Luna's magic yet, which I am surprised by that, Niklaus."

"I want to protect her just like Finn does." Klaus said. After seeing that deadly spell done on Luna he wanted to protect his brother's little witch; even if that meant not introducing her to the she-wolf. But what they didn't know was that Hayley was also spending her time with Tyler Lockwood in secret since none of the brothers were coming after her.

"Well, if what Kol said is true and from what we have seen, I think Luna can take care of herself with Hayley." Rebekah said. "But, she needs to go, now Niklaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to his painting. He smiled loving at the painting as he stroked gold into Caroline's hair.

"Speaking of Luna and Finn, where are they?" She asked as she sat down with her legs crossed.

The hybrid shrugged his shoulders. "Out somewhere I believe. The Grill, maybe. Luna wanted to challenge Finn into going out into the world that he hasn't seen in 900 years, so the local teenage hang out would be their first stop, and then to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for a Wizarding World feast." He replied.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "A feast now? Hmm." She said.

"Same." Klaus muttered. "But, it should be a smashing good time." He smiled and continued panting. Rebekah nodded. She at times, enjoyed watching her brother paint, it was soothing and beautiful to see what her brother could do with a canvas in no time at all.

•

And speaking of couple, Luna and Finn were sitting in a booth at the Grill eating; Luna was having a cheeseburger with onion rings and a sweet tea-recommend by Matt Donovan and Finn was having a steak, medium raw with Jim Beam whisky on ice.

As they were talking they didn't notice Damon, Stefan and Matt standing around the bar watching them.

"How long have they been here?" Damon asked.

Matt shrugged. "About, thirty to forty-five minutes. They haven't really done anything bad, they are kind of like on a date, I guess." He replied.

Stefan sighed and took a swing of his whisky. "If we only had those white oak stakes." He muttered.

"If only." He muttered. Damon sighed. "But, we don't, and I have a feeling, after being bested by the witches, especially her, we stay away from them as far as we can." Matt nodded and went back to work. "My question is, what does that beauty seen in him?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Damon,"

"What?" Damon shrugged with a smirk. "Maybe I should go talk to her and see if I can compel an answer out of her, maybe even have a rendezvous with her just she can see what she's missing out on."

Stefan gripped his brother's pec. "If you do, then it's his hand right through your chest, Damon." Stefan said as he stopped his brother. "Or, it's her blasting you through a window for good measure. And it's already packed with human, Damon and the mayor would find it suspicious with half of the town dead due to your ignorant."

Damon nodded after he had a quick flashback of that day. "Good point, brother." He saw that Finn had left to go to the bathroom or something. So, with his baby brother's back to him he whooshed towards her.

Stefan had turned his back on his brother for two seconds then when he turned back he saw his jet-black haired, ice blue eyed older brother marching towards Finn and Luna's table. Stefan groaned and paid for both of their drinks.

Damon stood behind their table with an evil smirk on his face. The older Salvatore was crossing his fingers that this blond witch didn't have her pointy stick with her. He stood right behind Luna where he could watch her. Damon saw her pull out some purple fur ball out of her pocket and laid it on her lap; she was feeding the furry thing her burger.

"Why, hello there." Damon said.

Luna looked behind her and saw tall-5'10, male who looked to be about 24 years old, with jet-black hair, striking and intense ice blue eyes, a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a solid jaw line, and he had this "bad boy" vibe to him. Luna noticed that he a lapis lazuli on his left middle finger.

She gave him a small smile but went back to La Wanda.

Damon's brow farrowed when the girl turned back to her hair ball. "Hey!" He exclaimed. He was about to go to her table, but a hand stopped him. Damon looked up to find the suicidal Original. "Um, excuse, sir; but I was talking to the beautiful lady here-"

"I suggest you leave, Salvatore." Finn said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Like you can do anything."

"No, he couldn't," A familiar voice said. Damon turned around and found Elijah holding his baby brother by the back of his neck. "But I can and if you think about going near Ms. Lovegood, I will have your brother's head mounted on my wall." Damon growled and backed away leaving Finn to push the baby vampire and sit next to Luna.

Elijah gave Damon a familiar smirk and let go of Stefan. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. Now, what prey tell are you doing here?" He asked.

Damon shrugged while Stefan got his baring's back. "Just scooping out the jaunt."

"For your doppelgänger, I am assuming." Luna stated instead of questioned it.

Damon and Stefan eyed each other. They knew that they wanted to keep Elena safe from this witch, but she didn't seem that bad just odd. "Well, I mean I guess." He made it sound nonchalant about it.

"Obviously you want to keep her and her dark magic witch friend safe from me." Luna said. She looked up at the brothers and saw how different thy looked.

Since she eyed Damon who had a darkness around him, Stefan was the opposite, he had this light around him that dimmed every now and then.

Luna could see why Elena and Katherine, from what Klaus and Kol had said, what they saw in them. Quite handsome but the Originals had that timeless look to them that made even the deadest women roll in their graves.

Elijah sat down across from the couple while Finn sat next to her and La Wanda. "I could see why Elena loves the both of you." Luna stated. "Stefan has more of a light around him, but with Damon he has darkness. She wanted the purity and also the danger, but she can't have both without hurting one or the other."

Both Stefan and Damon's jaws were on the floor; they couldn't agree more with Luna is they tried. She understood them more than anyone else did.

"But, she is afraid to hurt the both of you." Luna looked down and feed La Wanda.

"How do you know all of this?" Stefan asked.

Luna looked up at the Salvatores with a small smile. "I know things." She said. Luna gave the Mikaelsons a knowing smile and continues to eat her burger.

Both Damon and Stefan looked at each other and decided that this witch was ok, but they were still going to be wary of her. When they looked at Elijah since Finn was distracted with the fur ball; they saw the look that Elijah was giving them-it was the same look they got whenever they tried to kill the family.

Damon patted his back and they rush out of there with their tails between their legs which made Elijah smile behind his coffee cup.

Later on, Finn and Luna said goodbye to Elijah who had went home while Finn and Luna walked to the park.

Finn stopped and looked at the statue that stood there. "Before all of these buildings were here, this is where sacrifices used to be held. It was quite bloody and gory to see if you were squeamish, which was rare in those days." He said with a chuckle.

"I think it depends on the person and how their stomachs ahold," Luna said. She looked at Finn. She looked closely into his eyes and saw adoration in them, she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I remember back in second year at Hogwarts that our we had to take Herbology and our teacher Pomona Sprout had a us pull Mandrakes out of their pots, and you know what they did?" Finn shook his head as he guided them to the bench that Finn sat on when he took Luna, or Storm, to this park. "They screamed."

Finn stopped and started to laugh. "One even bit Draco Malfoy when he tried to touch it." At this point Finn and Luna were both roll that they didn't notice the emotionless female vampire and her witch friend watching them with glares.

They were coming up with plans to get rid of the Mikaelsons and that witch of theirs.

Finn and Luna drove to the nearest store, which was an HEB just fifteen minutes out of town, to find ingredients for a Wizard feast. She had asked the family what type of food they might've wanted instead of what was going to be in the feast, the family just said surprise them. Luna took that as to make whatever and wrote down what she had needed for the feast. Finn was right behind getting things that she couldn't find or had missed.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had been following them for about thirty minutes since getting a call from Damon since he had overheard them going shopping just after eating, they were watching them get something for baking, they thought. Caroline had to go shopping for her and her mom's girl's night in supper anyhow; on the menu it was Vegan spaghetti.

Elena and Bonnie were peering around the corner of the candy aisle while Caroline rolled her eyes and tabbed her foot. "Can we go now?" She asked. "Obviously, Finn and Luna aren't doing anything,"

"But they could, Care!" Bonnie exclaimed. She turned back to her friend with hurt eyes. "Are you really gonna side with the enemy?"

Caroline groaned and facepalmed herself. "For crying out loud, Bonnie, I am not siding with anyone; I am unbiased in all of this."

"All because of the fucking hybrid who killed me for his hybrids, which failed." Elena muttered. "Thank you, Silas." She whispered.

Bonnie nodded. "And let's not forget that Rebekah is the one that killed Elena," She pointed out.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "All because you guys killed Klaus." She stated.

"See! You are doing it again," Elena said. "Taking sides again. Caroline Forbes all for that hybrid that ruined our lives…even yours."

"He didn't ruin my life, Elena." Carline pointed out. She crossed her arms, at this point she was feed up with Elena and Bonnie's revenge for the Mikaelsons bull shit.

"He took Tyler away from you." Bonnie pointed out. Caroline sighed and shook her head. News was that Tyler came back with that Hayley chick because she was on the run from Katherine and she was staying with the Mikaelsons, so they could protect her, but she more likely forced her way into their home and they were not having none of Hayley's crap.

Elena smirked and turned back to the odd couple, but they were gone. "Um, guys, code red. They are gone."

"What?" She exclaimed. Bonnie rushed over to her best friend and it was true they were gone. "Where the hell did they go?"

Caroline was looking around too but couldn't find them, she turned around and saw them at the end of deli aisle. She didn't want to see where they were, so she snuck away from her former friends and walked up to the couple. "Hi." She greeted.

Luna put down the meat in the shopping cart while Finn talked to the butcher. "Hello, Caroline. How are you today?" She asked.

Caroline eyed Luna's dress. She was wearing a sunflower colors dress that had lace on the neck line and the sleeves were three quarter length, and it went past her knees; she wore army green tights with purple, blue and red socks with black mucking boots that had blue and pink flowers on it. since Luna's hair was so long that it covered up La Wanda on her shoulder. Her hair was in braids similar to Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones, which is Caroline's favorite show along with A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin.

Her jewelry was odd as well; she had radish earrings, a blue beaded necklace with a wine cork as the charm and two rings. One was an eggs and bacon ring on her pinkie finger and gypsy third eye on her right middle finger and a Claddagh bracelet with a moonstone gem in the center of the triquetra; Finn had gifted to her a week ago.

"You are very colorful today." Caroline said with a smile. Yellow was her favorite color, so seeing Luna dress in yellow made her smile. "I love your dress." She commented.

"Thank you," She smiled, and Luna rubs her hand over her dress. "With the weather being a bit down I decided to wear something that made people smile, plus yellow is also a good luck color for weddings."

Caroline smiled. "I will keep that in mind for a future wedding." Luna nodded She looked to Finn with a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Finn."

"Ms. Forbes." Finn said as he put the stake in the cart. "How are you?" He asked.

Caroline eyed how casually dressed Finn was compared to his colorful girlfriend or was she his lover? Who knows anymore. Finn wore long sleeve navy blue Henley shirt with black pants, black hiking boots and his dark brown coat and Luna's baby pink trench coat were hanging off the side of the basket.

Caroline nodded. "I'm good, but we don't have to be formal; Caroline is fine with me. Plus, it makes me sound like I'm as old as my mom." She chuckled and twiddled with her daylight ring. Finn nodded and put his arm around Luna's waist. "But, my mom and I are having a girl's night tonight, so it's my turn to cook."

"I suggest having a chicken as the main dish and chocolate frogs at the end of your meal." Luna popped off.

"Hmm." Caroline meshed her lips and nodded. "I will keep that in mind for next time, but we are having vegan spaghetti tonight."

"That's an odd word." Finn said. Being a vampire, you have to drink the blood of humans or go on the diet that Stefan is on, the animal diet.

"Vegan basically means that I, or my mom to be exact, doesn't eat animal products." Caroline defined.

"That is ironic, because you eat humans and animals for their blood." Luna said. "Hence your vampiric nature." She whispered.

Caroline let that statement sink in for a bit and she started to laugh. She laughed so hard that it causes Elena and Bonnie to rush towards her as if she was in pain; they glared at the couple who were smiling at the blond giggling vampire. Finn leaned his chin between Luna's shoulders and his hands were on Luna's stomach.

Caroline finally came too and brushed away the tears. "I am so sorry, but that was insanely funny. I needed a good laugh."

"I thought you were in pain, Care." She hissed and pinched her friend.

"What?" Caroline asked. She fixed her hair and cleared her throat. "It's fine, Luna just pointed something to me that was just funny."

"Like what? Like how she magically saw a unicorn fart rainbows out of his ass?" Elena sarcastically asked.

Now Finn knew why Rebekah called Elena Gilbert Katherine 2.0. Elena Gilbert was a bitchy, rude and sarcastic towards her best friend-well he guesses now it was former best friend. But, what came next had him go purple with glee.

"Unicorns vomit rainbows, but they fart deadly poisonous gases if you are sneaking up behind them; that could kill you supernatural or not." Luna said. Finn hid his smile behind her head while Caroline was rolling. But, Elena and Bonnie were glaring daggers at her.

"Beat it, you ditzy bottle blond witch, this doesn't concern you the adults are talking now." Elena said.

"It does actually. You have no right to talk to my friend that way, especially if she is being friendly to another person." Luna said. She titled her head like her Animagus fox. "I can see why Rebekah calls you the doppelwench, you act like your shadow self; a rude and bitchy black hearted person and I hope that Stefan and Damon find a place in their hearts for love that remains so little with your attitude that they find others that love them."

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not before I kill them." She stood tall and acted like she was bigger then this lie girl.

"Who? Before Stefan and Damon fight for your love or the girls who might actually love them for them? Because," Luna touched Elena's arm and saw darkness. "I see nothing in your future." She let go of the vampire doppelgänger and took Finn's hand. "Now, if you will excuse us we have a diner to plan. Good day, Caroline. Goodbye dark and angry witch with her doppelgänger whore." Luna wrapped her arm around Finn's elbow and flipped her hair as they walked away only seeing their bright future with some darkness in it.

"I am going to snap her neck so hard." Elena muttered.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked back to her 'friends'. "Well, it is true."

"What did you just say?" Elena asked while Bonnie back to the couple who was walking around the corner.

Caroline has had enough of Elena's emotionless bull shit. She stood tall and puffed out her chest. "I mean you did drive a wedge between Stefan and Damon because you couldn't choose which brother to pick. You slept with both of them and then went about your life like it never happened." She stated.

Her jaw dropped and stomped her foot. "I can't believe you, Care." Elena was a good actress, she deserves an Oscar for her fakeness. She acted like she was hurt, Elena Gilbert was basically a walking talking copy of Katherine Pierce.

"Believe it or not, Elena. I actually like Luna," Caroline said. "Yeah she has quirks but that just makes her unique."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her blond friend. "But, Care, she is siding with the enemy."

Caroline groaned and shook her head. "For crying out loud, Bonnie!" She shouted. "I have enough of you two, first it was about protecting just Elena and now it's about revenge while they aren't even doing anything? This is just insane, you guys!" She took a deep breath and fixed her perfect hair. "I hate to say this, but you guys aren't my friends anymore, and if you want to talk again take off your rose-colored glasses and call me." Caroline took her groceries and walked away with her head held high.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Elena looked to Bonnie and saw how her green-hazel eyes became sad. "Don't worry, Bonnie," she wrapped her arm around the witch's shoulder. "We will get them back. Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Bonnie nodded and straightened her back. "You're right, 'Lena." They nodded and walked away. Thinking of a plan to get rid of Mikaelsons and that ditzy bottle blond.

†

When Luna and Finn arrived back to the manor, they locked themselves in the kitchen to prepare the Wizard feast for the siblings. Luna even had the door knobs jinxed just in case Rebekah, Klaus or Kol were going to sneak into the kitchen to see what they were working on.

Earlier before Hayley was escorted towards Tyler's house by Kol because she said, "I don't want to eat what that witch is cooking. Hell, she could've poisoned it for all I know!"

Kol rolled his eyes and pushed her out of his car. "Don't come back now, ya here dog!" He hollered and speed away having Hayley yell profanities at him. So, she spent that night at the Hybrid's mansion telling him about the witch living with the Mikaelsons. Tyler said that he would look into the witch and see if she can be trust which Hayley already said that she wasn't-which was a lie-and that she has been trying to figure a way to get rid of her, and Tyler agreed to Hayley's plan.

All the siblings could do was sit in the drawing room in awkward silence, but they could smell the best things coming from the kitchen. It was so hard for them to even stay still but they did it by sitting on their hands.

In the kitchen Luna kept popping in and out for ingredients they needed for the food she grew up with at Hogwarts and at home. They weird ones that Finn had never heard of, but they tasted really good whenever he had tried it. The Wizarding World food was odd, but good.

Twenty minutes later Luna opened the kitchen doors, she took off the hex sadly. Finn had set the table for six people with candles alight and snow was coming from the ceiling but not falling on them. The siblings sat down at Luna came out with, or more like floating behind her, a cauldron, casserole dish, two cake trays and a baking sheet that had rolls on them. Finn had carried a tray that had six wine glasses and one strange looking bottle that was labeled 'Firewhiskey'.

When the cauldron was set down in front of the siblings they sighed with hunger, and their stomachs rumbled. Whatever was in that cauldron made their gums hurt, but in a really good way.

He cleared his throat and sat up at the head of the table. "What's the occasion, Luna?" Elijah asked as he took the napkin into his lap.

Luna smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she next to Finn. "I wanted to show my appreciation to you all for taking me in; even though it was a strange circumstance for you all." Kol scoffed while the rest smiled at her. "But, I want to make the Wizarding Feast for you all, so I want to make a toast to you all, for helping me and I helping you. Cheers."

"Cheers." They all said and took of their Firewhiskey.

Her eyes went wide as she gawked at the drink. "Ooo." Rebekah said. "My that is delicious."

"I concur." Kol said with excitement.

Elijah and Klaus nodded with smoke all coming out of their noses, but Finn didn't react. "Is something wrong, Finn?" Klaus asked. Since being back as a family Finn and Klaus have grew closer together. The others didn't know but they did talk to each other, talking walks in the forest and maybe even going into a town a time or two.

Finn looked to his half-brother and nodded. "I am fine, just I have had this before so it's not new to me." He said, he shrugged with a small smile.

Kol gasped and set his drink down. "Have you been hold out on us, brother?" He asked.

"I gave him some after I showed myself to you." Luna said. "He wanted to try something new aside from whiskey, so I had some in my trunk and he enjoyed it better than Bim Jean's whiskey."

"Jim Beam's whiskey." Rebekah corrected her.

"Yes, that gentlemen." She said. Kol and Bekah snickered while Elijah hid his smile behind his glass. "But, I am quite sorry for holding it out."

He set his drink down and said, "Ok," Klaus clapped his hands. "So, tell us about these dishes that look quite appetizing."

"The cauldron has leek and potato soup, the casserole dish has Shepherd's Pie, the two cake trays are a Cauldron Cakes & Treacle Pudding, and the baking sheet has Bath Buns." Luna had finished and saw how amazed they all were.

"Well, I say let's eat." Elijah declared as the food started to come near their plates.

They all moaned and groaned over their foods. Yes, being vampires, meant they have appetite for blood, but every once in a while, they have a craving for food like normal human beings.

When they were finished they were all down to the drawing room to calm their stomachs. They were still drinking what remained of the Firewhiskey and talking about their adventures.

It was quite late when Kol declared that was hitting the hey, Rebekah said she needed her beauty, Klaus joked around that his dreams gave him the encouragement to plan world domination, and Elijah said the whiskey was getting to his head very quickly.

Once all of the siblings were in bed Luna had curled up against Finn as they watched the fire still burn. Finn was running his fingers over Luna's spine while she laid her hand on his chest where his heart should've been beating. The older Mikaelson has always hated how he could hear other hearts but not his own. Oh, how he wished that his mother and father has never done this to them. Cursed them to be these monsters who walks this earth to be immortal, to never die.

Finn had shaken out of his thoughts because he felt her hand go down his torso and rest on his hips. 80% of the time Luna would either tease or just straight up touch Finn whenever he wasn't looking, she loved his back and torso the most. He would get goosebumps when she would touch him.

Finn took her hand and started to kiss her like that Gomez Addams did to his wife Morticia Addams on that movie Rebekah made him watch. He kissed the inside of forearm, triceps and her shoulder. When he got to her neck Luna leaned her head back and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

Luna moaned and tightened her legs around his waist after he pushed her down, his hands were on her thighs and his blunt teeth were sucking on her neck. She gripped his shirt and mewled. Finn was thanking whoever up there for Luna to wear a dress, his hands went up her smooth, creamy thighs. He tightened his grip on thighs to point where they might leave bruises on her the next morning, but she wouldn't mind that much.

The older Mikaelson growled and thrusted his hips into Luna's. She let out a moan and her back arched. "Finn," Luna whispered too afraid that she would walk up the others. She felt how hard his member was, to tell you the truth she was still pure and was waiting for the right man and the right moment.

Luna gripped his hair when Finn sucked on the sensitive area of where her shoulder and neck meet. Finn kissed up her neck and was hovering over her angelic face. He rubbed his thumb over her pink tinted lips and said, "You're so beautiful." He hovered over her forehead, cheeks and over her lips. He was about to pull her in for a kiss, but they stiffened up when they heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

Finn placed his index finger over his lips and rushed into the kitchen to see the sound. Luna laid there for a few seconds until she heard clanking of utensils and a groan. "Kol!?" He shouted.

Luna walked silently and stood by the door way. "Finn! Let go of me!" Kol exclaimed.

The older Mikaelsons sighed and let go of his brother. He turned around to find his witch eyeing the two. Kol fixed his pajama bottoms and picked up the leek and potato soup leftovers that Luna left for them. He smiled and set the bowl down only to see the anger in Finn's eyes.

Finn looked back at Kol with furious eyes and pushed him into the refrigerator.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Finn asked.

Kol sighed and fixed his shoulder, once it was cracked back he straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "I was getting a late-night snack, what are you two doing down here?" Kol asked. His eyes went from Finn to Luna who was now sporting a red mark on her neck. When they didn't say anything Kol got the biggest smile on his face, well it was more like a teasing smirk. "Oooh, I see what's going on, you two were about to shag." Kol doubled over and started to laugh, that was until Finn snapped and pushed him again. "I swear, this family loves to hurt me!" Kol exclaimed after he speed away with the bowl in his hands.

Finn sighed and brushed his hands through his hair. He really hated his family at times, he just wished that him and Luna would find a cottage in Scotland and never speak of his family in seven years.

Luna saw how tense Finn was, so she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he smiled and placed his hands on hers. It was as if Luna had read his mind. "I think your family would hunt us down if we up and disappeared on them."

He groaned and nodded his head. "I would have to concur with you. But, I would love that so, just to leave all of it behind and escape all of this madness that they have done."

"Where would we go?" Luna asked.

Finn turned around and wrapped her in his arms. "Scotland, on the coast. When my brother undaggered us and I saw a picture book of Scotland and their green isles, mountains and it was just magnificent. I would love to live on the countryside near the ocean and it to just be us with no one else around."

Luna smiled and tightened her arms around him. "I would like that as well, my love." She said, she kissed the center of his chest while he kissed her crown. Luna pulled around away from him which only made him pout, she laughed and took his hand in hers. "Let's go to bed." Finn nodded and he vampire speed to his room and locked it to where no one could get in.

Later that night Hayley snuck back into the mansion and with her super hearing all of the Mikaelsons were asleep, so she quietly snuck upstairs and into her room.

It was the next morning and Luna was the only one awake. She decided to make muggle breakfast which was omelets of various kinds, some fruit, butter toast and coffee with blood added to it that was being magically made right behind her. Luna took a bite of an apple and was swaying her hips to the music that was on Rebekah's iPod. The song _Save the Last Dance for Me by Michael Bublé_ or was it Bubble, she shrugged and started to hum while cutting the fruit to look like Dobby.

Unknown to her Finn was leaning against the door way watching Luna dance and hum to the male jazz voice coming from the speakers. While her back was towards him he speeds to her and took her hips in his hands. Luna looked behind to find her Viking, his beard had grown out a bit and she felt how cold he was. She leaned her head against his chest as they both started to sway back and forth.

Finn twirled her around and they were both chest to chest and their hearts were in sync with each other's, Luna had wrapped her arms around Finn's neck while he placed his hand son her hips, he laid his forehead on hers. This song he didn't get quite well, but it was a very romantic song in his eyes.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me_

Finn smiled and twirled Luna again only when he was about to grab her again she popped away and was right behind him. She started to dance a little bit funky, but Finn chuckled and pulled her into him. Luna started to touch his clothed chest and kiss his neck which made him shutter at the feeling of her lips.

_Oh, I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone_

_So, don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in who's arms you're gonna be  
So darling save the last dance for me_

_So, don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in who's arms you're gonna be  
So darling save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me  
Ooh, you make a promise  
That you'll save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance  
The very last dance  
For me_

Luna and Finn laughed when they were going in circles while the singer sang his last note, but she pulled away from him and moved her hips to the last beat as she jumped on the counter with feet dangling in the air. When the song ended both Finn and Luna laugh and wrapped themselves in their arms. Finn had steeped in between her legs and started to kiss her temple while she kissed his cheek.

It was moments like this that Finn never wanted to miss out on anything with Luna. Yes, he missed it with Saraphine and Sage, but he made a silent promise with Luna that he would never miss an opportunity with her on any occasion, be it like this or out and about something simple like this.

They stopped when they heard clapped, they pulled apart from each other and saw all of the Mikaelsons even Hayley standing there, but the she-wolf had a scowl on her face.

Hayley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Lame, I have seen better on _Dancing with the Stars_." She said and walked towards the dining room for her breakfast.

Klaus was regretting even letting her into his house at this point. Rebekah stood beside him and patted his back. "I told you so, Nik." She said as she went by Finn and Luna whispering that she loved their dance, she then went into the kitchen to grab the floating coffees. Kol and Elijah went by the couple as well with a job well done.

Klaus sighed and stood in front of them. "I am really sorry for Hayley, she just doesn't get it."

Luna shrugged. "She has an opinion about everything and it's obviously that she needs to get over it." She said, she turned away and went to grab the food.

Finn crossed his arms and looked to his brother. "How much longer?" He asked.

Klaus shook his head. "Not until my resources are taken care of Katerina and then she can leave."

Finn was about to ask but shook that off. "I don't even want to know, Niklaus." He then walked away.

"And you don't have to, brother!" Klaus shouted. He noticed that he was the only one in the hallway, he speeds into the kitchen to find Elijah at the head of the table with Hayley right next to him as if she was being the lady of the house. Rebekah was right about that as well, the she-wolf was trying to get into their pants. Well, he was going to have to have a family meeting about this.

Once Luna and Finn came in with the food they all started to eat, but not Hayley.

Rebekah narrowed her blue eyes at the wolf and asked, "And why aren't you eating?"

Hayley poked at the food and asked, "Are you sure this isn't poisoned in any shape or form?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and looked at Luna who was talking to Finn about something. She noticed that he had the biggest smile on his face from what Luna was telling. She looked back to Hayley and said, "It's not poisoned, love. We could smell it if it was, so it's not."

"Well, I don't trust that witch, and neither should you. Any of you!" Hayley said. "She could turn around and kill you."

"And with what, you hussy?" Kol asked. He had it up to here with this know it all, thinking that she knew Luna when she didn't. "You are a guest here, so I suggest that you eat this delicious breakfast before I shove it down your throat."

Hayley leaned forward with seriousness. "You and what army?" She asked. Hayley even had her boobs on the table so that Kol could get a better look at them, but it didn't work.

Kol chuckled as if it was a joke to him, but he stopped and hissed at her. "I am way older than you, I can take you out in two point five seconds. Then I can deliver you to that doppelbitch my brother is after. And that's a promise, not a threat." He slammed his hand on the table and got in her face. "Now, eat before I compel Tyler to rip out his own heart in front of you."

Hayley's eyes went huge and she started to eat.

Kol smiled and sat back down. "See? Was that so hard, she-wolf?" He asked.

Hayley growled at Kol. Oh, how she really wanted to rip his throat out, but she knew if she did that then she would have four other Mikaelsons on her ass form here to Africa, so she wasn't going to take that chance.

After everyone had finished, Kol had to run an errand with Elijah in Seattle, Washington, Rebekah went to the Grill to stalk-I mean watch Matt, Finn and Luna were in the back garden blooming the plants that were in dormant, and last but not least Klaus was in his art room painting a picture of Luna in the full moonlight.

Whenever Klaus was painting he was in his element, so nothing could break him of it, until he smelt wet dog. He narrowed his eyes and continued to paint his new muse.

Hayley sashayed into his art room with intent of seducing him, wanting to see what this hybrid was made of. She stood behind him when he added in the big eared animal not too far from Luna. "Does the older brother giant vampire know you are painting his girlfriend?" She sarcastically asked.

Klaus rolled his blue eyes. "Love, it is called having a muse, so I suggest before opening your mouth to question my art."

Hayley shrugged and walked towards his art that he had finished to be given to an art program. "Hate that, don't like this, ugly, don't get it, and…huh I actually like this one." She held up a small painting of that blond witch with a ghost of a bear in front of her. "It's weird, but I like it." Klaus took the painting from her hands and set back in its hiding spot. "Now you really have to tell your brother about painting her."

"He already knows, love." He patted her shoulder and walked back to his half-finished canvas. Klaus had no interest in Hayley Marshall, he had his eyes set on a certain blond baby vampire with a beautiful smile.

"So, you said that you had your resources on Katherine, right?" Hayley asked. Klaus only nodded. She sighed and sat on his favorite chair. "When are those resources gonna bring her in?"

Klaus was about to open in his mouth until he heard his front door open and the sounds of a shrieking female vampire. "There she is now." He set his stuff down and speed away with Hayley on his tail.

What they found made Klaus give his evil smirk and Hayley's eyes go bigger than Jupiter. Katherine Pierce, in all of her human glory, was push in the ground with her hand tied behind her back and a rag between her mouth. Since Elena pushed the cure down Katherine's throat the said human doppelgänger went into hiding, she had been paying vampires to go after Hayley since the she-wolf turned her back on her.

Katherine shook her head and looked up to find Klaus looking back at her. "Oh shit." She muttered.

Klaus got on his knee and said, "_Zdravei, Katerina_." He takes her face in his hands with an evil smirk. "Oh, I have missed you so, darling." Katherine gulped and tried to untie herself, but it didn't work. Klaus picked Katherine up by the arm with a tight grip and looked to Hayley. "So, my resources have found Katherine. Now you can roam around the world as you see fit with Tyler by your hip."

Hayley eyed Katherine as she tried to get away from Klaus. She sighed and gave him a seducing smile. "Nah, I think I'll stay here just a bit longer."

Klaus's face went serious which made Katherine cringe. He chuckled it off like a joke and threw Katherine down. "My good friend take Katherine to the windowless room while Hayley and I have a serious talk." The young man, who was a vampire, threw Katherine or his shoulder and walked away. "What do you mean you will stay in my home longer?" He asked.

Hayley shrugged. "I guess living the bougie life style is getting to my head, so I wanted to stay and see if I can fit into this family like that crazy witch on steroids." She smirked and bit her lip like she was trying to be sexy and it wasn't working for Klaus.

The hybrid flashed his yellow eyes at the she-wolf. "Say that again and I will have locked away in that same room with Katerina, is that understood?" He demanded.

Hayley nodded as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Yes, sir." She crossed her arms and smiled like she was the cat who ate the canary. Think that saying 'sir' was turning Klaus, it wasn't she was so wrong.

"But, I think I am just now getting settled into this life style." She said, she walked closer to him with seduction in her eyes. Klaus wasn't buying what Hayley was selling.

She wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck with a smirk. "And I think that since your family is gone for the day, that we should fool around and see where this goes. What do you say, Klaus?" Hayley whispered into his ear, she kissed behind his ear and nipped at his neck.

Klaus growled and pushed her away with all his might. He smirked when she narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sorry, love, but you aren't my type of…well anything really." He gave her a smile and walked away back into his art room locking it behind him, leaving him isolated from the world.

Hayley gasped and shrieked her heart out. "You have got to be kidding me!" She shouted. She stomped her feet like a five-year-old and rushed off to her guest room. Hayley has to come up with another plan to get at least one of the Mikaelsons.

It was later that night as Finn and Luna were walking the length of the mansion's backyard. It was a peaceful quiet night, but no so much in the Mikaelson Mansion.

Klaus was in his art room painting Caroline as a 1500 century maiden and a white horse next to her, yes at times he thoughts about the Tudor Era and their reign, but it was a period that was his favorite. There was also a point where he meet a very smart witch named Rowena Ravenclaw before he and his family escaped to London.

Hayley walked into his room and stood next to him. "So, before you took me in as your guest a friend and I went to the witches in New Orleans to ask about the witch that Finn is with-"

"Her name is Luna, not witch, hag or ditzy blond." Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. He looked back to his painting and said, "Yes, I have heard you talk to Tyler about Luna, giving her unwanted and unnecessary names, she has never done anything to you. But, if you continue to call her names, I will make sure the next pack you try to run with will never take you in."

"Right, got it." She wasn't even fazed by his growl, to her it made him even sexier. "Anyway, the witches I talked to said that witches like Luna shouldn't exist, that if they meet her then they could train her like they were trained." She said.

Klaus set his palette down and cleaned off his hands. He started to chuckle when Hayley made a ridiculous statement. "Really? You think that Finn would let Luna anywhere near _those_ hags in New Orleans?" He asked. Hayley nodded and crossed her arms. Now he was laughing at this point. "Oh, little wolf, you are crazy." Then he got serious. "You need to get it through your thick skull that Luna would never touch that type of magic. She was even offered by the Bennet witch herself that she could train her with her dark magic, and you know what Luna did? She declined because the magic Luna has is pure, she would never touch what those witches in New Orleans practice with a ten-foot pole. So, Hayley, she-wolf, don't make accusations that you don't know, capisce?"

Hayley nodded with fear in her eyes.

"Good! Then pleas leave me be and leave Luna alone," Hayley nodded again and was starting to leave but Klaus stopped her. "Along with my brothers. They won't be bending you over to take you, love."

Hayley went fifty shades of red and rushed off towards her room_. Well, that back fired on me._ She thought.

Klaus smiled and went back to his painting. Thinking of how he needed to take a trip back towards New Orleans, Louisiana one of these days to show Luna the sights, sounds and flavors of the magical city he once ruled.

* * *

Author's Notes: I never really liked Hayley and if you do then that's fine, but she was never my favorite. Anywho! I hope y'all enjoyed the update and BTW, the food I used is not only by the Official Harry Potter Cook Book but also by a youtuber named Bryton Taylor, so I recommend her if y'all want a Harry Potter or Food in Literature themed party! But, I also hope y'all enjoyed and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Take Me to Church-Hozier _

_Save the Last Dance for Me-Michael Buble _


	9. Glass House

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so thank God some off y'all agree with me that Hayley is a pain and she is, but others might disagree but oh well. Opinions! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the update.

P.S. Also i know that Klaus is only the half-brother to his siblings, but that doesn't mean he can't kinda look like them. i just have a homemade poster of the Mikaelsons and it looked like that all, or at least three outta the four of them, had the same chin. But, just wanted to address that because someone rudely pointed it out last time and i wanted to be clear that i know Klaus is only the half-brother, but it's just an observation. Don't hate please!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 8 Glass House**

It was the day of the Summer Fair in Mystic Falls and the Mikaelsons had decided to take trip there because they haven't had a normal outing since the De Martels parties to be perfectly honest. Klaus had a family meeting to ask them if they wanted to go, and they all agreed. Hayley decided to ditch them for Tyler instead.

That morning, Luna and Finn were lying in bed with each other. Luna laid on his chest while Finn's fingers rubbed circles over her back. She had laid her chin on his sternum to get a good look at him since his eyes were closed to get that little bit of sleep left in his body; she had noticed that Kol, Elijah and Klaus all had cleft chins like Mikael's while Rebekah and Finn had their mother's round chin. Honestly, Luna couldn't see Finn with that type of chin, she liked the way he looks. _He would look weird with a Superman chin_, she thought.

Since his eyes were closed, Finn had felt that Luna was staring at him. "Why are you staring at me, love?" He asked huskily.

Luna shivered and laid her hand over where his heart was. "I'm violating with my eyes." She whispered. Finn laughed and pulled Luna on top of him. Luna's legs had started to rub his calves, which made him shivers as he placed his hands on her hips. He had blinked the sleepies out of his eyes and started into Luna's dreamy grey eyes, they looked like two full moons if you had asked him. "But honestly, you and Rebekah have your mother's chin, while the others have Mikael's."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. Luna nodded and started to kiss the middle of his unclothed chest. Finn gasped and gripped her hips, being petite did not mean to be ample, but Luna was both and she had one gorgeous body.

She had kiss from his chest to his neck which made Finn roll his eyes in the back of his head and groan, he had flipped them over to where he was on top of her. Finn didn't notice but his vampiric features were coming through and Luna rubbed her index finger over the veins under his eyes. It was fascinating to see him like this, oh so rarely Finn would let out his vampiric nature; he hated it and he tried to hide it from time to time and Luna had always wanted to see his eyes change and when she did it was very exotic to her. This had made Finn stop and move away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Luna." He muttered.

The blond witch sat up and sat next to him. "Why are you sorry?" Luna asked.

Finn ran his hand on over his face as he sighed heavily. "Because I showed you my monstrous side, and I would understand if you hate me and would want to run away from me."

Luna took his hand on hers and said, "I am not afraid of you. Since the day I have meet you, you have been something new to me. I care about you, Finn Mikaelson and I don't want you to forget that." She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Besides, I like my men with a bit of monster in them."

Finn narrowed his red eyes at her and pushed her onto her back. Luna giggled and rubbed her hand over his cheek that had his five o'clock shadow going on, she had smiled at him and pulled him into a warm embrace. She didn't understand why Finn thought she was afraid of him; Finn was sweet, kind and honorable. He was nothing like his siblings, he had more morals over the others then a monk.

In their opinion, all they wanted to stay in bed all day and lay like this, but the others weren't having it. From up in his room Finn could hear Klaus and Kol shouting for them to come down stairs to get up and not lay about in their room all day shagging.

He growled and nipped at Luna's neck which made her moan, he smiled and sat up and straddled her hips. "Alright! Alright! We are coming, you harpies." Finn shouted. He smiled down at her and moved off of her and watch as Luna moved below him and went into the bathroom to freshen up, he loved her walk. It was refreshing to see her walk like a normal person and not someone with those fake implants or whatever Kol called them. "I swear my family is driving me crazy." He muttered.

Luna spit out her toothpaste in the sink, she looked back to Finn with a smile. "You should spend a day with the Weasleys, they are much crazier than a Goopy Snarly Wanger."

He still questioned Luna's nonexistent creatures, but he just rolled with it. "I think spending the time with Fred and George and Ginny are enough in my opinion." Finn said. He walked towards the bathroom where Luna was braiding her hair with Celtic beads. "Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?" He asked.

Luna shrugged. "At times I have, but my mom's hairs was to her calves, so I feel like I am honoring her."

Finn looked at her through the mirror and gave her a frown. He had remembered that she took him back through the pensive to see another memory she had of her mother, it was sad but heartwarming to see Luna in her prime with her mother.

"I am very sorry, Luna." He said.

She set the brush down and took both of his hands. "I'm all right, Finn. I am showing you my life, before we meet you told me your life before you knew I was even human. We are growing." She kissed his nose and went to her trunk for her Summer wear.

Finn was left dumbfounded and cross eyed when Luna had kissed him, he was getting used to Luna touching him. Since being daggered and having little to no touch in his life this was different for him, and it was nice in his opinion.

After they had gotten ready they headed down stairs and they all had eaten pancakes with rainbow drops Luna made. They were all crossing their fingers that today would be somewhat normal.

It was mid-afternoon while Kol and Rebekah went off on their own to have some mischievous fun, Klaus had found Caroline and they were having fun of their own, Elijah had stand by to watch anything bad happening to his family, and Finn and Luna were sitting by the food carts and watched the people go by.

Before they had played a few games, more Luna than Finn, but she had given him a toy Bunny that she had won. Once they sat down they were talking and being aware that they were both being watched by the Scooby Doo Gang and Hayley and Tyler minus Caroline who was smiling ear to ear with Klaus.

The couple had sat next to each other and people watched. Luna and Finn were making up funny stories about who the towns people were, but they stopped when they saw the Scooby Gang glaring at them. He sighed and pulled Luna into his arms. "Those kids need to stop staring at us," Finn muttered. "It feels like any moment they could strike."

"But, they cannot. Those stakes are gone as of what Niklaus had told me," Finn nodded and laid his hand on hers. She said, "They also think that they can get me on their side and do dark magic like that Bennet witch, which is not something that I would do."

"I can never see you doing the magic that she does." He said.

Luna smiled and counted his fingers, only stopping to touch his daylight ring. "And I never will." She looked at how callus his hands were compared to the scars on her fingers. "How come Niklaus doesn't turn into his wolf every full moon?"

"He can control the turn whenever he wants to, so he has a choice of turning or not turning into his wolf." He said. "I think he likes being the way he is now than he did before because he neither has to turn during a full moon or burn in the sun, but from before he always felt like he was missing that part of him."

"Remus said the same thing." Luna looked back him with dreamy eyes. "That if he had a cure that he would take it, so he and Tonks could've lived a normal life, but he also said that if he did that then he would be missing that part of him that he was used to all along."

"And this Remus was a werewolf, correct?" Finn asked.

Luna nodded. "He also was an amazing Dark Arts teacher, he was smart and funny. He also treated Harry like a human being and not the boy who had killed Voldemort."

Finn nodded. "I could understand that."

"I remember one year that he had this wardrobe where you could think of your fears and they would come out of it. Harry had thought about the Dementors that hurt him and his nasty cousin." She said. Finn was about to ask her what they were, but she stopped him. "Dementors are dark spirts that suck the life out of you, but they are all gone now."

"Got it. Always think happy thoughts at all times." Finn chuckled and kissed her hand. "What else is in this Wizarding World that I should keep you safe from?" He asked. Finn was not kidding, he was going to be there for her to protect her if this Dark Lord was risen again.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I think it should be me that should keep you safe, not the other way around." She stood up and nodded towards the claw machine. "C'mon, let's go get another animal before the parade." Finn had taken her hand in his, stood up and glared at the gang who tried to follow them. They weren't getting near this family if they could help it.

"I don't get it!" Elena declared. "Why is she with them? Why is she helping them?"

Bonnie crossed her arms and tried to do her aneurism trick on the witch, but it wasn't working! "I can't even do my strength on her, what the hell is she?"

Damon and Stefan were feed up with Bonnie and Elena always talking about how to get rid of the Originals and the witch, but the stakes were gone, and they even tried to sneak into the house to get the daggers; they were gone too!

"Ok! Enough." Damon said. He got in front of Elena and shook her into her senses. "Elena, I swear if you don't stop with this Luna none sense then I will lock you and Hayley in a room during the full moon."

"But, she is with the enemy, Damon!" Bonnie shouted.

Stefan groaned and rubbed his eyes. "They haven't done anything! They haven't killed anyone, cause chaos or anything that could harm us."

"They could though!" Elena pushed Damon away and was pacing back and forth. "Rebekah could kill me and then go after Bonnie."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other with raised eyebrows. The youngest Salvatore looked back to the doppelganger. "You forgot about us, Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes and waved her hands at them like she was dismissing them. "Oh, Elijah and Klaus could take care of you two in seconds."

"Really?" Damon got in her face and narrowed his icy blue eyes. "You have a lot of balls to say that to us, Elena. Whatever I saw in you is long gone because what I am looking at is a Katherine copycat, and you are so hell bent on trying to get Luna on our side you are missing things around you. From now on I want nothing to do with you, you cold hearted bitch." He glared at her and started to walk away towards the Grill to get drunk on his ass.

"Are you kidding me!?" Elena shouted. "Fine, walk away from me, like I cared about you anymore anyway, Damon!" She turned to her ex and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, Stefan. Help us! We can take Luna and make her see on our side what we have been going through." She started to rub his over his chest and bite her lip, she knew what got him going and this was doing the trick; not!

Stefan sighed and pushed her away. "He's right, Elena. All I am seeing is a Katherine look alike standing right in front of me, who is so blinded by revenge that she is missing out, and it's not working anymore. Just leave them alone, Elena, that's all I am asking." He patted her shoulder awkwardly and followed his brother to the Grill.

Elena shrieked and stomped her feet like a five-year-old. "I can't believe this is happening, they are just leaving and not wanting to listen to me! I don't get it." She kicked the hammer game over, the bell rang, and the person tried to give her a stuffed animal, but she only hissed at them and walked away with Bonnie following her.

"I have an idea, but it may not be a good one." Bonnie whispered as they walked back to Bonnie's house. Elena smirked and wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

On the other side of the fair Caroline was holding onto a stuffed wolf in her arms that Klaus had won in a ring tossing game getting all of the rings on the bottles without looking at them. "Thanks for this, by the way. I haven't had this much fun since I was turned, so this was nice." She shrugged.

"Do you miss being human?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, I mean I miss being human so that the only thing I could worry about was my hair and boys, and not having to worry if you are going to kill us or the impending doom of our existence. Now that I am a vampire that's all I have to worry about now." Caroline exclaimed. She sighed and shook her golden hair. "I just miss things in life in general."

Klaus nodded. "I could understand that, but I can see how happy you are being like this."

She stopped right behind him. "How so?" She asked.

Klaus stopped in front of her with his arms behind his back. "You like being invincible, strong and that you would never age. You like being like this independent woman who would never have to rely on a man to help you, you love being a vampire because it gives you strength to know that you will always be there to watch the world turn while you are still you, Caroline." He got close to her to where it would look to just to the normal person they looked like a couple who was in a intimate setting. Klaus had taken her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, he loved the way she felt to him, but he knew the consequences of being together. "And that's true too, isn't it, love?" He asked

Caroline blushed and tapped her foot. She said, "Y-yeah, it is true. But, there are moments that I wanted to be human again,"

"Like?" he asked.

She chuckled humorlessly and shook her head. "Like having kids and getting married, being a normal person again would be something that I would love. Wouldn't you like that, being human again to have kids and get married?"

Klaus had never thought about those things. Having children and being a family with his wife was always something he wanted to be, but their mother had cursed them to be what they are, so it never crossed his mind in years. "There were moments where I missed being human, but since being alive for a thousand years it has just never crossed my mind."

Caroline nodded. "I can understand that, that if you did take the cure you wouldn't be you, the big bad hybrid anymore." She nodded and tightened her hand in his. "So, where to next? It's almost sunset, so we can either head off and see the parade and meet up with your family wherever they maybe or we could go watch the stars."

Klaus stopped and kissed her cheek, which surprised her. She blushed hard core and started to giggle like a school girl. When he was satisfied to see the gorgeous creature blush he then guided her towards his family.

They had all meet up at the street side where the parade was just starting. Caroline had giggled when Finn had the bunny kiss Luna on the nose which made the blond witch smile and lean into Finn's warm embrace.

Even though the Originals have caused some chaos in their lives, they didn't cause it so much since Luna has been here. She has been their God send and they were hoping that she would be with them until the very end.

†

The next day a pushy haired brunette girl had parked her car and was walking towards a restaurant called The Mystic Grill. "Oh, how original." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the bar.

As Hermione Granger had walked into the establishment she felt danger and death coming off two individual and liveliness coming off the blond bartender.

The young woman stopped and waited to be noticed. Matt had looked up and saw a young woman with lion mane hair was tapping her fingers on the counter. "How can I help ya today?" He asked.

The young woman stood up straight and said in a British accent. "I am looking for the Mikaelson mansion. My friend Luna Lovegood is staying with them, do you happen to know where they live?" She asked.

"Um, well, I mean…they aren't the best of people to be around." Matt commented.

Hermione smirked and nodded. "I have come across worse, Matt." She said. The blond human farrowed his brows and was taken aback. She started to giggle and point to his name tag.

Matt scoffed and hesitated to give her the Originals' address. "Are you sure you want to go there? The Mikaelsons are pretty dangerous." He said. Matt was trying to convene that they were dangerous, and they could kill her with just by snapping her neck.

"I have seen things you wouldn't comprehend." She chuckled. That being a giant troll, death eaters, dementors and the dark lord himself.

The Salvatores were sitting not too far away when they had heard this young woman ask about the Mikaelsons. Damon had scooted down and was now standing next to her. "I can't help but over hear that you are looking for your friend, Looney was it?" He asked.

Hermione turned to the dark-haired vampire with icy blue eyes; she narrowed her brown eyes at the vampire. She has always had a soft spot for Luna, so even if you call her names she will take it personally. "It's Luna, and who might you be?"

"Well, I could be anything you want me to be, sweetheart." Damon smirked and took her hand to place a kiss on it. "Damon Salvatore, at your service, and who might you be?" He asked showing off a seductive smile.

Hermione scoffed and took her hand out of his as if he had a disease. "None of your business is what I might be here for." She turned back to the bartender who was trying to hide his amusing smirk. "Again, where are the Mikaelsons?"

Matt cleared his throat and gave a whiskey to Damon, who was scowling at the young woman. "They live outside of town just five minutes away." He said. "Matt Donovan, by the way." He shook her hand.

Hermione smiled and shook his hand back. "Hermione Granger." She said. "And, I will be thanking you for the end of time for telling me where they are." Hermione gave him a gracious tip of hundred dollars and walked away.

After she left Matt smiled at the money and pocketed it while he doubled over and starting laugh his ass his. Just seeing Damon's face was priceless, only if Jeremy was still alive he would be rolling too. "You, you were rejected. Oh, that is priceless. I so wish I had a camera because your face. Oh my God!" He said, slapped his hand on the counter and walked away while still laughing.

Damon turned back to his brother who was chuckling. "I think you're losing your touch, brother." Stefan squeezed his shoulder and chuckled some more.

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes." Damon spat out and sat back down to drink his sorrows away, or at least a tempting to anyway. Stefan chuckled and went to play darts against the local townies.

Hermione finally arrived to the Mikaelson mansion in her classic yellow Volkswagen Beetle bug, it looked similar to the ride mansion from Disney World, but lighter and bigger. She started to walk towards the porch, but she felt a ward around the house, she had applauded Luna for doing this, for keeping the family safe from unwanted dangers. Hermione smiled and knocked on the door after she passed through the ward.

Luna, Finn and Kol were in the drawing room watching some odd movie until Luna sat abruptly sat up with a smile on her face. "She's here." She whispered and apparated outside to find Hermione standing there.

"Who's here, lovely?" Kol asked, but it was too late as she apparated out of the room. Kol had look too Finn for the answer, but he shrugged his shoulders. He groaned and dragged himself and his brother into the foyer along with Elijah who was not too far behind.

Hayley had stood next to the suit wearing Original, she had crossed her arms and snapped her hip to the side. "Is it one of Luna's crazy friends?" She had asked.

Elijah's jaw clenched at her comment, he has had it up to here with her backhanded comments to Luna and Mystic Falls.

"Whatever." She scoffed and rubbed her hand over his muscled arm. "If you need anything, Eli, I will be in my room." She whispered seductively as she batted her eyes hoping that he would notice but his eyes and ears were focused on the front door. Hayley rolled her eyes and walked away.

Once she was gone Elijah felt a weight lift off his shoulders, more like a burden if you asked him. He felt this pull to the door and when he got close to it he smelt mandarin orange vanilla, caramel cedar, and vetiver. "Finn, what did you smell when you meet Luna?" Because to them she smelt like apples and nothing else, but Finn smelt the whole package.

"Apples, lavender and oak." Finn said. "Why do you ask, brother?"

Elijah fixed his suit jacket and opened the door to find Luna and a pushy hair brunette hugging each other. When they pulled away from each other the young woman said, "You look great, Luna. You're glowing actually."

"It's just the new light within serum that Ginny had given me before she left." Luna commented.

She snapped her fingers with excitement. "Oh! The ones made by the fairies, that is brilliant serum, Luna. You'll have to show me because I feel like I'm doing it wrong." Hermione commented.

Luna nodded. "I will. Rebekah tried it once and was glowing for Godric himself."

They started laughing not knowing they were being watched. Kol smiled and fixed his hair by the hall mirror. He was about to introduce himself, but a hand stopped him. Kol's brown eyes went to Elijah who shook his head and cleared his throat to get the girls attention. When they looked at him Elijah gasped the girl's eyes land on him, they were a warm brown. She was a gorgeous young woman. Elijah move out of the way to let them in.

"Hermione this is Kol, Finn and Elijah Mikaelson." Luna said. "Everyone this is Hermione Granger. She is my best friend from Hogwarts."

Kol being the flirt of the family, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Kol Mikaelson and I have to say you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Hermione sighed and shook his hand. Kol smiled and skipped to Finn who had already meet Hermione, but she hasn't met this Zeus like God in front of her. "Hello." She said.

Elijah took her hand in his and kissed it as well, but not the way Kol gave her the flirting eyes. He was subtle with his flirting but nothing like Kol. He saw that Hermione was blushing, from what he could hear her heart was raising that it could be heard from the other side of the house and she was deeply looking into his eyes. "Hello there."

"I have heard a lot about you from Luna," Hermione said.

"All good I hope." He said. What surprised his brothers was that her took Hermione's arm in his elbow and they both walked to the drawing room.

"She has," Hermione said. "Luna has praised this family and I have to say, I am impressed." Elijah smirked, and she sat in the love set with him.

To Luna they were obvious to the world around them, they were enchanted with each other. Luna knew this was going to happen because she saw it the night before, but she saw that Hermione saw Elijah's dark past. She saw his Red Door that he tried to hide for so long from the people that he loves, and he was doing a good job of it too. Luna made a note to herself that she needed to sit down and talk to Elijah about the Red Door. But, for right now Elijah and Hermione were getting to know one another.

Finn and Kol were looking to his brother and Hermione with their jaws on the floor.

She took his hand in hers and said, "Come. Let's go out and see the Threstrals to see if they need feeding." Finn nodded and followed Luna outside with her bag by her side.

Kol stood behind to watch his brother and Luna's friend talking as if they have been friends for ages! He was getting to the point where he was jealous that he wasn't finding anyone, hell even his bore of a brother found someone. First Klaus, Finn and now Elijah. _I'm losing my touch with the ladies,_ He thought. He gave up and went to the Grill.

Later that afternoon Kol, Klaus, Finn and Elijah were in the drinking room drinking whiskey and talking about the old times while Luna and Hermione were walking around outside.

"So, you and Finn, huh?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded and smiled. "I think he suits me well, he is nothing like his siblings on the killing front." She said.

Hermione nodded. She replied, "I could never see him taking an innocent life. How does he feel about the creatures?"

Luna shrugs. "He doesn't mind, he actual likes the Threstrals."

Hermione stopped and crossed her arms. "He has seen death?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "He has. He told me once that he and his siblings were death, they had caused the majority of it, so he has seen and was death."

Hermione gasped and stopped her friend. "Are you sure that you want to be with him and be part of this family?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "I care for Finn a lot, he needs me and I him. Plus, his siblings drive him crazy at times. I thought a couple of times he would burst into a Snarl's Bonger."

"After witnessing Kol trying hard to flirt I can see why." Hermione chuckled.

As they continued to walk into the forest they stopped in a middle of the clearing and took into the beautiful scene. There were lavenders everywhere and the sun was shining through the trees.

Luna and Hermione sat in the clearing and started to talk. "How do you feel about Elijah?" Luna asked.

Hermione blushed and looked down to her shoes. "He seems nice and very dapper I must say."

"He always dresses like that." Luna said. Hermione chuckled and looked around. "I wonder when a special occasion comes around he dresses in jeans and t-shirt."

Hermione chuckled and pushed her friend. "I could never imagine him doing that, maybe he replaces his tie with a bow tie instead."

Luna shrugged and nodded her head. "I guess, but I wonder about him at times. Kol did say that his closet is filled with suits and no casual clothes."

"I wouldn't over think it, Luna." Hermione patted her friends back and started to mess with her tights. "But, there was something about him that made me, I don't know who to describe it."

"You felt the pull too, didn't you?" She asked.

Hermione sighed and brushed down her mane of a hair with her hands. "I guess that's what it's called, but I thought that didn't exist?"

"It does." Luna said. "You just have to feel it, you have to know that they are out there and are made for you. My father was devastated after my mom had died because she was his pull. Why do you think Finn is always with me?"

"I can understand now."

Luna patted her knee. "I am glad you see it through my eyes now."

Hermione scoffed and stood up brushing off the grass off her butt. "Come one, let's go back to the Mikaelson Fun House." Luna smiled and stood up as well with cleaning the grass of her behind as well.

They didn't notice but Elena was watching them leave. Now she had to worry about the blond's friend too. She rushed off to Bonnie's house to give her an update about the crazy witch and her new friend in town.

As they walked back to the mansion, Luna had told Hermione about the she-wolf Hayley that was staying there now. Luna had raised her concerns that Hayley was there under a different reason now and she was scared that the she-wolf would pull something, so Hermione had come up with a plan that she said that they were both going to voice to the Mikaelsons.

When they got back to the mansion Luna had gotten Finn and told him she and Hermione wanted to have a family meeting with him and the others. Finn obliged to her and gotten his siblings, but they held the meeting in Klaus's art room.

Hermione had locked the door knobs and put a spell in the room so that no one could heard them from the outside. "Do any of you trust Hayley?" She asked.

Kol scoffed. "Fuck no, I don't trust her more than I can throw her."

"I agree." Rebekah stood with her hands on her hips. "All she has done is been trying to sleep with my brothers or going off to that hybrid."

Elijah nodded. "I concur with that one," He stood next to Hermione while Finn leaned against the fireplace with Luna in his arms; her back to his front. "She has been trying her hardest to seek us out."

"Most likely wanting to see if we can fight each other for her affection." Klaus muttered. "Basically, pulling a Salvatore on us."

"A who what now?" Hermione asked.

Luna said, "Salvatore is Stefan and Damon. She wanted to see if she can be with any of the Mikaelsons so that they could fight for her."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed her wand around her hands. "Well, that's insane."

"It is." Elijah said. He watched Hermione with a watchful eye, he watched how she paced, how she bit her lips and how her fingers rolled over her wand as if it was another person. He had fixed the collar of shirt and smooth out his sweaty palms. Hermione Granger was going to be the death of him.

She stopped, and her eyes went huge, she had a smirk on her face. "I have an idea, but Klaus has to contribute as well since Hayley feels more drawn to him."

Klaus stood up and said, "Whatever you want me to do I will do it."

Hermione nodded and looked to Luna. "Do you remember that spell Remus taught us?"

Luna stopped for moment and thought. She had remembered that Remus had caught Draco cheating on her test, so Remus had done a spell to make him tell the truth that whole day. It scared her when Draco had come up to her and not only apologized but also tell her that she was beautiful and rushed away with Grab and Goyel right behind him with strange looks on his face.

Luna nodded and smiled. "I remember now,"

"Well, whatever you have going on in the gorgeous head of yours it's going to be good." Kol had clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Klaus had called Hayley that evening into the kitchen. He had lied and said that he had needed to talk to her about Katherine and his plans for her, which she was all for.

What Hayley didn't know was that Hermione and Luna were hiding in the living room waiting for the right moment. They wanted to try the spell that Hermione said would really work because she saw Remus try it out on Draco and made him tell the truth for 24 hours.

Hayley was sitting on a stool while she watched Klaus cook for her, since them being both werewolves they could still have food like a normal human being. "I wanted to talk to you about Katherine," He said.

Hayley tilted her head to the side like a puppy and said, "Well, she is human, so what do you plan to do with her now?"

Klaus gave her his emotionless smirk. "Oh, you know a little torture, mayhem and various other things, just another Wednesday." He shrugged and went back to cutting unions.

Hayley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Christ you really are crazy. But, why torture her now?" She asked.

He sighed and said, "I have spent five hundred years going after Katerina," Klaus swirled his drink around and shot it back after flipped the chicken over. "It feels like it's time to show her who is boss around here."

"Exactly!" Hayley exclaimed. "But, I can see Elijah as more of the boss around here then you, Klaus." She commented.

He said, "Well, that job goes to Finn."

"Why? Because he is the oldest or he just gave up on being the older sibling because of you and your daggers?" Hayley asked. "Speaking of, where are the daggers? Aren't they like in a super-secret stash somewhere?"

That's what Bonnie needed to finish up the spell to get rid of the Mikaelsons, so she had to give him a little show then he would say where they were for her and only her.

Klaus cracked his neck, he was trying so hard not to try and kill this twat. Luna narrowed her eyes. She was about to march out there and blast her away, but Hermione stopped her friend and told her to wait.

"You sure seem to think that I would confess my deepest, darkest secrets to you, love, but rest a sure they are in a very safe place." Klaus had given her a smirk and went back to the food.

Hayley narrowed her eyes and sat back in her chair. "Fine. But, you have to fess up one of these days." She replied with a smirk.

Klaus rolled his eyes and plated her chicken in front of her. "You seem to think highly of my family, darling. Why is that?" Klaus asked. only his family and, ok maybe a few enemies knew this, but he could tell when someone was lying by their heartbeat. So, he listened closely to Hayley's heart to see if it skipped a beat, and it did.

"You could say that I am around walking talk history books that I just want to get to know better, is that so hard to find real?" Hayley said with a pout.

Now she was definitely lying, she had to have some other motive on being here. "But, you told me you were here to live, how did you say it, bougie life style?" He asked.

Hayley shrugged. "I just want to know why everyone is so scared of you and your family, and so far, I am not impressed." She replied. Hayley leaned forward and whispered, "All I am seeing is a bunch of lazy Originals hiding who they really are."

Klaus walked around the island and said, "We do hide ours kills, Hayley. We don't wave them around like a flag in our front yard. Not too long ago we did torture a young man that hurt Luna, and when her friends came to pick him up, you could say he was worse for wear." Hayley nodded and shot back her wine. Klaus was ready for phase two of their plan, so he leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheeks. "I have never noticed how beautiful you are, love."

Hayley smirked and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere, unless it's in your lavish California king size bed then I'm all yours, big, bad hybrid." She purred and nuzzled her nose against his neck.

Klaus had pulled Hayley away from him and started to basically shove his tongue down her throat. Hayley groaned and dragged her nails down his back. Klaus kept imagining that this hussy was Caroline, his one and only love that he wants beside him. He pulled her away from him and said, "I hope you are telling me truth, darling, because I have back up."

Hayley looked confused at him when Klaus gave her an evil smirk. He turned her around as Hermione and Luna came around the corner and they both shouted, "_Veraci Nullatenus_!" A blue light shot out of their wands and it hit her in the middle of her chest. She groaned and passed out on the floor with her world going dark around her.

A moment later, Hayley woke up to see herself tied to a wooden chair, she tried to move but the robes magically tightened themselves around her limbs, where it was breaking her skin while it also was smoking, so the robes were covered in wolfsbane. She groaned and screamed, "Get me the fuck out of these robes, you fucking hags!" She screamed, she struggled some more and looked around to find herself in the drawing room with the blinds closed.

The doors had opened and in came the Mikaelsons and the witches. They stood in front of her with determined faces.

"I think we caught our wolf, now I think we should skin her alive." Kol said, he growled at her and snapped his fangs at her.

Hayley whimpered and tried to back away but couldn't. "I am sorry! I'm sorry, ok!" She shouted.

Hermione got a chair and sat in front of her with Elijah and Luna standing behind her. "Hayley, I'm going to need you to tell me the truth, what are you really here for?" She asked.

She was sweating, and the siblings could see and smell it. Hayley was trying so hard not to say why, but she couldn't. "I'm here because," She cracked her neck and whimpered. "Because Tyler wants to try to find a way to unsire himself from Klaus, or most of the Mikaelsons so that we could kill them. We want them gone from Mystic Falls. Even Bonnie has been looking for a way to get rid of Looney, but now that you're here then Bonnie could defiantly get rid of you, all of you."

Hermione sat back and looked to Luna, who had a frown on her face and her fist clutched to her sides. "What aren't you telling me?" Hermione muttered.

"I have been trying to get the siblings to sleep with me." Hayley panted out. "I want to know what all of the hoopla was about with them, all I have heard was that they loved to fuck and kill, so I have been trying to get my wits end to see if one of them would cave." Hayley meshed her lips and puffed out her hair from the front of her face. "Klaus is all up Caroline's bleached ass, Kol is just as bad as Stefan with brooding, Finn is with that crazy nutjob and Elijah is a dud he's like a priest for Christ Sakes."

"_Stupefy_!" Luna shouted which made Hayley fly across the room and into the foyer, the chair that she was sitting in had cracked under her, but the robes were still burning her skin. She was seething and went after the she-wolf. Her wand was against Hayley's nose and she said, "If you ever think that the Mikaelsons would be interested in you then you are mistaken. They would never touch you with a ten-foot pole. I should obliviate you into existence to where you won't even remember you own name."

"You don't have the balls, you crazy bitch." Hayley groaned out.

Luna narrowed her eyes and was about to say the spell, but she stopped when Finn took her wrist in his hand. "Luna! Don't!" Finn shouted. "Please don't stoop to her level. You are better than this." He took her wand from her hand and her cheeks in his hands. "Love, please be calm." He begged.

She took in and let out a deep breath. Luna had nodded and looked back Hayley that was now again tied up by Klaus, she was leaning against a wall. "Why do you want to sleep with the Mikaelson men?" She asked oh so bluntly.

Hayley cackled and struggled with the robes. "Just so I can have one over everyone in the world, so that I can go back and rub it in that blond vampire's face that I slept with Klaus." She replied, which lead her to eyeing Klaus seductively.

"Can I please just snap her neck now like we originally planned?" Rebekah asked.

"No," Elijah said with authority. His eyes went Hayley who was groaning and struggling with the robes. Klaus had stood over her while Luna was in Finn's arms who was trying to calm down. He walked to Hayley with anger in his eyes. Now he saw her in a different light after she had confessed to why she was actually there. "We give her back to Tyler and make sure that the Scooby Gang doesn't hurt Hermione or Luna."

"Oh please," Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Luna and I can take care of ourselves, we defeated half a dozen Death Eaters during the Hogwarts Battle, so I think we can take care a few idiotic kids who think they are higher than God." She replied.

"I agree." Luna said.

Kol clapped. "Then it's settled! We deliver her head to the Scooby Gang on a silver platter." He suggested.

Elijah rolled his eyes, he was getting a headache from his siblings at this point.

"Well, it's more for Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and I that wants to take you all out. We need those daggers so that Bonnie can create a mega Original dagger so that is one can kill one Original, so that it will kill all of the Originals." Hayley confessed again. She gasped started to struggle again, she doesn't know why she is telling them all of this. "Why the hell I am telling you all of this for? What have you done to me?"

"_Veraci Nullatenus_." Luna said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hayley narrowed her eyes as they started to glow. But, she stopped when she felt a zap in the middle of her forehead. "Ouch! You bitch!" Hayley exclaimed, she tried to charge at her, but she was stopped by both Kol and Klaus.

"It means truth teller in Latin." Luna said.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Oh Christ. Another witch who knows a language that is dead as a doornail." She muttered with distain in her voice.

Rebekah had enough, she gripped her neck and hissed at the she-wolf with her vampire features. "Say that again, I dare you." Hayley was turning blue if Rebekah didn't let go and no one was stopping her either. But the only female Mikaelson smirked at her and tore her hand away from the she-wolf's scrawny neck. "That's what I thought. So, I say we deliver her broken neck to the remaining Scooby Gang and see if we can take them down."

"I second that really!" Kol raised his hand, he shrugged and gave everyone a smile smirk.

"I too agree." Klaus said. Elijah and Finn looked at each other with their women by their sides. Klaus said, "Or, we could lock her up with Katerina and see if they could survive the night with each other."

"I am not going near that old bag bones, no way in hell." Hayley declared. "She caused me grief and had me on the run for months."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you spread your legs for her minions." Kol clapped back.

Hayley narrowed her eyes but only got a kick in the jaw by Rebekah before she could lunge at Kol. Hayley spat out blood and glared at Rebekah. "I am so grateful to be an Original because if you bit me then I would just bite back." Rebekah smirked and stood by her brothers. "Let's bag her in that room with that doppelbitch."

Klaus and Kol both dragged Hayley towards the windowless room where Katherine was staying. "You can't do this. I have to get back to Tyler! I have to tell him what's going on! Nooo!" She shouted.

Once she was locked in the room all that left was silence in the Mikaelson house. "Sweet, peaceful silence." Klaus muttered as he went back to his art room.

After all of the siblings went their sperate ways Hermione and Luna stood in front of the door that Hayley was banging on, but they couldn't hear.

"I have a feeling that things aren't over yet." Luna said. Hermione nodded and went to find Elijah while Luna sat next to Finn while she read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Next Scamander_. For some reason Luna kept getting this gut feeling that the remaining Scooby Gang was going to hurt them, so she just needed to find a way for them to not get her and her family.

†

The next day Tyler Lockwood stopped and looked around to see if any of the Mikaelsons were home, he didn't see any cars but that didn't mean that someone was home. He was about to walk on the Mikaelsons's property, but he was shocked back by an invisible wall or doom. "Da hell? What is going on?" He asked. He even tried to touch the wall again, but it didn't work is just shocked him, like if you get shocked by an electricity, that's how it felt for Tyler.

"Hey!" Tyler shouted. "You sons of bitches, let me in! I wanna talk to you!" But, no one came out. He stood there for a good while and no one was there. He knew that Hayley was there stuck in this hell hole of a house, so he was going to try and get in, but this barrier was blocking him in.

Tyler heard light footsteps coming to the door. It opened to reveal a blond girl looking back at him. "You cannot come in."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Obviously I can't because you have my girlfriend stuck in this hell hole."

"Do you mean the she-wolf?" The girl asked. Tyler nodded and placed his hands on his hips. "We have her locked away for, as Klaus calls it, safe keeping."

"You have got to kidding me." Tyler muttered.

The girl tilted her head to the side and saw the Nargles flying around him. They were quite the creatures, being fairy like with huge black eyes and hummingbird like wings with skinny body and point teeth.

Luna didn't hear the young man shouting at her or that Rebekah was right behind her. "Hey! Are you listening to me!?" He asked.

Luna smiled and looked to Rebekah who was glaring at Tyler. "What are you doing here?" She seethed out. Rebekah was about to stand toe to toe with him, but Luna had stopped her.

Tyler groaned and rolled his eyes. "I know you fucking monsters have Hayley, so give me back my girlfriend." He demanded.

"Oh, you mean the girlfriend that has been trying to get into my brother's pants for what a week now?" Rebekah questioned. "She's not that loyal to you if she is trying to get with my brothers."

Tyler shook his head. "Hayley would never do that, she would never cheat on me with your heartless brothers."

"Wolves are known to have that one mate," Luna said. "But, I don't see that connection between you two." She had remembered reading some interesting facts about wolves in a book she found in the forbidden section in the library one night while she was shaken out of her sleeping walking.

Rebekah smirked at him and crossed her arms. "Now I know why she was put on this Earth," Tyler shrugged and stood tall. "So that you can see what type of girl she really is; a no good, hussy that wants to kill us. And if you think that you can waltz in here and take our daggers, then you are sorely mistaken."

What they didn't know was that the daggers did exist anymore, they were gone and out of their lives. Klaus had even asked Hermione if she could make a fake dagger so that they could be tricked, she agreed and was working on a fake so that is they do come into their house they would find one that didn't work.

Tyler's eyes went huge while Luna skipped back into the living room. "That's not true, she wouldn't do that. I bet Klaus has her tighted up somewhere."

"Well, you have that part right, wolf." Kol said as he came around Rebekah with a bat. "I wonder if I swung this at your head so hard that I would become the next Babe Ruth."

Rebekah looked to her brother when he laid the bat on his shoulder with an evil smirk, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not a chance in hell." She looked back to Tyler who was pacing. "Now, you be a good dog and leave our property before I call Sheriff Forbes to come put you down, for good."

Tyler growled and charged at the invisible doom, but he got knocked back, again. He laid on his back as he narrowed his eyes to the sky, he sat up like a man possessed and glared at the two youngest Mikaelson siblings. "I will get Hayley back, mark my words."

Hermione had enough and zapped the man in the drive way. "Leave now!" She demanded. "You will not get Hayley back over my dead body."

"We'll see about that." Tyler showed his hybrid eyes and rushed off.

"Well, that went well." Kol said.

Rebekah and Hermione looked to Kol with the same look that it made Kol stop and run away because it had scared him. Hermione and Rebekah started to giggle and walk back into the mansion where it magically shut on its own.

Tyler had rushed into Bonnie's house with a sweaty forehead and panting. Bonnie and Elena rushed in and they both asked, "What happened?"

Tyler leaned against the door and shrugged. "I dunno, I went, and I lost to a fucking invisible doom and some other witch."

Elena and Bonnie looked from him to each other. "What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. "I took down that whatever it was, how did it come back?"

Elena scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well, what do you think? That witch and her friends put it back."

Bonnie started to pace and bite at her nails. "This is nuts, these witches shouldn't even be really. They are what I am but on drugs. They are the monsters, not us." She stopped and looked to her friends. "Times have changed, and I am going to take out those hags, who's with me?"

Elena stood next to her with a Katherine eating smirk and took her hand. "I am all in."

"Me too." Tyler said as he took her hand as well.

Bonnie nodded and smiled. "Let's play." She muttered.

Now the tables will be turned and the Mikaelsons reign will end, and it will end now. Once and for all.

* * *

Author's Notes: Uh oh, things are gonna go down in the next update. Geez, watch out world the crazy Scooby Doo Gang is coming your way! Lol. So, I hope y'all enjoyed the update! And I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Glass House-Red _


	10. Blood Red Sky

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so this chapter gets intense, so I warn ya now if you don't like this chapter skip it for it might ruin your eyes. But, for those who stuck around enjoy! And hello to my new readers!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9 Blood Red Sky**

That next full moon was upon Mystic Falls and the Mikaelsons had forced Hayley to change into her wolf right in front of Katherine, which she should've died of a heart attack, but it didn't work out so well. She hid and cowered away in a corner so that Hayley wouldn't eat her up, which Rebekah crossed her fingers that it would happened, but it didn't.

The next morning, while the others were out and about in the town to make them seem "normal", Elijah had taken Hermione out to give her the deep tour of Mystic Falls, Luna was back in the house with Klaus. While sitting in the drawing room Luna looked over to Klaus who was not too far away drawing her and Hermione. He was making them look a bit like cartoonish, it had worked for the both of them. Luna had set her book down and looked to Klaus while he was distracted.

Luna walked over towards the hybrid and stood behind him as he drew. "You're quite good at that." She commented.

He smiled and looked to the blond wand wielder. "Thank you, love. I can sense that you're an artist as well."

Luna nodded. "I am. Back at home I painted a mural of my friends, Harry and Hermione loved it. No one new I could paint, so it was a shock to my friends."

"No one really knows you until the very last minute." He muttered.

Luna agreed to that. No one at Hogwarts knew her at all, thy all thought that she was crazy or weird, but Hermione nor Harry saw her as that. They were her true friends. "I can paint you something sometime, if you like."

Klaus smiled. "I would love that, or we can have our own painting session sometime in the future."

Luna smiled at the hybrid. "I would enjoy that." She said. Klaus went back to his drawing as he was trying to add some small details. "Niklaus,"

"Hmm?" He asked.

Luna say by his side while he was drawing, she liked how the picture was coming out as well. "I was wondering why you don't ever change during a full moon."

Klaus stopped drawing and moved his blue eyes to her grey doe eyes. "Being a hybrid means that I have a choose to either turn or not to turn."

"But why stop?" Luna asked. She sat on the coffee table in front of him and took his hand sin hers. "Your wolf needs to come out every now and then, you should never leave him locked up. Remus was a werewolf and no matter what he hated turning every full moon, but he had to because his wolf would get anxious, he would want to hunt rather than being locked away like Doctor Jekyll did to Mr. Hyde."

Klaus throw down his sketchbook and started to pace in front of the fireplace. "I don't know what you want me to say, love." He chuckled humorlessly and rubbed his now grown curly hair. "Yes, there are times where my wolf wants to come out and go on a tyrant, but there are other times where I would rather keep him away and live knowing that I have my other half with me."

"But, you aren't letting him out." Luna stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders which made him stop. She noticed that his eyes were glassed over with tears, she placed her hands on his cheek and brushed her thump under his eyes and gave him a small smile. "I could help with your turn; Hermione can whip something up to take the pain away and I can leave a scent on something that you are familiar with so that your wolf won't go into town, I can even out a ward around you as well."

Klaus curled his hands around Luna's wrist and left out a deep sigh. He has never thought about letting his wolf out ever, he was scared that he might come across Caroline or hurt one of his siblings. He never wanted to turn because of the pain, from what he has heard from the other wolves was that it was like being torn in two.

Luna had pulled away from Klaus so that he could think things over just a little bit longer. She wanted him to make the right choice, if he does then she could help with the pain. She left so that Klaus could have some quiet to think it over.

An hour later Luna and Hermione were in the kitchen making a calming draught because Luna saw him in the woods with Caroline's sweater not too far changing but not screaming so much.

Klaus came rushing in with a serious look on his handsome face. "I'll do it. Whatever you need me to take to calm my wolf down and take away the pain then I'll do it."

Luna laid her hand on his shoulder and nodded her head. He gripped her hands as well, as if she was his anchor and, in his eyes, Luna Lovegood was the anchor to this family and he would be forever grateful for her too.

That next month it was the full moon when Luna had gone outside by herself with Caroline's sweater in her arms, she had called the blond vampire beforehand and told her what she planned to do. Caroline agreed to help Klaus with turning and handed Luna her favorite sweater, which had her go to perfume and natural scent on it.

Luna had come to the same clearing that her and Hermione had been to before. She had laid Caroline's sweater on a boulder and added some wards around the trees so that Klaus could enter it and stay in the doom until morning.

When Luna went back into the house Klaus had left behind a teary-eyed Rebekah and his brothers who had tense shoulders as they watched him leave. They were all scared for him, but they knew what Luna and Hermione were doing, so they trusted them. Hayley had begged and pleaded to be let out from the room, she had even tried to tell them that she and Tyler would leave Mystic Falls and never return; at all.

Elijah had thought about it and said he would discuss it Klaus, but in the mean time she was stuck in there with Katerina again-which made her groan and growl at him, and in return he snapped back at her to show who was the bigger boss, and clearly it wasn't her.

Klaus had made it into the woods with his back pack in his hands, he had a change of clothes and some water for when he turns back human. He walked into the ward and felt at peace, so drank the calming draught and stood there with no clothes on, but he was scared but he had to do this, his wolf was getting anxious and dominating to get out of Klaus. So, the hybrid gave in and was ready to let him out.

When the moon reached its peak that's when Klaus let out the most gnarly scream and fell to his knees with his eyes glowing eyes and his teeth elongating. He hid his face in the Earth, then he turned back to the sky with his nose, jaw and facial hair growing or breaking into something sinister.

Klaus groaned and moved his shoulder around while they broke into places, his legs and arms broke as well. When he finally came back up he was now in full wolf form. His wolf looked around and was about to run into the woods, but was knocked back, he stood up and narrowed at the invisible force. So, he tried again but he was knocked into the boulder which lead the wolf to smell something wonderful, he smelt white peach sangria, strawberries and peony. And my God, it made him crawl on his belly to the clothing that held the scent.

He sniffed at the sweater, he moved it to the ground and started to roll on it to add his own musky scent on it for when it goes back to the creature that held it as well. The wolf laid the sweater across his nose and just let the sound of nature cross his ears as he let the scent of the sweater lull him to a peaceful night.

Or so he hoped…

It was close to the witching hour when the wolf heard a twig snap. The wolf nudged the sweater off his nose and moved towards the ward to find a dark headed vampire staring back at him. The wolf narrowed his eyes and stood tall, which he stood to be at least 8 feet tall.

The vampire started to laugh and walk around the wolf, but when she tried to cross to get at Klaus she got shocked. The dark-haired vampire kicked the ward but shrugged. She said, "So, Klaus, what's it like to be out here all alone in the woods? So weak and vulnerable, with no family to protect you?" The vampire looked to the witch to see if she could do her trick on the giant wolf, but it didn't work.

The wolf growled at her and walked away.

"Oh! So, you're being a coward and walking away from me because you don't want to kill the look alike that took away your chance to have a family." Elena said. "Well, go ahead and walk away because after you turn back into your weakened self I will find a way to get rid of you and those witches."

The wolf stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. He knew this ugly whence was trying to piss him off. Was it working? Nope.

The vampire smiled and said, "Oh, so that made you stop and look at me. Great! Because I think the first person I might go after is Caroline, then Luna and her friend. Then your two favorite siblings, Elijah for trying to give me to you and Rebekah for turning me into this." As she gestured to herself. "Lastly, Kol and Finn for...wellbeing the siblings you hate the most and wanted to kill off."

The wolf growled and tried to move to the ward but stopped when he knew that it would shock her if he didn't touch it. So, he stood tall and gave her the 'I dare you' look.

Elena smirked and shrugged. "Well, I have plans for your family and those hags you call friends. So, just prepare for six coffins and lots of tissues." She said as she walked towards the ward to only be knocked back and land on a tree. "What?" She seethed out. Elena tried to go towards him again, but she was only pushed out again. "What the hell is going on?"

The wolf was pacing back and forth but was also chuckling because he knew that the vampire couldn't get in and hurt him.

Elena growled and was about to hit the ward again but stopped. "Fine, if you have something to keep me out I'll just have to wait until it's down to get you. Just you wait, Klaus Mikaelson, I'll get you and your family too." She stomped away only to glare at him one last time as she speed away.

The wolf started to chuckle and went back to the sweater. He would never get over the scent which helped him sleep.

It was around morning time when Luna, Hermione, Elijah and Finn walked out into the clearing to find Klaus who was clothed and was sitting on the boulder with the sweater in his hand.

Klaus's blue eyes meet Luna's grey eyes as she and Hermione took down the ward. "Thank you." He whispered. "For doing this for me."

Luna nodded and walked around to get the other stones and let Klaus walk away, but she stopped when she felt someone watching her. Luna looked behind her and saw nothing, but she didn't notice Tyler speeding towards the two older Mikaelsons and snapped their necks, but he was stopped short when Klaus snapped his neck.

"Luna, Hermione! Go, now!" Klaus shouted. He was about to go to his brothers, but he was stopped when Bonnie came out of nowhere and did her special trick on him. He screamed and fell to his knees he even tried to go after the witch, only to have Elena snap his neck with a sick twisted smile on her face.

Luna and Hermione were half way to the Mikaelson Mansion, but they were stopped by Elena who gripped Hermione neck and pulled on Luna's hair which made the blond fall and knocked her out.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Elena and tried to get her wand out, but Elena smirked at her and took her and Luna's wand. "I'll keep these with me for now."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the pushy haired brunette and whispered a sleeping spell on her. Once they were both knocked out Elena, Tyler and Bonnie carded off the witches to the old Forbes jail where not even the Mikaelsons could find them.

A few minutes later the youngest Mikaelson siblings found their older siblings walking out of the woods with farrowed brows.

Rebekah rushed out and hugged Klaus. When she pulled away from the dirty hybrid she looked back to Finn and Elijah who looked furious and was ready to kill the whole town. "What happened? Where are Hermione and Luna? Weren't they with Finn and Elijah?"

Klaus seethed and punched a nearby tree which had Rebekah flinch. "Last night Elena had come into the woods when I was full turned into my wolf. She had teased and taughtened me until she finally gave up because of the ward." He gripped Caroline's sweater, he's eyes were turning a golden while Elijah and Finn were growling. "Then after Luna and Hermione came to retrieve me-Elena, Tyler and Bonnie came back and took them away."

Rebekah's eyes went huge. "What?" She seethed. "Why would they do that?"

Klaus tried to take calming breaths. "They wanted to fight us when I was at my weakest and take away what was important to us. They had taken us over and we couldn't save them because they blindsided us."

"We need a plan to save them." Elijah growled out.

"I have a solution, my wicked family." Kol came charging out with the Salvatore brothers behind him. Kol had taken it upon himself to find the Salvatores while his family was busy. He stood in front of his family while they were beside him. "Tell them what you told me."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other with intense eyes. Stefan sighed and faced the music.

"We overheard Elena and Bonnie talking about getting rid of some witches, but we just thought that they were talking about some witches a town over or something. We never thought that they were talking about Luna and Hermione." Stefan confessed.

Damon rolled his eyes and hit his brother's chest. "Well, to be fair we thought but never acted, I guess you can say. We have no control over Elena anymore, so whatever she does it's out of our hands."

"Oh, really?" Rebekah asked. "So, if she decided to just up and kill Stefan out of the blue, you would just go along with it?"

"No," Stefan said. But his older brother didn't say a thing. "Are you crazy!? So, you would let Elena kill me and not do anything about it?"

Damon shrugged and walked towards the mansion, but Finn stood in front of Damon and gripped his neck which made the oldest Salvatore start to choke. Finn narrowed his eyes at the jet-black haired vampire. "You better start talking about where they are, or heads will start rolling." He growled out.

The older Salvatore struggled in Finn's grip, he didn't know when or how but this suicidal brother was no more. Now he was a really pissed off Mikaelson.

"Stop!" Stefan shouted, but Klaus stopped him by pinning him to the ground. Stefan struggled while Finn threw Damon across the yard like a rag doll when Finn charged at Damon. Stefan yelled, "I know where they are!"

Klaus let go of the best friend and pulled him up by Stefan's neck. "Do you mind repeating that, please, Stefan?" He asked.

Stefan was on his knees with Klaus's hand around the back of his neck. "I know where they took Luna and Hermione, but you have to us come up with a plan."

Finn had dropped Damon on the ground. "How do you know we can trust you?" He asked while Elijah grabbed Damon who tried to make a run for it.

Stefan's green eyes went to Finn's hazel-green eyes that were now holding fury in them. Stefan could see that Finn held a great deal of love towards Luna as did Elijah with Hermione, so whatever Elena and everyone was planning they needed to be fixed.

"I think we need someone else to add to the mix of this charade." Klaus said. He rushed off to wrestle down Hayley as he dragged her out by her hair. The Mikaelsons and Salvatores came into the foyer to find Klaus holding onto Hayley with a deadly grip. "This is the someone that Tyler wants back, and we will give her back to him."

"Only with her head on a pike." Kol muttered.

"Can we kill her first?" Rebekah asked as if she was a child getting a new toy.

Klaus rolled his eyes and threw her down. "No, not yet anyway; we could trad her for them."

"Luna isn't some cattle you can trad for another, brother." Finn snapped. "She is a person, my person. And come hell or high water we will get her back even if I have to take this whore to your failed hybrid myself." He stood in front of Hayley who was trying to be modest, but it wasn't working.

Klaus clapped his hand on Finn's shoulder as he got down on his knees in front of the weak she-wolf. "Now, Hayley I want you want to tell me why Elena and Bonnie are so hell bent on killing my brothers' lovers."

Hayley eyed the families until she snapped and told the truth.

†

At the Forbes Jail, Luna and Hermione, were chained up by their hands from the ceiling. The chains were cutting into their wrists so that blood was coming out of them and their feet weren't even touching the ground.

Hermione was the first one to come to, to look at everything around her. She saw that the cell was dark and dirty, but also cold and had a mouse running by. Hermione grunted and tried to move around but since her hands were chained above her head they wouldn't budge. "Well, this isn't the first time I have been chained up." She muttered humorlessly. Hermione noticed that Luna was still knocked out and her blond hair was stained red from the blood.

"Luna," Hermione whispered. "Luna, please wake up." She preyed. Hermione saw little movement coming from her friend, but she sees that a little window was opened, she gasped and tried to shout but no one could hear her. She felt magic was around this specific cell so that they couldn't be saved.

The door had opened to find two women looking back at Hermione.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Elena asked as she started to walk around Hermione, whose eyes were narrowed at her. "I think we caught the town witches of Britain. Bonnie, I am just itching for a kill."

"I am not one for pleading like some damsel in destress, but I am begging you, let us go." Hermione seethed out. "We didn't do anything, we don't even know you."

Elena shrugged. "Well, you don't, but she does." She pointed to Luna who was coming to and found herself in a dungeon with her best friend. "This witch had called me names and has turned both of my lovers against me."

"What are you five years old? Luna has done nothing to you," Hermione muttered. "You were the one to turn them away with this petty revenge plan."

Elena moved towards Hermione and a cocky smirk. "So, you are the new meat that Elijah has crawled all over, huh?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Like you know anything about me, you ugly bitch."

Elena hissed at her and looked over to Bonnie. "Bonnie, do you think you can show them what your little trick is?" She asked.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Hermione so that she can give her an aneurism, but nothing happened. Luna only was looking at her with her head tilted to the side. "Is something supposed to happen?" Luna asked.

"What?" Bonnie's eyes went huge. This has never happened to her, even if someone was human it would work but this has never happened to her.

Luna looked to Hermione who was smiling from ear to ear. "I guess your only weakness doesn't work on us, now does it, vampire?" Hermione said with her smile.

Elena narrowed her eyes at both of the witches as Bonnie quickly left the cell, she was so getting the hell out of there and coming up with a new plan. "I know you have something covering your asses, I will figure it out. But, until then." Elena speed over to Luna and slapped her across the cheek, she had also punched her in the ribs which lead to the blond to scream her lungs out.

Hermione tried to get out of chains to help Luna but all she could do was scream profanities at the vampire. Elena could do was smile and sashay away out of the jail cell, but she stopped and punched Hermione in the jaw, kicked both of her knees and punched her in the ribs. What surprised the vampire was that she didn't even scream.

Elena stood in front of Hermione and gripped her jaw oh so tightly that it could leave a bruise. "What aren't you screaming? I want to hear your screams before I kill you."

Hermione only smiled at Elena. She said, "I have faced worst monster in my world then you can ever imagine, darling."

Elena narrowed her eyes and slapped Hermione across the cheeks. "I am so taking you down. But, when I finally kill you, and I will, I will deliver your heart to Elijah myself."

"Keep dreaming. Klaus could turn into the modern-day Vlad the Impaler and stick you on a pike with your dead body on it." She commented.

Elena only cackled at Hermione and flipped her now shoulder length dark hair over her shoulder. "Like hell." And she walked away to only lock the cell door behind her.

Once she left, Hermione only hissed at the pain and looked to Luna with concerned eyes. "Luna, look at me." Hermione said. The blond had looked up at her with no tears, but she was whimpering. "We'll get out of here. We just have to focus and see if we can break out of these chains." She had looked up to the chains as she tried to pull on them to see if she can budge at them. "We have to get out of here."

Luna had looked to her friend and back towards the door. "Something bad is going to happen, and it will not end so well."

Hermione stopped and looked to Luna with fearful eyes. She had known about Luna's visions, at times they were correct other times they could be changed. So, she was hoping that this time it could be changed, and fast.

Probably an hour later Elena and Bonnie had come back, but the dark-haired vampire had something in her hands that both of them noticed. Luna especially.

Elena stood in front of Luna and walked around her like she was some prey.

Luna knew what the vampire was trying to do. Elena was trying to imitate Luna, but it wasn't working. They had seen worse. "I have noticed that you have lovely long hair, Looney. How long have you been growing your hair, because it looks like it needs a trimming actually."

Luna moved her head away when Elena ran her rough fingers through her blond locks. She narrowed at the vampire. "Leave her alone." Hermione demanded.

Elena looked towards Hermione with emotionless eyes. "Why should I? I have only been trying to be friends with her."

"No, you haven't." Luna said. She looked up at Elena and said, "You have been trying to kill and hurt the Mikaelsons since I have been here."

Bonnie scoffed and walked towards Luna. "You don't know what they have done to us, what type of hell we have been through. The Mikaelsons are evil and have tried to kill us."

"You don't know what type of monster we have been through!" Hermione shouted. "You have been at their necks since we have been here, you have been trying to kill them for absolutely no reason." Hermione spoke up. "You have only tried to kill them because you see them as a threat, you know the American Witches and Wizards have files on you lot, and they can see who and what you have all killed."

Luna said. "We aren't scared of you," She had noticed that Hermione had tried to loosen up her chains, because for the last hour they had felt and had not found any magic what so ever. "We have seen worse things than you."

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked. "And what is that, some leprechaun biting your ankles? Or some ugly troll? I don't give a shit what you have been through, we have bigger problems to deal with and that's starting with you two."

"I will hold you down and show you what types of hell we have been through." Hermione narrowed her eyes and kicked Bonnie in the legs-which tripped the witch and fall into the hall.

Elena narrowed her eyes and showed Luna pure silver scissors. "You asked for it." She got behind Luna and pulled at her hair that was in a hair tie and started to chop away.

Luna had tried to move away from Elena, but the vampire was stronger than her and started to cut her blond locks off. Luna was screaming and crying while Hermione was screaming profanities at her, and Bonnie only stood there with a sick smirk on her face.

Hermione looked at Bonnie and spat at her. "What is wrong with you!? How can you be friends with this vampire while she is hurting my best friend? You are no witch, you're just a slave for her."

Bonnie stood in front of Hermione and said, "We are so much alike, you and me. We can take down the enemy and be the most unstoppable witches in the world." Hermione shook her head and tried her hand at the chains again. Bonnie stopped her and sighed. "You should've been on our side. We can let you out if you agree to take down the Mikaelsons."

"I am nothing like you." Hermione seethed out. "I have fought and killed the worst type of people then you, and if you think for one moment that I'll be on your side to take down the Originals, well you are so wrong." She chuckled and kicked Bonnie into the wall across from her. "I will never take your side, I fight for people who deserve to be helped, not people who are just on it for revenge."

Bonnie said, "It's funny because once we take them down you will be sorry."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you think witches around the world should bane together and defeat people you don't like, then you are highly mistaken." She gave up getting through this girl's head and looked over to her best friend and how broken she was. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Elena and cursed her to the high Heavens. Hermione felt devastated for Luna because she had lost something important to her; Luna's long beautiful hair had now come to her shoulders as if it was a bob. Elena was so happy with her work that she took the hair and wrapped a hair tie around it.

"That's more like it." Elena said as she walked around Luna. She stood in front of the witch who was whimpering. Luna had lost that one piece of herself because of a petty and emotionless vampire, Luna had lost the memory of her mother. "And that's how you weaken a witch." Elena patted Luna's shoulder and walked away.

She stopped and turned to Hermione with an evil smirk. "And, by the way," She pulled the wands out of her boot and waved them around her nose. "I will be keeping these for souvenirs for when I actually kill you two and deliver your bodies to the Mikaelsons." Elena waved and sashayed away with Bonnie right behind her.

Hermione screamed as loud as she could, but she knew that no one could hear her calling for help, she only hoped that someone could help them. She looked to Luna who had tear stains on her cheek. "I am so sorry, Luna."

"I have overheard Klaus and Kol talk about this situation one day," Luna muttered. "They said that newborn vampires or some who are hundred years old can turn off their emotions."

"Why would they do that?" Hermione asked.

Luna looked up to her best friend and said, "Because after something traumatic that they don't want to feel again, not then, not now, not ever." Then a lightbulb went off in her head. "I've got an idea."

Hermione squinted her eyes, but then they went huge. Now she figured what Luna had planned once they got out of here. And hopefully it would be soon. In the next few minutes Hermione watched as her best friend's hair started to grow back to where it was originally, which made both of the witches happy to no end.

†

It was now dark outside when Elena had skipped into the Salvatore Boarding House and waving the wands around like she was some crazy fairy. She was even swinging around the hair and singing but off tune.

Damon and Stefan were sitting in front of the fire place with whiskies in their hands. They had looked over to find Elena and Bonnie coming into their house.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked. "Why do you have a chunk of hair?"

Elena stopped and smirked at him. "Well, since locking away those two Mikaelson witches I have decided to take some small keepsakes for myself." Elena held up their hair and said, "And this my lovers, is the hair of Luna Lovegood that will go in a frame above my bed along with their wands as well." She waved their wands around and handed them to Stefan.

Damon had dropped his drink and Stefan dropped his jaw, he handed the wands back to Bonnie and shook his head. "What did you do, Elena?" Damon asked.

"I only did what was best," Elena pouted and held the hair like a newborn baby. "I took out the enemy and took away something that belonged to them."

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "We weakened the Mikaelsons by taking their lovers and we even weakened Luna by taking her hair, and their wands that hold their magic is gone too." She shrugged and sat on the couch. "It's a win, win situation, guys. We have nothing to worry about."

Damon looked to his baby brother and said, "No you really shouldn't have done that."

And in the next second Elena went flying through the air and hitting the fire place. Bonnie had tried to go after her friend, but a hand went around her neck that made her stop in her tracks.

Elena was on the ground when she was pushed into the sofa and felt a hand grip her heart. Her brown eyes had found Finn's dark eyes look back at her and Bonnie found herself with Elijah holding her in a choke hold which was a little too tight in her opinion.

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah had walked around the sofa with smirks as their arms were crossed. Rebekah saw the chunk of blond hair next to the doppelganger, she had put two and two together and had handed the hank to Finn.

Finn's eyes went completely black after he saw Luna's hair, he narrowed his eyes at Elena and holding on a death grip on to her heart which made her scream and struggle in his arms.

"Well, it looks like the gang is all here." Rebekah said

Klaus smirked and rushed off to find Tyler in one of the spare rooms. Klaus had pushed his hybrid down the stairs which lead Tyler to try and rush away but Kol shoved his hand through Tyler's chest.

"There is my wayward hybrid." Klaus said as he walked down the stairs and stood front of him. "This all your doing?" He asked.

Tyler struggled in Kol's arms and growled at Klaus. "What of it?"

"You took away two of the people that we care about and we have big plans for the three of you," Rebekah said. As she saw her brothers guide Tyler to the couch. "So, we are about to play a little game." Kol had push Tyler into the couch next to Elena who had blood and a gaping hole on her shirt and Bonnie who was sporting a bruise from Elijah.

"A game where you tell us where my witch is." Finn said, he growled and got eye level with Bonnie. The dark magic witch narrowed her eyes and tried her trick again, but it only made Finn tilt his head to the side like a cat. "Is that supposed to hurt me, witch?" He asked.

What they didn't know was that both Luna and Hermione had but _Protego_ on the Mikaelsons so that Bonnie or any other witch couldn't do magic on them when they least expected it.

"How?" She asked.

Rebekah smirked at Bonnie and said, "Our witches are better than you."

Bonnie shouted, "They are not better than me! I have more power than any of them because we took something that holds their magic." She then pulled out their wands which had Kol snatch them from her hands. "Hey! Those are mine!" Elijah had pushed her back down in her seat when she tried to charge at Kol.

Kol had given Finn both Luna's and Hermione's wands to him while he had a devilish smirk on his face. "Well, these technically aren't yours, they are Hermione's and Luna's. So, you can tell us why you had them in your possession."

Bonnie turned her head to the side while she crossed her arms.

"Bennett witches, they are always so stubborn. Dead or alive." Klaus muttered as he sat in front of Tyler and Elena. He looked to the doppelgänger and compelled her to say the truth. "Why did you take their wands?"

"To see if Bonnie can siphon out their magic and make it her own before we went back and killed them." Elena said in a robotic voice.

"Elena." Bonnie spat out. Klaus growled and stood tall. He was mad beyond belief. These insolent supernatural teens wanted to take out Luna and Hermione to only take their magic from them.

"You bitch." Rebekah seethed out. "Do you know who their friends are? What type of magic they hold of you? They could kill you without even saying a word. Hell, did you know they practice wandless magic in front of us?"

Bonnie's eyes went huge. Now she could really use them on her side to take out the Mikaelsons.

"But, you can't touch them," Kol said. "Because they can worse to you then we can."

Rebekah looked over to the hair in Elijah's hand and saw that it was turning into dust, which made Rebekah think that Luna was doing it. "Because, guess what, Elena? You can't play God, so you can't kill us." Rebekah looked towards the Salvatores and said, "You two better leave, this isn't going to be pretty."

This gave the Salvatores to beeline it out of their house.

Elena watched as her lovers leave her behind, but she turned around to face the family that ruined her. "You have made my life a living hell, so I want you all to fucking burn." She growled out. "Hell, you took away the most important person in my life, so I decided to do that same for you."

Kol groaned. He was getting tired of their pettiness right now. "I am so tired of this crap at this point. It's Katherine's fault for killing your brother, not us. I don't even think Rebekah was even near him, so get off your fucking high horse and open your eyes." Kol took her jaw in his hands and growled, "We aren't the enemy, but if you want someone you got it." And snapped her neck so hard that it made her spine break too which made her fall on Bonnie. He stood tall and smirked to his family. "Well, I am off to be the hero."

He speed away to the Forbes Jail House to find the witches hanging above the ceiling like meat hooks, but what made him stop was that Luna's hair was back to how he liked it.

When he got them down he noticed that Luna and Hermione were both whimpering in pain, he looked to Hermione and she gave a brief on what had happened. Kol growled and picked Luna up in his arm bridal style and Hermione apparated them back to the mansion which lead Kol to drag Hayley out of her room and go back to the Boarding House.

Hermione was in the kitchen working on a potion to help her and Luna with their pain while the Mikaelsons were handing Hayley back over but not before snapping Elena and Tyler's neck again and again and again. The Mikaelsons even said the Salvatores could come over whenever to have a chat, well the invitation was more for Stefan then Damon.

When they got back to the mansion Finn rushed off to his room where he heard Hermione talking Luna into sleeping since the potion would take some time to kick in and help her sleep for the next day or so. Which Finn agreed to watch over her until then. Elijah had given back Hermione her wand while Finn laid Luna's wand on the nightstand while she slept.

Hermione had drunk the calming draught as well before she had given the Mikaelsons the run down on what had happened. They were either growling or wanting to go back kill both Elena and Bonnie for what they were doing to Luna. But, Elijah had to stop himself and wrap his arms around her to mentally protect her.

Later that night after the Mikaelson had went to bed, Hermione had sat in bed with Elijah and told her the truth about how she was tortured by Bellatrix. Elijah had declared that he was going to find the witch and kill her himself, but he was surprised that she stopped him and told him that Molly Weasley had already killed her. Elijah smiled and pulled her into his arms.

Elijah was happy to find someone for him that was beautiful, smart and brave. She has fought battles and had taken out the worst wizard in the world to save her world. Hermione Granger was a the most talented witch in Elijah's eyes.

The next morning Finn had decided to take Luna to a healer, or what Klaus calls them now a day's doctors, to see if her ribs were broken. Once they got to the hospital and waited for a bit they were called back, but Doctor Meredith Fell made Finn wait outside the door for her to see if the damage was major or minor.

Finn had waited about ten to fifteen minutes until Doctor Fell came out to give him the news. "She's fine," She said. "No internal bleeding, but there is some bruising and three of her ribs are cracked." Meredith stopped and whispered, "I know that you're a vampire, but have you ever considered giving her your blood to make her heal faster?"

Finn sighed and shook his head. "No. Not now nor ever will I give Luna my blood, I want her to live a normal life."

"I understand, but it would be easier for her because of the pain that she's in." Meredith persisted.

"I don't give a damn." He seethed. "Doctor Fell, Luna and her friend Hermione are both gifted witches, so I think they can make something for her pain. Is that all, Doctor?" He asked.

Meredith's mouth turned into a fish, her jaw dropped and closed again. She always thought that Finn Mikaelson was the honorable and reasonable one, not this overprotective Original. She also knew about the Mikaelsons and how they have acted. Meredith was surprised that the body count was somewhat down, but she didn't know how they have acted whenever around other people and she was surprised to see this Mikaelson be there for his girl.

"Yes, that's all. But, just make sure that she gets enough rest and that she doesn't do anything too active." Meredith listed off. Finn nodded and walked back into the temporary room to see Luna grabbing her purse and took her jacket from Finn. Meredith stood to the side to see how they interacted with each other, she saw how Luna leaned into him as he guided her out.

Doctor Fell was shocked to see how he touched her and hugged, how they basically cared for each other. She had thought that the Mikaelson were kill first and ask questions later. See this was new to her. Seeing this change in them was new, and it was good to Mystic Falls.

When they got home, Hermione had given her calming draught and was rushed off to bed which was demanded by Rebekah. Luna kissed Finn on the cheek and was guided by Rebekah into their room.

Finn had sat next to Kol who was playing a video game with a woman being ran over by a mustang.

Hermione came from their room and placed her hand on Finn's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Finn. Just what Elena and Bonnie did was awful."

Finn growled and narrowed his eyes. "It was. But, knowing Rebekah she'll get her revenge back towards them."

"I don't even want to know." Hermione said.

"And you might not want to." Elijah said. "Our tactics to torture are quite bloody." He flipped the page of his book that she had picked out of his library.

Hermione smiled and sat on the armrest of chair he was sitting in which lead to Elijah to wrap his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Hermione was reading the passage over his shoulder and it was really sad in her opinion.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him with sad eyes. "Why are reading something so sad?" She asked.

Elijah turned to her and said, "Because this book reminds me of time where things weren't good, so this book is a memory of it." Hermione nodded and kissed his temple to go back into the kitchen and make a love potion.

Elijah had set his book down next to his whiskey and rushed off into the kitchen to find Hermione and her cauldron. "But, Rebekah has found a new tactic in torture as well."

"And that is?" She asked.

Elijah smirked a said, "By playing the same song over and over again in Katerina's new room." Hermione sighed and shook her head.

In Katherine's windowless room, she was sitting in the middle of her bed, covering her ears as the song _Surfin' Bird by the Trashmen_ was playing on repeat. Katherine growled and said, "I hated this song in 1963 and I hate it now. Make it stop!" Rebekah stood outside of the room with a teasing smile on her face and thank God she wasn't eve part of the 60s because if she was then she would be covering her ears too.

What they didn't know was that Klaus had given Caroline her sweater back, she was happy to have it back and he asked if they wanted to get coffee sometime whenever they weren't busy, she agreed, and they had settled on a day for Thursday.

Finn had given up watching his brother murder simulations and walked into his room where he heard Luna's even breathing. He smiled and took off his shoes and curled up next to his Luna. She felt someone next to her, so she took his hand in hers as he nuzzled his nose into her neck where he smelt the oak in her skin and the apples and lavender in her hair.

"I will avenge you, Luna." Finn said. "I will take care of those pesky kids who had hurt you. Who had strung you up like cattle and tortured you. I care for you, Luna Lovegood. I love you, Luna." And he meant it. He kissed her temple and pulled her into his semi-warm body.

He didn't know that Luna had listened to him as he confessed his love to her. Luna has feelings for Finn but was afraid to say how she felt to him, so hearing him say that he loved her made her heart race. Now, she was happy with her and his future.

Luna Lovegood was happy that she decided to take Harry's mission, but she didn't know that there would be drama with their "enemies". She didn't mind though because she can take care of the Mikaelsons with her magic, even if that meant taking their magic as well. She did see how it was going to turn out for them and seeing how Finn was going to change over time was something big for the both of them. It was going to be scary, but she would help him no matter what.

_Luna was standing in front of a pond. She had noticed that the water was moving. There was something coming out of the pond, what stood in the middle of the pond was a man, his back to her and Luna just knew who that was too. The man turned around and it was Finn, but he seemed different. _

_Finn gave her a wide tooth smile to show off his new fangs; four fangs on his canine and two on his bottom teeth. He even looked taller, had more muscles and had this aura of danger around him. _

_Luna started to back away as Finn was walking slowly out of the pond, but when she turned to run she was stopped short when his arm came around her waist. Finn had turned her around towards him to show his new vampiric face. _

_Luna's heart rate was racing which only made Finn wanting her even more tasty. He pulled her into his clothed, wet chest and whispered, "I am so sorry." And gently bit into her neck. Luna gasped and pulled at his hair. _

_Finn was getting a bit rough, he was biting at Luna's neck with a jaw like a Rottweiler and Luna was whispering his name to make him stop, but he wouldn't let up. _

_Once he did let go, Finn had laid Luna on the ground to only hear her heartbeat one last time. "I am so sorry, my love." Finn said. He kissed her forehead and closed her eyes when he couldn't hear her anymore. _

"_You killed her!" Hermione shouted. "You monster!" _

_Finn growled at his brother's lovers and charged at her. Hermione blasted him away as he landed back in the pond. He narrowed his eyes and stood right behind Hermione as she tried to revive her friend back to life. Finn grabbed Hermione's head and whispered, "No, you killed her." And snapped her neck. He smiled and ran away into the woods with a lifeless Luna in his arms. _

Finn gasped awake. He was covered in cold sweat, that was a nightmare of all nightmares. He looked outside the window to find that it was still dark out. Finn looked down to find his witch sound asleep, gripped his hand. He didn't know if that dream was an omen or a vision, but he hoped and prayed that it didn't happen anytime soon.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yikes! The dream still gives me goosebumps, and I wrote the damned thing! But, anyways I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Blood Red Sky-Seth Lakeman_


	11. Iris

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, and today's update is something everyone has hopefully been waiting for, i know i have. Also we're going back to a time where Elena so much of a bitch, well I mean she is but what's new? Hello to all my new readers and I hope y'all enjoy the update!

P.S. If you're a fan of _The Green Mile_ then this is for you!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10 Iris **

Since the nightmare he had endured, Finn had been locked away in his study for the last two days and it was scaring Luna. She had tried to get in to see him, but he had locked the doors from the inside. She had tried to unlock them magically, but Finn had somehow made the locks resistant to her magic. Luna had finally given up and went about her day with a pout on her face.

Luna was in the rec room watching _The Green Mile_ with Kol and Rebekah while Elijah he was not too far reading the Daily Profet.

They didn't hear Finn's study doors open and stand behind Luna as she cried over a man named John Coffey talking to the other police man named Paul Edge.

The tall man said, _"__You tell God the Father it was a kindness you done. I know you hurtin' and worryin', I can feel it on you, but you oughta quit on it now. Because I want it over and done. I do. I'm tired, boss. Tired of bein' on the road, lonely as a sparrow in the rain. Tired of not ever having me a buddy to be with or tell me where we's coming from or going to, or why. Mostly I'm tired of people being ugly to each other. I'm tired of all the pain I feel and hear in the world everyday. There's too much of it. It's like pieces of glass in my head all the time. Can you understand?" _

_Paul Edge nodded. "I understand." He said. _

Luna whipped away her tears. "Such a gentle giant." She whispered. Rebekah gave her a sad, small smile and rubbed her back. Luna and Rebekah have been getting closer the last few days since Finn had kept quiet with everyone, so Luna has been having late night talks with Rebekah on how she wants Finn to talk to her about what has been going on.

Rebekah has even tried to get into her brother's study to see if he was even alive anymore. She had banged on the door and called him names, so that he can give in and talk to her, but to no avail, he didn't answer the door. She hated that he was shutting himself out from the world all because of a nightmare.

Kol even agreed with Luna as he brushed away a stray tear. He did not want his family to see him cry over a very well-deserved movie. "Did this movie get any of those golden men?" He asked.

Elijah moved the Daily Profet out of his face and nodded his head. "A few and it called Oscar's, dear brother." He muttered.

"Right, them." Kol said. "They deserved those awards."

Elijah smirked and went back to the magical newspaper that was talking about the Boy-Who-Lived and where he was now. A successful man from what Hermione had told him, and not this next generation Lord Voldemort everyone has been talking about.

The only female Mikaelson shook her head and looked behind Luna to find Finn standing behind the sofa and was looking at them with sad eyes. She nodded her head to Luna and gave him her Ester glare. Finn shivered and placed his hand on Luna's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Can I talk to you for a moment." She nodded and whipped away her eyes.

Rebekah had put the movie on paused, she had shushed Kol after he complained that he was missing the best part. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol were all listening to Finn and Luna talk to one another, well there was more silence then talking.

In the study, Finn was in front of the window looking out to Hermione and Klaus talking to each other. She was interviewing him because she had heard about him being the first ever hybrid of his own kind and wanted to know more about his strengths and weaknesses.

She had enough of the silence. "Finn, are you alright?" Luna asked.

The older Mikaelson rubbed his eyes. "I don't know anymore." He muttered.

Luna sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist which made Finn flinch out of her arms. She crossed her arms and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Finn growled and punched the nearest wall. "Because I'm afraid if you get near me I will hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, she touched his shoulder but he speed away to the other side of the room. "Finn!" She shouted.

Luna tried to go near him, but he held his ground. "Stop!" He shouted. Luna stopped in her spot and eyed Finn as he leaned against the wall, heaving. Anytime he saw Luna or Hermione he saw them dead, with no color in their lively eyes. Finn was now having a hard time looking at his beloved witch.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Luna said. She was getting worried for Finn and how he has been acting since his nightmare.

Finn gave in. "My dream that I had two nights ago was more of a nightmare." He said. Finn rubbed his neck and started to pace while Luna sat on his cherry wood desk. "I dreamt that I killed you and Hermione, that I was some type of monster when I took your life." He turned his back to her and placed his hands on his hips.

"You aren't a monster, Finn." She said.

"But I am!" He shouted. Finn turned back to Luna and grabbed her arms showing his vampiric features. "I am a monster, Luna. I'm an Original and I can kill you in seconds without you even feeling it." He growled out. "I am not a man, I am a legend among men. I am death."

Luna looked down and placed her hand on his chest which made Finn almost untense. _Almost_. He cracked his neck and pushed away from her, he turned his back to her and sighed.

"You don't understand what I can do to you, Luna." Finn muttered.

Luna pushed herself from the desk and stood behind him. "Finn, I have faced bigger things than you. You do not scare me." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on the middle of his back.

Finn tensed when he felt Luna's arms around him. He growled, pushed her arms off of him and turned to Luna. "I should!" He shouted, he started to walk forwards as she was walking backwards into the desk. "I should scare you because I am a person's worst nightmare. I should scare you because I'm not human." Finn narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands on either side of Luna. "You should fear me because I could cause your life to be a living hell."

"You wouldn't do that." Luna said.

Finn scoffed and gave her a smirk. "And, why is that?" He asked.

What made him drop his smirk faster than anything was what Luna said next. "Because you love me." He stood up and backed away from her. She titled her head and said, "You could never hurt me."

Finn backed away from Luna and leaned against a bookshelf. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, and she nodded. "How do you know?"

Luna smiled and said, "I just do."

Finn shook his head. "Then you would be crazy to say that you trust me."

"But, I do, Finn." Luna walked towards him and cupped his cheeks. "I love you as me much as you love me." She licked her lips and rubbed her thumbs under his eyes. "I care about you, whatever hell we have to go through, I do."

He had placed his hands on her hips and sighed. He really wanted to believe her, but he also wanted to make her forget about him and go live her life how she would've lived it; he just couldn't be the man she wanted him to be. He was a monster.

Luna saw that Finn had that faraway look on his face. _This was getting ridiculous!_ She thought. So, she braved up and made the first move. Luna pulled on his collar and kissed him.

Finn's eyes widen at first, but he pulled Luna into his body, it wasn't the first time he noticed that she fit him perfectly. It feels familiar to the both, his arm was around her waist and her hand was on his chest, the pressure on his lips on hers. They were memorizing each other. Finn mostly because he was afraid that all of this, Luna and her magic was just a blissful dream with that dagger in his chest.

He gripped the back of her neck and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. She moaned and before she knew it, she was kissing him back. He's everywhere up her back and over her arms and suddenly he's kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need that she's never known before.

As if under a spell, he pulled away from her and his gaze was drawn to her lips, parted and full, and the sound of her shallow breathing filled him with a fierce longing. "Oh, Luna," He whispered, no power over the pull he was suddenly feeling. In slow motion, he bent toward her, closing his eyes to caress her mouth with his own. A weak gasp escaped her as she stiffened, but he couldn't relent. The taste of her lips was far more than he bargained for, and he drew her close with a raspy groan. With a fierce hold, he cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, gently, possessive in his touch. His fingers twined in her hair, desperate to explore.

Luna gasped and that gave Finn the chance, he swept his tongue into her mouth. Stroking against hers; the kiss turned from innocent to dominate. Luna could feel Finn had wanted her just as much as she wanted him, she knew that he could smell her want as well.

And then all at once, beyond his comprehension, her body melded to his with an answering groan, and he was shocked when her mouth rivaled his with equal demand. Desire licked through him, searing his body and then his conscience.

He pulled away from her again and Finn laid his forehead on hers, their breaths were both ragged and their hands kept touching each other. Luna's hands were under his shirt while Finn's where around her waist, they were feeling each other's skin and how smooth it felt. He sighed and gave her the rarest smile he has ever given to someone. "You are something special to me, Luna, and I thank God everyday to have you in my life."

Luna smiled and scratched her nails down his back which made Finn shiver and nuzzle into her neck. "As do I. I think my life would be different if I haven't had meet you. I love you, Finn Mikaelson."

Finn smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. Finn was afraid to say the L word, so Luna knew that she would have to give him time until he finally told her. Luna would be happy to hear the words from him now, but she didn't mind waiting for him to say it back.

The oldest Mikaelsons moved out of her arms and moved towards the window as he watched his half-brother and his brother's lover talking to each other with a floating notebook and self-writing quill pen right beside her. Luna stood next to him and leaned into him. Finn wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on hers. He had turned towards her and placed her hands on his chest. "When you see me, what do you see?" He asked.

Luna smiled and cupped his cheek. "All I see is you." She said as Luna rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

Finn smiled and pulled her into his arms. It was settled, Luna Lovegood was going to be with him through thick or thin. She was the anchor of this family, but she was Finn's treasure.

†

It was a couple of days later when Hermione had to leave to go back to her job as a Minister of Magic, which lead Elijah to be very impressed by her. He was sad at first and had even begged her to stay, but she denied it and said, "This is important. Plus, if I don't get back, it'll all be in shambles." Elijah chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

So, that left Luna to tell the Mikaelsons their idea about Elena and her emotionless state. This had the Mikaelsons thinking as they agreed to conversate with the Salvatores to get her to the mansion.

"I say this might help Miss, Gilbert regain her emotions." Elijah said.

"Either by force or manipulation." Rebekah smirked and gave Luna an armed hug. "I like it."

Luna nodded and went upstairs to get her pensive while the Mikaelsons were smiling at Finn, who was looking at Luna's behind.

While Finn and Luna were in the study "talking" the Mikaelsons had huge grins on their faces when they heard Luna drop the L bomb on Finn. They were happy to hear that their brother had someone that could love him for his boorish ways but see the family as somewhat normal. They heard everything going down and they couldn't be any more happier if they could, hell Hermione was happy to hear the news as well.

"See something you like, brother?" Kol asked.

Finn turned back to his family and shrugged his shoulders. "Luna is unique, beautiful and-"

"Smoking hot…?" Kol said.

Finn sighed and pinched his nose bridge. "That is your vulgar opinion, but mine will be more mannered compared to you, Kol."

"Basically, what Finn is saying is that you are a caveman." Luna said. The Mikaelsons didn't notice Luna popping into the living and standing beside Finn. This made everyone jump with a small fright. Luna looked to Elijah and asked, "Did you contact the Salvatores?"

After Elijah's mini heart attack, he straightened his suit jacket and sighed regaining his undead heart rate back to normal. "I did, and they agreed to bring her with her neck broken, so she wouldn't be questioning what is going on."

"And her friend?"

"Bonnie is keeping her ugly ass away from here." Kol said.

Finn sighed and shook his. "What Kol means is that Caroline Forbes will be keeping Ms. Bennet occupied."

Luna smiled and pecked Finn on the lips. "Thank you, lover." She turned back and tossed her pensive into the air where it turned into a silver disc that was floating.

Kol smiled and shook his head. "This magic never gets old." He stood tall and clapped his hands. "Let the games begin!" Kol declared as they all heard a car pull up into the driveway.

Damon marched through the house and set down an unconscious Elena Gilbert on a wooden chair. He noticed that a floating disc was not too far from the blond witch. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked.

"A pensive." Rebekah said.

"It's a floaty thingy that shows you the past by pulling it out of your head." Kol summarized.

Damon got in Luna's face and seethed out. "If you even think about hurting her-" But, he was cut short when he was pushed into the fireplace, which knocked the breath out of him.

Klaus stood over his best friend's annoying brother with a smug smirk. "You touch Luna and I will have your head mounted on my wall."

Damon growled and got back in Klaus's face and he said, "I am so not afraid of you." Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes, but his eyes did waver when he saw his favorite siblings behind Damon. The older Salvatore groaned when he felt a hand go through his chest and holding onto his heart.

"Mr. Salvatore," Elijah hissed. "If you aren't afraid of him, then you should really scare on what Stefan is in store with Kol and Rebekah."

"Because I can give your little brother the same treatment I gave you," Rebekah smirked and titled her head. "Remember?"

Damon groaned out, "Still have the scares from it too." He finally sighed relief when Elijah let him go and pushed him into the sofa.

Stefan sat next to him while they watched Luna stand in front of their unconscious lover, or ex-lover? They have no idea anymore. "What do you have to do with her?" Stefan asked.

Luna turned back to the brothers when her eyes also went to Elijah and Kol who stood behind them. "I have to filter out her memories to find her brother and how he died."

"I think I can help." A voice said. They all turned to find a flustered Caroline and an angry looking Bonnie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rebekah asked.

Bonnie ignored the female Mikaelson and narrowed her eyes at Luna. "How did your hair grow back so fast?"

Luna smiled. "Magic of course."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson," She crossed her arms and stood tall.

Caroline stood next to Luna and placed her hand on the witch's arm. "Luna, I am so sorry. Bonnie was getting suspicious on where Elena was and then she did something and found her here."

Luna patted the blond vampire's hand. "It's fine. But, for your information I did learn my lesson,"

Bonnie smirked. "Good."

"And it isn't to trust witches like you, who want to hurt someone like me. And after this, I will be sure to have someone who know about your witches come so that I know what I might be up against if you try anything else to hurt us." She said.

Bonnie stopped and narrowed her eyes, she tried her trick again but nothing was happening, she found that she was stuck in one place and felt cold hands on her temples.

Luna found what she needed and placed it in the pensive. Luna turned back to Bonnie and asked, "Now did you learn your lesson?" Bonnie nodded and walked towards an empty chair. Luna took Elena's memories as the said vampire was finally walking up. "Thank for you generous offer." She said.

Elena growled and tried to charge at her, but she was stopped short by Klaus who had nipped at her arm which lead her to screaming and looking around for help. "What the hell is going on?" She asked. "I thought Damon was taking me to see that new slasher movie, but I guess not."

Luna was so calm, but Finn could see that she was getting very irritated with the said female vampire. "I'm taking you back to find the source of your state."

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm just fine, you ugly hag." Elena's eyes went straight to her hair. "How the hell did your hair grow back? I was gonna use your chunk of hair as a dream catcher!"

Luna took Bonnie's memories from that day and placed it into the Pensive. "I am a very special type of witch that your friend could never handle." Luna said. She nodded towards Rebekah as she and Finn pushed Elena's head first into the pensive. Finn kissed Luna as he watched her disappear too. Stefan moved towards Caroline who both went into the kitchen and drank until they had come back.

Damon and Bonnie both scoffed which lead all of the Mikaelsons to give them dirty looks. "I knew that was gonna happen." Damon muttered.

"Same. He deserves better though, Luna is just not all there." Bonnie whispered.

"I mean, do you see how they are." Damon said. "They are perfect for each other. Both weird and creepy. Plus, it won't last long; he'll kill himself before she knows it."

Bonnie nodded. "Agreed. Then I can make her see how the Mikaelsons really are."

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" Kol shouted. He speeds over and punch Damon which lead to him snapping Damon's neck. Rebekah took Bonnie by the ear and threw her outside which had the ward shock her until it knocked her out.

"The trash is taken care of." Rebekah said.

Kol smirked and kicked Damon in the ribs and tossed his outside too. Damon then landed on top of Bonnie who was groaning and crying. "I second that." They then shut the door on them. The siblings looked to Stefan and Caroline who raised their hand sin surrender.

"We're innocent bystanders." Caroline said. Rebekah was about to walk towards her but stopped short when she saw Klaus standing behind them and shook his head no. Rebekah sighed and walked back towards the living room which was followed by Stefan, Caroline and Klaus who wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist.

_In the pensive Elena and Luna were watching the memory in a darken cave where Bonnie was laying on the ground and 'Elena' was narrowing her eyes Jeremy, her younger and now dead brother. Katherine showed herself, took the cure and pushed Jeremy towards a mummified Silas and gave him Jeremy's blood which lead to Silas snapping his neck. _

_Elena looked away as she saw herself run towards her brother and rock back and forth with his cold body in her arms. Stefan kept trying to tell her that he was gone, but she just shook her head. _

Elena gripped Luna's arm tightly and demanded, "Get me out of here now, you bitch."

"No." Luna said. "You need to look and see and fix your situation." Elena growled at her and was about to snap at her, but the scene changed.

_They were at the now at the now burned down Gilbert house with Jeremy on the couch and memory Elena pacing back and forth saying that they needed a cover story on how he died, it had finally hit her that Jeremy was dead, and she was scaring Caroline and Elena didn't care. She didn't want to be alone and losing her brother broke the camel's back. _

_Both Elena and memory Elena both feel to their knees screaming, "No, no, no. I can't, I can't, I can't." Both Elena's were crying and scream. "No. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please, make it stop, it hurts." _

_Damon cupped her cheeks and said that Elena should just turn it off. Which she did. _

Luna said, "We can go now, Elena." The memory then faded into black.

Once they resurfaced, Finn and Stefan caught them. Elena was crying and saying sorry repeatedly. Stefan sighed and hugged Elena, happy to have Elena back to her normal state. Everyone felt a relief come off everyone's shoulders, it was like a fifteen-pound weight was gone. It was similar to Ester and Mikael's glaring spirits were gone as well. The room even gotten brighter as well.

Klaus feed Elena his blood and watch his bite mark heal. Stefan sighed and looked to Luna who had tears in her eyes. "Thank you." He said as he speeds away with her in his arms.

Finn sighed and rubbed Luna's arms. "Thank God you're ok."

"That was very intense." Luna commented. She looked Caroline who sat next to Klaus. "Is that why she lost her emotions, she lost her brother?" She asked.

"Yeah." Caroline said with tears in her eyes. "When Katherine decided to take the cure for herself she killed Jeremy in the process just for spite." She sobbed and covered her face.

Klaus was feeling her heartbreak, he pulled Caroline into his arms and rocked her back and forth. He hated seeing how sad she was, he wanted to see her smile, rosy cheeks and golden hair. "Sssh, love, it's ok."

Caroline sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She looked to Klaus and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Klaus."

He smirked and pushed her hair to the side. "You're welcome."

Rebekah, Kol and Elijah had left them alone while Luna took her pensive in her arms and Finn had guided her back to their room.

"So, I should be getting back." Caroline said. She stood up and walked towards the hall tree to grab her coat, but Klaus beat her to it and helped her put on. "Thank you." She muttered. She turned back to Klaus and gave him her winning smile.

"I bet you're happy," He said.

"I am." Caroline said. "I'm glad to have my friend back to normal, hopefully. I really have to thank Luna for what she did."

Klaus nodded. "She is a very smart spirit. Luna is one bright witch."

"I agree. She's pretty cool, her magic is ten times better and safer than Bonnie's magic. Speaking of, she has been practicing dark magic here lately just to have Jeremy back." Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus crossed his arm and eyed his beloved. "Is that so?" He asked.

She nodded and pocketed her hands. "Yes! She thinks that if she practiced what Shane had taught her before he was killed then she can save Jeremy."

"I guess she thought she needed a sacrifice to bring her slayer back." Klaus concluded.

"Obviously! So, I guess from planning to kill you and your family would give her more power to bring Jeremy back to life, so they can live happily ever after." Klaus opened his mouth to say something. "Which I was so not part of and did not condone any of their behaviors."

"Caroline, love." He cupped her cheeks and said, "I know. I knew they were planning something, but I am glad you told me what else they were planning."

She nodded and blushed. She grabbed his wrists and kissed the palm of his hands, his breath hitched up as he watched Caroline kiss his hands with her soft, pink lips. She looked back up at him with her Princess Diana esque eyes which made him weak at the knees, he always did have a sweet spot for the late Princess of Whales. Caroline took her hands in his as he guided her to his car.

"Did I also tell you that Tyler planned to get into your house and steal the daggers so that Bonnie can make one big dagger, right?" Caroline asked.

"Hayley told us when we had her captured."

Caroline groaned and rolled her eyes. "Obviously the bitch told you, again I had nothing to do with." Klaus smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I overheard Rebekah talk to Matt about it one day, saying that you guys went to some American Wizard President who took you parents and the daggers away. Is that true?" She asked.

Klaus nodded. "It is. The President not only did that, as there was still magic tied to my very dead parents, but also to the daggers. So, they siphoned them out and has kept them in a safe that no one-magical or not-can get them back."

"Cool. I really hated those daggers," Caroline voiced. She let go of Klaus as she unlocked her car door.

"And why is that?" He asked.

Caroline and Klaus stood toe to toe with the car door in between them. "The truth?" Klaus nodded and leaned against her hood. "I hated them because you took away your siblings' choice to live and experience the world. Hell, you took away Finn's life for 900 years and thank God for Luna, need I mind you. You used them to make sure your brothers and sister don't get in your way to your hybrids, you wanted to make sure you had a real family with hybrids and not your siblings."

Klaus whipped away the tears and cleared his throat. "I also wanted to keep them safe from Mikael. He was still on the hunt for us and Finn wanted to go off with Sage, so they could be together forever."

Caroline ohed at that and nodded her head in understanding. "Always and forever, right?" Caroline asked.

Klaus chuckled and rubbed his hands. "Yeah, exactly that."

"I'm really sorry, Klaus." She said. "It was just an observation."

"I get it, love. I do. But, I am glad that the daggers are out of our lives now, so my siblings and I don't have to worry about anything."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah true." Her phone went off and it was her mom reminding her that she was cooking tonight. "I better get going though. My mom's night to cook for us, girl's night."

"Ah. Well, we better not keep her waiting then." Klaus watched as Caroline got in her car, buckled up and put away her phone. Even though she was a vampire she drove safe on the road. Klaus waved at her as she drove away.

"Soon, my love. Soon." Klaus muttered to himself. He walked back into his house and saw Kol, Rebekah and Elijah all smirking at him. "What now?" He asked.

"You like Caroline, you like Caroline, you like Caroline!" Rebekah and Kol sang and dance around their hybrid brother.

Elijah smirked and shook his head. "Alright. Enough children," They stopped and wiggled eyebrows at him. They walked away still teasing their brother. "I am quite sorry, Niklaus. They saw and heard everything, so they are bound to tease you."

Klaus sighed and shook his head. "Obviously!" He exclaimed. "But, I am glad that Caroline is giving me a chance."

"That she is." Elijah muttered. He looked down at his shoes and wondered how Hermione was. Last he heard from her she was neck deep in paper work from the Ministry. Hermione had guessed that they wanted her under pressure since she has been gone for quite a while, and they were none too happy about her absence; which had Elijah wanting to come down and see how the man was that was doing this to her. Hermione reassured her vampire that she could do it, under pressure or not.

Klaus placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and gripped it tight. "I am happy for, Eli. Hermione is a lovely witch."

Elijah pushed his brother's hand off of his person. "Don't try and use their magic for your own gain."

Klaus tightened his jaw. "I would never ask them to use their magic for whatever reason, I will get what I want by my own ways."

"And how is that?" Elijah asked.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "I have plans brother, you'll just have to wait." Klaus patted Elijah's clothed back and walked away.

Elijah sighed with irritation, he had wished that he went with Hermione to help her, or just to get away from his family for the day. He has yet to see Hermione's world since he has been busy being pulled various ways, but she had promised him that she would take him one day; one way or another.

In the kitchen, Luna was in her pajama, sitting on the counter minding her own business; well she was feeding both Kolette and La Wanda Rice Krispy cereal treats, while she ate a bowl of strawberries. Kolette and La Wanda both jumped off the counter and rolled away playing their version of 'tag'.

As Luna was about to put away the remaining strawberries she stopped when a pair of hands kept her sitting there. She looked up to find Finn staring back at her with a lustful smile and black eyes. Luna's breath hitched when Finn's lips hovered over her neck while his hands gripped her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her person.

Finn smirked as Luna wrapped her legs around his waist. He was now able to trust himself to be a bit more intimate with Luna, but he also has to real himself in because of how strong he is compared to her. He loved her too much to hurt her.

The oldest Mikaelson trailed his kiss from her neck to her mouth. He grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and took a bite only for Luna to kiss him, the strawberry went from Finn to Luna as he opened his mouth and took dominance over the kiss.

Luna moaned and moved her hips against his which had Finn tightened his grip on her hips. One of his hands went up her shirt, he felt her smooth skin and some small scars but nothing too serious. She was a very beautiful young woman, and what crazy person wouldn't be with her? Well, in her world she was crazy, but that's beside the point.

When they pulled apart from each other, they were breathless. Finn licked the strawberry juice that was on the corner on her mouth, and Luna ran her semi-short finger nails down his head to his back while both of his hands were on her back. She laid her head on his shoulder and started to leave little kisses on his neck, he groaned and pulled her closer to his person.

They didn't notice Rebekah was about to come into the kitchen and grab a late-night blood bag until she stopped and saw her brother and best friend making out. She leaned against the doorway and waited until they had stopped to see her, which they didn't. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

The couple didn't stop, Finn just waved his hand at his sister to make her go away. Rebekah chuckled and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Am I disturbing your 16-year-old make out time?"

Finn let go of Luna's neck, that was now sporting a huge red mark on it and glared at Rebekah. "Please leave." He demanded. Luna hid her blushing cheeks into his shoulder and rubbed his chest.

The female Mikaelson narrowed her eyes at them. "You have a bed room for that, right? Use it." She sarcastically suggested.

Finn growled at her, picked Luna up like she weights nothing and speed away while Kolette and La Wanda followed them up their room.

Once they were in the privacy of their room, Finn laid Luna down and started to kiss down her body. Luna moaned and gripped his hair as he got close to her legs. He took off her shoes and striped tights to find smooth hairless legs. Finn smirked and kissed oh so painstakingly slowly up her legs. He was about to take off her aqua boy shorts, but small pale hands stopped him.

Finn looked up at her and gave her a questionable look. Luna sighed and sat up against the headboard. "I'm not ready, Finn." She muttered. "I'm sorry."

The older Mikaelson gave her a small smile and pulled her into his chest. "It's alright, my love. I don't mind waiting. I'm not going to force you into something that you aren't ready for yet."

Luna smiled up at him and gave him a small peck on his lips. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him torso.

Finn smiled and rubbed her back. "You're welcome. Let's sleep, I have a feeling we are in for a day tomorrow." Luna nodded and nodded off to sleep while Finn rubbed her back to help her relax after their intense coupling.

†

That next morning, the Mikaelsons were all at the Grill eating breakfast with the company of Caroline who was sending flirty eyes to Klaus, oh so subtlety. They knew they were being watched by the Scooby gang, well it was more like Hayley and Bonnie while Elena was being consoled by the Salvatores since her emotions have been off for quite a while.

Just a day ago Bonnie was still trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the Mikaelsons and Luna, but to no avail nothing was working. They needed those daggers and fast.

That morning while Bonnie and Hayley kept an eye on them, Tyler ran for it to the Mikaelson Mansion. He got in, which was too easy, but he shook it off and went towards Klaus's to find where he hid the daggers. He smiled brightly when he found the hollow book with only one dagger in it. "Jackpot." He exclaimed. Tyler looked around and rushed back to Bonnie's house.

When he got there to the typical suburban house, he found that Bonnie and Hayley were there. He rushed in and gave her the dagger. "Oh yes, this will defiantly do the trick." She laid the dagger down on her kitchen table while Tyler wrapped his arm around Hayley's waist.

"You ok?" He muttered.

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got this weird feeling, I guess."

Tyler smirked and kissed her temple. "It's just nerves, babe. We're gonna be fine, I promise."

Hayley looked back at him with worried eyes. "Don't make promises you don't keep."

"Have I ever let you down?" He asked.

Hayley gave a meh and turned back to the witch. Tyler chuckled and shook his head. His girlfriend was something.

Bonnie felt something off about the dagger, but she just shook it off and continued to get this dagger to be the perfect weapon for the Originals.

When it was done, they had come up with a plan to get and corner them for their plan. Bonnie had decided that she had to be the one to dagger one of them, to actually kill them.

As the Mikaelsons were filing out of the Grill, the only ones left was Finn and Luna, so to Bonnie he was the perfect target because he had always praised himself for being the person to sacrifice himself to not be a monster no more. It was perfect.

Later that night as Klaus and Caroline were outside of the Grill just talking to each other, the others were out doing their own thing. Kol and Elijah walked around the monument that stood in the middle of the town, Rebekah was shopping in the stores that were open and Luna and Finn were sitting at the bar as she told him about the Triwizard Tournament that happened back in year four, the Yule Ball and Cedric.

As they were calling it a night, and giving Matt a hefty tip, the couple walked out of the back of the building arm and arm. They were half way up the stairs when Finn felt his head was about to explode. He fell to his knees crying out in pain, Luna had tried to get whatever was wrong with him to stop; so, she looked up to find Bonnie on top of the stairs with a very villainous look in her eyes.

"Stop this!" Luna demanded. "Whatever you plan on doing it's not going to work."

"And how do you know!" Bonnie yelled back. "This family has made me and my friend's life for hell for years, and now you are sticking up for them? It's time for revenge. Staring with killing him." She looked behind her as Tyler came right behind Bonnie and rushed downstairs to push Luna against a wall with his hand around her neck. She tried to grab her wand and _Stupefy _him, but she couldn't reach it.

Bonnie stood in front of a breathless Finn who was laying on the stairs. She gave him an evil smirk and stabbed him in the chest.

"Nooo!" Luna shouted as she tried to get to Finn.

Tyler held his grip on her and muttered, "If you even think about moving I will snap you neck."

Bonnie turned to the hybrid and the witch, she moved towards them and said, "You're next." She placed her hand on Luna's chest and recited the same spell that Jonas did to take her magic away, but she was stopped short when they heard a groan.

Tyler let go of Luna. She slid down the wall and rubbed her sore neck. He and Bonnie turned around and saw that Finn's body was still the same; no flames, grey veiny skin or dead eyes looking back at them. He looked peaceful as if he was asleep.

They walked closer to him and stood on either side of him. "Isn't he supposed to be on fire?" Bonnie asked. "Or have grey skin?"

Tyler shrugged and bend down to get a closer look at him. "He should be deader than a doornail by NAH-" He was stopped when a hand came around his throat with a vice grip. Tyler tried to get the hand away from his neck as Bonnie screamed and went flying back into the street.

Luna stood tall with a bruised neck as she saw Finn standing up, taking the dagger out of his chest with his free hand and glaring very hard at Tyler.

"When do you have to explain to you lot that you need to stop trying to kill us." Finn said. He threw the dagger at the brick wall, that was standing at a perfect point. Finn pushed Tyler into the wall with a very tight grip. "You lay a hand on Luna again and I will kill you, and Klaus wouldn't even bat an eye at your funeral."

Tyler was about bite Finn, but Luna and the Original was faster, Luna yelled "_Crucio_!" The said hybrid was struggling and trashing around, Finn smirked snapped the hybrids neck. Tyler fell down and twitched ever know and then but stopped after he finally passed out.

Finn picked up Luna in his arms and took the dagger from the wall and rushed away. He was getting tired of this town and the people trying to kill them. All he knew was that their plan worked perfectly.

Hayley came down the stairs after she saw Finn speed away, she found Tyler lean against the wall with a broken neck. Bonnie came down the stairs with a scared look on her face.

"It didn't work." Bonnie said. "They, they, they tricked us. They can't be killed, can they?"

Hayley sighed and shook her head. "No, they are gonna be part of this Earth for a very long time."

"Oh, Christ almighty." Bonnie muttered. "How do you think the others are going to take it?"

Hayley shrugged, but stopped when she looked behind Bonnie. "Not so well, I am guessing."

Bonnie farrowed her brows and was about to turn around but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and found Rebekah looking back at her with a fierce look in her eyes. "Oh shit." She whispered.

The witch shook Rebekah's hand off her shoulder and tried to walk around her only to face Klaus, Elijah and Kol with ugly looks as well. Caroline was standing behind them with narrowed eyes and shook her head at her best friend.

Rebekah smirked at her and pushed Bonnie against the brick wall. "And where do you think you're going?" She hissed at the witch.

"Um, I'm so sorry?" Bonnie asked.

"That's not going to cut it now." Rebekah said. She slapped Bonnie across the face and watched her fly right into the wall that made her unconscious. "Nighty, night you ugly witch." Rebekah flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and sashayed away.

Klaus glared at a groaning Tyler with his hybrid eyes. Klaus kicked Tyler in the balls and walked away with Caroline in his arms.

"Pathetic you all are." Kol muttered and followed his brother and girlfriend.

Elijah fixed his cufflinks and punched Tyler in the jaw. "I say that my brother's humanity in you is none existent. Hayley, I expect your things out of our house by the end of the night, correct?" Hayley nodded and cradled her lover in her eyes. "Excellent. I hope to see none of you in the near future." And for that he walked away.

The remaining Scooby gang looked at each other with worried eyes. "I have never seen them like this." Hayley said. Bonnie and Tyler agreed, the Mikaelsons have gotten vicious since they had last encountered them. And it was scary.

†

"I think that's an excellent idea, Niklaus." Luna said to no one. Well, actually the Originals were all in the living room-expect for Elijah who was picking up Hermione at the airport.

Luna had overheard Klaus talking about maybe a ball sometime soon, as a last yahoo to Mystic Falls. The Originals finally stay what used to be their home but is now just a war zone for them.

"What's an excellent idea?" Rebekah asked.

"A party of sorts." Klaus said. "I say let us have one last hoopla before we leave and to never return."

Rebekah smirked and said, "I love that idea. Kol, what say you? Are you in it for a party?"

Kol smiled and pet Kolette, who was in his arms sleeping. "I say a yes for me. Finn?"

The older Mikaelson shrugged. He looked to Luna with his hazel-green eyes to her grey doe eyes. "Why not. I say yes to it."

"Then it's settled!" Rebekah exclaimed. "When Hermione gets here, Luna, Hermione and I will go out for dresses while one of you compel for a party planner. Maybe something not bloody?" Her eyes went straight to Kol. He gave his sister an innocent look and shrug.

"Not my circus, not my monkeys." Kol said.

"Come again?" Luna asked.

Rebekah hit her brother with a pillow. "Don't bother with him, he's just insane as ever." Luna giggled and took Kolette from Kol, so that she and La Wanda can get feed.

Klaus was already on the phone with his go to party planners, or what was left of them anyway, and he made preparations for the most magical night ever.

* * *

Author's Notes: It ball time, y'all! Yes! I am super excited for this one, it was my favorite episode in the TVD universe, aside from Ester wanting to kill her own kids and using Finn for it. So, I'm happy to how that turns out for my lovely readers. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Iris-Goo Goo Dolls _


	12. Fade into You (Dangerous Liaisons)

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, today's update is based on my favorite episode in the TVD universe, I cannot remember the season, but I think its season 3? I think, I dunno. But, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy the update!

Luna's dress is made by Mak Tumang, google the dress it's beautiful! And Bonnie's dress was worn by Lupita Nyong'o at the Oscar's in 2014.

And I am also sorry to the victims, families and friends who lost their loved ones to the shootings in El Paso and Dayton. Y'all are in my prayers and thoughts. Those people did was unthinkable and heartless. I am from Texas and I hope that this act doesn't go unpunished. Just know that y'all are in my thoughts and prayers.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 11 Fade into You (Dangerous Liaisons)**

_London, England_

A brunet, brown eyed, pale twenty-something year old man was sitting in a cherry red chair, he was sitting in front of a window watching the city go from twilight to dark in a matter of minutes. He liked this time of day, where all of the working-class humans were gone into their homes, but only the party animals were out and ready to come and play with him.

But, his apartment was empty for the moment. The young man liked his parties, but other times he liked his alone time…well almost alone. He had his trusted seer by his side, so he wasn't completely alone.

His seer, Alexis, had kept tabs on the Mikaelsons for quite some time now, but for the past few months or so she hasn't been able to see anything; until now.

Alexis had come into his pent house apartment with a huge envelope in her hands. She stood behind the chair and started to rub his shoulder. "Hmm, hello lover." He said. She kissed his cheek and neck.

The young man smirked and pulled Alexis into his lap. He moved her red hair behind her ear and kissed her lips. It was getting hot and heavy until the young man pulled away from her and picked up the abandoned envelope. "And what is this?" He asked.

His name was written on the front "Lucien Castle" He broke the seal and read, "Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration." The young man raised his raised his eyebrow at the invitation. He looked back up to Alexis and asked, "Do you see anything?"

Alexis looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. "No, I don't. Nothing at all. I think you will be fine, Lucien." Lucien smirked and pulled his seer into his arms for more than a makeup session.

Later that night, Alexis sat next to a naked, sleeping Lucien. She saw that two witches were going to be at the party, one was an angel and the other a fierce phoenix. These two were something special, and she would be sure to try and see their futures as well.

In the country side of London, a home that held a soon to be married couple were sitting in their living room watching TV and/or playing with their godson/child. Suddenly, a pop came out of nowhere, the couple and the babe saw an envelope sitting on their coffee table with their names on it "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley".

Ginny opened the invitation with a smile on her face. "It's an invitation to a ball, Harry. The Mikaelsons are throwing it. Can we go?" She asked.

He sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair. Harry did like the Mikaelsons and was waiting for something to happen. Hermione had told him what had happened to her and Luna which scared him, he didn't want his lovely fiancé to get caught and tortured like what this Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert did. So, he bucked up and nodded his head. "Why not? We can go."

The red headed witch grabbed her godson and started to dance like Cinderella. She was very excited about this.

And far off in Ireland, word had gotten out that Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Ron and the twins also got invitations to the ball along with Fleur and Bill, Draco and his mother Narcissa Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and his wife, Minerva McGonnell and Snape had received one as well.

The wife of President Quahog had gotten the same invitation, and he had agreed to take her to meet this Original family she had heard from husband. Even Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood got an invite and he was excited.

All of them were very excited to see what this Original family was made of.

†

_Mystic Falls, VA _

Rebekah had decided to have a girl's day with Caroline, Luna and Hermione, which Finn, Elijah and Klaus tried to stop them, but they were out voted. Even Kol said that they needed to be alone and get to know each other, so the men were out voted this time around.

Many hours later, the girls had gotten done with shopping. Luna had helped Caroline carry some of her new clothes and shoes for the ball, while Rebekah and Hermione stayed in the car. Luna stopped and looked towards the wind chimes.

"I think this has been the best day of my life, by far. I mean I had a lot of crap happen to me in the last year or so, but this was awesome." Caroline said with a huge smile on her face. she set down her bags and looked to a dazed Luna. "Luna? You ok?" Caroline asked.

The witch looked towards Caroline with her doe grey eyes and said, "Muggle's think these protect them from evil." Pointing to the wind chimes that were swaying back and forth.

Caroline looked around and took down the wind chimes that she had made when she was about 13. "Gotcha." She hid the chimes in a draw, reminding herself to tell her mom about that little tid bit. "But, I did have an amazing, Luna. Thank you."

Luna smiled and pulled the vampire into a hug. "You're welcome. See you at the Ball."

The girls had gotten home around three o'clock to watch the guys get their tuxes fitted for the ball. They had come home with dresses, but Hermione had opted out of it because she had a dress in mind for that night. Rebekah had tried hard to get her to buy a new dress for her, but the witch just shrugged and locked herself in her and Elijah's room to fix the dress up to her liking.

While Hermione was upstairs working on her dress, Rebekah was watching them. Elijah had looked at shoes, Luna was helping Finn get his pants fitted and Kol looking at himself in the floor length mirror after his tux was done.

"Rebekah," Kol fixed his cufflinks and his jacket. "Tell me how handsome I am."

The female Original rolled her eyes and eyed her stupid brother. "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She replied.

Finn chuckled and shook his head. Kol scoffed and rolled his eyes. He said, "Well, I'm very aware of that, but that doesn't mean you can't be nice and tell me I look better than that Brad Pitt fellow."

Rebekah crossed her eyes and shook her head, she looked back down at her new nails and the small jewel that was on her ring finger. Ignoring her air headed brother desperate for that compliment.

Kol sighed in frustration. "Fine, if you can't, then Luna can."

Finn pulled Luna behind him and shook his head. Luna placed her hand on Finn's shoulder and said, "It's alright, Finn. He just wants to know if he is handsome enough for anyone."

Kol smirked and said, "Well, that and-"

"You are exceptionally ordinary." Luna said.

All of the Mikaelsons didn't quite understand why she had said that, but all they could hear was Hermione laugh from their room. They really didn't get it, but Kol took it.

Kol smiled and turned back to the mirror. "I'll take it, lovely." He said and brushed away the dust on his jacket, adding a bit of that swag to his shoulders.

Luna shrugged and turned back to Finn to fix his shirt and resize his jacket with a swish and flick. Finn moved his arms around and found the shirt and jacket fitting quite nicely to his liking, he smiled at Luna and kissed her forehead. "But, you look quite handsome, Finn." She whispered. He nodded and fixed his shirt. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked.

"Depends on your word of 'ok'. Right now, I feel anxious about tonight." He said. "You know my siblings, love."

Luna nodded. "I understand. I have been nervous a time or too, but you just need to focus on something else and that doesn't include your siblings."

He smirked and pulled her to his person. "And that something will be you," Finn said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Luna smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now, get dressed. The ball is in four hours." She walked to Rebekah and prepared to get ready. But, she had stopped and looked to Elijah. "What will you be wearing for the ball, Elijah?" She asked.

The said Original looked up to Luna with a questionable look. "A tux. Why do you ask, Luna?"

"I was discussing it with Hermione the other day, and I was wondering if you wore casual clothes during special occasions; like the ball."

Rebekah hid her snickers while Kol and Klaus chuckled, Finn was trying to make his younger brothers behave. Elijah kind of chucked and said, "No, Luna, I will _not_ be wearing casual clothes. I will be wearing what I normally do but adding a bow tie." He replied, he fixed his collar in the mirror.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Because bow ties are so cool." Kol muttered under his breath as he was fixing his cuff link. Elijah narrowed his eyes at Kol and shook his head.

"Ignore my brother, Luna dear. He doesn't know how to behave like a normal human being." Elijah commented. Kol narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "But, please Kol, if you are going to scoff at me, why just take a long look in the mirror."

Kol's jaw dropped as he started at his older brother. "Well then." He turned back to the mirror only to smile at himself and whisper words of looking good and feeling good.

Luna shrugged at their bickering and skipped away to get ready. Finn shook his head and sighed. "That girl is going to be the death of me." He muttered. He felt a hand go on his shoulder, his eyes went to the mirror to find Klaus right behind him.

"I have that song picked out for you and Luna after the waltz." Klaus squeezed his older brother's shoulder and walked off into his art room.

Finn nodded his back and went back to the mirror as his younger brother walked off. The older Mikaelson shook his head and went back to his fitting.

Rebekah had gone off and went to the Grill to invite Matt to the ball, she has been getting strong feelings from deep down, but she didn't know how to describe it. She wanted to know what this feeling was and fast before she went crazy herself.

Guests were starting to arrive, and the Originals started to greet some of them. Finn was getting worried because Luna still hadn't come down from her room because she wanted to surprise everyone, or what Rebekah calls it "the Cinderella moment".

Damon was talking to Mayor Bennett, or Bonnie's dad, with his vampire wife in his arms. Bonnie had walked in with Elena with interesting dresses.

Bonnie was wearing a baby blue floor length dress that had a V neckline with her hair in a fifties hair style while Elena wore a blood red mermaid dress with her hair to the side. Damon and Stefan greeted the best friends while the mayor and his wife went off to meet the others.

The Salvatores, Bonnie and Elena were people watched, but they stopped when they saw a group of red heads and one blond walked in.

"That is one funky looking family." Damon commented.

Elena hit her boyfriend in the chest and shook her head. "Be nice. I think they are Luna and Hermione's friends." She said.

"Well, they obviously got their genes from their parents." Stefan said.

"I wonder how many light bulbs it takes to chance in their house." Damon said. Seeing this group of people was making him kind of make jokes in his head, he was so tempting to say but couldn't because he knew he would be zapped if he could.

Fleur and Bill was wrapped in each other's arms as they looked at the stairs that had lights around them and waltz-esque music being played.

"Tiz iz different." Fleur commented in her very heavy French accent.

Bill smiled and kissed his wife's temple. "This house is something else." He said. Fleur nodded.

Fleur was wearing a dress that was pure white, but it was satin and was one shoulder, so one side of the satin showing her shoulder-which meant her claim mark from Bill's wolf-it was also floor length and it was showing off her curves. Her hair was in a up do and in curls.

Bill had felt various supernaturals in this house; witches, a hybrid and vampires. It was quite interesting to be in a town field with supernatural creates and they are all getting along. But, Bill's wolf kept trying to get the man to take his mate back to the Burrow and to never return to this place, but Bill calmed his wolf down and told him that Hermione and Luna were also hosting the ball, then they could leave and take Fleur to their safe place.

His eyes went to Klaus's, but they changed from his blue color to his hybrid red and gold color. Bill's eyes did the same, but they were straight gold.

Fleur saw his husband's eyes change, so that meant another wolf was here. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel an alpha here." He muttered in her ear. Fleur looked around and found the alpha he was talking about. The alpha didn't seem harmful, but she could just feel the power coming off of him. Bill looked back to the alpha and nodded his head in respect. Klaus smiled and nodded back. "I think he is Luna's friend." Bill muttered.

"Actually, the whole Mikaelson family are her friends." Fred said.

George nodded. "They maybe be a billion years old, but they are pretty damn cool people. Well, Kol and Finn are. We haven't meet the others."

"A thousand, darling." A voice said.

Fred and George turned to the voice and found a beautiful specimen. They fixed their hairs and said, "Hello."

Rebekah was wearing a floor length royal purple dress that was satin off the shoulder and had a trumpet silhouette, it was strapless with her hair slicked back similar to Kim Kardashians.

Rebekah giggled and looked to the rest of the Weasleys. She saw that the blond woman and the man with scars on his face were gone off to the bar and that the older couple was following them. "You all must be the Weasleys, or the few that I have heard about. Hermione and Luna have said good things about you lot."

"Really? Hermione? My ex-Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well, she had said a few not so nice things about you that I would not like to repeat," She had eyed the young man up down. After what Hermione had told her, she could see why he was a bit of a cheat towards her. "But the rest are Luna's words. She is quite…"

"Out there?" Fred and George asked.

"I was going to say unique but, yes out there." Rebekah giggled and played with her daylight ring. "Hello Harry, Ginny." She greeted the young couple with a bright smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Cinderella is waiting for her entrance." And she speed away.

Fred and George both whistled and shook their heads. "_She's_ something else." As both being single, they had wanted to branch out and date more, and they had their eyes set on Rebekah Mikaelson.

Ginny rolled her eyes and guided Harry to the bar with Fleur and Bill already there. Ginny's dress was a satin emerald green ball gown with sequences around the sweetheart neckline and the V of the waist. Her hair was in a mermaid side braid with a tiara on her head.

Charlie scoffed as he watched his brothers follow the female Mikaelson only to be stopped by a very tall man. He turned around and found a curvy brunette with her back towards him. Charlie squinted his eyes and smiled from ear to ear. "Hermione? Is that you?" He asked.

Hermione was standing next to Elijah and they were talking about various other things, but what caught everyone's eyes was the dress. Hermione was wearing a periwinkle dress that had a chiffon skirt with fitted and paneled satin bodice, it was floor length and her hair was in its semi-natural state. It was just like her dress from the Yule Ball, but a different color. Rebekah had decided to do her hair similar to Princess Merida's hair from _Brave_.

She had turned to the voice that had called her name. "Charlie?" She said. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed and hugged the dragon trainer to death. "How are you?" She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, you?" Charlie asked. He hasn't seen Hermione in quite some time, so seeing her again was just insane and wonderful. She looked wonderful and beautiful.

"Oh, I am quite well too. Being back in Mystic Falls is very welcoming." She said.

"It has been something else, but why I am getting major side eye from that man behind you?" Charlie asked.

Hermione turned around and saw that Elijah was giving Charlie a narrowed look. Even his vampiric features were coming through. Hermione's brown eyes went huge and she rushed towards her vampire. "Elijah, lover. Please calm down." She cupped his cheeks so that he could look at her instead of Charlie. "He is just a friend, he is the one I mentioned he trains dragons."

Elijah took in a deep breath and nodded. He took her wrists in his hands to feel her heart beat and blood flowing through her veins. He looked back to the young red headed man and said, "Hello. I'm Elijah Mikaelson." He stuck his hand out waiting for a hand shake.

Charlie looked back to Hermione to see if this was real, she nodded her head to say that it was ok. Charlie took Elijah's hands in his and said, "Charlie Weasley, nice to meet you."

He let go of the dragon trainer's hand. "How long have you known Hermione and Luna?" Elijah asked.

Charlie rocked on his heels and blew a raspberry, estimating the years in his head. "Um, for about eight years I say, right?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and stood next to Elijah. "About eight and half years, actually. He came and took Hagrid's baby dragon to train him when I was in first year." She said.

"Really? Dragons? I guess I will have to see that for myself." Elijah said.

"Dragons are quite complex creatures, yes they are cute as babies but when they get older it's a bit complicated to train them right because they want to rebel and just be outrageous." Charlie said. "And they are prone to catch things on fire if they don't get their way, but that's for another story."

Elijah looked to Hermione in his peripheral vision with raised eyebrows. The witch just looked to Charlie as he went on about dragons and their complex nature for burning things down.

Across the room Caroline had come fashionably late in her navy-blue floor length dress that had a sweet heart neck line and sequences that when from her bodes to her corset. Her hair was done up in curls and was wearing the bracelet Klaus had given to her on her 18th birthday.

She had walked in and saw that Klaus was talking to Ginny and Harry, they were showing him pictures of Teddy and how discovered his hair could change colors. Caroline smiled and walked towards him.

Klaus looked up when he smelt peach sangria, strawberries and peony getting closer to him. He looked up from the video of the little boy to the most beautiful creature in the world. Klaus had lost his breath when he saw her.

He cleared his throat and smiled to the vampiric blonde. "Good evening." Klaus said.

Caroline blushed and smiled. "Hello. You look handsome tonight." She how he looked in a tux and he fit it well, now she knew what Elijah had women swooning over him.

Klaus smiled and kissed her knuckles. "You look exquisite, darling."

Caroline took Klaus's hands in hers and she looked to Harry and Ginny, shacking out of her thoughts from Klaus and what she would do to him. The couple were smiling like no tomorrow. "Heya guys," She said.

While Caroline was talking to Ginny and Harry, he smelt wet dog walk through his door. He looked up and found Hayley and Tyler walking in. Klaus growled and tightened his jaw, he couldn't believe that they had walked in and he knew for sure that he never invited them into his home and this party. If they think that this was their territory, then they were mistaken.

While Charlie was going on and on about dragons and different ones, Hermione took Elijah's hand in hers and did a small Morris code on his knuckle, basically saying, 'Yes Charlie goes on and on about dragons when you get him in the right moment.'

Elijah looked up and found Kol signaling to him and Hermione that it was time to make the toast and the news. "I hate to break up this riveting tale of dragons, but I have to do an announcement. Hermione, love." He kissed her knuckles as he guided her towards the stairs where he called for his siblings to follow him.

All of the Mikaelsons including Hermione were standing on the stairs, Hermione looked around and couldn't find Luna around. She looked to Rebekah and she gave the one moment finger to the witch. When she came back, Rebekah had walked down stairs and stood by Kol and Klaus, she looked back up and saw that Luna had come out of her and Finn's room. Rebekah had made sure that Finn had his back to her for the moment.

When Luna walked down the steps the guests all stopped and started at her. Damon and Stefan looked from Caroline, Bonnie and Elena to Luna, who was just glowing and smiling like no tomorrow.

Finn looked down at the two champagne glasses and tapped his finger that held his ring against the glass, it was a silly nervous tick, but he had to distract himself before his head exploded. But, he stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and almost dropped the glasses.

Luna Lovegood had to be the most gorgeous woman in that room. Her dress was floor length and it was mint green with trimming with a layer around her body and shoulders around the chest. The outer green lace is sparkle that is tied in the back as the layer ruffles downwards. Its patterns shines in Moon lunar and stars the scatter around them.

Her hair was sideswept Chignon. That has a side part and bringing the hair into a low ponytail on the same side as the part. Twist the hair until it starts to form a bun, and secure. The fronts of her hair is curly and loose in her cheeks and bangs on the side that is almost cover her eye. And some Red roses were tied to her hair bun. Her makeup was quite natural, but you could see the smallest of mascara through her eyes, shimmer on her eyelids, rosy blush and mauve lips with gloss on them.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes, he had to be looking at an illusion because he was used to seeing his Luna in crazy colorful outfits, not this beautiful specimen in front of him.

Luna placed her hand on his cheek and said, "You are getting Wrackspurts around your head, love."

Finn cleared his throat and gave her the champagne but took her hand in his. "You look, gorgeous, darling. Absolutely breath taking." He muttered.

Luna smiled and pulled Finn into a kiss. When they pulled away and she said, "You look handsome. Not that many Wrackspurts around you." Finn chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, he then clinked their glasses together.

"Uh, if everyone could gather around please." Elijah said. Hermione stood next to him with her arm on his elbow. She looked out and saw the Salvatores, Elena and Bonnie, the Weasleys with Fleur, Xenophilius; Luna's father, President Quahog and his wife Clara, Minerva McGonnell and Severus Snape, and a mysterious man with a red head woman next to him. what she didn't know was that the Mikaelsons were freaking out on the inside for knowing who that was. All the Mikaelsons stood on the winding staircase with their significant other by their arm.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us." He gestured to his family. "You know, my family and I have been part of Mystic Falls for quite some time now, and yes we have had our ups and downs with the community, but not only is this ball is a get to know us and our significant others;" He looked down to Hermione and gave her a lustful smirk. "We also wanted this to be our last hooray here in Mystic Falls."

The Mikaelsons have been talking for quite some time and they have wanted to leave Mystic Falls since Kol was also saved by Klaus's seer. They were tired of Mystic Falls and how people wanted to kill them since day one, so they have concluded that they were going back to their roots; New Orleans, Louisiana.

Elijah looked back to the audience and said, "So, be merry and humble to one another once we leave. Cheers." He lifted his glass and clinked it with Hermione's.

Rebekah, Kol and Klaus clinked theirs together while Finn and Luna did the same. The rest of the audience did the same and smiled to each other.

Elijah continued, "But, tonight to celebrate our departure we have a centuries old waltz, so if everyone can find a partner and please, follow us into the ball room."

All of the guests were led into the ball room, as the Mikaelsons, Salvatores, Elena, Bonnie, the Weasleys, and various others were dancing to _Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran_. Everyone who wasn't dancing stood to the side while the others lined up and started to dance.

"Have I told you that you look lovely, Caroline." Klaus commented.

Caroline blushed and scratched her nails oh so subtly over his neck. "Thank you, Klaus. You don't look so bad yourself."

Klaus chuckled and pulled his dance partner into his person a little bit more. "Well, I mean." He shrugged. Caroline rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. "I didn't even feel that, at all."

"Oh you." Caroline said with a smile and rolled her eyes. "I'm sad to see you go though."

"You could always come with me. You have graduated high school, your mother is safe and sound, and you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you again. Especially, Tyler and the she-wolf." He said.

"Don't." She demanded. "I don't want to hear one word from you about that asshole and that hussy." Klaus raised his eyebrows at her with a small smile. "I have been reading a few English romances lately, so I have been picking up a few words here and there." She stood tall and gripped his hand.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "But, my offer stands, love. And I hope you come with me." He muttered.

The offer was tempting, but what could she tell him? No. She couldn't. Yes, Mystic Falls was her home, she had her mom and friends here-well Matt and the Salvatores felt like they were only friends left, but she wanted to see more of the world instead of staying at home 90% of the time. That little voice in the back of her head was telling her no, but the other part was telling her _Yes, go with him. See the world like you were supposed to before all of this mess. _

"Could I think about it and then give you my answer tomorrow." Caroline said.

Klaus smiled and said, "Well, you better hurry because tomorrow morning is when we leave."

Her blue eyes went huge and she tightened her grip in his, she nodded and sighed. Klaus was secretly crossing his fingers that Caroline changes her mind about leaving with him and his family. He wanted to show her more to the world and the culture of New Orleans.

"I do hope you change your mind, love. Because I want to show you the world; the sites, smells and cultures of the world. I want to show you what I have seen these past thousand years, but with you by my side." Klaus said.

Caroline's eyes went to Klaus's cobalt blue eyes which had her seeing stars. "I will give you my answer, ok?"

"Alright, love." Klaus said with his famous smile, it almost made her weak at the knees. Almost.

Tyler and Hayley had heard on to what Klaus and Caroline was talking about, they couldn't believe that he was even asking her if she wanted to go with them. They were ready to hear her answer too.

Hermione was twirled around by Elijah, but he kept her close to his chest so that she wouldn't trade partners. Same for Luna and Caroline with their partners. "I can see I'm not the only one not wanting to trade their significant other." Hermione pointed out.

Elijah only hummed at her fact. She had a point though, he didn't want to see his lover go to another. He wanted Hermione in his arms, and only his arms. But, since walking through his front door, Elijah noticed that Ronald Weasley was narrowing his eyes at him; but, Ron's date was trying to get his attention which wasn't working one bit. "Not even close, my love." He nuzzled his nose over her neck and nibbled behind her ear which made her moan.

Hermione pushed herself away from Elijah and blushed. "Not here, 'Lijah." She pecked him on the lips as they continued to dance.

Elijah narrowed his black eyes and pulled her back into his chest and growled, "Tease."

She chuckled as she notices that the dancing has stopped, and everyone was leaving the dance floor except Finn and Luna.

Luna was about to go to her daddy, but she looked back at Finn when he grabbed her wrist. "Finn, are you alright?" She asked.

Finn smiled and caressed her pulse. "I want to do something for you since you have been doing so much for me."

Luna titled her head and nodded. Finn looked towards his brother as Klaus went to find the DJ and have the song ready. The song Klaus picked was _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith_ which was a song that he secretly loved.

Finn walked around Luna as if she was a prey, which had Molly and Xenophilius on edge. The dance he picked was similar to the dance that was during the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

Luna to Finn's hands in as it was between their bodies. Finn's eyes went from hazel-green to black, Luna's head titled and gave him a smile as they walked in circle.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Finn pulled Luna into his body and kissed her. When they pulled away, he twirled her around and that lead her dress to sprinkle out fairy dust on everyone's feet. All of the locals thought it was a trick, but it wasn't.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
_And I just want to stay with you_  
_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

The dust landed on Elena and Stefan's feet, it tingled kind of but nothing back. Elena chuckled which had Damon smiled because he had not seen that smile on her face in quite some time.

Luna was pulled back into his person and cupped his cheek when they laid their foreheads on each other. She then had her back to his chest, then he ran his finger over her forearm then down her waist. Finn nuzzled into Luna's neck which left goosebumps around her shoulders.

When he pulled her away, Luna magically made stars into the ceiling with her hand as he pulled her back into his chest.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_  
_I don't want to miss one kiss_  
_Well, I just want to be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
_I just want to hold you close_  
_I feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Finn pulled her apart from his body and back to his body, he dipped her and faintly kissed her collarbone and neck. She gripped his hair and moaned when he pulled her back up to him.

When he let her go again, she twirled herself around and made her dress light up and the fairy dust come around the guests again. Bonnie scowled and swatted the dust away from her face, she wasn't going to let that touch her at all.

Luna smiled and kept twirling until Finn took her hand and pulled her back into his chest. He laid his forehead to hers as they were swaying.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep, yeah  
I don't want to miss a thing_

When the song ended the guests started to clap and cheer. The couple wrapped their arms around each other and laughed, it was the best experience that they both had in their lives.

Finn and Luna let go of each other and walked towards the bar. They wrapped each other in their arms and sighed.

"That was the most fun I had in years," Finn said.

"No kidding. It was better than facing a Sworn Hogel." Luna said. Finn chuckled and pulled his witch into his arms.

After relaxing for about twenty seconds later they were bombarded by their friends and families. Ginny pulled Luna in for a hug and had asked her where she had gotten the dress, Luna said it was costume made for her.

While Luna was talking to Ginny and Fleur, she nor Finn didn't notice that her father had walked up behind them. He was wearing one funky outfit if one could say so, he was wearing a floral coat that looked right out of the seventies, white tux shirt with poo brown pants with blue suede shoes. He hair looked like _Doctor Brown_ from _Back to the Future_.

"My Luna is something, isn't she?" Xenophilius said.

Finn smiled and nodded. "She is. Finn Mikaelson."

Xeno took Finn's hand and shook it with girth. "Xenophilius Lovegood, but you can call me Xeno." He said as he let go of the vampire's hand. "I hope Luna is getting along well with everyone, as her father I get worried just like a shaking Caniver."

"No, she has been making a lot of friends with everyone." Finn said. "But, there was an incident that happened."

"I am very aware of _that_." Getting an owl from Harry wasn't something he was concerned about but when it was about his Luna being attacked by a rouge Death Eater made his heart stop. He wanted to go to the Ministry and face that SOB for hurting his Luna just because Harry killed his father, but he was happy that Luna was safe with these vampires. He looked to the Original vampire and smiled. "My Luna is a very strong person, so if anything happens to her she can take care of it." Xeno said.

Finn nodded. "Yes, she can." He messed with his daylight ring as his thoughts were all muddled with Luna and with Wizarding world. He looked back to Xeno and said, "I have heard of your travels around the world to see new magical, unknown creatures."

Xeno smiled and went into depth about Snarled Honkers, Swiss Kneelers, and his up and coming articles in the Quibbler. Finn was intrigued by Xenophilius, he was a colorful man. Finn can see how much Xenophilius influenced Luna so much since losing her mother.

As the girls were talking, Klaus decided to take Caroline into his art room and show off some of his piece. Some of Luna, Caroline and one he was working on for his family.

Caroline looked around and was in awe at some of the paintings. "Wow." She whispered. "These are amazing." She said. Caroline looked back to Klaus with her famous smile. "You're talented, Klaus."

Klaus smiled and stood next to her as she started at a painting of his family. It was half way done though, all it needed was details in the couch and curtains. "Since my family is back together, I wanted to paint them something to represent us." He said.

"Let me guess it's called 'Always and Forever'?" Caroline asked.

Klaus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it is actually. We have always been there for each while we were growing up, so making up for it is by showing them I am ready to make amends with them."

"Well, getting rid of those daggers was the first step to be a family again." Caroline said. Klaus nodded and guided her over to another painting he was working on. It was of her as a maiden from the Tudor Era, that he had finally finished. Caroline gasped and moved back into Klaus's warm chest. "Oh my God." She muttered. "Is this how you see me?" She asked.

Klaus smirked and took her hand in his. He nodded and asked, "What do you think, love?"

First the first time in Mystic Falls history, Caroline Forbes was speechless. The painting was beautiful. Was this how Klaus saw everyone? He made the painting so realistic. Caroline stood in front of castle window wearing a robin egg blue Tudor dress that had a square neckline. Her hair was longer than it was in real life.

"The Tudor era was an era that I have loved very much. The most beautiful and kind-hearted people were in this era." Klaus said. He rubbed a tear away from her cheek. "You are _the_ most beautiful and kind-hearted person I have ever meet, Caroline Forbes. And I want to show you the world, I can take you anywhere you want. Rome, Tokyo, Spain. I want to show you the world, Caroline." He sighed and cupped her cheeks. "Please come away with me to start a new, Caroline. I want you by my side. I want you to see the cultures of the world, always and forever."

Caroline sighed and brushed away her tears, she took his hands in hers. She had just realized that Klaus Mikaelson was her epic love. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Klaus." She muttered.

Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back. "You're welcome, Caroline." He nuzzled into her neck as they embraced each other.

The twins watched a couple who are too close to comfort with each other. They were whispering about something, but from what Luna told them the couple was Tyler Lockwood and Hayley Marshall. So, they decided to have a little fun with the couple.

"Hello." The twins said.

Tyler and Hayley looked to the red headed twins and gave them weird smiles. "Hi." He said. "I'm Tyler Lockwood and this is my girlfriend Hayley Marshall, and you are?"

The twins smiled, and George said, "I'm George and this my brother Fred Weasley."

Fred said, "Or, am I George and he is Fred."

"Or, am I Gred and he is Forge?" George said. The twins looked at each other and looked back to the couple who had very pissed off looks. Hayley hissed at the twins, but they just grinned. "Like that scares us, little wolfie."

Hayley narrowed her eyes and growled at him. "Dick face."

"Thank you." The twins said.

They stood tall and was ready to sell business to these scums. "As a piece offering we want to give you some candy." Fred said as he pulled candy out of his pocket.

Hermione and Elijah were behind Tyler and Hayley as they looked closely at the candy.

George rolled his eyes and said, "It's not poisonous, so you can eat the candy."

Tyler shrugged and ate the burgundy candy and Hayley ate the army green candy. They both hummed at the taste, but they didn't notice the changes on them. Tyler's hairs started to go bright Prince purple while Hayley well…

The she-wolf looked to Tyler and started to bark like a dog. She started to point to his hair and bark like crazy. Tyler's eyes went huge when he couldn't hear his girlfriend's sassy voice again. People were looking at the couple while the vampires and Hermione war doubling over laughing her ass off. He looked back to the twins who had shit eating grin.

"What the hell did you do?" Tyler demanded.

"We just made her bark like the bitch she is, my friend." Fred said.

George narrowed his eyes and stood tall with his twin. "We heard about your little adventure on wanting to take away our friends while they have done nothing to you,"

Fred smirked and said, "So, we wanted to show you that pay back is a bitch."

Hayley started to bark and pull on Tyler's arm because the hybrid kept trying to get in their faces.

"By the way, Tyler," George said. "Purple is a wonderful color on you."

Tyler's eyes went huge as he grabbed his girlfriend and rushed out of the Mikaelson mansion.

After their alone time and the chaos that was the Weasley twins, Klaus and Caroline were walking back to the bar area, but they were stopped by a very familiar face to Klaus.

"Hello, Niklaus." Lucien said.

Klaus put Caroline closer to his side and said, "Lucien Castle. I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"More like 900 hundred years, give a take a century or two." Lucien shrugged and looked to the girl by his frenemy. "I see that you have a new paramour."

Klaus growled and showed his hybrid eyes to him. Caroline placed her hand on Klaus's shoulder and stood in front of him. "Who do you think you are?" She seethed.

"An old friend with tricks up my sleeve. Lucien Castle, at your service." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles

Caroline scoffed and rubbed the kiss away with her hand. "Caroline Forbes, it's not nice to meet you like at all." She said with sass.

Lucien chuckled and looked back to Klaus. "I like her. Then may I introduce to you, my lovely girlfriend and seer, Alexis Castle."

Alexis shook their hands and saw their future. And it was a bit grey, but nothing too terrible. "Charmed I'm sure."

She turned to Klaus and said, "So, I am gonna go find Luna and Finn. I will leave you to this." Caroline gestured to the couple and kissed Klaus on the cheek and walked away to find Luna and Finn talking to a man that looked semi-similar to Luna.

"Alexis, why don't you get Klaus and I a drink." Lucien said. Alexis smiled and walked away.

Klaus grabbed Lucien by the collar of his suit jacket and growled out. "What are you doing here? In my house with my family."

Lucien pushed Klaus's hand away and said, "Come now, Niklaus, can I not see my master? I haven't seen you in quite some time, so surely you are happy enough to see me, aren't you?"

Klaus growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who even invited you, Lucien?"

"I have no idea, but an invitation just showed up in my apartment last night." Lucien said. He took his drink from Alexis as did Klaus who took one long wing of it, trying and failing to become drunker than a skunk.

"I cannot believe this." Klaus muttered. He stopped and stood in front of the scumbag. "You stay away from my family, friends and most importantly my love because you were in past and you are not going to be in my present."

"Is that a threat?" Lucien asked.

Klaus smirked and gripped Lucien by the neck. "That's a promise and threat." Klaus whispered as the he threw him outside. "And if you have people who plan to hurt us, we have bigger people here you can hurt you." He walked in and closed and locked the door behind him.

Lucien stood up and brushed the dirt off his suit. "Well, that went well."

"Their futures are all different now." Alexis said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Alexis looked to her lover and said, "They are either black or white, but Klaus's was in the grey area."

"So, his was in the clear we can guess."

Alexis nodded and took his hand in hers. "They have something special about them, but I can't quite get it."

"I guess I will have to call an old friend." Lucien took out his phone and called Tristian de Martel, who was on speed dial.

Klaus had finally gotten back to his date, but he caught her talking to a woman he hasn't seen since the 80s. "Minerva McGonnell."

The said older witch looked to the hybrid and smiled. "Niklaus Mikaelson, I haven't seen you in quite some time. How are you?" She asked.

He kissed her knuckles and chuckled. "I am well, how are you?"

"I am well as well. I am head mistress at Hogwarts now."

Klaus smiled and said, "That's fantastic, Minerva. What is like to be head mistress?" he asked.

"Difficult but rewarding. Albus passed away, so someone had to take it." Minerva eyed him but gave him a smile. "Are you still doing your art?' She asked.

"That I am doing. I have sold some of my pieces to various galleries, but I kept the one of you." Klaus had that look in his eye of past adoration.

Minerva smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted by a throat clearing. "Oh! Niklaus, I would like to introduce to you Severus Snape. Snape this is Niklaus Mikaelson and…um, you deary?"

Caroline gasped and said, "Caroline Forbes. Klaus's date."

_And maybe even more. _He thought. Klaus took Snape's hand to give it a firm shake, while Snape gave Caroline's delicate hand a shake.

Severus Snape was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth. He usually dressed in flowing black robes which made him resemble "_an overgrown bat_". He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels.

"Hmm." He muttered. "You have a lovely home, Mr. Mikaelson." His voice reminded Caroline of a British actor she can't place her finger on, but it was on the tip of tongue. He spoke in a soft, contained voice most of the time, except during the occasional instances when he lost his temper.

"Thank you, Severus." Klaus spoke. "You look lovely, Minerva.

Minerva McGonnell rarely ever blushed, but only twice in her life. By her late husband and Niklaus Mikaelson. Her dress was an emerald green off the shoulder satin floor length ball gown with a sweep train and has beading around the bodice. Her hair was in her regular updo style that she usually has it in.

"Thank you, Niklaus. Ms. Forbes, you look lovely, deary."

"Oh, thank you Minerva. How do you like America so far?" She asked.

Minerva sighed and looked around the house. "It's quite different then back home, but Mystic Falls is very lovely."

"Well, you might have to watch some of the people that live here though," Klaus said.

Snape looked to the hybrid and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because there is a group of kids who have been trying to kill my family since we have stepped foot here."

"Good thing I am not friends with them anymore." Caroline muttered. She locked eyes with Klaus's cobalt blue eyes and nearly went weak at the knees. Now she really had to talk to her mom about what has been going on through her head. But for some reason, in the back of her mind something kept telling her that she needed to trust Klaus, that it was ok to trust. So, she made up her mind that she will go with the Mikaelsons to New Orleans.

Ron had decided that enough was enough and marched towards Hermione and her really intense vampire boyfriend. he didn't care if he was almighty and touch, but he was going to show off who was the better man.

Hermione had her back to Ron, but Elijah could see that her ex was coming towards them. Elijah had put on his serious face and set his glass down. Hermione saw the look that Elijah was pulling and turned to see what was making him pull that look; it was Ron Weasley.

Hermione groaned and set her drink down. "What do you want Ronald?" She asked as she crossed her arms and gave him "the mother" look.

Ron stood tall and said, "I want you back, Mione." He declared.

Elijah scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please." He muttered as he fixed his cufflinks.

Hermione placed her hand on Elijah's chest and shook her head. "Ronald Weasley, I have no desire to get back with you." She said with authority in her voice.

"Why not?" Ron asked. He narrowed his eyes and pointed to the vampire. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Charm, charisma, compassion and most of all love for the most important woman in the world." Elijah commented. "You committed the most unforgivable sin of all, while you broke her heart, and for what? Because you were bored with Hermione?"

"Elijah." Hermione hissed. She was pinching his arm, but nothing was stopping him.

"Because you couldn't handle her no more? Or was it because she and Harry were bigger stars then you, so you wanted your ten seconds of fame." Elijah finally broke the camel's back after he said that.

Ron narrowed his eyes and looked back to Hermione. "He's a killer. I looked through his file at the Ministry and saw how many people he had killed to get where he is now. Hermione, he is a vampire and he has no soul." Ron pulled out a small piece of wood and stakes Elijah in the heart. He smiled when he sees the vampire lean against the table holding his chest.

Hermione gasps and catches Elijah. She was about to cry and hit Ron for killing her lover, but she stopped when Elijah stood tall and pulled the stake out of his chest, he was very angry now. Ron's eyes went huge and he was about to run away, but he was stopped by a mini version of Elijah, who had a very pissed off look on his face.

Kol grabbed the red headed male and made him look back to Hermione and Elijah, who was now sporting a red gaping hole in his nice white shirt.

Elijah narrowed his fierce brown eyes and tossed the stake to Rebekah. "You know that I am a vampire, correct?" Ron nodded and was shaking at this point. "But, I am more than a regular vampire, I'm an Original vampire. Which means I cannot be killed, ever."

Ron's eyes were huge at this point. "What type of freaks are you and Luna around, Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione stood tall and pushed Ron away. "Ron, I never will care about nor love you anymore. You have humiliated me, cheated on me and hurt me. I never want to see you again, Ron Weasley."

Kol had pushed Ron out the door and only scoffed at the stupid red head.

Finn and Luna had decided to get away from the crazy guests and go outside for a while. He showed her the horses Klaus had gotten. Finn watched Luna pet the horse named Zeus. She was a beautiful site to see, this dress yes made her glow, but she had this natural beauty about her that made her glow on her own.

"He's very beautiful." Luna said.

Finn smirked and nodded. "Zeus is."

Luna looked back to him and smiled. "I'll have to take you back to Hogwarts to show you the unicorns that reside in the Forbidden Forest."

He chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll have to see that. Unicorns are very mysterious creatures."

"True." Luna responded. "But, so are vampires." Luna walked towards the fountain and stood in front of it while her back was to him.

Finn gave a sarcastic laugh to his lover and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm very aware of the lure books and films that has on vampires." He speed towards Luna and wrapped his arms around her waist with her vampiric features showing. "But, we can also be deadly."

Luna turned around and laid a kiss on him, when she swiped her tongue in his mouth she felt his vampire teeth. He nipped at her lips with his teeth and took some of her blood, which made him moan and tightened his grip on her waist. He moaned and kissed down her neck.

Finn sucked on the junction between her shoulder and neck leaving a mark behind. The vampire in his was about to bite his witch, but the man stopped the vampire. He let go of Luna and nuzzled again her neck.

Luna ran her fingers through his neck and muttered. "Let's go back inside before Kol makes a fool of himself."

Finn chuckled and guided he and Luna back into the mansion where there was a few lingering guests, but they had finally decided to leave and let the Mikaelsons have their peace of mind.

The ball had ended an hour ago, everyone had gone home and was now resting peacefully. Klaus could hear his siblings upstairs either sleeping or entertaining their significant other. He was happy that Hermione used a spell to cancel out noises.

He was about to go to bed from painting the rest of his family's portrait, but he was stopped when he heard a knock at the front door. He raised his eyebrow and smirked when he opened it to find Caroline Forbes.

Caroline has been home, going back and forth all night long about Klaus's proposition for her. Her for to run away with him and his family, to get away from everyone in Mystic Falls and start a new with the Mikaelsons.

Klaus guided her in and put his arms behind his back. "Can I help you, love?" He asked.

Caroline giggled out of embarrassment and nervousness. "So, here is thing, after our talk I had went home and took my time to think about what you had told me, about taking me away to explore more than Mystic Falls, and I want that. I want to leave and explore the world before who knows what happens to our world."

Klaus started to walk around her in circles with a shit eating smirk. "And your mother, what did she have to say about it?" He asked.

Caroline sighed and rubbed her hands together. "She said that as long as I don't get eaten by wolves or staked, then she trusts you."

He stopped and stood behind Caroline. "What do you say, love?" He asked.

Caroline sighed and nodded. "Yes, I say yes I want to go with you."

Klaus smiled and took in her scent and dragged his nose over her delicate neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck, he kissed saw she shuddered and gripped his arms.

"Klaus," Caroline mewled. She has never felt this way about anyone, let alone Klaus. He has made her feel things that she hasn't felt in a long time. With vampire speed, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck. She brought him down and kissed him ever so lightly. She was gentle, fearing the hybrid and his actions.

Caroline was afraid to kiss Klaus, she was afraid that he would turn around and say that he didn't care for her and rip her heart out for no reason. He was a delicate hybrid, so she wanted to tread lightly.

Oh, how wrong she was…

Klaus dominated the kiss, he felt fireworks going off in his whole body. He has feelings for Caroline for such a long time that he was scared that she would reject. She had given him lessons on how to actually let someone in and not buy their affection. So, Klaus has been trying to do that and felt like he has succeeded in that.

When they let go of each other, Klaus laid his forehead on hers and sighed happily. "So, is that a yes, love?"

Caroline laughed and sighed. "Yes, yes I want to leave Mystic Falls and come with you."

Klaus laughed and spun Caroline around while she was giggling and kissing his neck and cheek. When he put her down Klaus looked lovingly at her and said, "I promise you, Caroline, that I will protect you." Caroline nodded and brushed tears away. He kissed her one last time and rushed her away to his room where all they heard was moans and growls in their room.

Bonnie had finally given up on hurting the Originals because now they would be someone else's problems and not Mystic Falls anymore. She was tired and ready to hang up her witch's hat.

Well, not completely…things in New Orleans are going to be very different now.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, then that was some Mikaelson Ball wasn't it? I love it! But, I hope y'all enjoyed and if you're curious the dresses I choice for Luna and the girls are on the top in Author's Notes, but what Ginny, Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Fleur wore are prom dresses I believe. But, don't quote me on that. Also, I will continue this story, so no sequel or anything like that, if y'all were curious. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Fade into You-Scarlett O'Connor and Gunnar Scott/Nashville_

_I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing-Aerosmith_


	13. Save Yourself

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so todays update is where we move to New Orleans. Goodbye Virginia, hello Louisiana! I have never been to either places but maybe one day when I become a big-time author, I'm crossing my fingers. But, I hope y'all enjoy the update!

P.S. there is subtle smut towards the end.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 12 Save Yourself**

After the night she had with Klaus, Caroline rushed home to pack and talk to her mom about leaving. Liz was not too thrilled about it, but she could understand that her daughter wanted to go see the world. They hugged one last time and said their goodbyes, Liz cried as she watched her only daughter rush off to her new fate.

When she got there Caroline watched several moving trucks pack away with some of the Mikaelsons' items. She noticed that the coffins weren't there to be put packed away-which had her scratching her head.

Caroline walked into the mansion and saw Klaus telling the movers to be careful with his painting. Klaus stopped and pulled Caroline in for a kiss.

"Hello, Love."

"Hey Klaus." Caroline smiled and kissed his cheek. "Why aren't the coffins going? Where did they go?" She asked.

"Because we burned them!" Kol declared. He slides down the banister with a huge smile. He glided towards Caroline and said, "We know that getting rid of the daggers meant that we no longer have use for the coffins. So, Rebekah, Finn and I used a hammer we named Thor and we shamed them into pieces only to burn them in a hell blazing fire."

Caroline's eyes went huge. She looked to Klaus who was rubbing his head like he was getting a headache.

"You should've seen it, darling. The fire was very cozy actually." Kol looked to his half-brother who was giving him an evil glare. "Come to think of it we should've gotten marshmallows and chocolate for more of that romantic feel." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down as if he was trying and failing to flirt with her.

Klaus was about to punch his young brother, but Elijah had come downstairs wit that look in his eyes. Elijah said, "Well, at least Hermione and Luna were there to control the fire and not burn down our home."

"_Our used_ to be home." Rebekah corrected. She came down the stairs with many suitcases in hand with some compelled girls behind her carrying the rest of the cases. "Take those to my car please." She declared. Rebekah looked back to Caroline with a raised eyebrow because she saw one suitcase and a back pack by her side. "And are you taking a vacation?" She asked.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. Klaus asked if I wanted to come and I said yes, I just didn't want to stay here anymore."

Rebekah's jaw dropped. She was shocked that this girl that her brother has been head over heels for is finally leaving this one-horse town, a town that used to be her home.

Rebekah was about to say something, but she was stopped by the blond witch. "That's a good thing." Luna said. Her trunk was floating behind her while Finn was carrying his stuff. "A new start, right?" She asked.

Caroline nodded and smiled. "Yeah, yeah it is." She looked to Klaus who had adoration in her eyes.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and cringed. "Ugh, I swear you people make me sick." She commented. After she had given the movers her luggage and said, "I am off." And speed away to the Donovan house.

Kol sighed and shook his head. "Rebekah, our strumpet of a sister." He announced.

"Kol." Elijah said. The said Original shrugged and walked off to his car and drove to their new home.

"The ever impatient Kol." Klaus commented as he took Caroline's things to his car. He opened the passenger door and guided Caroline in. Elijah, Finn, Luna and Hermione where all taking one car to New Orleans.

Rebekah noticed that Matt was still home and not at the Grill, well it was morning, so she knew he didn't work the morning shift. She knocked on his door and waited.

When Matt opened the door, he was shocked to see Rebekah standing there. "What are you doing here, Rebekah?" He asked.

She sighed and stood tall. "I am here to say goodbye." She said. Matt's eyes went huge and was about to say something, but she cut him off. "My family and I are leaving, so you were the first person I wanted to say goodbye to."

Matt leaned against the door frame and sighed. "It sucks, but I hate to see you go." He muttered.

Rebekah nodded. She said, "I understand very well, but we have to leave. Fresh new start, you know?"

Matt took Rebekah's hands in his and rubbed his knuckles over her smooth skin. "Why?" He asked. "I mean you can let your family leave but stay here with me."

"But, that would mean I would always have to look over my shoulder because the Scooby Gang would always be in my trail."

Matt cupped Rebekah's face and said, "I would make sure they never hurt you again."

Rebekah took his wrists in her hands and sighed. "Would you ever come visit me?" She asked.

"I just might." Matt smiled and pulled Rebekah in for a kiss.

The Original gasped at first, but then she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt lifted her in his arms and guided them to his room for one last time together, he might not even make it into work if he had to guess right.

†

With Elijah and Klaus's fast speed the Mikaelsons were in New Orleans in no time. Rebekah had called Klaus ahead of time to tell him that she would meet up with them tomorrow-which he wasn't too happy about. But, Luna had told Klaus that she would be fine with Matt and she would be home soon. Klaus had given in to Luna's demands.

When they arrived, they saw the Antebellum home that the Mikaelsons would be staying in to kind of hide out for a while, until they would show themselves. The movers and the Mikaelson men where help guiding them while Hermione and Luna snuck away to explore the square just a little bit.

The witches had come across several stores, bars and a jazz band. Hermione stopped short and saw a man painting a picture of an ocean. This had Hermione so captivated that she didn't notice a female stand beside her.

"What do you make of the painting?" The female asked.

Hermione looked beside her to find a beautiful young woman in her early to mid-twenties, standing at approximately 5'6", who has an attractive face possessing green-blue eyes, dark lashes and blonde hair. Her shoulder length hair was worn in a variety of different styles, although usually worn pulled back with a clip, exposing her strong jaw line.

"Cami O'Connell." The young woman said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Hermione Granger and my friend," She looked towards Luna who had her nose against a glass necklace. "Who is currently have her nose in the clouds I guess." Cami chuckled and shook her head. "That's my friend Luna Lovegood."

"Are you two just here to visit, or?" Cami asked. Cami had noticed the accents, so she just thought that they were only visiting and then going back. "I noticed the accents, so..."

"Oh, no we moved here with our lovers and their family." She replied.

Cami smiled. "That's cool. How are the future in-laws?"

Hermione smirked and said, "Depends. They bicker, but they are family none the less." Cami nodded in agreement.

"And we will stay as that said family." A voice said behind Hermione and Cami.

The witch and the Muggle turned around to find Elijah standing behind them while Finn stood close to Luna.

Elijah's brown eyes found Hermione's brown eyes. She looked down at her shoes and stuffed her hands in her pockets. He looked back to Cami and said, "Elijah Mikaelson."

"Cami O'Connell. You must be the guy, right?" Elijah smirked and nodded. "Well, I can see why she likes you. The successful but brooding type, you must be adventurous too, am I right?"

Elijah chuckled and said, "You must have an eye for people."

"Or, I am a psychiatrist in training." Cami confessed.

"Ah," Elijah said. "Well, Hermione and I must be off." He took her hand in his and pulled her by his side.

Cami nodded and said, "It was nice to meet you, Hermione, Elijah."

Hermione nodded back as Elijah rubbed her shoulders and kissed her temple. As they started to walk off he pulled her to his person and took in her scent. "Why did you leave the house?" He muttered to her. "We want to keep you and Luna safe from prying eyes."

Hermione turned to her vampire cupped his cheeks. "I'm fine, Elijah. Luna and I just wanted to explore the square and see once we are safe then we can explore it. Plus, I needed some supplies as well."

Elijah kissed her palms and sighed. "Then you should've asked Kol, Finn or I to come with you. Please understand we want you two to be safe."

"But, we can take care of ourselves!" Hermione exclaimed. Some people stopped and were watching the couple but went about their business after Elijah pulled her into his person. "We are witches and our magic can take care of you and your family. We are not meant to be left in an ivory tower. We can protect you, Elijah, not the other way around."

Elijah sighed and rubbed her back. "I understand, but the vampires here are not what they used to be. They are vicious and kill first, ask questions later type." Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head. "But, it's also the vampire and man in me that's wants to see you safe and not in harm's way."

Hermione pulled away from Elijah and was pulled back into a breathless, passionate kiss. When she let go of him, Hermione smirked and patted his cheek. "Do no harm, right?"

Elijah smiled and kissed her temple. "You little minx." Hermione chuckled and looked towards Luna and Finn who were talking to a physic. The couple then decided to go off on their own, but not before Elijah whispered to Finn that they will meet up with them later on.

After Luna and Finn's talk about her and Hermione sneak off, she looked at all of the male and female witches who were telling everyone's futures or their lovers.

Luna stopped short when she came across a woman in his mid-forties putting away her tarot cards. The woman looked up to the odd ball couple. "Hello," She said.

Luna smiled and sat in the chair in front of the witch. "Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood,"

"My name is Agnes. So, Luna what are you here for?" The witch asked. Agnes looked towards the man behind Luna who was narrowing his eyes at. Agnes could feel that this man had strong feelings for this witch, but the young woman wasn't a typical witch. Her power was very different.

"My future." Luna said.

Agnes looked to the Original vampire that was behind her, he had this stern look on his face which made her very scared and brave at the same time. She took Luna's hands in hers and saw that Luna has been through a lot in her life, she had witness tragedy and had gained friendship. Luna had even gained the love and affection from an Original vampire, so her future seemed alright, but she really wanted to look at this vampire's life.

Agnes looked up to the witch and smiled. "Your future is fine, my dear. But, I did see some tragedy in your life." She said.

"I lost my mum when I was a little girl," Luna bluntly said.

Agnes nodded and looked back down at her palm. "I don't see anything else," She said. Agnes looked closer and saw nothing, her future was quite bright but had some grey in it.

"Is that a good thing?" The vampire asked.

Agnes looked up to the Original vampire and tried not to glare at him. Tried not to. "Her future is not set as of late, it could change with the snap of a finger." Agnes eyed the vampire and said, "But I would like to see your future, of course."

Finn's eyes went to Luna's and back to the witch's, he was about to decline but Luna had gotten up and patted her vacated set. Finn sighed and sat in her set and gave the witch his left hand.

Agnes looked closely at his hand and got a strong vision of the Original vampire having something darker, stronger within him. He was a very mighty beast to everyone around him. She gasped and let go of his hand. "My God." She muttered.

"What?" He asked. "What did you see, ma'am?" Finn's undead heart was beating faster than normal.

The witch looked at the couple and started to quickly pack her table. "I'm so sorry; my time is up. You never saw me, and if you ever see me out in public again never speak to me." Agnes looked to the couple and narrowed her dark brown eyes. "I know what you are, your darkness is going to corrupt this young lady." Her eyes went to Luna, she took her pale hands in her dark ones and subtly put something in her hand. "I beg you, girl, leave this monster." She implored.

Luna's doe grey eyes meet Agnes's and said, "I would never leave him behind."

She said, "Then your fate is in his hands. Your blood is on his hands." Agnes softened her eyes with pity and kissed Luna hands and quickly left them behind.

Finn growled at the witch and was about to go after her, but Luna stopped him. Luna opened her hand and saw a small bottle that was labeled "Vervain". She looked back up at him with worried eyes.

Finn took the bottle from Luna and shook his head. "Witches. Dead or alive, they are heartless harpies." He narrowed his eyes and growled at her.

"Hey." Luna hit his chest and gave him a dirty look.

He wrapped his arm around her and started to walk along the path. "I don't mean your types of witches; your magic is quite unique. I just mean the natural nature witches. You've meet Bonnie, she was abusing dark magic from the professor at Whitmore. The darkness was consuming her until it finally made her mad." He said.

Luna nodded. "True. I never liked these witches. The Ministry, and I guess President Quahog, are trying to take out some of those witches who practice dark magic." She replied.

Finn nodded. He found Hermione and Elijah coming out of a shop that had herbal supplies. "I wonder how he would do that."

Luna looked around and noticed a figure subtly, but not so subtly, following them. She decided to have a little fun and zap at his crown jewels. The figure, who was a vampire cried in pain and fell on his knees while he was holding onto himself. She giggled and looked back to Finn.

She said, "With enough practice witches and warlocks can just place their fingers near the heart or temple and take away the magic that you were born with. I have seen it happening a time or two, and the witches go mad since their magic is being taken away."

Finn's eyes were huge. "Really?" Luna nodded and took his hands in hers.

"It's quite frightening really, seeing the people go mad after their one source of life being ripped away." Luna muttered.

"Kol felt like that." Finn said. "Before our mother turned us into this," Gesturing to himself. "Kol was practicing magic but when he turned he lost his magic. After words, he tried to hide it, but we knew he was upset about losing something important to him."

Luna looked down at their conjoined hands and gripped them. "He must've felt lost to the world after that."

Finn nodded and kissed her knuckles. "He did. I think that's why he surrounded himself around witches so still feel that magic that he lost."

"In our world other supernaturals can still have magic. Hermione and I can help him, if he wants to practice again."

Finn nodded and smiled. "I think he would like that." He cupped her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When he pulled away from his witch, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What would I do without you?"

"Wrackspurts and Aquavirius Maggots would be eating away at your brain." She said bluntly.

Finn scoffed and shook his head. "True. I would truly hate that."

"You would. Aquavirius Maggots are quite rude little creatures, they slowly eat your brain and whisper to you." Luna said. Finn smirked and rubbed her arms and guided her back to their home with Elijah and Hermione by their side.

†

The figure, whose name was Diego, was running back to the Abattoir. After he heard a rumor about the Originals coming back to the Big Easy, he thought it was a joke. But, when he saw Elijah and some witch with him he wanted to go tell Marcel, but he saw an unknown Original standing next to a blond witch who was getting their fortune told by the old crazy hag that is Agnes Letta.

When he got to the abattoir Marcel was on the phone with some human. Marcel looked over to find his right-hand man with a panic look on his face.

"They're back." Diego said. "I saw one in a suit with a girl and another with a girl by his side."

Marcel Gerard is described as hot, sexy, handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's. He wears form fitting T-shirts usually dark-ish colors: and dark jeans.

He looked around and pulled Diego to the side. "That was Elijah in the suit and the other is Finn," Marcel whispered. "Klaus always had him daggered when I was with them. I guess he finally had the balls to undagger them."

"But, that means the others are awake as well," Diego finished Marcel's thought.

Marcel nodded and said, "Who was with Finn?"

Diego shrugged. "Some blond witch, I was hearing them talk about some president who has control over witches, who has the power to take away their magic before she zapped me in the balls." He rubbed his Netherlands and shivered. "But it was Agnes they were talking to, something about her future was fine but Finn's future was dark, and he is the blond's downfall." He shrugged and rubbed his curly hair.

Marcel smirked and patted his back. "Find out more about what that old bat saw, I need to call Davina to see if she even felt any magic and if she did then I will have a talk with those witches about who runs this place here."

"I don't think they were here to hurt anyone," Diego said. "I think they are here for peace. If you can meet them and see for yourself, they seemed legit about wanting to have a normal life with them."

Marcel shook his head. "I'll believe it before I see it."

Diego nodded and speed off to find Agnes while Marcel went to the church to talk to his surrogate daughter, Davina Claire.

When he got to the church, Marcel found Davina in front of her canvas and drawing of a self-portrait. "You doing ok, Dee?" He asked.

Davina Claire was a very beautiful and gorgeous young woman in her late teens. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. Her outfit was consisting of blue jeans, black shirt and red leather jacket.

She turned to Marcel and gave him a small smile. "I'm good, Marcel. Why? What's wrong?" She asked.

Marcel sighed and stood in front of her. "Diego spotted two of the Originals in the square earlier today, and they both had witches with them."

Davina farrowed her brows and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, did they do anything to hurt anyone? I would've felt them use magic."

"Well, one of them did zap Diego in the balls, so." He shrugged with a small smile on his face.

Davina tried oh so hard not to giggle but she did. "Really? That's all?" She asked. She walked back over to her drawing and shook her head. "Poor Diego and his pride." She muttered.

Marcel chuckled at that. He knew that he liked giving Diego a hard time, but Davina laid it out there. "But, he says that I should give them a chance and see if they are here for peace."

"I agree."

Marcel groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Davina."

"If they use any magic, I'll let you know." Davina exclaimed. "So far I haven't felt anything from them."

Marcel nodded and pulled Davina into his arms. "Love ya, Dee." He muttered.

"Love you too, Marcel." She whispered.

When they pulled apart Davina felt a smile shiver down her spine but nothing too bad. If these witches where harm then she would've felt something dark, but when she did feel something it was nice and airy, not dark and gloomy.

Davina Claire would have to figure out a way to find these witches and see what they are like.

†

Back at the new Mikaelson Plantation, Klaus and Caroline were setting up his art room while Kol was setting up his bedroom.

When the couples got back Luna had rushed off to her and Finn's room to start a secret potion. Finn had tried to go after her, but she stopped him and promised that in time she will tell him. Hermione gave him a sympathized pat on his shoulder and followed Luna.

Elijah stood beside Finn who had a puppy dog face going on. "She's not saying anything, brother?" He asked.

Finn sighed and tightened his hands. "No, but she said she would tell me in time. Which I hope is soon." He spread his legs apart and crossed his arm. "I hate how she is keeping something from me."

"I understand," Elijah said. "Hermione was just the same. But, she was only doing it to keep me safe, and I believe Luna is doing the same for you, brother."

Finn growled and narrowed his eyes. "Well, I hope she confesses soon."

"She will." Elijah responds. "Until then we just have to wait."

"Fine." Finn sighed and matched away to the drawing room. Elijah shook his head and fixed his suit jacket, while he watched his older brother walk away.

He noticed that both Hermione and Luna have been secretive for the past few weeks to both of the bothers, he as well wanted to know was what they are planning to do and to know if it was dangerous.

Luna watched as Hermione was putting in Dragon Heartstring for that last ingredient. Hermione set down the last potion and looked to Luna. "Are you sure this has to happen to _him_?" She asked.

Luna picked all three red potions up and nodded. "I'm sure. This is supposed to protect him from anyone who is willing to hurt them. He might hate me forever, but I am doing this for him." She put the potions in a little wooden box with the Mikaelson emblem on it.

Hermione nodded and pulled her best friend into her arms. "I understand, Luna, but please tell him before he takes them."

"I will." Luna muttered.

Later that night, Luna and Finn where laying on their bed listening to the night as it sung them to sleep. Hermione and Luna had decided to put a ward around the house, silencing charms in all of the rooms and looked around the property to find Threstrals.

Finn ran his fingers on Luna's skin, with his heightened hearing he heard her breath evening out and her heart beat calm as it can be. It was soothing to his ears, he loved her heart beat and wished this moment never ended.

In a few rooms over Hermione and Elijah were having their first passionate night together. He surprised her with candles and roses around their room. Elijah Mikaelson to his family wasn't known to be a romantic, but if it was with the right person then he would go all out for her; and for Hermione he would.

He was afraid to hurt her, but Hermione was ok and wanted him to be in his most natural state; his monstrous state. Elijah's eyes went black as he crawled to her like she was his prey, and, in his head, she was.

All through the night they were exploring each other's bodies. Elijah noticed that Hermione had a thing for tugging at hia hair when he got to a certain spot-which he loved. When he got to her neck and collarbone he left little marks on her which made her buck her hips to him.

When Hermione bared her neck to Elijah, he was scared at first, but she gave him to go ahead and mark her as his. His eyes turned black and with a jaw like a Rottweiler, he bit her neck as her nails racked down his back-leaving marks on his back. As they both came off of their high, they wrapped their arms around each other and slept like as if the world didn't exist around them.

The next morning Elijah had awoken up first and stood in front of the window. He was shirtless, but he had on army green pajama pants. Elijah was watching the sun come up behind the trees and birds sing, he was even surprised to see a buck with his doe and fawn.

Elijah could hear his family waking up and down stairs in the kitchen eating their breakfast.

Hermione was slowly waking up, she looked over and found Elijah facing away from her. She smiled and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. Hermione sat against the headboard and said, "Elijah, last night you were unhinged. You were like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me." The vampire looked to his lover with a sad look, but he stopped when Hermione smirked and patted the empty bed. "Do it again."

Elijah speed towards Hermione and took her wrists in his hands so that she couldn't touch him, he was kissing her lips, cheek and neck. He took away the sheet from her body and pushed her down while he kissed down her body until he reached her center. "Elijah." Hermione muttered and hissed.

In the kitchen Luna and Caroline had laid out the food, luckily the bedrooms had a silencing charm around the room, so they couldn't hear them coupling. Luna knew what they were doing, so she kept it to herself. When the breakfast was done, the girls called the guys as they sat together as a semi-family and ate.

Klaus looked around the table and saw that two sets empty. He looked back to Luna and asked, "Where are Hermione and Elijah?"

Luna said, "In their room. They are still asleep."

"Asleep my left nut." Kol muttered. Finn kicked his younger brother in the shin, he never wanted to hear vulgare words coming out of Kol's mouth. Kol rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry, but it's true. We all know they aren't sleeping."

"Leave them alone, Kol," Caroline demanded. "What they are doing is none of our business."

Kol smirked and shook his head. "Whatever. I just have to tease them a bit."

"No, you don't, Kol." Caroline said. "Just be casual and not say anything about them getting it on." Klaus chuckled and kissed his knuckles. She blushed and squirmed in her set.

Un the table, Finn and Luna were running their hands together. Luna would dance her fingers through and around his palms while he would catch her fingers and run his nails down the skin between her thumb and index finger.

"They will be down soon," Luna said. "They just have to get their baring's first." The siblings and Caroline nodded until they went back to eating.

They were happy for Elijah and Hermione, but if this is gonna go on for the next century or so, they would have to get ear plugs for them if this continues.

It was around lunch time when Hermione and Elijah came downstairs with smiles on their faces. They walked into the kitchen to find their lunch waiting for them. Elijah placed Hermione on the counter as he feed her and she him. He feed her a watermelon and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The younger Mikaelson leaned against the doorway with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well, there is our brother and his paramour." Kol teased.

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at Kol and whispered a small jinx that zapped his forehead. "Ouch." He shrieked out and rubbed his forehead. Hermione smirked and went back to feed Elijah a grape. "Oh, you just think you're so funny, don't you?"

She shrugged. "Well, I think I am."

Kol shook his head and walked away. "Witches." He muttered.

"Vampires!" Hermione hollered back.

Kol groaned and walked back to the living room where Luna and Finn where watching a on TV movie about some couple. "I swear Hermione and Elijah are going to be a pain."

Finn chuckled and nudged his brother's shoulder with his hand since Luna sat in the middle of the siblings. "Calm down, you will find yours soon."

"Will see." Kol muttered.

Luna patted Kol's knee and said, "You will find her. And I have a way to help." She got up from her spot which made Finn whimper from her lose. Luna apparated to her trunk and picked up her cauldron from her room.

Luna set up her cauldron in Finn's study and got her ingredients she started to make a love potion, which had the scent of your future love. After she was done, Luna called for Kol.

When he came Kol stood in front of Luna as she asked, "What do you smell?"

Kol used his heightened senses and smelt "Pomegranate, vanilla and raspberry." He muttered.

Luna smiled and gave him a small amount of the potion in a little bottle. "Now, just carry this around with you until you smell her scent."

Kol smiled and pocketed the potion. "Thank you, love." He pulled her in for a hug, which made Finn's inner vampire growl at his brother. His own flesh and blood! Kol let go of her and patted her shoulder. "You are one smart witch."

Luna shrugged and gave him a small smile. "You're welcome and thank you. I think you will find her."

Kol nodded and walked away to only speed away towards the square to use his nose and find his girl, wherever she is. He thought. Kol did come across Marcel's lackies ever now and then, but none of them had tried to hurt him because he wasn't doing anything to tick them off.

An hour later, he had given up and was about to go home, but he stopped when he smelt pomegranate coming from the church. Was about to go inside but was stopped when he heard two voices coming from the inside.

Kol hid around the corner and saw Marcel Gerard coming out, but not the more feminine voice. He walked inside and saw how dark and gloomy it was, he could basically feel the death coming off the walls.

"Hello?" He called. "I know someone is in here, I won't hurt you." Kol looked around and saw no one, but he was hearing an erratic heart beat coming from upstairs. "I won't hurt you, darling. But, I have a feeling you might not trust me. You will, one day." Kol smirked and walked away.

Davina peeked around the corner and saw the handsome man walk away from her. She sighed and walked back upstairs to see who this man was. Davina felt something strange about him, but also safe.

†

In a small shack in bayou of New Orleans, Hayley had come back with a pregnancy test because she has been feeling a bit sick lately along with her breasts hurting her. So, she took the test to see if it was true or not.

About ten minutes later the results came back.

"Shit." She muttered. Hayley groaned and looked down at the test. So, she decided instead of telling Tyler the truth she would tell a small white lie. She thought, _I mean it can't hurt anyone, can it? _

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! Lol. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update. Smut is there but it ain't aggressive, so that's ok. I might do that for Finn and Luna and the others later down the line, btw the rating will change. I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. I hope y'all liked the Addams family quote I borrowed, lol. Guys, I turn 24 in 12 days, y'all! 8/25 if y'all were curious. Happy birthday to me!

_Save Yourself-Breaking Benjamin_


	14. Warriors (Always and Forever)

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, well this the episode that kicks off The Originals and it a doozy let me tell ya. If y'all hate Hayley then, you'll hate her now. Again, if one of my readers like her then that's fine, I just don't personally like her all that much. You do you, sweet cheeks! But, I hope you enjoy! And hello to all my new readers!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 13 Warriors (Always and Forever)**

_3 months later _

It was mid-October when the Mikaelsons finally settled down into their new home. The weather was warm, and the siblings liked it that way. Matt had caved in and decided to go to college in New Orleans and to be with Rebekah. The said Original vampire was so happy that she was acting like a school girl. Klaus and Kol, a time or two, tried to scare the hell out of Matt so that he would leave Rebekah alone, but it didn't work oh so well. They got scared a far few times because Luna had decided that Halloween was never too early.

That Halloween day, Hermione was running out of ingredients and had asked if Luna if she wanted to go in town and pick up some more, which she agreed to. But, Finn and Kol both said that they would go with them as well; for protection since Elijah was busy doing last minute details from their home in Mystic Falls and making sure everything was moved probably.

The girls were arm in arm walking down the street with the oldest and youngest Original right behind them. As they were laughing about something they were stopped in their tracks by a young man who had fliers in his hands.

"Hello, ladies." The young man said with lust in his eyes as he eyed them like a dog in heat which made Finn very unhappy, especially his vampire. "My name is Diego and you girls look like you can go with some relaxion."

Luna let go of Hermione and took the green flier from Diego. She looked back up at him and gave him back the paper, Diego's smirk fell and was about to ask what the hell. "Sorry, not interested vampires using us as blood bags."

Hermione smiled and took back her best friend's hand. "You heard her, no way, Jose." She said, and they started to walk away and Diego's jaw dropped. Finn smirked as he walked by the young man.

"It's Diego!" He called back and tried to give people fliers, but he just couldn't. He looked back up to find a man standing in front of him. "Hi, my name is…"

Kol had enough of this punk and threw Diego into an ally. "I don't care what your name is, you stay away from my friends. And tell Marcel I said hello." Kol snapped Diego's neck. Kol smirked as he watched the young man temporarily die at his feet. He grabbed the dissuaded flier and shook his head. "And Luna is right, no human should be a blood bag for your disgusting party." Kol crumbled the paper and threw it down at the 'dead' body.

Kol turned around and found his older brother at the end of the ally with his arms crossed. "Really Kol?" He asked. The younger vampire shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Finn shook his head and muttered, "You barbarian." Kol only grinned as they followed Luna and Hermione into a bar called Rousseau's Bar.

The four of them were seated at a table and their waitress was a woman named Jane-Anne. "Howdy, what can I get ya to drink?"

Hermione got water, Luna got Dr. Pepper, and Finn and Kol got whiskey on ice. They also ordered their food which was a chicken alfredo for Hermione, pasta salad for Luna and nothing for the guys. Jane-Anne looked at the vampires and stomped away.

"I don't think she likes us very well, brother." Kol muttered.

Finn rolled his eyes at his brother. "You don't say, Kol. Obviously, she is a witch. They're going to hate us."

"And not a nice one at that either." Luna said. "I think supernaturals should co-exist with everyone; human, vampire, werewolves and witches along with house elves."

They all looked at each other and smiled, but Kol looked at Luna and to his brother then back to Luna. "What do you mean, Luna?" He asked. "And what is a house elf?"

"What she means is that Jane-Anne is the same witch that Bonnie is." Hermione whispered. "A nature magic witch, she uses ancestral magic, dark magic."

Kol has been practicing his not activated magic with both Luna and Hermione. Kol was shocked that both of them said that he still had his magic, but it was dormant due to Ester's dark magic on them. Hermione even said that Finn, Elijah and Rebekah had their magic too and wanted to teach them, but they were happy with who they were. More or less on Finn's end.

For the past three months Hermione and Luna had been teaching him to use proper magic so that it wouldn't hurt him in any shape or form. He would even do his magic on other supernaturals so that he is most intimidated Original vampire in the world, next to Klaus of course.

Now Kol Mikaelson was still a vampire, but with more to him.

Kol's brows farrowed but then his eyes went huge and Finn's brow farrowed. "Why is it dark, Elskan?" Finn asked.

Luna looked towards the kitchen, she watched as Jane-Anne talk to a woman who looked to be her sister. Jane kept pointing towards them and franticly waving her arms around. Luna looked back to her lover and friends with a natural look. "She uses magic she isn't supposed to use."

Hermione cut in, "When we were in school we never touched that type of magic. Even when Severus was our head master when Dumbledore passed away, he never taught us that magic or even mentioned it." Hermione shook her head at the witches in the kitchen. "I can't believe this." She muttered.

Luna took Hermione's hand and looked back to Finn and Kol. Luna said, "Ancestral magic can take over your life. It can kill you either way, using it the right or wrong spell."

"Basically, you are screwed either way; shape or form." Hermione summed it up.

Finn and Kol looked at each other with worrisome in their eyes. "Well, what about President Quahog?" Kol asked. "Can he do anything about this?"

"I think he might." Luna said. "From what I heard his wife Carla is an advocate for our magical kind and not the dark magic they practice."

Finn took her hand in his and said, "Get a hold of him quickly to see if he and his wife can fix the problem."

"We will be sure to send a Patronus to them as soon as we get home." Hermione said.

The brothers smiled, but their faces went neutral when Jane-Anne came back with their drinks. Saying that their food will be right out as well.

What they didn't know was that Sophia added vervain to all their foods to see who the vampire was and who wasn't it. She even tried to use it in their whiskies, but Sophie said no that they'll just get mad and Marcel lackies were there to keep an eye on them. When their finally came out the vampires smelt the vervain in the girls' food. Kol narrowed his eyes at the sisters with fierce eyes.

When Luna and Hermione ate their pastas they both moaned with delight. This had both nature magic witches scratching their heads at the girls.

"Hmm, it has a tanginess to it." Hermione commented.

Kol whispered lowly in Hermione's ear, "It's vervain, love." Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him the look like she already knew what was going on.

"If the witches wanted to know if you were here then they would've out it in your whiskeys." Luna said.

"True." Kol said. Finn scoffed and in one go drank back his whisky.

"By the way, a house elf is known to be servants for is a magical creature which is immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. House-elves serve wizards and witches and are usually found under the employment of old wizarding families taking residence in elaborate establishments, like mansions, and must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed." Luna summed it up for the siblings.

Kol awed and hit Finn on the arm and asked, "How come we don't have a house elf?"

"Because they're illegal in America." Hermione said. "In my line of work, I have been trying to outlaw house elves so that witches and wizards can see that having a house elf is mistreatment. Some are even killed, and their heads are mounted on a wall like trophies."

Finn cleared his throat and pulled Luna to his person. He looked down at his drink and fidgeted in his set. "Sorry, darling." Kol muttered.

Luna took her friends hand in hers and said, "But, Dobby was a good elf to us, right?" Hermione nodded and went back to eating her food as did Luna while the siblings watched them.

Well, the sisters know they were screwed either way because in came Marcel with Diego and Thierry.

Marcel was about to go sit at the bar and flirt with his favorite bar tender but stopped when he saw a familiar face. He placed his hands on his hips and smirked at the table that held that familiar face. "Kol Mikaelson."

The said younger Original turned to the vampire, stood up and smiled. "Marcellus Gerard. I haven't seen in you since you were yay high," Kol placed his hand on his hip.

"It's Marcel now." The King of New Orleans corrected him. Kol made a surrender gesture and mouthed 'sorry'. Marcel smirked and chuckled. "Yeah well you weren't quite nice to me back then." He commented.

"Oh please," Kol rolled his eyes. "That was almost two centuries ago. Forgive and forget, my friend?"

Marcel smiled and pulled Kol into his arms. He batted his back and pulled away from him. He looked back to Finn and the two girls sitting there. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to the pretty ladies?" Marcel asked.

"Oh, sorry." Kol said, "This is Finn, who was daggered for quite some time, so you don't even have to pay attention to him." Finn hit his brother on the back of the head and shook Marcel's hand. "The two lovely ladies are Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, but sadly they are both taken."

Marcel smelt lavender on the blond and smelt mandarin orange vanilla on the bushy brunette. "Nice to meet y'all." Luna stood next to Kol and took shook his hand, while he intercepted it and kissed her knuckles which had Finn growling. Marcel smirked and let go of her hand. "Nice to meet ya, darlin'."

Luna titled her head and said, "You should go visit Niklaus, he hasn't seen you since the fire incident, has he?"

Marcel raised his eyebrow at her. "No, he hasn't. Are you some physic or something?"

Luna smirked to Marcel and shrugged "Or something." She muttered. She looked back at Hermione and gave her a small wink.

Marcel chuckled and looked to Hermione and Finn. Marcel took a good long time looking at Finn, he looked a bit like Mikael but bigger and more intimidating; which kind of scared him. He looked to Hermione and gave her sweetest smirk ever that even makes women weak at the knees.

He stuck his hand out to Hermione and said, "Marcel Gerard."

Hermione took her hand in his and said, "Hermione Granger, and I am not interested. I'm with Elijah." She let go of his hand and dragged Luna back to their table with Finn by their side.

Kol was chuckling while Marcel's jaw was on the floor. "Oh my God! That was amazing. Well, she is one fire cracker I would love to see go off, but sadly Elijah has her." Kol patted Marcel's shoulder and said, "Sorry, my friend. But, you should come over sometime and have a drink." Kol walked away with a smirk plastered on his face.

After they were all seated they were trying so hard not to smile, but alas it wasn't meant to be. They all started to cackle.

Marcel was still shocked at what had just happened. He sat at the bar with Thierry and Diego by his side.

"That's them, man!" Diego exclaimed. "Those are the witches that were with them."

Thierry looked to Diego and back to Marcel. "Mars, what should we do?" He asked. "They could take over New Orleans and ban with the witches."

Marcel drank his whisky down in one go and hissed. "We do nothing. For the last few months they haven't done anything that would raise my suspicious yet."

"But, they could do something!" Diego declared.

Marcel wrapped his hand around Diego's neck and said, "Listen here, Diego, I will take care of those hags if they even lay a finger on Davina or my kingdom, I will take care of those witches and the Originals. Got it?" Diego was losing air quickly, but he nodded and gasped when Marcel let go of him. "You two are my right-hand men, so don't even think about doing anything to draw attention to yourselves or them, ok?" Thierry and Diego nodded and left after Marcel dismissed them.

The King of New Orleans sighed in frustration and rubbed his head.

"You look like you can use more of a drink, friend." A feminine voice said. Cami smiled and placed two glasses in front of him, one for him and one for her. They clinked their cups and downed them in one go. They both hissed, well Cami coughed and put the cup away.

Marcel chuckled and asked, "How are things?"

Cami groaned and rubbed her neck. "Insane! Just been working my ass off for college and this job while my uncle is running the church. You?"

"Just meet the new kids in town." Marcel looked back to the Originals and the two girls. He saw that Luna was leaning against Finn as she was listening to Hermione and Kol talk, it just seemed like Luna and Finn where in their own little bubble, ignoring the world around them.

"Luna and Hermione?" Cami questioned. Marcel turned back to the beauty and nodded. "Oh, they're pretty cool. Luna is in her own little world at times, but Hermione is pretty level headed. They have this whole yin and yang going on for what I can tell."

"Who are they dating again?" Marcel asked. He wanted to get information about this two before he made a final decision.

"Luna is with Finn and Hermione is with Elijah." Cami summed it up. "I have seen them together around town and they're pretty cute."

Marcel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Elijah is stern and stiff, not cute."

"Then you haven't meet them." Cami smiled and helped her coworker out. Cami came back and placed her hands in his. "I can understand that you don't trust them enough, but Hermione and Luna are pretty cool cats. Give them a chance, please."

Marcel groaned and gave her his winning smile. "Fine, I will."

Cami kissed his cheek and went back to work. "See ya, Marcel!" She said as she walked on the other side of the bar.

Marcel saluted at her and was walking out the door but not before he got a good look at the witches and shook his head. _I guess I can give them the benefit of the doubt._ He thought. Marcel stood tall and walked out the bar heading towards the cemetery to talk to Agnes and have preparations for his party tonight. _Maybe if I run into Klaus, I can invite him for a reunion._ Marcel thought as he walked towards the cemetery.

Elijah was walking around the square watching all of the witches or psychics tell someone their future, fortune, or various other things that these poor souls needed to hear.

He stood in front of Agnes as he watched the witch tell his brother his future. Elijah was very surprised to see his brother here with Caroline by his side, but whatever his brother wanted to hear was either about his enemies or family.

Klaus growled and stood up with Caroline by his side. The couple stopped when they saw Elijah standing there. Klaus smirked and took her hand in his. "Elijah."

"Niklaus." Elijah fixed his suit and asked, "What are you two doing in a place like this?"

Caroline spoke up. "I wanted to explore the square a little bit, but Klaus wanted to tag along as well, so…" She hesitated and messed with her hair.

Klaus chuckled and pulled his girl into his arms. "So, I just wanted to keep you safe, love." Caroline smiled and pulled Klaus in for a deep kiss. Klaus gasped but wrapped his arms around her waist and dominated the kiss.

Elijah felt very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat after Caroline had subtly, not so subtly, stuck her hand under Klaus' shirt. The couple pulled apart and saw the stiff Original brother looking at them like some disappointed father.

Klaus growled at Elijah and glared at him. "Prude, brother."

"Just don't want you two to start drawing attention to yourselves," Elijah said. "These poor souls don't need to see a couple having a good time in the middle of the square."

Caroline giggled and pulled herself away from Klaus. "Sorry, Elijah." She muttered and took his hand in hers. "We'll be more careful."

"We will?" Klaus asked. Caroline nodded with a small smile. "Oh, we will, but do we have to, love?" Klaus whined. He never whines! Caroline raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "I love it when you give me that look, darling." He whispered.

Caroline shook her head and started to walk away. Klaus stood next to his brother as he watched her walk away. He loved her walk, it was hypnotizing just to see her hips sashay away like that.

"God she is beautiful." He muttered.

Elijah rolled his eyes and smiled at his brother. "Oh, Niklaus, you have been shot by Eros."

Klaus smirked and said, "I have. And I don't regret it either." He looked to Elijah and gave him one rarer smile after he speed to Caroline. Elijah shook his head and followed behind his younger brother and Caroline.

Elijah was finally happy to see his family together and not trying to kill each other, and it was all because of one single witch to bring them as a unit again. He looked back at Agnes and saw that she had this evil look in her eyes, but the smile reminded him of Cruella De Vil in some way. He narrowed his eyes and her rushed off.

What they didn't know was that they futures were going to take a drastic turn; either for the better or worse.

†

An hour later in the Mikaelson Manor, Klaus was in his art studio when he got a surprising call from an old friend.

Hermione sat next to Elijah as she whispered reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, Luna and Finn were reading _The Great Gatsby_ and Rebekah was helping Matt with his college work. The family was wondering themselves where Kol was.

He busted through his doors and smiled from ear to ear. "Perfect!" Klaus exclaimed. "I will bring my lovely plus one with me and see you later tonight, Marcellus." Klaus hung up from Marcel with an evil smirk on his handsome face. He walked out of his studio with a huge smile on his face. "Well, I just got a surprising call."

"From whom, brother?" Elijah asked.

He smirked and placed his hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Marcellus." Klaus announced, his family stopped and looked up at him with shocked eyes. "He is throwing a party and wants me to come. He wants me to see how much New Orleans has changed."

"Really?" Caroline asked.

Klaus nodded. "Exactly, but I had asked if I can bring a plus one, and he agreed obviously." He walked around the sofa and got done on his knees. "Caroline, love, do you want to come with me?" He asked.

She sighed and messed with her hair. Caroline looked up and found Klaus giving the puppy eyes to her, she groaned and said, "Fine! I'll go with you, but you'll have to introduce us or no alone time for a week."

Klaus eyes widen when she said no alone time with her. That was his and his wolf's favorite time with his girl. "Do you mean it?" He asked.

Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do. But I think it would be fun!" She pecked him on the lips and rushed upstairs to get ready. Klaus' hybrid eyes showed as he rushed off to her.

For the next hour the Mikaelsons heard Caroline's giggles and Klaus' growls; which had the family rolling their eyes at the couple.

Just an hour before Marcel got an urgent call from Davina about feeling someone use magic, he asked if it was the witches, but she said she felt something light from them but nothing dangerous like what she felt from the other witches. So, he asked who it was, and he smirked from when she told him.

Not too far in the Lafayette Cemetery, Jane-Anne and Sophie were on their knees in shock when the results came back positive. The sisters looked up to the she-wolf with their jaws on the floor.

"Are you sure it's his?" Jane-Anne asked.

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, I know it is. I slept with the hybrid." _Lie._ She thought.

"But, does he know?" Sophie asked.

Hayley bite her bottom lips and shook her head. "No. No, he doesn't."

"You're so screwed!" Sophie exclaimed.

Hayley rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, but you know his infamous temper. If I were to tell him then he would've killed me and my baby, and I want to live to be eighty years old just an FYI."

Sophie and Jane-Anne looked at each other with worried looks. Sophie looked to Hayley and said, "We can protect you from him, he can't hurt you," She looked to Hayley's stomach. "Neither of you."

The she-wolf nodded and bit her lip. "Thanks."

Jane-Anne placed her hand on Hayley's lower back and guided her to the back room. "You can hide back here and when we find him we'll let you know, ok?" Hayley nodded and sat on a cold bench. Jane-Anne walked back into the small ritual bowl and said, "Do you buy what she's selling?"

Sophie sighed as she mixed some ingredients. "Yes and no." She said. Sophie placed the mixer down and looked to her older sister. "No, I don't believe her and yes she is pregnant."

"But, not with his baby, right?" Jane-Anne asked.

Sophie nodded. "But, just don't tell Sabine and Agnes, ok."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they think that this is the devil child and will try to kill it and Hayley." Sophia said. "Plus, you know how crazy they are! They can turn on us like the snap of a finger. Like Hayley said I want to see the world while I'm still alive, I want to live to be eighty years old."

Jane-Anne muttered, "You and every other witch in the world."

Sophie smirked and threw in vervain. "Exactly."

†

In Saint Anne's Church, Davina was in her room when she felt a blast of magic coming from the cemetery. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Marcel to tell him what she had felt, he replied that he would be on it fast.

Davina was now laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling when she saw a light blue whisp fly into her room. The whisp turned into a fennec fox and opened its mouth. "_Hello, lovely. You don't know me, but my name is Kol Mikaelson. Now don't be alarmed I am not here to hurt you, I took care of Marcel's friends so let's just say they will have bad headaches when they awaken. I just wanted to tell you that myself and a couple of my friends can help you with your magic. Their magic is pure and good and like the ones that were used in that God-awful ritual. Just think about it, darling."_ The ghost fox closed its mouth and disappeared.

Davina was about to grab her phone and call Marcel, but something just told her to stop and think about what this Kol Mikaelson had suggested to her. She can learn good clean magic and nothing like the deadly ancestral magic that could kill her faster. But, something else also told her to trust Kol and what he was saying, but something also said that he was a vampire and he could hurt her. She would have to sit on the idea for a little bit longer until she made her final decision.

•

Klaus and Caroline had a fun night at the party Marcel was hosting when the said vampire himself said that he had something to take care of but welcomed the couple to come along, they agreed not knowing what they were getting into.

In a very empty and dark corner of New Orleans Marcel, Klaus and Caroline along with a handful of vampires where lurking around with sick twisted smiles on their faces.

Marcel smiled and said, "Jane-Anne, come out, come out where ever you are."

The side woman came out with her heart beat going crazy. Caroline took Klaus's hand in hers and gripped it. "Klaus, what the hell is going on?" She muttered.

Klaus rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and said, "Something that I don't trust." He looked to his lover and whispered, "If blood is shed I want you to run back to the plantation, understand?" Caroline nodded and pecked him on the lips.

Marcel smiled and said, "Jane-Anne, what a nice surprise. A little birdy told me that you were using magic. Now I remember distinctly that witches in my quarter couldn't use magic."

"Marcel, please." Jane-Anne begged. "I had to, there was a vampire attack Sophie and…"

Marcel stopped her by waving his hand. "No, no, no, you know the rules. If a witch is caught using magic in my quarter then they are as good as dead," He said as he called out his own rule. He had his back to her and looked to his vampires and his Sire. "But, I am feeling a bit generous tonight, so..." Marcel whipped around, and blood started to poor from Jane-Anne's neck, she gasped for life and fell to her knees while all the vampires around them cheered on.

Klaus told Caroline to run while Marcel killed Jane, he hated to see her go but this had to be done he didn't want to see his lovely upset.

Marcel smirked as he stood over Jane-Anne's body. Klaus marched up to him and said, "Why did you do that? You know I wanted to talk to her."

Marcel looked to his sire and said, "These are my rules, and if someone breaks them they die. Jane-Anne did magic in my town and she had to pay the consequences of her actions." Marcel placed his hand on Klaus's and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Klaus, but rules are rules." He patted Klaus and walked away with his vampires by his side.

What Klaus didn't know was that his world would be rocked.

In Lafayette Cemetery Sophie was guiding Hermione, Elijah and Kol. They were talking about why Jane-Anne had been meaning to talk to Klaus, Sophie just smiled and took them to the crypt that held the witches meeting.

"Apparently my sister meet a girl, a werewolf passing through from a small town in Virginia." Sophie said. Hermione stood close to Elijah and took his hand while Kol crossed his arms. "My sister had a connect to the werewolf."

"What kind of connection?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she said that your brother and her spent some time together. One thing lead to another and now this special werewolf girl is pregnant." Sophie said.

"Oh, for the love of Pete." Kol muttered.

"And the father of child she is carrying it's your brother Klaus's baby." Sophie concluded.

"That's impossible." Hermione said. She let go of Elijah's hand and rubbed her hidden wand.

"Nothing is impossible." Sophie said. "Why do you think they call him _the hybrid_? Bring her out!" She hollered.

And out came the liar herself. Hayley Marshall.

The Mikaelson siblings and Hermione where all in disbelief. No way in hell Klaus slept with Hayley, he was always around Caroline, he was spending time with Caroline and not sleeping with Hayley. They looked at her belly and saw that she was three months along.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Kol said.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Hayley asked.

Sophie looked to the she-wolf and asked, "You know them?"

Hermione spoke up, "She stayed with the Mikaelsons, my friend and I for quite some time. She was even staying with another hybrid named Tyler Lockwood."

"She's lying." Hayley said. "I was spending time with the family while those witches were off doing God knows what."

Hermione shook her head and said, "She's the one lying. Klaus never slept with her, not once."

Sophie sighed and raised her voice, "Just stop!" She sighed and looked to the she-wolf and back to the witch. "I don't care who she slept with, but Hayley is pregnant with someone's baby. It either be Klaus' or this Tyler's guy. We need to run the vampires out of town, it's a war out there." Sophie looked to Elijah and said, "Convince Klaus to help us and we can protect Hayley."

"Well, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Elijah said.

The siblings and Hermione left the cemetery to find Klaus. Once they did find him, Caroline was standing next to him watching the parade go by, Elijah had to convince the couple to go to the cemetery where Klaus found his answers, and so the co went back to find Sophie and Hayley standing around with worried looks.

After Sophie told him what Jane-Anne told her he was furious. "No," Klaus said. Once he heard the news that Hayley was pregnant they knew she was lying. Klaus never ever slept with her. Caroline even knew that because he was with her 99% of the time. "That's impossible."

"That's what I said." Hermione said.

"You're all lying to me." Klaus said. "I never slept with her not once. Vampires cannot procreate!" He exclaimed.

"But, werewolves can." Sophie said. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf." Klaus glared at Sophie with his hybrid eyes. "You're the original hybrid. The first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus turned to Hayley and said, "You've been with someone else. Admit it!"

"I have not been with anyone else, I'm telling the truth." Hayley said. "I've spent months held captive in a freakin bayou because they think I am carrying some miracle baby; don't you think I would've fessed up about it?"

"My sister gave her life for the baby," Sophie said. "Now, their lives are in our hands. We can keep them safe."

Klaus growled and looked to Caroline. He was worried that she was going to go back to Mystic Falls and leave him behind. They were happy with the way things were going and he didn't want it to end here. The vampire nodded. "I don't believe her." Caroline said. Klaus smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

Kol stood in front of Sophie and said, "Hayley is lying. She didn't sleep with my brother at all. Is there a spell to say who the father is?" He asked.

Sophie said, "No, there isn't. But, whoever the father needs to confess. Or we can kill them. Hayley won't live long to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait. What?" Hayley asked. Sophie grabbed a pin and stuck her finger. "Ouch! What the hell?" There was blood on Hayley's finger where Sophie stabbed herself.

"The spell that killed my sister was not only to confirm Hayley's pregnancy but also link me to her." Sophie said. "So, her life is in my hands."

"If you want Marcel dead I will kill him myself." Kol said. He looked to his half-brother and said, "I have been wanting to kill the bastard for a very long time, Niklaus."

"Kol," Elijah demanded.

Everyone stopped when they heard a loud pop came from outside of the crypt which had Sophie and the others on their toes. Luna walked in with Finn and President Quahog by her side. The president asked the vampires to leave while they took care of the witches, they agreed and that left Hermione, Luna and the president along with his army to take care of them.

Luna looked around the crypt and back to Hayley. The blond looked to Sophie and said, "She is lying." Luna whispered the truth teller spell at Hayley and asked, "Who is the father of your unborn child?"

Hayley groaned and messed with her hair. Pulling and tugging at her roots, trying hard not to tell the truth, but she had to. "Tyler Lockwood." She muttered. Luna looked back to Sophie and witches because Hayley was lying the whole time.

"Well, I hate to be the bear of bad news," President Quahog said. "But it seems that this girl has been lying to you for three months. And it seems you witches have been using the darkest magic this side of America."

"Who the hell are you?" Sabine asked.

President Quahog stood tall and said, "The man who will take away everything that means everything to you." Quahog stood in front of Sophie and said, "Undo the linking spell or so help me I will have one of my men take away one of your own." When Sophie didn't do a damned thing, she stood her ground and crossed her arms, showing that she was bigger than this guy. Quahog shrugged. "Suit yourself, my dear." He snapped his fingers and there went a random male witch, he screamed and called for help until his cries went unheard of.

The guard came back in and tossed the male witch to ground. He was shaking and crying as he rubbed his arms and embedded his nails into his skin. Hoping, praying that his magic comes back.

All the witches in the room stopped and looked to the president.

President Quahog stood tall and said, "My men just took away one of your witch's powers, now then are you going to undo what I had asked. You already know the real father of the unborn child, unlink the girl or…" He looked to Agnes and was ready to snap his fingers again.

"Fine!" Sophie called and did the unlinking spell to undo Hayley and herself. "There, happy?"

The president smiled. "Ecstatic." He said. Quahog looked to one of his men and asked, "Take her back to Mystic Falls and give Mr. Lockwood the news about his new fathership role." The man in black took Hayley by the arm and apparated to Mystic Falls. When they came back he just stood at the corner of the crypt and fixed his suit.

"Now, then I have another piece of news." President Quahog said. He, Hermione, Luna and the other witches placed their hands on the walls inside and outside and started to whispered chants. The witches in the crypt all felt this pull of their magic. They all started to scream, cry and plead to let the witches leave their magic alone.

Once the screams and cries were all over the co looked around and found all the witches with dazed looks in their eyes. President Quahog whipped his hands away and said, "Their magic is dark, it's unforgivable magic." He concluded. "Men, take these witches to Azkaban where they will spend their eternities rotting away." The men nodded and apparated all the witches away.

Quahog looked to Hermione and Luna with a smile. "Carla would be very happy to hear the news about these witches being taken care of. I guess now the Mikaelsons can deliver the news to Marcel and tell him the witches both dead and alive are gone and their magic is no more."

The witches left the crypt behind where now humans can visit their dead loved ones in peace.

†

Davina was in her room messing with a candle when she felt the presence of two individuals. Obviously, both were vampires, but one of them had something magical about them and it was drawing her in. But she had to ignore it because she was afraid that it was just one of the witches taunting her. What was strange was that she didn't feel anything from the witches, actually it felt like they weren't even around anymore.

Marcel walked into Davina's room and asked, "All quiet out there, I guess?"

Davinia turned to her surrogate father and said, "The witches know not to use magic. I could sense it. Lately all I have felt was something light and pure."

"Should I go see the problem of it?" He asked.

Davina shook her head. "No. What about the old ones?" She asked.

"The Originals." Marcel corrected. "Davina?" He asked when he saw that she wasn't even looking at him but at her hands.

She looked up at him and sighed. "I just don't want them to hurt you, Marcel." Davina said.

"As powerful as you are they don't stand a chance." Marcel said.

Davina gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right, Marcel."

"You know I am too." Marcel said. "Just let me know if you find anything suspicious going on, ok?" Davina nodded and went back to her candle while Marcel walked out the door.

Davina was about to hit the hey when there was a knock on her door, she opened to find a very handsome man staring back at her. She stuttered for a little bit until she cleared her throat and said, "Hello."

The man smirked and said, "Hello, darling."

Davina gasped and gripped her door handle. "I know that voice. You're Kol Mikaelson, one of the old ones."

Kol smirked and took a bow. "At your service, milady." He stood up and saw how tall he was compared to her. "I have brought a couple of my friends here to help you." He gestured to the person behind him.

Davina saw the person coming out of the shadows was a young girl with blond hair that was at her butt. She was beautiful but very pale with huge doe grey eyes that were covered with heart shaped rose color glasses. "Hello there." She said. "I am Luna Lovegood."

"Davina Claire." The young girl said.

The other person was a tall black man that if you looked at him in a certain angle he looked like an older version of Marcel. He took her hand and introduced himself as President Quahog of the American Magical Society.

"Whoa." She muttered. "Please come in." Davina said as she guided the band of supernatural misfits into her room. "So, that means you help out witches?" She asked.

Quahog smiled and chuckled. "Exactly, but sadly not your natural ancestral magic witches. Those are dark witches that we don't touch or tolerate."

"Oh." Davina said. "Well, I was going to be part of a ritual when Marcel Gerard saved me."

"I am very aware of Marcel and his heroic nature to save you." Quahog said. "He and his band of misfit vampires did both a good and bad thing. just like they did by killing Jane-Anne Deveraux."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Luna said, "Well, he saved you, but he also killed witches, so the MACUSA had to come and clean up the mess, and make sure to obliviate some of the witnesses."

"Oh dear." Davina muttered. "But, why do that?" She asked.

"Love, they had to." Kol said. "If there was a human witness or such they would have to take away their memory of it ever happening."

Davina nodded but stopped. "Wait a minute, so, you are saying that they're many other witches out there?" Davina asked.

Quahog said, "There is and there is a school called Ilvermorny that is located in Massachusetts, they can help you with your magic, to control it properly."

"Or Hogwarts in Scotland." Luna said. "I say that your house is Gryffindor."

"Thunderbird in Ilvermorny." Quahog said.

"Wow." Davina said. She looked to Kol and felt this huge pull to him, but he smirked and nodded. "But, you're a vampire how can you do magic too?"

"Well, I guess you can say I'm kind of special." Kol said, but he got hit by Luna. He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. It was because of Luna and her friend Hermione that I was taught by them. Apparently, my magic has been dormant for a thousand years and all it took was a swish and flick." Pulling out his wand and making the pillows float.

Davina started to laugh and touched one of the feathers nearest to her. "Oh wow." She looked back to President Quahog and asked, "It is too late to enroll?"

"No, ma'am." He said. "But, you will have to talk to Mr. Gerard about this."

"That's what I am afraid of." She muttered. "Can we go tomorrow morning to talk to him?" She asked.

"I would be glad to accompany the future witch of America." Quahog said. Davina smiled and told the others goodbye.

As she was falling asleep Kol sat next to her and whispered, "You're gonna like me, Davina Claire. And I'm gonna let you pretend a while that you don't already." He kissed her forehead and speed away.

Davina opened her eyes and blushed. There was something about Kol Mikaelson that just made her want to love and hate him at the same time.

†

After getting a few trick 'r treaters the Mikaelsons called it a night. Hermione and Luna were talking to Harry since it was the anniversary of his parents' death. Finn and Elijah had given them some privacy in Elijah's study because they were talking to him through the fireplace which had the family shocked. All the siblings sat together with whiskies in their hands.

Elijah asked, "Niklaus, if a woman in your life had come to you and told you that you were the father of her child, how would you react?"

Klaus chugged his drink down and said, "I would believe her, but I would also make sure that the child is safe and sound from any harm doing." Klaus's blue eyes meet Finn and asked the same, but if it was Luna who came up pregnant.

Finn rubbed his hands together. "I would be happy that the love of my life is carrying our child. I would wonder how, but I would be happy none the less. Elijah?" Finn asked his second oldest brother.

"I would make sure that baby is well taken care of and happy." He said. "Hermione seems like the type of girl who would kill anyone that would harm her or our child. But, I am a man of tradition and would ask her the biggest question a man could ask her."

"You would ask her to marry you?" Rebekah asked. Elijah hummed and swirled his drink. Rebekah smiled and said, "I could see that happening, but the wedding would be in a library if she had it her way."

The siblings started to laugh and poke fun at Elijah and his bookworm of a lover. "What about you, Kol?" Klaus asked. "How would you feel if a woman came and claimed to be pregnant with your child."

Kol shrugged and drank his whiskey. "I would have to know the mother of my child before I plant my seed in her." The said Original shrugged and chuckled.

Elijah rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Kol, you and your vulgar attitude." He said.

They all stopped when Hermione stood at the bottom of the steps wearing a black negligee and waved Elijah to her. Elijah stood tall and said, "Excuse me." He rushed off with Hermione in his arms.

The siblings groaned and shook their heads. "Thank God Luna put a spell in our rooms, so we couldn't hear _that_ all night long." Rebekah muttered. They all clinked their drinks and went to sleep with their respective significant others.

Klaus couldn't sleep like the others, so he decided that he needed to paint while he had come up with a plan to take back his kingdom, home and people. He wanted his home back to its former glory and he was going to make sure Marcel was on his knees telling Klaus that he won and got his kingdom back.

This situation reminded him of King Henry the eighth if he remembered the correctly, but with less wives and more slaughter.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, the witches are gone! Ding dong with wicked witches are gone! Well, maybe not all of them, who knows what could happen. But, I hope you enjoyed the update, I know I did. It was fun taking down those ugly witches, I hated those witches from TVD and TO they were just awful. But, nothing against people who actually practice witchcraft, I think it's kinda cool but again don't do what these witches are doing, that ain't cool. Enough of my big mouth, but I hope you enjoyed it and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Warriors-Imagine Dragons_


	15. Black Soul

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, well the baby drama aside it's all smooth, well semi-smooth sailing from here. But, I hope you enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 14 Black Soul**

After the drama that was Hayley's unborn baby, all things were good for the Mikaelsons, especially Klaus and Caroline. Luna and Hermione sat down with the Mikaelsons and told them that they didn't have to worry about the witches because they were gone. The Mikaelsons, even Matt and Caroline, didn't want to believe but it was true.

When they all went down to the Lafayette Cemetery there was no witches, they didn't feel magic. All they felt was spirits at peace.

At the Abattoir Marcel was talking aimlessly to one of his vampires when the vampire stopped and looked behind Marcel.

The King of New Orleans turned around to find Davina and a man standing there. "What the hell are you doing here, Dee?" Marcel asked. He was afraid that one of those old hags were gonna get Davina and kill her since she wasn't sacrificed at that stupid ritual.

She ringed her together and looked to her surrogate father. "I need to talk to you about something, but first let me introduce you to President Quahog. He is head of the Magical Congress of the United States of America." Davina said. "His wife is also part of Ilvermorny that help witches and wizards with their magic."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Marcel asked. He sighed and rubbed his hands. He looked to the older gentlemen and said, "Look sir with all due respect, I have a law against witches and now I guess wizards. If they use their magic they die."

President Quahog was stunned by hearing this information. He knew that people were against magic, but this vampire was on an outright war against his kind. This young man kills the natural witches. "Would you kill young Davina here if she used magic?" President Quahog asked.

"No!" Marcel declared making a few of his vampires stop and stare at him. marcel groaned and guided them to his office. He leaned against the dark cherry wood desk and shook his head. "No, I would never kill Davina."

"So, I have a right over the others?" She asked.

"I guess." He muttered. "It's just being around the Originals and seeing how they interacted with witches made me mad because witches and werewolves are not meant to mix with vampires."

"Who says?" President Quahog asked. "I know for sure that Luna Lovegood and Finn Mikaelson are together, and guess what? She is a witch and he is an Original vampire, so why are you so against supernaturals mixing?" He asked. "Have you ever heard of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks?" Marcel shook his head but let President Quahog continue. "Lupin was a werewolf and Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, they fell in love and had a child together. Two different species who fell in love, so are you really not going to let witches use their magic to their full max capacity?"

Marcel had a blank stare on his face as President Quahog was telling him the different species in his world. He never knew that so many supernaturals were out there, he was just one portion of that too. So, why was he so acting like this? Just so he can have the upper hand with the witches and werewolves? Maybe he should fix things around here before things with the witches become a messy situation.

"Can you please explain Ilvermorny?" Marcel asked.

President Quahog smiled and fixed his suit jacket I thought you would never ask. He took out his wand and showed a visual to Marcel what was to come for Davina at Ilvermorny.

†

Luna and Finn were outside. She was picking up flowers and making a crown out of it which had Finn calling her his queen, she laughed and pulled him into her arms.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a Hidebehind. A monstrous wolf like creature who hides into any object.

Luna's eyes went huge as she pushed him away and blasted the Hidebehind! Finn looked back to fine a vicious beast who is tall with silver-hair, akin to a skinny bear. It stood tall and growled at Luna, he paced back and forth as if it was a caged animal. Finn narrowed his eyes and narrowed his eyes at the Hidebehind.

The beast growled at the human and tried to go after him, but Finn got the upper hand and got the best around his neck and snapped his. The best gasped and let out its last breath.

The Original vampire heaved and kicked the dead beast. Finn looked over to Luna and saw that she had a small cut from her palm to her forearm. "Luna." He muttered as he rushed over to her. He stood beside and growled back at the ugly dead beast. "What the hell was that thing?" Finn asked.

Luna looked at the Hidebehind's dead body, she had thought back to when she learned about these deadly creatures in class. Luna had never wanted to come across these creatures but now that she has it was quite scary to see that huge beast dead by Finn's hands.

"That, my love, is a Hidebehind. They are deadly creatures. They can hide behind objects and blend into them like a chameleon." Luna said.

Finn nodded and pulled Luna to his arms. "I'm glad you're ok. I almost lost you, love."

Luna wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her nose into his neck, he smelt just like sandalwood, musk and aged leather. She loved his scents, they made her feel like she was at home with Finn. "But, I'm ok. Thank you, Finn."

Finn smiled and tightened her arms around her hips while she laid her hand on his forearm. "We'll have to patch up your arm though." He muttered.

Luna nodded. "I agree, but I have something that could patch up in a jiffy." She looked through her bag and pulled out a purple bottle that said _Essence of Dittany. _When she took a drink, she gave out a small hiccup and with the potion working her wound was healed but with a small scar.

Finn hated that the ugly beast marked his Luna, but he had pride in himself that he took out something dangerous and could never hurt anyone again. She had other scars that he didn't mind seeing but this one was from something that was dangerous and could've killer her.

Finn pulled his one and only into a kiss. When he pulled away from her and he looked to the sky and saw that it was becoming mid-day into twilight. "Let's get home, Luna." She nodded as they stood up. he took off his jacket so that she wouldn't be cold and also for his family not to ask questions.

Once they got home the siblings where too distracted to see them come in, but not a certain hybrid.

Finn had guided Luna into their room. He was getting a bath ready for the two of them while Luna was taking off her dress.

Klaus knocked on the door and saw Luna gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, Nik. Just a mishap with a creature."

"How big is it and where is it located?" Klaus asked.

Finn placed his hand on Luna's shoulder and whispered to her to go shower. She nodded and walked away. He looked back to his brother and sighed. "I will show you later, Niklaus." Finn said.

Klaus growled at Finn. "Fine." And stomped away. Kol and Elijah was reading up on Hogwarts since the last time he had learned about the famous school.

The brother's stopped what they were doing because they eyed their brother as he had a small temper tantrum. Matt even rolled his eyes as he worked on his application to the New Orleans police department.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked. For some reason, she had this strange feeling that Klaus was just furious with everything.

"Finn and Luna are hiding something." Klaus said. "Finn said he would show me later, but you all know I have no patients."

"No shit." Rebekah muttered. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. Rebekah rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please."

"Fine. I'll wait on him, but if he doesn't come clean then I will go find it myself."

Finn shouted back. "Shut up, Niklaus!"

Klaus smirked and placed his hand on his hips. Caroline shook her head and looked back to Matt. She asked, "How is college going?"

"Good. Football is kicking my ass, but good. Gonna try and be part of the police force." He said.

Caroline hummed and patted him on the back. "I like it, Matt. I can see you in that navy-blue suit. Hell, I can see Rebekah never letting you go and out of the room."

Matt chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, she told me she liked a man in uniform."

"Typical Rebekah Mikaelson." Caroline said.

Kol snorted in the other room while Elijah rolled his eyes. Hermione smiled over her potion. She was working on some other potions for the family while helping Fred and George with new candy and pranks.

Caroline randomly gasped and looked to Hermione. "Alan Rickman!" She declared.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and stopped her potion. "Who?"

"That's who Snape looks like. Alan Rickman." Caroline said. "When I meet him at the ball with Minerva I thought he looked like someone famous, but wow that look is so uncanny." Caroline brought her laptop over to Hermione and pointed a picture of Alan Rickman.

Hermione smiled and said, "Oh yes he does." This Alan Rickman and Snape looked just alike. She didn't recognize any of his films, but she would have to Owl the professor and tell him the news.

Caroline nodded. "And, before Alaric died I asked him if he was in any movies before he came to Mystic Falls and he drunkenly confessed to being in a movie called Legally Blonde." Rebekah scoffed while Kol doubled over laughing. "Ric said that he needed the extra money for college, so he played Elle Woods ex-boyfriend who fell for a stiff but ended up alone in the end."

Hermione hummed and went back to her potion. "Well, I have never seen that movie, but I am sure he was fantastic in it."

Caroline nodded. "He was. Damon teased him about for a while, but it was all in good fun." She took her laptop and went into Klaus's art studio to tell him what she had discovered.

An hour later Finn and Luna came down stairs with new clothes. Luna had gone into the kitchen with Hermione while Finn, Klaus, Kol and Elijah went outside in the back woods of their plantation.

"It's this way." Finn said as they got closer.

Once they did they stopped and stood around a very dead Hidebehind.

"What the hell is it?" Kol asked.

Finn said, "It's called a Hidebehind. It's a creature that blends into its environment, kind of like a chameleon of sorts."

"Well, it's certainly something." Klaus said. The hybrid got on his knees and picked up its paw. He could see and smell the fresh blood on his claws. "It attacked Luna, didn't it?" He asked.

Finn nodded. "Yes, it did." He said. "I had to ram my body into it so that he would let go of her."

"I am afraid to ask this, but how did you kill it, Finn?" Elijah asked.

"I snapped its neck." Finn bluntly said which had the brothers on their toes. "I had to kill it, or it would've killed Luna, and I didn't want that to happen."

"You healed her with vampire blood, didn't you?" Kol asked.

"Yes," Finn said. "It had gauged its claws into her back and her heart beat was fading fast, so I had to save her."

Elijah placed his hand on Finn's back and said, "You did the right thing, Finn. You saved Luna."

Finn nodded and looked down at the beast. "And I am glad I did too."

Hermione came to them with a load pop and saw the dead beast. "What happened?" She asked.

Finn looked down at his shoes and said, "Luna and I were outside, and we were too distracted to see this thing coming towards us. At the last second Luna pushed me out of the way and blasted it back before it tried to charge at her and I killed it."

"Whoa." She whispered. "And did it hurt Luna?"

Finn nodded. "But, just a scratch on the arm she had this potion that healed her up."

"_Essence of Dittany_." Hermione whispered. She chuckled and shook her head. "I made that for her because she said she felt something bad was going to happen," She gestured to the beast. "And this was it. Oh, Luna." She muttered.

"What will you do, Hermione?" Kol asked.

Hermione stood tall and said, "I will have to get Quahog to come down here and take the body away." She flicked her wand and out came a Stag on the other side, she didn't think about it and said, "Quahog, we have a dead beast in the bayou of the Mikaelson Mansion. We will keep the body here until tomorrow morning. Thank you." Hermione looked to the Stag and said, "Take this to Samuel Quahog in New York, please." The Stag nodded and rushed away.

The family was shocked, but they shook it off and rushed back to the house where they gathered around their loved ones.

That next morning Quahog and some of his guards came and took the body away.

He stood behind Quahog with a curious look on his face. "Where are you taking the body?" Kol asked.

Quahog said, "We are taking the Hidebehind back to our offices to see what it has attacked before it was killed." Finn looked down to his shoes with shame in his eyes. "But, I would reward you Finn, with bravery by saving one of our own. Thank you."

Finn smiled and stood tall. "You're welcome, Mr. President."

Once some of Quahog's men apparated the beats away while Mrs. Quahog and President wanted to know if they can see Luna to see if she truly was ok. Finn agreed as he and his siblings where beat by the Quahogs with their apparation.

When they arrived, Quahog was shocked to see a human with the family of vampires.

Matt smiled and shook Quahog's hand. "Howdy. I'm Matt Donovan."

"I'm President Quahog." He said.

Matt farrowed his brows and asked, "Did I miss another election?"

Rebekah chuckled and patted Matt on the back. "No, lovely. The is the President of the American Magical Congress."

"Oh." Matt put his hands in his pocket and looked back to Quahog and his wife. "I am sorry, I just thought that…never mind. It was nice meeting you, Mr. President and madam." With a red face Matt rushed off to his and Rebekah's shared room.

Rebekah chuckled and blew a kiss to her lover. "It is good to you all again, how have you been?" She asked.

"Oh, arresting witches here and there." Quahog said. "You?"

"Been trying to keep my brothers in check, as always." Rebekah said. "Hey!" Was heard. The couple and Rebekah laughed. "The life of being the only female with male dominating siblings."

Carla smiled and patted Rebekah's shoulder. "I know how it feels. I am the older sister to three younger brothers."

"Oh lord." Rebekah muttered.

"I stayed strong for many years with those three, so can you my dear." Rebekah nodded and smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you," Said the only Original family.

"Now," President Quahog said. "Where is Ms. Lovegood?"

Rebekah moved to the side and said, "Follow me." And lead the way for the magical President couple.

They found Luna sitting on the counter, watching Hermione and Kol mixing up new potions, but it backfired and caught Kol's hair a fire the uptenth time. He growled and speed away to his room. When he came back he had a new hair style.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her with a teasing smirk. "I needed a new haircut, anyway." Kol said and went back to the potion. Hermione chuckled and looked up to find the magical couple looking at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quahog," Hermione walked around the counter and shook their hands. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, thank you." Carla said. "But, we heard about what happened to Ms. Lovegood."

Hermione farrowed her brow and turned to her best friend. "Luna, what is going on?" She asked.

The said blond witch looked down at her hands and bluntly said, "I was attacked by a Hidebehind." Hermione gasped and looked around her friend for wounds or marks. "Finn saved me." She said.

"We just wanted to ask some questions about what was going on." Quahog said.

Luna nodded and jumped off the counter and followed them into Elijah's study with Finn right behind her. The door closed, and Quahog put a silencing charm on it.

"Damn it." Kol muttered. Hermione hit him on the shoulder and walked back into the kitchen. "What? I just want to know too."

"All you have to know is that Finn saved Luna from a monstrous creature that could've killed her in seconds." Elijah said. "Be grateful, Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes and went back to the cauldron. He mimicked his brother while Hermione rolled her brown eyes to the high heavens. "Be nice." She muttered as they went back to their lesson for the day.

An hour later the Quahogs and the couple came out of the room with pleasing smiles on their faces. The President got all he needed, and the couple bid everyone a due. Once the magical couple and their mini army was gone the family went back to what they were doing.

†

It was a couple of days later that Kol was excited to receive a talking letter from Davina. She was telling Kol that she loved Ilvermorny, she had made new friends, learned new potions and the spells didn't heart her or made her nose bleed. Her wand was even the best thing about her magic. It was a 11-inch, polish cherry wood with a Veela core and a vine design on the end. She even told him that her favorite class was Herbology.

Kol smiled from ear to ear, not watching how the cauldron was over filling! Hermione walked back into the kitchen to find her cauldron and kitchen counter top and floors covered with neon green foam.

"Kol!" Hermione shouted. The said Original vampire hummed at the witch and looked down to find everything ruined, he dropped the letter and tried to clean everything up. Hermione rushed over and put a blue drop in the foam, which made it stop like the snap of a finger. Hermione looked at him and asked, "You were supposed to watch it, not get distracted. What happened?"

Kol sighed and rubbed his neck. "I get a letter from Davina,"

"Oh, Kol." Hermione muttered.

"What!?" He shouted. "I'm actually liking Davina, missing her terribly actually, but once I get that small bit of happiness I get scolded." Kol scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Hermione sighed. "I'm not scolding you, Kol. I just want you to be more aware with dangerous stuff like this. What if this had acid in it? Klaus would be furious if he came in here and saw how his counter and floor having holes in it."

"He would tear out my liver." Kol said. "I don't need it anyway."

Hermione chuckled and looked back to her cauldron. "Alright, let's just clean this up and call it a day."

"Sorry." He muttered.

Hermione patted his back and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're fine, just be careful, ok?" Kol nodded and watch Hermione find some bleach under the kitchen skin. She tossed a rag and said, "Get to it soldier." He smirked as he helped clean up the counter while Hermione mopped the floor.

Kol thought back to those three months ago, he was scared at first to get his magic active again, but once he got the hang of it, it was fun. Picking out his wand, getting books, potions and learning more about the magical world was fascinating. Even going back to the wizarding world to learn a thing or two from Severus Snape was very strange but fun. He loved this form of magic and was ready to expand his horizon of learning magic.

Across the town, a short, plump, and kindly-looking woman with her husband who was tall with a thin build. They both had the fiery red hair, the wife had brown eyes while the husband had blue eyes with pale skin. The couple complemented each other very well.

The plump woman was named Molly Weasley while her husband Arthur Weasley was enthralled with everything around him. molly had gotten worried because she hasn't heard from Hermione nor Luna for quite some time, so she was determined to find these two before she blows a pip.

Molly was marching down the street never noticing that her husband looked at a very beautiful building. Arthur had a very goofy looking smile on his face with his hands in his pockets.

"Now, we are going search this town from top to bottom to find these girls." Molly said to air, she looked beside her to find her husband gone. She looked around to find him staring up at a castle. Molly rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon Arthur we need to go."

"Oh, Molly, calm down." Arthur said. He had pulled his wife to his side and gestured to the castle. "Just look at the size of this place!" He exclaimed. "It's beautiful." He muttered.

"Yes, dear, it's very nice, but we need to go." Molly said. She tried to pull away from him, but to no avail it didn't work.

"But, can't you feel the magic?" Arthur asked. "This place is filed with it."

"It feels dark to me," Molly commented. "I think we need to ask where the girls are." She pulled on his arm one last time.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. The figure smiled and said, "Welcome to New Orleans. My name is Marcel Gerard."

Arthur and Molly stopped and looked to the young man. He just oozed with charisma and had that charming smile that any girl would fall for. Arthur shook Marcel's hand and said, "Hello, there my name is Arthur Weasley, and this is my lovely wife Molly."

Molly took Marcel's hand and felt darkness around him, she freaked out and took her hand away from his as if it was on fire. Marcel raised his eyebrow at her but shook it off.

"Well, are you visiting or on vacation?" Marcel asked the couple. He could tell by their accents that they might be either A. visiting the Mikaelsons or B. on vacation, something tells him it's not the latter.

"We are here to visit a couple of young ladies that we see as daughters," Molly said. She stood tall and beside her husband. "You may not know them."

"I might," Marcel crossed his arms and raised his head with a smirk on his lips. He was in a few wars, so he knew about being a soldier and their stands. "What are their names?" He asked. Marcel's heart, or undead heart, stopped when he heard the names.

"Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." Arthur said.

Marcel's face went blank. He thought these frumpy British people were looking for their undead loved ones, not ones who were alive. "I know them." He said.

"Can you tell us where they are?" Molly demanded more then asked.

Marcel sighed and said, "I'll take you to them. They are staying with their boyfriends last I learned." He stopped short when he saw the said blond witch skipping down the street with Finn and Rebekah right behind her.

Arthur went to follow Marcel, but he stopped short when Molly caught his hand in hers. Molly shrieked and pulled the young blond into her arms. "Oh, Luna." She said.

Just before the Weasley matriarchs came to New Orleans, Luna, Finn and Rebekah were sitting around the living room on a lazy Sunday. Luna's eyes went dazed over and saw them walking down the street and stopping to talk to Marcel. She had asked Rebekah if she wanted to go shopping because Luna saw a beautiful dress that can be paired with a sweater she had. Rebekah agreed, but Finn had to go because of the vampires and now werewolves, who were despelled by Carla and Viviane Quahog (their daughter), were roaming around the streets.

Luna patted Molly's back and held a hand with Arthur. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Molly pulled her away and cupped Luna's cheeks. "You have gotten your color back, but aren't you cold?" She asked.

Luna was wearing a beige shirt with lace collar and cuffs, blue starry skirt, floral boots and was carrying a patchwork bag. She wasn't wearing a jacket because she wasn't cold but being the gentlemen, he was, Finn gave her his burgundy over coat.

"Molly, Arthur, this is Finn." Luna said. "Finn this is Fred and George's parents Molly and Arthur Weasley." Finn shook Arthur's hand, but he kissed Molly's which lead to her with flushed cheeks.

Molly giggled and said, "Oh, you." Finn gave her a smirk but pulled his lovely witch in his arms. Molly whispered to Arthur which Finn heard, "I like him."

Rebekah stood next to Marcel while Luna was talking to the couple with Finn by her side. "How are you, Marcel?" She asked. "It's been a hundred years."

"It has." Marcel responded. "Being King of the Quarter is fulfilling. You?"

Rebekah looked to Marcel and said, "If you think by rubbing it in that you took over my brother's kingdom, it's not working."

"Well, who says that it isn't?" Marcel asked. "Because I know deep down y'all are planning something, and you know I will stop you, right?"

Rebekah smirked and cupped Marcel's cheeks. "You have no idea what you're up against with our witches." She kissed his forehead and walked away to only follow Luna, the Weasleys and her brother back to the plantation.

Marcel growled and made sure to double his army against the Mikaelsons.

†

Once they apparated back to the plantation the Weasleys were captivated by the house, it was gorgeous. Nothing like the Barrow back home.

"My God." Arthur said.

Molly awed at the structure, the house looked like something out of that movie Hermione mentioned once. Gone with the something, Molly remembered.

"This is beautiful." Arthur commented.

Rebekah smiled. "Thank you," She said. "My brother prides in his work for his homes. He has many others."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

Rebekah nodded and guided them into their house. "Yes, various houses around the world. Niklaus loves the more traditional plantation house then the modern house. He says they are boxier then the houses he is used to."

"I could understand that." Molly said. "There is this vampire family in some small town in Washington, and their house is very obnoxious."

"The Cullens." Hermione said. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her bushy hair friend, Hermione shrugged and said, "What? We had to study the Cullens and how they attacked. To see if they were capable of being alive or not."

Elijah was in the other room when he had heard Hermione explain these vampires to his sister. He had come up behind Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder. "And?" He asked.

Hermione looked behind her and said, "Well, we deemed the safe and not harmful to our kind. We did have to watch this couple's child, she is of her kind. Hybrid vampire and child."

"She had such an odd name as well." Luna said. "Rene-something or another…" She shrugged and helped Molly and Arthur take their thing to the guest room.

"Renesmee." Hermione said. "Odd name, but I think the mother was on drugs. She should've come up with normal names."

"Like Eliza." Rebekah said.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly!" She exclaimed. She pecked Elijah on the lips and apparated out of the room to find Molly and Arthur looking at everything.

Klaus was standing outside of the guest room with a smirk on his face. He watched the tall man stare at the TV with awe in his eyes. _This is like Finn all over again._ Klaus thought.

"Hello, all." He said.

Arthur looked to the young man and asked, "What do you call this square flat box?" He asked.

Klaus tried so hard not to laugh, but with Hermione by his side he did an ok job. "It's called a television." He said.

Finn turned on the TV which made Arthur's eyes go even bigger. "Ooo," He said. On the TV was some house wives yelling and screaming at each other which made the whole room cringe, but Luna was the hero and magically turned the TV off. "Fascinating." He muttered.

Molly hummed at it and said, "Oh, Arthur."

Arthur looked at an awe and had a huge grin. Since the couple was looking at everything Luna had decided to put away their clothes magically, which was nothing new to them, but this had Finn and Klaus smiling.

About an hour later Hermione and Kol were done with their lessons for the day while Arthur was questioning Elijah as the couple discovered that Luna and Hermione were with vampires. This kind of had them on the edge, but Luna had told them that everything is ok. They were still on edge about this family because the vampires in the Wizarding World is way different and darker.

Hermione had been in her head a lot lately, she had been going back and forth debating about if she would show Elijah about what happened to her in the Malfoy basement. Elijah had already said that he was going to take Molly and her out to a restaurant for their bravery, especially Molly.

So, Hermione bucked up and took her pensive to the living room where the family is. She threw the disc and took her memories out form that day.

"What's going on?" Kol asked.

Hermione turned off the music and looked to the family. "I want to show something to Elijah." She said.

Elijah stood tall and pushed his shirt sleeves up. He had taken his suit jacket off and was just wearing his ivory suit shirt with the sleeves pulled up and his collar unbuttoned. Elijah stood in front of Hermione which made Molly almost get out her wand, but Luna shook her head to that.

Hermione looked to Luna which was a signal for having them leave. Luna nodded and said, "Let's all leave. Molly, I have been meaning to show you Kolette and La Wanda lately." Molly nodded and followed them all to the dining room.

After the Mikaelson siblings, the Weasley couple and Luna left Hermione sighed and sat on Elijah's favorite chair.

"My love," Elijah said. He speed over to her and got on his knees. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione meshed her lips and took Elijah's hands in hers. "You know when I told you I was tortured by a witch named Bellatrix and Molly had killed her?" Elijah nodded and rubbed his thumb over her scared knuckles. "Well, I have been sitting on the idea and I want to show you."

"No," Elijah stood tall and started to pace back and forth.

"No?" Hermione questioned. She stood up and crossed her arms. "What do you mean 'no'?" Hermione asked. "Elijah, I love you and I want to show you…"

"What I mean is 'no' I don't want you to show me because I am afraid that it will bring back bad memories, my love." Elijah said. "I want you to be happy and not-"

"And not have the memories come back," Hermione muttered. Elijah nodded and pulled her in his arms. "But, I want to show you, my love."

Elijah nodded and kissed her crown. "Fine." He muttered. Hermione took his hand in hers and guided him to the pensive.

"Ready?" She asked. Elijah nodded and they both dunked their heads in the Pensive.

_The world around them faded into a grey world. The couple looked around to find themselves in a dark and moist environment. Elijah felt the darkness around him, he looked around and saw that they were in a basement. Hermione pinched his arm which had him look over to find a woman straddling his witch. _

"That's Bellatrix Le Strange." Hermione muttered. "She is the one that tortured me."

_She proceeded to isolate Hermione and then brutally torture her with the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly along with taking a dagger and cutting the word Mudblood into her arm as interrogation methods. Ron was reduced to sobs from hearing Hermione scream in pain. _

Hermione moved her left sleeve up her arm and Elijah saw a faint scar of the word "Mudblood" on Hermione's pectoral. He growled and was about to charge at her, but he was stopped by his lover. He looked back to Hermione and saw tears in her eyes.

_"__You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!... What else did you take? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! __CRUCIO__! How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?__" Bellatrix screamed in Hermione's face. _

_Hermione came up with a fake story that the sword was merely a copy of the real thing. A lie that Harry persuaded the imprisoned goblin Griphook to go along with. Hermione was soon tortured into unconsciousness. _

_With Hermione's moans and screams of pain echoing throughout the manor, Harry and Ron saw no possible hope left. Then suddenly, Dobby came to the rescue of the prisoners in the dungeon. Harry and Ron fought off Peter Pettigrew, before he was choked to death by his own silver hand for showing Harry mercy. _

_The couple followed the trio shadowself and that they raced upstairs and were forced to drop their wands when Bellatrix held a silver knife to Hermione's throat. Bellatrix eventually cut through some skin, leaving a thin cut on the front of her neck. Right when Bellatrix was to slit her throat, Dobby returned and sent the chandelier crashing to the floor, enabling Harry and Ron to grab wands and Disapparate with Hermione, Griphook, and Dobby to Shell Cottage, where Bill and Fleur Weasley took up residence after their marriage. Unfortunately, Dobby was killed during this escape, by a knife Bellatrix threw. _

The scene grew light as the couple were thrown out of the Pensive. The couple stood up and sighed. Elijah looked to Hermione and saw that Luna was next to her within a snap of a finger and giving her a tissue.

Hermione thanked Luna quietly and looked to Elijah, she smirked and said, "Well, I guess you know now."

Elijah speed over to Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss which had Luna, Molly, and Rebekah all swoon. Elijah Mikaelson has never seen someone so brave and have so much heart to go through what she did. Elijah yes, confesses that he has tortured a few people in his life, and yes, he has seen a few witches torture people, but none as he has seen what this Bellatrix Le Strange has done. She was crazy.

When they pulled away from each other Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. Elijah looked to Molly and said, "I want to thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For killing the monster that had hurt my love."

Moly smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You're welcome." Elijah and Hermione pulled away from each other and took Molly's hand. "And please, call me Elijah. Mr. Mikaelson is my very dead father."

The siblings all had a secret smile because they knew their parents are dead and gone, with no way of coming back from where they belonged; hell.

Luna smiled and kissed Finn's knuckle. "What a beautiful ending." She muttered.

Rebekah scoffed and said, "I'll say."

Elijah and Molly sat down to talk about how he had lived all of these years and what type of diet he is on, which made Molly very happy to hear that he wasn't sucking the life out of Hermione. Luna smiled and took Finn to their room to play with La Wanda.

Arthur had decided to call it a night and told his wife to not stay up too late.

"Molly, I just wanted to say thank you." Elijah said.

She raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a small smile. "For?"

"For destroying the most ugly and black hearted witch in all of England." Elijah said.

"Pfft." Molly waved her and said, "No worries, Elijah. Bellatrix was almost after my daughter, so I had decided that the bitch needed to go." Elijah smirked and took a swing at his fire whiskey. "But, not only I did it for my daughter and Hermione, but I did it for Harry. I see him as my own son, so it was very satisfying to see that ugly hag go."

"You are the hero, Molly." Hermione said.

The older Weasley pulled Hermione into her arms and said, "Thank you, sweetie. You have yourself a good man here as well."

Hermione nodded and looked at Elijah over Molly's shoulder. "I do." She muttered. Elijah smirked and blew smoke out of his nose like a dragon.

Later that night Hermione and Elijah took their love to their bedroom, Elijah had finally noticed all of the scars that he had never seen before, so he took his time and kissed every one of them while telling her how beautiful, sweet, gorgeous and smart she was. Hermione retaliated and straddled his hips to give him an evil smirk and kiss every inch of his body as he did with her.

After their bliss they laid together with smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Hermione." Elijah said.

Hermione looked up at him with a huge smile and said, "I love you too, my love." She kissed his nose and the crook of his neck then cuddled back into his chest. Elijah smirked and circled his fingers over Hermione's back.

He doesn't know their future, but one thing is for sure is that it's beautiful.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awe, Elijah is something else. And Molly and Arthur are here! I love them so much, they are so cute. But, did you recognize that Twilight joke? No, ok, whatever! But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Black Soul-Shinedown _


	16. Witch's Brew (Tangled in Blue)

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so today's update is the party episode from TO and it was my semi-favorite but not all the way there, so sorry…? Hello to all my new readers, btw!

Warning, this update has smut so if you don't like that then just skip that scene. So, this story is go from T to M. Ok? Ok! But, I hope y'all enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 15 Witch's Brew (Tangled in Blue)**

It was a warm afternoon at the Mikaelson Plantation, Luna was teaching Kol this time while Finn watched. He found quite entertaining to see his younger brother bring forth his magic again.

Hermione and Elijah went into town to pick up some new supplies and Molly had decided to go with them to see the town while Arthur stayed behind. He wanted to see more of the muggle technology, he has seen cars and stores but not what people us on a daily basis; for examples TVs from what Klaus told him, those phones with movie screens that Rebekah showed him and those tops that go on your laps or that sit on the desk.

Finn had decided to pare take in his younger siblings meeting, but as usual Klaus and Rebekah were bickering. Rebekah had killed four night walking vampires because they had tried to go after Luna on her late-night walk in the quarter.

"I can't believe you killed those vampires without me," Rebekah pouted. "You know I love to set things on fire."

Klaus rolled his eyes and set his paint brush down. "Come now, Rebekah, we all know Kol loves a good bonfire over everyone."

Rebekah sighed. "By all means take up for the favorite." She crossed her arms and looked at her brother's back. "So, what is the plan?" She asked. "You want to take back our kingdom, but you haven't done that yet. Why?"

Klaus said, "Well there is always plan A, I get on Marcel's good side. Since Davina left for Ilvermorny, he has been preoccupied with the werewolves roaming in his quarter since Hermione undid the nasty spell on my poor brethren."

Rebekah looked to her older brother. Finn just shook his head and leaned against the fireplace. "Well, if plan A doesn't work," Finn said. "What's plan B?"

Klaus turned to his siblings with an evil smirked with his hands behind his back. "War." And that sent chills down Finn's spine.

In the living room, Arthur was sitting on the sofa with Matt right next to him showing the older Weasley some features on his new phone, like Siri.

"Hey Siri." Matt said into his phone.

A female robotic voice said back, "Yes Matt?"

"Play _Time of the Season by The Zombies_." Matt commanded. (Author's Notes: this is my mom's favorite song actually.)

Arthur's eyes went huge when a song started to play from the phone. "Ooo," He whispered with excitement.

"The song is from the sixties. One of my favorites during the holidays." Matt handed his phone to Arthur and he saw the older man smile hugely at his phone.

"What else can this Siri do?" Arthur asked.

Matt smirked and said, "Can call people, take photos, and various other things."

Arthur smiled and held down the button as Matt taught him. "Siri,"

"How may I be your assistants?" The female robotic voice said.

"Call Hermione Granger," He commanded.

"Calling Elijah's Lover." The female voice said back.

Matt quickly took back his voice with his redden cheeks and hung up the call. "Um, sorry I don't know how to spell her name, so I have her under as Elijah's lover."

Arthur started to laugh. "Oh, my goodness, I love the muggle technology. It's unique and fun. Siri is quite a lady."

Matt shrugged and smiled. "I guess, but she has her moments."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

Matt nodded and said, "Hey Siri, find the nearest fast food."

"I have found the definition for Preset Fool." The robotic voice said.

Matt looked at Arthur and said, "See? She gives you the wrong thing, so she isn't that…"

"Remarkable." Arthur muttered. Matt farrowed his brows and shook his head. _This man is one crazy dude._ He thought. "She is just like my Ron, all there in the head but never gets it." Arthur said.

Matt blew a raspberry and slapped his knees. "Well, Mr. Weasley-"

"Arthur."

"Right…well, Arthur, I am glad you like Siri; even if she can be a bit ditzy."

"She is marvelous." Arthur said. Matt rubbed his temples while Rebekah sat in the corner and chuckled at the two of them. "Siri, look up the definition of Hippolitious."

The robotic female said, "There is no match for Hippolitious. Here is the definition of Hypotonus."

Arthur smiled like a giddy child. "She's lovely!" He exclaimed as he kept playing with Siri while Matt and Rebekah shook their heads.

About an hour later Molly and Arthur were sent an owl from Ron saying that he had some news for his parents, and it wasn't all that great.

Arthur and Molly said farewell to Luna and Hermione, Molly said that she would update the girls from the news. Arthur had even asked Klaus to keep him updated on the technology since it tends to get glitchy in their world. Once they left Hermione said a small prayer that it wasn't anything bad.

Luna and Finn were outside feeding the Threstral while Kolette and La Wanda were playing on the patio. Luna was telling Finn about the Triwizard Tournament when Hedwig came flying over their heads. Hedwig flew through the patio doors and dropped an envelope on top of the coffee table.

Hedwig sat there and started at Kol for food, which he caved into giving it to the owl. Luna and Finn walked into the drawing room where Elijah and Hermione were reading while Kol was writing a letter to Davina. The couple looked at the envelope that was flopping back and forth.

Hermione gasped and threw her book down. "No." She muttered. Luna shook her head as she and her best friend sat in front of the letter.

"You should open it." Luna said.

Hermione scoffed at Luna and said, "I'm not opening it, you open it."

Luna shook her head. "No, you know how she gets with Howlers."

Hermione scoffed and shook her head. "No then."

Elijah and Finn looked at the girls worriedly. Finn stood tall and asked, "What is that?"

The girls were silent as the envelope kept flopping around on the coffee table. "Oh, for the love of Pete." Kol muttered and opened the envelope not even hearing the girls screaming for him to stop.

When he opened it the Mikaelsons, Matt, Caroline and the two witches heard a shriek. Worse then a Banshee shriek. The letter turned into lips and Molly Weasley's voice came through the letter, "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT TWO TIME, IDIOT OF MY SON! He had the audacity to tell me that he was planning to get you back for the last three months, but he turns around and knocks up George's girlfriend! What a buffoon!" Molly sighed and muttered, "Oh my sweet Hermione, I am so sorry to say this, but you are better off without my son. He is a twat! That vampire is a lovely man, and I don't say that a lot about people. Be safe my girls, we love you." The letter blew kisses and blew up into confetti.

The Mikaelsons were shocked about the letter-a talking letter, but the girls were shocked to hear that Ron had knocked up George's girlfriend of two years. How? Why?

"Wow." Kol muttered. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed. "What was that?" He asked.

"A Howler," Luna said. "It's a letter that plays recordings with a very loud voice."

Finn chuckled and pulled Luna into his lap. "Darling, Molly has a loud enough voice as she does, she doesn't need a Howler for it."

Luna tilted her head like a dog and gave him a small smile. "True." She pecked his lips and cuddled into his neck which made him get goosebumps.

The family smirked at each other with secret smiles, they knew that Finn was happy with the way things were going but they didn't know was that Finn's Future was going to change.

†

"No!" Marcel exclaimed. "That's not wear the flowers are supposed to go, Diego."

The said vampire rolled his eyes and asked, "Well, what do you want me to do? I'm not a decorator, Mars."

"I know, but I want this to be perfect." Marcel smirked and walked towards his friend. "This is for the Mikaelsons return."

Diego looked to the others and shrugged. "But nothing has happened."

"Not yet anyway." Marcel muttered. "Look just make it perfect or I'm taking away your day light ring for a week." Diego groaned and went back to work.

Marcel looked over to find Thierry working with the band to have the perfect songs played and have the perfect top-notch food and drinks, even some hundred-year-old blood molts here and there. Marcel got word that Rebekah was dating a human and Klaus was dating a baby vampire, so he had to make a semi good impression on everyone, even the witches.

Earlier that week he went back to the Layfette Cemetery to confront the witches, but he found that their little tomb was empty and the only heartbeat he heard were people visiting their dead loved ones. So, he decided to take a visit to New York which lead him to Azkaban to find the witches screaming and crying out that they lost their magic. Marcel couldn't believe it, he always wanted the witches gone but not like this, so he asked Quahog and the President said that their magic was not pure or good that they were practicing deadly and dark magic that could bring evil back to this world.

He was happy, now the only thing Marcel had to worry about was those witches that were shacking it up with Finn and Elijah. But, Diego kept telling him that they were ok. Marcel didn't believe it one bit.

"So, you have Diego helping out now?" Thierry asked.

Marcel rolled his eyes and gave his right-hand man some serious side eyed. "Don't start, Thierry."

"Look I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is that since the Originals showed up and they have yet to cause major trouble is a little suspicious to me." Thierry walked to his friend and crossed his arm. "It's bad enough that they came back waltzing into New Orleans thinking that they own the place."

"Well, they did at one point, Thierry." Marcel chuckled. He couldn't believe his right-hand man. Thierry was questioning why the Originals were back in his town, hell even Marcel was questioning it, but he didn't go and confront them.

"Plus losing four-night walkers didn't leave that great of an impression either." He muttered.

"Well, you did tell them to go after the blond witch that Finn is with." Diego said.

Thierry narrowed his eyes at Diego and looked back to Marcel. "I thought you wanted the witches gone?" He asked.

"I did," Marcel said. "And they are gone! But, not the ones that are with the Originals. Don't fuck this up, Thierry. You're my guy."

Thierry sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, well I'm still holding the grudge to Klaus for nearly killing me." Thierry hissed out and marched away.

Hell, he was still mad that his girlfriend was taken away by some guy. Marcel came back and told Thierry that his girlfriend was in some magically prison for the magic that she practiced. Thierry couldn't believe and tried to get Marcel to bargain for Katie back, but it didn't work. She and the other witches were there for an eternity.

Marcel rolled his eyes and went back to helping somewhat around the Abattoir.

"Is all of this for us?" a familiar voice asked Marcel.

The said vampire turned around to find Klaus standing behind him. "Klaus."

"Marcel," He drawled out. "It's been awhile."

"It has." Marcel stood tall like a soldier and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be back at your house wreaking havoc on your siblings? Having daggers in their hearts?"

Klaus' expression was blank but after the dagger comment he needed to crack his shell. He started to chuckle and shack his head. "Oh, Marcelous, we have a lot to catch up on, my son."

Marcel narrowed his eyes and seethed out, "Hmm, well you did miss a lot in the last hundred years since you've been here."

"That I have." Klaus looked around and saw how much the Abattoir changed. "I can see you've changed my home a lot."

"You mean my home?" Marcel asked. Klaus' eye twitched slightly and looked to his son. "Yeah, I did. Kept the M though."

Klaus turned to find the said M for Mikaelsons, and not Marcel, still in the same spot. He smirked and turned back to his son. "I see. Well, nothing says like a well-deserved late welcome home party."

Marcel nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well you did leave it behind after that whole fire fiasco. Which reminds me, you still need to pay for those damages."

Klaus was about to have a comeback but stopped when they heard a loud pop. Both vampires turned to find a familiar blond looking at them with dazed doe grey eyes. To Klaus she was a beautiful girl, but to Marcel she was the Lady Gaga of New Orleans.

Luna wore an ivory dress with blue and red embroidery on the neckline, shoulders and torso, and it came down to her knees, her jacket was chrome yellow, tights that were olive green with bright neon pink boots, blue flower in her long hair and a fox bracelet with her colorful handbag by her side. Again, Lady Gaga of New Orleans.

"Hello all." Luna said.

"Luna, lovely!" Klaus exclaimed and pulled her by his side. "Sweatheart, I want you to meet…"

"Marcel Gerard." She said. Luna held her hand out and said, "It's very nice to meet you again. I'm Luna Lovegood."

Marcel took her small hand in his and shook it. "Howdy ma'am."

"You two know each other?" Klaus asked.

Luna nodded. "We meet awhile back at Roussos's, I believe." She smiled and took her hand away from him, she looked around and asked, "Are you redecorating?"

"No," Marcel confirmed.

"If you are, I suggested a very beautiful painting of a moving ship that is caught in a storm." Luna said. "Kol has one in his room while Rebekah has a painting of a queen in her tower calling for her king, she says it's quite romantic but annoying at time."

Marcel raised his eyebrow at her and asked, "What are you?"

"Luna Lovegood." She said. She looked to Klaus and asked, "Didn't I already say that?"

"I think Wrackspurts are getting to him, love." Klaus commented.

Luna made an O with her mouth and nodded her head. "I have something for that." She walked over to a table and shoved her head into the bag with find something for Marcel.

The said vampire's eyebrows went to his forehead while Klaus smiled like a child, and Diego's jaw dropped, he didn't pay attention and fell off the ladder, landing on his head first. _Her bag belongs to Marry Poppins. _Diego thought as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Luna then got out of her bag and pulled out a small mauve pink bottle. She handed it to Marcel and said, "This should help the Wrackspurts. If not, I might have something else that Hermione can brew up before the gala." She looked up to the decorations and smiled. "This will be a magical evening." Luna smiled at Klaus and popped away.

Marcel jumped back while Diego fainted. Klaus couldn't hold it in anymore and just died laughing. Marcel looked to his father, enemy, and farrowed his brows. "What in the world?" He asked.

"That, my friend, is a witch you don't want to mess with." Klaus patted Marcel's back and walked away. "And VIP our family please, like Luna said we will be having a magically evening." Klaus smirked and speed away.

Marcel blew a raspberry and rubbed his head, he looked down at the bottle and jugged the whole bottle down which made him a bit dizzy, but he shook it off. He looked over to find Diego coming to from his faint spell. "You ok, man?"

Diego nodded and went back to work. Thierry watched his best friend and friend with a smirk on his face. He really should've filmed it because their reactions were priceless.

That afternoon Marcel called Cami and asked if she wanted to be his date for the night, she agreed only if he introduced her to his friend since they have been dating that summer. Marcel had the biggest smile on his face after that call.

While the girls were getting ready the guys were down stairs drinking. They were all sitting awkward silence, waiting patiently for the girls. Rebekah, as always, had helped the girls out with their dresses. It was masquerade themed, so she wanted the girls to look their best.

She leaned against the banister as she watched the boys drink, well mostly Kol, Finn, Elijah and Klaus, Matt wanted to be sober. Rebekah cleared her throat to get their attention.

When they turned around Matt smiled from ear to ear. "Wow." He said. "You looked beautiful, Bekah." He stood by the last step and kissed her hand.

Rebekah was wearing a floor length black to navy blue Ombre dress that was off the shoulder with deigns on the shoulder and torso, her shoes were six in heels and they were crystalized, and her hair was in curls and pinned in the back. The only jewelry she had on was her promise ring from Matt and studded earrings. Her mask was silver and was similar to Katherine's from the Lockwood masquerade party.

She kissed his cheek and whispered a thank you. Rebekah looked over his shoulder to her anxious brothers. "My I introduced you to your dates, my brothers." She said. Matt stood by her side as he leads her down the steps.

Hermione came down in a rose gold floor length dress that had a plunging neckline, open cut-out back, and a trumpet style skirt with a sweeping train will be for sure make this sparkling with sequins formal dress eye-catching. A sexy hourglass silhouette creates an added flair to show off the beautiful curves. Her hair was in a fifties style similar to Veronica Lakes and her makeup was natural, with a popping red lippie. And her mask was white with black lace around the edges.

Elijah's jaw was on the floor, Hermione was beautiful. She was a goddess. "My God." He muttered.

"Blame Bekah," Hermione looked down at her ballet flats and shrugged her shoulders. "She caught me at a weak moment."

Elijah chuckled but pulled his witch into his arms. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "And I love you," He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "You love birds have a room, you can use it later." She said. Elijah narrowed his and showed his vampire features. "Whatever." Rebekah muttered and watched as he pulled Hermione out of the way for Caroline.

Klaus' blue eyes meet Caroline's blue-green eyes. His eyes traveled down her dress and went back to her eyes.

Caroline was wearing a strapless, sweetheart neck line burgundy dress that had a peacock feather cascading the front of her dress and it was floor length. Her hair was pushed to the side showing off her beautiful neck, just like he liked it.

Klaus kissed her hand and said, "My love, you look gorgeous."

Caroline fixed Klaus' tie and said, "You look very dapper yourself." The couple walked out of the house with their hands holding while the rest waited for Luna.

Finn was anxious, he rocked on his shoes and waited patiently for his lover. She decided to make an impression and pop in the room instead of walking down the stairs. Everyone turned around when the pop coming from behind them. Finn smiled from ear to ear and took Luna's hands in his. He had eyed her dress and it was beautiful.

The burgundy and white strapless floor length dress is perfect choice to attend a party. The fitted bodice is adorned with a sweetheart neckline and embellished appliques. While the skirt in contrasting colors with some exquisite flowers make the dress so gorgeous. A lace up back completes this design. Her mask was burgundy with some crystals, she was wearing a pearl necklace and her hair was up with some roses in it.

Finn pulled Luna into a deep kiss and dipped her in his arms. Upstairs she had safely put Kolette and La Wanda away for the night until they had come home.

Rebekah smiled and stood tall. She was happy with the way things were going with her brothers. She looked over to Kol and saw that he had a small frown on his face. Rebekah walked over to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Kol shrugged and messed with his daylight ring. "Really wanted to go see Davina to see if she is taking well with everything, but-"

"But nothing." Rebekah interrupted. "She is fine. Carla is giving me updates every other day on Davina and she said that your little witch is doing beautifully. She is a bright student and she is controlling her magic perfectly. So, you have nothing to worry about."

Kol smiled and buffed his chest out. "I know she was bright." He said. "Claires are very smart and powerful witches."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and patted her older brother's shoulder. "Always the talk about, brother." Kol smiled and looped his arm through his sisters and walked by her lover who shook his head and closed the door on the plantation for the night.

When they finally arrived, the party was in full swing. They saw dancers handing from the ceiling, the band playing familiar and new songs to everyone. Marcel was at the bar flirting it up with Cami who was dressed as an angel, she was almost the only human but close enough.

"Well, this is a fitting back drop for tonight's event, I must say." Klaus said to Caroline. She only smiled and sighed.

At the bar, Cami looked away from Marcel and walked towards Rebekah and two young men beside her.

"Cami, you look delightful, darling." Rebekah pulled Cami into her arms as if she was an old friend.

"This party is ridiculous." She commented. When Cami pulled away she looked to the blond and the brunette beside her. "So, are one of these gentlemen the off again on again?" She asked.

Matt pulled Rebekah beside him and said, "Nope. I am the officially on again. Matt Donovan."

"Cami O'Connell." She said.

"Kol Mikaelson, the brother, and she is right, you do look beautiful." Kol declared and gave her a small flirty smile.

"You clean up pretty nice as well." Cami responded.

"Oh, don't be fooled, darling," He held up his devil mask and tied it around his head. "I'm the devil in disguise." Cami chuckled but nodded. "But, if you'll excuse me, I need a drink." He kissed Cami's hand and walked towards the bar, but not before smirking at Marcel who was seriously mad at him now.

"Excuse my brother, he can be a twat at times." Rebekah said.

"I'll say." Matt muttered and took Rebekah hands in his.

"He is just sad that his lover isn't here tonight." Luna said. Finn was standing not too far behind Luna watching the vampires, especially Marcel. He wanted to keep Luna safe as did Elijah.

Cami farrowed her brow and asked, "Is he and his girlfriend having a spat or something?" Marcel came up next to Cami and took her hand in his.

Luna shook her head. "No. She has gone to another school, it's quite out of state you see." Luna had gone on and on about the new school, she knew not to talk about magical things around muggles. Before she saw that Marcel finally coming clean to Cami after she had been attacked by one of his night walkers.

Klaus looked to Caroline. "Is this even better than you imagined?" He asked.

Caroline looked to her hybrid and smiled. "Yeah, this is pretty cool."

"Well the blood flows and the party never stops in New Orleans, love." Klaus kissed her cheek and Caroline pulled him to the dance floor.

Elijah was talking to the mayor of New Orleans with Hermione by his side. They were talking about how to fix some of the community and how the witches were gone. Elijah even said that his own lover was a witch but much more talented, so she showed the mayor and his wife. Her Patronus was now a stag which surprised not only the mayor and his wife, but also Hermione and Elijah.

Hermione's Patronus has always been an otter and not a stag, this was something new to her.

Kol was even surprised by the ghostly stag coming from Hermione. It was different from her otter that he loved dearly. What a difference someone can make on their significant lover.

Kol was talking to Cami about Davina all while Marcel danced with Rebekah. Not too far Finn was dancing with Luna, she looked beautiful in her dress. She was a dream to him and he never wanted to wake up from it.

After the music stopped Marcel stood on stage with his whiskey in his hand. The spotlight was on him, Marcel smiled from ear to ear and said, "Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a good time tonight because not only is this party for charitable community but also to welcome some old friends that had been in town." Marcel raised his drinks towards the Mikaelsons and their significant others. "To the Mikaelsons, welcome home. May the party never stop in your name." The crowd cheered and raised their drinks to the Mikaelsons. "Now let's party on, y'all!" Marcel exclaimed, and the crowd went crazy.

"Well, now we know that Marcel doesn't hate us." Kol commented.

Elijah hummed and rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "Yes, now we know. But, he will hold a grudge over us due to Davina and her leaving."

Kol rolled his eyes and grabbed his sister's hand. "Seeing everyone dance and party makes me want to do the same, Rebekah, would you dance with your lovely brother?"

Rebekah smiled and took Elijah's hand. "I would love to." Elijah chuckled and took his younger sister on the dance floor.

"You bitch." Kol said. He was about to march over to them, but a hand caught him. His brown eyes meet Hermione's as she agreed to a dance with him.

From the request of Marcel, Thierry played his trumpet to an old favorite of Marcel's. _Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra_. He was foreshadowing something and the Mikaelsons didn't know what.

Finn and Luna were swaying to the song, he was humming in her ear and when it got to the choirs Finn pulled Luna away and she started to dance very funky like. He could hear some of the comments that Marcel's friends were making, so he decided to join in and do a dance based off that actor from Pulp Fiction. Luna smiled and pulled her vampire back into his arms and kissed him deeply which made him moan.

The crowd clapped and kind of laughed, but they were all having a ball.

Finn and Luna had decided to take a break and go to the bar for a drink, they were watching their family dance. Klaus was dancing with Hermione while Elijah danced with Caroline and Kol gave in and danced with his little sister. Finn found it quite funny to see his younger siblings getting along somewhat, but he liked it.

Matt braved it up and asked Luna if she wanted to dance which she said yes to, Finn wasn't too far and watched Matt and Luna talk more than dance.

Marcel decided that now was his chance to talk to this unknown Original. Marcel stood next to Finn and asked, "So, how come I never meet you?"

Finn shrugged and drank back his whiskey. "Niklaus kept me in a box for the last nine hundred years, I missed a lot."

"I can tell." Marcel commented. "You didn't even know what a cell phone."

"And still don't." Finn said. "But, you aren't here to get to know me, you're here to see if you can get the information out of me on my girlfriend and Elijah's girlfriend."

"More or less," Marcel said. He stood in front of Finn and said, "Look no hard feelings ok? I just want to know if they are dangerous."

"Niklaus talked a lot about you," Finn said. "When Kol came back home and told Niklaus about seeing you again he thought that Kol was lying. But, when Klaus came home that night he had tears in his eyes. He was shocked to see you again, Niklaus loved you like a son and when he thought Mikael had killed you he wasn't the same."

"Really?" Marcel asked.

Finn nodded. "You were his first child, not biologically but by blood. He loved you. So, if you think that by talking to me to see if you can feel how dangerous my love and her friend is then you're wrong. Luna and Hermione are far from dangerous, you should talk to Harry Potter first and then come back." Finn stood taller and fixed his suit. "Luna and Hermione are nothing like your witches, and they will prove you wrong, Marcellus." He smashed his drink down and walked away leaving Marcel in disbelief.

Finn couldn't believe that Marcel, Klaus's son, was still question rather if Luna and Hermione were dangerous. That baby vampire has been shown that they weren't, that they were calm and pure, not killers like his witches. Marcel was relieved that they were gone but he still had questions on Luna and Hermione. If Marcel had plans to take them he was sorely mistaken.

Luna saw how tense Finn was from his interaction with Marcel. She wanted to confront him, but Klaus said no and that he would talk to Marcel about herself and Hermione, even though time and time again Marcel was proven wrong by Quahog and herself that they aren't dangerous.

Luna followed Finn into a little dark corner of the party. Finn leaned against the pillar and ram his fisted into the wall which left a dent in it. Luna wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed the back of his neck. "Calm, my love." Finn growled and gently pushed Luna into the wall, he caged her in and was growling. Luna saw that his eyes went from her favorite hazel-green to black as night, even some of his vampire features were showing. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Finn snapped out of his seeing red and wrapped his log arms around Luna's waist. He pulled her close to his person, he gripped her neck with one hand while the other went to around her waist and tightened his arm. He wanted to feel Luna in his arms, he wanted this to be real and it was.

Finn has been wanting to be more intimate with Luna. Yes, there was the occasional making out like teenagers and feeling each other's skin, but they wanted to have that intimate moment with each other. Even if he had to take Luna to a deserted location and have his way with her just so his family could leave them alone, then he would.

Finn was even regretting coming with his family, he only wished that they could leave and never come back. Just to be on their own for just a little while.

Even Klaus could see that Finn's inner vampire was getting anxious, wanting to be alone with his one and only. So, had told Finn that he could be alone with Luna since his family wanted to have a good time at their welcome home party.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled away and whispered, "Let us leave." Finn smirked, picked her and speed away. Klaus smirked when he saw Luna and his brother leave to go have their own fun while his family were there.

At the plantation, Finn rushed to his room and threw Luna onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in their room.

It was their first passionate night together. Finn's family knew that he wasn't romantic so doing this for Luna he wanted to make it special.

He started to untie her dress but stopped. Finn was afraid that he would hurt Luna. But she wasn't scared of him, Luna turned around and cupped his cheeks. "I trust you, Finn." She whispered.

With his heightened hearing, Finn could hear Luna's heartbeat go faster than it normally should, she was nervous. She didn't have to be but she was. This was her first time with someone and she wanted it to be special, she wasn't the type of girl like Hermione to have candles and roses all around their room, but still wanted a private moment; just Finn, Luna, and the night sky outside their window.

With shaky hands, Luna started to take off his clothes, she loved his body. She placed her hand on his warm chest, she noticed that his muscles were more defined, and he hid his defined V on his waist very well. Luna ran her index finger down his torso, she saw the muscles move under her fingers. She dragged her finger back up his body, cupping his cheek and pulling him down to her lips for a soft kiss.

Finn kissed down her jaw and placed small kisses along Luna's neck and collarbone as she ran her fingers through his short hair and down his back. He took off her dress slowly and watched as it pooled around her ankles. Finn pulled her to his body and kissed down her jaw to her neck where he nippled with his human teeth.

They explored each other's bodies all through the night.

Luna got enough strength and pushed Finn down on the bed, she straddled on his hips and rubbed her hands over his unclothed chest. She slowly, painstakingly unbuttoned his pants and kissed down his torso, she found out that not only was his weak spots were his neck but also his abs and the spot over his hips.

He moaned when Luna kissed down his trail which lead to his stiff member; he was not average by any means. She wasn't surprised that he went commando at times either. Finn's hips bucked off the bed and pushed her off his member pushed her down the bed.

The older Mikaelson took her wrists in his hands so that she couldn't touch him, and was kissing her lips, cheek and neck. He pushed her down and kissed down her body until he reached her center.

"Finn." Luna muttered and hissed.

Finn noticed that Luna had a thing for tugging at his hair especially when he got to a certain spot-which he loved. He left little kisses on her thighs as she was coming off her high. When he got to her neck and collarbone he left little marks on her which made her buck her hips to him.

Luna saw that Finn's eyes were dark as night, his normal hazel-green eyes blown out with passion. They were completely black, irises blown wide with lust and possessive need. He growled and rumbled against Luna's neck, taking in her scent and kissing her pulse point.

Luna moaned when he growled and nipped at her with his blunt human teeth. He rubbed his rough thumb over her soft body, touching the most revealing parts of her curves of her bare skin.

The alluring smell of her blood, her bare, scarred skin under his thumbs was making him drunk on her; kisses laid against her skin, and teeth dragging against her body, marking her. He hopped that he wasn't going to hurt her, Finn didn't want to lose Luna to his impulses just like his brothers did.

Finn started to thrust in Luna's warm center, filling and stretching her center with his member. She ran her nails down his back, leaving small red marks behind. Finn purred against her neck and thrusted higher and tighter, hitting her G spot at the right moments. Luna's body clamped around him to accommodate his size.

Luna panted slightly, her body was strung with pleasure and little bit of pain.

She bared her neck to Finn, he was scared at first, but she gave him to go ahead to mark her as his. His eyes turned black and with a jaw like a Pitbull's, he bit her neck as her nails raked down his back-leaving marks on his back.

Finn thrusted and rutted into Luna, driving both he and his witch into their climaxes. Thrusting one last powerful thrust, sheathing himself tightly into his witch's core, he slammed hard in Luna's cervix, his release flooding into her.

"Finn!" Luna moaned, gripping the back of his neck and dragging her nails tightly down his back; feeling her own climax slam into her abruptly. Body sizing tightly around Finn's, waves of pleasure coursing through her body, practically consuming her body.

Finn gave a few more lazy thrusts, licking away the last bit of her blood that he messily left behind. He looked up at Luna and kissed her forehead.

It was euphoric; they both could see stars and their skin was more sensitive to the touch than before.

The room seemed lighter than before and the moon was fuller than before. Finn could pray to any Gods for Luna, she was a lovely woman but one fierce lover when they were together. If he had to choose one goddess, it had to be Persephone while he was Hades; taking the virtue of the Goddess of Spring.

Finn noticed that Luna had pink in her skin tone and she looked like a goddess.

This night had to be his favorite. He would finally share a moment with his lover and be with her forever.

Luna looked to her lover when she felt him staring at her…she nodded in indication that she was okay, just sore. He smirked and pulled her to his body, laying her across his chest.

Luna sighed and kissed his pectoral. "I love you." She whispered.

Finn smiled and said, "And I love you, Elskan." He kissed her forehead and rubbed circles on her back.

They wrapped their arms around each other and slept as if the world didn't exist around them.

Finn and Luna couldn't be happier how things turned out for them. He was always afraid to say I love you back because he was scared that she didn't mean it, that she was going to reject him but Luna didn't. She did, she had loved him the moment that she had seen him in her visions, she had always thought that no one would love her just the way she was and when she found Finn, he never, not one said please change to make me happier.

They were happy, and no one could change that.

It was six in the morning when Luna woke up. Somehow the couple had gotten back to the head board and weren't laying at the foot of the bed anymore.

Luna untangled herself from Finn, put on his robe, and walked towards the bathroom to do her business. Once she was done she looked at the mirror to inspect herself. Luna found bruises on her hips, small bite mark on her inner thigh and shoulders, and finally on the left side of her neck is where left his mate mark.

Luna smiled, she had thought about what they did. She has been dreaming about this moment for a while. Finn would give away on how anxious his way, how ready he was, but he would understand and wait for her when she was ready.

She didn't notice that Finn stood behind her and looked at the bruises that littered her body. He was scared that he had hurt her and that she would never let him touch her again. Luna looked at the mirror and smiled at Finn. She turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss, which he turned around and dominated.

He pulled away from Luna and nuzzled against the bite mark her left behind. "I'm sorry," He whispered into her neck.

Luna pulled him away from her and pecked him on the lips. "You didn't hurt me, love. It was just your instincts." She replied.

Finn furrowed his brows and pulled down his robe to show Luna's bruised shoulder. She looked back in the mirror and shook her head. "This is my instincts? To hurt you? To bruise you?" He asked. "I'm a monster, Luna."

Finn had felt guilty on what he had done to Luna. He hated being a vampire, he hated the burden on him of being a monster. But Luna always assured him that she loved him and his monster.

If having the cure in his hands meant that he wouldn't be this beast no more, then he would have a happy life with Luna and not be this monster that's just there to kill and scare little children into being the boogeyman. But, he couldn't change the past even if he wanted to. Being this monster meant that he would have to watch Luna age without him; if only his witch had something to take away his vampirism so that he could be a human man and not this being that never ages and needs to consume blood.

The blonde witch sighed and said, "But, you aren't a monster, Finn. You are something more, a man, but not a monster. You can control yourself, you are nothing like your siblings." She cupped his cheeks and pecked him on his lips. "I love you for you, Finn. And you cannot change my mind." She ran her fingers down his unclothed chest and laid a kiss where his heart was.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I love you too, Luna." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms. "Come. Let's get cleaned up and head downstairs for breakfast." He said. Luna nodded and watched as he de-robed her and himself.

Their short shower turned into an hour of what they left off from last night.

After their rendezvous, they had also changed the bedding due to the blood that was shed. Finn apologizing to her but Luna wouldn't take it because she loved what they had done the night before. He agreed but he told himself that he was going to have to control himself or else he would truly hurt her.

From what he remembered, Rebekah phrased it as "Pulling an Edward Cullen." Whatever that meant. This modern world was giving him a headache at times.

Everyone was downstairs eating their breakfast, Finn and Luna included. She was sitting in his lap while they feed each other, she can tell his inner vampire was happy because anytime she would turn so Finn could feed her he would nuzzle against the bite mark.

"So, after Fred and George flew away and burnt Umbridge's clothes clean off, Peeves-" Hermione stopped short and looked out the window.

Elijah farrowed his brows and took Hermione's hand in his. "What is it, Elskan?"

Hermione stood up and said, "Someone broke through the ward."

"How?" Rebekah asked. Hermione shrugged and looked to Luna who had a faraway look in her eyes.

All the Mikaelsons stood tall and speed towards the door, but Elijah beat them to it. He stopped and told his family to move away from the door, so he can see who it was. Elijah opens the door, and his eyes goes huge and he says, "Aya."

Aya smirks and says, "Hello sire."

* * *

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Subtle smut is perfect smut to me! Not too graphic for you my lovely readers, but I do hope y'all enjoyed the update. Thanks to my lovely friends for helping me with some stuff and the YouTube videos giving me advice for this type of smut, but I hope you enjoyed, and I will see y'all a next. Bye, bye!

P.S. thanks to my bestest friend in the world _Polkadottedgiraffe11_ for letting me borrow some smut from her story _Ties That Bind_ which is really good tbh and for helping me fix it too. Thanks, _Polkadottedgiraffe11_!

_Witch's Brew-Peter Cincotti_

_Witchcraft-Frank Sinatra_


	17. Break

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, short chapter but it's a chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. And hello to all my new readers and followers!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 16 Break **

"Aya," Elijah said. He was in shock. He hasn't seen her in years. She hasn't changed. Both physically and mentally.

Aya Al-Rashid was a five-foot-seven, to any human or any other supernatural she was built like a goddess, vicious as a viper. Aya was a gorgeous, young-looking, woman of African descent in her mid-20s with natural black short hair, dark brown wide eyes and full lips.

Aya stood tall, she had her hands behind her back. Her leader had one of his little minions keeping an eye on the Mikaelsons for a while. Aya got word out that the Originals had come back and that lead Tristan to having the Strix to look into the family.

She was surprised to see a ward around the house, it was strong as well. So, she had to get two of the loyal Strix witches, the Sisters, to get rid of the ward for a while.

So, here she was, standing in front of her sire with his family right behind him. But, what surprised her was that a bushy haired brunette stood beside him with grace, as if she was a queen to his king.

He narrowed his brown eyes and pushed Aya in one of the pillars with his hand around her neck. "Aya, what are you doing here?" Elijah demanded.

The female vampire that was being gripped by Elijah's hands, choked out. "Here to see you, sire."

Elijah scoffed and tightened his grip on her neck. "I don't believe you, Aya." He looked back to Hermione to do the truth teller spell. She zapped Aya in the gut this led to Elijah to letting her go and looking at her dead in the eyes. "Aya, as your sire, I command you to tell me why you're here." He demanded.

Aya stood tall and looked to Elijah with scared eyes. She said in a monotoned voice, "I am here on behalf of Tristan De Martel. He had gotten news from Lucien that you were leaving that little town in Virginia to come back to New Orleans. To take over the Strix. He's wants to destroy you and take down your family. Tristan wants our witches to unsire your family from us, so we can kill you all."

Elijah looked to his lover with natural blank stare. Hermione gave him a questionable look, but he knew that he would explain it to her later or show her through the Pensive. He looked back to Aya and said, "I have no use for the Strix for the moment, so you can go back to Tristan and tell him that he wants to meet me face to face like a man then he is allowed to do so." He patted Aya's cheek and watched her speed away with the other witches.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, 'Lijah." Hermione said. Elijah nodded and took Hermione in his arms where they could be more private in their very long conversation.

In their room Elijah summed up on what the Strix were. "I wanted to assemble minds curious about the world and eager to improve it, along with the time and circumstance to do so. My desire was to create an elite brotherhood devoted to a new, better civilization. It was naive. Eventually, I was forced to abandon them once I realized I'd cultivated a legion of ego-maniacal sociopaths."

"They become all like Kol, didn't they?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly." He said.

Hermione chuckled and crossed her legs on the bed. "You're such a Ravenclaw." She commented. Elijah chuckled and took Hermione into his arms. "But, you don't need the Strix to show that you're powerful, Elijah, you have your family and that's all you need."

Elijah nodded and rubbed her hands. "But, I just might take the Strix back over if need be."

"Elijah." Hermione moaned. She rolled her eyes and laid her against the pillow. _Why does he want this? Why doesn't he want to be just us and no minions? _She thought.

"Only for yours and Luna's protection." Elijah said. "I want you two to be safe and not be influenced by the Sisters. Those witches are dangerous and will corrupted the both of you if they had their way." He implored.

She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Then what do you plan on doing?" She asked.

Elijah smirked and cupped her cheeks. "I know just the witch and her family that can take down Tristan and his minions." Hermione gave him a half ass smile and was pulled into a kiss which lead them into something extra.

That afternoon Elijah had called Josette Laughlin, aka Josette Parker, to talk to her about her brother and sister Liv and Luke Parker to see they could come and take down another coven that is using dark magic. Which she agreed if she could come with them as supervision and he was happy to oblige by it.

†

Aya and the witches came back to the Strix mansion, but Aya was in a daze after the spell the witch did to her. She couldn't believe that she just spoke the truth about why she was there and what Tristian planned. _These witches have gotten them beat._ Aya thought.

Aya went to Tristan's study while the witches went to their room to see if they can take down the strange Mikaelson witches.

Tristan was in a meeting with Lucien and the rest of his companions when Aya walked in. "Ah! There she is, my right-hand woman. What is going on with the Mikaelsons? What did they have to say?" He asked.

Aya sighed. "They are stronger. They're different as well, Tristan."

"Ah, it's those witches." Lucien said. He stood up from his set and said, "I meet one of them at the Mikaelson ball I was invited, thanks to your witches, Tristian." The said vampire only nodded his head. "They were quite eluring, I can see why Finn and Elijah were so captivated by them." Lucien took a swing of his whiskey and said, "But they are no match for my Alexis."

"Alexis is only a seer, Lucien." Tristian muttered. "What about Davina?" He asked. "What news do we have on her?"

"Davina Claire's whereabouts are still unknown. It just seems like she vanished out of thin air." Aya said.

Tristan hummed and took the last bit of drink of his whiskey. "Get the Sisters to continue to do their locator spell and find Davina." He demanded.

Aya nodded and walked towards the green house to find the other Sisters so they can find their potential member.

The Sisters still couldn't find Davina. What they didn't know was that Davina was under great protection, Carla knew that the Louisiana witches were deadly and feral, they wanted power and not peace. There was no way the Sisters were getting Davina.

Aya had given Tristan an update, but she was surprised to see Aurora there as well. "Milady," Aya said. Aurora nodded her head to her brother's right-hand lady.

Aurora De Martel had green eyes and straight red hair with thin eyebrows and a wide smile that is quite endearing. She looks quite youthful, with her slim features and bone structure.

Her brother on the other hand, Tristan was a man of average build with dirty blonde hair and beady blue eyes. He dressed well, in suits and ties, in a similar manner to his sire.

Tristan and Aurora De Martel were night and day, every opposite to the world.

"Any news, Aya?" Tristan asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing. It's like she is cloaked." Aya started to pace back and forth, biting her nails.

"How?" Aurora asked. "The Sisters have undone many cloaking spells in the past, this one can't be so different."

"But, it is." Aya said. She looked to the leader of the Strix and his sister. "Sister Ariane even tried to decloak the spell but nothing. Whoever is keeping her safe is doing a damn good job about it."

Aurora scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Poppy cock," She exclaimed. "The Trinity can take down The Originals while the Sisters could take down these two unknown witches you talked about." Aurora looked to Lucien and asked, "What were their names again, love?"

Lucien said, "Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood."

"Hermione Granger? One third of the Golden Trio?" Tristan asked.

"Yes." Lucien drawled out. "Tristan, what aren't you telling us?"

Tristan sighed and looked from his 'friend' to his sister. "Hermione Granger was part of the Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and is now an Auror, she is also an Auror but why is she here?"

"And this Ron Weasley?" Lucien asked.

"God knows." Tristan said.

Aurora looked to Lucien and they both looked like they had the same idea. Aurora excused herself and went to talk to Sister Ariane about finding this Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. What her brother didn't know won't hurt him.

†

The next couple of days had the Mikaelsons on their toes since Aya decided to march her way into the ward like she owned the plantation. So, Luna and Hermione with a little help from Ginny and the Weasley twins, to make it more aware of intruders.

Jo, Liv and Luke had met the Mikaelsons at Roussos's to talk about wanting to keep everyone safe, especially Caroline and Matt since one was human and the other was a baby vampire. Liv and Luke agreed to help if they helped them get Jo's powers back and to take down their father, the Mikaelsons accepted the challenge.

Kol and Rebekah had gone with Jo to find her father and the remaining Gemini Coven, which worked because Jo made her father go to the Prison World where Kai resides at the moment, she got her powers back and is now the leader of the Gemini Coven.

Back in New Orleans Liv and Luke had sat down with Luna as she explained to them that she had two visions, one of Aurora and Lucien stealing both Harry and Ron but in two different ways. Luna opened her mind to Liv and Luke and showed the twins how her friends were taken.

One was where Ron was in the twins' shop and he was knocked out by Aurora while in another vision Harry was walking home to Ginny and Harry was put under a sleeping spell by Lucien's lover. And they were both being tortured. So, Luna was trying to come up with ways to make sure Harry or Ron weren't going to get taken and then it hit them.

Elijah had come up with an idea for he, Klaus and Finn to go into the Strix mansion to take back his rightful place.

What they didn't know was that Luna and the Parker twins have other ideas. They were going to make sure the brothers were not going in blind.

•

The Strix mansion was a beautiful colonial mansion of historically significant, the mansion was built in Elijah's image for his members, but it was turned into a slaughterhouse, similar to the Abattoir.

When the older Mikaelson men walked into the Strix mansion the meeting had barely began when Klaus kicked down the doors with a huge smirk on his face.

Elijah barley shed an eyelash to his brother when his eyes meet Aurora, Tristan and Lucien's eyes. "Gentlemen, are we not invited?" He asked.

"Elijah," Tristan said. "Why are you here?" He asked. Tristan's eyed went to Aya's, who was looking down at her shoes.

The second oldest Mikaelson smirked and fixed his cuff links. He walked by one of Tristan's fireplaces and picked the dust off of it while Aurora gave flirty eyes to Klaus. The hybrid only looked straight towards Lucien with narrowed eyes. "So, no greetings?" He asked.

Tristan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "There will be no greetings for you, sire. You all left and compelled us."

Klaus sighed and had more interest in his nails while Finn shook his head and kept his eyes on the Strix minions.

Elijah had the blankest stare on his face. "I am your sire, you show me some respect." He demanded.

"I will show you respect when I show you out my door," Tristan said. "You know nothing about us, when you left us you left behind a new generation. You left what you couldn't start, sire."

"Ah. I see, so it is loyalty that you want." Elijah chuckled and shook his head. "I have no loyalty for those you seek to destroy my family. So, I have no loyalty towards my family? What does that you, Tristan? Does that not make you equal? I do not understand, is that not equal?"

The Strix members now felt uncomfortable with Elijah's question. Hell, they were afraid of his challenge now. It was as if they were now thinking about how Tristan always preached about Elijah being disloyal.

"You abandoned us." Tristan pointed his fingers to Elijah as if he was a child.

"I did, but Mikael was ready to kill us, he hunted us like as we were shepherds in a field ready to die for food. Don't you remember that he slaughtered the remaining Strix members, and you talk about disloyalty, Tristan. You talk about my leaving you, but you preach to this lot of killers that I did not create. But, I suspect that you want proof, or that you never believed that. You compelled these poor souls otherwise." He took a breath and sighed. "You're a serpent in the garden, a poisonous serpent. And I am here to set things right, to take over what was rightfully mine. I am its founder, you are just a pompous weasel that made the Strix into something that it's not. Step aside, Tristan De Martel." He said.

Tristan hated being belittled like a child. His father tried him and his sister the same way, and he felt like a king leading the Strix, so he wasn't going to get it taken away by his sire. "No." He growled.

"You have no official claim over the Strix!" Elijah exclaimed. "As so think you possess over it, you don't."

Klaus and Finn narrowed their eyes when some of the Strix minions tried to go after Elijah after a silent command came from Aurora, but that didn't last long with both of the brothers pulled six Strix member's hearts out of their chests. This had the Trinity on their toes.

"A challenge to the death to take back what was rightfully theirs." Elijah declared. He took off his suit jacket as did Tristan. He handed it to Lucien as they started to circle each other. Aya had made a circle for his sire and the leader.

The battle was painfully long, as Elijah had the upper hand and started to get a few hits in. Elijah threw Tristan out of his study. Elijah threw down Tristan to the ground, the older Mikaelson took Tristan hand and broke it while staring at Aurora and Lucien who didn't seem all that fazed by it. Elijah had the perfect opportunity to shove his hand through Tristan's chest but one of the Strix members decided to hit the back of Elijah's head which made him very mad.

Klaus howled his Viking call and went after Lucien while Finn put his arm around Aurora's neck. Elijah had his hand in one of the Strix member's chest ready to make Aurora watch as he tried to take his first protégée's heart out, but, they were stopped short by the Sisters who was giving them aneurisms.

The brothers let go of the Trinity and held their heads. The de Martel siblings and Lucien stood tall over their sires, they smirked at the struggling Mikaelsons and was ready for the Sisters to do the spell to keep the family, or lack thereof, in a cell to keep them locked away until they unsire form them.

"Now you will feel our rather as of what you have done to us." Lucien said.

He looked to Ariane for the spell, but everything stopped when they heard a faint pop coming from different directions.

The Sisters and the Trinity looked up to find two red headed twins looking back at them with huge smirks, the next pop came from what to be their little sister with a black shaggy haired boy next to her then finally the last pop showed a blond headed witch with a bushy haired witch and fraternal twins stopping the sisters.

"Get them." Tristan commanded his lackies. The minions went after the twins, but they were blasted away by them away which had Finn snap their necks. He smirked at the twins but was blindsided by two of the Sisters.

"Show thy true beast, hide the man and show something dangerous underneath." The Sisters said unison. Sister Ariane saw a small vision of Finn being something different, something monstrous. He showed his true face to them and it was something darker to the world. The Sisters exposed a creature that cannot die.

Finn fell to his knee and started to groan, he felt his knees break and his face change. He growled as his eyes changed red and his teeth elongated. Sister Ariane's eyes went huge when Finn's eyes landed on her and her sisters, she tried to stop him when he charged at her. So, she grabbed her sister's hands and closed their eyes for the impacts, but nothing happened.

When they opened their eyes, they saw Finn with Luna in his arms drinking her blood. The room went silent. Finn fell to his knees and finally let go of Luna and let out a deep sigh, in his blind rage he didn't know who he had attacked but their blood was glorious. He looked down with smirk and saw his beloved witch passed out in his arms.

"Luna?" He questioned. Heightened hearing or not, he laid his ear on her chest and heard the murmur of her heart beat which let him have a sigh of relief. But, he got this weird pain coming from his side. Finn looked down and found a dagger sticking out of his right side, he looked back up to Luna who looked like sleeping beauty to him. He slowly pulled the dagger out and threw it away.

He looked back to Luna who he had placed in his lap and cradled her body. Finn heard a whooshing sound coming from all around him as he held her. When he looked up he saw that Tristan was gone along with the Sisters, Aurora and Lucien. He looked back to his family and shook his head. "I am so sorry." He muttered to Luna and kissed her forehead.

Ginny kneeled next to them and asked, "Is she alive?"

Finn nodded. "She is." He rubbed his thumb over Luna's still warmed cheek and rocked her back and forth.

"What happened?" Klaus asked. He and Elijah were too distracted by taking down the Strix to see what the bloody witches were doing to his brother. He vaguely saw Finn get darker and his true vampiric features came through.

"Those witches made some spell to show my true nature." Finn said. He looked back to Luna with a small whimper. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Luna, his precious witch. "I felt something wrong with me, something felt off, but I enjoyed it." Finn shook his head and nuzzled into Luna's neck where his mate mark lays.

Ginny laid her hand on Finn's shoulder and said, "Whatever it was forget it, Finn. You need to be here for Luna and help her heal." He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

Elijah sighed and looked to the Parker twins. "Thank you," He said. "You are forever in our debts for saving us."

Liv nodded while Luke crossed his arms. "You're welcome. We wanted to help, Luna saw something, and we wanted to act on it."

Finn raised his head and looked to the twins. "What did she see?" He asked.

The twins look to each other with worried glances, it was as if they were communicating to each other by their thoughts. They looked back to Finn and sighed.

"Luna saw Harry and Ron being taken by that red head and her goofy looking lover." Luke responded.

"Aurora and Lucien?" Klaus asked.

Liv nodded. "Yeah. She saw them getting tortured by those two, so she saw a third option by coming here and taking care of them, but I guess it didn't work so well."

"They got away." Elijah said. "But, they won't get far. Aya will come back to me, she was very loyal to me, hated Tristan to her very core. So, she would help us."

"How do you know?" Harry asked. "This Aurora and Lucien could still find a way to hurt Ron and I."

Elijah smirked when he felt someone behind him. He turned around to find Aya, she stood tall and looked towards her sire and only her sire.

Aya fell to her knee and placed her hand on her chest. "Sire," She said.

"Stand, Aya." He demanded. Elijah looked to his protégée with a small smirk. "I want you to keep an eye on those three, give me updates on them if they try anything to harm my family and my queen."

"Queen?" She asked. Now Aya was curious. A memory hit her when she first arrived at the plantation, she saw a girl beside her sire that looked to be someone he would have by his side.

Elijah farrowed his brow and meshed his lips. "Yes, Hermione Granger is my significant other and I want to upmost protection on her. And if I smell any deceit coming from you, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand, is that clear?"

Aya firmly nodded. "Yes, sire."

"Good." Elijah said. He looked back to his family and Hermione's family with worried looks on their faces. "We should head home before they try to come back with vengeance." He said. Everyone nodded, they either apparated or speed away.

Finn went straight to his room with a stilled Luna in his arms. He laid her down on his bed as he speed to his bathroom and back to clean the blood off of her neck. He whipped away his tears and muttered, "I am so sorry, my love. I didn't mean to hurt you." He laid his head on her stomach and prayed to the old Gods for forgiveness for hurting Luna.

Back in the living room Liv and Luke were taking to the Weasleys', Harry and Hermione about taking down the Sisters while in another room Elijah was taking to his siblings on wanting to get rid of the Trinity sooner than they think.

Later that night, Luna had woken up. It was dark with the crickets singing and the wolves howling songs to their mates. She stretched her limbs over her head and popped her neck to make the stiffness going away. Luna noticed that Finn wasn't neck to her, she looked around the room until she found him in the corner of the bed room with a pensive look on his face.

Luna crawled out of bed and stood next to Finn. "If you keep looking at that wall you might set it on fire." Luna said.

Finn smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. He just kept thinking about what happened at that moment from going after the Sisters to having Luna practically dead in his arms.

Luna took his hand and laid it on her head, she wanted to open her mind to her as he did with her to show her how he grew up and was stuck daggered for quite some time.

They closed their eyes and in the next second, they saw themselves back in the Strix mansion, but it was in Luna's point of view.

Finn farrowed his brows when he saw the Sisters doing a small spell on him. Finn watched as he saw himself change into something darker, he saw his true face. Finn had devilish red eyes and elongated teeth with grey veiny skin. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was a different version of himself that he never knew existed.

Finn watched on as he saw Luna zapping away one of the Strix as she charged towards a fury looking Finn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Finn watched in horror as he saw his darker self-bite his beloved.

The older Original took Luna's hand in his, he watched as he fell to his knees with an unconscious Luna in his arms pull at his hair. Finn watched as he let go of Luna and looked around with confusion in his eyes.

Luna let go of Finn's hand and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry." Finn muttered. He pulled her close to his person and rubbed her back. "Luna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Those witches did something to me."

Luna pulled away from Finn and laid her hand on his cheeks. "I didn't know the spell they used. It seemed quite foreign to me."

Finn nodded and pulled away from Luna, he started to pace back and forth. "Those witches are powerful."

Luna smiled and took Finn's hands in hers. "But I and my friends are stronger."

Finn smirked and pulled his beloved into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead, he moved his lips down to hers and depended the kiss. Luna wrapped her arms his neck and ran her fingers through his neck and down his back. Finn smirked into the kissed and started to touch her lower back under her shirt, she was smooth and soft.

The older Mikaelson tossed Luna on to the bed and tickle her which lead to Luna to giggle and zap Finn on the forehead. He smirked and pulled her into his arms. "I love you." He muttered.

Luna kissed his chin and cheek. "I love you too." She cuddled into his neck and placed her hand on his chest.

The couple listened to the crickets and katydids sing way into the night

†

It was late into the night, Marcel was in his study looking back on some business that the Mayor wanted to go over with him. The proportion was ridiculous, but he went with it. he was too far into the new plan that he didn't hear some of his night walkers get attacked by a familiar stranger.

His study doors flew open and in came a fierce looking woman. Marcel farrowed his eyes and went into attack mode, but the stranger was faster and threw him into the stairs. Marcel got a broken piece of the stair and came face to face with a woman who took the stake threw it into one of his night walkers.

Marcel narrowed his eyes and growled, "Who are you?"

The female smirked and said, "I am Aya."

"Marcel." He responded. "What can I do you for?" He asked.

"I have a proportion for you, Mr. Gerard." She said in her smooth British voice.

Marcel placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "And that is?"

"Keep your kingdom from going under by the Mikaelsons."

Marcel had his serious face for two seconds before cracking a smile and started to belly laugh. "Yeah right. You're crazy, lady. Look the only way the Mikaelsons aren't getting my home is that if they pried from my cold, dead hands."

"Have you meet the witches that they house?" Aya asked. "I was attacked by six of them. They are fierce and very protective of the Original family. I am in alliance with the Originals, but that doesn't mean from one protegee to another, we can't protect each other."

Marcel sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Who's your sire?"

Aya smirked and titled her head like a dog. "Elijah."

Marcel scoffed and muttered, "Figures."

"I can help you, Marcel. The few people that have followed me want to be aligned with Elijah again, and not with Tristan De Martel. But I will help you keep your kingdom from going under. What do you say?" Aya stuck her hand out waiting for him to say yay or nah on the offer.

Marcel loved the idea of wanting to keep his home safe from the Mikaelsons, but he was feeling sketchy about Aya. Since she said that she was still aligned with Elijah he didn't know if he should believe her or not. His head was telling him one thing, while his gut-which he usually listened to-was telling him to run the other way!

Marcel signed and took her hand in his. He pulled Aya close to him and pulled her into a kiss which had both shocked them, but in a good way. Marcel pulled away from Aya and gave her his usual charming smile. "I accept."

Aya smirked and kissed his cheek. "You sly vampire." He smirked and watched Aya walk away with a sway in her hips.

He smirked and told Diego and Thierry to get rid of the bodies of his night walkers. Marcel has plans to keep his home in one place, and he wasn't going to let the Mikaelsons take it over again.

* * *

Author's Notes: I do hope y'all enjoy the update, this was different for me, but I enjoyed it. I will see y'all a next time, bye, bye!

_Break-Three Days Grace_


	18. Magic

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so today's update will be where Kol gets his powers back which I'm excited for! Also, his wand is actually my wand from Pottermore. Also, hello to all my new readers. I hope y'all enjoy the update!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 17 Magic**

A week later, it was close to Thanksgiving and for the family they had traditions. They wanted a huge feast for the family, so Klaus as usual had to plan it out. Hermione owled some of her friends to come over on Thanksgiving for the feast so everyone could meet everyone.

Kol had just decided to ask Hermione if she can take him back to the wizarding world so that he can explore it just a little bit more. Hermione gave in, so she, Elijah and Kol were off.

The younger Mikaelson could remember that fateful date of getting his wand.

•

_It was three months prior to everything going on. Luna had taken some of the Mikaelsons Wizarding World so that Kol can get his magic back. __The younger Original was very excited to have his magic activated by Snape. _

_At Hogwarts, Snape had taken Kol into his office to have Kol's magic come to light since it has been dormant for quite some time. _

"_Now, Kol, I want you to concentrate on an object and focus your energy on that." Snape said as he guided Kol. Snape felt that this Original didn't have his magic no more, so he was afraid to see if it wasn't there no more. "Think of when you were little, and you watched your mother do her magic, or the local witch practice her magic to heal someone in your village. Focus on that memory, Kol." _

_Kol nodded and closed his eyes. He went back in time to when he was ten years old and practicing magic for the first time, he moved a chicken feather on its own or when he tried his hand at changing the weather when it was raining one day. He felt that magic move within him, he felt that energy move from his hands to his heart, to his center where the magic lays. _

_Kol opened his eyes and had exploded some of Snape's pensives. This had Snape on the edge. _I guess Kol still has that magic in him. _Snap thought. It was powerful and dark but had a balance of light in it as well. _

_Kol sighed and shook his head. "Is that how your magic works?" He asked. _

_Snape nodded. "It is. Yours is very powerful, Kol." _

"_Wow." He muttered. Kol stood up and flexed his hands, he has never felt this different before in his life. Yes, when he changed into a vampire his body felt different, everything felt heightened, but with this it was like two souls fighting in one body. He was now a witch vampire hybrid, the first of his kind. He muttered, "Magnificent." _

"_But, control yourself, Mr. Mikaelson. Your magic is a precious thing to us witches and wizards." Snape instructed. _

_Kol nodded and stood tall. "I will do my best." The couple had walked in on the lesson and saw some of the shattered Pensives. Kol shrugged sheepily and bit the inside of his cheek. _

"_But, the best way to control it is by a wand." Luna said. "Let's go to Ollivanders." Kol nodded and followed Luna with his brother and sister. __"If you want to activate your magic, you have to have a wand." Luna said. Kol nodded and followed Luna Ollivanders' Wand Shop. _

_Garrick Ollivanders was helping a young witch with her new wand, he waved goodbye to her and went back into his office. When he heard his bell go off he rushed down stairs and exclaimed when he saw Luna Lovegood with very strange people around her. __Luna, Finn, Rebekah and Kol walked into the shop. _

"_Luna Lovegood!" Ollivanders pulled Luna into his arms as she was a loyal friend. He pulled away and cupped her cheeks. "12 ½" length, dark wood wand that has a tulip at the end of it. It isn't that flexible, and the core has Unicorn hair." He said from memory. He took his hands away from her cheeks and looked to the three strangers. "I could never forget a wand like yours, deary." He pointed out to the siblings. _

_The blond witch pulled her wand out which made Ollivanders smiled when he held it in his hands again. Ollivanders gave back her wand and asked, "Now, I know you aren't here for a new wand, my dear." _

_Luna shook her head. "No, I'm not. But, my friend Kol is." _

_Kol stood next to Luna and took Ollivanders hand in his. "Kol Mikaelson, at your service." _

"_Garrick Ollivanders," The older man shook his hand. "I'm happy to meet you, son. You're the talk of the Wizarding World, all of you. The Originals. Quite a family and history to this world." He said. _

"_You know about us?" Rebekah asked. _

_Ollivanders nodded. "Yes, Madame. Sadly, Rita Skeeter tried to lie and say you're all monsters just like the vampires here, but I don't feel it." _

_Rebekah smiled and looked down at her shoes while Finn smirked and Kol stood tall with pride. _

"_Well, let's get down to business. Shall we?" He asked. Ollivanders clapped his hands and walked towards his latter to find a perfect wand for Kol Mikaelson. The first wand he picked up was 10-inch cherry wood wand with wolfsbane as the core. _

_Kol flicked the wand with action and some of the wands exploded. Ollivanders jumped as did Finn and Rebekah. _

"_Kol!" Rebekah exclaimed. _

"_Sorry." Kol gave Ollivanders back the wand. _

_Ollivanders sighed. "I'm quite sorry, Kol. Let's find another, shall we?" He went below one of his shelves and found another. 13-inch red wood wand with Veela core. _

_Kol tried again and caught one of the globes on fire which had Luna to put it out with her magic. He sighed disappointedly and shook his head. "I guess I'm not meant to have my magic again, aren't I?" _

_Luna placed her hand on his shoulder. "You will, just finding the perfect wand is quite a pain in the head." _

_Kol nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back to Ollivanders who gave him a special wand that has been collecting dust for the past few months. _

_While they were talking, Ollivanders walked into the back of the closet and saw a wand box that was the color of moss in the woods. He grabbed it with a small smirk on his face. "This one, I can feel it." Ollivanders muttered. _

_Ollivanders took the wand out of the box and gave the wand to Kol with a huge smile on his face. The wand was 12 ½ inches long that was made of pine wood and had Dragon heartstring core. The wand had a slight curve to it at the tip while the base had a in crave twine on it. _

_Kol turned the wand and a light came over him, he could swear he heard a choir was angels singing but that could be his imagination. The wand had spoken, it found its owner. _

_Ollivanders smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Excellent!" He exclaimed. "Now the wand is special, Dragon heartstring is quite special to our universe. Yes, a few death eaters had it in their wands, but I can sense that you have a good heart, an old soul, but a good heart." _

_Kol nodded and played with his wand while Luna paid for it. Finn and Rebekah watched their younger brother play with his new wand, Kol was very excited about his new wand. He couldn't wait to use it on Klaus, he had to ask Fred or George is they knew spells to turn Klaus into a frog for a day. _

"_Don't do anything stupid, brother." Finn commented. _

_Kol scoffed and looked to his older brother. "Whatever, Finn." He muttered. _

_Finn shook his head and look to his sister. "Are you sure you don't want to activate your magic either?" He asked. _

_Rebekah shrugged. "I don't know. I hate being a vampire at times, but I never really practiced my magic while we were humans. So, I don't think I want to cross that bridge anymore, brother." Finn nodded and crossed his arms. "What about you?" _

_Finn shook his head. "No, I'm fine just the way I am." He responded. _

_The older Mikaelson could never see himself with magic again because he had never practiced either. He hated magic; yes, but he wanted to be human again, and not a wizard. He liked the way he was, and the way things were going with Luna were excellent as well. _

†

On the Hogwarts Express, Kol was in his own little world when a candy trolley came by. Hermione had gotten a chocolate frog and a cauldron cake while Elijah got three blood lollies, two for him and one for Kol.

Elijah watched as Hermione opened her chocolate frog and caught it before it jumped away, she ate the frog's head as the magic left its poor soul. Elijah chuckled and sucked on his blood lolli. Hermione smiled as she got Helga Hufflepuff as her card.

"I remember her." Elijah commented. he took the card and looked to the red headed Hufflepuff that had the smile on her face. "When my family and I were in Scotland, hiding from our father at the time, I had come across a damsel in distress. She was in turmoil with some strange creature, so I had to do what my gut told me to do."

"Very Gryffindor of you." Hermione responded.

Elijah chuckled and pulled Hermione into his arms. "Helga even rewarded me with a long stay at Hogwarts, to also show her my more vampiric side of my life." Hermione nodded and took a bite of her cauldron cake, Elijah opened his mouth with those sinful puppy eyes looking back at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a piece. "But, when I showed her she was quite shocked, she thought it was true magic. So, she showed me her magic and it was quite different than from what I saw growing up, it was beautiful." Elijah smirked and shook his head. "I told Helga that I would keep her secret safe, and to this day I have and will." He vowed.

"Hufflepuff, I say." Hermione commented.

Elijah belly laughed and pulled Hermione in for a kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her person. Elijah moved his hands down her thighs while his other hand moved up the back of her neck. Her hand found his back as she wracked her nails down his back. Elijah nipped at her bottom lip, she hissed and moaned. Elijah smirked, his inner vampire was purring and calling for his lover to come out and continue what they had left off. But, stopped when they both heard someone clear their throat.

Elijah's narrowed his brown eyes at his younger brother, he had to put away his inner beast before things had gotten out of control.

"There are other rooms around here that you two can shag." Kol said. He crossed his arms and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Am I wrong?"

Elijah growled and was ready to lunge at Kol, but Hermione to the older Mikaelson. She shook her head and sighed. "Sorry, Kol." She muttered. He nodded and continued to look outside. Hermione sighed and cuddled next to Elijah. "Just stay calm. When we get to Hogwarts, I want to show you something while Kol is training with Snape." Elijah nodded and nuzzled his nose into her bushy hair.

When they finally arrived, Hagrid guided Hermione and co to the castle. It was dark, so the castle looked beautiful lighten up at night. Hermione saw the awed looks of Elijah, but Kol's was priceless. When they got to the castle she guided them through the ward and gave them a tour of the castle, the moving stairs had Kol excited, but Elijah had a bit of motion sickness.

Kol was dropped off at Snape's office while Hermione showed her second favorite part of the castle.

When the couple got down to the dungeons Elijah was a bit skeptical about this dark part of the castle. He gave Hermione a questionable look when she stood in front of a very tall black stain sheet.

"This mirror is special," Hermione muttered. "It shows you your deepest desires. It's it showed Harry his parents, Dumbledore his lover and me…" She stopped and placed her hand on the sheet. Hermione pulled it off to show a ten-foot-tall mirror. "This is the Mirror of Erised."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, keeping her mind on what she desired the most in life; her job was one of them, but love of another. Elijah stood behind his lover as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. Hermione smiled and ran her fingers over his arms.

Elijah growled and nipped the junction of her shoulder. "What have you desired, my love?" He asked.

Hermione moaned when she felt him nip at her neck. She said one word that surprised him. "You." She muttered. Elijah smirked and turned his lover around and pulled her into a deep kiss.

What the couple didn't know was that the other desire of Hermione was to have a child and be married to Elijah in the future, but in his world, he is a vampire and can't have children. That didn't stop Hermione from trying her hand at a potion to have children with a sterile vampire.

The couple pulled away from each other after making out like teenagers for a bit. Hermione pulled away from him and walked behind the mirror as Elijah stood in front of it. "What do you desire, 'Lijah?" She asked.

Elijah looked at it like a normal mirror, he smirked to himself as he fixed his hair and noticed he and Hermione's lips were redden from their kissing. He looked back to the mirror and saw that his family still alive, a new generation of Mikaelsons running around and lastly Hermione in a white dress looking back at him. He shocked. In all his thousand years of living he had never had someone be any more accurate than this mirror. _This mirror couldn't be anymore right. _He thought.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

Elijah cleared his throat and fixed his hair. "Well, I can say it basically saw my soul."

Hermione chuckled and stood next to Elijah with her hand resting on his elbow. "That's what Erised is, it shows your deepest secrets without even knowing it." She said.

Elijah smirked and kissed her crown. "Indeed." He muttered. Elijah wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. "What did you mean by Dumbledore's lover?" He asked.

"In your world you have open couples who are in a relationship with the same sex, but, well back then, in our world that is a bit taboo." Hermione said.

Elijah farrowed his brows and turned his back to the mirror to look at her. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "Everyone is just small minded in our world, we see ourselves with the opposite sex and not the same sex. Dumbledore confided in me and had told me that he had a love interest back in the fifties. Gellert Grindelwald."

"I have heard of him," Elijah muttered. "I had meet him briefly before he was taken away to Azkaban."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Voldemort had killed him actually."

"That is quite a coincidence." Elijah said. He had taken her hands and rubbed his thumb over her scarred knuckles.

"It was." Hermione said. "But, I don't even know if Dumbledore even told Grindelwald about his interest in him. But, now I can see why he didn't."

Elijah nodded and kissed both of her hands. He was happy to have meet and fallen in love with Hermione in this point in his life. He didn't know where he would be right now if Hermione didn't pop, literally, into his life. She was a very magical young lady.

Elijah or his family were never predigest against same sex lovers. If humans or any other supernatural creature want to be in a relationship with the same sex then he or his family didn't judge by what people did behind closed doors, but it was their actions that said a lot about them. So, same sex couples were none the bother for the Mikaelsons.

"I remember Dumbledore saying something though," Hermione said.

"And that is?" Elijah asked.

"'Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.'" Hermione quoted. Elijah smiled and kissed her forehead. She said, "Come, there is something else I want to show you." Hermione said. She took Elijah's hand and guided him back out of the dungeon and up to Head Mistress McConnell's office.

Once they got there Hermione let go of his hand and walked to the top of the stairs and towards a bookshelf that held something of importance.

While Hermione was looking for the said item, Elijah took the liberty to look around the office. It was quite different than a standard office. It was quite beautiful. There were bookshelves far as the eye can see, something that he was drooling over. Some portrait that were moving. One had caught his eye in particular, it was of an old man, he was looking down at his shoes and not up, which had Elijah scratching his head. He looked back towards the desk after looking at the portrait. There a phoenix by the desk, but it looked quite old, like it was about to shed its life.

"Poor thing." He muttered as he petted the wings. The phoenix purred and looked to Elijah. The magical bird gave a small cry, bursted into flames and turned into ash. Elijah's eyes went huge!

Hermione chuckled behind him, she had watched on to see what Elijah would do to Dumbledore's pet. She was surprised that he even petted the bird at all. "You didn't kill him, if that's what you were thinking." She said.

Elijah sighed and rubbed his hands together. "I knew I didn't kill him, I just got concerned."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over towards her lover and stood beside him. she said, "Fawkes was Dumbledore's pet and Patronus. He's tears can cure poison and deadly bites."

"Incredible." Elijah muttered. The couple watched on as Fawkes came out of his ashes and turned into a baby phoenix. Elijah smiled and cooed at baby Fawkes. Hermione so wished she had a camera right now, seeing Elijah's brown eyes shine like no tomorrow was beautiful and sweet.

Elijah stood tall and looked back to Hermione with a huge smile on his face. "This is amazing, Hermione. These creatures are fantastic."

Hermione smiled from ear to ear. "I will be sure to give you a copy of Newt Scamander's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_." Elijah nodded and looked back to Fawkes who got back on his perch and was looking at the strange man. Hermione tapped on his shoulder and guided him towards a chair. "So, you know the history about the Hogwarts houses, right?" She asked.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Elijah listed off. "I'm very aware, Elskan. I was there when they were invented."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him with a sassy smile. "Alright then. But, I wanted to test something out," She pulled the sorting hat to eye level. "This is the sorting hat that puts first year students into the houses. I want to see what house you belong in."

Elijah eyed the old hat as she placed it on his head. The awoken up and looked around the room, its hollow eyes landed on Hermione. "Ah, Mrs. Granger, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" It asked.

"I am here with my boyfriend Elijah to see which Hogwarts house he belongs to." Hermione said. "Just a curious Cathy."

"Good thinking. Got to make sure a Gryffindor such as yourself is paired off well to another house." Hermione scoffed. The hat hummed and nodded it head. "Now I sense that you're an old soul who is intelligent and proud; you could go to Ravenclaw. But I can also sense that you're brave and determinate; you could go to Gryffindor. Yes, you are cunning at all, maybe Slytherin, my boy." The hat stopped and sighed. "But, I can sense that you are loyal and fair to your peers; you could go to Hufflepuff. So, my gut is telling me that you belong in…RAVENCLAW!" The hat exclaimed.

Hermione took the hat off and muttered a thank you to it. She looked back to her lover with a small smile. "Ravenclaw, I can see it. Are you happy?" She asked.

Elijah stood tall and pulled her by his side. "I'm elated, my love." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss that was prolonged until McConnell had caught them. The couple said goodbye to McConnell and went to find Kol.

After Kol's personal training with Snape, the siblings and Hermione were on their way home.

†

That next day Ginny had popped in with Teddy by her side to visit Luna. Hermione had gone back to the Ministry for an update on her work since she works from New Orleans now, she had also plan to talk to the head of the Ministry to see if she can transfer to the American Magical Congress, so she can be with Elijah. They had yet to give that answer.

Teddy was a bit scared in the new environment. He felt magic in the air, but it was a bit dark to him. Teddy had looked over and found a giant by the doorway, leaning against it while he watched his two aunties talking. Teddy toddled over to the giant and pulled at his pants leg.

Finn was just watching Luna talking to her red headed best friend, when he felt his pants leg being pulled. He looked down and found a red-haired child with bright green eyes looking back at him.

Finn smirked and got down on the child's level. "Well, hello there, little man."

Teddy smiled and rocked on his feet. "Hi. I'm Teddy Lupin and I am three." The little boy held up three fingers with blush on his chubby cheeks.

Finn smiled and said, "I have heard a lot about you, little on." Teddy's eyes went huge as did his smile. Finn chuckled. "My goodness you are getting so big!" He exclaimed.

Teddy giggled. "No, I not. I am only just a kid, mister."

"That you are." Finn chuckled and sat on his hinds. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. Teddy farrowed his brows and shook his head. "I am the one dating your auntie Luna."

Teddy gasped and smiled from ear to ear. "That's cool. Did you know she can see things?" He whispered.

Finn nodded. "I did. She is quite the lady, isn't she?"

"Yeah, auntie Ginny said that Luna and my mum were the best friends." Teddy's hair turned a sad blue color as he looked down at his shoes. "I lost my mummy." He muttered.

Finn sighed and placed his hand on his little shoulder. "I'm quite sorry, Teddy, but you know they will always be in your heart, right?"

Teddy nodded, and his hair went back to a bright purple. "Can you play with me?" He asked.

Finn looked to Ginny and Luna who sat on the sofa watching them. "Let me ask Luna and see what she has to say." Finn turned to Luna without even getting up. He subtly nodded to Teddy, she nodded as a 'go one and have fun'. The older Mikaelson took Teddy's hand as they both walked into the living room with Kolette and La Wanda on their heels. Ginny and Luna were in the living room watching Teddy playing with Finn.

Finn had a small soft spot for children and seeing Teddy just made his heart melt just a little bit.

A little bit later, Ginny explained to Finn that his mother was a Metamorphmagus, which means someone has the ability to change their face, skin, hair and eyes. When Teddy looked at Finn the babe, who is three turned his short, spiky brown hair and hazel-green eyes, with Luna's pale skin. Finn smiled and showed him a few tricks he taught Kolette and La Wanda.

"He likes Finn," Ginny commented. Luna nodded and watched how Finn crossed his eyes and talk to Teddy with a lisp. "Do you see to two having children in the future?" She asked.

"I see it." Luna said. "But, it will be some little ways away."

"I can understand that," Ginny chuckled. "Harry and I want a wedding first before kids."

Luna nodded. "Hermione says the same thing. She wants to get married in the library." Ginny cracked her serious face and laughed.

"Auntie?" Teddy asked. He spread his arms out and asked, more like demanded, to be picked up. Luna placed Teddy in her lap and smothered him with kisses.

"Do you like Finn?" She asked.

Teddy nodded. His hair turned bright pink and whispered, "He's big. He giant."

Luna chuckled and nodded. "He is, love. But he is a gentle giant." She whispered. Luna looked over to her lover who was smirking from ear to ear.

"I be giant?" Teddy exclaimed.

Luna hummed, but smiled to her little nephew. "You might be in the future." She whispered.

Teddy squealed and pulled his aunt in for a hug. He liked Finn, he also liked Nik because he showed Teddy his hybrid eyes while the babe showed his golden wolf eyes back at the grown up. Teddy pulled away from her and smiled. "Can I go play with Finn?" He asked.

"Sure, love." Luna said. She set down Teddy and watched him toddle off to Finn who had both La Wanda and Kolette out and playing on the matte with him.

Teddy sat next to Finn and held onto Kolette while La Wanda rolled back and forth, she was singing and eating food for treats. Luna smiled when she saw a small future of Finn and herself with a child, or three, their lives changed and turned on a dime but in a good way.

Later on, Hermione, Elijah and Kol came home to see Finn with a child on his chest. Teddy turned around and squealed when he saw his favorite auntie. "Mione!" His hair turned brown while his eyes turned a similar color, he was a mini version of Hermione and Elijah.

Hermione dropped next to Finn and scooped the baby in her arms. "Hello, my little lovely." She smothered him with kisses.

Teddy giggled and tried to push his auntie away. "No, auntie, Mione. No kisses." He said with a lisp. He continued to giggle until Hermione stopped and kissed his nose which made him go cross eyed for two seconds.

Hermione chuckled and pulled her nephew into her arms. "Well, I can see you already meet Finn."

Teddy nodded. "Yup. He a giant like Hadrig!" Hermione was so close to correcting him, but she let it go. Kol up right and laugh while Elijah and Finn chuckled. "I be giant one day, right?" He asked Hermione.

The bushy haired witch sighed. "I think so, darling. But, I have a spy and his mini me I want you to meet." Teddy's eyes went huge and squealed. Hermione him around towards the second oldest and second younger Mikaelson. "Teddy, this is Elijah and Kol Mikaelson. They are the brothers to Finn."

"Just like Bekah and Nik?" Teddy asked.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly."

Teddy looked back to Elijah and Kol with curious eyes. He pointed to Elijah with a stern look. "You look like spy!"

Elijah chuckled and took Teddy's small hand in his big one. "That you are right. I am a spy."

Teddy gasped and jumped in Hermione's arms. "Have you gotten any bad guys?"

"I was close, but not yet, young man."

Teddy looked to his auntie with exciting eyes. "I be spy and giant one day!" Teddy exclaimed.

Hermione kissed his temple and rubbed his back. "You will be the best spy giant ever."

Teddy howled like a wolf and showed his wolf eyes to his auntie. Hermione smiled, thinking about Lupin when he was alive. She was afraid that he might turn into Lupin, but Klaus assured her that if Teddy had gotten the curse that Teddy would have to kill someone to activate it, this had Hermione's worry go from to a level ten to one hundred.

Kol stood next to Hermione and took Teddy's hand in his. "Hello, little human."

Teddy farrowed his brows and placed his hands on his hips. "I giant, not little. You 'Lijah's mini he."

Kol gave Teddy the stink face and scoffed. "Touché, little man."

Teddy growled and scrunched his lips. This had Hermione chuckle and rubbed his back to calm him down. "Ok darling, let's get you some lunch and a nice play in the graveyard before your nap." She said.

"No nap!" He declared. "Spy giants don't nap."

Hermione shook her head and placed Teddy in the high chair. "Yes, they do. That's how they get big and strong, by taking naps and eating healthy food." Teddy's jaw dropped, and he went to town on his broccoli, carrots and sandwich with a juice box after Hermione set it down in front of him.

An hour later Teddy was sleeping in Finn and Luna's room with Klaus's sweater as his blanket. Before he took his nap, Rebekah was quite surprised to see such a cute, small child in their house. When he looked at Rebekah and his hair went to a bright chrome yellow which she fainted at the site.

Luna had caught Ginny their room, looking at three mysterious red vials and explained what was going on. Luna said she had a vision that Finn would meet his demise if she didn't give these to him.

"But why?" Ginny asked. "And how did you see it?"

Luna sighed and hid the red vials in their safe space. "It is the spell that I saw Sister Ariane make, so Hermione and I copied it from my memory but was added to it." She sighed and looked to her shoes. "I want to save Finn and with these they can help him."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "What do you mean by added to it?" She asked

Luna smiled. "We made it the way it was but added some of our own ingredients to it." She said.

Ginny's eyes went huge. This was a very different Luna Lovegood. "But what did you see what you saw his demise?"

"Death." Luna muttered.

Ginny's jaw dropped, she knew that her best friend could tap into her seer side, but this was new and dark. "Knowing you, you and Hermione will figure it out." Ginny responded.

Luna nodded and hugged Ginny. "Thank you." Luna muttered. Ginny rubbed her best friends back and sighed. The red head thought back to Luna in Hogwarts, she was quirky yes, but her best friend found her back bone with this family and she was going to protect her one and only at all cost.

†

Klaus and Caroline decided to go to the Abattoir, for some reason Klaus got this gut eating feeling in his stomach. It was silent as sin in the Abattoir aside form Thierry trumpet playing in the distances.

Caroline saw that Klaus was roaming his eyes over his old home. She gripped his hand and rubbed his arms. "You ok?" She asked.

The Hybrid looked around his old home and sighed. "Yes, I am, love." He looked back to his lover and pulled her into his person for a deep kiss. Caroline gasped but wrapped her arms around his neck.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by Diego, Aya and Marcel.

"What are they doing here?" Diego asked.

"Klaus is here to take back his kingdom, with his queen by his side." Aya said.

Marcel smirked and crossed his arm while standing tall like a soldier. "That ain't gonna happen today." He hissed, he pulled away from the balcony and started to clap. They pulled away when they heard clapping coming from the stairs.

Klaus pulled Caroline behind him and growled at his surrogate son. He shook off his inner wolf and smirked at him. "Hello, Marcel." He drawled out.

Marcel stood in front of his sire with Aya and Diego flanking him. "Klaus." He seethed out.

Klaus put his hands behind his back and stood tall. "You have been avoiding my calls."

"Little pissed off lately." Marcel said.

"Apologizes for my behavior can come later," Klaus said with a straight face. "You have something of mine. I want it back."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Marcel said. He chuckled and placed his hands behind his back. "You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business I control what's going on in my town. Let's just leave it at that."

Klaus smirked and crossed his arms. "_Your_ town?" He asked.

Marcel smirked. "Damn straight."

Klaus looked to Diego and Aya. He looked back to Marcel and smiled. He said, "That's funny because when I left 100 years ago you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. I'd like to know how."

Marcel placed his hands in his pockets. "Why jealous? Hey man I get it three hundred years ago you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it, I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way I got rid of the werewolves I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna stay a while. Great! What's mine is yours, but it is _mine_. _My home_, _my family_, _my rules_!" He exclaimed.

Klaus smirked at Marcel's irritation. "And if someone breaks those rules?" He asked.

"They die." He hissed. "Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect." He demanded.

Klaus sighed and clenched his fists. He was angry because Marcel thought himself the King of his home, of New Orleans. A city he built with his family, with his allies. He wanted to his home, even if he has to fight Marcel for it.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and speed towards Thierry. Klaus bit into his neck and put a huge amount of the werewolf venom into the right-hand man's body. When he let go Thierry fell to the ground with a groan. Klaus smirked and said, "I just broke one of your rules, and I cannot die. I am immortal."

Marcel was about to charge at him, but Aya stopped him and whispered in his ear. He smirked. Marcel nodded to Aya who whistled for Marcel's army and some of the Strix that stood by Tristan, and not Elijah, those were guarding the Mikaelson mansion.

Klaus looked around with a smirk. "So, this is it?" He asked. "The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished. And by his own son, of course. How positively Biblical." He smirked and looked to Caroline who gave him a nervous look. He looked around the army with an evil smirk. "Marcel, this is your idea of a hit? I taught better than this for a psaltery take down. You think you can subdue me! With this!" Klaus exclaimed.

Marcel shook his head. "No. but, I think I can with this." Marcel let out one more whistle and more of his army came out.

Klaus scoffed and shook his head. "Let's end this charade, shall we?" He asked. He spread his arms out and exclaimed, "Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A Hybrid. I cannot be killed." Klaus looked back to Marcel and placed his arms behind his back. "Eternity is an awfully long time. How long do you think Marcel would stay in power?" He asked. he walked around towards the other vampires and stopped at Diego. "What if one of you lot were to release me knowing that I would be eternally in your debt. Oh, I would pity those of you who dare to cross me. I can assure you. Your ends would be spectacular." He looked back to Marcel and pulled out something familiar from his pocket. "To borrow a trick. From an old friend. Whoever picks up this coin gets to live." Klaus threw down the coin at his feet.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered. "What are you doing?" She asked.

The hybrid looked to his lover and muttered, "Getting my kingdom back." He looked to Marcel with his eyebrow raised. "Now which one of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

He walked towards the coin with narrowed eyes on Klaus. "Anyone wants that coin, pledge your alliance to Klaus, take it now." Marcel said. "Go ahead. The chose is yours." The hybrid and his son watched as none of the Strix or Marcel's army moved towards the coin. They stood by Marcel, and Marcel alone. Marcel shrugged and smiled with glee. "Take them." He commanded.

Klaus watched on as Aya attacked Caroline. The blond vampire kicked and starched at Aya. Caroline's knee went towards her nose as they heard a crack and punch to her jaw. It didn't take long for Aya to recover and throw Caroline away towards the stairs.

On the other hand, Marcel watched as his vampires and the Strix try to attack him, but Klaus was faster and attacked a few of the vampires that even tried it with him. Once the vampires were down Klaus stood tall with his arms out. Marcel signaled for the chains and they were wrapped around Klaus's wrists very tightly.

Caroline had Aya backed into a wall and was ready to punch her through the chest when she stopped and looked on to her lover. She watched as they chained up Klaus and tried to drag him away. "Klaus!" Caroline xxclaimed. She broke Aya's neck and tried to go towards the other vampires, but she was stopped short by a blonde-haired werewolf. He wrapped his arms around her and bit into his arm, making sure his venom went into her body in heavy doses. Caroline groaned but with her strength she punched him in the nose and stood behind Marcel.

The vampires pushed him to the ground and started to attack him. It was one against many vampires, but to Marcel it was a new area for him. He was taking down his father and keeping his kingdom.

All of the vampires started to gang up on Klaus with weapons of their chose, the hybrid was struggling as the vampires got in a circle and started to beat him and growl at him. he was not worried about himself, but more so Caroline. These vampires were meaner and tougher in New Orleans, he was worried about his love vampire more than himself.

Two vampires picked Klaus up and dragged him away while the others took turns in punching, kicking and stabbing the "evil" hybrid. Klaus fell to his knees with exhaustion, his blue eyes glazed over to Caroline, who looked sickly and weak, but his jaw was picked back up by Diego and the third in command stabbed and punched the hybrid who roared in pain. His chin went to his chest and started there. Some of the vampires where cheering on for their success.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered. She tried to speed towards him, but Marcel caught her in time.

Marcel smirked and whispered in her ear, "Just watch because this will be the last time you ever see him again."

Caroline started to laugh like a crazy person in his arms. "You have no idea what he is capable of when he's furious."

Marcel farrowed his brows at the blond but stopped when Klaus' inner wolf was coming out to play the big boy game. he lifted his head to growl at Marcel and show off his wolf eyes. Marcel dropped Caroline with shock and awe, he has never seen his sire-father like this at all.

With what strength he mustarded up, Klaus whipped the chain around his forearm and kicked the nearest vampire while the other went flying. He roared as he caught one of vampire and bit into him also taking blood too. He wrapped his chain around one vampire's neck and tossed him into the fountain while the other vampire tried to stab him. Klaus, or wolf, kicked, punched and threw vampires left and right.

"Marcel!" He exclaimed. "Come finish this!" Klaus punched and broke the necks of many vampires that tried to go after him.

Marcel was about to charge at him but was stopped by Aya. "No!" She exclaimed. "Take the coin." She said.

"What?" Marcel asked.

"I just know that he won't stop until everyone is dead. Including you, Marcel." She said in a panic. "End this. Pick up the coin." She begged.

They watched on as he kept killing one vampire after another. Diego went down with a groaned and rubbed his arm with a pained expression. Klaus jumped over the others and gripped onto a girl's neck.

"Enough!" Marcel hollered. Klaus stopped and looked towards his son, who was on his knee. Klaus dropped the girl and watched as Marcel picked up the coin.

Klaus walked towards Marcel with blood on his chin, clothes and pride. "Well, well, well, the great Marcel, self-proclaimed King of New Orleans bowing before me."

"There." Marcel threw the coin at Klaus's feet. "I pledge my alliance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours." He said.

Klaus smirked and fixed his clothes. "Wonderful." He said. Klaus patted his shoulder and walked towards Caroline. She was whimpering from the werewolf bite and couldn't stand very long. "I will have my things moved in by tomorrow. You are welcome to stay, Marcel. No harm will come to you, I will also come by later to give Thierry my blood." Klaus said before he speed off with Caroline in his arms.

Marcel stayed on his knees until Klaus was gone. He stood tall and whipped his hands clean. "Shit." He muttered as his threw the nearest vase. He hated that his home, his kingdom is now gone. Aya promised him that she and he would keep it from them, from the Originals. But, they underestimated how strong Klaus was.

"I'm sorry, Marcel." Aya said. Marcel shook his head and walked away from him. he locked himself in his study and never came out until dawn broke.

†

Klaus broke down the front door and speed into the living room with a half-conscious Caroline on his arms. He was going to kill the werewolf that bit his lover if it's the last thing he did. Once Caroline was all healed up, he called a family meeting, even thought it was the better part of three o'clock in the morning.

The siblings sat on the couch while their lovers where upstairs still sleeping. Klaus watched as Caroline dragged herself upstairs and told him that she was taking a shower before she hit the hay.

"What is going on?" Rebekah asked as she covered a yawn.

"And why are you covered in blood?" Elijah asked. His arms were crossed as he stood behind the couch while Finn sat in the chair by the fire place and Kol leaned against Rebekah.

He had whiskey in his hands as he looked out the window. "I did it." Klaus said.

"Did what?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus looked back to his siblings with an evil smirk. "I took back our home. Our kingdom. By tomorrow morning we will be living like kings and queens again." He chugged down his drink in one go. Elijah looked to Finn with a worried look while Rebekah and Kol were now awake and aware of their brother and what he had done. Klaus grabbed five empty glasses, put whiskey in all of them and gave them to the siblings one by one. "I defeated Marcel's army with the Strix by his side, I killed, bitten and crushed those who seek to destroy us. Our family is now whole again, as it once was, and we will take back New Orleans as _it_ once was. We are the Mikaelsons. We are the Originals. House Mikaelson. United we stand, divided we fall." Klaus gave his siblings and raised his glass. "Always and forever."

They all clinked their glasses and down them in one go. Klaus kissed his baby sister's crown while he told his other siblings goodnight. They still couldn't believe that Klaus went and took down Marcel by himself, even his son's army and the Strix.

Elijah quickly excused himself while he made a phone call to Aya and for her to explain on what happened. When she was finally done, Elijah told her that he would talk to her more about her alliance and goodbye. That night all of the siblings couldn't sleep after the news, so they just watched their significant others sleep.

The next morning movers came and took their things to the Abattoir. Marcel watched on from the balcony as they carried in the Mikaelsons' belongings. He noticed that Aya was next to Elijah, talking to her sternly about her alliance with the family or with Marcel, she said the Mikaelsons, and she was ordered to carry both Luna and Hermione's chest into their rooms.

That afternoon was Thanksgiving. Klaus was head of the table with Caroline by his left side and Elijah on his right side with Hermione next to him, Luna next to her and Finn next to his lover. Marcel was also head of the table with Diego and a now healed Thierry on both his left and right side, Aya was next to Diego while Cami sat next to Aya. Awkward. Kol had an empty seat next to him. He wondered who it was for.

There was a pop that came from behind them, they all turned around to find a familiar face. "Heya guys!" Davina said.

Kol speed towards Davina and placed light kisses over her face, she giggled and tried to push him away, but she liked the kisses.

"Hey, Kol." She muttered as she wrapped her arms around him. "You've missed me, huh?" Kol nodded into her shoulder and pulled her tight into his chest. "Don't you wanna go sit down with everyone? I have so much to tell you guys."

Kol let go of her and guided her towards the table where Marcel pulled her into his arms and introduced her to Aya and Cami. Davina wanted to ask who he was dating but she didn't want to start a cat fight, so she was fine.

Dinner lasted for a good hour or so until Klaus stood tall with a knife and glass in his hands. He clinked his to get everyone's attention. Klaus smiled and raised his glass. "Well, here we are. The Mikaelsons back in their kingdom with some special guests by our sides." Marcel was torn between taking Cami's or Aya's hand in his while everyone took their lovers' hands in theirs. "But today is about family, giving thanks to those we love and for the future ahead."

"May the party never stop." Marcel said

Klaus raised his glass of Firewhiskey, as did his family, and chugged it down with only smoke coming out of his nose. But, Marcel, Aya, Diego, and Thierry drank it in one go and they breathed out fire. This had the table rolling and slapping their knees, Teddy was even giggling like no tomorrow. Once that it was explained what the whiskey was, everyone calmed down and went back to eating and talking.

That night as everyone was asleep while Klaus stood at the balcony, watching the Strix do as their told and guarding their home. Marcel stood next to his father with his arms crossed.

"I hope you're happy, Klaus." Marcel said. "You're in charge now."

Klaus smirked and placed his hand on the back of Marcel's neck, as he used to do when Marcel was a small child. "I will have you by my side, to help me. I am not kicking you out, you are gaining, Marcel." Klaus patted Marcel's back and walked away. "You will always have a home with me, Marcelous." He said before he walked to his room with a sleeping Caroline.

Marcel sighed and rubbed his head. _I guess I'll just have to teach them the ins and outs of New Orleans._ He thought.

†

Across town there were two males and woman watching an African witch work his magic on a special serum. What is it? You may be asking. This serum is to make any vampire turn into the ultimate vampire, to take down any and all vampires and that included the Originals.

The male African witch named Vincent Griffin, Bonnie Bennett by his side, had finished the spell for the serum. He looked up the Trinity and nodded his head. "It's done."

Lucien walked towards the witches with a sick smile. "Thank you for your contribution." He said as he, Tristan and Aurora speed away. The witches looked at each other with worried eyes.

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Things are gonna be much more different now." She said. The witches cleaned up their mess and walked away, not knowing that there is something different brewing for them and the Trinity.

* * *

Author's Notes: Good Lord, things are heating up, y'all. Phew! I hope y'all enjoyed the update and Elijah's placement in a Hogwarts house! Haha. Hufflepuff of all houses, cool! But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Magic-Selena Gomez (Original song by Pilot in 1974)_


	19. Sound of Silence (An Old Friend Calls)

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, today's update is gonna be a crazy one. Mikaelson family drama at it's finest, haha. Also, sorry that this is a late update, our internet and cable went out due to someone hitting the line and it was finally up by four in the morning. So, I'm sorry and i hope you enjoy the update!

Warning, there is smut…so if you wanna skip it you can.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 18 Sound of Silence (An Old Friend Calls)**

The Trinity was standing in front of a very old Victorian house, that looked to be abandoned, but it wasn't. The gates were surrounding the house to protect the people from the outside and inside, but one of the spikes had a baby dolls head on top of it, holding a spell that held the witches on the inside, but the Sisters broke the spell to get this one item that the house held in the attic.

Tristan smiled as his loyal Strix members carded out a glass coffin that held a weakness towards the Mikaelsons.

"Is she really necessary, brother?" Aurora asked.

Tristan looked to his red headed baby sister and nodded his head. "She is necessary, Aurora. They don't know it, but she is the key to the family. If we figure them out, then maybe we could take them down."

Lucien sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't think their secret sister is the key,"

As they started to walk back to their car they put the coffin in the moving van. "And why prey tell do you say that, old friend?" Tristan asked.

"I know who the keys are," Lucien smirked and patted Tristan's back. "And I know how to get them." Aurora smirked when Lucien whispered in her ear about his plan and she was in on it as well as was Tristan.

Their weaknesses having something coming towards the Trinity first, and it was going to be deadly.

†

It was leading into December, which had the family on their toes to get gifts for each other. Luna or Hermione didn't have to worry about getting Elijah or Finn something because it was easy for them, they were lucky they didn't get underwear or socks.

Luna was in the couple's shared room wrapping Finn's present along with Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Liv, Luke, Davina-who is home for the holidays-Aya, and her family's presents as well. Arthur has been wanting a muggle phone for a while to see how it worked for the average muggle, so Klaus had recommended iPhones to her to give to Arthur.

She was sitting on the floor and had the presents floating around her, wrapping by themselves. Finn was sitting on the bed watching it all, he was in awe by this. "I love magic." He muttered. His eyes went back to Luna.

Finn loved to watch Luna. It wasn't a conscious thing, she was very beautiful. She was very graceful, but had her quirks. Finn watched as she moved around rooms to fix certain things, or just watched her work her magic. Even the smallest piece of magic or everyday thing had his attention on her, Luna alone. He memorized her movements and gestures, it was quite beautiful.

Luna knew that he would watch her, she found him staring at her with a fond smile on his face. Luna smiled back and made the presents stop and sat on Finn's lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm glad you do." She leaned again his thighs and looked around his head.

"What?" He asked.

Luna titled her head to the side, she smirked and started to rub his clothed chest. "You never have Nargles around you, Finn." She said.

Finn raised his eye brow at her. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked, he was afraid that Nargles were some type of ugly little creature with sharp teeth and claws, had grey skin and huge black eyes, similar to an alien.

She back to him and shook her head. "No. That's a very good thing." She replied. Luna gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into her person. She laid a firm kiss on his lips, Finn groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Luna dragged her nails down his back and under his shirt while his hands fisted her hair. Finn flipped Luna onto her back, he kissed down her delicate neck and shoulder. She moaned and bucked her hips to his pelvis.

Finn lifted her shirt over her torso and trailed little kisses over her stomach and hips, her shirt was about to go over her head, but he stopped short when he heard his siblings call for him, they had news from their favorite local seer. Finn growled and said, "I'm coming!" He nuzzled into Luna's chest. "I despise them at times." He muttered.

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover. "But they are family. You can't live without each other, Finn."

He sighed and nodded. Finn looked back up to her with a smirk. "You know us too well."

Luna shrugged and rubbed her small hand over his stubble. She has been noticing that he has been growing out his beard for a while now, it was becoming of him, she said so herself. It made Finn more rugged then his usual stern, stoic, clean cut self. But his hair was still the spiky short style she loved as well, she liked the little stubble on his neck.

Finn sighed as his siblings called him one last time with a fair warning that of he doesn't come down that they are going to march up there and take him away. He pecked his lover one last time until he fixed her and himself before they walked out of the room and towards their siblings.

Once they were downstairs and in Klaus', Marcel's former, study with the hybrid's go to seer.

The seer's name was Paige Gross. She had curly dirty blond hair that went into a bob, beige skin that was flawless, hazel eyes with a hint of green, pink full lips and an athletic body.

Paige sat in front of a table with salt on her hands. She had a small, terrifying vision before she called Klaus to tell him that she needed to talk to him and his family, he agreed because he had some weird feeling as well.

She looked up to meet the oldest Mikaelson along with his mate; she had met the one third of the Golden Trio when she had arrived since she was the talk of the town and being the mate to the most dangerous Original vampire in the world, well second dangerous Original vampire.

Paige stood tall and shook Finn and Luna's hands. "Hello. My name is Paige Gross." She said with a southern drawl.

"Luna Lovegood." The blond witch said.

Paige smiled. "I know. I have heard a lot about you and Finn, a duo couple, if you will, next to Elijah and Klaus with their lovers."

Luna tilted her head to the side and eyed the seer. She had the aura around her that made Luna a bit confused. Luna could sense that Paige was more than a seer.

Paige kind of got uncomfortable with Luna's glazed grey doe eyes staring back at her. She rocked on her heels and started at the rest of the Mikaelsons who all were trying to hide smirks. "Ok. Let's get down to brass task, shall we?" She asked.

Once she sat down, Paige hovered her hand over the salt. It started to move around to make some symbol of sorts. Paige's brows farrowed and started to sweat, she fidgeted around to take the tension off herself. She kept seeing flashes of a man coming out of a pond with blood on his lips and a few more teeth then there was supposed to be. This figure was dark and monstrous.

Elijah and Hermione stood in front of Paige as Klaus paced, Kol and Rebekah crossed their arms with worried looks, and Luna, Davina and Hermione were watching Paige as carefully as they can, they all saw the salt go from white to black with a snap of their fingers. While, Caroline and Matt where off in town with Marcel to site see and get a tour of New Orleans, the Originals didn't want their lovers to see what is going on.

_Paige found herself by some pond, she saw the ripples move beneath the water, but what she saw chilled her to the bone. She saw a figure move slowly out of the water and marched out of the pond with a head in his hands, she gasped when the head laid at her feet, dead eyes looking back at her. When she looked back the figure stood right in front of her with narrowed red, furious eyes and snarled lips. _

"_United we stand, divided we fall." The figure snarled as he pulled the seer into his person and ripped into her skin. The seer screamed and tried to push him away, but it wasn't working. The figure pulled away from her neck and whispered, "Always and forever." He pushed the dead seer away from him and smirked from ear to ear when he heard the heart beat fade away._

Paige gasped and looked wide eyed around the room. "Dear God." She whispered. She looked around the room with terror in her eyes, but her eyes went straight to Finn. Paige stood up which made the chair get knocked over, her heart was going ninety miles an hour. She didn't see his face, but Finn's energy matched the figure she saw.

"What did you see?" Elijah asked.

Paige looked to Elijah and sighed with a shack in her breath. "A monster." She muttered. She quickly packed her things as she muttered a prayer that her mother always made her recite every night. Paige stopped what she was doing and looked back up to the Mikaelsons with glass eyes and said in a monotone voice, "Drink deep but beware. What you broke is past repair. All your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever. And now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever. All remain. One is still to be lost. As your family is undone. You will see the beast that is to come." Elijah shook her out of her spell, and she gasped and shook her head with unsteady breath. "I'm so sorry but whatever I saw is much more over me. What I saw was something that had darkness attached to it."

She quickly grabbed her stuff and started to walk away but was stopped short by a hand on her pec. She looked up to see Luna looking back at her. Paige shuttered and tried to pry her arm away from the blond witch.

"What did you see?" Luna asked.

Paige sighed and squirmed a little bit. She looked to Finn and then looked back to Luna. She whispered, "You need to run from this family, what I saw is dangerous and can kill you if you aren't careful." Paige pulled her arms away from Luna. "I'm very sorry." Paige gripped her bag and ran away out of the Abattoir.

"Well, that went well." Kol said.

Finn rolled his eyes and looked to his youngest brother. "Shut up, Kol." He stood next to Luna and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Luna nodded. "I am. Her vision was just very strange."

"It was." He muttered. Finn looked to the side and remembered on what Paige had said. That omen was sending chills down his spine, "One is still to be lost." He didn't get that, if she meant Henrik then he crossed over ages ago, what did she mean. But, her vision as well, the figure was dangerous, and they needed to leave New Orleans. Strange indeed.

After the seer left with little to no things avail to the family, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah went to his study, he pulled a painting from a wall where it hid a secret safe. Once he decoded it he took out a box, set it on his desk to show letters. Klaus sighed and ran his finger over the box.

She stood next to Klaus and watched him look over the letters. "You collect trophies from your victims?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah sat in front of the fireplace with his legs crossed. "Letters to their loved ones, to be specific." Elijah said.

"It was a phase." Klaus pointed out. He took one of the letters and read through. _It has been so long._ He thought.

"A phase in which we were forced to live in a different kind of stealth." He drawled out. Elijah sat forward and said, "You see over time Niklaus' enemies grew so numerous, we had no chose but to withdraw from the world. And then I wouldn't describe our presence in this city discreet, wouldn't you, Niklaus."

He rolled his eyes and looked to his older brother. "This city was crawling with vampires," Klaus said. "Vampires who had no chose but to shield me from potential foes because they die, I die as well. Since taking back my home, _our_ home, those very foes seek to destroy us."

"Brother, it has only been a few days since taking back your kingdom and allying some of the Strix on our side," She looked to Klaus with worried eyes. "Must go you go into crippling paranoia already?" She asked.

"It's a default setting." Elijah muttered.

"And with good reason." Klaus said. "Now getting wind of the last white oak stake in the world could fall into someone's hands is enough to be desired."

Elijah stood tall with a sigh. "Oh, Niklaus, if it gives you any solicitous what so ever, you've torched down all of Aurora's hunting grounds and obliterated every last splinter of the white oak."

"I would be mad to believe that," He whispered.

Elijah eyed his younger brother and gripped his shoulder. "Perhaps you should see a therapist." Klaus pushed his brother away and marched out of his study.

"Every last splinter, you sure?" Rebekah asked. Elijah tightened his jaw and looked down at the letters, not even answering Rebekah's question.

†

Across the bar Kol was sitting in a table people watching, as Hermione called it. He watched lovers, families and the occasional single man or woman come by the window. It was quite lonely sitting by himself drinking, Davina was due back at Ilvermorny in a couple of dates, so he had begged her to go on a date with him before she left. Davina agreed and now he was waiting patiently for the beautiful brunette.

The younger Mikaelson was scared for this date. He had never dated someone, he had always had a rendezvous, or one-night stand, he had an orgy once and it wasn't as pleasant as he thought. Plus, he still had the bad taste of Umbridge in his mouth, so this was new to him. Davina was special, and he didn't want to ruin it by being his old self again.

Kol sat, drinking his whiskey, not fire whiskey sadly, when she walked in. He stood tall and pulled the chair out for Davina. "You look lovely today, Davina." He said as he took off her trench coat and hung it off her chair.

For her date she wore a fifties themed outfit. She wore a tweed olive green skirt with a white off the shoulder peasant shirt, a tan trench coat and a burgundy beret. Her hair was in pin curls while her makeup was natural with a mauve lippie.

She smiled up at him and shrugged. "Thanks." She muttered. Davina was still kind of paranoid from the other witches, but Marcel assured her that they were gone. Which made her breath easily.

Kol wore more casual clothes. Luna thought it would be funny to have him dress up in what Elijah normally wears but he shook it off and wore his favorite clothes of the moment. Olive green long sleeve button up shit, black pants with his sneakers while his black jacket hung behind his chair.

They had sat in awkward silent for a while until Davina said, "Kol, I have heard the stories. Since you are a vampire you are a-"

"Psychotic maniac?" Kol asked. Davina looked down at her hands and thwittled her thumbs. "But, I would never hurt you, Davina. You are worth being good for." She looked up at him with worried eyes. He took her hands on his with a small smile. "I promise you can trust me, love. Ok?"

Davina gave him a small smile and nodded. "Ok." She muttered.

Kol smiled back and kissed her hands. They had ordered their food and talked about what they had in common and what was going on the wizarding world.

"I have run into this woman name Rita Skeeter a couple of times. She was very forward in questioning me on how I knew you guys or how you treated me." Davina said.

Kol scoffed and shook his head. "Hermione had warned me about her. She has always wanted to get her hands on the Golden Trio for a while, which that isn't going to happen anytime." Davina nodded as they went back to eating.

†

Luna and Finn were walking the streets of New Orleans, window shopping for more presents for the family. Trying to ignore the impending doom over the family's head is not easy, but Hermione and Luna had ways of trying to fix the problem.

While Luna was distracted Finn had the Strix fan out to keep an eye out on any enemies, especially the werewolves since some of them had tried to kill or kidnapped the witches, which never works in their favor.

Finn smiled as Luna skipped down the streets not knowing that a smell of a wet dog was watching the couple. Tristan had paid a hefty amount on Finn's head while he had plans to take Luna from the vampire's grasp.

Once they got to the front of an ally way the werewolves looked at each other and acted fast. They had gotten Finn by the neck and bitten him on the arm and neck while another caught Luna in their arms. She had tried to get out of the werewolf's arms, but his grip was tight, and he was cackling in her ear while watched her lover get tortured.

The two werewolves tossed Finn to the side and marched towards Luna, she kicked the closest wolf while the one hold her bit her neck. Luna yelped and stomped on his foot. The werewolf didn't let go. Finn shook away his anger and weakened state and tried to attack the two wolves that bite him, but they laughed in his face as the one who caught Luna tied her up but with her magic she blasted him away. "_Stupefy_!" She shouted.

The other two wolves tried to go after her, but that back fired quickly "_Expelliarmus_!" She exclaimed. The two wolves were blasted into the building which knocked them out. Luna stood tall, she shook off the ropes and she looked around the wolves, they were knocked out cold. With a small smile Luna went towards Finn and apparated back home.

"Elijah, Kol!" She called. The brothers rushed into the living room and saw that Finn was sweating and breath heavily.

Kol grabbed his older brother and placed him on the couch. Elijah looked to Luna who was is a similar state. "What happened?" Elijah asked.

Luna sighed and muttered thank you to Matt who brought her a wet rag for Finn. "We were attacked by three wolves. Two of them bitten Finn while the other but me and tried to kidnap me." she explained. Elijah looked down towards the rope burns that were left on Luna. "I touched one of them, they were being paid by Tristan to take me and leave Finn to rot with werewolf bites." She ran the rag over Finn's sweaty face, he kept muttering Luna's name over and over again. The bites that he was given were deadly, but luckily, they couldn't kill him.

"How did you get away from them?" Matt asked.

Luna looked to them and said, "I made them part of the ally way." They sighed with relief. They could never see Luna killing someone, but Finn might if he had the chance to. Luna apparated away to her trunk to find a paste for the bites until Klaus heals him and the potions that her and Hermione worked on.

When she came back, Luna sat next to Finn and spread the paste over the bites. He winced and barely opened his eyes. "My love? My Luna, are you alive, truly?" He muttered.

Luna smiled and hovered her knuckles over his cheek. "I'm fine, Finn. A few scarps here and there, but I am fine, my love." Finn gave her a small smile but pasted out again due to the pain. Luna sighed and kissed his forehead. She looked to Elijah who was already talking to Aya and Marcel about finding the wolves that were responsible for hurting Finn and Luna.

Elijah dismissed them and looked back to his brother and Luna. "I suggest we move him to your room, Luna." Elijah said. "He would be comfortable there but also it would give time for the dementia to set in and not hurt you."

Luna nodded and watched as Elijah and Kol guided Finn to their room. Once they did they laid him down on the bed. Finn opened his eyes and growled, "I have plans for those wolves."

Elijah smiled and placed his hand on his brother's forehead. "I know you will, Finn. Rest up first, until Klaus comes home." He whispered. Finn groaned and went back to sleep with peaceful dreams. Kol had muttered to Luna that he had another late-night date with Davina and he needed to hurry. Elijah placed his hand on Luna's shoulder and muttered, "He is all yours. If he hurts, you just yell." Luna nodded and watched the honorable brother leave.

Luna walked towards the unconscious Original and took his hand on hers. "I hope you don't hate me when you wake up." She whispered. She took out one of the red potion from her pocket, opened his mouth and watched as Finn drank all of the potion. A potion that will help him and his vampirism. She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room to give him space while the potion worked its magic.

Back in the room the potion that Luna had given him was seeping through his blood stream and towards his heart, fighting off the werewolf venom. Finn had died for just a few seconds, just like a vampire would, before he gasped and shot out of bed with sweat clinging to his forehead and body. He looked around the room to find it empty and cold, he groaned as he tried to get out of the bed and towards the bathroom to clean himself up, but he couldn't move. Finn rolled onto his stomach and buried his nose in Luna's pillow. "Lavender." He muttered and closed his eyes.

Klaus had come home from his session with Cami who declared that she couldn't work with home no more. This made him upset, but he knew why and wanted to keep it that way.

Elijah had come to brother to tell him about Finn and Luna's run in with some werewolves. Since now being king of New Orleans he had to pick a fight with the wolves for hurting his family. Elijah showed what state Finn was in to Klaus, the hybrid agreed and healed his older brother.

After his shower to get the paste, blood and sweat off his body, Finn stayed in his room was in their room, thinking about what happened to him. He sat in front of the window to watch the people of New Orleans go by without a care in the world. When he had woken up he had this strange after taste in his mouth, it tasted of cherry but also Klaus' blood. It was strange to him.

He looked up when the door opened to reveal Luna. She stood next to him with her arm around his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Finn sighed and rubbed his hands down her thighs. "I guess. But I feel strange."

"How strange?" She asked.

He looked up at his blonde witch with a fierce look. "Stronger. Like I can take on the world." He replied.

"I think that's just Klaus' blood in your system." Luna lied. She was afraid that if she told him the truth that Finn would want her to leave and never speak to him again.

Finn let go of Luna and leaned forward to rub his hands together. "It's not that. It's something more." He pulled Luna into his person and started to kiss her neck and the junction of her shoulder. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he nipped at her neck. He let go of her and looked into her eyes. "I can taste your blood, I can smell you scent, I can feel your heartbeat." He muttered, Finn went back to kissing her neck and collarbone, he nipped and tugged at her skin for that extra bit to Luna.

Luna mewled and gripped the back of his neck. "Finn."

Finn was trying to make her confess. He could see that her eyes were lying to him, he wasn't Niklaus with his heightened hearing to hear everyone's heartbeat, but he could just tell that his Luna was lying to him and he didn't like it.

The older Mikaelson tossed Luna on to the bed, he watched as she tried to crawl away, but he caught her ankle and dragged her back to the middle of the bed. Luna tried to get away from him, but he stopped her by straddling her hips and grabbing her jaw with a loose grip. "I know I cannot compel you, but I can ask you my question; what did you do to me?" He asked.

Luna closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I had a vision of you dying,"

Finn farrowed his brows and let go of Luna's face, he placed his hands on either side of her head and was nose to nose. "What do you mean, love?"

She sighed and gripped his forearms. "What I mean is I saw you get bitten by some beast and the bite was incurable. You died, grey skin and with Klaus' blood on you." Luna pushed Finn away from her person and whipped away tears. She got out of the bed and stood in front the window with her back to Finn, who was sitting on the bed with a shocked expression. "I wanted to save you, so Hermione and I had come up with some little potions for you. To help you if you were bitten by a werewolf or some unknown creature."

Luna couldn't do it. She had to lie to keep Finn safe. If he knew the truth, then he would die and never come back. He wouldn't want to take the serum, he would rather die than be something powerful, something worth his wild.

Finn stood behind Luna and placed his hands on her shoulder. He kissed her crown and whispered, "I understand, Elskan, I do. I trust you and Hermione. I trust that you will keep me safe." Luna nodded and ran her finger nails across his arms. "But, next time please tell me what you have planned before, ok?" She nodded again. Luna hated it, but she understood.

Even if that meant to lie to Finn's face to keep him safe, she would. He turned her around and pulled her into his person for an embrace.

"I love you, Finn." She said. Luna kissed his chest and laid against it to hear his nonexistent heartbeat.

Finn smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, my little fox." He muttered. She chuckled and rubbed her hands down his lower back.

What he didn't know was that a Strix had taken the real serum to replace it with a fake, he gave it to Luna for a hefty price. And he took it with stride. Luna had hidden the real serum in her trunk where no one, expect herself and Hermione, knew where it was. The little potions where there to keep him safe, but the serum was to make Finn strong, faster and give him that monstrous apply to him than ever before.

The man will become the beast, and no one will be safe. Not even the Trinity.

†

In a spare room, Davina was about to get out of her dress when Kol come around the corner and knocked on her door. She looked up at with a smile. "Everything ok with your family?" She asked.

"Of course not." Kol stated.

Davina farrowed her brows and placed her hands behind her back. "Don't they need you?" She asked.

Kol walked into her room and sighed. "Desperately." Kol drawled out. "But, for the moment they'll be fine." He stood in front of her with a smile smirk and cupped her cheek. "In the meantime, I prefer to be here with you." Davina smiled and pulled him into her person. Kol took his phone out and started to play that song Finn played for Luna at the Mikaelson ball.

They swayed back and forth until Davina got this weird feeling in her stomach. She pulled away from Kol's shoulder and asked, "Can you control it? The hunger?"

Kol controlled his expression, he gave her a blank stare. "I can control it. It isn't the magic that is making me fall for you; it's you."

Davina smiled and started to rub her hands down his chest. "Aside from the hunger, do you ever get the urge?" She started to unbutton his black shirt. "There other ways. You don't have to do magic to feel it." She pulled down his shirt off his shoulders and took step to unzip her black and ivory knee length dress to show off her flawless beige skin.

Kol's inner vampire was growling and purring seeing his mate baring herself to him, literally. "Davina, you are the best thing about being alive." He said.

She pulled him to her person. She started to kiss him, this wasn't her first kiss, but this was magical. Fireworks were going off left and right.

Kol wrapped his arms around Davina's naked torso as her nails scratched the back of his head. Kol purred and walked Davina towards the bed. He laid her down and watched as she removed her black bra and tossed it to the side, she watched Kol's face just to make sure his vampire features came; they never did.

The younger Original smirked and crawled towards Davina like a predator. She gasped when he kissed and nipped at her neck, she was afraid that he might bite her out of spite, but he didn't. Kol kissed from her neck down to her breast, he took her breast in his mouth while his hands moved down her body. Davina gasped and bucked her hips towards his, she gripped the back of his head when she felt a bit of his vampire teeth at her, but that went away when his hand found her center.

Davina's back arched when he fingers moved in and out of her heat. She mewled and said his name, Kol let go of her breast to look up at her. Her cheeks, neck and collarbone were flushed. Kol stopped the torture and kissed down her torso to find her center.

He knew that she was a virgin, but it wasn't his first rodeo with virgins. He wanted to take his time with her and not rush things. She ran her fingers through his hair and mewling as his mouth drifted lower. He wanted her warmed up more for him and lightly bit her on her inner thighs when her legs were spread out further.

"Kol!" Davina called out in a moan, gripping onto the pillow as her eyes closed and she felt his fingers lightly circling around her spot, her body's warmth and heart rate increased from the adrenaline and Kol was enjoying it.

But, he didn't want it to become tortuous to her and Kol was on top of Davina fully, brushing himself against her.

Davina let out a sharp gasp as she had not anticipated for Kol to quickly thrusting himself into her. Kol saw the pain in her eyes for a split second before she locked her legs around his own to push him deeper into her as the two kept on going. Kol smirked and nuzzled into her neck.

They tried their best to stay quiet, but he could feel his hardened manhood being squeezed and it was sending his own adrenaline into dangerous territory as he dug his nails into her hips and she ran her nails down his back.

"Fuck, babe." Kol gasped out, he had to hide his vampire features from her because he felt his inner vampire wanting to mark his mate, but he couldn't. He made a silent promise not to mark her, just yet. Davina's mewling getting louder and both screaming out from the blissful feeling.

They crashed from their respective natural highs and were left breathless, Kol lightly brushing Davina's hair back as she looked up at him through half open eyes and with a smile which made him smile.

Kol had gently removed himself from her before he pulled her close to him and her head rested on his torso as she rested her right arm around his waist.

They kissed as he rested his left hand on Davina's right hip before he pulled her on top of him and eased himself up to sit so she was straddling him and his hands rested on her hips. He just wanted to admire her right now, take in Davina's beauty.

"How any man could look at any other woman when they had you is beyond me." Kol said. The words made Davina's face turn a scarlet red, she had heard him speak them to her before, but it made her heart flutter and body succumb to pleasure every time.

The two kissed as Kol braced his hands on her lower back, both ready to give into more love making.

After their second round Davina passed out and was now sleeping, she was on her stomach with the most peaceful look on her face. Kol smiled as he ran his finger lightly over his sleeping beauty's back, he kissed her shoulder and pulled away from Davina.

When he pulled the covers back he saw her essences and blood mixed on the sheets. Kol, and his inner vampire, growled and stood tall. He could smell her pomegranate, vanilla and raspberry scent. Kol had to wrestle with himself not to go and sink his teeth into her neck, he cared about her too much to try and kill her. When he looked in the mirror he saw his features coming through, he realized that he hasn't had blood in a few days, so he got dressed fairly quickly and speed into the night to find his food source.

Kol hid himself in the darkest corner of an ally way, watching for his next victim to come to him, he saw a drunk woman by herself. There she was.

The blond stumbled on her own two, left feet. She was laughing, more like cackling, to no one really. Kol sighed as he rushed towards the girl and bit into her neck, the girl screamed and tried to get away from someone biting her. Kol pressed into her junction and pulled her into his person, he groaned when that sweet, sweet honey nectar came into his mouth.

_No blood for three days_. He thought.

What he didn't know was that he was being followed by Finn. The older Mikaelson hid from his younger brother as he watched Kol messily drink the blood of the poor victim.

Kol let go of the girl when he heard semi-uneven footsteps coming towards him. He looked to find his older brother look at him with a disappointing look. Kol narrowed his eyes at his older brother. _Why did he follow me?_ Kol thought.

He leaned against a car with his arms crossed. "There was never any hope for you, brother." Finn stated. He shook his head and sighed. "No self-control." He said.

Kol rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever, Finn." He muttered, he looked back down to the dead girl and speed away to clean himself up before going back to Davina.

The older Mikaelson was left alone with the dead girl, sadly. He had taken her body to the nearest hospital, so the authorities can deal with her. He had morals, Finn wasn't going to just leave her there. But now he had his own problems to worry about, like why Luna was lying to him lately.

†

All day Vincent Griffin was having visions about the last white oak. The ancestors were showing him where it was so that the Originals and all of the vampire population can die once and for all He had enough and decided to find it himself. Bonnie was no help because she kept trying to find a spell to unlink, or unsire, the Originals to her friends so that she could kill them.

So, Vincent drove his ass to an abandon building. The building was cold and dusty, he took in his flashlight and started to look around for this stupid little think. The ancestors were guiding him, the were whispering in his ear, telling him where it was.

Vincent aimed his flashlight towards a spot, the floorboard looked like it had been lifted up, like someone was trying to hide something. When he got a crowbar, he pries the floor apart to find a cloth, he unwrapped to find a bottle that held white oak dusty, when he sifted through it he found the white oak bullet.

"Oh my God." He muttered. Vincent pocketed the bullet and ran out of there, he had the one thing that could kill the Originals. Did he want to? No. Was he going to tell the Trinity? Fuck no. If he had to give it to someone, it was someone who had more power than him.

Vincent went back to his apartment and do a spell to send the bullet to that someone. That someone was going to be a very happy person when they see it.

†

Hermione was just about to get into bed with Elijah when she felt a spark go off. She looked around the room but didn't find anything. She was about to crawl into bed when Hermione felt something on her pillow.

When she found it, she almost dropped it. Hermione placed her hand on the Original next to her and shook him awake. "Elijah, wake up." She demanded. Elijah rubbed the sleepies out of his eyes and looked to his lover. She showed him what she found only to be awaken now.

Hermione held the white oak bullet in her hands. _The_ last white oak to kill an Original.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, then. I hope y'all enjoyed the smut between Kol and Davina, I tried to make it subtle as I can, but I tried. The scene was borrowed from my best friend _xXBalorBabeXx_, so thanks girl! I digress! I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Sound of Silence-Disturbed_


	20. Devil (Alone with Everyone)

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so one more chapter until the chapter that changes a certain Mikaelson sibling future forever! And it'll be a doozy. But, I hope y'all enjoy the update!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 19 Devil (Alone with Everyone)**

Since having the white oak bullet in their possession, the couple couldn't sleep, Elijah had decided to take Hermione out on a missed-out date night and it helped them keep their minds off of things. It was a wild night at Russo's and everyone was having a good time.

Cami was serving drinks with her coworkers while the band played on. What surprised everyone was that Elijah could play piano, well not every, Hermione knew, and she always loved it when he played alone for her. Hermione was sitting at the bar watching Elijah play jazz instead smooth blues, she liked both in her opinion.

Some of the Strix were on duty watching Elijah's mate as some strange vampire was coming up with a plan to kill the Mikaelsons. Elijah winked at Hermione and continued to play. He watched as Hermione walk towards the strange vampire and zapped him away, Elijah just shook his head on and played as if nothing had happened.

It was their date night and he didn't want someone to come and ruin it for them.

When they got home, Elijah had called his siblings in for a family meeting about what had aspired. Hermione had reluctantly given Elijah the white oak bullet to prove to his family that he had it.

"You are telling me that you are holding the one last piece of white oak that could whip one of us out?" Rebekah asked.

Hermione nodded. "It just showed up on my pillow last night before we went to bed. I did feel something in the air before it appeared." She replied.

"I guess one of the witches trust you." Kol commented.

Hermione sighed and placed her hands in her pants pockets. "I don't know who though."

Elijah stood buttoned his suit jacket and sighed. "I can take a wild guess."

Hermione looked to her lover while Luna stood next to Finn, with his arms around her waist. "Vincent?" The blond witch asked.

Finn farrowed his brows while his siblings looked at each other with curious looks. "That's impossible, Elijah." Niklaus said. "Why would the regent witch of New Orleans send something to someone he only meet in passing?"

"I have no clue, but whatever he planned he wanted to keep it under the Trinity's noses." Elijah said. He looked to Hermione and Luna for a plan. Hermione nodded and pulled Luna out of the room to have their own little meeting.

"What do they plan to do with the white oak bullet?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah smirked and looked to his little sister. "Something with it that Finn and I only know. Now, if you will excuse me I have Strix to guard our house." The siblings watched their older brother leave.

Klaus had the bullet in his hands, he rubbed his fingers over it with a scared look on his face. "This is the one thing that can kill the one of us," He looked up to his siblings and their loved ones. Davina stood next to Kol with her hand in his while Rebekah had Matt close to her and Caroline stood not too far from Klaus, Finn had his arms crossed with narrowed eyes. "I can assure you that Hermione and Luna have a plan to get rid of this faster than you can bring back the dead."

"I hope they do." Caroline muttered. Klaus smirked and pulled her into his arms, he kissed her temple and nuzzled on the back of her neck.

"They will." Klaus muttered. "Hermione and Luna are the most powerful witches of all of New Orleans." Caroline smiled at her hybrid lover and pecked his lips. Rebekah had pulled Matt out of the study as did Kol and Davina, Finn slowly walked out of the study with a lot on his mind.

•

"Thanks Don," The news reporter said. "Now, back to Tara Reeds with updating news on Jane Doe."

Tara stood in front of the New Orleans Hospital. "Thanks Drew. Now I have an exclusive update on the mysterious Jane Doe. To recap, last night she was discovered by a nurse, but unfortunately, we confirmation that this Jane Doe is dead. We have suspicions that Jane was attacked by an animal. We have hopes that her family or friends come to her. Drew."

"Thank you, Tara. Now on to the weather with Jerry."

Finn sighed and turned off the TV. He was really not too happy with Kol at the moment, but at least he did the right thing and tried to save her life, but to no avail.

Luna had walked into the living room to see that Finn was staring at a blank TV screen. She sat next to him with her head tilted to the side. "What's good on TV?" She asked.

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing really." He said. He rubbed her arms and laid his head on hers when she laid on his shoulder. "Just another innocent by standard being attacked by the vampires of New Orleans." Finn lied to Luna. He didn't want to tell her that Kol was the one who had killed the innocent girl.

Luna nodded against his shoulder and stroked her fingers over his hands, even going as far as touching his daylight ring. "I love you." She muttered.

Finn smiled and kissed her crown. "I love you too, little fox." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his lean but muscular waist. For some reason Finn still couldn't get that little bit of bite in the back of his head. He still thought about what Paige had said, the omen. Even the look he had gotten from her made him question what the vision was and why Luna was lying to him.

He got an update from Aya and Marcel that the three werewolves were found and held in the "red room of pain" as Kol called it. Hermione made sure that the wolfsbane was extra strong so that way Finn could go down stairs and kick the hell out of the wolves for hurting his beloved.

Aurora has even tried to kidnap Hermione or Rebekah a couple of times, but they thought faster and attacked her instead. Magic was a good defense default for the Mikaelsons at this point. Klaus does have plans to eliminate the Trinity, but at times Elijah or Kol put their two cents in on how they plan to torture them as well; Finn and Rebekah would try to rain them in a time or two.

Klaus had tried to contact his seer, Paige, about her visions and have any update on the white oak. But, she isn't even talking to no one about what she had saw nor knew about the white oak.

One of the Strix members came into Elijah's study with a worried look. "Mr. Mikaelson, Ms. Granger, you have a message."

Elijah stood tall and had taken the note from the Strix, he dismissed him and read the note. The second oldest Mikaelson farrowed his eyes as he read the note. _This couldn't be true. _He thought. His mother had lied to him.

Hermione stood next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Elijah looked to Hermione with hazy eyes. "Tristan has my sister."

"Rebekah?" She asked.

"No," He said. "My sister, Freya." He said.

"Who's Freya?" She asked. "Isn't she the sister that Ester claimed to be dead in the old world?"

Elijah set the note down and stood front of a window with a pensive look. "It seems that Ester lied to me, yet again. Ester had not one maternal bone in her body, she put her magic over us."

Hermione stood next to Elijah and read the note when he handed it to her. He read aloud, "'Elijah, we have something of yours. You have never meet her, but she seems to be important to you. Freya, your estranged sister. She lies sleep in a coma, waiting to be awaken, but we don't think we shall wake her. We want the information to the whereabouts of the white oak bullet within twenty-four hours, or she will be burned without even knowing her family. Your prodigy, Tristan De Martel'."

She set the note down and gave her lover a questionable look. "He has blackmail on you."

"That he does." Elijah said.

"What do you plan to do about it?"

Elijah looked to Hermione and stroked her cheeks, she nuzzled in his hand and looked into his deep brown eyes. "I plan to take what's ours back." She squinted her eyes at Elijah with a small smirk. "And I might need your assistants with that Polyjuice potion, my love." He said. Hermione got excited and pulled Elijah into a bruising kiss.

Elijah groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved that she fit perfectly for him and him alone. Ron Weasley was a ditz to give up such a beautiful creature. She was strong headed, but brave and cared for others. Hermione Jean Granger was the whole package for him.

†

A tall, slime man was walking, more like marching, down the hallway towards Tristan's study. He had stringy short blonde hair with cobalt blue eyes, tan skin with a model-esque face. The man stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

The male walked in and saw two beady eyed men with a crazy eyed red head talking to a couple of men in black suits walking out the door.

"Ah! Oliver." He exclaimed.

"Tristan." 'Oliver' said with a Southern drawl.

What they didn't know was that Oliver, who was a werewolf, was not actually him. It was Elijah Mikaelson. Since three of the Crescent werewolves were locked away Hermione had a chance to take just a small piece of Oliver so that Elijah could go in under cover and save his estrange sister.

Elijah was not used to this voice, he was a stoic, charming man with a calm voice but this very Southern raspy voice wasn't the gentlemen Mikaelson that his siblings were used to.

Hermione had also given him a twenty-minute gap to being Oliver and a port key that had to get Freya from the Strix mansion to the Abattoir.

'Oliver's' eyes went over to the glass coffin. He stood tall and fixed his flannel shirt. "What the hell is that?" 'Oliver' pointed towards the coffin.

Tristan smiled and walked towards the coffin. "This, my friend, is Freya Mikaelson. She is the estranged older sister to the Mikaelsons. I had one of my own men send a message to Elijah, to see if he has something up his sleeve." He replied.

"And if he doesn't?" He asked.

Tristan smirked, that reminded Elijah of Ramsey Bolton. "Come. I will show you, it is Aurora's favorite thing about our home." He guided the werewolf to the backyard.

What Elijah saw was just like what he witnessed in the witch trails in Europe.

In the backyard there stood a stake with fire wood around it. This was Satanism to the max, this was a massacre. He was going to kill Freya for his own selfish game.

'Oliver' looked to Tristan was a shocked look. "You're kidding me, right?"

Tristan gripped 'Oliver's' shoulder and sighed. "I have more plans for the Mikaelsons. Once I find a way to unsire myself, Aurora, and Lucien from those ghastly siblings then we can kill them."

"But, we must find the white oak bullet first, brother." Aurora broadly said. "Then we can get the best witches on New Orleans to unsire and kill them off once and for all." She looked to 'Oliver' with a twisted smile. "I hope you understand, you have wanted them gone just as much as we do since they first stepped back here. You will get your wish soon enough."

"Actually," 'Oliver' pointed out. "They really haven't been problem."

Aurora narrowed her green eyes and slapped him across the face. "You hold your tongue." She calmly said. "They are the scum of this Earth, I cannot wait to have Rebekah's head mounted on my wall." She pouted and sashayed away.

Tristan sighed and watched his right-hand wolf rub his face. "Sorry, about her, Oliver. She still holds the grudge towards Klaus."

'Oliver' nodded to Tristan. "Got it. Sorry. Red heads, crazy broads."

"I concur." He said. "But, I shall leave you to watch Freya. I have a meeting with Lucien to see about a missing serum. He is so clouded with Aurora 90% of the time that he lost something important." Tristan patted 'Oliver's' back and walked away.

'Oliver' sighed and walked back towards the study, making sure to keep his head held high as if he was one mighty werewolf. _As if. _Elijah thought. He felt to see if the port key was still in his pocket.

Elijah walked towards the glass coffin and looked through the lid. "Don't worry, sister, I will get you out of here." He smiled at the woman inside and walked towards the study doors. Elijah closed the study doors and locked them so that no one could get in.

Once he was all set Elijah placed the port key, which was an apple, on top of the coffin as both he and Freya disappeared. They got to the Abattoir safely. Elijah sighed and yelled for his siblings.

When they came downstairs they were in fight mode when they saw a familiar blonde out of his confinement. "It's me!" He exclaimed. "It's Elijah. I'm not this ugly beast."

Klaus calmed everyone down and walked towards his older brother and the coffin. "So, this is our estranged sister?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, it's is. But, her heart beat is strong and well, she might've been put under a sleeping spell."

Rebekah gasped and speed towards the coffin. She got a good look at her older sister and she saw her mother staring back at her but in a deep sleep. "My God. It's like looking back at mother."

"Indeed." Elijah said.

Kol tilted his head to the side at his older brother. "How long does this disguise last again, Elijah?"

Hermione chuckled and walked towards her lover. "In about another ten minutes. I expected the disguise to fade away if you had stated there longer." She said.

Elijah snorted and rolled his eyes. "No. I'm man of my word, when I have a mission in front of me I get it done."

Hermione smiled and pulled Elijah into her arms, she felt his muscles and sighed. "I hate this disguise on you. I love your original form."

Elijah rolled his eyes and nuzzled into her neck. Being in this form meant that she felt softer and smoother, but she was right; he loved his original form more than this one. He would never have his soul go into another body, if he had a choice he would ask Hermione if she wanted him if she ever wanted to be turned into a vampire. But, he had a feeling she would say no and be with him until she would be long gone.

Later that night, the siblings sat around their estranged sister's coffin, listening to her heart slowing down to a sentimental amount. As they were listening to her they were a big bang coming front the front door.

"Elijah!" Tristan yelled.

A while back the older Mikaelson had changed back into his original form, personally he liked this form better than the ugly werewolf form he had to wear. He stood up and sighed. "I guess it's time to meet my demise." He muttered. The siblings all stood up and followed him.

What they found was quite something, Luna and Hermione stood with their wands out and pointing towards them while Jo, Liv and Luke were blasting away the Strix that allied with Tristan and his family.

"Where is she, sire?" Tristan asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked back.

Tristan growled and tried to charge at them but was blasted back by an invisible force. Aurora narrowed her eyes at her brother's sire. "You took the one key person from us."

"And what would that be?" Klaus asked. He never knew why he ever fell for such a crazy woman, he had all he needed. His kingdom, family and now his queen by his side.

Tristan growled and stomped his feet. "I want Freya back at this very moment, or you can suffer the consequences."

"And what would that be?" Hermione questioned. "Coming into our home and making your little to no Strix members find the white oak so you can try to kill your sires?"

"Or know that you have just as powerful Mikaelson on your side to take down her family." Luna finished.

Tristan eyed Hermione and Luna with his beady ugly blue eyes. He smirked and shook his head. "You know I do not get why Finn would go for someone who is crazy." She tilted her head with farrowed brows. "You were called Looney while you were in school and how do you know if Finn is actually with you or just pitting you."

Finn speed to Tristan and pulled him through the ward. The older Mikaelson throw Tristan against the stairs, breaking the wood in the process. The Original threw Tristan back down the stairs, Tristan tried to get away from the older Original by crawling, but he was faster, and Finn gripped the back of Tristan's neck. Finn narrowed his eyes as he dragged Tristan against the wall.

Tristan was quite scared and tried to pried Finn's hands away from his neck, but it didn't work.

Finn growled, "You know nothing, Martel." And he did something that he thought he would never do in a million years; Finn pushed Tristan onto his knees facing his little sister. The older Mikaelson smirked and shoved his hand through Tristan's chest cavity and gripped his hand on the heart.

Tristan groaned and squirmed around, his eyes meet Aurora's. They had a mix of sadness, worry and anger. "How dare you!" She exclaimed. "Release my brother or I'll have your head."

Finn scoffed and gripped his heart tighter. "Not a chance, you ugly whore!" He exclaimed. Aurora gasped and tried to go towards him, but Lucien stopped her.

"Enough!" Elijah exclaimed. The room went silent aside from the heart beats that were heard in the room. "Now, you have twenty-four hours until I decided what I plan to do to your brother." He said. "Or he will feel the wrath of our family."

Klaus stood next to Tristan and his older brother, he showed his hybrid eyes and bit into his neck. Tristan screamed and tried to pull at Klaus' hair to make him stop but it didn't work. When he let go, Klaus gripped Tristan's jaw and snapped his neck while Aurora screamed profanities at him. Finn let go of Tristan's heart and dropped the ugly bastard on the floor face first.

Finn had taken a rag from Luna to whip away the blood that was left behind. "Take him down stairs please, make him sit with the wolves." Elijah told Aya. He looked back to Aurora and Lucien who looked furious and was ready to kill. "Whatever you plan, you will never a completion. Because we have the most powerful family and witches on our side, you will be eliminated and no more." He eyed them and said, "Marcel, please take this trash out of our home."

"Yes, sir." He gripped their arms and escorted them out. But, as they were goin out the door Aurora declared that they would pay for their wrong doings and get them back. Rebekah only rolled her eyes and watched as Luna tossed Lucien two piece of Weasley candy that they would get a piece of their medicine first.

"Karma is a bitch," Rebekah said. Hermione nodded and walked back towards Elijah who was standing in front of the glass coffin. Rebekah stood on the right of him while Hermione stood on the left. "What do you plan to do with Freya once she dies?"

Elijah sighed and tightened his jaw. "I have no clue, honestly."

Luna popped in next to them with a small frown. "I cannot undo what has been done to her, but I will make sure she awakes on her own, a coma of sorts."

Elijah jaw tightened his jaw even more while Rebekah looked down at the coffin. They didn't want to hurt her as she has been now, so they would have to think about it.

"We will have to talk about it some more about it." Elijah said.

"I think it's an excellent idea." She said. "Let her sleep in peace until she wants to awaken."

Luna smiled and nodded. She could understand why Elijah had wanted to talk to his family about it some more, but if Rebekah understood then it was ok with her.

†

That next day Luna was walking out of the living room and towards the kitchen only to stop and watch three of the Strix members block Lucien from coming into their home, she noticed that he was holding a bouquet flowers behind his back.

"Ah, Luna, love." Lucien exclaimed when he saw the blond witch. "Could you please tell these lovely gentlemen that I am a friend of the family." He tilted his head to the side with his usual charming smile.

Luna looked to the Strix guards. "That might be an understatement." Lucien shrugged, he eyed the blond with lust in his eyes. "But for now, let's go with someone who is quite stale in communication towards others."

"Um, thank you?" Lucien shook his head and tried to walk around them, but the ward was blocking his way as well. He sighed with relief when Luna came back towards him and held her arm out to let him base through.

"How, can I help you, Lucien?" Luna asked.

"I am more interested in a whom, really." He said as he walked by Luna. "See I've known the Mikaelsons for a thousand years and you, Luna, are a new verbal to the family. I cannot help myself but be intrigued." He held the flowers out to her with his winning watt smile. "Don't tell me you haven't felt the spark between us?"

Luna eyed the family with a blank expression. She was wondering why he was so interested in her even though she was with Finn. Lucien Castle was quite a strange man. She tilted her head and took the flowers from Lucien, she eyed the flowers in her hands, they were quite beautiful but not her type.

Luna handed the flowers to Lucien. "You must have Aquavirius Maggot in your ears." She said.

He farrowed his brows and sighed. "Well, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm quite sure you are rejecting me."

"I wouldn't say rejection," Finn said. Lucien turned around with fear in his eyes. He felt a change coming off of Finn. the older Mikaelson felt different, he felt more empowered. "I would she is not interested by a long shot."

Lucien scoffed and tossed the flowers onto a nearby chair. "Please if I found her first she would be on her knees right now."

Finn tightened his jaw and pushed Lucien into a wall. He narrowed his eyes and gripped the young vampire's neck. "You have no right to come in our home and say whose knees should be on the floor. We have your precious Tristan downstairs with the wolves, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you would end up just like him." Finn let go of Lucien and threw him on the upstairs balcony. He pulled Luna into his person and kiss her temple.

They walked into the drawing room and let each other go. Finn leaned against a pillar to watch the Strix members pace back and forth. "This is silly," Finn muttered. "Watching these men protect us as if our lives weren't doomed enough."

Luna had her hands behind her back and watched Finn. He seemed a bit off to her, she saw not only relief in his eyes but sadness. "But we also have wards and the Parker magic to protect us."

Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Did you know that before I meet you I was ready to die, and I still am if I had a chose in the matter." He walked towards Luna with a blank expression.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I had no hope for this family," Finn sighed and shook his head. "I can still see how monstrous they are. I see myself turning into one of them."

Luna was about to say something but was interrupted by Elijah. "Luna, darling, could you please give my brother and I some alone time? I think we need to have a talk of sorts." Luna nodded, she looked back to him with sadness in her eyes. Finn nodded, knowing that this talk meant something more. She pecked Finn on the lips and skipped out of the room, hoping that Elijah might talk her lover out of doing something stupid.

Elijah shut the glass doors with and turned back to his older brother. "So, you had no hope for this family and you were ready to kill yourself before you had met that exquisite creature, and you still are ready to die." He said. Finn rolled his eyes at his brother. "Tell me, would you send a post card from Hell when you are ready to die? It might be warm this time of year."

"Oh, get off it, Elijah." Finn said. "You always were the one had a penchant for flair."

Elijah walked around his older brother with his hands in his pockets. "Let's talk about something a bit more constructive, Finn."

"Do you intend to threaten to be a better brother?" Finn asked.

Elijah meshed his lips and shook his head. "Finn, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I changed?" He implored.

Elijah rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Not in the slightest."

Finn hummed and smirked at his brother. "Since being alive, saved by Sage back in Mystic Falls, I have been able to reflect on what we have become over a millennium. I am still sickened by what we are, but I'm done trying to attend for past sins."

Elijah smirked and walked around Finn again. "It is still curious on how you and I speak as if we are the same."

"We are not the same, Elijah." Finn exclaimed.

"Are we?" Elijah asked. He turned his back to Finn and rubbed his forehead.

"You see I still have small chance of happiness in my life, and I'm gonna take it. My propose is simple;" Finn straightened himself up and said, "Let me and Luna leave New Orleans." Elijah stopped and looked to Finn with a shocked expression. "Allow Luna to execute the Trinity, let us go and you'll never hear from us again. Never to look back again."

Elijah tightened his jaw and placed his hands behind his back. "You know I remember a quote I heard a very long time ago. 'Love isn't a state of perfect caring. It is an active noun like struggle. To love someone is to strive to accept that person exactly the way he or she is, right here and now.' That is a perfect primal example of the situation you put yourself in right now."

What they didn't know was that Kol was hiding, listening to his older siblings talk while the others were off doing their own thing. He ran to Luna and told him what he had heard Finn declare to Elijah.

They were in his bed room, Davina sat on his bed while she watched Kol go on about what he had heard. She looked to Luna as she stood in front of the window to look onto everyone going by.

"And Elijah is just going to let him do it!" Kol exclaimed. "Finn is going to take you away, never to see your friends again. He wants to start a new but what about you, Luna?" He was pacing with anger.

"Kol, you need to calm down." Davina said. "You know, I've never been in a guy's bed room before."

"Davina." He sighed. Kol rolled his eyes and looked to Luna. "Are you even listening to me, Luna. Finn is planning to take you away from everyone and everything. I just don't want him to take you away from us."

Luna sighed and looked to Kol. "I will talk to him, Kol."

Kol nodded and watched Luna leave his room.

Luna had thought back to giving Finn the potions and she had noticed that he had changed, more mentally then physically. He was detriment to show his alpha male over his family and showing him that he wasn't the same suicidal older Mikaelson he was back in Mystic Falls. Luna saw that Finn was going to show them who he was, even if that meant taking her away from her friends and family.

Kol looked back to Davina and pulled her into his person, he kissed down her jaw and to her neck leaving little bites here and there. Davina moaned as Kol removed her dress and kissed down her body.

Kol was lucky that he could control his hunger more than ever, but he has to talk to Elijah if he had too.

Kol stood in front of Elijah's window while drinking Fire Whiskey. He had thought back onto his and Davina's love making, Kol had almost slipped and bit Davina. He hated being like this and had prayed he would become a human again just so that he wouldn't feel this strong hunger towards her.

Hermione had walked into their room and saw Kol with a pensive look on his face. "Kol? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Finn." He growled. "Did you know that he plans to take Luna from everyone that she ever known in this family, to never be seen again."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Finn cannot do that,"

"Oh, but he can." Kol declared. "Being vampires, we can do the most fascinating things no human can do."

"Do you know how easy Luna can be when someone tries to hurt her?" Kol shook his head and looked back to Hermione. "She can curse him into oblivion with a snap of her finger, but she wouldn't because she loves him too much."

Kol growled and crushed the glass. "But she cannot protect herself!" He exclaimed.

Elijah rushed in and pushed Kol against the wall. "Control yourself, Kol." The younger Mikaelson pushed Elijah away and pushed the table into the wall.

"Unless you can't control it." Hermione concluded.

"I have stated my hand;" Kol said. He got in Elijah's face showing his vampiric features. "Finn doesn't get to have a happily ever after." He took a step back from Elijah and shook his head. "This is worse. Being around Davina. It's the rage, urge and hunger all in one." He sat down with a very sad expression, he looked to Hermione and Elijah. "I never learned how to keep it in check. I never really cared to."

"But now you do." Hermione said. Kol nodded and rubbed his forehead. She sat next to him and took him in her arms.

Kol tightened his arms around Hermione and muttered, "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Davina." He let go of her and whipped away his stray tear. "By hurting the ones, we love, rather we mean to or not, it's what we do. Isn't it?" He looked to Elijah, hoping that his older can give him a piece of light to this sticky situation.

"It is who we are." Elijah said and walked away.

Kol looked to Hermione with pleading eyes. "Please." He whispered.

She sighed and gave him a small smile. "If it's the hunger I can mix something up so that you wouldn't feel like you are going to hurt her." Kol nodded and said that he would do anything to not hurt his beloved.

She sat down and started to work on a potion for Kol. "The truth is, Elijah does have a problem with controlling himself too." Hermione said. "If we are or aren't he tries to not hurt me, but I guess being mated to someone you have to at times hold back."

"I couldn't live with myself if I had hurt her." Kol said.

Hermione rubbed his shoulder and said, "But, you can once you take this you'll feel like you could never lay a hand on her. If you do bite her tell Davina the truth, deal?" She handed him the small lime green potion bottle.

Kol took the bottle in his hands and nodded. "Deal." He pulled her into his arms and pocketed the potion.

•

Luna walked down the hall to find Finn, she was on a mission to find her lover and beat some sense into him. She also had something up her sleeve too.

Finn watched his lover walk around the Abattoir with a small frown on her face, he didn't want to face her at this moment, but he could have a small chat with Kol's other half, maybe even scare her too.

Davina walked out of Kol's bed room when she heard a familiar voice. "If you are looking for Kol just follow the screams of the innocent, you'll find them close by."

"Actually, I was looking for you." She said.

"Poor naïve child," Finn placed his hands on his hips with a smirk. "You don't know it yet but you're on the wrong side. Did my brother ever tell you about the novice Dulcina?" Finn asked as he pushed up his sleeves. "You remind me of her. Innocent girl beautiful voice, she promised herself to God until Kol got sight of her and found her pretty. Within days broken her vows of obedience and chastity, within a week she was dead. He had grown board." Finn was walking towards Davina, like a lion to his prey.

Davina was quiet for a majority of it, but she shook it off. "I don't believe you." She said.

"I bet you do," Finn suggested.

"Doesn't matter." Davina said. "Kol's changed. But, you are still the monster you've always been." She tried to do her magic on Finn, but it didn't work. Luna had made sure that a ward was around Finn, that if someone had done magic on him that it would rickshaw off of him.

Finn smirked and gripped Davina's neck and pushed her into a wall. She cried out and tried to pry him away from her, but Kol was faster and speared into Finn's side. Finn growled at his younger brother when Kol pushed him face first into some doors. Finn threw his elbow in Kol's face, but he was faster and gripped his older brother's neck. Finn grabbed Kol's hand and pushed it back to the point of breaking it. Finn punched his brother in the nose, Kol got the upper hand and tossed his brother through some glass.

Finn groaned in pain and tried to crawl away from Davina and Kol who had a candle in his hand. He wanted to set Finn on fire, be his guessed but Luna would save him.

"Kol, stop!" Luna exclaimed.

Kol looked back to the blond witch and growled. He looked to Finn and tried the fire again, but he was stopped by a hand on his chest. Kol looked into Elijah's eyes and growled at him.

"Enough." Elijah said.

Luna walked towards Finn and checked him over, he shook his head that he was fine and looked back to his siblings.

"This isn't you fight." Kol declared.

"You told me you stated your hand," Elijah said.

"Fine." Kol said. He threw the candle on the ground with anger. "I would rather take my chance out there with white oak then stay here with you lot." He growled out. Kol took Davina by the hand and walked out of the Abattoir narrowing his eyes at his older brother, leaving Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Lucien and the witches both Parker and Hogwarts to watch as they left.

"Elijah?" Hermione said.

"It'll be fine, Hermione." He said. Elijah took the white oak bullet form his pocket and showed it to the two witches, his siblings and Lucien, who was still there for some God know why. "The last remaining white oak in the world." Finn eyed the bullet as if it was gold. Elijah looked back to Hermione and handed her the bullet. "Hermione, dearest, if you would be so kind."

Hermione took the bullet from Elijah and casted a fire charm in the fountain. She was about to throw the bullet when Finn screamed and got the bullet out of fire fountain.

Finn leaned against it and panted while looking at the bullet. "I'm damn, brother. To remain a beast." Luna rubbed his back while his family stood on with shock in their eyes. He showed his mark on his chest and scoffed in anger. "I cannot bare an eternity like this, Elijah. Can you?" His eyes went to his siblings. "Can the lot of you?" He asked.

Can they? That was the question they have always asked themselves. Can they bare to be monsters among others in a world where everyone wanted them dead? Can they be someone they aren't? It was their mother and father's fault that they are like this, they had just hope that their other halves would help them to be more human than not.

Elijah held his hand out to his brother. "Give it to me, Finn." Elijah demanded. The older Mikaelson stood stall and shook his head. "Finn, please, give it to me."

Lucien had enough and rushed by to grab it from Finn. He looked at the bullet that laid in his hands, but he couldn't take it. He threw it to Elijah who caught it with a sigh of relief. Elijah looked between his brother and Niklaus' prodigy with worried eyes.

"C'mon then." Lucien said. "After all this time, go on and destroy it."

"Elijah, forever is a burden that no one should bare." Finn said.

"You cannot keep that white oak in this house hold, Elijah." Lucien pointed out. "It is already a beckon to your enemies to you." Elijah looked between his family then to his lover with pleading eyes. "Perhaps the option is obvious. Entrusted to the one who loves you the most."

Hermione stood next to Elijah, she curled her hands around Elijah's enclosed hand that held the bullet. "I can take it. If it exists I can take it somewhere where no body, but I."

Elijah sighed and put the bullet in her hands. Something in his gut told him to give it to his lover, that she knew a place where no one else can find it. He nodded and snapped Lucien's neck. "How long would it take?" He asked.

"Minerva can talk to the goblins at Grigg Knotts and Harry so that they can put it in his safe," Hermione said. "I trust the goblins more than anyone I know."

Elijah nodded and kissed her forehead as he watched her apparat out of the Abattoir to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Elijah sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"My God have mercy on our souls." Klaus said.

While Hermione is away at Hogwarts discussing with Minerva and Snape about hiding the white oak, the family can breathe easily.

Finn sat in front of his sister's coffin, her heart beat had slowed down immensely over the past eight hours. The family had discussed about what they were going to do with Freya's body. Klaus had decided to leave her in the spare room since she is in a sleep like state. Finn wanted to say goodbye before they moved her into the locked room.

He laid his hand on the coffin and sighed. "Even though we never grew up together, I still wondered if you were alive, off having a family of you your own or not wanting to be part of this one. I am so sorry, Freya. I will deeply miss you, my sister." He kissed the lid and walked off.

Klaus had moved his half-sister into the room and made sure Luna had a ward around the door so that way no one can get in or out of the room, so that way Freya would be safer then not.

That night Luna had given Finn the second and third potion to him, she knew that it was dangerous to give him both, but he took them with stride. He felt his body change both in a good and bad way. Whatever this potion was doing to him it made him better than ever. it made him feel stronger.

†

Vincent was walking home after getting an update from Elijah about the white oak bullet the weight was lifted off his shoulders. He walked into his apartment hollering for Bonnie's name, with no response he walked around the corner to find her tied up to a chair and with Lucien behind her with an evil smirk.

"What the fuck?" He questioned. Vincent saw that Hermione and Bonnie were tied to a chair with a gag in their mouths, so they wouldn't scream for help.

The older vampire smirked and laid his cold hand on their matted hairs. "Welcome home, Vincent." Lucien said. "We are going on a road trip, kids."

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks, but wow this chapter was crazy.

Now I do remember a reader of mine being upset that I had original killed Freya and obviously that didn't end to well, but I had decided to keep Freya in her sleeping like state until a turn of events happens with the Mikaelsons. So, to my reader, wherever you are, I have fixed the request and left her in the magical coma.

But, all things aside, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Devil-Shinedown_


	21. Red Cold River (Behind the Black Horizon

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, this is it guys! This is the chapter that changes a character either for the better or worse. Hmmm. 28 pages later! Lol. But, I hope y'all enjoy the update and the craziness that is going to ensue. Enjoy!

Small warning, there is smut, but y'all can skip it if y'all aren't comfortable with it.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 20 Red Cold River (Behind the Black Horizon)**

Word had gotten out that not only Vincent was kidnapped, but also Hermione and Bonnie. Yes, the queen of New Orleans was gone. She was taken into the night as she was traveling home from the Gringotts Bank to the Abattoir.

And Elijah was livid. He had made Aya, Marcel and all of the Strix go and find his queen before heads were rolling. He wanted her back before dawn rolled around. The only thing he had was her wand to mourn over until she was safely in his arms.

It was daytime now, and Lucien was leading Hermione, whose wrists were bound but who is no longer gagged, through the woods of Mystic Falls. Hermione is clearly not impressed with this situation and simply glares at him while they walk, Bonnie and Vincent follow from a couple paces behind them.

Bonnie said, "After all that flirtation, this is your idea of a first date?"

Lucien laughed in amusement. "Think of it as a date with destiny, love. Though, I admit, four is a crowd. Vincent is a necessary evil, I'm afraid; here to keep you in check should you misbehave."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're leaving out the part where I ain't exactly here of my own volition, man. The Ancestors must have lost their damn minds!" He exclaimed.

Lucien smirked. "Quite the opposite! I've never dealt with a saner bunch. See, when I arrived in New Orleans, I made them a deal. Upon my request, they would grant me access to the Regent," Lucien gestures to Vincent for emphasis as Bonnie rolls her eyes. "And, in exchange, I'd provide for them a world without the Originals." Lucien sighs dramatically, and Vincent's eyes widen in alarm when he realizes the gravity of their current situation. "Didn't take much convincing. They do despise your lover's family, Hermione. Plus, Bonnie is the ancestor to Ayanna who helped the Original witch do the spell to make the Originals who they are today."

They walk a few more yards until Lucien finally stopped just feet away from a familiar-looking basin sitting upon a rock, right by where Esther created the Originals.

"Ah. We're here." Lucien declared.

Vincent's tone is irritable as he looks around the clearing where they've stopped. "Yeah, but where the hell is 'here', man?" He asked.

Lucien gasps in shock and disappointment. "What?" Lucien sighs and gives them both offended looks. "How disappointing! Two of the most powerful nature magic witches who cannot sense when you're treading on hallowed ground?"

Vincent and Bonnie make eye contact, and both sigh defeatedly when they realize what Lucien's talking about. Hermione growled at Lucien. Continuing his dramatic explanation, Lucien gestures around them with a satisfied smile.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Lucien exclaimed. "The place where it all began."

Lucien continues his explanation in the present day while Hermione, Bonnie and Vincent listen with horrified expressions.

"And I mean to replicate that spell. I have everything I need to become what I deserve to be." Lucien walked towards Vincent and Bonnie and stares them in the eyes, and they laughed in defeat as he considers the implications of this plan.

Vincent's eyes widen. "You want to become an Original?" He asked.

Lucien scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Do I look like the sort who'd settle for some shoddy Original model? I intend to be an upgrade."

"You're insane to think that they'd ever help you craft any spell!" Hermione exclaimed.

Lucien shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. You misunderstand. Vincent and Bonnie will handle the spell."

Vincent rolls his eyes in annoyance as Lucien grabs Hermione by the arm and yanks her toward the basin. "From you..." Lucien looks at her with feigned sympathy and brushes a lock of hair away from her face. "I need something a bit more intimate." Lucien vamps out and bites into Hermione's wrist as hard as he can, causing Hermione to shriek in pain, while Bonnie and Vincent stood by and watched.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screams in pain.

†

Davina and Kol have come to the compound, where Luna, Elijah and Finn are now watching the video Vincent left for them in Elijah's study

Vincent sat in front of a camera and said, "Before they forced me to take her, they had me put up a cloaking spell, so we can't be tracked. Now, Lucien's taking us out of town someplace, I don't know where, but there's a loophole." Elijah pauses the video and looks over at Kol and Davina.

Finn rolled his eyes and asked, "Just how are we the loophole?"

Kol scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You two are dating and allied with the most powerful witches in New Orleans and the world, what do you think, brother?" He asked his brothers. Finn rolled his eyes and pulled Luna into his person.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brothers' bickering and played the video. Vincent continued on. "And Davina, that's where you come into play. I need a powerful witch that's off the Ancestors' radar." On the video, Vincent uses a knife to cut his palm and leave her some of his blood in a small vial for Davina to use in a spell. "I want you to find the thread on Hermione."

Elijah once again shuts off the video before turning to address Davina. "Have you ever done anything like this?" He asked.

Davina farrowed her brows and shook her head. "I don't even know if it's possible." She holds up the vial of blood, and it's clear by the look on her face that she doesn't want anything bad to happen to Vincent. "But, I do have Vincent's blood. If I can take his blood and do the spell right, I should be able to track Vincent and Hermione down."

Finn growled as he paces around the room. "I should have sensed something was wrong when Vincent didn't call. Now Lucien has a head start." He looks over at Davina before he shoos her away with his hand. "Go, witch. Tend to your spells. I won't rest until he's found."

"Finn," Rebekah exclaimed.

"It's alright, Bexs." Kol scoffed in disbelief as he looks around the room at Finn and the others, visibly having difficulty keeping his temper in check as he mentioned to Elijah and Hermione last night. "Behold, the selfless martyr! First, he wants to rip Davina's head off for trying to trap him in his body. Now he can't wait to be spelled."

Finn walked over to Kol, staring him in the eyes in a challenging manner, just as Elijah sighs and stands to his feet, ignoring Kol's outburst.

Elijah stopped Finn in his tracks. "Finn, you, Luna and I shall go together. Kol, you stay here with Davina and Olivia, and keep an eye on the city."

"You're going with him?" Kol asked with anger. "So, the two-people responsible for not destroying the white oak when they had the chance, thus putting us in this bloody mess, are now off to try and fix it. That's just marvelous. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

Kol storms over toward Finn and Elijah, but Davina, concerned about Kol's current attitude, takes him by the hand, causing him to turn back to look at her. "Kol, look at me. I don't know this magic. I need your help, maybe Olivia's too if she is willing."

Olivia nodded. "I can. It's magic that I might can bend with the help of Kol."

Kol smirked and took Davina's hand. "Alright, let's do this."

Davina leads Kol out of the room, and once they're gone, Elijah picks up a knife from the desk and hands it to Finn, who has returned to pacing around the room anxiously as he worried about Vincent and Hermione.

Elijah sighed and looked to his older brother. "Let us begin."

Finn narrowed his eyes at Elijah and said, "Do not give me orders, brother. And make no mistake-I do not look to you as an ally, or even family. The only reason I tolerate your presence is the hope of finding Vincent."

Finn takes the knife from Elijah as the latter rolls his eyes, and Elijah then hands him a glass in which to deposit his blood for Davina's spell.

"I would like to find my mate as well, Finn." Elijah commented.

Finn sighed and shook his head. "I understand brother, but with everything going on with Vincent I just want to be safe."

"I suggest you and Luna taking a vacation after this mess." Elijah responded. Finn rolled his eyes at his brother and went back to the spell.

†

Lucien is squeezing Hermione's bitten wrists so that the blood from his bite wounds drip into the stone basin. Hermione whimpered in pain, and it's clear she's getting weaker by the moment, a fact that doesn't escape the anxious Vincent's notice.

Vincent stood up and tried to push him away. "Okay. Okay, man, that's enough!" He exclaimed.

Lucien shrugged and pushed Hermione away. "Huh. Right you are. That should just about do it."

Hermione swayed on her feet as Lucien yanks her away from the basin, dropping her unceremoniously on the ground in front of where the white oak tree used to stand. Vincent rushes toward her to help her with her wounds.

Bonnie sat next to her and took Hermione's wrist. "Here, let me see it."

Hermione shows her, her injured wrists, which are still bound together with zip-ties, but before he can help her. Vincent sat on the other side of Elijah's lover and tried to help bring her back to life.

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked. "You hated me. Even tried to kill Luna and I at one point."

Bonnie shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'm paying for my sins."

Hermione gives her a weak smiled, but Lucien shouts at her, "Enough!" Lucien gestures to the basin as Vincent stands to his feet and glares at him. "There's a spell that needs doing, lest the Ancestors melt that precocious little brain of yours."

Lucien pulls out a vial of reddish-orange fluid from his jacket pocket and pours it in the basin with Hermione's blood as Vincent frowns in confusion.

Vincent farrowed his brows and asked, "What's that?"

Lucien responded, "That's not exactly need to know." Once he's done mixing the basin, he reaches into his inner jacket pocket and pulls out a small moleskin notebook. "This part's all you two."

Vincent takes the notebook and opens it, flipping through the pages to find a spell written in magical language throughout the pages, with Bonnie next to him. Lucien sighs dramatically in anticipation as he watches Vincent skim the notes, and after a moment, Vincent's eyes widen in shock as he taps the page.

"This is it. This is the spell that created the Originals." Vincent said.

Smugly, Lucien said, "Took an entire coven ages to reverse, engineer it. And then, I had to get my hands on this."

Lucien pulls out the sole remaining white oak bullet and puts it in the basin with the blood and reddish-orange fluid. Vincent, completely dumbfounded by Lucien's plan, laughs in exasperation and shakes his head.

Vincent shakes his head. "No. No way, man. I'm not doing this for you. Wh—" Vincent is cut off by the Ancestors, who immediately begin to cast a pain infliction spell on him that causes him to double over in agony. "Ah! Ahhh!"

Lucien chuckled and said, "Well, seems the Ancestors beg to differ."

Vincent starts pounding his head with his hands as he shrieks in pain. "AHHH!"

Finally, the Ancestors stop, and Vincent gasps in relief as he tries to catch his breath. Hermione looks horrified by this entire situation as Lucien smugly glances at all of them.

Lucien claps his hand and stood tall. "Now, get to work like a good couple of witches."

Vincent sighs defeatedly and starts to look through the notebook for the incantation before plunging his hands into the bowl of blood and fluid before beginning the spell, though his chanting is so quiet that it is unintelligible.

Lucien dragged Bonnie next to Vincent as they both started to chant. Vincent looked to Hermione who looked weak and was whimpering. He felt really bad for her, but Lucien wanted this done or he was going to kill them.

†

Back at the Abattoir, Davina and Liv were in the middle of performing her own spell with Vincent's blood to try to track him down. This involves placing his mixed blood in a metal funnel attached to a string, which Davina holds above a map of the United States, allowing the blood to drip on the map. Kol is pacing around the room while he waits for answers.

Davina sighed and looked at the map. "They should keep heading northeast."

Kol farrowed his brow and tilted his head. "What? Northeast? They've been driving northeast for an hour, love. We need to get a tad more specific before they hit the Atlantic Ocean."

Liv sighed and cracked her knuckles. "The soul-blood is not as strong as a locator spell. The most I can narrow it down to is Virginia. Northern Virginia."

Kol's eyes widen in shock. "You're bloody joking! We were born in northern Virginia. There's a one-horse town there now called Mystic Falls. We were turned into vampires there. That's too much of a coincidence. Can you please be a little more precise?"

Davina shakes her head. "No. I need to boost the signal somehow. Maybe some black cohosh."

Liv and Kol said at the same time. "Black cohosh won't do it!"

Davina frowns in concern, and Kol, feeling guilty about his outburst, looks at her apologetically with a weak smile.

Kol and Liv looked at eahc other with raised eyebrows. Kol sighed and said, "Sorry. Look, I have a better idea, a Blood Rider. A Tibetan singing bowl I had cast into a dark object in the 1900s. It's like an echo chamber. With Vincent's blood, we can amplify the connection he has with Vincent." Kol's smile immediately falls, and his mood shifts back into annoyance and frustration when he realizes where the bowl is. "But, like everything of mine, Klaus' ex has it now. I guess I'll just have to pry it out of her hands."

Davina, who is now also frustrated and a little overwhelmed by Kol's behavior, cuts him off. "Hey!"

Kol sighed, embarrassed by his behavior but not wanting to think about it too much, smiles weakly again at her and affectionately squeezes her shoulders. "Sorry." He muttered.

"I have something similar," Liv said.

"Say what now?" Kol asked.

Liv sighed and texted her sister, Jo. "Back home, my dad, had something similar. So, Jo can get it for us since she is now regent of Parker coven."

"But, that'll take forever, darling." Kol commented.

Liv smirked when the bowl popped right next to them. The couple jumped and gave her curious looks. Liv shrugged at them and started to mix the blood in the blood. "Be happy that Jo knows what to do." Liv commented.

Davina and Liv had all they needed and started to cook up the spell. Kol smiled and watched on to the most powerful witches in the world work their magic.

†

Vincent and Bonnie were in the middle of quietly performing the spell, which involves drawing a symbol on the palm of their hands by using their fingers and the blood mixture, while Hermione, still weakened from blood loss, starts to talk to Lucien.

Hermione scoffed and grimaced. "All this effort to become a sad copy of an Original? You think you can just wake up one day and become top of the food chain?"

Lucien tries to ignore her remarks, but eventually loses his temper and vamp-speeds over to her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders while Vincent and Bonnie continues the spell.

Lucien said, "It did not happen overnight, I assure you. The truth is, I used to think your siblings' gods, until my love was stolen, and our lives taken by their compulsion." Lucien actually looks truly upset as he recounts this story, but Hermione just glares at him mutinously, literally shaking from how weak and angry she is. "Once free, I realized they were not worthy of all that had been gifted them. I decided, then, that I would become in flesh what I have always been- their better." He stands and storms over to where Vincent is working and points at the spell set-up. "I have engineered every second since into achieving this moment."

Hermione farrowed her brows. "You faked the prophecy."

Lucien shook his head. "Oh, no. When I found the prophecy foretelling the family's end, I knew it was true, and that I was its living embodiment." He replied.

Hermione's eyes fill with tears, and she uses all her energy to resist bursting into tears as Lucien walks toward her and looks her in the eyes with a maniacal expression.

Lucien smirked. "It is my rise that shall be their downfall."

Hermione eyed him and said, "Or it shall be your downfall." She had remembered when Luna had told her months ago about what Finn's fate was and this was it.

†

Elijah, Finn and Luna had just driven past the "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Est. 1860" sign on their way into town, and Finn looks unhappy to be returning to his hometown when they're forced to stop at a railroad crossing and watch as a train passes them.

Finn sighed. "Of course. Mystic Falls. Birthplace of our sorrows." He commented.

Elijah says nothing, choosing to chew on his lip and anxiously beat his fingers against the steering wheel as Finn continues speaking.

"So, are we to drive around this entire pathetic town, hoping to run into your lover before Lucien murders her?" Finn asked.

Elijah sighs deeply, closing his eyes in annoyance before replying, "Kol has a plan."

Finn scoffs. "Kol and his ridiculous gambits."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "900 years in a box, and zero patience."

Finn shacked his head. "It's all a joke to you, isn't it?"

Elijah already looks bored by Finn's presence, but Finn isn't done speaking. "'900 years in a box' just rolls off your tongue as if the time passed without consequence. I assure you, it did not."

"What are you suggesting?" Elijah asked. "We never experienced anything, least of all the passage of time.

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Being daggered for decades and being daggered for centuries are very different things. It starts off as a dim pinprick of light, growing brighter year after year, a slow consciousness that I was paralyzed, entombed in my own mind."

Finn sighs defeatedly, and Elijah looks surprised by this admission, as though he never considered what being daggered was like for him after nearly a millennium of it. "That despair, utter loneliness. All amplified and made endless."

Elijah, who is beginning to look guilty, takes a deep breath and looks over at Finn as though he's seeing him for the first time. Elijah's eyes went to Luna in the backset, who had something in her hands. She looked at him and just shook her head, making sure Elijah doesn't say a thing.

Once Elijah parked, he, Finn and Luna got out and walk onto the sidewalk in the town square.

Finn asked, "How will we know when or if this magic trick of Kol's works?"

Elijah looked at the square. "He says you'll know."

Finn sits on the hood of the car while Elijah leans against the driver side door. They both watched as Luna walked around the square, looking at the monuments that littered the town, even going as far as watching people.

Elijah said, "It's strange. The birthplace of our very misfortune, beyond that hill. Do you recall the first time we fled together, Finn?" Finn looks back at him and rolls his eyes petulantly. "We were but children. Nothing but the clothes on our back, desire we had no idea how to control, and a father hellbent on erasing us from the earth."

Elijah starts to walk through the town square, and Finn reluctantly follows after him, so they can continue their conversation.

Finn said, "The first of many times we ran together over the next one hundred years, 'til you all left me entombed for nine centuries."

Elijah sighed. "You were a danger."

Finn scoffed. "Danger?"

"Yes." He agreed.

Finn said, "Klaus and Kol killed everything that moved, yet I was the one considered too dangerous to undagger?"

"Despite their bloodlust, you were the poison that crippled—"

Finn angrily grabs Elijah by the arm, causing them both to stop as he spins Elijah so that they're staring eye-to-eye. "Poison? I anchored us!" He exclaimed.

"You despised us." Elijah pointed out, "You despised yourself, terrified of everything that we became. You threatened our very survival, Finn, just as you have every time we made the mistake of freeing you from that box."

Finn growled. "I was made that way because of _that_ box!" He exclaimed. Elijah stops talking and looks at Finn with concern at his outburst. "Every time I closed my eyes, I go back to that black horizon, that place where I was abandoned and forgotten by my own family. So yeah, I came out mad. And I remain so."

Luna walked towards the brothers and saw that Elijah looked sad while Finn look furious. "Is everything alright?"

"Do you need another explanation on why you don't need to be so angry anymore, Finn?" Elijah questioned.

Finn sighed and took Luna's hand in his. Elijah sighs, clearly feeling guilty for his part in making Finn the way he is, and Finn, not wanting to see Elijah's pitying face, turns and walks away, leaving a speechless Elijah behind before he follows after him toward the Mystic Grill.

Luna, Finn and Elijah are walking down the steps toward the back entrance of the Grill as they continue their conversation.

"I hate it here." Finn commented. "This place birthed all our pain and sorrow. I refuse to let it be the place where your lover dies. Let us not wait for Kol and his witch's tricks, let us simply tear this town apart and find her."

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

The siblings and Luna looked over to find Stefan and Damon looking back at them. Finn rolled his eyes as Elijah wasn't so impressed while Luna just smiled and waved to Stefan.

"Hello," She said. Finn took her hand in his and rubbed his forehead.

•

Vincent is waving his hands over the basin while holding Bonnie's hands, in the woods while he casts the spell. Hermione is still on her knees behind him while Lucien paces anxiously and observes the spell. However, due to how fast Vincent is speaking and how loudly the music is, the incantation is still unintelligible. The white oak bullet was wedged between his fingers as he chants, but he lets it drop into the bowl just as the contents are set ablaze, causing a burst of flames so tall and powerful that Vincent is forced to arch his back away from it as it turns into what resembles a tornado made of fire.

Hermione's eyes widen in horror when she realizes the spell is successful, and Lucien smiles and lets the satisfaction of his triumph flow through him. Finally, the flames vanish with such force that Vincent and Bonnie are thrown backward and lands unconscious on their back on the forest floor as Lucien rushes toward the basin, laughing maniacally.

There is a spigot of sorts at the bottom of the basin, and he pulls the empty bottle from his pocket and fills it with the blood mixture before shutting off the spigot and holding the bottle up for Hermione to see. Hermione looked devastated and on the verge of passing out as Lucien triumphantly smirks.

•

The Salvatore brothers has just made it down the stairs to the back door of the Grill, where they slowly move toward Elijah and Finn.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Damon said.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Elijah said. "How adorably inconvenient." Elijah raises his left wrist and checks his watch for a moment before he continues. "Unfortunately, we don't have time to play right now. I'll pass your regards along to Rebekah."

Damon looks over at Finn, who doesn't seem to recognize him. "Finn, isn't it?" Damon asked. "Sorry, I suck at names, but I never forget a face; especially when it's someone I've tried to kill."

"Do you expect to scare me?" Finn asked. Luna gripped his hand out of comfort and calming him down.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Hermione Granger." Elijah said. "My mate, she was taken by a vampire by the name of Lucien Castle. Along with Vincent and Bonnie."

"Wait, wait, wait." Damon said. "Bon-Bon is here, being held captive by some psycho vampire you turned?" He asked.

"Well, it was more like my brother's prodigy. But, yes, we have another. Option one, you go about your business like the good little boys you are." Elijah walks toward the Salvatores quickly, clearly unafraid of the brothers despite them narrowing their eyes at him with it as he approaches. "Option two? Violent disembowelment. What's it gonna be?"

Damon smirked and stood toe to toe with the older Original. "I'm gonna go with option three, this is _my_ town, _my_ business. Especially when it comes to anything with fangs and my best friend. Now, you, me, my brother, witchy over there and her giant suicidal lover how much time she really has?"

•

Liv, Kol and Davina are in the upstairs parlor of the Abattoir, where Davina is pouring Vincent's blood into the Tibetan singing bowl while Kol explains what needs to be done.

Kol said, "With Vincent's blood, we can amplify the connection with Vincent." Kol crouches down so he's at eye-level with Davina, who is sitting at a small end table and has just picked up a mallet to make the bowl sing. "All right let go of everything. Feel the vibration."

Davina does as she's told and uses the mallet to create a tone with the bowl.

Kol continued, "Now, harmonize with the cadence of the drone."

Davina starts to hum as she searches for the right tone, and Kol moves behind her, pressing his chest against her back, firmly pressing on the arm she's using to hold the mallet with one hand while helping her make the bowl sing with the other, so she can focus more of her energy on the spell.

He whispered, "And once they're both in harmony, it should continue by itself." Davina opens her eyes and turns her head, looking at Kol behind her, as he continues giving instructions. He muttered, "And it's up to you to concentrate, to amplify it."

Liv rolled her eyes and went back to the spell. _Horny teens. _She thought.

•

At the Mystic Grill, Finn starts to wince in pain and leans against the wall of the restaurant as the sound of the bowl starts to reverberate through his head. Suddenly, he gets a vision of the Mystic Falls woods, where Vincent is crawling on the ground toward where Hermione is laying on the ground, and Lucien is staring in wonder at the blood mixture in his bottle.

Finn groans in pain and falls to his knees, and Elijah, concerned, rushes over to him to check on him, with the Salvatores being defensive around Luna who had her wand out at them.

Luna got on her knees and started to rub his back. "Finn?" She asked.

Finn takes several deep breaths before he finally opens his eyes. "I know where they are." He whispered. Finn looked to his brother and the Salvatore brothers, they were ready to go.

•

Meanwhile, in the Mystic Fall woods, Lucien smiles in satisfaction and puts the bottle of blood mixture into his pocket before kneeling and filling up a second from the spigot. Vincent and Bonnie continue to crawl weakly toward Hermione, looking extremely guilty.

Vincent said, "Hermione, I'm so sorry." He turns just in time to see Lucien attempt to drink the bottle of blood mixture. "Can't let you do that!" He exclaimed.

Vincent and Bonnie thrust their arms forward and flicked their wrists, casting a pain infliction spell that brings Lucien to his knees, though he takes great care not to spill the contents of the bottle.

Vincent and Bonnie make several more intricate hand gestures that continue the spell, and Lucien reluctantly puts the cap on the bottle to ensure it won't spill just as he drops it on top of a pile of leaves. Before Vincent and Bonnie can do anything else to him, he cries out in agony, and his back arches as the Ancestors cast their own pain infliction spell on him, causing his bones to crack as his body contorts painfully. Vincent and Bonnie pleaded with the Ancestors as Lucien takes advantage of being freed from his spell.

Vincent gasped. "You're making a mistake." He muttered.

The Ancestors stop, and Vincent flops on the ground in relief as Lucien picks up the bottle and growls as he storms toward them. Hermione throws herself on top of Vincent to protect him

Hermione shook her head. "No one has to die today!" She screamed.

Lucien smirked. "Oh. Oh, sweet Hermione." Lucien kneels on the ground in front of them with a pitying look on his face. "Today is the beginning of an awful lot of death, starting with yours, I'm afraid."

Lucien grabs Hermione by the wrists and pulls her to her feet as she looks at him with a pained expression. "Truly, you and I could've been quite the thing along with Luna, we could've been a powerful bunch." Lucien grabs Hermione in a choke-hold, and she gasps for breath just as Elijah, Finn, Luna and the Salvatores appear in the clearing.

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Lucien?"

At the sound of his voice, Lucien spins at vampire speed and holds Hermione in a headlock. "Oh. Just in time for the party, lads!" He exclaimed. Lucien holds up the bottle of blood/venom mixture and pops the top off of it with his thumb. "Cheers!" He exclaimed. Lucien was about the drink the concoction, but it was removed out of his hands and into Luna's.

Lucien sighed and tightened his hold on Hermione. "Now, love, I am going to need that back." He said.

Luna looked at the blood she placed her hands behind her back. In her right hand she held the real vial while in the left it was fake. With Finn was right behind her, she moved her right hand to show Finn that she had the real one.

The older Mikaelson took it from her hands and drank in one go as Luna tossed the fake one into the pond behind him.

Lucien growled at Luna, dropping Hermione in the process and speed towards the water to find the serum. As he was distracted Luna looked to Finn with a sad look. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

He farrowed his brows, but he stopped when a gun popped off in the distant. He looked behind him to find Stefan with a gun in his hands. Finn looked back to Luna and died at her feet. His skin started to turn grey as he took his last breath. Luna fell to her knees and lightly ran her fingers over his greyed forehead and whispered a small pray to let this work and let him live.

Elijah got on his knees beside Luna with furious eyes. "What did you do, Luna?" He gripped her arms to make her look at him.

"I had to." She said.

Elijah farrowed his brows and growled. "You didn't have to condemn him into something he isn't, Luna." He hissed at her and looked back to his dead brother.

Luna pushed herself away from Elijah and walked towards Hermione, who was turning pale with hallow breaths. Elijah looked to the Salvatores and demanded, "Watch him." He rushed to his lover and was so distracted by Luna and Hermione that he missed something important going on around them.

He sat next to her while she fixed up her best friend. "Luna, explain to me why you killed my brother to make him into a monster he never wanted to be?" Elijah asked.

"I saw him die." She said. "I saw him die and it was horrible. Lucien had bitten him and that lead to Finn's death. So, Hermione and I had come up with potions to keep him alive along enough so we could make a fake serum for Lucien and keep the real one for Finn."

"But Luna-"

She shook her head. "Don't. I did this to save him, not condemned him, Elijah." The older Mikaelson sighed and looked to his lover, she was pale and losing blood. He had to save her and fast.

Elijah and Luna rush toward Hermione. Elijah pulls her to a seated position and hands her off to Luna, who looks concerned.

"Hold her. Hold her head." Elijah demanded.

Luna did as she was told, and Elijah bites his wrist to feed Hermione his blood while Luna brushes Hermione's hair off of her face. Finally drinks enough blood to recover and gasps for breath as she coughs and frantically looks around.

Luna rubbed her friend's head and muttered, "It's okay. You're okay."

Damon popped off. "Um, guys, where did your giant killy, suicidal brother go?" They looked down to find him gone.

Elijah and Luna looked towards the empty spot Finn was laying in. "It worked." Luna whispered.

Lucien cheered in triumph, he had the serum in his hands. He was happy that now he can take out the Originals. He stood in the water as he took a drink before addressing them again. "Let the fun begin!" He declared. But he was stopped short when he felt something pass his legs. "What?" He said.

The thing pulled Lucien's leg so hard that he was pulled under. Lucien came back up for air but was pushed back down under water to come face to face with a very nasty and mean looking Original. He screamed so that now only bubbles came out of the water.

The thing smirked and bit into Lucien's neck. This had Klaus' prodigy hitting at the thing's back until his world went black to only have his head ripped off.

Above ground Elijah pulled his bloody hand away, she blinked and looked around the woods. "Where is he?" Hermione asked.

Damon sat down on a large rock next to Vincent, who is still recovering from the power he expended casting the spell, and he shrugged. "Klaus' crazy friend? He might be dead for all we know." Damon said.

Elijah, concerned, cups Hermione's face in his hands and turns her to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me. It's done. It's over." He said.

"You don't understand," Bonnie said. "He drank the serum." She implored.

Elijah shakes his head in confusion, not understanding what she's saying. Hermione said, "It's true. He wanted you to kill him. You helped him take the final step."

"But, it wasn't Lucien who drank the serum." Elijah said.

"Then who was it?" She asked.

Elijah was about to say the name but stopped when he looks behind them as he hears the sound of water, and his eyes widen in horror when Finn rises out of the water. Elijah looks absolutely stunned as he sees Finn develop double-fangs on both the top and bottom jaws, and his irises grow bright red as the darkened vampiric veins around his eyes stretch all the way down his face like an Augustine Vampire.

Just then, Stefan starts to shoot round after round at him, but Finn just roars and spreads his arms wide as the bullets pass through him, the wounds causing him no pain and healing as quickly as they're made.

Finn throws Lucien's desiccated head towards Stefan and Damon, they backed away slowly but speed away as fast as they could. Sadly, leaving Bonnie behind.

Finn marches towards Elijah, he stops and backhands Vincent so hard that he flies backward and is knocked unconscious, causing Elijah to leap to his feet to fight against him. Elijah gets in several punches but is knocked down quickly, and Finn only has time to lunge at him before Elijah hits him in the chin with a right hook and sends him flying to the ground.

Elijah vamp-speeds toward him, only for Finn to kick him backward in the chest. Elijah continues to try to fight him, only to be defeated at every turn.

Finn lifts Elijah up by the lapels and lets his fangs out to bite Elijah, only for Bonnie to appear behind them. She smashes the basin against Finn's head and uses the second of disorientation to get him to drop Elijah, but in the process, Finn grips Bonnie by the neck and tossed her into the tree.

Elijah stares in horror as when Finn tries to walk toward them, he's unable to move farther than a few steps as Hermione thrusts out her bound, bloody wrists and casts a silent spell.

"A barrier spell?" Finn asked. He tests the spell by running his fingers along the invisible boundary.

Hermione sneered, "Finn this isn't you. You need to calm down."

Finn smirked. "I have all the power of a supernatural, Hermione. I am one man with something special." He said. Finn vamp-speeds towards Luna and took her in his arms. They speed away so quickly it's as if he's simply vanished, leaving the unconscious Vincent and the weakened Elijah and Bonnie behind to deal with their injuries.

Elijah sat Hermione into the sitting position, he looked around and asked, "Where did Luna go?"

Hermione sighed and looked to her lover. "My guessing is that Finn's inner vampire took her back to New Orleans."

Elijah rubbed his forehead and sighed. He looked to the grey desiccated head of Lucien Castle. "What have we done?" He muttered.

†

Olivia had left a little while ago to go check on her brother, because he had an update on Lucien's lab with Caroline and Marcel, while Kol had just gotten off the phone as he and Davina stand in the parlor.

"Well, at least Hermione's safe?" Davina commented.

"And the man that pretended to be a family friend, but actually hated us for an eternity, had tried to turn himself into some creature, here. Which, for all we know, could be the bloody beast the prophecy said would end us!" He exclaimed.

Kol becomes so angry that he punches the mirror in front of him, shattering the glass and causing Davina to flinch in fright before looking at him with a worried expression. Kol yet again looks overwhelmed and embarrassed as Davina hesitantly brings up her concerns.

Davina shouted, "Hey. All of this? I don't think it has anything to do with you being a vampire. Kol, you're not yourself."

Kol, whose back has been turned to her, spins around and starts walking toward her, causing Davina to walk backward to keep space between them. "Not myself? And which self am I supposed to be?" Kol grabs her by the arms and shoves her backwards, and Davina looks terrified. "Now, you think that I'm cursed, but I think it's everyone else getting into my bloody business and not knowing when to back off!" He yelled.

Kol, now completely overwhelmed, vamp-speeds away before anything else can happen, and Davina breaths deeply as she rubs her arm from where Kol squeezed it. She then walks over to the broken mirror and uses her finger to dab at a drop of blood, which she then tastes with her tongue as she whispers an unintelligible spell under her breath. Her eyes widen in alarm when she realizes that something is wrong.

†

Finn barged into the Abattoir with Luna in his arms. He heard rushing feet coming towards him as he rushed upstairs.

"Finn?" Rebekah asked.

Finn stopped and looked back to his siblings. With his new heightened features, he smelt vampire and a hybrid, part vampire part werewolf. He narrowed his eyes at his siblings, he showed his features to them and roared at them and speed off to the couple's room, leaving his siblings behind.

Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other with worried looks. "What's going on?" She asked. Klaus shrugged as the siblings looked back up to where his older brother disappeared to.

Back into the couple's room. Finn pushed Luna on to the bed and started to pace anxiously. He was growling and groaning, what is going on with him? Why is he different? Why does he feel different? He stopped in front of a three-way mirror, he looked from the left to the right with disdain in his eyes. Finn didn't want this.

Luna got up from the bed and stood behind Finn as he morphed into his new features. She placed her hand in his shoulder. "Finn?"

Finn looked to Luna over his shoulder. "What have I become?" He muttered. "What monster have I been made into? What monster am I to walk this Earth as a beast?" He turned back to the mirror and growled. "I have become a thing of nightmares, a monster I have grown to hate even more." Finn punched the mirror and groaned, he watched as piece of the mirror fall to the ground.

Luna slowly backed away from Finn and watched as the mirror cracked in a spider web-esque design. _I never saw a man in so wretched a condition._ Luna thought.

Finn brought his vampiric features to how himself on what he has become. "The monster is not in my face, but in my soul. I have now become something that I would never recognize anymore. I am becoming a shell of my siblings; a killer. A monster."

Luna shook her head and stood next to Finn. "You're not a monster, Finn. You are something different." She said.

Finn shook his head and smirked. "I am still a monster, love. I'm something that I never wanted to be or see what my siblings have become. I have become something that I despise more than anything." He looked to his mate and said, "Oh, how I wish I could compel you to forget about me."

She furrowed her brows. "No. No, I would never let you do that to me. I love you, Finn." She cupped his cheek and lightly kissed his lips.

Finn took Luna's wrist and rubbed his thumbs over her pulse. Her blood is what makes him weak, but he had to control this new side of him or he would hurt his mate. He took her hand away from his face and looked out the window.

Luna walked towards him and stood next to him. "Not all monsters do monstrous things." She muttered.

"But, all monsters seek the darkness." He said. Finn pulled Luna into his person and nuzzled into her neck. "At times the monsters can also take an innocent without even feeling regret." He muttered.

Soon, her eyes widen as Luna pulled away from Finn, she saw his eyes go from hazel-green to blood red. She didn't even make a sound when Finn tossed her onto the bed, she landed on her stomach with a yelp. A mix of frustration and anger Luna tried to crawl away, but he was faster. Her efforts were stopped by his weight when her arms where pinned down, pinning and pushing her down into the bed.

Above her, Finn straddled the back of her hips and taken both of her hands in his grip. He leaned down and whispered in her ear that made her shiver, "Don't resist me, Elskan." As he kissed the back of her head and shoulder as he felt her relax. He smiled and kissed down her spine.

Luna felt physically relax, she didn't mean to, but the way Finn was helping her made her relax. He was never this way with Luna before. He was either very gentle or very rough, but this was different, and she didn't know if she would love it or hate it.

She tensed up again slightly when she felt Finn move her hair to the side and whispered in her ear, "Will you play along, love?" As if being distracted wasn't enough, she felt his smooth breath on her ear and cheek. Luna knew her efforts were futile, she couldn't run from Finn he would find her in a snap of his finger. She gave in and weakly nodded. Finn smirked and nipped her neck. "Good girl." He rumbled out.

The mess of thoughts were running through her mind as Finn rumbled and growled behind her. He was feeling her smooth and soft ample skin under her blood red shirt, he has seen it enough time to memorize every nerve, pore and cell in her body, it was glorious.

Luna's mess of thoughts were cut short when she felt him lean away from her and took his grip from her hands which were now fists. He growled out, "Turn around." He released his grip on her and hovered over enough to that she can lay on her back.

She gulped and gripped the bed spread, Luna calmed down her shaky breaths as she moved from her stomach to her back. She met his blood red eyes looking back at her.

Finn smirked when he saw how red her cheeks were, he was amused by her, his inner

vampire growled and rattled at the cage to be let out and ravish his beloved, but he calmed the beast down and told him that was a moment for the two of them, something new the beast had muttered.

He stroked his fingers over her red cheeks as her hand laid on his clothed chest. Luna noticed that his muscles where harder and he was broader; she guessed that since he drank the serum that it changed not only him mentally, but physically.

Finn popped his jaw to show his new teeth, double-fangs on both the top and bottom jaws. Her eyes widen when he came down on her neck and nipped on the junction of her neck and shoulder. She was thankful that she wasn't standing because if she was then he would be holding her. Finn sharply bitten at Luna's neck, she moaned and gripped the back of his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Subconsciously, Luna gripped his ass while his hand went to her breast. He growled at her, he let go of her redden neck and gripped both of her hands, he placed them over her head and narrowed his eyes at her. Luna groaned and tried to free her hands to touch him, but Finn's grip was painful. His tongue slowly traveled from her neck down to her collar and found her cleavage.

Only from a few inches from her breast, he a rose to look at her. Finn smirked and pulled Luna into a bruising kiss. She moaned when she felt his tongue invade the space in her mouth and dance with hers, she didn't know what to think. Luna felt Finn let go of her hands as his roughly grabbed her soft mounds, she squeaked and pulled his pelvic to hers.

When he pulled away from her mouth, his tongue left a small trail of blood behind. His eyes followed it as it dried on the corner of her mouth. Luna's fingers dragged on her bottom lip and upon examining the results on her index and middle finger she found a mixture of saliva and blood. She rubbed her fingers together, the saliva thinned out the blood a bit. Luna stopped when she felt Finn pull her hips towards him.

The older Mikaelson gripped her hands and brought her fingers up to mouth. He groaned when her blood landed on his tongue, his eyes turned red as his teeth elongated. Finn let go of her hand and gave Luna a wicked smile.

The amusement left Luna's face and her body tensed up when she felt Finn's hand travel up her shirt. He smirked as he teasingly dragged his nails over her smooth skin. Luna wanted to grab his wrist to stop him, but she stopped when she felt his hand connect with her lower back. Finn unwrapped her legs from his waist as he laid them down flat on the bed, he ran his hand over her hairless legs and drag his nails over her smooth thighs.

With some disbelief she took off her shirt and tossed it aside, she watched as he took off his shirt in one go. Luna felt how his gaze was on her covered breast, but he was faster and ripped her bra in half. Her breast came free with a bit of a bounce, she moaned as she felt the cold air hit her. Luna tried to cover herself up, but Finn caught her hands and growled at her.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered. Finn kissed down her belly and towards her hips. She moaned when he teared away her skirt and panties, he tightened his grip on her hips, digging his nails into her flesh, which caused some discomfort but not pain. He rumbled against her center as she arched her back, he kissed her mound and nipped at her. Luna's hips moved to his face as she gripped his hair.

Luna felt her body tense and shudder as Finn licked and nipped at her heat, she gripped his hair and bucked her hips to his abusive mouth. Finn could feel that Luna was almost to her release, he smirked when he nipped at her center one last time before she gave out a silent scream and mewled his named.

His grip loosened up, leaving faint marks behind, which he appreciated. He kissed her hips one at a time as his hands slide up her wide hips. The sensation cause Luna to mewled and puck her hips. "Finn," She moaned.

Luna had felt guilty for turning Finn into something that he hates, but what she had saw was just heartbreaking. She lost her lover, mate, and potential future husband, so she wanted to change that and make him live the life with his family.

She moved her hands down his shoulders and his back. He looked up at her with his green-hazel eyes as his tongue traveled up her body, between the valleys of her breast. He latched onto her breast, with his fangs embed into her skin. Luna moaned and pushed onto his shoulders but then relaxed when he ran his tongue over her bloody mound. Finn roughly knead her other mound as he circled his tongue around it and sucked some of the blood.

He pinched and played with her rosy bead, teasing her; her hips twitched when she felt him bite her against and take some blood. Finn's eyes went to the back of his head when he tasted her, he groaned when her hips meet his. He could smell her essences in the air and it was intoxicating to him.

Finn's hands traveled down to her body as he stroked his fingers over her center. Luna moaned when she felt his thumb press down on her sensitive heat as two of his fingers entered her center in one go.

As she was distracted, Finn unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Now a day he goes commando, which was to no surprise that he grew up that way, so he was more comfortable like that. With his hard member free it was up towards his navel, she moaned and gripped his shoulders.

She twitched as his fingers moved in and out of her center with deep thrusts, she moaned and gripped he bed sheets, and his watched as her back arched off the bed.

His slicked coated fingers came out of her center as his hips lifted off of her. Luna moaned in displeasure and tried get him back to her, but Finn moved away from her with a smirk. "Enough, my love." Finn muttered. He took ahold of his member and aligned it with her center. He slowly, oh so painfully slowly, enter her center.

Luna moaned his name out like a prayer. It felt like he had gotten bigger down there too.

Finn leaned forward and stroked her cheeks with a small hush from his lips. "It's alright, my love." He buried deep inside her center and groaned when her heat tightened around his member. "Oh, fuck." He muttered as he nuzzled into her neck, licking the semi-dried blood from her neck.

Luna bucked her hips in rhythm to increasingly slow thrust. The pace changed after Finn saw Luna nod to let him go on. He got on his knee as he picked up her hips to where the angle was her shoulder were on the bed and her back arched. She hissed when Finn's pace quickened, and his hands found her breasts. He roughly gripped onto them and squeezed them.

Luna moaned and gripped the pillows behind her. "Oh, Finn, please." She mewled out. She bit her bottom lip to the point where blood was coming out of the wound Finn left behind.

He gripped her hips, he growled and took his member out of her soaked canal.

Luna gasped and narrowed her eyes at Finn, she attempted to hit his shoulder with frustration. "Why?" She whispered.

Finn smirked and flipped Luna onto her belly, she was on her hands and knees, head down and ass in the air, as he picked up her hips to his member. She moaned when his member found her center again, she leaned forward and bit the pillow when his hands gripped her hips and sunk his member deep in her.

Finn looked up to find the broken mirror staring back at them. In the mirror, he his member sunk into her canal and her breasts bouncing back and forth. He saw the cracked mirror misshape him while the moon shined on Luna as her pale skin turned red from the pleasure.

He leaned forward and took her jaw in his hands as he painstakingly thrusted into her center. She moaned and gripped on his wrist. "Look at us, love. We are one in the same."

Luna looked into the mirror and saw how his member came in and out of her canal while some of her essences come with it. She saw in the mirror that she was stark-naked, soaked in sweat, soaked in her center and needy. She looked to Finn and saw that he was equally stark naked.

Without a warning, he squeezed her breasts and pulled her naked back against him. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other squeezed her breasts as he pounded behind her.

"Look at you, love." He whispered in her ear. "Look at how you take me so well. You were made for me." Finn gripped her neck as his hand traveled from her breast to her sensitive clit.

Luna climaxed when his thumb pressed against her as he pulled his hips back and thrusted forward into her once. She mewled and bucked her hips to his. "Finn, please."

"Not yet, love." He muttered. Finn felt his member ready to explode, but he wanted to elongate this feeling. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her junction. He looked back to the mirror and it showed his vampiric features, or his new features. "I love you," He whispered as he climaxed and bit into her junction.

Luna moaned as load as she could, her orgasm was intense that she blacked out for a moment. She moaned when she felt Finn's fangs in her neck. Luna looked in the mirror and saw his red eyes looking back at her, her blood came down from her neck to the front of her chest. She mewled when let go of her neck and licked the blood clean.

"I love you too," She whispered back.

Finn smirked and pulled his limp member out of her center, they both moaned. Finn laid her down on the bed and laid on her chest. "You have a lot of explaining to do, love."

Luna sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "In the morning, Finn. The Nargles are quite traumatized." She panted and rubbed his back. Finn chuckled and kissed Luna's chest where her heart laid.

Luna Lovegood was something else, but she did have secrets that he wanted to uncover.

†

Back at Lafayette Cemetery, Davina was sitting at one of the tables in the empty club, fiddling with a strand of Mardi Gras beads, when Vincent walked in and quietly greets her.

"I got your message. I don't know what's more surprising. You saving my ass today or wanting to see me afterwards." Vincent said.

Davina stands to face him, though they're still standing on opposite sides of the room. "I need your help." She muttered.

Vincent sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Davina, I don't know if I'm your guy. Outside these walls, the Ancestors have a, uh, a pretty strong say in what I can and cannot do." He said.

"They're manipulating Kol, too." She replied.

Vincent nodded, and is not at all surprised by this news. "Yeah. Figured that. Since getting his new powers mixed with his old, the ancestors want him even more."

She sighed. "I tested his blood. It's infused with their magic, which means they corrupted the spell Severus Snape used to bring his powers back. They couldn't get to me, so they're making him lose control. I don't know what I do."

Davina's eyes fill with tears, and Vincent looks at her with a sympathetic expression as he walks toward her, whispering quietly as though he's afraid of being overheard.

Vincent sighed and straightened his shoulders. "Oh, Davina Claire. You know, I used to respect them. The Ancestors. I mean, the more and more I watched them, the more I saw them just using people for their own needs. Then, when they're done, they just toss them aside. Like they're trash." Vincent starts to get angry at the thought of how true his words are, and his voice gets louder. "And if you disobey 'em? Whoa, right? If we disobey 'em, then they're gonna shun us. If we disobey them, then they're gonna cripple us!" He exclaimed.

Davina, knowing he's right, scoffs and nodded in agreement.

"They're gonna kill us! They've got to be stopped, Davina. They've got to be stopped. And it looks like it's just gonna be on us to do it." Vincent concluded.

Davina gets a mutinous look on her face and nods at him with determination. She stood tall and said, "I know someone else that could help us take down the Ancestors. They took down Sophie and her coven, so why not them."

Vincent looked to the teen and asked, "Who do you have in mind?"

Davina smiled and made her Patronus appear. She gave a message to her wild fox, that reminded her of Kol. It nodded its ghostly head and ran towards New York. Davina looked back to Vincent and said, "Now we wait."

Vincent nodded and watched Davina turn from the timid witch from the sacrifice and that was saved by Marcel to a powerful woman who was ready to take charge.

†

In the basement, Tristan prayed that some of his loyal Strix could come and save him before another one of the Originals came in a continued to torture him, but nothing. He had a feeling that they turned on for the Mikaelsons, of all families to follow.

Tristan sat, tied to a chair with his wounds healed slowly with no blood. He had realized that he had lost all of his power and now he was nothing. He had only hoped that Aurora could take over when he had started.

What stopped his inner monologue was the basement door opened and a shadow was casted over the door and onto the floor. The shadow moved slowly down the steps, Tristan was quite frightened to see who this was.

Was is Kol to mock him? Or Elijah to say that he was plotting his death as more of a King Henry the VIII style? Or was it someone worse?

When the shadow took the last step, the low light casted the light on this person features.

"Oh, not you." He muttered. Tristan moved around in the chair by the robes had magic tied to them, so they would tightened if he moves around.

Finn Mikaelson smirked as he slowly walked towards the tied up De Martel. "Hello Tristan." He drawled out. "How have you been tonight?" He mocked.

"Starving." He commented.

"Excellent." Finn said. He started to walk around Tristan with a bag behind his back. "You know what I despise about being a vampire?" He asked. Tristan rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hated that I don't get to age with my beloved or that I don't burn like a normal vampire. But there are other perks about it."

"And that is?" Tristan asked.

Finn stood in front of Tristan with a twisted smile. "I get to shove it in your face that now I am the upgraded vampire now, and not your best friend Lucien."

Tristan's blue beady eyes went huge. Well that took a turn on its ugly head. Lucien was supposed to be the upgraded vampire, not Finn. "What did you say?" He asked.

Finn got in his face and said, "You heard me, Tristan. My beloved Luna saw what Lucien was planning and decided to take him out by his own game. So, she made a fake while I took the real one. But, even though I despise being like I feel reborn, I feel like I can rule the world."

"My witches can take away the spell." Tristan said. "My witches can take away being the Upgraded Original away in the snap of a finger and you will be nothing but a petty Original vampire again."

Finn placed the bag on a nearby table and moved in front of Tristan. "Well, you can threaten me with magic all you want, but my witches are bigger then you." He punched Tristan in the jaw which made it hang down as the De Martel groaned in pain, he spat out blood which healed back slowly. Finn cracked his knuckles back in place and sighed with relief. "Now then, I think this is enough torture for one day because I have a present for you."

Finn smirked as he had his back turned to Tristan. He unwrapped the bag and placed the item on the table.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles, and by opposing end them: to die, to sleep. No more; and by a sleep, to say we end. The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks. That Flesh is heir to? 'Tis a consummation. Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep, to sleep, perchance to Dream; aye, there's the rub, for in that sleep of death, what dreams May come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause. There's the respect. That makes Calamity of so long life: For who would bear the Whips and Scorns of time, The Oppressor's wrong, the _proud_ man's Contumely, The pangs of _despised_ Love, the Law's delay, The insolence of Office, and the spurns. That patient merit of the unworthy takes, when he himself might his Quietus make. With a bare Bodkin? Who would Fardels bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life, But that the dread of something after death, The undiscovered country, from whose bourn. No traveler returns, puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have, than fly to others that we know not of. Thus, conscience does make cowards of us all, And thus the native hue of Resolution. Is sicklied o'er, with the pale cast of Thought, and enterprises of great _pitch_ and moment, with this regard their Currents turn _awry_, and lose the name of Action. Soft you now, The fair Ophelia? Nymph, in thy Orisons. Be all my sins remembered." Finn said and looked to Tristan over his shoulder.

"Shakespeare was quite the man but then again," He said. "William had such sad complex to him later in life, it was quite morbid. Nice fellow, but not my type of plays truth be told. Elijah on the other hand."

Tristan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I despised Shakespeare. He broke Aurora's heart, as if it was Niklaus all over again."

He smiled and nodded. "That is true. William had a thing for breaking poor maiden's hearts from time to time." Finn looked to Tristan and crossed his arms. "How close were you and Lucien?" Finn asked. He leaned against the table hiding the gift fairly well.

"As if we were brothers." He shrugged.

Finn nodded and walked towards Tristan. "Then you better pray that you two meet in another life." He said. When he walked away from Tristan, the older vampire started to scream like a girl when he saw Lucien's head staring back at him.

While he was distracted Finn tightened his grip on Tristan's shoulder and bit into his neck, depositing enough venom to kill Tristan. He let go of the male vampire and smirked at him. "Have fun!" Finn called back as he walked away with only Tristan's screams right behind him.

•

Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus are sitting in the upstairs living room in front of the blazing fire in the fireplace while they quietly discuss what has happened in the last night.

Klaus said, "Lucien did all of this to become like his maker, and yet, my bite cannot kill an Original. But then a turn of events truly turned." He looked to his siblings and asked, "What are we up against here with our own brother?"

Klaus looks genuinely terrified, and Elijah shakes his head in disbelief. "I truly don't know." Elijah muttered.

Just then, Caroline walks into the room and joins them. "I might." She said. All of the siblings looked to the blond baby vampire. "Marcel, Luke and I found Lucien's R & D lab full of werewolves. He's harvesting venom, but not to find a cure. He was trying to create a more lethal strain."

Rebekah growled. "Well, that must be what he added to the spell to make him whatever the hell he is now. He kept boasting about having something that would make him better than an Original."

Caroline continued, "Klaus is descended from one of the seven original wolf bloodlines. Finn's venom was derived from all seven packs."

Klaus' eyes widen in horror when he realizes the implications. "Giving him a bite that not even I can cure."

"There were two vials of serum, and Finn only drank one. Maybe it's because the spell will wear off eventually and he'll need another dose?" Kol suggested.

"No, the other had to be made for something else." Rebekah said.

"Or, someone." Elijah said. He took the other serum out of his pocket and handed to Hermione. "Destroy this please, darling."

Hermione nodded and walked to the couple's room where she went through her portkey to a forest to blowup the serum into a million little pieces. Once that was done she went home with a sigh of relief. "Now, no one can find it as it is masked." She said.

"God, I love your magic." Caroline said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's girlfriend. "Now, what do we do about the desiccated downstairs and our older brother who is now the ultimate vampire, what next?"

The siblings looked to each other with worried looks. "One step at a time, everyone. We will keep an eye on him and his activities. He is not our brother anymore, he is something else." Elijah said.

They were worried and scared, but they had faith that he was ok, and that Luna would help him as well.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, dun. Well, that was on intense update. Now, did y'all like that I made Finn into the Upgraded Vampire instead of Lucien? Personally, I don't know why they didn't do this in TO because that would've made Finn live just a little longer and make him one mighty Original? Poor Casper Zafer had to be killed off…again. Poor guy. But, I digress! Who do you think that someone is gonna come and help Davina and Vincent with Kol? Let me know y'all's theories. I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. thanks to _**SpookySkeletons119**_ for letting me borrow her smut scene from her story **Up the Creek**. If you like the game _Outlast_ or _Outlast: Whistleblower_ then you'll love her story, it amazing! And to **_Polkadottegiraffe11_** for the help to improve it!

_Red Cold River-Breaking Benjamin_


	22. Mary, Did You Know (Savior)

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so this was supposed to be a Christmas Eve update and the next update was a Christmas Day update but since it's too early for that…I have no excuse for that. Oh well! Hahaha, but I hope y'all enjoy the update.

Warning, smut ensues towards the end of the update.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 21 Mary, Did You Know (Savior)**

It was Christmas time, and the family was ecstatic. They actually get to celebrate a holiday together without the daggers, enemies over their heads and having something peaceful just for them.

With the help of Luna and Hermione, decorating for Christmas around the Abattoir was a breeze, but it had to take some finesse from the Mikaelsons. At first Klaus said no, but the family out voted him, and the two most famous witches had kicked the family out of the Abattoir to decorate everything with their friends.

As the Mikaelsons sat in their getaway home, Luna had covered the huge house with a stain black veil while Fred, George, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ginny helped with all of the decorations, along with Teddy to help as well. They wanted it to be special for the Mikaelsons since it was their first Christmas as a family with no daggers.

Luna, Ginny and Harry had taken care of the upstairs while Fred, George, Neville, and Hermione got down stairs. They had even asked a couple of the Hufflepuff students to come and helped them cook the food-which they were happy to do.

It has been two weeks since Finn becoming the Ultimate Original, he was still confused on why and how it had happened. Luna didn't even want to mention on why she had done it just that she knew that it had to happen.

But, Luna did finally mention on why she did what she had done, and Finn wasn't happy about what he had heard. He accused Luna of taking away his happiness and turning him into a monster, a hybrid like his half-brother; she said that she only did it to keep him safe, but he didn't believe her. He didn't want to believe, until she showed him what she had seen.

And what he did see changed everything for him. He believed her, Finn didn't want to, but he saw it as clear as day. Now he understood why Luna had saved him, but he guessed that he now had to adjust to being something new and dangerous.

•

At the Mikaelson Plantation, the Mikaelsons sat in the living room waiting for Luna or Hermione to say that it was ok to come back and celebrate the holiday season. Kol sat sideways in an armchair and threw a pen up and down, nearly hitting the ceiling. He sighed. "I'm bored." He declared.

Elijah rolled his eyes as he turned the page of his _Great Gatsby_ book. "Then go out," He drawled out.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I cannot leave, _we_ cannot leave. Your lover jinxed the doorknobs to shock us."

"Yes, poor Matt was already a victim to those cursed knobs." Rebekah said. She was sitting on the couch as she was running her fingers through an unconscious Matt's hair. "I don't like their magic now." She pouted.

"Says the girl who put Ester on a pedestal." Klaus muttered.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and throw a thumbtack at Klaus' neck, which he caught before it hit him. "Ugly swamp." She muttered.

"Strumpet." Kol said.

Rebekah growled at her older brother. "Speaking of, where is Davina at now a day?" She asked.

Kol narrowed his mahogany eyes at his blue-eyed sister with a small growl in his throat. "None of your business."

Rebekah tilted her head and pouted. "Oh, did she leave you for some wizard who is compensating for something down under?"

Kol stood in front of his sister in a flash and growled out, "My, my, my sister, have you compared Matt's to Marcel's since being back?"

Rebekah was about to get in his face, but their older brother was faster. Finn tossed Kol into a wall and showed his vampiric features. "Back off and stop bickering now the both of you." He demanded.

Kol's eyes went into terror when he saw his older brother's new self. Kol was quite scared of him to be honest. "Sorry," He muttered. Finn sternly nodded and speed back to his room wanting some peace.

Kol leaned away from the wall and brushed off the dust off his shoulders. He and Rebekah looked to Klaus and Elijah as they stood tall. All of the siblings had worried eyes as they looked up the stairs that lead to his and Luna's room.

"We might have problem." Elijah said.

In the couple's old room; Finn sat on the end of the bed with a pensive look on his face. He hated being a monster, a killer. He didn't want to be this thing, but if he died then Luna would be on her own and lose herself just as her father did when Pandora died.

He will despise being the Ultimate Original but if it meant to live then he would try it. He can control his hunger if he had to, he has done it for the past thousand years he can do it just a little bit longer.

Down stairs the family was trying to find out a way to control Finn and his new abilities, they had to figure out how to control Finn before it got ugly fast. He had already killed Lucien and put venom in Tristan's blood stream. Finn was something else to the Mikaelson siblings.

It was an hour later when the door unlocked itself and the jinx got taken off. The doors opened to reveal the Weasley twins.

"Hello all," They said.

The Mikaelsons, Matt and Caroline smiled at the red headed twins. They were excited to be going home soon. But they stopped short when the twins pulled wraps from behind their backs.

"Luna wants it to be a surprise." Fred said.

George smirked. "Hermione tried to tell us no, but she got out voted sadly."

"Of course." Elijah muttered as Fred put a blind fold over his eyes along with Finn, Caroline and Matt. George did the same to Klaus, Rebekah and Kol. The twins smiled at each other and rubbed their hands in a very movie villainous way.

Once their eyes were covered, they apparated back to the Abattoir. Fred and George smirked at each other as they watched the Mikaelson heave at the sickness motion while Caroline and Matt wobbled back and forth.

"We're here!" They declared.

"Good," Rebekah said. "Can we take off the blinds now?" She asked. Rebekah was about to touch her blind fold, but her hand was zapped away from her eyes.

George put his wand away and smirked at Neville, who just shook his head. Teddy giggled but hid it in Luna's shoulder. "Not yet." They said. The siblings sighed with anger as they were guided by Fred and George.

"Just calm down, you lot." Fred said. "We just want to surprise you all, right brother?"

"Right!" George exclaimed.

The siblings sighed in frustration. They couldn't believe that two wizards were over powering them, the Mikaelsons; the most powerful family in the world is being over powered by wizards. How rude!

After Luna put the last touches on the décor she gave the twins the sign to bring them in. The twins placed the vampire family together in front of the bright room. Marcel and Aya have already seen the Abattoir and it made them smile from ear to ear, it was beautiful to them.

Harry took Teddy into his arms and kissed his forehead. Luna stood front of Finn and started to rub his arms. With his new senses, he smelt Luna in front of him. She smelt wonderful to him, it made him weak at the knees. She placed her hands on his face and slowly pulled him down to her level, she lightly kissed his lips and ran her nails down his back. Finn groaned and pulled her into his person, while his hands where on her waist she placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled the blind fold away from his eyes.

Once that happened Hermione did the same to Elijah, Ginny to Klaus and Caroline and the twins to Kol, Rebekah and Matt. Luna pulled away from Finn and made him look around the room.

What happened next made the family drop their jaws.

The double staircases where wrapped in garland with plan white lights entwined with them. An eight-foot-tall tree was in between them with colorful blinking one time and in the split second they were colored with red tinsel and a Niffler on top of the tree holding the star on his belly and rubbing it, and various ornaments hanging from the tree that illuminated the tree.

"Whoa." Caroline said.

"Jesus Christmas." Matt muttered. He took Rebekah's hand in his and was smiling from ear to ear. "This is unbelievable."

"You haven't seen nothing yet, mate." Fred said. The others smiled at each other and guided the rest of the family to the living room. When they opened the door, everyone gasped.

The living room had garland and icicle from corner to corner. There was a ten-foot-tall floating tree that had blue and white lights around it that stood in front of a window, it had the perfect glow coming off of it, the few tinsels handing off the tree branches with red, silver and blue ornaments hanging off the tree with the many presents underneath it. It made it look ethereal.

Jars were scattered around the room, lining the mantel of the fireplace, the window sills, and a few spots where empty books should've been, where multicolored lights fluttered above them. And the piece of résistance, was that snow was falling from the ceiling, but magically disappearing before it even hit the floor or their bodies.

"Oh my God." Kol said. "Where can I learn to do that?" He asked.

Harry patted him on the back. "We will teach you, mate, don't worry." He said.

Kol nodded and smiled at the falling snow and floating tree. This made everything better, this magic made him giddy and wanting to learn more of it. He felt at home.

Finn let go of Luna and walked around the room. He stopped and stood in front of the tree. This was different, it felt different. He felt at him, at peace with everything going on. From being turned into a vampire, to being daggered for 900 years and being undaggered, to looking this new world with an opened mind, to now being a new Original vampire and getting rid of the enemy on at a time.

But, this was new for him. Christmas was so strange for him, he never got the idea of it, but I guess being chased by your father for a better part of a hundred years you lose that part of you about what certain holidays mean to you and your family.

While the family was so enthralled with everything, Luna walked over to Finn and stood next to him. She placed her arm on his elbow and laid her head on his pec. He smiled and kissed her crown.

As they both stood in front of the tree, he pondered. "This is strange." He muttered.

Luna farrowed her brows at him. "What is strange?" She asked.

"Everything," He said. Finn sighed and wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulder. "It just seems different and not the same."

Luna stood in front of Finn and cupped his face. "I love and care for you, Finn. Today is Christmas Eve and I know that everything is strange, but I want you to know that we are here, I am here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

He nodded and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder where his mate mark laid claim. "I understand, love." He muttered. She smiled and rubbed his back.

As they stood there and looked at the tree, Luna was called over to Ginny and Teddy to ask her about last minute shopping. Luna kissed his shoulder and started to walk towards them but was stopped when Finn gripped her hand. She looked back to him with a questionable look.

"Good Sprit," He said as he fell to his knees in front of her quoting _A Christmas Carol_. "Your nature intercedes for me and pities me. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life!"

Known to them, his siblings and her friends were watching them with awed looks. Luna had tears in her eyes when she saw Finn on his knees, asking her to pity him and show him an alternate life.

Luna looked back to Finn with a skip in her heartbeat. "And what shadows are those?" She asked.

"A life without you in it." Finn said.

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She no longer felt her feet on the floor as Finn stood and wrapped her legs around his waist. Luna pulled away from his shoulder with tears on her cheeks, he whipped one away and lightly kissed her lips. Luna scratched her nails down the stubble of his hair and nuzzled his neck, he rubbed her back and kissed her temple. Finn was happy that he had gotten that off his chest, he has been running through that monologue all week long.

Luna just prayed that Finn was going to be ok from now on.

Back in the foyer Rebekah smiled as she watched three of Strix members carry in a metal bonfire pit outside.

Elijah watched on with his hands in his suit pockets. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked.

Rebekah walks back toward Elijah smiled to her, second favorite, brother. "It's bonfire season! And _I_ am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're _all_ going to be together." She declared.

"Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents. Another Mikaelson tradition. It's a peculiar thing-never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things. Why is our family always at war?" He asked.

Rebekah hummed at the notion of the family always being at war. "I concur." She said. "I have no idea why we are at war, but we know that we have witches that are willing to help us." She concluded.

Elijah smirked and took his sister's hands. "You are absolutely right, sister."

Rebekah gasped and smiled at her brother. "I found something in the attic. Hold a tit." She said as she rushed off with a glee in her eyes.

Finn, Klaus and Kol looked to his brother with questionable looks. "Our sister, brothers." He declared. They all scoffed and rolled their eyes at their sister.

"I found it!" She declared. When she came back down stairs she had a _Polaroid camera, and the boys groaned. _"I wonder if it'll work?" She asked.

Klaus sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Oh, bloody hell." He muttered.

Matt took the camera from her hands and got a good look it. "I think it would. It has to be at least a decade or so old, right?" He asked.

Rebekah smiled from ear to ear as everyone else came into the foyer with curious looks. "Come on, let's try it!" Rebekah pleaded. "Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?" She asked.

"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces." Elijah said.

Klaus said, "Well, I'm just glad that I was part of this new Christmas tradition to have my brothers, only to have him insult me to my face!"

"Oh, come on, just take the picture!" She pleaded with a pout. Rebekah looked to Luna, Hermione, Matt and Caroline with a pout. "Come on all of you, let us have our first family photo together. Please." They all sighed and stood around each other.

Klaus sighs and hands the camera to a Strix member to a take a picture of the nine of them together. Everyone in smiling, except for Klaus, who remains blank-faced. They all watch as the photo develops.

Rebekah smiled. "Aw, see? I wish that it could always be like this."

"If wishes were horses..." Elijah said.

"...Beggars would ride." Kol finished.

They all look happily at the photograph. "I love it." She said. She kissed Matt on the lips and her brothers on the cheeks and rushed away to hide the photo from the world, just to be safe.

†

At the ST. James Church, Aurora was talking to a special witch. She had jet-black hair, big brown eyes and a wicked evil smile.

"So, you have a spell that can fix my problem, do you?" Aurora asked.

The witch smiled and said, "I do have one, but are you sure you want it to be Rebekah I casts it on?" She asked.

Aurora nodded. "Yes," She said. Aurora handed the witch some of Rebekah's blood that a Strix member got from her when they had happened to snap her neck.

"And do you have your reasons?" She asked.

Aurora growled and narrowed her eyes at the witch. "The Mikaelsons have my brother and killed my beloved." She said. "So, I want my revenge done unexpectedly by the person the Mikaelson brothers love the most." Aurora narrowed her green eyes at the witch. "Can you do this, Dalilah?"

Dalilah smirked wickedly. "I can manage it, my dear."

Aurora nodded and stood tall from the bar. "Well, once this is done I can pay you in full."

"I don't want your blood money," She said. "I want them to suffer until they are ready to die."

"Excellent." Aurora said.

"I do have one more thing to ask." She said.

Aurora farrowed her brows at the witch. "And that is?"

"Get someone who can get my Freya back to me and you have yourself a deal." Dalilah said.

Aurora smirked and nodded. "Done. I can get someone on the inside to get that bloody coffin and bring her back."

Dalilah smiled at the crazy red head. "You have yourself a deal, young lady."

She shook her hands with Dalilah and walked away, leaving the estrange aunt to come up with a spell for the female Mikaelson.

†

For the last few hours, for some strange reason, Rebekah has been acting weird. She would narrow her eyes at her brothers and straight up tell the brutal truth to Hermione, Luna and, her own beloved, Matt.

With Elijah not too far away and Rebekah in front of them, Luke and Liv, who were sitting on the floor in front of the upstairs living room, are clutching their hands and rubbing salt over the table.

Liv and Luke were chanting, "Niax en at tem alach ti. Niax en at tem alach ti."

As they chanted the incantation, drips of blood start to drip from the inner and outer corners of their eyes like tears as it drains them already dwindling strength to cast the spell. Suddenly, they gasped and looked to the siblings with terror in their eyes.

"This magic is dark and cannot be unbroken until the person who used the spell is destroyed, or the spell is broken with extra magic." Luke said.

"Do you know who did the spell?" Rebekah asked.

Liv sighed and rubbed her eyes while Luke narrowed his eyes. "Some old and accent witch, but I dunno who." He said. "But, she is powerful."

"It couldn't be our mother," Rebekah said. "She's in hell with Mikael."

"You will find out who did this spell and fast." Elijah commanded.

Liv placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and shook her head at him. "Fine," She said. "We can do it. Maybe Luna and Ginny can help us."

"Deal." He said.

Elijah walked out the door leaving his sister behind to find out what the hell was going on with her. He found Luna and Ginny talking while Teddy was playing with Finn. Elijah had expressed that Liv and Luke needed help with a spell to save Rebekah. Finn even tried to stop him, but Elijah just stared down his brother while the girls' agreed to help.

A little while later, Hermione was in her and Elijah's room getting ready for the Mikaelson, as she was zipping up her dress while Rebekah was sitting on their bed. Hermione looked at Rebekah from the standing mirror with a questionable look.

"Don't fret! I haven't gone full hellion yet." She said. Hermione gave Rebekah a skeptical look, and Rebekah shrugs. "No more than usual." Rebekah said.

Hermione smiled and walks toward her. "Well, that's good. I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass before I got to hug you." She said.

Hermione reaches out to Rebekah and wrapped her up in a tight hug for a long moment. After they pull away, Rebekah turned back toward the bed and picks up a beige sweater that was laying on the bed.

"You know, we need to talk about your sartorial choices. This is positively darling." She said. Rebekah turned back to Hermione, who chuckles.

"Well, thanks I guess." Hermione said. "I just like to be comfortable at times, I guess. But, I wanted to have this discussion with your family, but I guess this is better. Elijah and I are thinking about staying at the Mikaelson Plantation, we just feel crowd here with everyone, so the next best thing is the plantation."

Suddenly, Rebekah's face grows cold, and it's clear that the darkness from her curse has flared up at this statement. "You don't seem to mind the family drama when you need something from us, like a decent dress or a babysitter."

Hermione's smile falls, and she looks hurt by this comment. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"But when you're looking for someone to blame for your unhappiness, we seem to be the enemy." Rebekah said.

Hermione becomes flustered and struggles to process Rebekah's sudden mood swing as she gapes at her in shock. She stuttered, "Rebekah...you're wrong. This...this isn't you."

"I am wrong- I believed we were friends. Nearly sisters. But, now that we have caught up, you were planning on taking Elijah away from this family forever." Rebekah said. Rebekah starts to walk closer toward Hermione, who nervously leans away from her but otherwise doesn't move. "So where do you stand, Hermione? Are you a friend? Are you family? Or perhaps..." Rebekah vamp-speeds toward Hermione and pins her in a choke-hold against the far wall, causing Hermione to gasp for breath and cough painfully as Rebekah's vampire face flares out. "...You've been a foe all along."

•

The upstairs living room, where Ginny making a potion while Luna, Liv and Luke where still desperately casting the spell using salts as blood pours from the twins' eyes. "Niax en at tem alach ti! Niax en at tem alach ti!" They chanted.

Luke let go of his sister in frustration. "We are dying for her. Let Rebekah go. Let them all go!"

Liv shakes her head vigorously, her eyes still squeezed shut in concentration. "Uh-uh." She said.

"It will just be the two of us again!" He said. Luke had Luna let go of his sister's hand and took a breather.

"We will save her. If I am at all important to you, brother, help me!" Liv exclaimed.

Just then, Elijah and Finn, who has come up to bring them a glass of water, rushes into the room at the sound of Liv seemingly arguing with Luke, and when he sees the blood covering her face, he speeds over to her to look her over.

"Liv, Luke, stop! Please!" He implored.

Liv keeps her eyes closed but turns her head away from him. "No! Don't touch me! Do not stop me!" She exclaimed.

Elijah grabs her shoulder and gripped her. "Listen to me- we must help Rebekah, but we must not lose you in the process!" Elijah strips off his jacket and looks at Luke in concern. Liv, overwhelmed by both Elijah and Luke's pleading, completely lashes out in frustration.

Liv growled out, "Help me, or get out!" She closes her eyes again and returns to casting her spell between frantic gasps for breath, "Niax... en at tem... alach ti! Niax en... at tem... alach ti!"

Elijah bites into his wrist and rushes toward her, placing the bloody wound in front of her face. "This will strengthen you."

Luke grips his sister's hands and whispers, "As will my power. Just this once, sister. For you."

Luke starts to whisper an incantation as he closes his eyes in concentration, and Liv, relieved, starts feeding on Elijah's blood to try to replenish her strength.

"Aba..." He chants.

Ginny finished up the potion and gave it to Liv so that she can add something extra to help Rebekah.

Finn growled at the twins and rushed away with a weak Luna in his arms. He went back to their room and slowly placed her on the bed where she whimpered in pain.

"Don't ever touch that type of magic again, Luna." He demanded. "Do you understand me?" He asked.

Luna cupped Finn's cheek and nodded. Finn smiled and kissed her on the forehead as he watched Luna recuperate from the spell. He never wanted to see her use that type of magic again.

Back in the couple's room, Rebekah continues to hold Hermione in a choke-hold as the witch struggles to break out of her grip and gasps for breath. Rebekah roughly let's go of Hermione's neck, and Hermione massages her throat and gasps several times before recovering enough to answer. She sounds annoyed and hurt despite the fact that she knows it is because of Rebekah's curse.

Hermione said, "Rebekah, I have been busting my ass trying to fight this prophecy, at the expense of my own family."

Rebekah laughs humorlessly. "You mean that useless ex-boyfriend's you've been talking about in front of Elijah? Do you know the agony it causes him? Perhaps you like it, knowing you still have the power to break his heart." She said.

Hermione looks both horrified and offended by this accusation. Rebekah is smirking at Hermione as the latter tries her best to talk her down. Hermione shook her head. "You're wrong. It kills me to hurt him."

"Well, it hasn't yet, love, but it might today. If we turn on each other, as the prophecy suggests..." Rebekah's vampire face comes out, along with her fangs, as she lunges for Hermione. "It's because of you!" She accused of Hermione.

Rebekah shoves Hermione through the wood and glass doors to the room and out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. The force with which they broke through the doors causes them both to lose their balance and tumble over the balcony railing and onto the floor of the courtyard below.

Rebekah has just opened her eyes after having fallen onto the floor of the courtyard, but when she does, her eyes are completely black like a demon's. She growls ferociously as she quickly pulls herself to her feet and returns to her fight with Hermione.

Rebekah yelled, "Raah!"

Hermione flips onto her feet and gets in a defensive position in preparation with her wand aimed at Rebekah for round two with her, and she blasted her with Stupefy.

Rebekah lands on her back, but she flips back over and roundhouse kicks Hermione in the stomach before backhanding her across the face and causing her to spin away and land in a heap on the floor. Not too far away the Hogwarts co can see what was happening to Rebekah.

The Weasley twins Stupefied her into a wall and held her there, but it didn't last long because, with the strength she had, Rebekah broke the hold and rushed towards them. But, Hermione was fast enough blasted her back into the same wall that had now a dent in it.

Hermione tries to get her friends to back away from Rebekah, since she has gone rabid from some spell. She tried her best to quickly get back on her feet with the help of Ginny, but when Rebekah lunges for her at vampire speed, Elijah appears in front of her and grabs her roughly by the arms to stop her.

"Listen to me. Listen to me!" Elijah yelled.

Rebekah struggles against his hold, her eyes still pure black, as she growls menacingly at Hermione, who can't believe what she's seeing. Elijah shakes her to get her attention.

"Rebekah, look at me! Rebekah!" He yells. Rebekah reluctantly looks Elijah in the eyes. "Control yourself." He commands.

Rebekah sighs reluctantly and closes her eyes, and Hermione slowly stands up, though she never takes her eyes off of them. When Rebekah opens her eyes again a moment later, they have returned to their usual white and blue.

"Dear brother, I have control." Rebekah muttered.

Elijah, lulled into a false sense of security, sighs in relief and let's go of her. "Good." He said.

Just then, Rebekah's eyes go black again, and she hits Elijah under the chin with the heel of her hand so hard that it nearly snaps his neck. He falls to the floor, not expecting such a reaction, which allows Rebekah to turn her sights back on Hermione.

"Ha!" Rebekah yells.

Hermione, upset that she hurt Elijah, rushes over to Rebekah to fight her again, but Rebekah simply vamp-speeds toward her and plunges her into a wall, squeezing her neck and collarbone very tightly. "Yaah!" She hollered.

Hermione groaned and choked in pain as Rebekah continues to squeeze her collarbone tightly. "Unh! Aah!"

Fortunately for everyone, Kol walks into the living room, after he picked up Davina from the train station and he immediately yells at Rebekah when he sees what she's doing. "Rebekah!" He yelled.

Kol vamp-speeds toward the girls and clenches his hand around Rebekah's wrist to prevent her from ripping out Hermione's neck as Davina rushes into the compound and gasps in horror at what she's seeing.

"Not her." He said.

Kol forces Rebekah to move away from Hermione, and she gasps in relief as her body starts to heal. When Rebekah sees Davina trying to check on Hermione, she spins around and tries to lunge for her as well, forcing Kol to hold onto her arm tightly and pull her away.

"Not her either!" Elijah yells, after he recovers himself. He stood in front of his beloved and his brother's beloved.

Kol vamp-speeds himself and Rebekah backward until he slams his sister onto the nearby dinner table, smashing all of the glass plates on top of it. Davina gives the syringe to Hermione with a nod. Hermione, knowing that Elijah and Kol has Rebekah under control. Rebekah, who is still in Elijah's choke-hold, still manages to lash out at Elijah and Hermione with her words.

"Aah! Dear, sweet Hermione. You're so afraid that you'll ruin her—" Rebekah uses all of her strength to throw herself onto her feet, though Elijah still has his arms on her to hold her back. "-You keep her behind glass like some breakable object." Rebekah said.

Elijah, horrified, looks back at Hermione while he holds Rebekah back, and Hermione looks hurt by Rebekah's words. "She's not precious, Eli. Every woman that you, Kol and Nik bring into our lives turns to poison."

Hermione, equally horrified, turns and runs out of the courtyard, which makes Rebekah laugh bitterly. "She'll grow toxic, too." She accused. She suddenly shoves Elijah away from her. "Hyah!"

Elijah isn't thrown back very far, however, and he and Kol stand side-by-side and glare at Rebekah angrily.

Meanwhile, Hermione has just made it upstairs to find Luke desperately supporting Liv's head to keep her from choking on her blood. Luke looks at Hermione with concern and fear when he sees the bruise over her neck from when Rebekah tried to kill her, but Hermione just shrugs it off and opens the briefcase to grab one of the syringes inside.

"I'm okay." She muttered. Hermione hands him the syringe. "In her heart." She instructed.

Luke gently lays the now-unconscious Liv onto the ground and uncaps the syringe, hesitating for a moment before holding up the syringe and plunging the needle through her chest and into her heart. Once the antidote has been injected into her system, Liv gasps awake and raises herself into a seated position before looking at Luke desperately.

"Did you get the muskroot?" Liv asked.

Luke silently holds out a burlap bag of the herb she needs as Liv arranges everything she needs to complete the spell, holding the muskroot in one hand and the silver knife in the other.

Liv chanted, "Niax a tam..."

Luke looks over at Hermione, who looks exhausted, and rubs her arm affectionately as they watch Liv work. "Niax en at tem alach ti. Niax en at tem alach ti."

As Liv chants, the blade of the silver knife starts to glow orange with her magic.

Downstairs, Rebekah is still fighting with Kol and Elijah. When she lunges toward them, Kol and Elijah each grab one of her arms and throw her back onto the dinner table, where she struggles against their hold as they pin her down.

"No! No! Aah!" Rebekah screams.

Just then, a still-weak and bloodied Liv rushes toward them as fast as she can with the enchanted blade in her hand. "Hold her!" She demanded.

Kol and Elijah do what they were told and pin Rebekah down as hard as they can as Liv comes up and slices the patch of skin with the cursed skull weal on it off of Rebekah's wrist with the knife and chants the spell, though Rebekah screams so loudly her incantation is unintelligible. Finally, once it's done, Rebekah goes limp as her body starts to heal from the injury. Her eyes close for a moment, and Elijah and Kol hesitantly let go of her and back away. After a moment, Rebekah begins to stir again, and she groans as she comes to and sits up. Kol, Elijah, and Liv all look at her with concern, though they are relieved that her eyes are no longer black as they were.

Finally, Rebekah speaks in a sarcastic voice. "Well, that was annoying."

Liv sighs in relief, and Kol can't help but chuckle at her. After a moment, Rebekah smiles a cheeky smile, indicating that all is well for now.

•

In the couple's bedroom, Hermione was packing the rest of her things. She was still going over in her head from what Rebekah had said about her, was it true that Elijah was keeping her behind glass.

Elijah leaned against the doorway, watching as she magical packed her and his things with a pensive look. "You ready to go?"

Hermione stands to her feet, revealing that she has showered and changed into clean clothes after her old ones were ruined in her fight with Rebekah, and walks toward her beloved. "Am I the world's worst girlfriend if I say no?" She asked.

Elijah walked towards Hermione and pulled her into his person. He kissed her temple and asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione sighed as she backed away from Elijah, picked up a sweater off of the bed and puts it on. Her comfort sweater, as she calls it. "Oh, you never get used to the feeling of a fist around your neck. Getting my ass kicked was just a cherry on top of the cake." Hermione sighed before looking up and meeting Elijah's eyes. "I'm really sorry. I know I promised that we'd spend the night alone. I even had this really dumb plan that we were gonna drink hot fire whiskeys and watch _It's A Wonderful Life _together. Yet, here we are..."

Elijah gives her a reassuring look. "You don't need to apologize. Today, it was me that saw our house on fire and decided not to let it burn."

"Why did you decide to help after everything?" She asked.

Elijah hesitates for a moment and rubs his face contemplatively before he finally answers. "Instinct." He said. "I don't know. I felt like one of my own was in danger, and I acted. I mean, it was just something in me, but told me to help. But, they fought to protect each other today, and I respect that. I was born to love you, Hermione, and if that means I have to deal with my family drama, then okay. I'm in."

Hermione, touched by this reaction, leans forward and kisses him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his own around her waist. When they break away, Hermione smiles at Elijah bashfully.

"If we leave now, we could still catch the end of _It's A Wonderful Life_ before..." Hermione tried to per swayed Elijah in just having a semi-quiet night.

Elijah smiled and nuzzled into Hermione's neck. "I got a better idea."

Downstairs in the courtyard, Finn, Luna, Kol, Liv, Luke, Klaus, Caroline, Matt, Rebekah, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny and little Teddy are all dressed in their best holiday clothes and standing around the lit Christmas tree.

Luna has just placed a large, beautiful wrapped gift for Teddy under the tree and adjusts some of the ornaments on the tree nervously as Liv comes behind him and puts down a gift of her own. They then stand and walk toward Ginny, who hands each of them a glass of red wine. Klaus comes out next with two more glasses of wine and smiles as Rebekah comes over and kisses him affectionately on the cheek.

Just then, Elijah leads Hermione, to the top of the staircase, where Hermione immediately stops and stares in awe at the holiday gathering below them. When Klaus sees them, he walks toward the bottom of the steps, and everyone turns to look up at them with smiles on their faces. Hermione is positively beaming as she walks down the stairs, looking up at Elijah affectionately as she does so.

Elijah said, "You said you wanted a happy family Christmas. Well, the family's all here."

Hermione walks over to Luna, who was holding Teddy, has eyes only for him at this moment. "Merry Christmas, little one." Hermione muttered as she bends over to kiss Teddy on the head as Klaus walks over to Luke with a smile and hands him a glass of wine.

"Thank you for helping Liv." He said. Luke looks absolutely surprised by Klaus' uncharacteristic kindness as he takes the glass, and Liv smiles at Luke gratefully from behind him. "Unfortunately, we're all out of Bud Light beer." He jokingly said. Klaus can't help but chuckle at his own joke, and Luke smiles in reluctant amusement as well before Rebekah, in a berry-red holiday cocktail dress, walks toward them to join the party.

"Well, Nik, you are positively merry tonight!" Rebekah commented. Rebekah stops and looks over at Caroline with a bemused smile. "All that therapy must be paying off."

Suddenly, Klaus' face looks horrified as he notices a very large metal bowl full of burning wood has been set up by Rebekah on the other side of the room.

"Oh, no!" He exclaimed.

Rebekah looks even more pleased by how terrified Klaus looks at the prospect of their family's holiday bonfire. "Yes, I know it's not exactly a bonfire, but I improvised." Klaus continues to look nervous about it, but Rebekah just groans in mock frustration. "Come on. It's tradition!" She declared.

Caroline looks around them in confusion. "...Tradition?" She asked.

Klaus sighed. "We write our wishes and then burn them for luck. Strangely, I don't recall wishing for an influx of enemies, and yet year after year..."

Elijah smirks as he sips his wine. "How odd. Forever on Santa's naughty-list." He said. Everyone chuckled and watched as they walked away.

In there stood a small fire-pit, where Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus are standing around together. Rebekah looks at the wish she's written on the paper one last time before she throws it into the burning flames. She then looks nervously around at her brothers, all of whom look somber despite the festive party around them.

"Right now, what concerns me is our enemies. They had the weapon they intend to use against us. Someone had done something to you, sister, and we intend to fix it." Klaus said.

Rebekah looks backward into the courtyard, where Luna, Hermione, Fred and George are doting on Teddy, showering him with presents and laughing happily.

"It's okay." She whispered. She turns back to her brothers. "My wish already came true." Rebekah lifts up her hands and holds them out to Klaus and Elijah, who take them and squeeze them tightly, as Kol and Finn rub her shoulders. "We are a family again." She whispered. The five stares in the flames and tried not to cry.

•

Elijah has just walked out of his bedroom and onto the balcony, where Hermione is looking out onto the streets of the French Quarter.

"You look..."

Hermione smiled at him in amusement. "Don't say tired. You've lived long enough to know you should never tell a woman she looks tired!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Elijah smiled widely at her. He replied, "I was going to say 'contemplative.'" Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically. It got quiet for a few moments, more of an awkward silence. "A penny for your thoughts, love?" He asked.

Hermione took his hand in hers and said, "I was thinking about you..." Elijah's mouth gapes open in shock, though he isn't expecting what comes next. "...And what Rebekah said." Hermione turns so she can Elijah in the eyes. "Is she right? Do you see me as this fragile thing that needs to be kept behind glass? To protect me from everything?"

Elijah's smile falls at the reminder of Hermione being taken captive by Aurora a time or two. "Don't. Please. When I think of all the ways she could have hurt you..."

Hermione placed her hand on his arm and rubbed is affectionately. "She didn't. Elijah, Rebekah didn't. Because of you. I've lost count of the amount of times you've been there for me and everyone you care about. But today? You saved someone who means the world to you."

He said, "Because what's important to you is important to me. What makes you happy makes me want to keep you so. What scares you I want to tear apart." Elijah hesitates, and Hermione is completely stunned at this declaration of affection from him. She has never heard him say this before. "I do not wish to watch you from behind glass, Hermione."

"What do you wish?" Hermione asked.

Elijah stares her in the eyes for a long moment before quickly leaning in and crashing his lips against hers. Hermione wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, and the two make out on the balcony as Elijah slides his arms around her waist. Elijah eventually pulls away, and Hermione smiles in bliss before giggling happily, which makes Elijah laugh as well.

Hermione looked away from Elijah and above their heads, she let out a small giggle and shook her head. Elijah gave her a questionable look, she pointed above their heads. Elijah looked up and started to chuckle.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her shoulders. "Luna says that mistletoes keep away the Nargles." She said.

Elijah scoffed and shook his head. "Well, they are poisonous if consumed."

She chuckled and rubbed his back. "I love you, Elijah."

"And I you, Hermione." He kissed her temple as he guided her to their room.

Elijah placed his phone on the night stand as the song _Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven_, he and Hermione are standing next to their bed, staring at each other intensely while Elijah softly trails his fingertips up Hermione's arm toward her neck. Hermione sits down on the bed and tugs Elijah closer toward her by the front of his shirt. Elijah smiles in awe as they both lay back on the bed with Elijah on top of her.

Elijah kissed down her neck and nipped her junction where her mate mark laid. Hermione moaned and gripped the back of his neck. "Elijah." She hissed out.

The second older Mikaelson growled and flipped over so that way Hermione was straddling his hips. She trailed her nails down his chest and left light kisses on his neck. He groaned and pulled her closer to her person.

"I love you," He muttered.

Hermione pulled back from him which made him groan and narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked and kissed his forehead. "I love you too." She said, as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his firm chest.

Elijah groaned and rolled his eyes in the back of his head, he pulled at her hair which made it all fall down from her perfect bun she had spent hours on. When her hair fell, Elijah ran his fingers through her silky mane, she moaned when he scratched his nails against the back of her neck. He bluntly bit her neck and his hands went higher and cupped her breast, she hissed and bucked her hips to Elijah.

He pushed her onto mattress and pulled her dress away. He looked her chest and saw the moon shinning onto her pale white skin through the window. He left a bruising kiss on Hermione's lips and started to go lower to mark he's claim and pleasuring his beloved.

Elijah pulled off her underwear, she lifted her hips for some help. He kissed her abdomen and her hips, she hissed when he sinks his teeth into her thigh, she gasped and gripped onto his hair. Once he got down to her hot center he kissed her warm lips and thrusted his fingers into her walls, she gasped and grabbed his hair. Hermione pulled at his hair he rubbed her heat, she groaned, and she thrusted her hips to his mouth, almost riding his face. Elijah pushed her down to his strong hand and licked her, he saw that Hermione gasped and biting her mouth.

"Let go, love. Let go." Elijah whispered. He was drinking up her essence, he never tasted anything better in this world. Hermione smelt like mandarin orange, vanilla caramel cedar and vetiver. Something beautiful and tropical at the same time.

Once she came off her high Elijah had slowly entered her warm walls, they both moaned. It was slow and soft, but usually he was rough and hard, but he knew she wanted slow. He was making love to her.

They both laid their foreheads on each other and looked into each other's eyes. Brown meeting hazel, Elijah felt his release coming up and he wanted to last as long he could, but knowing his girl, she wouldn't. He rolled over onto his back and let his beloved started to ride him, but she went slow because his length was hard as it was. Elijah placed his rough hands on her breasts, watching her skin turn red and her breaths getting short. He felt her go tight, she was close.

"Now, Elskan. Now." He whispered. Hermione throw her head back and screamed out his name, dragging her nails down his chest. Elijah groaned and flipped them back over. He thrusted into her one more time and they came together, groaning and moaning at each other like dogs in heat. He kissed her neck and lightly bit into her neck to take some blood, she moaned and said his name like a prayer. When he let go of her he kissed all over her face, whispering sweet nothings to her. "I love you, Hermione Granger. Forever and always."

"And I love you, Elijah Mikaelson. Always and forever." She muttered.

The couple smiled at each other and Hermione groaned when Elijah pulled out of her. He saw that she was raw and sore form their love together. Elijah kissed her forehead and went to the bath room to clean themselves up.

"I think you broke me, lover." Hermione whispered. She had her eyes closed when he started to clean her with a wet rag.

Elijah chuckled and shook his head. "No, I think we broke each other."

Hermione giggled and turned to her side. She laid her head on his chest. "I agree. But that's how amazing our relationship is." Elijah chuckled and pulled his beloved up. They laid on the bed together and drifted off into darkness.

It was around three in the morning when Elijah awakens to find that he is spooning with Hermione, whose face is turned away from him. And here's to an even better tomorrow. He smiled and lifts his hand to stroke her hair away from her neck, where he laid claim to her, she moaned and curled back in Elijah's warm naked chest.

"Five more minutes, Elijah." She kissed where his heart is and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Elijah chuckled and kissed her crown. "I understand, love." He whispers. Hermione smiled and went back to sleep.

He was happy that he had gotten that off his chest earlier. He never noticed, but Elijah had tended to keep Hermione behind glass just to protect her from certain people and if that meant that the couple had to run away together then he meant it. He wants Hermione to be happy and not miserable.

Elijah just hoped that his family would understand as well.

†

Rebekah sighed as Ginny has given her something to ward off the curse that was placed on her. Liv and Luke finally figured it out, with the help of Ginny and Jo, who had casted the spell on her to help this darkness be removed from her, permanently.

"It was some witch named Dalilah." Liv said.

The siblings all looked at each other with questionable looks.

Finn leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. "I briefly remember Ester moaning in her sleep about a woman named Dalilah," Finn said. "But, that's all."

After cleaning up and leaving Hermione to sleep, he stood next to Klaus with his arms behind his back. "Do you think she could be a relative of ours?" Elijah asked.

Liv and Luke sighed and looked to each other. They looked back to the siblings. "Something drew her here." Liv said.

"Maybe an object." Luke concluded.

Klaus' eyes went huge as he rushed off downstairs to find the glass coffin gone. He growled and punched the wall and roared in anger. "She's gone!" He screamed. Klaus speed back upstairs and looked to his siblings with his hybrid eyes. "Freya is gone." He said.

The siblings heart stopped as they got the news of the estrange sister disappearing. They had hoped that this wasn't the case of thief among them, but it was.

†

Back at ST. Anne's Church, Aurora smirked and told the hypnotized Strix member that he did a job well done. She paid him in full and watched as he slowly walked away.

Aurora looked back to Dalia as she stroked her fingers over Freya's cheek. "She's dead." Aurora bluntly said. "If you were wondering." She stood next to Dalia who had tears in her eyes.

The witch shook her head with a smirk. "No. There is still life in her yet." Dalilah took a bottle that was a puke green and nudged it over Freya's nose.

"What's that?" Aurora asked.

Dalilah smirked and looked down at her niece that she has been waiting for, for so long. "Frog's breath. She will awaken in three, two, one."

Freya gasped, she opened her eyes and looked around. But they were fueled with terror when they landed on the one person she hasn't seen in hundred years. "Dahlia." She whimpered.

"Freya," She said as she pulled the dirty blond witch into her arms and rubbed her back. "Oh, how have I missed you." Dalia muttered into her shoulder.

Freya was scared. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a red head who was smirking from ear to ear. Freya was terrified she had to leave and find her family before it was too late.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, then! The bad guys are here, y'all and it's getting crazy! Haha. But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and the early Christmas party they had, I guess, I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Mary, Did You Know-Pentatonix_

_Moonlight Sonata-Beethoven_


	23. Beautiful Star of Bethlehem (TO S3 E8)

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, oh boy y'all are in for a treat. Again, was supposed to be posted on New Years day, buuut no excuses…happy early New Year…? Sorry. I hope y'all enjoyed the update! And hello to all my new readers, hope you enjoy my story so far!

34 pages later…

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 22 Beautiful Star of Bethlehem (The Other Girl in New Orleans)**

It was New Year's Eve day and Klaus was preparing a dinner for his family and new friends. It was excited to see how this new year turns out, either bad or good, he wants his family to live a happy life in their kingdom like kings and queens they should've been long ago.

As Klaus was putting the finishing touches an ugly, big eyed, pointed ears creature toddled by him humming. He gave a questionable look to Harry, who shrugged his shoulders, as he watched the creature put the floating food on the table. The creature bowed to Klaus.

"I have prepared food for you, Master Niklaus." The creature said.

"Th-thank you." Klaus said. The creatures, named Daisy, smiled and toddled back to the kitchen. Klaus looked to Harry and titled his head. "Who and what is that?" He asked.

"Her name is Daisy and she is my house elf." Harry said. "I freed her a few years ago after the battle at Hogwarts, but she wanted to stay and help with Teddy since Andromeda Tonks isn't as healthy as she was before."

Klaus nodded as he placed his hands behind his back. "Well, she is one loyal elf, is she not?"

Harry nodded. "She is. I care for her. Daisy was also the wife with another house elf I knew,"

"And his name?"

"Dobby." Harry said. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "He died saving us, killed by Bellatrix."

"I pray she is rotting in hell as we speak." Klaus said.

Harry's eyes widen at that analogy. "Um, yeah, I guess you could say that." He said.

"Because I distinctly remember Hermione showing Elijah how Bellatrix died by the hands of Molly Weasley, which I need to give an award to before I forget." He muttered.

The blond vampire walked into the kitchen and smirked at her hybrid. "Yes, because we all know you have the brain of a million-year-old." Caroline muttered. Klaus narrowed his eyes playfully at her. Caroline just shrugged and smirked at her boyfriend. "Just telling the truth, babe." Caroline said.

Harry chuckled and went into the living room to play with Teddy and Luna.

Klaus rolled his eyes and speed off to Caroline and pulled her into his arms with his famous smirk. This made her go weak at the knees, she cupped his cheeks and crashed her lips onto his. Klaus groaned and rubbed Caroline's thighs and lower back.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and scratched the back of his neck, he purred and nuzzled his lips against her neck. She sighed and nuzzled him as well. _It was a wolf thing_, she thought.

When Klaus pulled away from her neck, leaving a faint red mark, he smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered.

Caroline smiled and pulled him to her person. "I love you too, Klaus." She replied, she kissed his cheek and rubbed his back.

This was going to one great New Year's Eve.

†

Back at ST. Anne's church, Freya was sitting in a pew shaking. All she remembered that she was surrounded by darkness and voices calling to her. The voices where saying to kill the Originals and eliminate the witches that are with them, she even had Dalilah in her ear to tell her to get rid of her siblings or curse them until they go crazy. She couldn't do it. Freya wanted to get to know her family and not kill them off.

"I am off." Aurora declared.

Freya looked up at the crazy red head with a questionable look. "What do you mean? Where are you going?" She asked.

Aurora smirked. "To run an errand, my dear. I will be back soon. Be sure you and Dahlia have that spell ready, yes?"

Freya farrowed her brows and meshed her lips. She wanted to talk back to the red head, but she was stopped short by Dahlia. The said witch stood next to Freya and said, "We have everything ready."

"What about the spell that you put on Rebekah?" Aurora asked.

Dahlia sighed with anger. "It was undone. The spell is no more."

Aurora growled and kicked the nearest pew in anger, which damaged a church window in the process. She looked back to Dahlia and Freya with a determined look. "I know two other witches that can help you two. Rather he likes it or not, I will make them help you two."

Dahlia smiled and nodded. "We will be waiting." Aurora smirked and walked out the church doors with determination.

Freya let out a shaky breath and looked to Dalilah with a terrified look. "Why?" She asked.

Dahlia smirked and cupped Freya's cheeks. "It has to be done." She muttered. She walked away and went back to the stand to continue her spell. "Come, Freya, we need to do this. Now." She demanded.

Freya sighed as she walked towards Dahlia and reluctantly helped with the spell to weaken Elijah and get inside his head to see where he lies.

After, the spell Freya was on her own for a while since the spell took all of Dahlia's energy. Freya was at a little table and decided to write a note to Finn, to tell him what she is planning to do. To help prevent this from happening, but she has a feeling that things are going to get worse.

†

Back at the Abattoir, Elijah felt off. He felt like someone had taken a hammer to his head and smashed it in. Hermione noticed it and had made him something to keep the pain away, but it only lasted for just a bit until he doubled over and groaned in pain. Hermione got scared and tried everything to take the pain until he finally he sighed and said that whatever happened, it was gone now. She didn't believe him but stood by his side just in case.

In the living room, Luna and Neville watched Liv, Luke and Davina calm their magic down. Davina still had her natural witch magic apart of her, but she also had the magic that Luna and Hermione does in her. But, luckily Kol knew both magics pretty well to help Davina.

Davina shivered when she felt something off. She looked around and saw that Luna was looking at a note that laid on Neville's lap.

Luna picked up the note and read the letter over and over again. She was in disbelief, she knew that she killed Freya, how was she alive?

"Finn!" She called out.

The said Upgraded Original vampire came out of the basement and towards his lover. "Yes, Luna?" He asked. He saw the most worried look on her face when she handed him a note. Finn farrowed his brows as he read the note, when he got to the bottom of the note that said who is was from that almost made him rip the paper into pieces.

"Finn?" Luna whispered.

Finn growled and narrowed his eyes. "Your aneurysm trick isn't going to work on me, little dove." He said to Davina who had her hand out in front of her. She laid her hand down by her side with a pout. "This cannot be true." He muttered. He turned to Luna with farrowed brows. "I saw Niklaus take her away to let her sleep." He said.

Luna stood tall and looked into Finn's green-hazel eyes. She said, "Someone must've awoken her."

Finn growled and throw the nearest object by his side. The vase crashes into a wall as he growled. His body grew tow times his size, his eyes glowed red and his teeth elongated out of anger. Finn blocked out his family and friends with red rage and clenched his fists.

"This has to be a trick." Kol said as he reread the note. "Freya should still be alseep, we saw it happen."

"All of the Strix are ok from what we tested on them." Luke said.

"There is no lingering magic on any of them." Liv concluded.

"Unless someone took the spell off of them to have no trace of the said witch." Neville pointed out.

As the family talked and theorized about how she was alive, Luna walked towards a huffing and puffing Finn Mikaelson. She laid her hand on his shoulder which made him growl at her and pull her to his person. Luna rubbed his back and laid her head on his clothed chest.

Finn nuzzled into her neck and took in her lavender scent. He wanted to believe that Freya was alive, but he had this feeling that she was more than alive, she was brought by back someone who was powerful than his witch.

Finn pulled Luna from his person and looked towards his siblings. "I have a feeling she is back, but I also believe that she was brought back by someone."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

He looked down at Luna, she nodded her head and walked towards the siblings with Finn right behind her. She said, "She was brought back by someone with her that we weren't supposed to know."

"A someone who supposed to be brought back." Luna said.

"My guessing is an aunt we never meet." Finn concluded.

All the siblings looked at each other with worried looks as Finn pulled Luna next to his person. They guess they were going to war with their dear aunt from their mother's side of the family.

•

As Hermione walked back to the Abattoir she didn't know that someone was following her, that certain someone had red hair and had narrowed her eyes at her. She had that perfect moment to take that brunette away to get Elijah right back in her hands.

Hermione had her back turned as a hand came around her mouth and put her to sleep.

Aurora smiled and kissed the camera because she knew that Lucien was watching, and she wanted him to watch as she dragged the girl away.

Aurora, who is driving in a black town car, has just pulled into the small parking lot behind St. Anne's Church. Once she's parked, she gets out of the vehicle and walks around until she reaches the trunk, which she opens to find Hermione just as she left her- seemingly unconscious with a blood-crusted bite wound on her neck. Aurora smiles at the sight of her.

"Aw, poor dear!" She said. "Still sleeping. Well, you have a big day ahead of you. We should get started."

Aurora smiled even wider and bends over to pick Hermione up out of the trunk. However, before she can even begin to lift her up, Hermione reveals that she has been awake all along by quickly opening her eyes and grabbing the crowbar laying next to her before whacking Aurora upside the face with it. Aurora shouts in pain as Hermione takes advantage of her distraction and tries to run away.

Hermione ran as fast as she can in the opposite direction of Aurora, but the ancient vampire catches up to her easily and blocks her way, glaring at her in annoyance as she does so.

"That was not nice." Aurora seethed out. Hermione's eyes widen, and she appears to be so scared that she simply freezes in place. "Okay, you and I need to have a little heart-to-heart conversation. Come along."

Aurora grabs her by the arm and drags her into the back entrance to the church. Once inside, they find at least a half-dozen men working out in Marcel's fight gym. One is lifting weights at the bench press while another man spots him, and two other men are sparring inside the cage. Hermione looks terrified as Aurora continues to drag her toward the equipment.

"What-what are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I heard a rumor these men train here, hoping to be made into vampires. So, I'm going to grant them their wish." Aurora shoved Hermione forward, and Hermione quickly turns to face her with a pleading expression.

"Wait." She pleaded. "Please. I don't know who you are, but if you have a problem with me, fine. Just let them go."

Aurora looks at her in surprise. "Huh. I had assumed you knew who I was." Aurora looks at Hermione for a brief moment before continuing on. "No matter. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aurora de Martel." Aurora fake-curtsied in front of Hermione, who looks confused and scared.

"Long-lost love of Elijah Mikaelson." She declared. "He and I are having just a little bit of a spat at the moment, as he took my brother captive. Now, it's come to my attention that you are...quite precious to him."

Aurora laughed bitterly and takes a good look at Hermione's appearance before referencing a conversation she had with Elijah in the flashbacks to 1002 in The Axeman's Letter. "So, I'm taking you. And these "lovely, delicious, delightful" specimens are going to provide incentive!" She declared.

Aurora looks over at the men sparring in the ring before turning back to Hermione. "Once they're in transition, they'll need to feed." Aurora circles around Hermione and brushes Hermione's hair off of her shoulders to reveal her neck. "And since you will be the only human blood available. Well, Elijah had better give me what I want,"

Aurora then grabs Hermione by the hair and shoves her so hard she collapses onto the ground. She then raises her voice to call out to all of the men working out in the gym.

"Gentlemen!" She exclaimed. "Come down! Quick, quick. Off you pop!" Aurora claps her hands for emphasis, and the men reluctantly gather around her, though it's clear they're wary of what she wants. "Thank you!" She smiled.

Hermione starts to pull herself into a seated position and watches as Aurora turns to the two shirtless men at the bench press, who stand to join the others.

"Hello! You, too! Congratulations. You have all been selected to receive the highest honor bestowed upon your pitiful species." The red headed vampire said.

Hermione looks at Aurora in horror. "Don't do this!" Hermione pleaded.

Aurora looks around at the men for a moment until she finally stops at a blond man standing near her. She bites her lips in excitement as she vamp-speeds over to him, bites into her wrist, and feeds him her blood. As soon as she's sure he's ingested enough, she snaps his neck without any warning, causing Hermione to flinch before she drops his body onto the ground. Aurora then looks at the other men with blood staining her lips and teeth.

"Next?" She asked.

•

Kol, Liv, Luke, Davina and Elijah are in the upstairs study, where they are in the middle of setting up a magical binding circle made of salt and herbs to trap Tristan, who has been chained to a chair. Inside the circle are Elder Futhark runes, including ingwaz and algiz. Once the circle is complete, they looked up at Elijah.

"The spell is complete." Davina declared. "Tristan can't cross the boundary of his own will, but we can enter and leave as we please."

"I took the liberty of injecting him with hibiscus and mugwort to counteract any vervain in his system." Luke said. "Although he has Finn's venom in his system too, so it'll not only weaken him, but also slowly killing him."

Elijah crouches down to look at Tristan more closely. "He says he's immune." Elijah commented.

Luke shrugged. "Well, then I'll find some other way to make him talk."

Davina walked over to an end table and sets the jar of salt on it before she picks up an old-fashioned looking dagger with a thick, wavy-cut blade.

"Will you?" Elijah asked. Elijah walked over to Davina and holds out his hand, and she sighs again before reluctantly giving him the dagger.

"You're still upset I tortured Aurora without your permission." Liv said.

"Oh, Olivia. I'm obscenely fond of torture. But yes, when I'm entertaining, I like to be the one to choose precisely when and how we violate the guests." He said. Elijah turns the dagger in his hand so that he's holding the blade with the handle facing toward Liv before he sits it down on the table.

"Fine. How should we proceed?" She asked.

"Devastate his body, infiltrate the mind, and steal the information we need. To that end, I've invited a friend." He replied.

Just then, Luna, who has Teddy balanced on her hip and Finn behind her, walks through the doorway to join them. At the sight of the child, Elijah gives Luna a look of confusion.

"Elijah. I got your text." Finn said.

"I don't recommend this as a daycare..." Elijah pointed out.

"I really don't want to talk about it. So, I take out my anger on this pompous dick." Finn said as he cracked his knuckles.

Elijah seems shocked by the news that Finn wants to partake in the torture, but after a moment, he gives Kol, Luke, Liv and Davina a significant look. Understanding what he's trying to communicate, Davina turns to Teddy and smiles before taking her out of Luna's arms.

"Come here, sweet boy." Davina said. Teddy smiled and pat her on the cheeks.

Liv gives Luna a sympathetic smile before taking Teddy into one of the other rooms, leaving Elijah and Finn alone with Tristan. Elijah looks at Finn as he walks toward the door as well.

"Bon appetit!" Elijah declared.

Finn snarls at Tristan before baring her fangs and glowing red eyes and biting him viciously on the neck, causing Tristan to awaken and scream in pain.

Elijah had gotten word that Hermione was being held captive by Aurora and her new breed of vampires. He narrowed his eyes and rushed away only to have Klaus by Finn's side.

•

Elijah has just burst into Lucien's old apartment without warning and is looking around the room when Marcel greets him. "Not a fan of knocking, are we?" He asked.

"I afford courtesy to those who are in my good graces!" He exclaimed. "You've fallen short."

Marcel sighed and rolled his eyes. He said, "Which is why I've called you. The whole Hermione situation has gotten a tad out of hand."

"Out of your hand! You put her in danger!" He yelled.

Marcel shrugged. "See for yourself." He muttered. Marcel walked over toward the nearby television and uses a remote control to turn it on. Elijah and Marcel move closer to the screen, where Marcel is playing surveillance footage from that afternoon.

The footage is from Hermione exiting Russo's, where a curious-looking Hermione is standing in the corner. Aurora, looking pleased, waved her hand in front of her hand in front of the camera. The sight of this causes Elijah's eyes to widen in horror.

"I would say this does not bode well for Hermione." Marcel said.

Elijah continues to stare at the screen for a moment, where Aurora is blowing kisses to the camera and she put her hand around Hermione's mouth and dragged her away into a limousine.

Elijah sighed deeply before addressing Marcel. Elijah said, "Aurora is upset because I have her beloved brother. She took Hermione as leverage. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes."

Elijah turns and stomps toward the door, only to be blocked by Marcel, who has vamp-sped in front of him and is clearly frustrated by Elijah's behavior.

"Might I suggest you pause just a little and think this through?" Marcel asked.

"Move. Now." Elijah demanded.

Marcel, not wanting to incur Elijah's wrath, sighed and steps aside, allowing Elijah to walk out the door. However, Elijah's mood doesn't stop Marcel from following him into the hallway.

"If Aurora is upset with you, might she just be leading you into a trap?" He suggested.

Elijah presses the button to summon the elevator. "Aurora has neither the means nor the will to harm me."

"So, you say, but she is a vindictive lunatic. The prophecy said that you and your siblings would fall." Marcel said. Elijah rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Marcel is undeterred. "What is Aurora to you, if not a friend?" He asked. Marcel lowers his voice to mutter under his breath, "...With certain benefits..."

Elijah, unamused by Marcel's attitude, quickly shoves him backward and pins him against the wall by his throat. "Perhaps I should murder my friends, starting with you."

"You are not my sire. But I do have a vested interest in keeping you alive. Which means I won't sit back and watch as you walk half-cocked into a trap."

Just then, the elevator arrives, and Elijah ducks into it through the open doors, only for Lucien to follow him in as well.

Marcel rubbed his neck and moved his shoulders around. "I'm coming with you." He said.

"Just stay out of my way." Elijah suggested.

Both Elijah and Marcel looked annoyed and frustrated as the doors shut in front of them before they descend to the lobby.

•

All of Marcel's potential vampire recruits are now laying dead on the floor, their bodies sprawled all over the gym and their mouths smeared with Aurora's blood. Hermione is standing in the middle of the carnage while Aurora looks at her curiously.

"It's odd you'd be Elijah's lover. I would see you as more of Klaus' type, but he doesn't really have a type, does he?" Aurora asked.

Aurora smiled as she strips off her jacket, and Hermione continues to stand with her arms crossed over her chest, visibly tense with this situation.

"But, is it odd to be with Elijah?" She asked. "Knowing that he has killed, cause chaos and tortured others." Aurora said. Despite Aurora's motives, she seems genuinely interested in hearing what Hermione has to say. "Tell me…is it difficult to be with him knowing he could kill you in a snap of a finger?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red headed vampire. "No. I have faced worse than he."

"Then I guess you don't miss that wizard then?" She asked. "The man who cheated on you because you became more successful than him.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. "You know about Ron?" She asked.

"I confess..." She drawled out. "When I first heard your name, I was intrigued. Elijah cares for so few people, so I looked you up. The internet, it is such a marvel. I learned all about your storied past."

Aurora started to walk toward Hermione, who looks pale from bloodloss and is clearly miserable as a result of these reminders of her history. "You cannot tell me that you aren't something special to Elijah. Ron must've done something wrong to make you piss on him the wrong way. Being the hero is hard work isn't, especially taking away your parents' memory of you before that nasty battle in that dusty school.

Hermione's expression has gone from nervous to angry at this statement and loses her temper. "Are you enjoying this?" She asked. Hermione had sly got her wand out

Aurora smiled brightly and nods her head in agreement.

"Bringing up the tragedies of my life? Do you get off on being cruel?" She asked.

Aurora shrugged and give her a twisted smile. "Maybe I'm looking for the ways in which we are alike." Aurora walks away from her, so she can sit down on the nearby bench press. "See, Elijah's been obsessed with me for centuries, and now he's infatuated with you. What do you think the overlap is between us?"

Hermione, even more uncomfortable now, cannot bring herself to look Aurora in the eyes.

"Tristan. I love him, but he can be a bit daft sometimes. You know, he likes to have me committed every so often? Hoping to cure my more...eccentric predispositions. Thanks to him, I've been plunged into ice baths, bled for meloncholia, and exorcised for demons five- no, six- six times." Hermione looks surprised that Aurora is telling her this. "And my latest diagnosis is bipolar disorder. I imagine with your credentials, you're familiar with it."

"And there have been great strides in—"

Aurora, annoyed, stands to her feet and cuts Hermione off before standing so they're face-to-face. "-Shut up, Hermione! I prefer not to be condescended to by someone who only just got her degree."

Hermione looks at her in confusion, and Aurora starts to pace around again as she talks. "Now, tell me a bit more about you, starting with how you feel about Elijah. And do bear in mind-I'm a stickler for honesty."

Hermione, worried about her safety, gulps nervously and looks down at the floor.

•

Freya saw that Dahlia was still asleep, so she went down and sat in one of the pews to look at the cross with worried eyes. "I don't know that if you can hear me, but please help my family. I know you can protect people better than I, please i beg of you keep them safe."

Dahlia came downstairs and looked to her niece. "Freya? What are you doing down here?" She asked.

Freya looked to Dahlia and sighed. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Dahlia huffed and said, "Come. We need our rest to help with other spells. You know my rules."

Freya nodded and followed her aunt up the stairs to rest up next to her aunt. To only pray more to this God to help her family stay safe.

•

In the Abattoir, upstairs in the study, Finn has just watched Tristan, with at least a few deadly venom bites over his neck and arms as he screams in pain.

Finn wiped the blood from his mouth and backs away from him, groaning in annoyance. "Don't be such a baby, or I'll give you something to really cry about."

Tristan continues to pant for breath as he replies, "You mistake me, my good man. I cry out only in grief. I was so struck by your beauty when I saw you at the gala. And now, after this affront to my person, I'll be forced to pluck those lovely almond eyes from your perfectly shaped skull."

Finn rolled his eyes at him just as Klaus, looking amused, walks into the room to join them. "My goodness, I could watch this forever...this is just as entertaining as when we tortured that young man that hurt our Luna."

Klaus walks over to Tristan and gripped his jaws. He let's go of him before he continues to speak, "Let me ask you again, Tristan—what is your sister planning with my brother's beloved?

Tristan groaned in pain. "Mmm. If I tell you, you'll just kill me."

"The alternative is significantly less pleasant." Klaus said.

"I think I'll hold off on any confessions. At least until The Strix arrive to free me and burn your home to the ground..."

Klaus smirked and chuckled "Oooh..." Klaus turned to Finn, who doesn't look impressed by Tristan's behavior. "I think the pompous dick could use a little more persuasion." He suggested.

Klaus leaves the room to allow Finn to take his frustrations out on him once again, and when he's gone, Finn walked over to him with his arms crossed over his chest and glares at him.

•

Elijah and Marcel were walking around the square, where artists are displaying their paintings to a large crowd of people milling about. Elijah looked annoyed by Marcel, who is scoffing in distaste at their current environment.

"It's typical of Aurora, forcing us to look for one of her needles in a rather vile haystack." Marcel said.

Elijah growled and narrowed his eyes. "Yes. It's quite the undertaking, made all the more onerous by your incessant chatter."

"I speak so that I might be listened to. Aurora clearly has some devious plan in mind, which begs the question- given how vindictive she is, why bother playing her game?"

Marcel walks around Elijah so he's standing in front of him, and Elijah stopped and stared at him.

"I'm not playing for her." He said.

Marcel, realizing this is all about Hermione, rolled his eyes and follows after Elijah as he continues to walk down the street.

"Ah, then..." Marcel crossed his arms and smirked. "Then tell me, what's the best-case scenario? You save Hermione today, Aurora will just kill her some other time. And you can't very well kill Aurora, given she alone has the information on all of your family's lovers…"

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "I'm quite aware of the dilemma, thank you." He commented.

Marcel chuckled and shook his head. "Oh! Yet you're still determined to rush into this harpy's trap."

Elijah, even more annoyed, stopped walking once again, and Marcel looks him in the eyes with an exasperated expression. "What for? Why do you even care about Hermione?" He asked.

"I love her," Elijah said. "Which is more than can be said for you. Now, if you're gonna help me, then help me. Otherwise, bugger off." He demanded. Elijah pushed past Marcel and walked away.

Marcel sighs and mutters under his breath as he follows after him. "All right." He muttered.

•

Hermione and Aurora are still talking in Marcel's fight gym. Whatever Hermione has said had said to her made Aurora laugh in amusement. "Hahaha! You really said that to him?" Aurora adopts a mocking tone of voice. '"People are not awful. They want to be good.' Wow! A bit saccharine, no?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

Aurora giggled. "You feeling jealous? It seems as though you are, and yes you and Elijah are lovers. But, admit it—you may never feel good enough for Elijah. He is all proper and prim and stoic, not a man who can cares too much about magic." She said.

"But at least I do care about him then you can ever imagine." Hermione said. Aurora shrugged as though she doesn't understand, so Hermione continues to explain, "I see that he wants to be more than what he is, and I don't think you would do much to help him get there."

"You see the good in Elijah." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Tell me, are you the one to bring it out of him? The frail, little human that he has manipulated, abused, and compelled?"

Aurora stands to her feet and walks toward Hermione with a smile. "He doesn't care about you, darling. You're just a thing that he uses from time to time. That's all."

Hermione, not willing to back down, walks closer to Aurora and stands her ground against her. She pointed her wand to Aurora's stomach and narrowed her brown eyes. "You can say whatever you want. I can't stop you. But I do find it interesting how angry you are. I think you're worried. If there's anything that Elijah likes about me, it's my mind, that I can understand him. And you? You are beautiful, and you are powerful, and you do have a long history together. But you're worried he doesn't love you, that maybe he does see the truth- that your mind, it's a bit damaged, isn't it?" She said.

Aurora becomes so furious that she backhands Hermione across the face so hard that she's thrown backward into the cage. Hermione groaned in pain.

•

Elijah and Marcel were still walking around the square. Elijah looks around at the various pieces of art for a clue to Aurora's scavenger hunt while Marcel just rolled his eyes in annoyance at the people around them and sighs loudly.

After a moment, Elijah looked over at where a small fence with paintings hanging on it has been set up nearby. On the fence is a familiar looking painting of a brunette girl, the same painting that Klaus had given to Hermione as a present. He walks over to it and picks it up as Marcel watches curiously.

"Niklaus gave this to Hermione as a gift." He said.

Elijah flips the canvas over to find a small green object has been taped onto the back of the painting. When Elijah plucks it out, he smiles weakly when he realizes that it's a small charm made of felt that has the Prayer to St. Anne written on the back of it.

"Ah, so now Aurora has you attending church. Have you not had enough of her leading you on a leash like some lovesick imbecile?" Marcel commented.

Elijah rolled his eyes and walks toward the church. After a moment, Marcel groans and grabs the painting, so he can follow him once more.

•

Hermione has just flipped herself over after having been thrown into the wall of the cage again, and she's panting heavily as Aurora tries her best to regain her composure, since she knows that she just revealed too much with her outburst.

Aurora narrowed her eyes and seethed. "Okay. I've had enough analysis. Let's shine the light back on you, shall we? Tell me your deepest, darkest secret. And if I sense that you are holding back... Well, you might not live long enough for Elijah to get here.

Meanwhile, Elijah has just arrived in the parking lot behind St. Anne's, and Marcel continues to try to talk him out of confronting Aurora as he walks toward the back entrance.

"Will you please listen to me?" Marcel asked. "All I suggest is that we find another way to deal with Aurora than follow blindly along her bread-crumb trail."

Elijah, who is losing his patience with Marcel, turns and points at him aggressively. "You know, even as you talk, I cannot help but recall you were the arrogant wanker who endangered Hermione in the first place!"

"Well, better arrogant than foolish. Your judgment is off, my friend, and all because of this mortal girl!" He exclaimed.

Marcel squeezes Elijah' shoulder as he stares him in the eyes with a pleading expression. "Well, I say let Hermione die. All of your secrets and vulnerabilities can die with her."

Elijah, visibly frustrated with him, claps him on the shoulders with a sigh before quickly snapping his neck, allowing his body to drop onto the ground before he leaves to find Hermione.

•

Davina was holding onto Tristan's head with both hands as she casts a spell on him. Tristan looks pale and feverish, and Klaus watches her silently until Davina finishes and looks up at him. She said, "He's as weak as I can make him. If I push further, I might kill him."

Tristan gasped and gulped. "Weak as I am, you still won't take from me what you seek." He muttered weakly.

Klaus sighed and walks toward Tristan until he's standing beside Davina and staring at his brother's progeny in annoyance. "It's an unpleasant thing, delving into such a depraved and repellent mind."

Tristan starts to doze off as a result of the werewolf venom, and Klaus kicks his foot hard to wake him up, clearly growing impatient with him.

"Tristan, unless you'd like me to fetch the chainsaw—" Klaus kneeled and tapped Tristan under the chin with his hand. "- I recommend you give me what I seek."

Klaus quickly grabs Tristan by the side of his head and uses his vampire telepathy to go through his memories. The first glimpse he sees is of Tristan and Aurora sword-fighting. Next is a flash of Tristan talking to Lucien at the bar on Thanksgiving dinner. The last flicker of a memory is a quick glimpse of what looks like a flight manifest with a list of names, including "Andromeda," "Cepheus," and "Perseus." Once the visions end, Elijah gasps in surprise, which worries Davina

"What did you see?" The young teen asked.

Klaus continues to pant for breath as a result of the exertion combing through his mind has required. He stands to his feet and stands next to Davina. "Just flashes. He's resisting, but still, Th... There's something else. It was a word."

Klaus looked down at Tristan, who is becoming weaker by the moment, and grabs him by the face. "What was it, Tristan? Hmm? What is "Cepheus?"" He asked.

Just then, Marcel walks into the room rubbing his sore neck, looking unimpressed by their methods.

Marcel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What's next? Charades? While you guys host the world's most messed-up game night, you got bigger problems."

Klaus looks annoyed by Marcel's unannounced visit as he turns to Davina. "Davina, would you mind dealing with this situation, please?" Klaus asked.

Before Davina can react, Marcel cuts her off, "Oh, no offense to my lovely witch, but you and I need to talk."

Klaus turns away from Tristan to face Marcel with an appalled expression. "I'm not leaving without Tristan." Marcel said.

Klaus stares at Marcel coldly while Tristan laughs weakly in relief. Marcel and an unamused Klaus are walking down the hallway near the courtyard.

"Klaus, look- the way I see it, you don't have a choice." He said.

The Hybrid rolled his eyes. "Is that so?" He asked.

Marcel said, "How long before Aurora decide to come get her brother? And if they destroy half the Quarter in the process..."

Klaus cuts him off and stops walking, blocking Marcel from going any further. "I can handle Aurora." He said.

"Oh, you can't even handle Tristan! He's about to OD on wolf venom, and the only thing that you can get out of him is-is Cepheus, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean."

Klaus glared at him coldly, but Marcel is undeterred. "The guy has been around for a millennium. He can withstand all your vampire mind-games. And if you end up killing him, we lose for good."

"So, what are you suggesting here, Marcel?" Klaus asked. "I simply hand over this wretched fiend and stand idly by as you set him free?"

"If I take Tristan, make it look like I busted him out, I get in tighter with him and Aurora. I can keep them from declaring war on the Quarter if you trust me."

Klaus shaked his head. "I will not release that filth." He seethed. Klaus turned and walked away from Marcel, leaving the younger vampire to consider his options.

•

"Focus, Freya." Dahlia said. "Focus on what you want to destroy. Focus that hate and anger on that one thing. Your family." Dahlia saw the salt going from pure white to black as night. She smiled and kissed the back of Freya's head. "Excellent, my Freya." Dahlia walked away and sat in front of her while chanting the same spell.

Freya narrowed her eyes at Dahlia, she was the one thing Freya was focusing on Dahlia, thinking of ways to destroy that witch who took her away from the Mikaelsons.

•

Liv was on Tristan watch now. She was standing watch over Tristan upstairs in the study while she waits for Klaus and Marcel to return. After a moment, Tristan, who has been watching her curiously, speaks up in a weak voice, "There really is no need for this. You and I have much in common. For one, we both adore our siblings."

Liv turns to face him and gives him a cold smile. "Whatever we have in common, trust me- it's outweighed by the fact that I want you dead." She said. Liv turned away from him again and returns to staring out the doorway, but Tristan isn't finished talking.

"I must have spent centuries looking for your family, only to find animals. Treacherous savages who betray even each other. Were you disappointed?"

"They're my family. My blood." Liv said.

"Such devotion." Tristan said. "It is admirable. I wonder...why does it not extend to your poor brother Luke?" He asked.

Liv quickly turned on her heel and walks toward Tristan, visibly unhappy with this question. "Whatever you know about Luke, leave him alone." She demanded.

"You Parkers' were always something else with your temper." Tristan said. "Such beauty to be stuck with a murderous family."

Liv narrowed her eyes and raised her hand to Tristan, which made him scream, shake and foam at the mouth. Liv was satisfied to see this creep die at her hands if she had it her way.

"I hope you burn in hell you sick fuck." Liv said. She looked to Finn and walked away with a smile on her face.

Finn sat in front of Tristan and coldly smirked at him. "Now, where were we?" He asked as he plunged his fist in Tristan's heart. He screamed bloody murder.

•

Hermione and Aurora are still in Marcel's fight gym, where Aurora is standing in front of Hermione and starting to lose her patience with her as Hermione recovers from being thrown against the wall of the cage.

Aurora hissed at the witch. She demanded, "I will not ask again. Your greatest shame. Admit it and do not bother lying, because I will know, and then I will end you."

Hermione hesitates for a moment before she speaks, "During the Hogwarts battle I killed Fenrir Greyback and it was very rewarding." Hermione pulled herself to her feet, though it's clear she's still weak from blood loss. Aurora smiles visibly pleased about what she's heard so far.

"Ooh, fabulous! Now that's more like it." Aurora walked over to the bench press and sits down, crossing her legs daintily before looking at Hermione with an expectant expression. "Now, do go on..."

"Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf," Hermione said. "He had killed my friends, even the girl that my ex was with for a better half of the school year." Aurora watches Hermione curiously as the human girl's voice becomes colder, "So, I used the killing curse on his ass and killed him."

Aurora hisses in response to the thought of the man being hit in the face with a spell. "Oooh..."

Hermione continues her story in a detached tone of voice, "But, nothing was as satisfying was seeing Lavender Brown dead on the ground. Bloody, with no life in her eyes."

Aurora studies Hermione's demeanor for a moment, trying to determine if she's lying and analyzing her feelings on the matter. "You're not ashamed that you did it." She pointed out.

Hermione blushes in embarrassment, which makes Aurora chuckle in satisfaction that her suspicions were correct.

"Huh. You're ashamed that you enjoyed it." Aurora stands to her feet and walks over to a very uncomfortable Hermione so they're face-to-face. "And that's why you are the most powerful witch in all of the world- to understand your own dark impulses."

Hermione tries her best to change the subject. "Here I thought I was the crazy one." She said.

Aurora chuckled. "Ha! Well, I see why Elijah is so taken with you. The trouble is...my burgeoning respect for you is overshadowed by my somewhat puerile jealousy. So, I suppose we've reached the inevitable..."

Aurora raises her voice louder as though she's calling out to someone. "Wouldn't you say, my lord?"

Just then, a very unhappy Elijah walks into the room. Hermione looked relieved by the sight of him, but when she tries to rush toward him, Aurora smirks and turns her back to Hermione, covering her with her body and pushing Hermione backward against the cage with one hand so she can't move any closer. Elijah spreads his arms wide in a gesture of defeat.

"Stop this game." Elijah demanded.

"This is not a game, Elijah!" She exclaimed. "This is an intervention. You're in danger of losing the love of your life...me. We're finally together after so long apart, all the world before us, if can just dodge a few minor obstacles. Like this nuisance of a prophecy, my brother's internment, the insufferable influence of you...but what I cannot overcome is your affections for someone else." Elijah, looking somewhat bemused, sighs dramatically. "I've waited far too long to share you now." She said.

Elijah, knowing that Hermione is in a lot of danger, tries to carefully navigate this situation so as to not get her hurt in the crossfire.

Aurora shrugs, and her voice becomes softer, "Call me jealous."

Elijah walked toward Aurora and Hermione and continues to make pleasant conversation, "I remember full well the extent of your jealousies. But what surprises me is that they extend to the, uh..." Elijah gestures toward Hermione and smiles. "The lowly witch. Aurora, you can't believe she means anything to me."

"But I do believe it, Elijah! I see it, the fear in your eyes." Aurora said.

Elijah's eyes widen in alarm, though he tries to cover it up.

"Do you love her?" Aurora asked.

"You know I love you." He muttered.

Aurora looks at him in relief, and the tension leaves her body as she smiles at him. "I'm so glad you admitted that. I wanted Hermione to hear it..." Aurora suddenly grabs Hermione in a choke-hold, and Hermione gasps for breath as Aurora, still clutching her throat tightly, turns back to address Elijah with a maniacal smile. "...Before I rip out her throat."

Hermione's eyes widen in alarm, and Elijah, too, looks concerned. Aurora has let go of Hermione's throat, though she still has a tight hold on her to keep her from moving. Elijah is pacing around the room as he does his best to calm Aurora down.

"Honestly, Aurora..." Elijah said. "These petty displays are so far beneath you. Wild scavenger hunts, threats against innocent acquaintances...they cast you in a very unflattering light. Jealousy's more my game."

Aurora smiled. "Oh, would that I didn't have the need for it."

"Why should you? Hermione is no rival to you." Elijah said.

Hermione frowns sadly, not sure if Elijah is lying for her benefit or is actually being serious.

"Your fears are ridiculous." Elijah drawled out.

"Elijah, I have no doubt that you love me. I was just hurt to learn that you would lower yourself to this distraction..." Aurora jerks Hermione's body toward him in emphasis, and Hermione groaned in pain as she sways on her feet. "And particularly when she constitutes a rather fiendish lie."

Elijah frowns in confusion, unsure of what she's talking about.

"You were drawn to her under the mistaken belief that she is pure, and she tells you that people want to be good, but she's not quite the ray of unwavering sunshine that you believe her to be."

Hermione looks at Elijah with a pleading expression as Aurora continues to hold her upright by the back of the neck.

"No. There is a darkness in her. Why else would she be drawn to the darkness? Why else would she be drawn to you? See, I might have my own imperfections, but at least I am not a fake. Whereas Hermione here?" Aurora jerks Hermione's body around again to emphasize her point, causing Hermione to gasp in pain once again. "Well, she's... she's just an illusion."

"Aurora..." Elijah drawled out.

"She's right." She muttered. Hermione looked to her lover and shook her head. "Elijah, everything I ever said to you is a lie." Hermione said. Hermione pauses for a moment as though she's searching for the words to say, but instead, she headbutts Aurora in the face from behind. Aurora screamed.

Aurora becomes so furious that she hits Hermione in the head hard enough to knock her out, and her body crumples to the floor as Elijah vamp-speeds toward Aurora and pins her to the wall of the cage. However, Aurora just laughs as she looks over at Hermione's unconscious body on the floor.

"Oh, poor, frail little thing. How sad you involved her in this." Aurora said with a fake pout.

Elijah glared at Aurora furiously, taking one moment to glance over at Hermione's body before he vamp-speeds them both outside.

•

At the Abattoir, Klaus is in the downstairs living room, heading up the spiral staircase, as Marcel rushes in and follows him to try to talk to him.

"Klaus! I'm not finished." Marcel exclaimed.

Klaus stopped walking up the staircase and turns to face Marcel, clearly annoyed by his attitude. "Why don't you run along to your little friends and remind them that any attack on me is a really bad idea." He said.

"That's not gonna work. They're as stubborn as you are." Marcel pointed out.

"So, stay away from them, Marcel, before I interpret your behavior as an act of betrayal." He said.

This visibly offends Marcel, who glares at Klaus for a moment before he replies, "That's the thing, Klaus..." Marcel reaches into his inner jacket pocket and pulls out the enchanted stake he was given by Aya.

"No!" He shouted. "You see, I have my brother's Strix on my side." Klaus smirked when he saw the Strix coming to his aid.

Marcel turned around at the sound of footsteps to see a dozen suit-clad male members of The Strix flooding into the room from every entrance. Marcel turned back to Klaus and gives him a cold look.

Upstairs in the study, Liv and Luke were walking around an even-weaker Tristan and the magic binding circle as they cast a spell. "Somo ve de ver se, nat—"

The twins stopped chanting when they see another male member of The Strix walking into the room. Liv immediately makes a fist with her hand and jerks her arm downward, casting a silent pain infliction spell on him that is so strong he is immediately brought to his knees. However, just as the man falls unconscious, David vamp-speeds into the room and stabs Liv in the stomach with the knife Liv planned to use on Tristan earlier before she can even react.

"AH!" She gasped and held her stomach. David jerks the knife out of her stomach, and Liv collapses onto the floor as David sneers at her from above. Luke narrowed his eyes

"Your sister put up more of a fight." David said, he looked to Luke with a sick smirk, but it dropped when a hand came through his chest and held his heart. David turned around and found Finn staring back at him with glowing eyes.

Finn let go of the baby vampire, as Liv continued to gasp for breath on the floor as she bleeds out, and Tristan turns and gives Finn an annoyed look as he drops the heart onto the floor.

"Not so fast." He growled.

Finn gave some blood to Liv as Luke gave Tristan an aneurism, which knocked him cold.

Downstairs in the living room, Marcel and Klaus were in the middle of a heated fist-fight. Klaus shoved him backward so hard that he hits one of the weight-bearing stone columns and chips off a large piece of rock from it. Marcel falls to the floor, allowing Klaus to turn to the Strix members, so they could fan out and find other members who sided with Tristan.

•

Back at the church, Freya was in front of a shrine giving some of her energy to Klaus as he fought the Strix.

•

Klaus was still in the middle of fighting two of The Strix's members. He rips the heart out of one of them and drops it unceremoniously onto the floor before spinning and karate-chopping the neck of the other so hard that he's decapitated, causing a splatter of blood to spray against the portrait of him hanging on the wall.

Caroline and Rebekah snapped the neck of one member, Kol, Luna and Ginny took care of some of the Strix members as the twins and Harry in their Animagus forms took care of them as well.

•

Freya gasped as she felt other types of magic, she opened her eyes and farrowed her brows. "What is going on?" She muttered.

No matter. She cleared her throat and continued to help her brother fight off the Strix members.

•

The fight is still going on in the living room, where Klaus is fighting several other Strix members and the Hogwarts co was taking care some of the others.

Klaus has just punched one in the face before twisting his arm so hard that it snaps but is too distracted to see another Strix member grab Klaus in a headlock from behind.

Fortunately, Ginny yelled "Stupefy!" making the Strix member fly back and get hit into a wall, allowing Klaus to do the same to snap the neck of another vampire. The two looked at each other for a long moment, and they're about to relax when Marcel comes up behind Klaus and almost stabs him through the heart from behind with what looks like the stake he was given by Aya, but he was stopped short by Finn who took the stake and snapped it in half.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Marcel and growled at him. Marcel watches with a frown as Finn ripped the hearts out of some of the other members as two of the Strix who were on the Mikaelson side come up behind Marcel and snapped his neck.

Finn nodded towards the Strix members as they dragged Marcel away. Ginny looked at Finn with a questionable look. "Thank you." She said.

Finn looked at the twins, Ginny and Harry, but his eyes found Luna and Teddy by her hip. He smiled and speed towards his beloved and Teddy. He kissed Teddy's forehead and pulled Luna into a bruising kiss.

"You're quite the hero, Mr. Mikaelson." Luna said.

Finn scoffed and shook his head. "I'm protecting my family, that's all." He muttered.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as Teddy laid his tiny hand on Finn's chest. Finn smiled and rubbed her back.

This wasn't the New Year's Eve he imagined, but it was just another Tuesday for this family.

With his heightened hearing, Finn listened in as Aya tried to free Tristan. He growled and speed upstairs to keep him captive.

•

Aya has just broken the magic circle and has gently helped Tristan up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so she can support him. Tristan stops and looks down at Liv and Luke, who were giving them dirty looks.

"Oh, Parker twins. Things might have been different. Alas, you chose poorly." Tristan said.

Just then, Finn vamp-speeds into the room with a furious expression and looks at Aya. She tried to back away and take Tristan with her, but Finn was faster and snapped her neck while Luke and Liv redid their magic on Tristan.

Finn tied him back up and smirked at him. "You are dying very slowly, and I cannot wait to take your head from your body and see the look on your sister's face when she sees both head of her lover and her nasty, ugly brother in my hands."

Tristan tried to free himself, but Finn broke his hands and snapped his neck.

"Pathetic you all are." Finn sneered at Tristan.

•

Elijah has vamp-sped himself and Aurora outside the church, and he's now dragging her to the parking lot behind the building as he scowls at her. Aurora, however, seems amused.

"Oh, you're quite cross, aren't you? I haven't seen you this mad in a thousand years."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at Aurora and coldly said, "If you don't behave yourself, you'll see a lot worse."

Aurora jerks out of his grip and stops walking, turning so she's looking him in the eye with a haughty expression. "I don't much like that tone! Although, given what I did to Hermione, I suppose it's to be expected. Unless the source of your ire is the threat I made against your little pet..."

Inside the church, Hermione awakens on the floor next to the fight cage and groans in pain as a result of the bleeding head wound Aurora gave her.

"Ugh..." She groaned out.

Hermione weakly pulls herself to her feet, groaning all the while. However, she doesn't realize that the first man that Aurora turned and killed has awakened in transition and is staring at her ravenously from behind her. She winces as she touches the bloody wound on her head until she hears footsteps approaching her and spins on her heel to find the newly-turned vampire slowly walking toward her.

"Hey..." She muttered.

The new born vampire cleared his throat and looked to Hermione. She had blood on her head and coursing through her veins. "I'm so hungry..." He muttered.

Suddenly, a gasp is heard, and Hermione turns toward the source of the sound to find that yet another of the fledgling vampires has awakened in transition as well. The first newborn vampire continues to walk toward her, causing a terrified Hermione to back away from him in fear.

•

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Aurora asked.

Elijah gives her an annoyed look, though he smiles weakly and patronizingly at her. "Well, now I suppose I shall have to kill her." She calculated.

This immediately enrages Elijah to the point that he vamp-speeds toward her and slams her against the wall of a nearby building. Aurora yelps in surprise.

"Ooh, are we to play rough now? Foreplay's changed in the last millennium." Aurora said with lust in her eyes.

Before Elijah can react, Aurora spins them around so that it is now he who is pinned against the wall and she who is doing the pinning.

"Tell me, can your pathetic Hermione excite you the way that I can?" She asked. Aurora tugs on the lapels of his jacket with a hungry and flirtatious demeanor. "Can she allow you the joy of giving into your most wicked desires?" Aurora strokes his chest as he glares at her.

Inside the church, Hermione is still backing away from the fledgling vampire who is stalking toward her and gently tries to talk him down.

"Listen to me, all right? You're in transition. You're gonna have to feed on blood." Hermione pleaded.

"I know the rules." He growled.

Several loud noises are heard behind them, and Hermione fearfully looks around the room as more of the newborn vampires awaken in transition.

"Marcel told us. If I don't feed... I die." The newborn vampire said.

Outside, Elijah angrily pushes away from Aurora and walks back toward the church.

"I tire of this fantasy. You were someone I left behind long ago. There is nothing between us now." Elijah said.

Aurora, realizing that her plan has backfired now that she's pushed Elijah too far, tries to fix it. "You're angry." She said with a pout.

Elijah turned back to face Aurora and scowls at her as she rushes over to him.

"We say things to hurt each other when we're angry. That's what lovers do. But I know that I'm the one for you. As I know that you will thank me- eventually- for killing your little human pet."

•

Hermione, knowing that she's in even more trouble now, rushes over to where a mop is laying on the ground nearby and grabs it. She then kicks it with her boot-clad foot until it snaps in half before brandishing the broken end of the handle in the newborn vampire's direction like a makeshift stake.

"Back off!" She demanded. The newborn vampire keeps walking toward her, and she aggressively jabs it at him. "Right now!" She yelled.

The newborn vampire frowns and tries to decide what to do as he's joined by another fellow fledgling.

Outside, Elijah is furiously continuing his conversation with Aurora as he sneers at her. "You presume to know me? Then know this- I will gladly end you for what you did to Camille. But first, I'm gonna make you suffer in ways your spoiled little mind cannot possibly imagine."

Aurora's eyes widen in shock and fear, visibly hurt by the rage in his voice as he talks to her. "And when it's over—" Elijah lunges toward Aurora and grabs her by the arms as he slowly pushes her backward. "-When your sweet recollections have been rendered obsolete, you will associate my name with fear and pain, and perhaps the dull realization that you—"

Elijah slams her backward against the wall of the nearby building, and Aurora whimpers fearfully. "-Are nothing to me." He sneered.

Aurora gasps in shock and fear as Klaus quickly grabs either side of her face with her hands and closes his eyes as he dives into her mind for the information he seeks. After a moment, he finds the memory of Aurora talking to a witch with jet-black hair and an evil smile. They were talking about Freya form what he read from her lips. He saw, from Aurora's point of view, that the witch awoken Freya with some potion.

Aurora had told them her plan about killing Hermione once and for all to get one weakness away from the Mikaelsons and kill them off.

He pulled away from Aurora with a shocked expression as Aurora recovers from this mental intrusion. Aurora looks at him in horror and is visibly feeling betrayed, which makes Elijah smirk in satisfaction.

"You went into my mind." She said with anger in her eyes.

Elijah smirked and fixed his cufflinks. "And took the only thing I needed from you. So... What's to stop me from killing you now?" He asked.

•

Hermione is still trying to fend off the starving newborn vampires who are swarming around her by brandishing her makeshift stake at them. It's clear by the tone of her voice that she is both angry and terrified.

"I said get back!" She yelled.

When the vampire continues to walk toward him, Hermione desperately backhands him across the face with the stake, but it does nothing but make him angry. Hermione's eyes widen in fear as the vampire tackles her onto the floor, and the squishing sound that follows indicates that Hermione was able to stake him by holding the stake between them and allowing him to fall on top of the pointed end.

She pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Killing one of the vampires with a snap of her finger. The others' narrowed their eyes at her and speed towards her, but she was faster and continued to defeat the vampires.

Aurora is looking at Elijah with tears in her eyes as she cries plaintively. "But I love you, and I know that you know me!" She exclaimed.

She looks at Elijah pleadingly, but Elijah is distracted by the sounds of fighting and Hermione's voice that he picks up with his vampire hearing.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

Elijah snaps Aurora's neck and vamp-speeds away and heads straight for the church, where the newborn vampire is still laying on top of Hermione on the floor with her wand not too far away from her.

The newborn makes one last choking noise before he falls dead on top of her, revealing that Hermione did indeed stake him through the heart. However, a second newborn looks at Hermione hungrily and starts to walk toward them, causing Hermione to desperately struggle underneath her first now-dead attacker. The weight of his body is too much for her weakened human strength, and she's unable to move the man's body off of her.

Just as the second vampire is about to lunge for Hermione, Elijah vamp-speeds into the room, grabs the man with one arm, and breaks his back before dropping his body onto the ground. Hermione is finally able to crawl out from under the first vampire's body as she tries her best to catch her breath. Elijah quietly walks over to her and holds out his hand, which Hermione takes to help her stand to her feet. As soon as she's upright, Elijah immediately wraps his arms around her in a hug, which Hermione returns by wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly, finally able to relax after her hellish last few days.

"Thank God." She muttered.

Elijah sighed with relief and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Thank God is right." He said. Hermione chuckled and rubbed his back. She was happy to see his handsome face again.

•

Back at the Abattoir, downstairs in the now-trashed living room, Liv and Luke, Klaus, the Hogwarts co and Finn have gathered together to discuss the events of this evening. Liv was holding the now in half enchanted stake that Marcel left behind in her hands as she examines it.

"This stake was imbued with dark magic." Liv said. She could practically feel the darkness, hell so can the others. Liv looks up at Klaus with concern. "It's strong enough to take down even you."

Klaus, who has been pacing around the destruction, looks down at the dead Strix members. "So, apparently The Strix, who followed Tristan, has no shortage of weapons."

"Well, at least they don't have Marcel..." Ginny said.

Klaus tightened his jaw and cracked his neck. "I'm not so sure about that."

Caroline, who seems to disagree, looked Klaus in the eyes. "Look, I know he attacked you, but—" Caroline gestures toward the broken stake in Liv's hands. "-He could have used that thing on you, and he didn't."

Klaus doesn't seem convinced, and Caroline blushes in embarrassment before she continues, "And, for what it's worth, Finn did save me."

"And healed me. A few minutes more and I would have been dead." Liv pointed out.

Klaus, still unimpressed, shakes his head in disagreement as he returns to pacing around the room. "Do I need to remind you that because of your beloved hero, Tristan is still in our care..."

Klaus is suddenly distracted by the sight of the blood splatter over his portrait on the far wall. This triggers a flashback to the visions he received from Paige. First is a flash of the portrait of Elijah that has been splattered by a fount of blood, just like what happened in the fight less than an hour ago, followed by a glimpse of a grimoire that is open to a page with a complex-looking spell written on it and illustrated with pentacles. He then sees the part of the vision that includes a very strong-looking, unidentifiable man who snarls, revealing wickedly-pointed fangs that are longer than any other vampire seen on either series.

In the present day, Elijah looks concerned as he stares at his portrait.

"The prophecy threatened to devour us still." He pointed out.

•

Upstairs, Tristan is being stabbed and have broken fingers by Finn and is looking very worse-for-wear when Marcel comes into the room with a blank expression.

"Damn, he looks awful." Marcel said.

Tristan looked to Klaus' adopted son with tired eyes. "Get bent, you n—" Finn punched him across the face. Tristan spat out blood and groaned. He looked up to the older Mikaelson and grinned. "You have a mean right hook, my friend. Once I am free, I can give you and Luna Lovegood an offer you cannot refuse."

Finn growled and gripped Tristan's jaw. "Never speak about my beloved ever again, do you understand me?" Tristan nodded and sighed when Finn let go of him. Finn looked to Marcel with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have something to add?" He asked.

Marcel shook his head with a shocked expression. "Nope. Just shocked to see the most stoic Mikaelson of all beat the crap out of some weasel." Tristan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I can see that you have been talking to my family." Finn said.

Marcel shrugged and crossed his arm. "Just noticing that since I never got to meet you or talk to the man that almost killed his own siblings."

"That was a long time ago," Finn muttered as he walked towards a window. "I have changed, mentally and physically."

"I can take a wild guess on _who_ it was and not _what_ it was." Marcel said.

Finn smirked and looked back to Marcel. "You have no idea, Marcel." He said as he went back to Tristan and punched him in the gut.

•

Ginny looked anxious as she looks out the window toward the square. After a moment, Luna returns to the couples room, and Ginny looked both relieved and annoyed to see her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm doing a lot better than the other guy..." Luna said.

Ginny sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Well, then you're damn lucky, along with being damn foolish."

Luna walked around Ginny and heads straight to where Teddy is playing with his toys on top of a blanket that has been spread over the floor. She then picks up Teddy in her arms before turning back toward Ginny, who is looking at her with concern.

"The Mikaelsons are a thousand years old- you're, 19 going on 20, Luna." Ginny said. Ginny gestures toward Teddy. "And with a nephew? The way you risk your life for those people... it ain't right."

Luna sighed and rubbed Teddy's head. "We all risk our lives, Ginny. That's just the world that we live in."

"Well, maybe...but you go out of your way to help them, and every time you do, you're tempting' fate." Ginny said.

"I fight to protect the people I care about. And if Finn loves me, then he would be here doing the same thing."

Ginny looks surprised by Luna's reaction but doesn't disagree with her. Luna sighed before biting her lips and looking around, conflicted about what to do next. She said, "He needs time. I get it. He is adjusting to being some new species, but he is someone I care for deeply and will continue so until my last breath."

Ginny nodded. "I understand, Luna, but please be careful." She said. Luna nodded to her friend and saw that the future was not out of the darkness yet.

•

At the Abattoir, Klaus is walking down the staircase into the courtyard with a thick pile of stapled papers in his hands when his phone buzzes. He reaches into his inner jacket pocket to pull it out, looking both confused and surprised when he sees he's received a text message from Marcel that reads, "Wanna know what Cepheus is?" After a moment, Marcel sends a second text which reads, "Got some insider info."

Klaus smiled in satisfaction before putting his phone away. He then walks over to the nearby armchair where an angry and miserable-looking Klaus is sitting and waves the file in his face. Elijah quickly skims the contents of the file while he explains to Klaus what he's learned.

"I recommend something delightfully gruesome." Elijah requested with a bright smile on his face.

Klaus looks intrigued at Elijah. Klaus smiles weakly and stands to his feet, stopping in front of Elijah before he heads into the other room.

"Just make sure you leave Aurora to me." Elijah said. "I have some unfinished business with her."

Klaus' smile falls slightly, but he nods once in understanding. Once he's sure he's understood, Klaus walks past him and into the hallway.

•

At the Abattoir, Hermione was sitting on the couch of the den with a towel full of ice pressed against her injured head when Elijah comes in and looks at her with concern.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered. Hermione sets the ice pack down on the coffee table and scoots over to make room for him. "I mean, my head is throbbing, but all things considered..."

Elijah smiled at her, and it's clear that he's nervous about what he wants to say. "Well, for tonight, I'd like for us to stay here...where I can protect you."

Hermione hesitantly nods in agreement, and Elijah takes a deep breath before he sits down on the coffee table, so he can look her in the eyes.

"Hermione, I want you to know... what happened today..." Elijah struggles to find the words he wants to say, and Hermione smiles weakly at him.

"Hey, forget about it. It's not your fault." She said. Hermione begins to look nervous herself as she musters up the courage to ask him a question. "I have to ask...right before you showed up, did you hear what Aurora and I were talking about?" She asked.

Elijah looked at her with sympathy before he replies. "Your incident at the school...the man you killed?" Elijah pauses for a moment before he looks at her with a deadpanned expression. "I've already compelled some people to go and kill the people he was associated with."

Hermione smiled awkwardly at him, not sure if he actually means it. "That's a joke, right...?" She asked.

Elijah feigns embarrassment and smiles mischievously before he shrugs. He said, "...It doesn't have to be."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She took his hands in hers and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "Don't kill anyone for me, please." She begged.

Elijah chuckled and kissed her hand. "Whatever you want, my love."

Elijah's lower lip quivers nervously as he tries to determine what Hermione is currently feeling, but when she smiles at him with affection, he begins to relax and smiles back. After a moment, Hermione's exhaustion starts to overwhelm her, and she curls up with her head resting on the arm of the couch.

Hermione whispered, "It's been a lousy day...do you mind if I just close my eyes for a second?"

Hermione was so tired that her eyes flutter and close before Elijah can even answer. Not wanting to disturb her, Elijah remains silent and stands up, so he can pick up the throw blanket resting on the other arm of the couch and cover her up with it. He then turns to leave the room, but stops right at the doorway, sighing in relief that Hermione is okay and smiling to himself as he turns to look back at her. Hermione is now sleeping soundly, and Elijah watches her relaxed form on the couch for a moment before he leaves her to sleep.

•

In the streets of New Orleans, Freya is walking around the streets after Dahlia finally fell into a deep sleep. She wanted this to work, she wanted to talk to her little brother again to get him to see her on his side, so that way she can help them before Dahlia does something terrible to them.

She begins her spell. "Trete che, che, che mal nunc que frater septime dominae..." To call her brother to her.

Just then, Finn appears behind Freya. She senses his presence and immediately turns on her heel to face him. He smirks at her as the two of them take in the other's appearance.

"Sister." He muttered.

Freya smiled and rubbed her hands. "Finn. My brother, I believe it's time we had a talk." Freya said. She smiles at him, and he looks at her curiously.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yo, doggie. This was a long one, I forgot how long it was that I'm shocked. But, aside from that, I hope y'all enjoyed the lengthy update. I swear I will kill Tristan and Aurora soon, so just hold your horses. I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. just a heads up I misspelled Dahlia's name in the last few chapters, so I is sorry about that. But, I will be fixing that in the future chapters, so grammar people calm down I will fix it later.

_Beautiful Star of Bethlehem-Darren Vincent and Jamie Dailey_


	24. Wrong Side of Heaven

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so today's update is short, but average size update…anyone in an awkward position yet. Haha! Also I'm sorry i didn't update last week, I had plans to post a original TVD Halloween Special but that got side tracked and I just had to put that off until next year, sadly. But, I do y'all forgive me and enjoy this late update and had a very happy and safe Halloween.

P.S. smut, so be warned.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 23 ****Wrong Side of Heaven **

It was three days after New Year's and luck for the Mikaelsons were looking up. Sort of.

There haven't been any foes trying to kill them or any danger of the sort. The Hogwarts co has gone back home to their jobs and lives, while Hermione has been giving updates to the American Magic Congress about Freya and Dahlia who they all have heard of.

Luna sat in the living room as she played with her rabbit Patronus. Finn was not too far from her as he watched her play with the ghostly rabbit, he smiled and sat next to her as the rabbit came to him and kissed his nose.

Finn chuckled, he petted the ghostly rabbit, but it disappeared as the ghostly bear came into Finn's face. The Upgraded Original smirked and showed his vampiric features to the bear while it growled back at him. He smiled as the bear vanished.

He looked to Luna and stroked his fingers over her warm cheek. Luna nuzzled into his hand and sighed. She had notice that since Finn became the Upgraded Original he had instincts like a wolf; he liked to cuddle, nip at her neck or where he had bitten her, and would growl and challenge Klaus to be the Alpha male of the house.

Luna also noticed that Teddy cuddled with Finn more than he had with Klaus whenever Harry or Ginny visited them.

Elijah and Hermione had also moved into the Mikaelson Plantation with the help of the Mikaelson brother and a reluctant Rebekah. She really didn't want to see her favorite brother and best friend move out, but they had to because they felt too crowded in the Abattoir.

Once the couple got situated in the plantation they felt happy and not less crowded with everyone around.

The Abattoir felt less than when they aren't around, but it had to be done.

Luna had taken Finn's hand and kissed his palm. That sent a shiver went down his spine as she kissed up his arm and nipped at his neck. Finn threw his head back and groaned, he gripped Luna's hair and pulled her to his person. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and between his brows, forgetting all about his lips.

Finn growled and flipped her over as he laid on top of her with a lustful smirk. She cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb under his eye, he sighed and nuzzled into her hand. He kissed her cheeks, eye lids, nose and lightly kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

Luna smiled and rubbed his back. "And I love you." She whispered.

Finn smiled and pulled Luna into his arms. He had thought back to the late night talk he had with Freya about wanting to be part of the family again and how she wants to talk down Dahlia, especially since the curse that was casted on her was gone. Or at least some of it, she still felt that Dahlia had some control over her. Finn had implored that he would find a way to get the curse off of his big sister if it was the last thing he did.

Luna looked towards Finn after he had gone silent for a moment. She poked his side and straddled his hips. "Are you alright, love? The Nargles are getting into head again."

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "No, love, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind right now."

Luna placed her hands on his chest and rubbed her thumb over his heart. "I know a way to distress you."

"Not right now." Finn said.

Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head. She blushed and popped him in the nose. "Not _that _I meant to go back to the plantation and shift."

"I never knew I could do that." Finn muttered.

Luna nodded. "Yes. You can shift into a wolf similar to Klaus. We can run together." She suggested.

Finn farrowed his brows and stayed silent for quite a bit, he had never thought that he could do that. But, from what Klaus has told him and his siblings, it was very painful to turn from vampire to wolf. "We can?" He asked.

Luna nodded and kissed his nose. She stood tall and stretched her hand out to him. "Come. We can go to the plantation and do it there."

Finn smiled and took Luna's hand in his. He stood tall while he pulled Luna into his arms and rushed away to the plantation.

Klaus walked into the empty room with a questionable look. He was quite sure that his older brother would be careful with Luna, he had just hoped that he wouldn't have to put Finn down for being reckless.

Once they arrived at the plantation, Finn set Luna down on her bare feet. She turned back to him with lustful eyes. She smiled and cupped his cheek. Luna stepped away and transformed into her Fennec fox, Finn smirked as he picked her up and set her on a boulder.

When he was at a decent distant away from Luna he took off his clothes and started to feel something in his stomach go tight, he popped his neck and loosened his shoulders but that stopped short when he growled and snapped at anything.

Finn fell to his knees and started to scream his lungs out. His body started to morph from the inside out. He screamed again as he was scratching at his chest. He's turn into a long and painful howl to the empty forest.

The Original stopped howling and panted out his breath very softly, but something stopped him, and he could smell something citrusy and floral.

Luna saw watched on as Finn stood tall in his dark grey, 8-foot-tall wolf form. She got off the boulder and walked towards Finn.

The giant wolf laid on his stomach and eyed the fennec fox, on his human side he was telling him that this fox was their lover but in a different form. The wolf sniffed the fennec fox's giant ears, her belly and the tip of her tail.

Luna shook off her wolf and started him down, she licked his nose and got a five-minute head start.

The dark grey wolf stood there for a good few minutes until her time was up and started to case her. In the back of the wolf's brain, Finn had remembered that Klaus said the easiest way the find someone in his wolf form is by his nose. It was similar to dogs that if they smelt someone carrying drugs or just had an interesting smell then they would be followed by.

So, Finn stuck his nose to the ground and started to sniff for her lavender, oak and apples. Once he got how strong the smell was he started to run towards it. The scent leads him around a river bend, boulders, trees but he couldn't find her anywhere. He growled and rammed his shoulder into a tree, he was about to knock into again but stopped short when he felt something on his back.

The wolf kept looking over his shoulder but couldn't find the source of the small paws on his back or crawling all over his body. Finn huffed and rolled on his back, when he looked down he found two huge ears sticking up over his belly.

The fox's head popped up with her grey brown eyes looking back at him, the wolf gave her a wolfish grin as he placed his huge paw on her head and started to pet her. Luna nipped him and ran off only to yelped and ran off towards the river. The wolf got on his paws and ran towards his fox to only find a human came back to the surface. Luna smiled at him as she magically took off her clothes only to be wearing her bra and panties.

The wolf smirked and painfully turned back into his human form. Finn stood tall with no clothes on all while having a smirk on his face. Luna smiled right back at him and went underwater.

Finn dived in and tried to find Luna, she was very hard to do so. He felt a small hand on his leg and it pulled him lower.

When Finn turned around her found his beautiful goddess staring back at him, he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Luna wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around his waist, he nipped at her bottom lips and down her neck as he pulled them to the surface.

Luna let out a small gasp and rubbed his back, she could feel how hard he was as his member laid against her warm walls. She looked at his body and noticed his skin was grey and veins were come through, but they would disappeared and go back to his normal skin. She had noticed, whenever he though she wasn't look, he was controlling his other half.

Finn moved Luna towards a boulder, he laid her down against it and kissed down her décolletage. Luna sighed as she cupped his ass, he let go of her neck and ripped her bra in half. Finn watched as she gasped and gripped onto the back of his neck baring her neck to him. "Finn." She moaned.

He growled as he took her nipple in his mouth while he moved his hand down to her warm walls, she moaned and bucked her hips to his hand. Finn's fingers moved in and out of her heat only to find her G spot and slowly drag his finger over it.

Finn let go of Luna's breast as he pulled his hand away from her walls. She gasped and gave him a dirty look. Luna groaned and moved her hips towards his very hard member. _He must be uncomfortable. _She thought.

"Sssh, my love." He kissed temple and down her neck. "I'm fine." She looked at him oddly, but he winked and kissed down her body until her too off her panties and licked over her walls. Luna gasped and grabbed onto his wet hair as an anchor.

Finn tongued her heat as his fingers circled around her walls and even scratched them slightly with his nails. She hissed and moaned loudly to the fully moon. He watched her with his glowing red eyes as the moon caressed her skin that is now littered with goosebumps, from her neck to her abdomen. He sucked on her heat which made Luna gasp and looked to Finn.

Luna leaned on her elbows as support when Finn let go of her clit as his mouth found her canals. She gasped as his tongue came in and out of her walls, she let out a sob and muttered, "Almost there."

Finn looked up at her and slightly bit her wall, she gasped and hit the boulder out of adrenaline which made it crack just a little bit. He smirked at her and nuzzled into her mound, she tasted magnificent. She was something that only few vampires rarely ever found in the world. Finn took her hand in his as he took one last drink of her essences before he cleaned her up.

With little energy she had, Luna flipped them over to where now he was on his back now. She straddled his hips as she ran her hands over his strong chest. Finn smirked and placed his callused on her hips, his member laid on his stomach as Luna kissed down his chest, his stomach, abs and the V on his hips.

Finn tossed his head back and gripped onto Luna's wet long hair when she had gotten to his hard member. She licked the precum that was leaking out of his tip, she licked his veins and squeezed his balls which made him growled and buck his hips.

"Luna," He growled. The blond witch smirked around his member and took him in one go.

Finn groaned and roared to the sky as he tried to control to not let go, he wanted this to last as long as it could. He wanted to feel Luna around him, to feel how euphoric she is compared to other women. So beautiful and she was his alone.

The upgraded original pulled her away from his very painful hard member and laid her back against the boulder again. Finn whipped away the cum that was on her lips and lightly kissed her cheeks.

Luna groaned and guided him into her heat. They hissed when his member found her G spot. He nuzzled into her junction, lightly nipped behind her ear which made Luna rake her nails down his back. Her sharp nails left faint red marks on his back.

Finn growled and gave a hard thrust, she hissed and gripped his ass. He looked back to her with lustful red eyes and growled at her, he took her hand away from his flesh and kissed her palm. She gave him a small before he rammed his hips into her pelvic, she tossed her head back as Finn picked up the tempo.

Luna mewled as Finn's sharp teeth nipped at her junction and his thumb rubbed over her heat which made her tightened around his member and her legs around his waist. Finn's thrust started to get hard and faster which made Luna whimpered, mewled and moaned. She had a feeling that she would be bruised in the morning, but it was worth it to be with Finn alone for one night.

When Finn felt that Luna had come he got on his knees, laid his forehead on her hers and let her rid him. She laid her hand on his cheek and pulled him to her lips.

Finn let Luna take control of the kiss as he moved his hips towards her, he placed his hands on her hips to help her. She tossed her head back to show her submission to Finn. He growled and morphed his face, and his teeth elongated.

Finn reared his head back, roared to the sky and bit into Luna's neck. She shrieked and moaned as she gripped onto his back. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and groaned as he tasted Luna's sweet and exotic blood. She gasped as she felt him came inside her and she came around him.

Luna mewled and leaned her head against his shoulder, she sighed with relief as he let go of her. Finn licked the blood from her neck and her essences off his fingers, he looked to Luna who was blush red, blood from her neck to her chest, hands prints on her hips and faint hickies on her décolletage. He smirked and lightly kissed her neck that laid his mate mark.

"I love you." He muttered.

Luna smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "And I love you." She whispered.

Finn rubbed her back as he pulled out of her with a groan and her a hiss. He lightly kissed her face and forehead. "Let's get out of here and get cleaned up." Finn said as he picked her up bridal style, he grabbed her and his fallen clothes.

For the next two days the couple stayed at the plantation to not only recover by also be by themselves for a bit until Hermione and Elijah kicked them out, which they did.

†

"Are you insane!" Klaus exclaimed.

The siblings were in his study with Freya sitting in front of his desk with a blank expression. Finn was standing behind her with his arms crossed, Rebekah and Kol stood next to Elijah on the far side of the wall as Klaus paced behind his desk with a worried look on his face.

"This cannot be true." He muttered. Klaus looked to his half-older sister and brother with his hybrid eyes. "You cannot be serious! Freya could be a traitor in all this! Remember our family will be hurt by family, friend and foe; she could be one of them."

"It is not me." She said. Freya looked to her half-brother with the same look Mikael had given him whenever he was in trouble. "It could be Dahlia."

"And who is this Dahlia?" Elijah asked.

Freya was impressed. She knew that Elijah had to be the level-headed brother out of all of them, Kol and Klaus the rampageous kill first ask question later brother, Rebekah wore her heart on her sleeve while Finn was the honorable brother with morals.

"Dahlia is our aunt," Freya said. "She is Ester's sister. Ester gave me away to Dahlia for more power, from what she has told me."

"That's not true." Finn said grabbing the attention to Freya. He got in front of his sister with a blank stare. "Dahlia took you away from me, she broke us apart." He laid his hand on her forearm. Freya laid her small hand on his and rubbed his knuckles with her lips quivering.

"What if we don't believe you?" Klaus asked.

"Nik," Rebekah said.

Klaus raised his hand to his younger sister to make her stop talking. "What if this is some ploy to get us to side with you and then having our estranged aunt just kill us off one by one."

"I would never do that." Freya said. She stood tall and looked to her half-brother. "I have always wanted a family, I do not want to be a prisoner anymore."

"And if we agree to this?" Elijah asked.

Klaus looked dead into Freya's blue eyes and asked, "More importantly, how can we trust you not to turn you back on us?"

Freya sighed and stretched her hand out for him to take. "I, Freya Mikaelson, vow to not betray this family, in the Mikaelson name."

Klaus nodded and took her hand in his. "And I, Niklaus Mikaelson, vow to not snap your neck the second you turn your back on us."

"Niklaus." Finn said.

Klaus smirked to his older brother and let go of her hand. "Welcome to the family, sister." He said as he walked away to find his beloved.

Elijah kissed her forehead as he walked out the study, Kol gave her a side hug while Rebekah pulled her into a full-blown hug. Once they let go they left the study to leave Finn and Freya alone.

Finn leaned against the window sill to watch his sister pace back and forth. "What should we do with Dahlia?" He asked.

Freya sighed and shook her head. "I have not a clue, but we will figure something out." She looked to the clock and sighed at the time. "I have to get back before she suspects something." Finn nodded sadly only to have Freya pull him into a hug and sigh. "We will see each other again, Finn."

Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I just hope our dear aunt doesn't cause us heart ache before we even become the family we were supposed to be."

Freya nodded and kissed Finn on the cheek. She squeezed his hand and walked out the door with the Strix escorting out, but not before sending a smile to a certain Parker.

Luna walked into the room with a dazed look in her eyes as Finn stood in front of a window with his arms crossed and legs apart. She placed her hand on his back and leaned into his shoulder, he sighed and leaned his head down against hers.

"We will figure out a way, Finn, we always do."

Finn nodded and kissed Luna's head. "I agree."

She rubbed his and handed him a blood bag, he almost turned it away, but she stopped him. "No. You need it. I have seen you slip a few times, so please, Finn."

The second eldest Original sighed and took the blood bag from her. She smiled when his teeth bit into the bag and moaned when the euphoric blood hit his tongue. He groaned and gripped the bag as he glared at Luna with his red glowing eyes. She knew that he hated being like this, a monster, but she was helping him cope into being this new version of him.

†

At ST. James Church, Dahlia was working on the spell for Elijah to show his true character. She noticed that the church was quiet and not up to its usual noises when it comes to Freya or Aurora.

Dahlia's eyes snapped up from her spell to the small door that opened to find Freya sneaking in. She crossed her arms and leaned back with a pinched face. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Freya stood tall and said, "Out. Just looking around New Orleans and seeing what was left of the witches."

Dahlia looked to her niece and gave her a small smile. "Well, whatever happened to those witches they left such powerful magic behind."

"It was those witches who are shagging it up with Elijah and Finn." Aurora hissed out.

Freya looked to the red head with sadness in her eyes, she felt bad for Aurora, but this was her family and she was going to protect them. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Aurora looked to the lost Mikaelson and smirked. She stood tall and walked towards them with a slow pace. "I had heard from the grape vine that Luna and Hermione with the help of a head witch in New York who was some type of president of the Wizarding World."

"The American Ministry?" Freya asked.

Aurora nodded and looked to the cross that stood behind them. She had missed out on seeing Jesus, but she had heard that he was a good man, but he doesn't help her, and she doesn't believe in him. She looked back to the witches and said, "God knows, but I heard they are quite powerful and have a magical core."

"So, they would be willing to help us?" Dahlia asked.

Freya looked to her aunt as if she grew another head, what was she doing? Freya knows somewhere in the back of her head they would not help them take down her family. Even if she had to pull some secret spy, she will keep her family safe.

"I believe so, but we have to be careful," Aurora said as she looked over Dahlia's spell. She smiled and turned back to them. "Because they might not be willing to."

"I think with a little persuasion they could help." Dahlia looked to Freya with a small smirk.

Freya wanted to shack her head, but her aunt would try to make her do it.

"But, I've also heard that one of your own is siding with them as well." Aurora said.

Dahlia and Freya looked at her with curios eyes. "Who?" Dahlia asked.

Aurora smirked and said, "Davina Claire."

†

Back at the Abattoir, Davina was working on some new magic that McConnell had given her to practice more on the magical core then the dark magic that still slightly lingered in her, which Snape helped take away that magic as well.

She sat next to Luna and Hermione as they practice the potion when she suddenly got a cold chill down her back. Davina looked around with farrowed brows when she felt magic around her, making her mind go dark.

Luna and Hermione felt the same way when they felt dark magic in the air. They looked at each other with worried looks, they stood tall and called for Kol, Liv and Luke. Once Davina held the hands of the Parker twins and Kol's to get rid of the magic around her, but it wasn't letting up.

Luna and Hermione watched as Davina fell to her knees and crying out, Kol almost let go but Luke told him no that whatever was on her needed to let go of her. Kol felt that it was a spell to track her.

Once the spell broke Davina fell to her side with a sigh. "Davina." Kol said as he let her lean into his body.

She sighed and looked up to her vampire with a small smile on her face, she placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

Kol smiled and kissed her forehead and nuzzled into her hair. He was happy that she was ok and not at risk of losing her, she was already leaving to go to Ilvermorny in Massachusetts he didn't want to lose her to witches.

When she finally calmed down Kol helped Davina stand tall and lean into his person. Hermione tapped on her shoulder and gave her calming drought. Davina drank it in go and nodded to Hermione in thanks. Hermione smiled back at the younger girl in respect.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

Davina, Kol, the twins and the witches looked to the hybrid and Caroline. Davina said, "Someone tried to track me."

Klaus sighed and looked to the witches. "Just be sure that everyone is safe, stay with each at all times." He demanded. Everyone in the room nodded and watched as he went back to study.

Caroline looked to her friends and said, "What did you guys feel?"

The twins looked at each other with worried looks as Hermione and Luna tried to figure it out themselves.

They looked back to the baby vampire and Luke said, "We felt something dark. Like someone was trying to track her for some reason."

Caroline nodded and looked to Luna and Hermione. "Can you guys make sure it doesn't happen again?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we can find out who did the magic and make sure she is protected." Luna nodded as well already trying to find something for Davina. When she did, Hermione and herself found a way to help Davina stay safe.

When it was over, Kol took Davina into their room and went to sleep after the whole fiasco.

An hour later Luna felt the same dark magic that hit Davina. Luna made sure that she and Finn were ok from this madness because it tried to go after her and it bounced back only hitting one of the Strix.

Finn knew that they were ok because her magic was strong and safe. He knew that no dark magic could touch them in any shape or form.

Elijah was up in arms when Hermione had told him about the tracking spell that was trying to hurt Davina. He knew that she was safe and powerful enough to get rid of any type of magic on them and his family.

•

Later that night Freya was in her room while Dahlia was sleeping after the track spell she did on Davina and Luna which backfired on them. Freya was happy that it happened and not causing them any harm.

She on a bench in the Quarter looking at the people walking around her while waiting on a certain Parker twin. Freya didn't notice as the other person sat next to her with a natural look on her face.

Freya looked to her left and smiled at the twin. "Hi." She muttered.

Liv smiled at the other witch and said, "Hi." She scooted closer to the Mikaelson with curious eyes. "So, why did you call me here?"

Freya smiled when Liv held up the note. "I called you here to tell you that Davina is trying to find a way for us to destroy the family one at a time."

"So, that tracking spell with Davina earlier today?" Liv asked.

"Was Dahlia." Freya said. "She wanted to find you so that Aurora could harm them as well."

Liv groaned and rolled her eyes. "When is that girl gonna learn?" She muttered. Liv looked back to Freya and said, "She wants Tristan back."

"But, isn't he dead?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I try to stay away from Klaus and his red room of pain." Liv said.

Freya smiled and leaned forward. "Well, if she wants her brother back then she'll have to go through me to get her creepy brother."

Liv smiled and nodded. "Why are trying to get back to a family that you haven't seen in years?"

Freya sighed and rubbed her hands together. She looked back to the witch with a neutral expression. "I want them back because I want to be with the people I love the most and that is my family. I have always hated Dahlia for taking me away from my brother, my mother, and my father. I will get her back for what she has done to me and tenfold."

Liv nodded and took Freya's hand and rubbed her knuckles. She said, "I trust you, but you didn't know Ester and Mikael. They changed after they turned their own kids. They wanted to eliminate them, kill them."

"What happened to them?" Freya asked.

"From what I heard Finn delivered them to the MACUSA and now their ashes are gone." Liv said.

Freya nodded and sighed. "Thank you," Liv looked to the witch with curious eyes and a small smile. "For keeping my family safe. For helping them when they needed it."

"You're welcome." Liv said as she pulled Freya into a hug. It was more of a friendly hug and not something they would go further. Liv is still young so se is going to wait for Mr. Right.

When they pulled away from each other they smiled and sighed. It was good for them to get out what they felt.

Liv stood up and asked, "Do you wanna get a drink at Russo's? I hear Cami O'Connell makes damn good drinks."

Freya smiled and nodded. She wanted that little bit of freedom before she had to go back and be her minion to Dahlia. She didn't want to live that life anymore, she wanted to be free.

What they didn't know was that Aurora wasn't too far away from them, listening in on their lovey time. She had that mind set of growing up and loving the same sex was wrong, but she would find a way to figure out Freya Mikaelson before the night ends.

About two in the morning, Liv told Freya bye and that they could meet up again if she wanted to-which Freya agree to.

When Freya dropped Liv off at the Abattoir, she walked back to ST James Church with a smile on her face. As she walked passed the pews she noticed a red head sitting in the front row with her hands folded and her head down.

Freya just shook her head and went on, but she stopped short when Aurora spoke. "I didn't know you fancied girls."

Freya looked back to Aurora and sighed. "This is none of your business, Aurora."

Aurora rolled her eyes and waved her hands at her. "Whatever embrace yourself and all that malarkey. But, I wonder what dear auntie Dahlia would say."

Freya rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't give a damn what she says, she doesn't control me."

"Oh." Aurora pouted and stood in front of the lost Mikaelson with puppy eyes. "Is Freya finally growing a pair?"

"I grew a pair and it's going up your ass." Freya had enough and snapped Aurora's neck. She walked the temporally dead red head and walked to her room to get some sleep from this wild day.

•

Later that night Davina and Kol sat crossed legged on the bed talking to each other.

"Who would want to track you?" Kol asked.

Davina shrugged and moved the salt around a loose board. "Maybe those Sisters that Aurora aligned with. They are still wanting me to be on their side, to get Tristan back."

Kol shook his head and got off the bed to pace. "No, we are not letting you get near those brats. You have more class then that, hell you are a top of the Ilvermorny list of gifted witches!" Kol exclaimed. He whispered in her ear. "I am letting them get near you, love." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her tense shoulder.

"But, what if I play along with their plan?" She muttered. "What if I be a spy for you guys, to see what they really want?"

Kol leaned back and sat on the edge of the bed slightly glaring at Davina. "Do you really want to break what you have with the magic you are talented at?" He asked.

Davina looked to her immortal boyfriend and sighed. "I just have this feeling that they want me for some reason."

Kol sighed and shook his head. "Don't do it, Davina. Do stoop to their level, be the most powerful witch you can be." He kissed her cheek and pulled her into his person. "Be the witch that I love."

Davina nodded. "Ok." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Davina still thought about maybe being a spy for the Mikaelsons and seeing what they wanted from her. After feeling that painful tracking spell, she wanted to keep herself safe from any other witch who plans to hurt her, her family or her boyfriend. she was going to come up with a plan to help them, no matter what.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, I hope y'all enjoyed the update! I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Wrong Side of Heaven-Five Finger Death Punch _


	25. Nightmare

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so this is a crazy update, but this is a fun one. A certain someone gets eliminated from the world and it glorious! So I hope y'all enjoy. And hello to all my new readers and followers!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 24 Nightmare**

"The sweet silence." Klaus commented. He was in his study painting and drawing Caroline like Rose in the Titanic.

"And why's that?" She asked.

Klaus smirked and looked back to his blond baby vampire. "Because we won't have hear the screams of the weasel Elijah created."

"Tristan?" Caroline asked.

Klaus hummed as he dragged his pencil over his paper as he drew the curves of Caroline's stomach and legs. "Yes, he finally died of an untimely death by Finn's hands." He muttered.

"Huh." She said. Caroline did recall hearing Tristan dying one day but she didn't really worry about it. "Well, whatever flows your boats, babe."

Klaus chuckled and finished off the drawing with his signature. "Come, love, I have finished the pictures." He said. Caroline smiled, put on her robe and stood behind her hybrid lover.

The vampire baby stopped when she saw a different version of herself looking back at her. "Whoa." She said. The picture was beautiful, yes, she was in the nude and it's not like they haven't seen each other naked before but this was different.

Caroline noticed that her chest was bigger but not too big, her curves were more defined, and her legs were something else. She blushed and smiled to her hybrid. "I love it, Klaus." She said.

Klaus used his hybrid speed and placed Caroline in his lap. "Thank you, love." He muttered. He hovered his lips over hers, but Caroline had other plans. She smirked and pulled her man into a bruising kiss.

She was about to take off his shirt, but they were stopped by short by a Strix. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the Strix and asked, "What is it?"

"Someone has disturbed the ward, sir." She said.

Klaus' brows farrowed, he nudged Caroline off his lap and turned to the female Strix. "Send out as many Strix to distract this intruder now." He demanded. She nodded and rushed away. Klaus turned to Caroline and said, "Please go get Hermione." Caroline kissed Klaus and rushed away to find her best friend.

Klaus stood in the middle of Abattoir waiting for the enemy to cross the magical ward that was made by Hermione, Luna and the Gemini twins had created.

The hybrid got serious when he saw a familiar red head walking towards Klaus. "Hello Niklaus," She said.

"Aurora." He said. "You haven't aged into an old hag after all." Klaus despised the crazy red head.

Aurora started to giggle at the hybrid and shook her head. "Good gracious no, Niklaus. No, I have just come to take what's mine back," She titled her head and smirked.

Klaus looked over his shoulder to find Caroline and Luke standing behind him. "And that is?" He asked.

"My brother please." She said as if she was a child getting her way.

Klaus puffed out a breath and started to cackle like he had heard the craziest joke ever. Caroline rolled her eyes while Luke was ready to blast his magic to this crazy broad. Caroline was looking to her lover as he kept laughing his butt off like no tomorrow.

Aurora was seething with anger and hissed at the hybrid. "What is so funny? Where is my brother, you bastard?" She stomped her foot and hissed at the hybrid.

Klaus stopped his laughing and looked to the crazy red head. "You didn't hear the news?" He asked.

"What news?" Aurora asked. "What is going on?"

"Simon!" He called one of the Strix. "Bring me Tristan please." Simon nodded and flashed to the basement and came back with a brown sack in his hand. When he handed Klaus the sack he rushed away back to his post. Klaus smirk sadistically to Aurora. "So, you really want you brother?" He asked.

"Yes, you ugly twat, give him to me now." Aurora demanded.

Klaus was about to pull out Tristan's decapitated head when Caroline stopped him. "Are you sure you want to do this, Klaus?" She asked.

The hybrid looked to his lover and lightly pecked her on the lips before turning back to Aurora and decided to toss the sack to her. "Here." He said. "And um, don't let the door hit you on the way out, love." He turned back to his lover and nodded to Luke, signaling that if she does something out of line.

"Thank you, Niklaus," She said. "Now all I have to worry about is the bottle blond witch and her bestie."

Klaus stopped and narrowed his eyes at the hag. "Come again?" He asked.

"Klaus don't." Caroline begged but he didn't listen to her.

"Oh, didn't you hear the news?" She clapped back. "I'm having those Sisters take care of the trash as we speak." Aurora shrugged and rushed away.

Klaus growled at the red head and charged after her when she tried to run away but someone else beat it to him.

Marcel had a tight grip on Aurora's heart and hissing at her. He looked to the Strix guards and commanded, "Go find Luna and Davina, now." The two Strix members nodded and rushed away. Marcel pushed Aurora back into Klaus who bit into her neck and let the venom into her ugly body.

Klaus pushed her onto the ground and gripped her neck. "What do you mean you have those Sisters going after them?" He asked. Aurora started to cackle and made kissing noises at him. Klaus had enough and snapped her neck.

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed to his lover. "I had to, love. I want answers on what she has plans with Luna and Davina because you know she has something up her sleeve." He said. Klaus looked to Marcel and Aya. He demanded, "Take her down to the basement and display both Tristan and Lucien's head while she is slowly dying." They nodded and rushed away.

Klaus was ready to have this whole debacle end now because he was getting too old for this mess.

†

On their shopping trip, Davina and Luna with Finn not too far behind them. They had this planned out for months, so they didn't want no one messing that up for them.

Finn was only a few feet behind got a text from Marcel saying that Aurora has trouble coming their way. He stopped and looked around his surroundings, he noticed that three ladies were walking towards them with confidence. He growled and took Luna by the hand as he stood in between them. He noticed that they by past them and gave him a dirty look.

"Are you alright, my love?" Luna asked.

The older Mikaelson nodded. He looked to his witch and smiled at her. "Don't worry, love. I'm ok." He promised.

Luna nodded and looked back to the three figures that were walking away. The witch knew that they were Sisters that were part of the few remaining Strix on Aurora's side, she didn't how but she was going to try and make sure they never hurt her family.

After their window shopping and picking up a few more ingredients for Hermione and Liv. Then later the witch had something up her sleeve and wasn't ready to share what she had plans for.

As they turned a corner ready to go eat they were pushed into an alley way and Finn fell to his knees when he felt an aneurysm hit him, he screamed and cursed at the witches. Luna went to help her lover but was shout back by one of the Sisters.

Sister Madison cornered Davina and was casting a frozen spell on the young witch. Sister Ariane and Cynthia stood behind Luna and a howling in agony Finn, Luna caught Sister Madison who tried to do a spell on poor Davina, but it back fired as Luna yelled, "_Stupify_!"

Sister Madison was thrown into the closest wall, she was knocked out with Luna standing over her. Sister Ariane got the upper hand and knocked her out. She helped Sister Madison up and looked to Davina.

"You will be coming with us, Davina." Sister Ariane said. "We can teach you magic that can give you the power you deserve, not the deadly magic Luna is teaching you."

Davina shook her head. She said, "Their magic is not deadly, its pure."

Sister Madison laughed as her Sisters rolled their eyes. "Their magic is tainted, it's not pure of heart. It's dark. We can show you, Davina, let us."

Davina was about to us her wand on them but stopped when she saw Finn stand up and growl at the ugly witches, she was lucky enough that they didn't notice him.

"Sisters, hold hands and give thanks to our new member." Sister Ariane said.

They held each other hands and bowed their heads. Finn narrowed his eyes and gripped the back of Sister Cynthia's neck. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting prayer time?" He asked. Finn threw the witch into a wall and roared at the other two. The Sisters' tried their magic on him but nothing was working. Finn smirked and hissed at them.

While Finn was distracted Davina rushed to Luna and saw a small cut on her forehead. She remembered that Viviane taught her a healing spell by using her wand. "_Sana_." Davina muttered, she saw the small cut heal before her eyes and what was left was just a blood stain. She smiled and gave herself a small pat on the back.

Luna groaned and fluttered her eyes to find Davina staring back at her. "Davina, what happened?" She asked. Davina pointed behind the blond witch, they both watched Finn take down the Sisters.

Sister Cynthia and Madison knew they couldn't take down Finn because he had his own magic guarding him and it was very powerful, they ran away from the Upgraded Original, Sister Ariane stood tall and looked at him with aloof eyes. "I hope the powers you hold will last, your soul is too pure to carry this burden." She said.

Finn cackled like a mad man and gripped Sister Araine's neck, he pushed her into a brick wall and growled at the blond witch. "If you ever lay a hand on my mate and her friends again I will personally take care of you. Got it?" He hissed at the witch with his elongated fangs.

Sister Araine smirked and said, "You cannot control your beast I see, beware he might be controlling you then you are him." She started to cackle at her prophecy.

Finn had enough and hit her head so hard on the wall that it had knocked her out. He had called some of Strix members to come and get rid of this girl, he turned back to his witch and pulled her to his person. "Are you ok, love?" He asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I am, Finn. But you know we can take care of ourselves." She implored.

"I know, I just want to protect you. And there is only two you and three of them." He pointed.

Luna hummed at that and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know, love. But thank you." She muttered, she chastely kissed his cheek and picked the dissuaded herbs for Hermione.

"And what pray tell is Hermione making now?" He asked.

Davina smiled and shook her head. "Something for Kol and the other is a secret." She replied. "We don't want you guys to know what we are concocting; no woman should give away her secrets." She smiled at him and walked away.

Finn looked to Luna with a raise eyebrow, she just smiling at him and kissed his nose. "Come love, we must get back before Kol starts to worry about Davina's safety." She implored, she took his hand and guided him out of the alley way and back on the streets as if nothing had happened.

When they finally arrived back to the Abattoir, Kol had noticed that Davina looked tense. He had asked about what happened and she told him in detail. And since his temper was known to be the second worst, next to Klaus' temper, he marched to the basement and started to attack Aurora with his magic.

At the Saint Anne's church, Marcel was standing on the balcony overlooking the nave of the church, watching as several of his vampires' spar with each other in the cage. After a moment, Davina joins him.

Marcel said, "You said you'd be here fifteen minutes ago."

Davina shrugged. "I got held up. What's the problem?" She asked.

Marcel gives her a stern look. "The problem is that there's a new group of witches in town." He said.

"Oh, The Sisters?" She asked. This time, Davina is the one who gives Marcel an incredulous look. "You think Elijah wouldn't give me a heads up?" She asked.

"Did Elijah also give you a heads-up that The Sisters are looking for you?" He asked. Davina's smug smile falls, and she begins to look nervous as Marcel continues to explain. "The Sisters want you to help them take down the Mikaelsons. Now, if you say no, they will kill you. If you say yes, Klaus will do something much worse." Davina considers this information as Marcel places his hand on her arm and pleads with her. "Please, D. Let me help you get out of town." He begged.

Davina puts her hand on Marcel's arm and looks at him determinedly. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. Marcel looks at her with exasperation and worry, but Davina stands her ground. "Marcel, you still see me as this little girl in the attic. I'm not that girl anymore. I don't run from anyone." She said. Davina turns and walks away, leaving a very worried Marcel behind.

†

At the Mikaelson compound Liv and Luke were in the middle of looking through one of their grimoires for a spell to help them find a way to get answer out of Aurora when Marcel walks in, looking worried.

"Anything?" he asked.

Liv sighed stressfully said, "I can't find the spell to break whatever the Sisters did to her."

He suggested, "Maybe you just need something of hers. Maybe a hairbrush, or..."

"Her blood. That should be enough." Luke said.

Frustrated, the twins get up and walks toward the staircase, causing Marcel to call after them. "Wait. Hey, guys! You can't just give up."

The twins turn back to face him and gives him a determined look. "We aren't giving up." Luke said. He took a knife out of his pocket and marched down to the basement to an unconscious Aurora to get blood from her to undo the spell the Sisters did on the crazy red head.

•

Davina enters the first floor of the Lycée to find Vincent reading tarot cards at the table. She stares at him for a moment before she finally speaks to him. "What do you want?" She asked.

Vincent replied, "Marcel told me what was going on."

Davina rolled her eyes. "Mmm. And you decided to care? This is witch business, Vincent. You don't even practice anymore. And, as for The Sisters? If they come after me, I'll deal with it. I'm not afraid."

Vincent sighs before flipping over the card nearest to Davina. The card is decorated with a skeleton and is labeled "Death". "Maybe you should be." He said.

"You trying to scare me?" She asked.

"No, Davina- I'm trying to warn you. But you don't like it when people disagree with you. From what I hear, you get pretty mad." He implored.

"What makes me mad is getting lectured from the guy who walked away from being a witch." She said.

Vincent stands to his feet and gets ready to leave. "Well, then I best be careful, or else I'm gonna end up like all the people you got mad at last time, right?" He asked.

Davina glares at him angrily. "The Sisters attacked me and Luna."

Vincent applauded. "So, you had them killed? You gonna kill anybody who disagrees with you, Davina? You gonna kill Hermione? Luna?"

"I took care of a threat. And, if anyone tries to stand against me, I'll do it again." She said.

"With who? Lets say if Hermione or Luna weren't with you, how would you take care of the Sisters then?" He asked. Davina didn't think about that, she never thought that far ahead. It was true though, Hermione was gone on Auror business at times and Luna was usually doing her own thing with the magical animals, so she was in a tricky situation. "They will come after you, D. They won't stop until you're on their side, please don't submit to them. Make the wise decision, don't chose poorly." He patted her shoulder and walked away.

Davina shacks her head and marches out of the cemetery near tears.

Not too far away Vincent watches her with a guilty expression as she leaves the cemetery.

†

At the Abattoir tensions are growing even stronger as Klaus and Elijah debate about Aurora and her fate.

The brothers were in the basement talking to Aurora. Elijah snidely said, "With all the nauseating theater we've endured throughout the centuries, these performances are, by far, the worst." Aurora rolled her eyes and throw her head back in identical expressions of exasperation before Elijah eventually speaks, "Aurora, you—"

Klaus immediately cuts him off. "Aurora is quite aware of our desire to see her way home, and I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to oblige."

Just then, footsteps are heard as Hermione walks into the basement and makes an appalled face at the sight of their guests.

"We're welcoming our enemy to our home now? Convenient, given she's the one who has the answers I want." Hermione said, she gestures at Aurora, who is so offended by the accusation that she scoffs loudly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Now I have to deal with the self-proclaimed lover to my love?" She asked. Aurora turns to Elijah with a stern expression. "Eli, please spare me your family's rage and paranoia. It is exactly this kind of lunacy which led me to you-"

Hermione interrupts, causing Aurora to look back at him. "Why do you think you can come back into our lives, thinking that my mate would take you back?" She asked.

Aurora glared at the bushy brunette. "Oh, I'm sorry, love, but this prophecy has you all acting as fools. And I've no intention of risking my life to foolishness."

Everyone in the room is staring at Aurora, as none of them know the true reason why Aurora wants to be in their lives. "Now, I can't trust myself with any of you." She said. "And I certainly can't trust the silly dear to endure on my own, so I decided to put myself someplace safe. Imagine a spot where no harm could come to her. Where, in fact, no one could possibly even track me down."

Aurora smiles at the rest of the room as the Mikaelsons all stare at her in bewilderment and horror. "Yes, rest assured, I'm perfectly fine...in your hands." She said.

Elijah and Klaus glare at her murderously. Klaus narrows his eyes in scrutiny as he examines Aurora's poker face.

"You're bluffing." Klaus seethed. Aurora simply shakes her head as though she's playing dumb, and Klaus becomes even more overwhelmed with anger. "Tell me you're bluffing!" He shouted.

Aurora scoffed. "Oh, you should all be thanking me. I've never been safer! I have plenty of company down there. There're all the Strix members, your witches, especially yours, Eli." She said.

Aurora makes accompanying hand gestures to communicate just as Klaus angrily slams his hands on the table and stands to his feet. Before Klaus can react further, however, Elijah vamp-speeds over to Aurora and holds the point of a knife to her throat.

Aurora's eyes flash with jealousy and anger. She glared at him and said, "That is the second time I've seen you run towards this bitch. Who does she think she is?"

Hermione glares mutinously at Aurora. "You have bigger problems."

Davina walks into the basement thrusts her hand in front of her and flicks her wrist, telekinetically snapping Aurora's neck and causing her chin to hit her chest.

Klaus, both appalled and impressed, shouts at her. "Davina!"

Davina looks to the hybrid and sighed. "I can try and find out why she's really here, get her motives on her being here." She said.

Elijah seems to be in agreement with Davina and interrupts her as he looked to Hermione.

"We can use the Pensive on her, see who she was talking to get into our home." She said.

Elijah agreed and smiled coldly down at Aurora's unconscious body, which is still splayed across the rug where she fell after her neck was snapped.

Downstairs in the ball room, Davina was pacing back and forth with a lit sage smudge-stick, allowing the smoke to waft around the room while Hermione was getting the Pensive ready. Aurora's body has been moved and propped up against the nearby wall.

After a moment, Aurora's eyelids begin to twitch, and she takes a deep breath as she starts to come to. When she finally opens her eyes, she hums as she starts to remember what happened. "Mmmm..." She groaned.

Hermione stood in front Aurora and said, "Took you long enough." She threw the silver disc to make a bigger disc.

Aurora takes notice of the huge silver disc and smiled. "Oh, are we to play a fun game?" She asked.

Hermione smiled. "Actually, yes." She holds up her wand in her hand and said, "And now that Davina's spell has made it so that no one can hear what happens..." Davina smiled and holds up the burning sage in her hand.

As if on cue, Freya, Luna and Finn walks into the room and stares pointedly at Aurora. Finn smirked and said, "We're gonna have a lot of fun."

Aurora gapes in surprise at Finn's entrance. "Freya! Oh I was wondering where you went. What would Dahlia think, conspiring with the enemy." She said.

Freya glared at her. "Feeling's not mutual."

Aurora isn't the least bit bothered by this rejection. "Oh, okay. So, then what, pray tell, are we doing here?" She asked.

Finn and Freya, standing side by side, stare at Aurora with serious expressions while Luna and Hermione stood by with their wands ready.

"You're gonna tell us why you're here, or we're going to kill you." Finn said.

"Oh!" She said. Aurora chuckles in amusement as the two girls and the two older Mikaelsons smile smugly at her.

Finn is fighting Aurora and has just punched her in the face so hard that the impact causes her to spin away from her. "Ugh!" She groaned. Aurora doubles over as she recovers from the blows.

"I'm gonna ask you again—" Finn said. "Why are you here?"

Aurora, whose nose is bleeding, wipes the blood off her lips before giving Liv an impressed look. "You're quite strong... for an infant."

Freya, annoyed, thrusts her hand in front of her and casts a powerful pain infliction spell on Aurora, which causes her to scream in pain and clutch her head. "AHHH!" She screamed. Freya clenches her hand into a fist, which only increases the agony Aurora is experiencing.

Aurora musters up all the energy she has and fights through the pain long enough to vamp-speed toward Freya and shove her into the nearby wall, which distracts her enough to stop the spell.

Aurora then lunges for Hermione and backhands her across the face, angering Hermione so much that she starts to fight with her using wandless magic. Aurora blocks her punches and twists Hermione's arm back before kicking her in the stomach. While Hermione is recovering, Aurora shoves Hermione backward into the wall opposite of Freya, and she laughs triumphantly.

When Aurora lunges for Hermione again, Freya jumps forward and casts yet another pain infliction spell, this one even more powerful than the previous one. Aurora clutches her head and groans in pain, nearly falling to her knees from the force of it.

After a moment, Freya releases her from the spell, and Aurora pants loudly as she recovers.

Suddenly, Aurora starts to giggle loudly. "Woo! Hahaha! That actually hurt. Haha!"

Freya and Hermione look amused and baffled by how exhilarated Aurora seems to be as a result of their attacks.

Aurora shakes her head and said, "Oh, I haven't felt pain since the 1700s! Kind of tickles!" Suddenly, Aurora's smile falls slightly, and she looks at Hermione and Freya coldly. "And for that, I'm gonna make you suffer."

Just as Aurora lunges for them, Finn grabs Aurora by the hair and yanks her head back. "How about a werewolf bite, you psychotic little bitch?"

Aurora giggled. "By all means! If only I can laugh in your face when Nik heals me."

Finn angrily knees Aurora in the stomach before shoving her at vampire speed across the room, where she's thrown against the far wall.

Freya smiles at Aurora condescendingly. "Maybe Klaus would heal you, but I doubt he would've healed your brother." Freya turns to Finn with a smug smile. She said, "Good thing you took Lucien's head off and bit Tristan."

Finn looks back at Aurora. "Hmm!" He cracked his neck and popped his knuckles.

Aurora looked between the two Mikaelsons with anger in her eyes. "No one should've dare harmed my brother..."

"Should've thought of that before you had stepped foot into our home." Hermione said. She took her wand on the side of Aurora's head after Freya had knocked her out. Hermione took the memory and placed it into the Pensive.

Hermione, Freya and Luna went into the Pensive to see what Aurora had planned for them. Once they came back Freya gave the dirtiest look to the red head.

"You cold bitch." She muttered.

The trio of witches rushed upstairs to tell Elijah and Klaus the news. When they came back downstairs with neutral looks on their faces.

"So, you aligned yourself with our dear estranged auntie dearest to get us back for taking in Freya." Elijah said as he started to pace in front of her back and forth. He bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. "Well, that has to be the stupidest plan I have ever heard."

Aurora glares at him mutinously. "You betray me after all your promises of love?" She asked.

Elijah furiously looked to the red head. "I meant to keep those promises! It was you who shattered them when you threated my mate!" He shouted. Elijah lunges for her, stopping just inches away from her face and sneering at her murderously. "Now that your brother is dead and casted a deadly spell on our Rebekah- a sibling for a sibling. I want to be free of you."

Aurora sneers back at him and leans closer to his face to whisper in his ear. "You will regret this." She whispered. Aurora, angry beyond belief, she spits in his face. She smugly smirked at him as he slowly whips the spit away. Elijah just shakes his head and snaps her neck.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it." He declared. Elijah fixed his jacket and marched out of the basement with Hermione in hand, as did Luna, Finn, Liv and Klaus.

†

At the Russo's bar, Davina is sitting glumly at the bar where she is picking at a plate of food in front of her. Outside, Vincent is leaning against an outdoor table and watching her with guilt in his eyes when Marcel walks over and joins him.

Marcel sighed. He asked, "Can you help her?"

"If she lets me. I'm not holding my breath. She's been through a lot." Vincent said.

Marcel said, "She's alive. That's what counts."

Vincent bitterly said, 'Yeah. We'll keep telling ourselves that, won't we?" Vincent gives him a look before walking away, leaving Marcel to watch Davina with worry outside of the restaurant.

†

After a long night of discussing, the Mikaelsons had decided to take out the enemy by a very effective way of torture.

Aurora awakens with a gasp in the corner of one of the larger tombs in Lafayette Cemetery, where she finds herself behind a half-constructed brick wall in the doorway. Elijah is standing outside of the wall, giving her a cold but slightly satisfied expression. He watched as the grey skinned red head slowly opened her eyes.

"Welcome back to the real world. I thought we might revisit our chat about what hurts and what does not." He said.

Aurora, furious, rushes toward him, but she's stopped by an invisible barrier. She glares at Elijah and tries to push through it again, but she's once again stopped, which only amuses Elijah more. "Courtesy of my dear mate and sister."

Aurora angrily looked to her long-lost lover. "Ohh... What are you doing?" She asked. "What have you done to me?"

Elijah looked to his former lover. "You made me realize today what a monster I've been..." He takes a brick and sets it on the half-built brick wall with one hand while the other one holds a paving tool to flatten the grout. "And I am sorry that I didn't do this sooner." He said.

Elijah continues to add more bricks to the wall in between them, and Aurora starts to panic. "You can't just leave me here!" She exclaimed.

Elijah's face becomes cold as he glares at her and continues adding bricks. "I had the right idea when I bricked up your portrait. Behind walls is where you belong." He said punily. "And to answer your question, the twins did a spell on you that a Bennet witch did to my father 16 years ago. You are slowly dying with dry blood vessels flowing in your body.

Aurora is now near-hysterical when she realizes that he's going to leave her trapped forever and begins to plead with him. "Then just kill me! Please, Eli! Just kill me!"

Elijah mockingly said, "Oh, I think not. Not with the only one who loves you rotting right beside you. I wouldn't grant you the mercy." Elijah leans forward until he and Aurora are nearly nose-to-nose and sneers at her. "So, while the bugs eat him..."

Aurora desperately begged her former lover. "No..."

"And the worms eat you... Just know that it was I who took everything from you." He said.

Aurora starts to sob in defeat as Elijah turns and walks away. Leaving behind his past that will never be brought up again, or so he thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that was eventual. But I hope y'all enjoy and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Nightmare-Avenged Sevenfold _


	26. Darkside (TO S3 E318, E319, E321)

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, so today's update is gonna be a confusing one. So, I know y'all are gonna point that out but here me out! I wanted to do this because you see why I did it because this update is souly Kol and Davina based, so get ready Kolvina shippers because this is for y'all! So please forgive me on the so many episodes in one update. Enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 25 ****Darkside (The Devil Comes Here and Sighs 3/18-No More Heartbreaks 3/19-Give 'em Hell Kid 3/21)**

That next week Freya is in one of the studies upstairs, where she is sketching a rough draft of a spell in an empty grimoire. However, she stops what she's doing when she hears footsteps pacing back and forth behind her. It's Klaus, who looks extremely anxious.

She sighed and looked to Klaus. "You're hovering."

"I'm supervising." He said. "How else to speed up your endeavors? Let's see. Perhaps I should bring Vincent here? Force him to aid you by removing his legs?"

Freya rolled her eyes. "Vincent doesn't know how to kill Lucien, either. Besides, if he leaves the St. James, who knows what the Ancestors will make him do next?"

Just then, Elijah and Finn breezes into the room and joins them. "The Ancestors are thoroughly occupied, according to Davina, terrorizing our brother." Elijah said.

"Apparently, when Hermione and Snape awoken Kol's dormant power the ancestors decided that our brother was an easy target." Finn concluded.

Klaus exclaimed, "What a surprise! Another day, another witch-inspired vendetta."

"Well, Davina can take care of Kol for now. Let us focus our energies on the Sisters. How do we demolish the psychotic bitches?" Elijah asked.

Freya sighed in frustration. "I'm working on it." She implored.

"Yes! While we all have our roles to play, Elijah can stay here and oversee whatever Freya is doing. Finn and I are going to actually accomplish something." Klaus said.

Elijah looks uneasy as Klaus and Finn walks toward the door, and he tries to stop him with little success. "Brothers, accomplishing something—"

Klaus loses his temper. He cuts him off, "The time for talking is done!" Visibly frustrated, Klaus walks out the door without another word. Finn gave an apologizing look to his siblings and walked away.

•

"What are we going to do about the Sisters?" Luna asked. "We have never faced someone like this before."

Hermione sighed and looked over some spells. "I don't know, Luna, I really don't. they aren't like the Death eaters we are used to." She said.

Luna nodded. "True but we could try and ask Liv and Luke for help or Jo."

"We could." Hermione said. She walked to the living room and caught Liv making googly eyes at Freya while Luke was going over something in his grimoire. "Liv, Luke, can we please get your assistants with something?" She asked.

"Sure." Luke agreed and walked to Hermione.

Liv was hesitant, she wanted to stay back and help with Kol and his ancestor problem. Luna could see the look on her face and said, "Liv why don't you take my place and I will help with Kol."

Liv was about to deny it, but she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead, Luna is ok."

"Fine." Liv said and walked towards the bushy brunette with Luna walked into the room and smiled at the older Mikaelson. Once the door was shut Luna smiled at Freya. "Does Dahlia know where you are?" She asked.

"Nope." She said. "I have her under a sleeping spell as she did to me for a hundred years, so she is occupied at the moment."

Luna nodded and went back to looking at spells in Hermione's books to see if they could fix Kol and soon because the blond witch was getting a bad feeling.

•

They wanted to forget about their worries and have fun as a couple while the family were trying to help them. So, Davina and a strung-out-looking Kol have just arrived hand-in-hand at the club, where a jazzy blues band is playing on the stage, but Kol is overwhelmed by the heartbeats and blood of everyone inside and stops before they can enter.

He shook his head and said, "Ohhh, I can't be here, Davina. This is a bad idea..."

Davina looked back to him and said, "Magic won't affect you in here, so step inside..."

She pulls him over the threshold, and he stumbles inside. It's clear by the look on his face and the way that the heartbeats immediately lower in volume and intensity that the spell on the restaurant is blocking the Ancestors' hex.

"...And take your mind off of it." She implored. When Davina sees the relief in his expression, she smiles in satisfaction. "Feeling better?" She asked.

Davina takes off her coat and lays it on a chair at a nearby table, and Kol smiles as he walks over to her until they're nearly nose-to-nose.

Kol chuckled and kissed her nose. "Seems I owe you again. You must be growing tired of saving my ass."

Davina smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Mmm, actually, I kind of like it. And what if I told you I had a way to fix all of our problems?"

He asked, "What do you have in mind, darling?"

Davina's face becomes serious, and Kol looks confused when he looks over Davina's shoulder and sees Vincent sitting at the bar. When Vincent and Kol meet eyes, Vincent raises his glass toward him in greeting, though Kol does not look happy to see him.

Kol looked back to Davina and lightly pecked her lips. "I'll be back, let's see what he wants from me." He said.

Kol and Vincent were sitting across from each other at a table in the St. James, where Vincent has just poured Kol a glass of scotch and pushed it toward him. Davina sits between them with her own drink.

"Try to remember." Vincent implored. "Your spirit was trapped with the Ancestors, then you got your powers back by another form of magic. Did they say anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to recall what anyone is saying when there's a boot in your face." He sarcastically said.

Vincent tried to calm down and said, "Imagine when that magic came back to you. Did you hear voices? Spells? Chants? I don't know, a threat?"

Kol leaned back and shook his head. "There wasn't any talk, all right? They hate me because I'm a Mikaelson."

Davina sighs in frustration. "What's the point of these questions?" She asked.

Vincent's expression becomes grim, which makes both Davina and Kol even more suspicious. "The Ancestors made a deal with Lucien way back when. That's an act of war. And now, they're coming after Kol."

Kol sighs and laces his fingers together before leaning his chin against them, and Davina looks stunned by this news.

"If I knew why, then maybe I could convince them that there's a better way. Maybe I could talk some sense into 'em." He said.

Kol scoffed. "You make them sound like they're a committee of a sort. Reasonable people."

Vincent said, "The dead were once the living. All the living really want to do is avoid trouble and protect their own."

Kol sighs, knowing that Vincent is at least right on that point, and Vincent looks over at Davina, who is silent and looks overwhelmed before he chuckles and continues.

"I remember coming to Music Days when I was a kid. I-I remember all the covens gathering together. And no matter what your beef was with somebody else, well that one day, it was all good. And you could feel the presence of all those that came before. You could feel 'em watching. Peaceful." He said.

Davina smiles as though she has similar memories of the festival.

Vincent said, "Now, ever since vampires took over this city, those same spirits have been restless."

Kol rolls his eyes at this slight dig at the vampires but allows him to continue.

Vincent said, "And the covens will never know peace with the Mikaelsons living here. Now, my guess is the Ancestors see Lucien as a weapon. Use him on vampires, right? Use him on the family that begot them. And, if we're gonna stop that, somebody's gotta convince the Ancestors there's a better way."

Vincent stands to his feet as though he's about to leave, but Kol rises to his feet and stares him in the eyes, clearly suspicious of his motives. "Why would you ever help me?" He asked.

Vincent looked to the vampire and said, "This isn't about you. It's about Davina." Vincent raises his hands in a non-threatening gesture and shrugs.

Davina said, "I figure I owe her that much." Davina seems touched by this sentiment, and she and Kol watch as he walks out of the club.

†

Back at the Abattoir Luna had cheered so loudly that it was heard by all of the vampires in the house, including Klaus and Finn who were dealing with their own mess with the traitors Strix that stuck around for Aurora and now are with the Sisters.

Finn speed into the room and looked from his lover to Freya. "What's wrong he asked?"

"Phone please." Luna said. Finn did even question it when he handed to her. She called Marcel quickly and told him about Kol and what could possibly be wrong with him.

At the club Marcel rushed over to the couple and watched from far away to see if he was going to do anything to endanger his daughter.

Davina and Kol are dancing happily at the St. James, occasionally kissing each other through their cheerful smiles. "We're gonna be okay. We've already been through so much. Once we deal with the Ancestors, we'll have that date you wanted."

They start to kiss again, but after a moment, the sound of Davina's heartbeat becomes overwhelming, and he looks horrified as he opens his eyes and pulls away. He backs away from her, but the feeling of hunger and anger only grows stronger as he hears the heartbeats and blood pumping in the dozens of patrons in the bar as well. He tries his best to keep himself in check as he looks at Davina fearfully, his vampire face and fangs coming out as he sees the carotid artery running along Davina's neck pulsing invitingly. He throws himself at a nearby table and leans over it, and Davina walks over to comfort him. Looking very worried, Davina thrusts her hand forward and uses her magic to shake the glasses on the nearby bar, which only makes her and Kol more anxious.

Kol said, "You said that magic doesn't work in here."

Davina was horrified. "The Ancestors are breaking through the spell. We don't have much time." She said.

Kol groans, but before he can react further, Marcel vamp-speeds behind him and snaps his neck. Davina looks at him in shock.

Marcel looked guilty, but he had to. "Sorry to interrupt date night..."

Davina asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm preventing a bloodbath in the middle of my city, and I'm freeing you up to help Vincent. He's in trouble at the cemetery. Go. I'll clear this place out." He said.

Davina shook her head at her surrogate dad in anger. "Fine, just keep an eye on him, ok?" Marcel nodded and watched her walk away.

Kol is just now waking up from his snapped-neck-nap and finds himself slumped over the table. He looks around at the now-empty club, and when the effects of the Ancestors' hex begin to kick in, he starts to pant frantically.

Just then, Marcel tosses a blood bag onto the table and gives him an unimpressed look. "That should help. I suggest you drink up before you do something you'll regret." He said.

Kol wastes no time drinking the contents of the bag as quickly as he can.

†

Davina is walking down the aisle that leads to the Lycée. She stops on the front altar, where she finds six candles forming a six-pointed star on the stone tabletop. Inside the star is a matchbook from the St. James Infirmary, which is presumably being used to break down the protections on the club.

Two of the candles are already lit, and when Davina gets near the altar, a third candle flares brightly as a flame burst out. She's just about to grab the matchbook when Vincent frantically shouts at her to stop as he limps out from one of the nearby tombs.

"Davina! No! Don't touch that!" Vincent shouted.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That is a very dangerous spell, courtesy of the Sisters. The Ancestors made them do that... And they're about to make their move. They're coming after Kol next. Once all six candles are lit, we can kiss our neutral zone goodbye." He explained.

Davina said, "If they get to Kol, he won't be able to control himself. We need to stop this now."

"Davina, I don't have access to the Ancestors' power anymore." He implored.

Davina said, "Neither do I... But we can channel each other. And I have new powers as well. I could call Luna to help us."

Vincent nodded. "Ok, she could work. She and Hermione and the Twins could help if they wanted to."

Davina nodded and called Hermione to see if they were willing, and they were. About two seconds later they came, but with Finn, Elijah and three of the Strix.

"Where should we begin?" Luna asked.

Finn stopped her and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Luna looked to her lover and nodded. "I do, Hermione, the twins and I could do this." She said. Finn kissed her forehead and watched her as Davina holds out her left hand, and Vincent sighs before taking it in his own so they can cast a counter-spell together.

Finn just watched on with a bad feeling in his stomach, as did Elijah but they had back up if Vincent tried anything to harm them.

†

At St. James Infirmary, Kol, who is becoming more aggressive by the moment, has blood smeared on his face as he finishes another blood bag and adds the empty plastic to a pile on the bar.

"Thanks for the appetizer, mate. Now I best be on my way." He said.

Marcel quickly moves to block Kol's path to the door when he tries to leave. "Oh, I can't let you do that." He said.

Kol gave an angry look to Marcel. "My family is under attack! Davina might be in trouble."

Marcel firmly put his foot down and shook his head. "I'm not letting you anywhere near her, all right? Not while you're like this."

Kol furiously grabs Marcel in a choke-hold and pins him backward against the bar.

Marcel is still trying to reason with Kol even as the Original continues to choke him.

"Listen to me, Kol! All right? I never much liked you on a good day, but you are clearly not yourself. Tell me you can't feel that."

Kol growls menacingly at Marcel and puts his other hand around his throat. Marcel is still pleading with Kol. "The Ancestors are doing this to you, and they're not gonna stop, all right? You have to get out of this city, somewhere where they can't reach you. The longer you stay, the more dangerous you are to everyone- including Davina." He begged.

Kol growls at Marcel again, so loud it's almost a roar.

•

Luna, Hermione, Liv and Luke, Davina and Vincent continue their spell and are now holding each other's hands over the six candles, just as a fifth has been lit by the Ancestors' magic. Just then, all of the candles on the altar extinguish themselves at once. The witches look shocked that their spell actually worked.

"Oh my God!" Davina exclaimed.

"It worked." Hermione muttered.

Vincent started to chuckle and cheer because now the Ancestors have no hold over Kol anymore. They were happy that the second youngest Mikaelson was free. "Holy shit!" He shouted.

Luna and Hermione smiled, but it didn't reach their eyes. They knew it wasn't over, so they had a feeling that the way Kol was heading was going to be on a bumpy ride.

"Well, I'm glad that's over, I'm going to go get a drink to celebrate." Vincent said. "Liv, Luke, wanna come?" He asked.

Liv shook her head. "Nah, Freya said she would teach me more of her magic and some new spells." She said.

Luke shrugged. "I could go for a drink." He said.

"Be careful." Liv said. Luke smiled at his twin and pulled her in for a hug goodbye.

Once they left Liv walked back to the Abattoir to see Freya again. Hermione kissed Elijah as they whispered sweet nothings to each other, Finn just rolled his eyes and looked to Luna.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

Luna shook her head. "Not yet, I might go and find Kol." She said.

"Luna, don't." He implored.

The blond witch shook her head. "I have to, Finn, or Kol hurts Davina. I want this family to survive not fall apart." She said. Luna kissed his cheek and skipped away to the Saint James Infirmary.

Finn sighed and shook his head, he looked to Hermione and said, "She'll be fine, but I advise to go after her." The Upgraded Original nodded and rushed after his lover before she got herself killed.

†

The effects of the spell being lifted are immediate as Kol instantly let's go of Marcel's neck and backs far away from them, and Marcel pants as he tries to catch his breath.

Kol looks absolutely horrified and devastated about what he just tried to do, and about what the hex has been making him do against his own feelings and interests.

"Marcel, you have to believe me. I would never, never hurt Davina." Kol implored.

Marcel sighs and looks at him sadly, though he's clearly impressed by his change in attitude since he fell in love with Davina. "If that's true, then do the right thing. Go. And don't come back." He said.

Kol sighed sadly and nodded. If he had to leave to protect Davina, then he had to do for her. He sped away leaving New Orleans.

A little while later, Marcel is sitting at the bar, looking sullen and unhappy as he sips a glass of scotch. Just then, Davina walks into the bar and looks around. "Where's Kol? Is he okay?" She asked.

Marcel sighed and said, "He's gone, D."

Davina looked to her surrogate father with her puppy eyes. "What? Why? I-I stopped the Ancestors' spell. It's safe for him here now."

Marcel said, "But it's not a permanent solution. You'll find one. I know you will. But, until then, Kol had to leave to keep you safe."

Davina was devastated by the news. "No..." She breaks down into tears, and Marcel grabs her into a tight hug.

Marcel whispered, "Listen, I have known the guy for almost two centuries, and this is the first time that he has ever done the right thing."

Davina cries even harder as Marcel comfortingly strokes her hair.

"It's okay. I know." He whispered.

•

Kol is in his car on his way out of town as he speeds through the back roads. He's anxious and clearly on edge, yelling in anger when he realizes he's drank through all of his blood bags. His phone rings, and when he sees its Davina, he shakes his head and tries to ignore it, biting the knuckles on his left hand in an attempt to keep himself in check. The phone rings again just as he approaches a sign that reads, "NOW LEAVING NEW ORLEANS CITY LIMITS," and when he crosses over it, he breaths in relief since the Ancestors' magic is unable to pass outside of the city. However, his relief suddenly turns to agony as his skin starts to turn gray and desiccated, starting with his fingertips and making its way down his arms toward his torso.

He screeches to a halt and gets out of his car, leaning against the hood as he tries to figure out what's going on. When he sees the sign, he vamp-speeds back over the New Orleans border, which stops the desiccation but returns the increased anger and bloodlust of the Ancestors' hex, indicating that it is their magic that is also keeping him alive. As the powerful feelings rush back, he roars furiously.

•

At Saint James Infirmary, Kol is seated on a stool hunched over the bar sipping at a glass in hand, when Davina marches in angrily across the floor until she in in front of Kol.

Davina shouted, "You just leave, no goodbye, nothing!"

Kol asked, "What are you doing here?" Kol stands quickly, stunned at her sudden appearance and sets his glass down.

Davina got close to him and said, "I tried to use magic to track you, then I realized you were hiding somewhere magic couldn't reach."

Kol muttered, "Davina, you should go."

"Why did you leave without telling me? Why would you come back if you weren't going to tell me? Why are you walking away?!" She asked.

He said in a calm voice, "I didn't want to go, nor was it my intention to come back. The Ancestors won't let me leave. The second I got to the city limits I started to desiccate. I'm cursed, love. Those witch spirits have their hooks deep inside of me, they allow me no peace. Just a hunger that I can't control."

Defeated, Kol sits back down and begins to drink from his glass again, as Davina inches closer tentatively. "There's got to be a fix, just promise you'll never leave me again." She kissed his temple. Davina is beginning to make her way out with Kol following closely behind her, clearly attempting to stop her leaving.

Davina said, "I'm not arguing with you, I have stood up to Klaus." Davina suddenly stops walking and whips around in frustration to face him. Turning back around, Davina intends to walk through the door however Kol has blocked her way, holding out a hand desperately to stop her.

Kol said, "I cannot leave here, and I am not letting you walk into a fight by yourself!"

As she tries to walk past him, Kol quickly grabs her arm. "Let go!" She demanded. She took out her wand and uses her power to send him sprawling across the floor. "You can barely control yourself. Now if the Sisters are working with the Ancestors, maybe they can tell me what they've done to you."

Kol angrily shouted, "This is madness, you can't fight them!"

Davin said, "I don't need to fight them, I need them to tell me the truth. And I know a way to do that, so just stay here. Wish me luck." Davina turns and crosses the threshold, walking away as Kol watches angrily from inside the club, looking around desperately trying to stop her leaving.

Kol shouted, or more like roared, "DAVINA! DAVINA!"

†

Davina has entered the Strix mansion, walking through the crowd with a small vial and begins to draw a line with the contents around the entrance's before standing behind and announcing her arrival. She holds out her arm, in which stops the music and all of the witches suddenly stop and look towards her.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." Davina implied.

With a click of her fingers, all in the crowd inside the bar collapse to the floor, unconscious. All except for Sister Araine, Madison and Cynthia, however, who stands up on the stage.

"Davina Claire." Sister Araine said.

Davina looked to the dark headed witch and eyed her up and down. "Araine." She said.

"Tossing about sleeping spells. Clever girl, if I do say so myself." Sister Araine said.

The Sisters hold up their arms to do their spell however she easily defends herself by holding out her arm and knocking them towards the floor. She digs around in her bag and pulls out a straw-looking dolls, to Sister Araine's amusement.

"Voo-doo dolls, how quant." Sister Cynthia said.

"The Figure Veritas will ensure the next words you speak will be the truth." Davina said. Tell me why you have the Ancestors after my boyfriend?" She demanded.

"So persistent. No wonder the Ancestors find you so annoying. How splendid that they have a plan to shut you up for good." Sister Madison said.

As indistinct whispering beings, the Sisters suddenly walks towards her, easily crossing over the line she earlier constructed, intimidating her who holds out the Figure Veritas in fear. Sister Araine grabs this and breaks them in two, throwing them aside and stopping in front of her.

"Oh, no need to point that hideous thing at me, Sister Davina, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know."

Davina looks around wearily, sputtering slightly. She asked, "How are you doing this?"

"Oh, not us, Davina Clare. We've got the Ancestors on my side, ready with a wealth of witchy woes for those who are with us." Sister Araine said.

The Sisters still has Davina in close proximity to him as she questions him in confusion.

Davina asked, "Why would the Ancestors help you?"

Sister Madison said, "We made them a promise. See, if they help us, we'd exterminate a certain family of vermin vampires. Innocent's may get caught in the crossfire. You silly fools with your unbridled optimism! Always hoping there's some way out. Some loophole to save you from your doom. Well the thing is, we don't believe in loopholes."

"And there are no loopholes for you precious vampire," Sister Araine said. "You and he are doomed. There will be no saving you, either of you."

After their statement, Davina looks heartbroken and hopeless.

Sister Araine clinks a knife against the top of a chair twice as she looks at Davina in irritation, Davina is still standing in the same position as earlier.

"There is no saving you lover, Davina Clare." Sister Cynthia said. "Come on our side, we can teach you magic that those wand wielders could never us."

Davina hissed at the three ugly witches. "Go to hell. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because we can." Sister Madison said.

"If you have some sick rivalry with the Mikaelsons, then you guys can compete to see who's the most miserable, but you don't have to hurt Kol." Davina said.

"Of course, I do! The Mikaelsons aren't supposed to be here, they are death to the earth." Sister Araine said. A shattering defeat for most witches. But I have since realized that love simply makes one weak, and I can prove it. When Kol comes to the Ancestors powers he will kill his family, those wand wielders and the witches who claimed to care for their family's powers but opened a hell whole because of them. We will watch as Kol tears his loved ones apart all because of his anger and not taking care of his hunger."

Sister Madison eyed the young witch who had so much potential in her, but she was throwing it away because of wand wielders. "The Ancestors have something else in store for you. You should ask your boyfriend Kol about it." She said as she guided the young witch out of the mansion and awoken the others.

•

Davina approaches down the corridor and as she steps inside, she sees Kol seated at a table sipping from a blood-bag. Davina said, "You lied to me."

Kol sighed. "I warned you there would be consequences." He said.

"The Ancestors tampered with the spell to bring back your powers, we knew that. But you didn't tell me how." She said.

Kol muttered, "It was a dark spell to begin with."

"They want you to kill me, right? They want revenge. Why didn't you say something?" She asked.

Kol looked to his lover and said, "What would you have me say? "Thank you for saving me from unending torment, I adore you with all my heart. Oh, and by the way, all I want to do is rip out your throat"? And the longer I hold out, the worse it gets."

Davina approaches Kol's table and stands in front her him, determined. "I can protect myself." She said.

Kol shook his head. "No. Eventually I'll give in. But there is another way."

Kol stands from his stool and crossed towards his belongings, splayed over a chair and from his bag pulls out a White Oak Dagger and some Ash inside a small jar. Davina looks at the Dagger in horror.

Davina asked, "Where did you find that?"

"The first thing I did when Snape brought my powers back was I asked what friendly witch made this for me, to make sure that Nik wouldn't stick it in me the second I annoyed him." He said. As he speaks, he unscrews the jar and pours some Ash onto the Dagger before holding it out it for her to take. "I've always hated these bloody things. But we've ran out of options."

Davina shacks her head. "No. I can fix you."

Kol cupped her cheek and lightly kissed her. "I know you can. But this is to make certain that you're safe until you do. All right think of it as a short sleep."

He lifts Davina's hand and drops the dagger into her hand, closing her palm and positioning the dagger over his heart, Davina is clearly saddened as she watches Kol closely.

"Easy to undo. Knowing that you'll be waiting when I wake." He muttered.

Davina said, "This isn't fair. I've waited so long to have you by myside."

Kol felt bad for doing this but he had to. "Wait a little longer, bring me back when my mind is right. As it is, you can't trust me, which means you can't love me. Not as I love you."

Davina leans up to kiss him, and as she does, pushes the dagger into his chest. As the White Oak takes effect, he slowly collapses onto the floor as his skin begins to desiccate.

Kol's desiccated body is lying upon the floor in which he collapsed earlier, Davina leaning over him, watching his body and speaking softly.

She reaches out as if to grip the handle of the dagger, although hesitates and pulls back. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows through the Infirmary.

What the couple didn't know was that Luna and Finn were hiding away from them watching everything that went down for them. Luna had felt bad for Kol, why didn't he tell her about the Ancestors taking over Kol's mind? She and Hermione would've helped him if just asked.

Finn wasn't happy that Kol had went and asked for a dagger to be made in order for him to have a state of mind that's sane, he would have to take that dagger away in order for his family to stay whole again.

Davina is still seated next to Kol's body, gasping as the earthquake-type force of the wind causes glasses to rattle on tables and the lights to swing.

As the ground shakes, Davina stands and heads towards the door. As her back is turned, the dagger in Kol's chest is slowly being pulled out by an unseen force. When Davina turns her head, she shrieks when a light suddenly blows from beside her, causing sparks to fly. When she turns back towards where Kol's body was, shock is etched on her face as she realizes he is no longer there.

"Kol?" She asked.

Davina inches closer and gasps softly, turning her head to look for Kol. Kol vampire-speeds behind her and as she jumps around, Kol is stood, his fangs bared, and he growls before attacking her, forcing her against the bar and viciously feeding from her. Davina screams and weakly attempts to push him away, although quickly loses strength as Kol continues his attack.

"Kol stop!" Finn shouted.

"_Stupify_!" Luna shouted, she blasts Kol away from Davina which had him going over the bar. Finn rushed over to Kol and snapped his neck in the process. Luna kneeled down next to Davina and saw that she still had life in her. The blond witch took off her sweater and put pressure on the young witch's neck to stop the bleeding neck.

Luna looked to her lover as he watched over his crazy brother. "I'm going to take her back to the Abattoir you stay here with Kol until he awakens and then bring him home." She said. Finn nodded and watched as she popped back to their home.

Finn looked down at his brother and shook his head. "Oh, brother." He muttered as he watched his temporarily dead brother lay there with blood on his face.

Back at the Abattoir Luna and an unconscious Davina landed in the living room. "Hermione! Freya! Come quick, we have a situation!" She shouted.

In came Hermione, Freya, Elijah and Klaus seeing a pale Davina and a scared Luna.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she rushed to Luna. "Who did this?"

"Kol did." Luna said. "They were talking, and he had a dagger made similar to the ones we gave to President Quahog, but something happened, and he attacked Davina. Luckily we got there on time and saved her before she died."

"I thought the spell we did worked?" Liv asked.

Luna shook her head. "No. We have to do something, we have to save Kol in order for him to live and be happy." She said. "Is there was way to destroy the Ancestors?"

"There is," Freya said. "I can call Finn to bring Kol back home so Vincent, the twins and I can find a way to get rid of them."

Luna looked Elijah and Klaus and asked, "Is that ok?" She asked.

The brother looked at each other and nodded. "As long as it to save our younger brother then it's worth it." Klaus said.

Luna smiled as Freya called Finn and Vincent while Luna uses Dittany and Calming Drought on Davina to heal the young witch. Once Klaus said she still had a heartbeat.

In the next second Finn had brought a newly snapped neck Kol into the room and laid him down next to Davina who was moaning and lightly ran her fingers over his. The family felt back for poor Davina and Kol, this needed to end now.

Vincent walked into the room and clapped his hands. "Ok, y'all ready for this?" He asked. The witches nodded as the others watched Freya pour Kol and Davina's blood into a bowl as they chant "Localiser nan motus qui souffre de patitur."

As they chanted, there is an eerie whispering and indistinct chattering, suddenly Kol hears her.

"Kol." She muttered.

"Davina." He whispered.

They both stopped breathing for a moment as their spirts were wrapped in each other's.

"Oh my God." Hermione muttered.

"You've done enough Vincent. You should go." Davina said. "When this is over the ancestors will be cut off. It'll be a new beginning for the witches. They'll need someone to lead them."

"Davina, I'm not gonna let-"

Davina cuts him off, "Vincent... I'm not asking." She looked back to Kol and smiled.

"Davina..." He muttered. "Do you know the first time that I saw you?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

He steps forward taking her in his arms. "I was dead for ages Davina. And when I woke up, it was a mess of manipulation and family drama." Tears fall from his face. "All this anger I couldn't shake. And that very night, I saw you leaving the church." He cups her face with his hand. "With this look on your face like the whole world was on your shoulders. You brushed up against some dead flowers and you stopped. You looked around and you brought those flowers back to life with your magic." She chuckles. "And you smiled and something inside of me cracked wide open. I was dead for ages, Davina Claire and only then did I feel alive again." Kol hugs her, and they cry; he then pulls away to look her in the eyes and whispers softly. "I love you." He said.

Davina smiles and kisses him passionately. "I love you too. But, we have to destroy this world before it's too late." Davina and Kol places their hands on the depot d'agente as they began to chant the object begins to glow. "Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant." They continue to chant, they are engulfed by a white light.

The room was blinded by the white light as the Ancestral World exploded before their eyes.

The family waited as they watched the unconscious couple to come back to life, they were about to leave but they heard a gasp and couching from them.

"Kol," Klaus said as the family rushed to their younger sibling. They looked over him and saw that he was smiling and had gotten color back in his face.

"Davina." Marcel muttered as he rushed to her.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Oh, thank the Gods." Rebekah muttered.

They all started to chuckle and whipped their tears away. They were happy that they were alive and not being forced by the Ancestors no more.

Kol looked to his right and saw that Davina looked healthy again, she looked lively and had color back in his face. "Love," He muttered and picked up Davina. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and nuzzled into her neck. "You're alive." He said.

Davina nodded. "I am, and so are you." She said.

When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. "I am so sorry that I almost killed you, love. I never meant to hurt you, it was those stupid witches that made me do it. I love and care about you, sweetheart, and I would never ever hurt you."

Davin cupped his cheeks and said, "I understand, Kol. I know you never meant to, but importantly do you still feel the Ancestors?"

Kol stopped and looked around the room. He felt empty, he didn't have those ugly Ancestors whisper in his ear telling him to destroy the very thing he loves and that was Davina. He looked to Davina and shook his head. "No. They're gone, love."

Davina smiled and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss. She was happy that he was free from all his troubles and was normal again, well as normal as they could get.

"I say these trying times call for a celebration." Klaus said. "Since this family has been throwing the ringer we need it before the other shoes drops."

Kol nodded and rubbed his hands over Davina's body while Elijah kissed Hermione's crown and Finn nuzzled into Luna's neck.

The family deserved this night out before the storm comes.

_Three weeks later…_

Kol was nervous, he has been waiting for this day for a very long time. He had remembered before he and his family was turned into vampires he was ready to meet a girl his parents were waiting for him to marry, but sadly that never happened.

He was cared that she might say no to him or that she'll laugh in his face or worse ask him to turn her. Kol never wanted that, he didn't want to turn his little witch into the monster he was. Yes, he wanted to have children and grow old with her but sadly it could never happen, and he was hoping that she'll say yes to him once he asked this very serious question.

He was too distracted that he didn't hear Davina come up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Kol jumped five feet in the air and looked to his little witch, he smiled and pulled her to his person, and that turned into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Kol got a good look at his little witch, she was wearing a knee length baby blue floral dress with a sweetheart neck line and white shoes, her hair was pinned back and curled up showing her beautiful neck that sad his mate mark and sadly his other bit mark.

Davina looked around the roof that was decked out with fairy lights, a table with champagne and food and music playing in the background. "Oh wow, Kol, you did this for me?" She asked.

Kol nodded. "That I did. I wanted to surprise you." He said. He guided her to the table and pushed in her chair she thanked him and light up the candles with her wand. Kol smirked at her as he poured their drinks, he handed the glass to his little witch and sat across from her. "I propose a toast, to us, from the ups and downs we went through we have come out on top as the top dogs."

"Well, top witches but you know." She corrected him. She clinked her glass with his and took a sip. "To us," She said.

"To us." He whispered.

"So, why have you brought me here?" She asked. "Not that I'm not grateful but this is very different then what you usually do for me."

Kol sighed and whipped away the sweat off of his hands. "Well, I brought you here because we have been through a lot from being a new witch and having powers to having the Sisters after you," She rolled her eyes and took a bigger sip of her champagne. "To the Ancestors possessing me. But, I'm glad that the past is gone, and we can look to the future, hopefully a peaceful future." He cleared his throat and got on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Davina Claire, you help me control my inner monster, you make me be, no you want me to be a better man and I am ready for that. Davina, will you marry me?" Kol questioned.

Davina gasped and covered her mouth. She was in shock, she had never thought that Kol would ask her _the_ question that she has always wanted to hear all her life. She nodded, Kol putting the marquise cut Onyx and Diamonds ring on her left ring finger before he stood up and they kissed.

They pulled apart and started to laugh, they couldn't believe that this was happening. They were going to be man and wife one day and they hoped it would be before more threats come their way. They were happy and ready for that next step in their life.

* * *

Author's Notes: Is anyone crying, you with the donut and/or cookie, are you crying? I hope you are because oh my God! Finally! I mean I was hoping that Kol would finally propose to her and I know we didn't get to see it in TO but now we do! Lol. And thanks to my bestest friend ever **xXBalorBabeXx** for letting me us proposing scene, so thank you Sarah!

I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Darkside-Shinedown_


	27. Ghostbusters

Author's Notes: Hello friends and welcome to another update, today's update is for the Supernatural fans. Since the beloved show is ending soon I wanted to pay a small homage to a show that had originally had me love writing fanfiction. But, don't worry I will go back to TO/Harry Potter fiction soon, but I just wanted to show some love to _Supernatural_. I hope y'all enjoy the update!

Also, as you've noticed I am not updating on holidays, so small disclaimer I'm not updating on Christmas Eve cause u wanna spend time with my boyfriend and my wolf pack, aka my family. So please understand if i don't update on holidays. Happy Holidays!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 26 Ghostbusters **

_Ghost! Ghostfacers!  
We face the ghosts when others will not, we're-  
Ghost! Ghostfacers!  
Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot!  
Ghost! Ghostfacers!  
We face the nightmare, we face the dread!  
Ghost! Ghostfacers!  
We face the faceless-WE FACE THE DEAD!_

_In the haunted night, looking for the fight of our life  
with the after-life!  
When you trip and fall, into the super-natur-all  
We're who you're gonna call,  
cause we face them all!_

_(Ghostfacers Theme Song) _

On the outside of New Orleans, Louisiana drove a white van up to the sigh that was welcoming them. The van stopped and read the sign. 'Welcome to New Orleans, Louisiana!'

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked.

Ed rolled his eyes at the camera man and said, "Harry, of course I'm sure. We aren't called the Ghostfacers for nothing, right?" He got out of the van and fixed his clothes waiting for his best friend to get out of the van to film him.

Harry sighed and got out of the van and the camera ready to film his friend. "Ready?" Ed nodded and cleared his throat before he spit out his gum. "And, action!"

"Hello everyone, we are here in New Orleans, Louisiana." Ed started out. "A town known for its spokes, hoodoo, voodoo and the unknown. To the tourists it's a town field with the unknown but to us we are going to uncover the truth about New Orleans and the witches, vampires, and werewolves that walk among us as normal human beings." He said, "We are here in New Orleans, Louisiana because we have been getting some strange emails about this quiet little town, the monsters that go bump in the night and we are to see if we can protect the town from the evil that lurks behind every corner."

"And cut!" Harry called. He put away the camera and said, "That was really good, did we get everything?"

"That we did my friend." Ed said. "Now let's go grab a bite to eat before we go hunting and protect this town form these deadly monsters."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly as the young men got in the van and drove into the deadliest town in America.

•

As they parked the run-down van outside of a restaurant called Russo's they got their camera ready and decided to film there.

"I stand outside of a restaurant known to the locals and tourist called Russo's," Ed said. "Let's interview some of those said locals." He walked outside of the restaurant and stopped a couple. A young woman with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes while her handsome boyfriend had strong features with dirty blond and ocean blue eyes. "Excuse me, you two seem like the local type, tell me is the truth of voodoo and hoodoo actually exist?"

The handsome man smiled and said, "You could say that, but there are things that go bump in the night if you aren't careful." He stuck his hand out and said, "Niklaus Mikaelson, or you can call me Klaus, and this is my beautiful girlfriend Caroline Forbes."

"Hello." She greeted.

Ed blushed and shook their hands. "Well, I'm Ed Zeddmore and this is my camera man Harry Spengler," Harry waved to the couple and zoomed in on their faces. "We are professional ghost hunters, the one and only if you prefer, and we are here in the most haunted city in the world. But, back to the question at hand, hoodoo and voodoo, is it real to you or not?" He asked.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and back to the two grown men hunting ghosts. "Well, you could say that it's all in the mind, but then-"

"But then there might not be any voodoo and hoodoo," Caroline added. "Just something some poor soul made up to get attention to New Orleans."

Ed gave out a nervous laugh and cleared his throat. "Right, but next to Salem, Massachusetts, NOLA is one of _the_ scariest places in the world. So, you don't believe in all the magic that goes around in New Orleans?" He asked.

Harry focused the camera on Caroline who was smiling, she said, "You can say that, but don't say people warned you about asking for that wish." Klaus kissed her temple and started to walk away.

Ed shouted, "Wait! I have one more question,"

The couple turned back with sly looks. "And what's that, friend?" Klaus drawled out.

Ed stood tall and asked, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Caroline looked to Klaus who had a smirk on his face. "Depends on what supernaturals you believe in, mate."

"Angels, demons and/or vampires." Harry said. Ed gave his camera man a dirty look and looked back to the couple.

"Well, I mean all things go bump in the night, now doesn't it?" Klaus asked. "Now, you gentlemen have a good day." He put his arm around Caroline's shoulder and walked away from the crazy young men.

Harry aimed the camera at Ed and asked, "Cut?"

Ed sighed disappointedly. "Yeah cut, dude." He was frustrated that he didn't get an answer out of the couple, but he was gonna try again. They had a whole week here in New Orleans to get some spooky and scary things in this town.

Harry shut off the camera and looked to his friend. He noticed how Ed looked sad and disappointed about the experience. "Hey, we still have a week here, so we can figure out if New Orleans is a truly scary place or not." Harry said.

Ed nodded and sighed. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat and maybe talk to a couple more people." He said. Harry agreed and followed his friend into Russo's.

Once they were seated at the bar, Ed started to drink a good amount of whiskey while Harry had the Camera aimed at a couple who sat in a dark corner of the bar. The female had light almost white blonde hair and a button nose while the man looked like some model from a cover of a romance book, he had dark brown cropped hair and strong features like Klaus did. _Were they brothers? _He thought.

Harry shrugged and watched the couple through the camera as the man whispered something in her ear, she blushed when he nipped at her ear and kissed her cheek.

"¡_Ay, caramba_!" Harry muttered.

Ed looked to his friend with a questionable look. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Harry kept looking at the couple, the female ran her fingers over the male's arm and over his chest which had the male shiver throughout his whole body. The female smiled up at him and whispered in his ear, to Harry it looked like the male groaned and pulled her to his body and nipped her neck.

"Whoa, getting kinky in the middle of a restaurant." He muttered.

"For crying out loud, dude." Ed said, he hit his friend on the arm and shook his head. "Quit looking at couples like some stalker, it's not our fault Ambyr left." He said.

Harry sighed and trend off the camera, he hated that Ambyr left Ghostfacers he was staring to really like her, but she had said that she wanted to be safe and not be chased by supernatural beings all her long living life. "True." He muttered. "But they look so peaceful, I just wanted to get a couple of shots before we had to go off again."

A blond-haired waitress came over to the duo and asked, "What can I get you two?"

Harry said, "Coffee please, black."

"Whiskey, Camille." Ed muttered.

The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away. Harry shook his head and said, "You're too much like Dean now, dude."

"Yeah whatever." He said. "Just hurry up so we can get more shots, ok?"

"We have whole week, don't rush man." Harry said. He looked back and the couple was gone. "I'll be right back," He muttered and rushed out the back door. He didn't hear his friend call back for him or noticed that he followed him.

Harry got the camera ready to go as he aimed around the corner, he watched through the camera as the couple was kissing. The female had her legs his waist, she gasped when the guy nipped and sucked at her neck.

When the male pulled away Harry and Ed noticed there was blood coming out of the corner of his lips, he licked them and shudder throughout his whole body. Harry and Ed gasped as the male went back and attacked the female's neck. The female racked her nails down his back and moved her hips up to his, she hissed and moaned as if it felt good to her.

"She's crazy." Harry muttered.

"We have to save her," Ed said.

Harry looked to his friend and whispered, "You're the insane now."

"But we have to or else she'll die, and we have to call to Dean and Sam explain an innocent bystander was killed by a vampire!" Ed whispered/exclaimed. He pulled out his stake and slowly walked towards the vampire.

As Ed got closer the male vampire kept sucking the blood from the female, he lifted the stake overt his head and swung it towards the vampire, but a hand stopped him in time. Ed was facing the vampire who had gold blood red eyes with veins under them and around his face with elongated teeth.

The male vampire roared at Ed as he tossed him into a wall and was ready to attack him. The male vampire picked up Ed the throat and growled at him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Ready to kill your undead ass." Ed groaned out and stabbed the male vampire in the heart.

The male vampire only gasped but gripped Ed's neck. He tossed Ed aside and pulled the stake out of his chest. "Well, I am your worst nightmare." He growled and lunged at Ed but stopped when he heard, "Finn." The male vampire looked over to his female and looked back to the duo. "Stay away from us." He demanded, he picked up the female and rushed away.

Harry looked to his friend who looked scared and excited at the same time. "Holy shit, Ed. You ok?" He asked.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. But that was so awesome!" He exclaimed.

Harry put the camera down and shook his head. "I can see that, but maybe we should've not have done that." He suggested.

Ed shook his head. "No, no, no, we had to do that or that girl would've died."

"But, I think she was something to him." Harry implored.

"If she comes back as a vampire we will be waiting, but with back up." Ed got out his phone and decided to call them, but they didn't answer. "Hey when you get this message call me back. There is a code fang in New Orleans, again code fang." Ed looked to his friend and put his phone away. "Ok so Sam and Dean didn't answer but they will though, they will come and help us."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon let's go back to our hotel to recharge for tomorrow."

Ed agreed, and they walked away with their heads held high, but never noticing a figure watching them walk away.

•

The next morning Ed and Harry got their things ready as they walked down the streets, or more specifically Boron Street. Harry got his small cam-quarter out and filmed Ed.

"Here we are on Boron Street today, watching as these innocent people have no idea what goes on behind close doors." Ed said. "We are here today talking to this gentleman named Denzel Spencer, so tell me Denzel do you have any accounts of seeing something supernatural?"

Denzel nodded. "I have," He said in a thick Cajun accent. "I heard some wolves howling outside of my house out by the bayou. It's annoying as shit, I tell ya. I'm trying to sleep but those fucking dogs won't shut up!" He exclaimed.

Ed looked to Harry who just shrugged and mouthed 'keep going'. Edd nodded and said, "So, sir, what do you think is was that you heard?"

Denzel scoffs and says, "Just fucking wolves dipshit, there is some crazy shit out in these parts, so I wouldn't get too comfortable for too long." He nodded and walked away muttering about getting some sage to ware off the bad spirits."

Ed looked back to Harry as the camera man shook his head. "That is one crazy dude." He said.

Harry nodded and put the camera back on his face. "Today we are also in route to the most haunted place Lafayette Cemetery."

They were almost there but stopped when they saw the same blond female from yesterday entertaining some kids with her wand.

"Harry, you getting this?" Ed whispered. Harry nodded as he zoomed in and watched the blond female literally making magic come out of thin air.

They watched as the female made a ghostly bear and rabbit come out of her wand, she was smiling as the kids were giggling and trying to chase the rabbit as the bear paced around the adults.

The male that sucked the life out of the female was standing behind her not too far from her, he was smiling and chuckling as he watched his girlfriend play with the kids.

Harry hit his friend on the shoulder and said, "Dude, there is that vampire from yesterday." Ed nodded as he kept an eye on the male vampire and Harry was watching the blond use her magic for the kids.

When the female made the ghostly animals disappear she mad small fireworks in different colors which had the kids all giddy and excited for the magic.

"Whoa, she's amazing." Harry said.

Ed shrugged. "Meh, I have seen better." He commented.

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment and watch in amazement as the female made her magic dance with her, the guy named Finn watch with a smirk on his face. He turned on some music that sounded very Celtic like.

Finn pulled his female into his person and turned her around as the fireworks turn into sparkles that went from blue, pink and green.

_Wolves asleep amidst the trees  
Bats all a swaying in the breeze  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths  
For your dolly Polly sleep has flown  
Don't dare let her tremble alone  
_

_For the Witcher, heartless, cold  
Paid in coin of gold  
He comes he'll go leave naught behind  
But heartache and woe  
Deep, deep woe  
_

The female was tossed in the air by Finn as the sparkles turned from different colors the music turned hauntingly enchanted by the song.

When it came to the climax of the song the female had her wand high in the air and turned the sky from sunny to rainy.

_Birds are silent for the night  
Cows turned in as daylight dies  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths  
My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes  
Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries  
_

_As the Witcher, brave and bold  
Paid in coin of gold  
He'll chop and slice you  
Cut and dice you  
Eat you up whole  
Eat you whole _

The crowd cheered after the song and dance ended, Finn pulled his lady love into a kiss and nuzzled into her neck after the magic dyed around them and the world went back to normal. The couple said goodbye to everyone as they went on their way.

Harry aimed the camera to his friend with awe in his eyes. "Whoa, she was amazing!" He exclaimed.

Ed rolled his eyes and said, "That is child's play. Have you seen what that girl did in Mystic Falls to all of those vampires? Now that was magic, what that blond bimbo did was nothing. She's an amateur compared to Bonnie Bennett."

"Whatever dude." He said. "I thought she was unbelievable!" He exclaimed.

Ed just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "C'mon we gotta go to that cemetery." He said, he gripped Harry's jacket collar and dragged him away to the cemetery.

Once they arrived Harry got a chill down his spine. "Whoa, do you feel that man?" He asked.

Ed looked to his friend with a blank expression. "Yes and no." He said.

Harry zoomed in on some tombs that were above ground while he got a closer look at some tombs that looked like a shrine or two was deep in there. "Freaky." He whispered. Harry went back and followed Ed throughout the tombs as they looked for anything spooky or creepy. "Um, this feels creepy, Ed. What if we get cursed or something?" He asked.

Ed rolled his eyes and said, "Quit being a chicken shit, dude. We have faced worse than this, hell Sam and Dean faced worse than this, so grow some balls and let's get some witch action going on here." He walked forward and saw a group of people standing around a shrine and chanting Latin. "Are you getting this, Harry?" He asked.

Harry nodded and zoomed in on the blond witch with her two dark headed friends and various other girls around them. He and Ed couldn't believe that this was going on, that they were getting something so awesome.

"Oh my God!" Ed whispered/exclaimed. Harry smiled and got a good look on the witches and using their magic, it was awesome. Well Harry though the other blond witch was better than these girls, but it went into Ed's ear and out the other.

_Whatever. _He thought.

Harry a few more minutes of the witches before he dropped the camera because of the loud whistling noise he and Ed were both hearing it. Once it stopped they took a breath and came face to face with the blond witch and her friends. The duo jumped, Ed turned on the charm and said, "Hello ladies, my name is Ed Zeddmore."

"We know," The blond said. "We saw you two coming into town." She looked over to Harry and smirked at him. "Hello Harry Spengler," She said. Harry blushed and dusted off the dirt on his camera.

"How can we help you ladies?" Ed asked.

"We can help you on you research," One dark headed witch said.

"Really?" Ed asked. Harry looked to his friend and gave him a dirty look. "I mean, well if you wanna." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head; his friend was insane.

Ed smirked flirtatiously and followed the witches while Harry stood back and continued to film what was happening. Harry had a very bad feeling about this, usually his gut feeling was to be brave and go for it but not this. This was _bad_.

"Dude, I don't think we should do this." He whispered.

Ed looked back to his friend with distain. "Shut up, Harry. I wanna know what the hell is going on with this town and I wanna now, so stop being a baby and get the shots." He growled at his friend.

Harry gave his friend and dirty look and nodded. "Fine." He muttered. He aimed the camera as the blond witch just smiled at the duo.

The blond smiled at them and asked, "What do you gentlemen wanna know?"

Ed smiled like a giddy school girl and said, "Well we wanna know if this town is truly filled supernaturals." Harry sighed as the blond witch and her friends smiled at them.

"Well what we can tell you is that this town has it's far share of monsters hiding under your bed," She said.

"Right." Ed agreed. "We just want to protect this town, so no innocent people get hurt."

"Isn't that what the Winchesters' are for?" The dark headed witch asked.

"How do you know about them?" Harry asked. He was scared now, who did these girls know so much about them? They only meet five minutes ago!

She smirked and said, "We know so much that it hurts us."

Harry got the chills while Ed just smiled like some school boy. This was so exciting for him because he was getting in the information that he needed.

"Is there anything we can do to save New Orleans?" Ed asked.

"Yes, there is actually." The blond said, she handed them a piece of paper and said, "If you agree to this then we will tell all that you need to know."

"Yes," Ed whispered.

"Oh fuck." Harry muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

The blond smirked and said, "Go to this address and look for a girl named Davina. Call to her, ask if she is there and if you get an answer then tell her to come to us."

"They say that the mansion is haunted with monsters that scare young children at night." One girl said.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

The blond smirked and said with the girls behind her, "We're the Sisters."

Ed nodded and slowly walked out of the cemetery with Harry right behind him. They rushed out of the cemetery with fear and excitement in their eyes.

They leaned again a wall in a random alley, Ed cheered and looked at the piece of paper. "Oh man, this is awesome. We finally get to go on a ghost hunt!" He exclaimed.

Harry hushed his friend and asked, "Why man?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you wanna do this?" He asked. "This could be a trap for Castiel to come and erase our minds!"

Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nah man, that angel isn't gonna come for us, but this is our ticket to see about this Davina girl and see about this haunted mansion. I am so fucking excited!" He jogged down the street and got into their can to take them to their location.

Harry sighed and aimed the camera at himself. He said, "Well, if Sam or Dean Winchester see this, we are dead. You guys were right. Castiel keep us safe." He prayed. He followed his friend into their van and drove just five minutes away to the mansion.

They didn't even know the monsters they were gonna encounter.

•

When they arrived, Ed was like a kid in a candy shop when he saw the mansion, he gasped and awe at the beautiful home. "Oh my God." He muttered.

Harry was in awe too; this house was amazing. Yes, run down looking but very interesting. He zoomed in on a window in the two-story mansion and saw someone in the window. He jumped and looked to his friend. "Ed, did you see that? I saw someone. Someone is in the house." He whispered.

Ed looked to his friend after he paid the taxi. "Oh please, I don't see anyone." He said. He got the EMF out and walked towards the house with Harry behind him.

When he got close the EMF was going crazy with energy around them. "Holy crap." He said. Ed pushed opened the door and looked around to find that the inside of the house looked nice and perfect, not a dust bunny in sit.

Ed stepped out and saw a run-down old house, but when he went back inside the house looked nice and clean.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ed looked back to his best friend with furrowed brows. "I dunno man, just got a weird feeling I guess." He shrugged and opened the door all the way.

_Creak. _

The duo cringed at the noise, you would think being in this business for many years that they would get used to the creaking noises of old doors, windows and floor broads by now.

Ed walked in first as Harry and his shaky hands walk in behind him. Harry was aiming the camera onto the foyer, seeing if there was any ghost haunting the joint he did get a chill down his spine.

"You stay here while I go upstairs with the tape recorder to see if I can pick up anything. Got it?" Ed asked.

Harry nodded and watched as his friend went up the stairs, into a bedroom that was empty from their standards. He shuddered and walked into the living room that lead into the music room, he got his other recorder out and started to press when he heard moaning.

"Hello!?" He shouted. Harry looked around and couldn't find the source of the noise, he brushed it off and set the recorder on the piano. "Ok, here we go." He muttered. "Hello, is anyone there? My name is Harry. Can you tell me what happened to you? Are you Davina Clare?"

There was only white noise. Well expect for the katy deeds singing in the background.

He stopped the recorder and played it back, with his semi good hearing he kept hearing moaning and crying. Harry stopped it and looked upstairs. He shouted to his friend, "Dude is everything ok?"

Harry never got answer back, so he set the camera down on the piano and marched upstairs, he found his friend staring at the wall absent mindedly.

"Ed? You ok, man?" He asked. Ed jumped five feet in the air when Harry touched his shoulder. He asked, "Dude, what's wrong?"

Edd stuttered and pointed to the wall. "I saw a woman standing there, staring at me. She said that I was invading her home, but she looked so young like she was 14." He said with panic in his voice.

Harry furrowed his brows to his friend. "You actually saw something?" He asked.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I did. It was insane." He looked back to Harry and asked, "Where's the camera, Harry?"

Harry gasped and rushed back down stairs to grab his camera, but it was in a different place, it wasn't on the piano it was on a desk facing towards the chair. Ed came rushing behind him and stopped when he saw the same thing.

"Did you do this?" Ed asked.

"No, I-I didn't." Harry stuttered. "I left it on the piano in the music room, I swear."

"How did it end up here?" Ed asked.

The duo heard moaning again, but it sounded closer and not so far away. They turned around to find a young girl staring back at them, she had narrowed eyes and was pale. She was floating in midair!

The young ghost was giving them a dirty look, she had brown pigtails with huge round glasses covering her eyes. She looked like she died with her school uniform on to the duo.

"Please, we are sorry that we are here." Ed said. "We don't want to upset you, unwanted spirit.

She said in her airy British voice with a chuckle, "_No one wants to upset me! That's a good one! My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!_" She growled at them and kept eyeing them with distain in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Ed asked. "How did you die?" Harry sneakily grabbed the camera and aimed it at the ghost, wanting to get footage on the deadly girl dressed in school clothe garb.

"_Ooooh, it was dreadful, it happened right in the bedroom upstairs. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny, a different language, I think it must've been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So, I unlocked the door to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then... I died._" She said. "_Nobody missed me even when I was alive. Took them hours to find my body — I know, I was sitting there waiting for them._"

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The female ghost hiccuped/sobbed and said, "_I'm Moaning Myrtle! I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle? AHHHHHHHHHH!"_ She lets out a piercing shriek and lunges at the duo. They moved out of the way and landed on the ground with grunts.

The ghost known as Moaning Myrtle looked at the duo and hissed at them. She said in a calm voice, _"__Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."_

"But, it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it would just go right through you." Ed said. Harry looked at his friend and shook his head.

Moaning Myrtle swooping down towards Ed. "_Sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you get it through her stomach!"_ She punches Ed in stomach. She looked to Harry and shouted, "_Fifty points if it goes through her head!"_ She punches Harry in head.

"Christ! We're sorry ok!" Harry exclaimed, he was close to being in tears because he has never been that scared before.

Moaning Myrtle titled her head to the side and said, _"No you aren't! I shall warn you to leave this place and never come back! AAAHHH!"_ She shrieked and lunged at them again this time this had the ghost busting the duo rushed out of the house with their tail tucked between her legs.

Once they got in their van Ed tried to start it up, he stopped when he felt something hit him in the arm. He and Harry looked up to find the blond witch that did the magic tricks in the town square for the tons people, they were about to wave but stopped when they saw a shadow come up behind her.

"Behind you!" Harry shouted.

The shadow came up behind the blond witch and took her in its arms, he roared at the duo and roughly bit into her neck. They screamed when the shadow pulled the girl into the darkened house and the door shutting on its own.

"Fuck this shit, we're outta here!" Ed exclaimed as they rushed out of the drive way only hearing laughter coming from the mansion.

As they were driving down the road they passed a sign that said, 'Leaving New Orleans', they were panting and sweating form their day of adventure.

"Holy balls." Harry muttered. Ed nodded and leaned back in the passenger seat, he rubbed his thinning hair. He opened the viewfinder on the camera to watch what footage they could use for their site; what they got was very different.

The familiar face of Klaus Mikaelson sat in a very villainous way. "Hello boys, you may curious as to why I am making this video. I am here to tell the two of you to leave my home, leave this city and never return. This town is field with monsters that you don't want to cross, if you two are curious about my family and I and our cozy little town then don't go and declare that you are going to rid it of monsters; that could never happen and never will. Have a nice life Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler. And if you don't leave us alone we will find you, because my family and I are everywhere." He and a punch of people surrounding him showed off their vampiric features and roared at them, then Klaus shut off the camera with a smirk on his face.

Ed let out a deep breath and tried to go backwards on the camera but there was nothing there, it was like Klaus erased there footage. "Damn it." Ed muttered, he threw the camera in the backseat and shook his head in disappointment.

"Yup. Let's get outta here." Harry declared. He started to pack away his clothes as Ed just sat there in shock.

"So, there is something supernatural about New Orleans." He muttered.

"Yeah there is, but I at least want to live to see 80 not die at 35." He said. "Let's just go home and forget all about this place, ok?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Well, we got a lot of stuff from Mystic Falls so there's that." He suggested.

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, I guess."

As they drove out of New Orleans back at the Mikaelson mansion Luna and Finn stood in the music room smiling at Moaning Myrtle.

"Thank you, Myrtle for helping us out." Luna said, she whipped the blood off her neck and smiled up at the ghost.

Moaning Myrtle smiled at the former Ravenclaw and the vampire. _"You're welcome, Luna. Those pesky humans are long gone by now."_ She said.

"Thank you, Myrtle." Finn said.

Moaning Myrtle looked to the vampire and nodded sternly at him_. "You're welcome, vampire. Are you still coming to the Deathday Party?"_ She asked.

Luna nodded. "We are, I will be seeing you in two weeks time." She said.

Moaning Myrtle Moaning Myrtle smirked and said, _"Well, if you see Harry, tell him I said 'hello' and that I will see him in the nearest bathtub."_ She giggled, smiled and shrieked as she blurred away and flushed herself down the toilet.

The supernatural couple looked at each other with relief in their eyes. "At least they are gone, so they won't expose us as the morons they are." Finn said.

Luna nodded. "They will get Aquavirius Maggot in their ears, so don't worry." She said. Finn chuckled and kissed her temple.

As they were walking about of the house Luna made it look beautiful again on the outside. They had decided to walk home hand in hand, looking at the nature of New Orleans.

"Did you see that Niklaus is opening up an art gallery with some of my pieces?" Luna asked.

Finn looked to his moon and shook his head. "No, I didn't." He said. Finn knew that Luna could paint masterpieces! She even showed him a special paint that makes the paintings move, but his half-brother and his lover both showing their pieces is amazing. "When is it?" He asked.

"A month from now." She said. "I am quite excited about it actually. To show some of my work is very bold of me."

Finn smiled. "It is, I am excited for you." He placed his arm on her shoulder s they were walking down the deserted road they were hearing nature sing to them and it was beautiful.

When they arrived back home, the siblings were holding a small party celebrating that the morons were gone, Klaus had told them that whatever footage they had of them is also gone, which had the vampiric family let out a huge breath of relief.

_Lebanon, Kansas_

In the Men of Letters Bunker Sam was looking over Banshee lore since they have been hearing wind about kids disappearing out of their rooms late at night, so they were gearing up to go to Ireland to find it and destroy it while Castiel was healing an injured Jack.

Dean was sitting next to Sam when his phone went off. He furrowed his brows when he saw a voicemail from Ed, of all people. _"Hey when you get this message call me back. There is a code fang in New Orleans, again code fang." _Ed said. The voicemail ended, Dean just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up to his young brother with a huge stressed sigh. "Ed and Harry." He answered. "Just freaking out over something they found in New Orleans, maybe some ghost or something. Who knows." He put his phone away and went back to the research at hand.

"Morons is what they are." Sam muttered. Dean chuckled as the brothers went back to looking up Banshee lore.

They weren't even going to think twice about Ed and Harry and their wacky adventures, hopefully those idiots weren't endangered or anything.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that's all folks! But, I hope y'all enjoyed the update and a small nudge to _Supernatural_, I know I did. It was kinda hard writing this chapter, took me fivever honestly, but I loved it. Kinda a wacky chapter that separates the serious stuff that I have been writing lately. I digress, but I hope y'all enjoyed! I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Ghostbusters (Searchin' for the Spirt)-Ray Parker Jr._

_Lullaby of the Woe-Karliene _


	28. Funeral March

Author's Notes: Howdy folks and welcome to another update, now this update is half Harry Potter universe/TO universe…I know that doesn't make sense but just go with it. So, I have been wanting to write something like the Deathday Party since I heard about it on YouTube and read a small description of it in one of my books, but I am excited for this update and I hope y'all are too.

Also, I am so sorry that i have been gone for three weeks, I was actually sick by the time I was ready to update and then holidays rolled around. So, again I is sorry folks. But, I hope everyone had an amazing New Year and a wonderful 2020, may the new decade begin!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 27 Funeral March **

It was two weeks after those two morons came to New Orleans and tried to expose the Mikaelsons, but it didn't work. They were fine as far as they know, but they had nothing to worry about, or so they thought.

It was the week of the Deathday Party, Luna and Hermione were getting ready, but they were getting stranger looks from the siblings, Matt, Caroline and Davina.

On the other hand, they had news that Davina and Kol were finally engaged to be married and they were excited. Especially Rebekah because she gets to finally plan a wedding for at least one her brothers. Kol wasn't too thrilled that Rebekah might have a big wedding for him and Davina, he wanted something simple and not too crazy…that was Luna's department.

Matt and Freya had said no to going to the Deathday party, but Davina and Caroline weren't against it. They were excited to see what the ghost does to celebrate their deaths in their own special way.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died? Sounds dead depressing to me." Kol said. Davina chuckled and kissed his cheek. She was excited for this, they didn't even have that at Ilvermorny.

Today was the 1,000-year-old Deathday for Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's late daughter. So, it was perfect for a party, even though it would be depressing it was perfect.

"Is everyone all set?" Hermione asked. She looked from her lover to his siblings and their significant lovers. They all nodded and watched on as Luna bring out an apple as their portkey.

"What?" Rebekah asked. Matt gripped onto her hand and gave a curious eye to Hermione.

"It's a portkey, we use it to travel if we don't apparation, brooms, flying cars and/or dragons." She explained.

They all nodded, once she explained it a little bit more, Rebekah pulled Matt in a steamy kiss and said goodbye to him, they took each other's hands and felt like they were being sucked into some wormhole!

When they finally arrived they all felt dizzy aside from Hermione and Luna who are used to it by now. Once everyone got their baring's back they saw that they were at Hogwarts.

"So," Klaus said. "Where is this party you have been talking about?" He asked.

"Follow us," Hermione said. She walked in first with Elijah by her side, as they climb down the stairs Hermione and Luna said hello to a few of the painting, but it shocked some of the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Davina.

The Mikaelsons noticed that there were fewer students at Hogwarts this time around, they few a few too many children here and there but where were the others?

"It's a holiday." Luna said. "Some of the students have gone home to their parents while others stayed here for NEWTS." They nodded and followed the girls.

"Niklaus," Hermione said getting the attention of the hybrid. "I have talked to Head Mistress McGonagall a few months ago and she said that if you and your siblings are willing she would like for you to come and teach the children about your family, the Originals."

Klaus stopped in shock, he had never thought that someone would want to learn about how his family came to be. He just thought that people wanted them gone, especial their enemies but this wasn't the case. These future witches and wizards want to learn more about him and his family, what would they think of him? Of his family?

Hermione saw that his eyes looked very distant, she placed her hand on his forearm, breaking his thoughts, and said, "If you want to think about it, that's fine. You don't have to do it if you-"

"I'll do it." He said. Klaus looked up to the pushy brunette and nodded. "I'll do it, we will do it. We would be glad to talk to the children about us."

Hermione smiled at the hybrid. "Thank you, Niklaus." She gave him a side hug, she was happy that he had said yes because she has been holding onto to this information for a few months now, so she was happy. She let go of the hybrid and went back to her lover.

Klaus stood back with a huge smile on his face. Caroline stopped in front of him and asked, "Are you ok?"

The hybrid nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am. Just shocked that's all."

"Shocked about what?" She asked.

Klaus smiled and said, "That the future of the Wizarding World wants to learn about our family."

Caroline gasped and pulled him into a full-blown hug. "Oh Klaus, that's amazing!" She said. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back. "Are you going to do it?" She asked.

Klaus nodded. "I am, and I am quite excited about it." He said. He pulled away from her, and gave Caroline one of his rare smiles and pulled her into a steamy kiss. The blond vampire moaned and gripped the back of his neck.

Lately the vampiric couple hasn't been getting intimate lately because of the drama has been going on with the sisters and the Mikaelsons estranged aunt Dahlia.

Caroline whimpered when Klaus pulled away from her. He smirked and said, "Don't worry, love, once all of this blows over you and I will go to either Paris, Rome, or Tokyo to get away from our crazy family."

Caroline blushed and nodded. "Ok." She muttered.

Klaus smirked at her wolfishly and pecked her on the lips before they were interrupted by a wolf whistle.

The couple looked up to find a really pale young man floating above their head. He was floating on his side as he leaned on his hand. The young man had a wickedly slanted, orange eyes, dressed in loud, outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie. He had black hair and compared to the Hogwarts ghosts, he was solid-looking, not pearly white and transparent

"Hellooo." He said. The young man floated down in front of them and said, "Greetings I am Peeves, at your service." He grabbed Caroline's hand and kissed it.

Klaus growled at the ghost and said, "Nice to meet you, now excuse us." He and Caroline walked right through the ghost. "Rude bugger." He muttered.

Caroline rubbed his arms and kissed his cheeks. "Forget about him, it's ok." She whispered.

Peeves huffed and floated down the hallway, following the group down into the dungeon.

Once the group arrived Hermione and Luna stopped them.

"Before we go in, we have some rules." Hermione said.

"Rules? What rules?" Davina asked.

The group got scared. They didn't know there was rules, hell they didn't even know what they were getting into!

"The rules are that you can't stare at the ghosts, they get quite sensitive about how they died." Luna said.

The family nodded. "But, also the food is not that edible, but just pretend to eat it anyway." Hermione commented.

"Um," Caroline said. "What?"

Luna smiled. "Just ignore the food and have a good time." She said. She took Finn's hand and guided him into the dungeon while the others stood back in shock.

Hermione smiled and kissed Elijah's cheek. "It's alright everyone, just have a good time as Luna said." She said. The brunette witch guided her family into the dungeon and what shocked them had Peeves laughing like no tomorrow.

They stopped and watched as ghosts were dancing to Irish music being played by a dead band, they walked by a table to see rotting food which smelt revolting to them. They saw the ghosts dancing and laughing as if they were alive and well, not dead.

Luna and Finn were talking to Nearly Headless Nicholas as he was animated talking about his death like it was yesterday. Helena wasn't too far away, she looked kind of sad and angry looking, she wasn't happy about this day. She wanted to be alone, but Nicholas insisted on the Deathday for her and she obliged, even though she didn't want to.

"Um, well this was unexpected." Kol said. He was still shocked that this was what a Deathday Party was.

"I concur." Elijah said.

Hermione looked to the vampires with a small smile. "What did you expect of them? To be floating and moaning around? No! They party and dance and sing, not be depressed about what happened to them." She said.

"Aside from that poor soul over there." Klaus said, he pointed to the corner where a lovely young lady was sitting.

Hermione sighed sadly and said, "That's Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, or also known as the Grey Lady."

"How did she die?" Davina asked.

Hermione cleared her throat and was about to say but was stopped when something cold touched her shoulder, she looked behind to find Helena staring sadly at them. "_Hello Hermione."_ She said in a soft tone.

"Helena." She smiled and looked to her family. "My I introduce you to my boyfriend Elijah Mikaelson and his family Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and their lovers Caroline and Davina."

Helena smiled slightly to the others and asked, _"Where is Luna?"_

Hermione pointed to where Luna was talking to some nuns, Moaning Myrtle and a knight who belonged to King Arthur. Where above Peeves was giving food to Finn.

She smiled and turned back to the supernaturals. "_Now, how did I die? That is an old aged question."_ Helena said. She stood in front of the group and said, "_I stole the diadem. I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it. My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts. Then my mother fell ill — fatally ill. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so._" She sighed. _"But, he didn't. The Bloody Baron blundering through the forest towards me, I hid the diadem inside a hollow tree. I refused to come with the Baron and rejected his affections and he stabbed me in a fit of rage with a knife. After seeing what he had done, remorseful of his action, he stabbed himself to death." _

The group fell silent. They were shocked to hear such a thing, they have never heard such a thing. They felt bad for the spirit and how she died, they had hoped that should would've moved on, but it looked like it wasn't happening for her.

"I'm sorry, Helena." Davina said.

Helena nodded. _"It's alright, I just wish I made up with my mother."_ She said. The Grey Lady looked over when she saw the Bloody Baron call for his lover over to him. She timidly nodded. _"I must be going, I am quite sorry."_ She blurred off to her lover.

The group was quite as they watched the Grey Lady said hello to other guests that she might've seen many times over. That silence was broken when something popped in front of Elijah and squeezed his nose.

"Ow!" He shouted.

Peeves cackled and screeched in his face, _"GOT YOUR CONK!" _He kept cackling like no tomorrow and holding onto Elijah's nose which was making the third eldest vampire very angry. _"Whatcha gonna do about it?"_ He asked, he gave him a wicked smile to the vampire not knowing that he went solid.

Elijah grabbed his body which had Peeves looking at him with a strange look. Peeves let go of him and looked kind of scared. "Who and what are you?" Elijah asked.

Peeves smiled and said, _"Someone who doesn't wanna mess with you."_ He cackled again and rushed off to the other side of the dungeon.

"That's Peeves," Hermione said. "Don't worry he's harmless." She patted his back and went off to say hello to the other spirits.

"I think it's time we blend in and said hello to the others, shall we?" Klaus suggested.

The group nodded and decided to have a talk with some of the spirits. The nuns were a hoot for Caroline and Klaus, the knights were very informative over their fights with Kol and Finn while the girls were talking to Anne Boleyn about her time with King Henry the eighth.

They were all having a good time, eating human food which Peeves were giving to them out of "the kindness of his heart", but they knew he was doing it because he wanted Elijah to forgive him which wasn't going to happen anytime soon actually.

It was getting close to four in the morning and the group was ready to go home but was stopped by Helena. She cleared her throat and said, _"Thank you for coming everyone. It was very generous of you."_

Luna smiled at the Grey Lady and nodded. "You're welcome, Helena. We promise to come visit you more often." She said.

"_I had a fun time, it has been a long time since I have said that."_ Helena smiled at the former Ravenclaw. _"So, Hufflepuff of you."_ She said. She said goodbye to the group and rushed off back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Luna felt bad that Helena never moved on, her unfinished was with her mother. But sadly, Helena could never see her mother again to say that she was sorry for she had done and taken away from the Ravenclaw dynasty.

The former Ravenclaw looked to Finn and gave him a small smile, he brushed his fingers under her eyes to brush away her stray tear. He knew how she felt, but he knew that maybe someday Helena could move on and be with her family.

"It's alright, love." Finn muttered as he pulled her close to his person. He was upset that she was upset, and he wanted to make her happy, but he knew that she had for mourn for those lost souls. "She will be fine."

Luna nodded. "I know." She muttered. Finn kissed her temple and guided her back to the second portkey she had ready to go back home.

When they finally arrived home, it looked like someone had come in and attacked it. They looked around and found that it had been ransacked by someone. What was worse was that they smelt blood and not in the good way.

"Matt," Rebekah muttered. "Matt!" She screamed as she rushed off to find her mate with Klaus and Kol right behind her.

Elijah had demanded some of his Strix went and found who had done this and fast. When they left Elijah went with Hermione, Luna and Finn to find Liv and Luke.

It took and good few minutes to find Matt because he was in the basement among dead vampires, he was tied up and a gag in his mouth. He looked like he had taken a beating from someone.

Upstairs Elijah and Finn found Liv and Luke, but their heartbeats were almost none existent. Elijah gave blood to Luke while Luna magically healed Liv. But sadly, they couldn't find Freya. She wasn't anywhere in the Abattoir and that was scaring the siblings, mostly Finn.

Once everyone settled down, Rebekah was in the kitchen with Matt as he drank water and whiskey. Klaus had tried to give him blood, but he didn't want it, he was fine; sore but fine.

In the living room Finn sat on the love seat while Luna stood next to time him. Elijah and Hermione stood by the fire place while Luke was doing a locator spell on Freya, but no luck. Klaus and Caroline sat on the steps hearing what everyone was saying.

Finn looked to Liv and asked, "Where is Freya?"

Liv shook her head and muttered, "She took her."

"Who?" Elijah asked.

Liv shrugged. "I dunno. From what I remembered she had dark hair, eyes and black clothing. She was radiating with evil, it was getting to the point where I couldn't even take her down." Luke said stopping the spell.

Elijah looked to Finn with furrowed brows. It's like they knew who he was talking about and not in a good way.

"Dahlia." Finn growled. He tossed a vase into the wall with a roar. Luna tried to calm him down, but he was so mad that he was seeing red.

Luke threw the rose quartz across the room in frustration. "I can't fucking find her." He muttered.

Liv sat next to her brother and rubbed his back. "Can we give it a rest please?" She asked.

Elijah sighed but nodded. "We will pick this later today. It's time for bed." He said.

Everyone agreed and went off to bed in their respected rooms. Matt drank his fill of his drink and was guided to bed with Rebekah by his side.

Meanwhile in the study Kol, Elijah, Finn and Klaus were talking about how to get Freya back.

"How could this have happened!?" Klaus exclaimed. "We have wards that is far as the eye can see, how did those hags get into my home!"

"Niklaus, calm down." Elijah demanded.

Klaus growled at his brother. "I will not calm down! I want to know who took down our witches, Rebekah's human and trashed my home!" He huffed and puffed like no tomorrow. He was tired of these witches getting the best by his family, he was going to do something about this.

Hell, he took down the Trinity, Silas and the Bennett witches but these witches were different. Klaus was going to get their heads and serve them on a silver platter.

The other three brothers watched their half-brother paced back and forth, they saw how stressed and angry he looked. He wanted Dahlia and the Sisters gone from New Orleans, he wanted all magic of New Orleans gone!

"I will find a way to take out those witches if it's the last thing I do." He declared, he hit his fist against the wall leaving an imprint of his knuckle.

The siblings looked at each other with worried looks. "I will call Jo to see if she and her siblings could take them down along with Luna and Hermione." Elijah said.

"No," Finn implored. "I am not letting my mate get involved with our aunt and those witches who want Davina. No!" He growled and snarled at Elijah. He was furious that the third eldest want his mate to go off and face their aunt and those ugly hags, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Finn, don't you want to take down our aunt and the Sisters?" Kol asked. "Don't you want our home to be safe from the enemy?"

The upgraded original looked to his brother with a furrowed brow. "Not if it means losing our loved ones, no." He said. "Niklaus and I will go and find those witches, we will take them down ourselves." He marched out of the room with Klaus behind him.

Kol, the not so most calm brother looked to Elijah, the most level-headed brother. They looked concern about what their older brother and half-brother plan to do.

They rushed outside to find their brothers already gone.

"You go after Finn while I go find Niklaus." Elijah said. Kol nodded, he rushed off to find Finn.

In one side of town Kol found Finn standing in front of the building where the Sisters reside in. He watched as the Upgraded Original kept ramming his whole body in the door, but it was sealed off from intruders.

Kol speared his brother and tried to snap his neck to make Finn stop but the older male Mikaelson got the upper hand and bunched him hard that Kol got his neck snapped.

Finn marched back over to the building and yelled, "Open the damned door or I will ram it down!" He kept punching the door and/or ramming his body into it but to no avail it wasn't budging. He punched the door so hard that it finally budged but that didn't last long when he felt his entire body feel like it was on fire. He looked over his shoulder to find Luna using her magic on him.

He heard her murmur, "I'm sorry, love." Finn gasped and was knocked out by Luna.

The said witch watched as her lover fall onto the ground unconscious. Luna sighed and walked over to her lover, she was upset that she had get him to stop but she just knew that if he didn't stop that he would regret his actions later on.

Luna looked over to Kol who was finally waking up from getting his neck snapped.

He looked over to Luna and sighed. "What happened?" He asked. "He didn't get in there did he?" Kol looked over to find Finn knocked out, he groaned and rolled his eyes. "What happened to him?"

Luna looked to her lover and said, "I knocked him out with a Bewitching spell on him," Kol gave her a curious look with his head titled to the side. "It puts the person into a deep sleep for a good day or so."

Kol hummed at that and picked up his brother. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in an hour or so. I think Elijah went to go find Klaus," Kol said, she nodded with a small frown on her face. "I'll take him back home. Hopefully our loyal Elijah can talk some sense into Klaus before he becomes a wolf or something."

Luna nodded and watched as Kol rushed away with Finn on his back.

On the other side of town Klaus marched up to the Saint Anne's church and was about to kick the door down, but he was speared by something. The hybrid looked up to find his brother holding him back by his shoulder. Klaus roared and threw his head back to hit his brother and break his nose, temporarily.

Elijah let his brother go and groaned, forming his nose back into place so it would heal. The third eldest narrowed his eyes at his half-brother and growled at him. "Niklaus, think about this." Elijah implored.

"I am thinking about it," He sneered back. "I'm thinking about our family, my family. Our family!" He shouted. "I'm going to take out the enemy if it's the last thing I do, Elijah."

"You're right, brother." Elijah muttered. Klaus smirked and walked towards the doors but not before getting his neck snapped and his world going black for a moment. Elijah looked to the culprit and slightly glared at his sister.

"Just not today," Rebekah said.

"Sister," Elijah sighed with annoyance.

Rebekah furrowed her brows at her older brother and asked, "What? What would you want me to do? Just leave him to Dahlia's will just so he could be killed?"

"No, I could've-"

"Could've what, Elijah?" She asked. "I don't plan on burying Niklaus in the near future, so if this means coming up with a plan to kill off these witches and save Freya then we shall. But, until then I'm ready to go home." Rebekah grabbed her brother's limped hand and marched away dragged him in the process.

Rebekah was tired of having to cover for her brother's temper and their messes, if Elijah thought it was bad before it's worse now since Finn had become something new and now Freya is taken by Dahlia. They had to come up with a different plan and fast.

†

Back at the Abattoir Luna was in her and Finn's room looking over some new spells and charms for Hermione. As she was mixing some wolfs bane Luna heard a gasp coming from behind her, she looked up to find Finn looking furious, he was mad.

Luna stood tall and backed away from the table. He got off the bed and hissed at her, "What did you do?" He seethed and marched towards her. Finn gripped her arms and mildly pushed her into the wall, his face kept coming through and he was growling at her.

"Finn please," She said.

Finn growled at her and pulled her to his person. "What did you do to me!" He yelled.

Luna was fast enough and used her magic to push him away, that lead him to landing backwards on their bed. He stood tall when she aimed her wand at him, to him she didn't look scared, but her heartbeat said otherwise.

"If you would let me talk I'll explain." She said.

"Then explain why!" He exclaimed. Finn huffed out his chest and shook his head. "I was so close to taking out those vial hags down when you and Kol came and ruined it!"

"I'm protecting you, Finn." She said. "I had a vision, I saw you and Klaus dying by their hands, I don't know when or how but I did, and I wanted to save you. I had no other choice"

Finn shook his head and furrowed his brows at her. "You had many choices, choices that should've let you leave me alone so that I could save my sister and my family. Our family." He said.

Luna took her hand away from his chest and put it on the table. "I understand, Finn but I want us to be safe. I can talk to my friends and we can figure out away to take them out."

Finn shook his head. "No, no, I am not risking you and your friends by putting you in danger just kill those hags. No more, Luna. I will take these witches out if its the last thing I do."

She kissed his cheek and rubbed her thumb under his eyes. "If that is what you want then I won't stop you." She said. Luna marched out of the room leaving a furious and heartbroken Finn behind to figure out how to take down the witches and save his family.

†

At the Saint Anne's Church Dahlia and the Sisters stood in a circle hand in hand casting a spell on one least expecting Mikaelson men, not knowing they were also bringing back a lost soul.

When it was done they all looked at each other with small smirks.

"What did you do?" Freya asked. She sat in one of the pews with her hands behind her back and her magic in Dahlia's necklace.

The said aunt walked towards her niece with a smirk and confident eyes. "We are bringing down your family one by one. They will all fall."

"United we stand, divided we fall." Freya said. "We will take you down, Dahlia."

Dahlia chuckled and ran her hand over Freya's long hair. "We shall see." She muttered. Magically putting her niece to sleep. She turned back to the Sisters and said, "Shall we continue?" They smirked and continued their spells taking the Mikaelsons down once and for all.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, duuun! Alrighty folks, I know that was kinda short and I could've done more but this is all I have in a way of an update, I tried but obviously it's getting into some neety greedy aka the red door! But, I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Funeral March piano sonata-Frédéric Chopin_


	29. Radioactive (Live and Let Die)

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, 25 pages later. Holy moly this took fivever to write, whoa this was one insane chapter to write, but it was worth it. I hope y'all enjoy the update!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter ****28 Radioactive (Live and Let Die)**

_**Three days earlier… **_

Davina is sitting at a table with Kol, talking about their day and what was going on with her schooling and his magic along with his family as well.

"My family? Oh, no. They're all crazy as loons. How about your family?" He said.

Davina shifts uncomfortably in her seat and hesitates before speaking. "Not much to say. Only child. My dad was distant, which is a lot better than my mom."

"Mommy issues, eh? Bet she's a control freak, right?" He asked. Davina nods in confirmation. "Yeah, same as mine. She's the reason I stopped practicing magic for so long. We're kindred souls, you and I."

Davina furrowed her brows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know your story, Davina. You're the Harvest girl who told them all to shove it." He pauses a beat. "I'm a lot like you. Don't really believe in rules and authority. Your courage, it should be celebrated."

Davina smiles at him, and the two stares at each other for a moment until Davina's phone rings, interrupting their conversation. It's Marcel. She sighed in frustration. One night, that's all she asked for. "I'm so sorry, he'll just keep calling until I answer. I'll make it quick." She said. Davina leaves to take the call.

Finn waits until she's out of earshot before he approaches Kol. "You're stalling." He commented.

Kol rolled his eyes and sighs. "No, that's not creepy at all, watching me on my own date."

Finn annoyed. "Stop complimenting her and what she's hiding."

Kol turned to his older brother and said, "I'm wooing her, Finnigan. It requires charm, and personality- something you'd know nothing about."

"Says the man who thought taking a Missus was a bore." He said. "I am waiting for the perfect moment to ask her." He took the velvet box out of his pocket and showed it to Kol.

Kol confused, looked to his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, what are you gonna do? You gonna bore her until she can't help but until you just ask Luna?"

Finn glared at Kol and shook his head. "Just ask her or I'll compel her to tell me what's going on with her powers." He said.

Kol watched as Finn walked out the door with his head held high. He couldn't believe was going to talk about those ugly hags.

•

Outside, Davina has answered Marcel's call. Marcel is in a car with Elijah, driving to the French Quarter.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're not safe, D." Marcel implored. "Anyone who's ever wanted to kill an Original is gonna be coming after you."

Davina stood tall. "Fine. Let them try."

Marcel exasperatedly. "D, come on! Just tell me where you are." Davina is silent. "Hey, we can talk about this!"

Davina angrily. "I'm at Rousseau's. Don't bother coming. I'm leaving now."

Davina hangs up on him and re-enters Rousseau's. Elijah gives Marcel a look and starts to drive faster toward the Quarter.

Davina pushes through a crowd of people to find Kol, looking confused as everyone files out of the restaurant.

"Kol? What's happening?" She asked.

Kol annoyed sighed. "Some fellow just announced they were closing for a private party."

Davina anxiously looked to Kol and implored, "We should leave now."

A man with a group of his fellow werewolves approaches them. "And what's your rush, sweetheart? Why don't you stay and party with us?" A guy asked.

Davina angrily looked to the dirtbag. "Get out of our way. Now." She demanded.

When the werewolf doesn't move, she hits him with a pain infliction spell that brings him to his knees. His fellow werewolf friends surround Davina and Kol, who immediately begins to panic.

Kol asked, "Can you do that with the rest of them, or...?"

Davina shook her head. "...Not all at once."

The werewolf rises to his feet and shoves Davina across the room. Kol tries to shove him back but he's thrown against the wall behind the bar and shatters several bottles when he makes impact. The wolves start to descend upon Davina with their fangs out, so she twists the bracelet around her wrist and starts to chant a spell.

She chanted, "Jwen mwen vennez ça maintenant."

Davina has been grabbed by another werewolf, who shoves her against the bar and turns her head, so he can bite her in the neck. Before he can do so, Kol stood tall and throws the werewolf across the bar.

Kol growled and cracked his neck and knuckles. "You filthy dogs."

As Kol lunges for the werewolves and begins to fight them. Kol snaps a werewolf's neck before ripping the hearts out of several others. Across the room Davina has been grabbed by a different werewolf, and in the struggle, she grabbed her wand and exclaimed, "_Expecto Patronus_!" And a bright white light blasts from her wand, blinding the werewolves temporarily.

Kol smirked, "Well, now. What an interesting turn of events." He picks Davina up off the floor by the front of her shirt and vamps-out.

Elijah arrives and shoves a werewolf off of him, Elijah attacks the rest of the wolves, and he takes his jacket off. "Now, who is ready?" The wolves growled at the vampire and tried to attack. Meanwhile, Marcel arrives and immediately rushes to check on Davina.

Marcel said, "We're getting out of here."

"No!" She exclaimed.

Marcel sees Elijah continues to struggle with the wolves. One werewolf gets the upper-hand and impales his fist in Elijah's chest.

Elijah screamed, "AAAH!"

Kol growled and speared the werewolf in the gut, getting bitten in the process. He snapped the wolf's neck and grabbed the other by the back of the neck and ripped out his heart.

"STOP! NOW." She demanded.

Kol sighs and reluctantly vamp-speeds back to Davina, speeding out of the bar. Elijah, who is still gasping as he heals from wolf's attack, stares at Marcel in horror. Marcel stares at him as well, disappointed, but they just shake their head at both of them and leaves. Elijah finally notices a barman behind the bar and gives him a look.

Elijah asked, "Something to say?"

The barman shook his head, still stunned. "Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing." He said.

Elijah hummed and vamp-speed out of the bar with Marcel right behind him.

†

_**Three days later…**_

The vampires are congregated at Marcel's apartment, where they are all drinking and talking. Gia, the new vampire Marcel turned about a year ago, stands against the wall with her eyes closed, and catches a dart thrown by a fellow vampire before it can hit her in the face. When she opens her eyes, she laughs in victory and holds out her hand to the vampire.

"Pay up!" She exclaims happily.

The vampire hands her a $100 bill. Across the room, Josh, Davina's friend and other vampire that Marcel turned, is checking a message on a dating app on his phone, on which his username is _NoLaYolo019_. Marcel walks over and hands him a drink.

Marcel asked, "Any prospects?"

Josh said, "Well, since you asked... Yeah, there's this one guy. We've been messaging so far, but... I think I like him. Like, really like him."

Marcel furrowed his brows and gave a curious look to his friend. "So, what's the problem?"

Josh sarcastically replied, "Oh, I don't know... I might have left a few things out of the old profile. For example, what has two thumbs and drinks blood to survive? Oh, right! This guy." He gives Marcel a double-thumbs-up. He rolls his eyes and gives Marcel a double-thumbs up, which makes Marcel laughs.

After a moment, Marcel is about to take a sip of his drink when someone is suddenly thrown through the windows. When everyone gets up to investigate, they find it's one of their fellow vampires, who appears to have had his throat ripped out by a werewolf. Suddenly, werewolves with moonlight rings swarm the loft, led by Oliver and another werewolf named Aiden. Gia furiously glares at the and approaches the wolves who have crashed their party.

Gia narrowed her eyes at them. "The hell is wrong with you people? We didn't do anything!" She exclaimed.

Aiden unimpressed, he said, "This is nothing your kind hasn't done to us. Learn your history."

Marcel said, "I don't know who the hell you are, but we had a deal. Werewolves can roam the quarter now. Everybody's cool."

Aiden scoffed. "That's not good enough anymore."

"Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now? Dahlia, the Sisters right? Never thought I'd see the day- proud werewolves on a witch's leash. I hope those rings you're wearing are worth it." Marcel said.

Aiden smirks and nods toward the wolves behind him. One of the werewolves grabs another one of the vampires and bites into his neck. A third werewolf goes after Josh, and Josh uses all of his strength to keep him from biting him as well.

"That's enough!" Aiden shouted.

Josh manages to push the werewolf off of him before he can be bitten and looks flustered as he glances over at Aiden.

Aiden said, "Consider this a warning, Marcel. It's the only one you're gonna get. You have had your time, it's our turn now." He looked to Josh with detest in his eyes. "But next time? I won't call them off."

Marcel glares at Aiden, who remains unbothered. He had to figure out a way to take down the wolves because he just knows that they are now working for Dahlia and the Sisters.

•

Diego, Thierry, and the other vampires and werewolves who followed the Mikaelsons and their witches are staying at the compound are congregated in the courtyard when Elijah enters the room.

Elijah shouts, "Brother! Niklaus!"

At the sound of Elijah's voice, Rebekah walks into the room to see what is going on.

"You do realize that literally everyone in here has supernatural hearing, right?" She asked.

"Where is our brother?" He asked.

Rebekah sarcastically said, "I'll check his calendar... Wait, no. Not his therapist, not Caroline, only his sister, so..." She shrugged and sighed.

Elijah annoyed at her replied, he rolled his eyes and said, "Rebekah, this city is under siege by an army of beasts following our deranged aunt and the Sister's every command. Now, considering it is our enemy who just declared war on our kind, now's not the best time for your particular brand of sass, sister."

Rebekah unamused by her older brother. "Klaus left a while ago. If you want to find him, I can't help you. If only there was a magical device that people used to call people? I don't know, I'm out of ideas. Good luck." She turns and walks away.

Elijah sighed and walked towards the kitchen where he sees Hermione working hard on a new potion to take out the wolves that were marching on their city like they owned it.

He stood next to his lover and watched as she took notes and poured in a little potion that was a snot green color, the smoke in her cauldron turned bright pink. She smiled and looked to her loyal Mikaelson. "Found anything, love?" He asked.

Hermione sighed. "I have," She replied. "I've tested a few things and I might've have created something to make sure that the wolves can shack off the spell that Dahlia has done to them."

Elijah smirked and kissed her temple while he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You my love are _the_ brightest witch I know," He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Not according to Rita Skeeter," She muttered. "Apparently I'm a cheater and a gold digger."

"She's just a jealous hag." Elijah said. He took her chin and made her look at him. "I love you, Hermione Granger, you need to know that those words those people says are not true. You are so much more then what they say." He caressed her cheek and said, "My Hermione." Elijah gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Hermione tried to mush him away to get back to work but she gave in when he gripped her rear end and pulled her close to his semi-cold body. She moaned and rubbed his back and ran her nails down the neck of his neck.

It has been awhile since they have had an intimate moment, things have been crazy since Freya has been kidnapped and Dahlia has come back into the picture. The mansion was a good escape route but not for too long because they were either needed or had someone coming to them. It was a quick mood killer in their eyes.

But they hoped that once this blows over they can get away from all this mess.

Or so they hoped. Old demons will be back in Elijah's life.

†

The All Hallows Eve party is still raging on in the streets as Caroline and Klaus exits Vincent's office. She calls Davina, who answers it. "Finally, you pick up your phone! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days! Way to leave a girl hanging." Caroline said.

Davina is standing on the porch of a cabin out near the Bayou. "I know, I should have called you back. I didn't want you to worry. I just...things are complicated." She watches while Kol and Luke trains with potions, their own version for the wolves.

"Yeah, well, word on the streets- and, by streets, I mean Josh- is that you've gone totally MIA. Seriously, are you okay? Where are you?" Caroline asked.

Davina said, "I'm fine. I'll be back soon, I promise. And... thanks for calling. It's good to hear your voice." She hangs up on Caroline and returns to the cabin.

"Davina? Davina?" She sighs and checks her phone to see that the call has disconnected. Behind her, Klaus is standing and smirking.

Klaus said, "Well, that was rather rude!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. "What do we do? If we can't find Davina and the werewolves take over, what do we do?" She asked.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's arms and rubs them along with giving them a good squeeze. "We will figure out a way, love. I also have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with, and at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch."

Caroline pulled away from her boyfriend and scoffed. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

Klaus continued, "And for good reason. A certain little brother of mine a Parker twin are creating their own potion to take down Dahlia and the Sisters."

Caroline stopped and looked to the hybrid. "Wait, what?"

"Oh yes it's quite a messy situation when you have ears and eyes everywhere." Klaus smirked

Caroline shrugged. "Well, you heard her, clearly. She didn't say where she was!" She started to walk away but only slow down when Klaus walked next to her and took her hand.

"Oh, on the contrary, love. You just had to know how to listen. For instance, I heard cicadas, and I heard tans, but the real giveaway was the church bells. Did you know Davina's family owns a little cabin in Terrebonne Parish? It's been abandoned for years! But, a brief glimpse at a map showed it's just a mile from the loveliest little chapel."

Caroline sighed and looked to Klaus. "So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, the way I see it, if Davina wants to use Kol and Luke to take out the wolves and Dahlia, we just have two options. One, you reason with her. Two? Well, I don't think you'd like two very much." He concluded.

Caroline considers this for a moment, she didn't want Klaus to kill Kol's girlfriend, but they wanted to reason with her and this was it. "Fine. Let's go"

The two begin to walk down the street and head off to Davina's cabin.

•

Kol is saying goodbye to Luke as he drove back to the Abattoir where Hermione, Liv and Luna waited for him. Kol is outside, sitting with his eyes closed, as though he is meditating. He is clearly still healing from his battle against the werewolves that happened before they ever got there. After a moment, Davina comes out to join him.

Davina said, "You don't look so good. Those bites—"

Kol sighed. "Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to."

Davina smirked and asked, "And what is that? A Viking bumper sticker?"

Kol looked to her lovely witch and shook his head. "Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here? Like cowards?" He asked.

Davina sighed. "I know you want to go home, so do I," She leaned down to his level and cupped his beard face. "But we have to lay low for a bit longer. Those Sisters want me, and they had their wolves hurt you, basically blindsided you. I just want us to be safe and if that means leaving certain behind then I would do it."

Kol took her wrists and kissed her palms. "You're afraid." He said.

Davina shook her head and stood tall. "I'm not afraid."

Kol stood up and stood toe to toe with Davina. "Well, you should be." He said, rubbing sweat of his face, the venom was getting to him. Kol turns to go back to his training.

Davina calls after him. "Okay. Fine. You're so tough? Teach me."

Kol turned back to her and asked, "Teach you what?"

Davina stomped her foot and said, "How to be strong."

Kol smirked, visibly impressed by her nerve. "Fine, love, but I won't go easy on you." Davina hummed and went to change into her work out clothes. Kol just hoped that he wouldn't hurt his little witch.

†

Dahlia and Sister Araine are in the greenhouse of the Lycée, where they are holding their hands over a map to do a locator spell. They were chanting the spell, while Freya was in the background making sure that they don't find Davina.

"Où tu fuis, a pouvoir la trouver. Yonn souri nan zeb—" Dahlia takes a rose and plucks several petals from it before dropping them in a glass bowl of water.

They stopped when they noticed that nothing was happening, Dahlia furrowed her brow and handed the dagger to Sister Araine to make the spell work more.

Sister Araine pricks her pinky with the end of a dagger and drips her blood into the bowl with the rose petals.

They chant, "Ma te ak san sou ki à lumière la fille—"

Suddenly, the bowl shatters in her hands, startling them. The bloody water and rose petals spill all over the map.

Dahlia sighed in frustration. "She's somehow blocked our locator spell." She said.

"We will find here, Dahlia." Sister Araine assured her. "And we will make sure that she knows who are the people to trust and leave behind."

"Why do you want her?" Freya asked. "I mean it's not like she gave give you anymore power then you already have."

Sister Araine looked to the older Mikaelson female with a blank stare. "We want her so that we can take the city back from your family, we want what was ours. Witches and werewolves roam freely and not be killed by any Mikaelson for no reason."

Freya stood tall and got in the bleach blonde's face. "Go to hell you hag." She tightened her jaw and tried to use her magic, but Dahlia had chains around her hands that stopped her from using her magic. She looked to Dahlia and shook her head. "So, you want the same? Take down my family, a family that I want to build a life with?"

Dahlia eyed her niece. "No, what I want is the first born Mikaelson to reign with me when I do take down your family."

"What are you talking about?" Freya asked. "None of their significant others can have children."

Dahlia ignored her niece and said, "We shall see about that."

Freya didn't understand what her aunt was talking about until it hit her. One of them was pregnant but she didn't know who, if she could find a way to get to either Luna, Davina or Hermione and tell them what's going on than she would, but Dahlia has other plans.

•

The vampires, including Gia, Marcel, and Josh, are all meeting to discuss what to do with the werewolves' ultimatum.

Gia said, "We don't wanna run."

Marcel sighed. "I know, and I respect that. But, believe me, there's a big difference between wanting to fight and knowing how to win."

"So, show us!" She exclaimed. "You've kicked their ass before, I'm guessing you didn't do it alone."

Josh, looking apprehensive, raises his hand as if to ask permission to speak. "Umm, yeah, not that I don't dig the whole Karate Kid vibe that we got going on here, but- how are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves from an army of super-wolves in, like, one day?"

Marcel has no answer. Suddenly, someone vamp-speeds through the room and snaps the necks of two of the male vampires. When the rest of them realize it's Finn, Marcel rolls his eyes and sighs before looking over at a very nervous Josh.

"Lesson one- always be on your guard."

Marcel and Gia stare at Finn. He smirked, took off his jacket and rolled his Henley long sleeve shit up, ready to fight and show these baby vampires a thing or two.

†

Sister Araine is conferring with Oliver, Aiden, and several other werewolf leaders in front of the lycée.

She had her back to the wolves working on a new spell that Dahlia left her in charge of. Araine blew out a candle and looked to the wolves. "Well, I trust our message was well received."

Oliver nodded. "Loud and clear. Those vampires should be gone by tomorrow."

"In my experience, one can never be too careful with these creatures, though. We'll greet them with superior numbers." She turns to another werewolf to give him an order. "Would you bring me the recruits, now, Sam?"

Sam leaves to do as he's told, and Sister Araine returns to Oliver and Aiden.

"Oliver, Aiden- I have a task for you." She commanded.

A group of young children in their early teens are led out to join the leaders. Aiden's eyes widen in shock and confusion when he sees a young, dark-haired boy in the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Aiden asked.

"Tonight, is Luna Sanguinis- a blood moon. Now, one thousand years ago, your people marked this celestial event with a rite of passage. Electing not to shrink from their nature, but to embrace it with pride by slaying a human being and activating their curse." She said.

Aiden gasps quietly in horror when he realizes what this witch is trying to do.

She continued, "Tonight, as unturned wolves, you will kill with the singular purpose of unleashing that warrior that lives within you."

Aiden looked disgusted to Sister Araine and said, "They're just a bunch of kids!"

She cupped his cheeks and said in a sweet high fake voice, "Aiden, we can no longer afford to hide our children from the horrors of war." He puts his arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulders. Oliver and Aiden look horrified. "From now on, you're either with us, or you're against us."

Sister Araine turned to address the young untriggered wolves. "Come with me!"

She leads the children away, and Oliver and Aiden stare at them in shock as they leave.

†

Kol is carving a symbol into another wooden staff he has made from a tree branch when Davina comes outside to join him.

Davina asked, "What's that?"

"The crest of our clan. A reminder that we always carry the honor of our ancestors before we go to battle." He said.

He flings the knife into the wooden swing on which he's sitting before standing and throwing the staff at Davina, who just barely catches it.

Davina exclaimed, "I wasn't ready!"

Kol said, "First lesson- always be on your guard."

Davina takes note of the weight of the staff in her hands for a moment. "It's heavy." She pointed out.

Kol impatiently sighed at his girlfriend. "I was half your age the first time my father gave me the staff. I would have torn every muscle rather than let him see me strain. And, had I" He attacks her, and she barely blocks his blow. "He would have corrected me."

Davina panted and lustfully looked into Kol's eyes. "No offense, but your dad sounds like a jerkwad."

Kol smirked. "Mothers love their children. Fathers make them strong."

He attacks her again, and though she struggles, she manages to continue blocking him.

"My mother tried to sacrifice me, and my dad took off when I was born, so..." She starts to fight back, but Kol easily dodges her strikes.

"You're anticipating." He pointed out. "Do not let me see your move before you make it."

He strikes at her staff, knocking her off-balance and causing her to twist her ankle as she falls. She whimpered in pain.

"Get up." He said.

Davina groaned. "I can't. I hurt my ankle."

Kol got down next to her and said, "The ability to end your pain is a warrior's true weapon. Master that, and nothing holds power over you." Davina glares at him. "Now, on your feet." Davina winces. "I said, On. Your. Feet." He commanded her.

Davina continues to glare at him but does grab her staff to use it to help her pull herself up on her feet. She leans against the staff for support. Kol looks mildly impressed.

Kol smirked. "Good. Perhaps you've actually learned something today."

•

Caroline sits alone at a table with a cocktail, staring off into space, when Klaus walks in and finds her.

Klaus said, '"Wait in the car," you said. "I'll be right back," you said!"

Caroline ignores him and takes a big gulp of her drink.

Klaus sighs impatiently. "Did I not sufficiently explain to you the urgency of this endeavor?" He asked.

"You're the one who hijacked my afternoon to drive me along to this revenge fantasy of yours! Excuse me if I need a drink to take off the edge before the killing begins."

"So, that's your plan, is it? Ply me with alcohol and prattle on until I'm convinced to leave those witches alone to plot my death?"

Caroline looked to her hybrid boyfriend. "No. My plan is to listen. Come on, Klaus. You could have eavesdropped on that phone call and vanished before I even knew you were there. So, let's just get to the part you really want me to play."

Klaus stares at her blankly, and Caroline sighs before she continues. "Girlfriend, frenemy, and drinking buddy. Call it whatever you want, I know why I'm here. To give you the one thing you've never had- someone to hear your side.

Klaus gapes at her, shocked that she would offer such a thing. He then quietly sits down across from Caroline at the table.

"So. You want to kill your aunt? Fine! Let's talk." She smiles at him, and Klaus smiles back before grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

•

In Marcel's living room, Finn is helping to teach Gia how to fight like a vampire. She goes to punch his chest, but he blocks it.

"As a devout feminist, I refuse to say that you hit like a girl." He said. He lets go of her, and she spins around in frustration. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He asked.

Gia pouts. "Tell me again why I don't get to be outside with everybody else. You know, with the nice teacher?"

Finn begins to roll up his sleeves and take off his shirt to better move around. "You are my responsibility."

Gia smiles. "...Says the feminist."

Finn chuckles. "Fighting is rhythm. There is a music, there is a meter, there is a pattern. Let that rhythm beat within you." He stands defensively and nods at her. "Again." He demanded.

Gia puts up her fists and starts to fight him, but he easily blocks her blows. The two spin and continue practicing.

"Legato." They fight. "Ostinato." They fight. "Crescendo."

Gia manages to hit him, but he blocks the majority of it.

"And then, once you've established your cadence—"

Gia spins out of his grip, kicks him, and presses him against the wall while he's distracted. She smiles. "-You change the key."

Finn panting. "Very nice." He grabs her arm and presses her hand against his chest. "Now- the head, or the heart?" Gia hesitates. "None of these matters if you cannot make the kill."

Gia asked, "What if I can't do it?"

She lets go of him, but he grabs her arm and puts it back where it was. "You will. To survive. Now- the head, or the heart?" He asked.

Gia looks terrified, but she shoves her hand into Finn's chest and grabs his heart. Finn winces in pain but looks at her proudly. Suddenly, Luna enters the apartment and is horrified at what she sees.

"Finn?" She asked.

Gia and Finn both look startled and mildly embarrassed. Gia takes her hand out of his chest and lets go of him. Luna looks slightly jealous, but she plays it cool and approaches them while Finn heals.

"We need to talk." She said.

Aiden follows Luna into the loft. Gia looks as though she's about to lunge for him, but Finn holds her back.

"We're not here for a fight. Just hear him out." Luna implored.

Finn looked unimpressed. "Speak. I suggest you be succinct."

Aiden sighs. "Please. I need your help." He begged.

Elijah, Luna, Gia, and Aiden have been joined by Oliver, Josh, and Marcel. The werewolves explain their dilemma.

Aiden said, "The witch wants soldiers. So now, it's either join up, or pay the price."

Finn said, "I've known my aunt to be merciless, but I'll admit, this exceeds even my expectations."

Luna said, "They're just kids. Marcel, you know the Quarter like the back of your hand. If anyone can get them out of here, it's you."

Marcel said, "Oh? And take 'em where?"

"There's still wolves deep in the Bayou. Ones that didn't take a ring. They can look after them." Oliver said.

Marcel nodded. "The ones that never sold out, you mean."

Oliver furrowed his brows at the vampire. "You wanna look at it like that, that's fine. We did what we had to do."

Marcel sighed. "Your wolves have been fighting us for decades. Why trust us now?"

Aiden hesitates. "One of the recruits is my little brother." Josh looks shocked. "There's no way I'm sending him to war."

Marcel looks over at Finn, who sighs. "Tell us what you need." He said.

†

Davina is inside, sitting in a chair, as she gingerly removes her boot to find that her ankle is swollen and bruising. She whimpers in pain as she gently touches the top of her foot.

Kol walked into the cabin and hollered, "Davina, love? Are you alright? Where are ya?"

Davina called back, "In the kitchen."

Kol marched into the kitchen and watched how bruised her ankle was. Kol was taking a lot at Davina's injured ankle. He rolls up her jeans to get a better look. "Oh love, see I told you so."

Davina shook her head and brushed her tears. "Please help." He kissed her forehead and said that he would be right back.

•

Klaus is getting drunk on scotch and telling Caroline what she wants to know.

Klaus said, "Dahlia's intentions are far less savage than my enemy's. She'd prefer to kill our family in some bizarre coven of extremely dysfunctional witches."

Caroline asked, "So, what, are you just gonna kill her?"

Klaus smirked. "If only I could. But, therein lies my predicament- if I kill her, she'll just jump into a body. If I somehow manage to thwart that nasty little inconvenience, she'll rejoin the bloody witch ancestors and haunt me from beyond. But my goal isn't on her and those sister's, no, it's on finding my baby brother and bringing him and his little witch home."

Caroline asked, "And, how are you going to do that unarmed?"

Klaus smiles and reaches inside his inner jacket pocket. "I've taken precautions." He pulls out Papa Tunde's blade and shows it to her."

"What the hell is that? Some Mystical-Knife-of-Ludicrous-Torment?" Caroline sarcastically commented.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "This is Papa Tunde's blade, he was a man I killed."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh Klaus." She muttered.

"You know, my parents dedicated their lives to making me feel weak and afraid. I've killed them once already. Now I can kill the sorry witch that she calls my aunt and get my sister back."

He stands to his feet as though he's about to leave, but Caroline stops him by grabbing his arm. "Klaus, wait. I get it. The hurt your parents have inflicted on you for a thousand years. I understand what you're fighting against. The real question is what are you fighting for?"

Klaus looks at her, confused and surprised by this response once again.

Caroline stood tall and gripped his hand, she said matter-of-factly. "Ask me to dance."

Klaus skeptically looked at her. "You want to dance?"

"No. I... never want to dance. I'm actually really bad at it. But, I'm trying to make a point- there's more to life than the pain they made you feel. A cold beer, a slow song, a girlfriend... There are good things, Klaus." She takes his hand. "And you need to see that, too."

Klaus looks as though he's about to cry. Caroline puts her free hand on his shoulder, and he puts his own hand on her waist as the two begin to dance. They stare at each other, their faces close.

Caroline muttered, "There's no real peace in revenge."

Klaus' face slowly creeps closer to Caroline's, as though he's going to kiss her, but he simply moves his face so its resting against hers. Caroline looks overwhelmed as he puts his face close to hers again before he spins her quickly. Caroline smiles for a brief moment, but when she turns back toward him, Klaus has vanished. She looks sad and disappointed.

"Oh Klaus." She muttered, she gathered her things and speed out of the bar-trying to track down her boyfriend.

•

Kol examines her ankle closely, he sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, I've heard about this! I've never actually seen it firsthand. It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally!" Davina giggles. "And I thought I'd have that honor!"

Davina smiled and hummed at her boyfriend.

Kol uses his fingers to scoop up an herbal poultice that he's made in a bowl and spreads it over Davina's injured foot.

Davina wrinkles her nose. "Ugh, it smells like—"

Kol finished her sentence, "-The wrong end of something quite dead? Yeah. It's just a little something I picked up from a shaman bloke in Uganda. You could thank Snape for that." He finishes treating her ankle. "There you go!"

Davina sighs in relief and tries to stand up. "Wow, the pain is just—" She stumbles on her numb foot, but Kol catches her before she can hit the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He sits her down on the bench next to him. "It's magic, alright? It's not a miracle."

He sets her ankle on the chair, so it can rest before nodding toward the vials, herbs, and parchments with magical writing sitting on the table.

Kol said, "That's quite the spell you've got going here!" Davina chuckled and held his hand, interlocking their fingers. "I mean, not to pry, but I figured you had your secrets after our last date ended in a werewolf bar brawl."

Davina smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Hermione and Luna have been teaching me a few things, here and there." She shrugged.

Kol nodded. "Aw, it's alright. I've never really liked dull girls, anyway. That said, what exactly is going on here?"

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

Kol jokingly said, "Are you slicked? Those sad eyes might fool some people, but not me. I know what you're after."

Davina looks at him in confusion and fear, but he's only teasing her.

Kol muttered, "You've got a lecherous heart, Davina Claire!" Davina bursts out laughing. "I won't be used, not for my body, nor my medicinal herbs!"

Davina giggled, he liked it when she giggled. Made his black heart beat like a normal human.

Kol looked dead in her eyes and said, "We can hold hands, that's it!" He looks at her for a moment. "Whatever it is you're up to, well, you can tell me when you're good and ready."

He brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear, and Davina stares at him, smiling.

†

Marcel, Elijah, Finn, Luna, Josh, Gia, Aiden, and Oliver are organizing their plan for the evening. Josh stares at Aiden awkwardly as he talks.

Aiden said, "Alright, the kids are being held in the City of the Dead until we bring them through the Quarter to St. Anne's Church. Now, meanwhile, one of those Sisters are holding a meeting with a few humans in-the-know. The ones who have been...reluctant to fall in line with his new leadership."

Finn stunned by this revelation. She's going to use the children to kill any opposition."

Aiden nodded. "Activate their curse, send a message to anyone who's thinking about going against him. It's two birds, one... bloodbath."

"Okay, so, we'll hit them while the kids are on the move." Marcel said.

Finn looked to the brunette wolf and said, "Aiden, make certain you and Oliver escort the children. We'll handle the rest."

Oliver stopped and looked to the two vampires. "Wait, wait, wait, wait—Dahlia and the Sisters have been already giving me the stink-eye. If these kids go missing on my watch, I'm as good as dead."

Finn looked to the blonde vampire and said, "You wanted to help your people and make amends for the past. This is your chance."

•

Kol has just put a sleeping Davina in her bed. When he hears something going a miss in the cabin, as he's sure she's asleep, he closes her bedroom door and starts to sneak through the cabin to see who or what was in the safe space.

He passes an ajar door and sees that dozens of candles are lit inside. He slowly opens the door and peers inside, and when he determines it to be empty, he walks inside and starts to look around.

He stops when he sees a figure looking over her spell books and Hermione's personal journals. Kol took the stranger's arm and twisted it behind their back.

"What have we here? A liar thief?"

The stranger groans. "I'm just looking about!" They exclaimed.

Kol shouts. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here!?"

"I'm a witch. I know who you are, I know who she is, and I know the magic that runs through the both of you is useful for a more powerful witch. I can help you leave. You'll be free to do whatever you want, provided you promise not to harm me."

Kol furrowed his brows and tightened his grip. "Not good enough, who are you? Don't make me tear your heart out if you know what's good for you."

The stranger didn't say a word, was just silent.

Kol shrugged. "Fine by me, suit yourself if you wanna die tonight."

The stranger was knocked out, but not by Kol. The younger Original looked up to find Davina looking at them. She sighed and nodded to the couch. "Put him there, by all means."

Kol smirked and dragged the stranger to the couch, waiting for him to wake up.

†

Oliver has just arrived in a parking garage where Elijah is waiting for him.

Elijah asked, "Where are they?"

Oliver replied, "They should be right behind me. Any minute now."

•

Finn, Luna and Gia lead the children through the tunnels, Luna puts a finger to her lips to remind them to stay quiet. Josh leads with a flashlight, and when they come up upon a metal gate, he breaks it down. They arrive and meets up with Josh.

Josh asked, "Hey, where's Marcel?"

Gia sighed. "Uh, he's getting the getaway car."

Finn said, "Hey! Big-mouth! Shut it! There are werewolves everywhere."

•

In the parking garage, Elijah and Oliver are waiting when they hear a noise.

Oliver whispered, "Here we go. About time."

Suddenly, they're surrounded by a large group of werewolves.

"Don't bother trying to run. We've got you surrounded." One werewolf said.

Oliver laughed, "What, you don't think that we would be dumb enough to bring 'em here, do you?"

Elijah said, "Yes, I so do apologize for any inconvenience. The little ones you seek are elsewhere." He smiled. "Which, I suppose, leaves you here with me."

The male werewolf growled. "You're the ones that don't seem to understand! We're not looking for the kids. The witch wants you."

Elijah, anticipating a fight, starts to take off his jacket as he steps toward the werewolf. Elijah said, "Listen to me very carefully- I told a good friend that I'd do my very best to spare the lives of her people. You leave right now? I will honor that." He smiles patronizingly. "Stay, and the situation becomes irrefutably awkward."

The werewolf's lip twitches as he braces himself for a fight. The rest of the wolves do the same. Elijah turns to Oliver, rolling his eyes when he realizes the other wolves intend to fight.

Elijah sighed. "Very well." He turns to Oliver. "You should probably leave." Elijah throws his jacket and his tie aside.

Oliver sighed. "Either I'm in, or I'm out, right?"

Elijah nods in understanding, and he and Oliver stand back to back in preparation for the oncoming violence.

•

Josh has just led the werewolf children to Marcel, who is waiting with the ambulance they're using as a getaway vehicle. Marcel quickly hops out of the front seat and gestures toward the children to get in the back.

Finn shouted, "Let's go! Move!"

The children pile into the back of the ambulance, as Marcel helps them up. Nick, Aiden's little brother, is about to get in when Aiden arrives.

"Nick!" Aiden exclaimed.

Nick smiled. "Aiden! You made it!" The two hugged.

Aiden pulled away from his little brother and smiled, hugely. "Of course, I did! I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" He pats Nick on the head and gestures for the ambulance. "Go."

Finn, Marcel and Luna close up the ambulance. Aiden and Josh give each other a look before Aiden walks over to Marcel.

Aiden muttered, "Thank you." He looks at Luna and Finn. "Both of you."

Finn smiled. "We're both fighting for the same thing, you know. Just trying to save the ones that we love." He looked to Luna who was looking over some of the children and seeing some of them were spell free, she was even giving some of them potions to break any other spell Dahlia and the Sisters casted upon them-which there wasn't; luckily.

Aiden smiles at him. Marcel claps Aiden kindly on the shoulder before going to get in the driver's seat of the ambulance as Finn joins him. Aiden takes one last look at Nick through the back window before they leave.

•

Oliver and Elijah have just finished taking out all of the werewolves. They're both covered in blood, and Oliver has ripped one of the werewolves' arms off.

Oliver panted. "Well, I guess this is all they got."

Elijah looked around. "So, it would seem." He said.

Suddenly, Elijah screams out in pain as his muscles seize up. Oliver looks around in alarm and sees that Sister Araine has arrived and is casting a pain infliction spell on Elijah.

"Actually, I am just getting started." She said.

She balls his hand into a fist and Elijah falls to his knees in agony. When Oliver lunges for her, Sister Araine uses telekinesis to throw him backwards against a car. He falls to the floor, unconscious. Elijah takes advantage of Araine's distraction and vamp-speeds toward her and grabs her in a choke-hold against a car.

Elijah growled, "Perhaps your next body will last longer than this one, little girl."

Elijah is about to snap her neck when suddenly, a regular wooden stake impales him from behind. Elijah gasps and moans in pain. Behind him, Dahlia is standing, having telekinetically staked him. She holds out her hand and twists it, which twists the stake until Elijah falls neutralized to the ground. Oliver has just awoken and is watching in horror.

†

Kol is leaning over the stranger's sleeping form, when suddenly they wake up and sees him leaning overhead. Kol quickly grabs Davina's phone from on top of the bed to cover for himself.

Kol looked to his girlfriend and said, "Your phone is chock full of texts. Why is Caroline texting you?"

Davina looks at her phone and sees multiple texts from Caroline. They read: _"I really need you to answer me!" "HE KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!"_

Davina scared. "Come with me. Now." She demanded, she takes Kol's hand and leads him out of the room.

Outside, Klaus has just arrived at the cabin. He walks up onto the porch and looks through the windows. Because Davina and Kol are doing a spell inside, he can't see anything.

Davina chanting, "_Keschede sede ni canun. Keschede senu ni...__"_

Kol chanting, "_Excede canun infernum da ba nunc canun. Senon canu ni...__"_

Klaus walks across the porch and looks into another window. When Klaus goes to look around in the yard, he sees a staff with the crest of his family's clan carved on it and grabs it before angrily throwing it through the window like a javelin. When Davina and Kol duck, Davina's head hits the edge of a trunk and she's knocked unconscious.

Klaus shouted, "Enough games, Davina! Send out my brother! NOW!"

Kol is checking on Davina when the stranger grabs him in a choke-hold. "Release me! Or I will kill you right now!"

Kol chuckled and elbowed the stranger in the gut. "Like hell you have a chance in killing me."

The stranger dropped Kol onto the floor, glaring at the vampire. "Let's see about that."

Klaus screamed from outside, "DAVINA! Is this not why you brought him for? I'm not afraid!"

Kol grabs the stranger and tosses him through the door, making him land on the forest floor with groan. Kol marches outside of with his vampiric features showing, ready to kill this stranger but was blindsided by his half-brother.

Klaus lunges for Kol, and the two begin fighting. Though they both manage most of each other's' blows, Kol clearly has the upper hand. He eventually kicks Klaus down onto the ground, and then kicks him again so that he's lying flat on his back.

He grabs Klaus in a choke-hold and is about to stake him when Klaus kicks him backward, allowing him to rise to his feet. He stomps on Kol's hand before he can grab the stranger, who is laying on the ground between them, and the two begin to fight again.

Kol once again knocks Klaus flat on the ground and holds him in a choke-hold as he tries to grab a make shift wooden stake from him, while Klaus desperately tries to keep the stake from piercing his skin.

Eventually, Kol manages to stab him in the shoulder. Klaus screams in pain and grabs Papa Tunde's blade from his jacket before stabbing Kol in the chest with it. Kol screams out in pain and falls to the ground as the knife begins to embed itself in Kol's chest. Klaus pulls the stake out of his shoulder and rises to his feet.

•

Klaus, still with the stake in hand, stares at Kol's body lying still on the ground, completely incapacitated by the pain inflicted by the cursed blade. Suddenly, Caroline appears out of nowhere and runs toward him as fast as she can, panting and trying to catch her breath.

Caroline frantically asked, "Where is she? If something happened to her, Klaus, I swear to God—"

Klaus held his hand up to his girlfriend and replied, "Davina's fine. She'll wake with a spectacular headache, but given her intentions for me, she should count herself lucky."

Caroline sighs in relief, and Klaus smiled.

Klaus jokingly said, "'Course, if you drop dead of a short of breaths, I may have to kill her on general principle."

Caroline still breathless. "You're the one that ditched me at the bar!" She exclaimed. "I had to hitch-hike and then run on the backroads of the Bayou!"

Klaus amused by Caroline's ranting. "Well, your perseverance is duly noted."

Caroline annoyed, she rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "Oh, shut up! I'm so mad at you, I can hardly speak. But, I am here, and it is to tell you- not to bargain with you, and not to shame you, but to tell you- under no circumstances will you hurt that girl, do you understand me?"

Klaus opens his mouth to say something snarky, but when he sees just how frustrated Caroline is, he reconsiders his position.

Klaus muttered, "You have my word."

Caroline, relieved, rushes to Klaus and gives him a hug. Klaus looks surprised. When they break apart, Caroline sees Mikael laying on the floor.

Caroline asked, "Is that Kol? Is he...?"

Klaus replied, "He's still alive... in complete and utter agony. I decided to take your advice and keep him that way." Caroline looks surprised and slightly horrified.

†

After their mission, Finn, Luna, Josh, Marcel, and Gia have returned to Marcel's apartment, where he pours the girls drinks. Hayley accepts one and smiles.

"Well, we did it! I never thought I'd see the day when "we" meant us." Josh said.

Marcel, "Well, you're a vampire now. First rule is never say never, 'cause never ain't that long. And, what we did today was the right thing. But, you know it's gonna make things worse between your people and mine."

Josh notices Gia staring out the window and calls out to her. "There's a life lesson for you, baby vamp. It always gets worse before it gets better." He said.

Finn grabs a second drink and walks over to sit next to Gia on the window seat. He hands Gia a drink, but Gia still looks worried.

Gia said, "We left Elijah out there."

Finn sighed, "Look, I worry about a lot of things where Elijah's concerned. But, trust me- he can take care of himself."

Finn smiled at Gia, who smiles weakly back.

Luna knew that she could trust Finn, he would never hurt her. But she would have to keep an eye on this baby vampire just in case.

†

Elijah awakens to find that he is in one of the crypts. He's suspended by his wrists, which are bound by chains. He looks around the room, taking note of the dozens of lit candles surrounding him, before he sees Dahlia sitting nearby. She smiles at him.

Elijah growled at her. "What do you want?"

Dahlia stands to her feet and walks over to him, so she can look him in the eye. "I only want to start over again, Elijah." She holds his chin in her hand and looks at him sadly. "But in order for that to happen, you must be purified. You must face your sins."

She turns and walks away, leaving him bound in the crypt.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, duuun. But, wow this was one crazy ride, so I hope y'all enjoyed it. Be prepared for the most epic last few chapters!

_Radioactive-Imagine Dragons_


	30. Familiar Taste of Poison (Red Door)

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, so this is kinda Elijah based, and I know that this is Finn and Luna based but Elijah and Hermione are getting their time in the spotlight. So, if you like Elijah or not then enjoy! Also, I am so sorry the last update wasn't my best work. I should've found a better episode but that's the material i had worked off of, so again sorry. But I hope y'all enjoy this update!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 Familiar Taste of Poison (Red Door)**

_A girl with long, wavy brown hair who is wearing a long, white dress frantically runs for safety toward a red door at the end of a hall. Elijah, shirtless and covered in blood from head to toe, slowly stalks her as she whimpers in fear and desperately tries to open the door. _

_When the girl turns around, it is revealed that the girl is Hermione, who looks back at Elijah in sheer terror and continues pounding on the door to no avail. Elijah finally grabs her by the arm and turns her toward him, but it's no longer Hermione, it's Tatia, the original doppelgänger. He grabs her by the hair and turns her neck toward him before vamping-out and feeding on her as she cries in protest. _

•

Elijah awakens from his dream to find that he is still chained by his wrists in a crypt and is confused as to what has just happened to him. He musters up all of his strength and yanks on his chains as hard as he can to free himself, but they won't break. Dahlia with Sister Araine close behind her calmly walks in, drinking a cup of tea.

"Have you forgotten where you are? Save your strength. My chains don't break so easily." Dahlia said.

She points above his head, where a large poppet hangs from the rafters, magically fortified so that they cannot be broken.

Sister Araine asked, "Having sweet dreams?"

Elijah lunges for them, but the restraints won't allow him to get any closer. "Get out of my head." He demanded.

Dahlia smirked. She said, "I'm not in your head, dear. You were screaming."

Elijah glares at her, but they remain unbothered by his aggression.

Sister Araine nodded. "Go ahead, get your bearings. We have much to discuss."

They leave, and Elijah once again tries to break through the chains. He hated that forced vision of Tatia, he hasn't thought about her since he and his family left Mystic Falls. He had no feelings towards any of the doppelgängers, and that included Tatia. He had his Hermione not the carbon copies of the girl who he once loved.

Dahlia stand in front of Elijah with a neutral look. "Who were you dreaming about ripping apart when you woke earlier? Was it your new little plaything, Hermione? Or, was it someone else?" She asked.

Elijah aggressively lunges for her, but still can't get any closer. He hisses at her with a growl in his throat. "You know nothing." He sneered.

She waved him off. "Oh, stop fighting, Elijah! I brought you here to listen, and you're not going anywhere until I've said my piece."

Elijah furiously grunted at her. "So, speak." He demanded.

"I want you to rejoin our family, but as a witch. I want you to leave behind the grotesque savage vampirism has made of you. Take the body of a mortal, and we can all be happy again. Start over." She implored.

Elijah said, "You do know you're entirely demented, don't you?"

Dahlia chuckled. "Am I? I'm not the one who pulls the wings off of every beautiful butterfly that he finds."

Elijah continues to try to break through his chains, he wanted out of this ragged place. He wanted to get back to his family, back to his beloved.

"Like the woman who flits across the edge of your nightmare." She said.

Elijah angrily stares her down. "Let me go. Now!" He screams. Elijah's vampire face comes out, but Dahlia is unfazed.

"Hmm. How quickly you slip back into your more savage self." Dahlia pointed out.

Elijah is stunned into silence by this response, and he looks almost ashamed as his vampire face slips away.

Dahlia said, "The moral son I watch my sister raised is now, but a mask worn to hide ancient demons."

Elijah muttered, "You know nothing."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I know more about the secrets you carry than you do. Shall I list them? I can begin with the first little butterfly you destroyed." Elijah's face goes pale. "The sweet young widow from your village who caught your eye when you were still human."

Elijah shifts uncomfortably, which makes Esther smirk in satisfaction.

"Ah, you remember her. Of course. How could you forget the first girl to ever steal your heart? She of mystical blood, the doppelgänger, Tatia."

Elijah numbly, muttered. "I did nothing but love that woman until the day _she_ took her life."

Dahlia smiled. "I know that's what you believe... which is precisely why you are here." She picks up a candle from the table and holds it in front of Elijah's face. "I need to show you the monster you really are. When I do, you will beg for salvation, and happily I shall provide it."

Dahlia casts a spell on the candle, and Elijah is transported into a flashback.

_A celebration is underway in the Mikaelsons' village, where meat is being cooked over bonfires and villagers are dancing around together, wearing festive masks. Nearby, Elijah and Dahlia, in her original body, watch as Tatia, wearing a forest green dress and matching mask, dance around the fire. _

_Tatia lifts up her mask so she can smile at Elijah before Klaus grabs her by the arm and spins her around toward him. _

_Klaus kisses Tatia passionately, while Elijah watches sadly from the sidelines. Klaus and Tatia begin to dance, but Tatia stops when she sees that Elijah is no longer watching her. Meanwhile, Elijah walks over to a nearby pig pen, where he affectionately pets and feeds one of the pigs. After a moment, Tatia joins him. _

_Tatia __amused. "__Do not tell me you came to save Loki the pig from his fate?" She asked. _

_Elijah rises to his feet and turns to face her, his expression somber. "__No. I'm afraid Loki the pig's fate is to be food." _

_Tatia looks at him sympathetically, and Elijah smiles sadly. _

_Elijah__ said, "Just as you are fated to love another." _

_Tatia __paused. "__And you?" She asked. "Fated to watch from the shadows? The noble martyr?" _

_Elijah just stares at her in disappointment. _

"_Fate does not dictate my heart, Elijah." __She paces in front of him. "__I was fated to throw myself on a pyre after my husband died in battle, but I did not. I chose to live. And, I chose to give my heart once more. To someone strong, protective, fierce, and yet noble, and gentle." __She caresses his face with her hand, and Elijah takes it in his own. "__I choose you, Elijah." She whispered. _

_Elijah smiles and leans forward to kiss her, but she just giggles and pulls away shyly. _

_Tatia __smiled. "__And __you__ choose to have our first kiss where your mother slaughters the pigs?" __Elijah grinned. "__Not very romantic—" _

_Elijah gently grabs her head and pulls her close to him for a kiss, and they make out passionately for a few moments before he pulled away. "__Perhaps we should set Loki the pig free? It seems one's fate __can__ change, after all." _

_They continue to kiss. _

Dahlia blows out her candle, bringing Elijah out of his flashback. He stumbles as he tries to regain his bearings.

"But, that was just the beginning. A brief moment of happiness. That is how it always begins. A butterfly lands upon your finger, unaware that it will lead to her tragic end." Dahlia said.

Elijah said, "Her tragic end came when Ester drained her body of blood." Dahlia closes her eyes and sighs in frustration. "All for a spell to smother the wolf within Niklaus, if my memory serves."

"Actually, Elijah, your memory doesn't serve you at all. You just don't realize it yet." She caresses Elijah's face. "But, by the time we are done here, you will."

Elijah jerks his face away from her hand and glares at her angrily.

†

Caroline is checking on Davina, who is still unconscious falling and hitting her head, while Klaus watches from the doorway.

Caroline worried about Davina's health. "We should get her to a hospital." She implored.

Klaus standing in the doorway and looked to the unconscious young lady. He looked back to his brother that had the Papa Tuna blade in his chest. Kol was twitching at times, which lead to Klaus smirking.

"I say leave her here, let them suffer together," Klaus suggested. "In fact." The hybrid takes Kol's wrist and was about to bite him but felt a hand stop him.

Caroline speeds to her boyfriend and leads Klaus outside. "Klaus, come on." She gripped his arm and pushed him outside. Klaus continues to stare at Kol as Caroline pulls him onto the porch.

"You need to calm down!" She implored. "We are out here to help you brother and take him and Davina home, not start a war with your family, again. They are family, we are their family, leave them be. Take that blade out of his chest and talk to your brother while I take Davina to the ER."

Klaus looks into the cabin, where Kol is laying next to Davina. Klaus sighed. "Fine."

Caroline relieved. "Thank you." She whispered.

Klaus reluctantly hands her with the keys to the SUV. "Go get the car. Let's take her to hospital." He said.

Caroline smiles at him before she leaves. Klaus walks back into the cabin, looking as though he's come to a realization, and looked at a twitching Kol.

What they didn't know was that they didn't hear the pop of magic or the stranger vanishing to go back and give an update to the Ministry and what they discovered.

†

Kol let out a small grunt and twitched. Klaus takes the opportunity to looks around at Davina's notes on the spell she's creating. He finds a root pinned to a page and takes it down to look at it.

Klaus muttered, "You used Kandahar root as a binder. Now, where'd you find that?"

He grips the root and pockets it to take back to either the Parker twins or Luna for more advice, he knew little to nothing about witches' spells or their ingredients. He decided to take pity on his brother and pulled the blade out.

Kol gasped and looked around the now empty cabin, he found his half-brother and narrowed his eyes. he punched his brother and speared his through the torso. He started to curse his brother in Nordic, punching left and right.

Until Klaus had enough and pushed him away. "Enough!" He shouted. "Stop this or I'll bite you and lock you in your room with Davina, then we would see who lives brother."

Kol growled at his brother and used his magic on Klaus to blast him across the room. "Go to hell, Nik!" He exclaimed.

Klaus chuckled and brushed away the dust away. "Oh brother, you have that little witch wrapped around your finger."

Kol marched to his brother and tossed him into the woods which had Klaus landing on his back and groaning while Kol gripped the back of his neck and started into his eyes.

"You will not talk about Davina like that anymore, you will take what you deserve." He demanded, he snapped Klaus' neck and speed back to the Abattoir where he had hoped to see his love safe and sound.

•

Davina is still unconscious, she laid in the front set, if a car passed them it looked like she was sleeping on a road trip.

Caroline glanced over to the witch, she sighed sadly. She felt bad for the young lady, she wanted to keep her safe and she was going to do that. The blond vampire didn't want to see neither Kol or Davina suffer by anyone's hand, she was going to keep her family safe no matter what.

Davina awakens and looks around in confusion before wincing and touching the injured part of her head. She looked to Caroline and asked weakly, "What happened?"

"Oh, thank God, you're ok." She said. "Had me scared there for a moment, I'm taking you to the ER to get you checked over."

Davina sits up, she groans again as she rubs the back of her skull. "My head..."

She suddenly remembers what happened before she was knocked out and starts to panic and turns to Caroline frantically. "...Klaus?"

Caroline sighed sadly. "Yeah, my boyfriend is being an idiot at the moment. He's sleeping on the couch tonight." She said.

Davina asked, "Where'd he go?" She looked in the backset, afraid that he might be back there ready to snap her neck.

"Left him back at the cabin, he put a magical blade in Kol's chest and wanted to have a chat with him I guess."

Davina considers this information for a moment as she looked out to the country side. "Is Kol gonna be ok?" She asked.

Caroline shrugged. "Honestly, I dunno." She said. "I guess it depends on what he or Klaus do to each other. Those Mikaelsons have tempers for days. Always saw it first hand, not a pretty sight."

Davina nodded. "I could imagine." She looked to the blond and said, "Maybe we should turn back and see how much damage they have done to each other."

Caroline shook her head. "No. I promised myself that I would protect you or anyone else and that's what I plan to do. I'm taking to the hospital to see how much damage your head has done."

Davina sighed and shook her head. "Well, can you at least take me back to the Abattoir. Maybe they are back home."

The blond vampire looked to the witch and glanced back to the road. "Listen, I know you care for Kol-"

"And you care for Klaus." Davina said. "Please, don't go to the ER, take me home. Take us home." She implored.

Caroline pulled over to the side of the road and rubbed her tired eyes. "Davina please,"

"Caroline please," She mimicked.

She shook her head and sighed. "If I do this, you promise to make sure Kol keeps his distance away from Klaus." Davina nodded, eagerly. "Fine. I'll take you home." She agreed. She pulled into the country road and drove back to their home, where hopefully the Mikaelsons were still intact.

†

Hermione arrives at the apartment to visit Marcel, who she finds pouring himself a drink at his bar.

"So, those werewolf kids you helped get out of the Quarter made it to the safe house up north." She said. She smiles at him gratefully, and he seems pleased by this news.

Marcel smirked. "Great! My good deed for the decade." He hands her a drink, but she politely declines it by holding up her hand.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm good. Maybe the vampires, some witches and free wolves can work together after all."

Marcel smiled. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend!" He said. He casually sips his drink.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for helping." She said.

Marcel shaked his head. "Don't thank me. Thank your boyfriend."

Hermione frowned and ringed her hands together. "I would have, but I can't find him. I went to last night thinking he'd be there by morning, but…" She shrugged.

Marcel was surprised by this. "Really? I thought you always have tabs on him? Being a witch and all."

Hermione awkwardly squirmed. "I mean, I do but something blocked me. He wouldn't just disappear, though."

"Uh, last I knew, he was gonna keep the wolves distracted. Your boy Oliver was gonna help." He said.

Hermione was worried about the blonde werewolf. "I couldn't track down Oliver, either. Luna tried, but nothing." Marcel frowns in concern. "If they're both missing..." Hermione realizes that Elijah must be in trouble and turns to leave.

Marcel exasperated. "Where you goin'?"

Hermione turned to Klaus' surrogate son, pulled out her wand and said, "To find them."

Marcel shook his head. "Not on your own, you're not." He said. Marcel sets down his drink and rushes after Hermione as she apparate out of the apartment.

†

Elijah is dozing off upright when Dahlia returns to the crypt where he's being held.

"You're hungry, aren't you? It's been hours since you fed. What an awful thing, to feed upon the blood of others. For this, I blame my sister. And your father. They tried to make you children strong. But, instead, they cursed you all." She said.

_Elijah flashes back to right after the Mikaelsons were turned into vampires, the morning after Klaus triggered his werewolf gene. Klaus sits in the forest, naked, covered in blood, and surrounded by the dismembered corpses of several men that he killed while he was transformed into a wolf. Elijah finds him a moment later and looks at him with sympathy as Klaus struggles to hold back his tears. _

"_Brother?" He asked. _

_Elijah hands Klaus fresh clothes, which Klaus takes from him, but he otherwise doesn't move to get dressed. Instead, he just becomes even more overwhelmed by everything that has just happened to him. _

_Klaus__ stuttered, "What am I...? How many...?" _

_Elijah__ muttered, "…Six." _

_Klaus covers his face with his hands in horror and disgust at himself. _

_Elijah__ said, "You slaughtered six villagers, brother. You tore them apart as though they were nothing at all." __Elijah helps Klaus to his feet. _

_Klaus__whispered, "__Brother, what have I become?" _

_Elijah__ said, "You seem like the wolves in the village, cursed to turn when the moon is full." __Elijah pulls Klaus into a comforting hug and pauses a moment before continuing__quietly, "__Listen to me. Father is beside himself with rage. It seems this... affliction... can only be passed by a certain kind of conception—" _

_Klaus__sniffled, "__-And do our siblings share this affliction? Do __you__ share this affliction?" _

_Elijah once again hesitates for a moment before ultimately shaking his head. "__No. I don't." _

_Klaus__ was __devastated. "__He is not my father, is he?" He asked. _

_Elijah looks heartbrokenly at him before placing his hand on the back of Klaus' head to force him to look him in the eye. "__You listen to me. This changes __nothing__. For any of us. We are here for you, as we shall be __always.__" __Klaus looks as though he's about to cry. _

_Suddenly, they hear the sound of someone approaching them. It's Tatia, who sees Klaus covered in blood and surrounded by bodies and quickly becomes terrified so much that she immediately runs away. Elijah, flustered, chases after her to explain. _

_Elijah__ exclaimed, "Tatia! Tatia? Tatia!" _

Elijah glares at Dahlia. "I fail to see your point, here. Ester compelled Tatia to forget what she saw, and she did." He sneered at her. "You'd only been a vampire for a few days. You hadn't yet learned compulsion." She said.

Elijah shakes his head in disbelief. "No. I remember that. Clearly."

"Do you?" Dahlia asked. "You thought there were still lines you wouldn't cross."

Elijah stares at her, visibly distraught by the thought of what she's suggesting.

She continued, "People you wouldn't hurt. Things you wouldn't do. But, you're wrong. That is what I'm here to show you."

_Elijah continues to chase after Tatia through the woods after she found Klaus and Elijah surrounded by bodies and fled the scene. She eventually trips on an exposed tree root and falls on the ground, allowing Elijah to finally catch up to her. _

_Elijah__ shouted, "Tatia! Tatia! Tatia! Wait! Wait." _

_Tatia scrambles to her feet and starts to back away from him fearfully, and Elijah puts up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. _

_Tatia demanded, "Stay away from me." _

_Elijah looked to the girl and said, "__I won't hurt you!" _

_Tatia was __horrified at the second oldest Mikaelson. "__What have you become?" She asked. _

_Elijah__ said, "I'm what I've always been! I'm the one who loves you." _

_Tatia shakes her head, visibly scared by him and his new supernatural identity. Tatia continues to stare at Elijah in fear and horror, and Elijah continues to try to ease her fears while still feeling hurt by her reaction. _

_Tatia was __stunned. "__Your mother asked for my blood. She said __nothing__ of the dark magic that would turn you into a monster!" _

_Elijah__ looked __visibly hurt. "__Look at me, I'm __not__ a monst—" _

_He cuts himself off, unable to finish the words because he has suddenly sensed the blood that is pouring from a wound on Tatia's palm that she sustained when she fell earlier. Elijah tries as hard as he can to resist it, but his vampire face comes out involuntarily, briefly scaring Tatia. He breathes deeply to try to control himself, and it eventually fades away. _

"_Tatia..." He tightened his jaw. _

_Tatia becomes frightened once more and slaps Elijah across the face in hopes of protecting herself. Elijah is so taken aback by this display of violence that he doubles over and massages his jaw, feeling hurt that she doesn't trust him. _

_Elijah__ cleared his throat and shook his head. "I said I will not hurt you. I don't want to—" _

_Despite Elijah's best efforts, the scent of her blood causes his vampire face to come out again, and Tatia backs away in terror at the sight of his blood-red eyes, darkened eye-veins, and vampire fangs. _

_Tatia looked to the oldest Mikaelson, still hesitated to get close to him. "Elijah...?" _

_Elijah musters up all of his willpower to try to hold himself back from feeding on her. He was __overwhelmed, he looked to the girl and exclaimed.__ "Run!" _

_Tatia backs away and turns to run as fast as she can, but Elijah's efforts are for naught, and he's ultimately unable to stop himself from chasing after her. _

_Elijah grabs hold of Tatia and pulls her head back by the hair in order to expose her neck as Tatia yelps and struggles against his grip. Elijah bites Tatia's neck and viciously feeds on her as she screams in pain. _

Dahlia watched as Elijah moved his chains and tried to go after his aunt. "You knew how special she was! I always thought you would protect her. That she would be your wife, that one day I might call her daughter! Instead—"

Elijah interrupts her, "I didn't hurt her!"

Dahlia shook her head. "You've taught yourself to hide from who and what you are for a thousand years!"

Elijah angrily yanks on his chains in an effort to lunge at Dahlia. "I did not hurt Tatia! I could not." He muttered.

"But you did!" She exclaimed. Dahlia takes Elijah's face in her hands and forces him to look at her. "No more hiding. It is time, now, for you to remember it all. You didn't want to hurt her. You loved her. But, you couldn't fight what you had become. What Ester had turned you into! A predator. And she became your prey!"

Elijah yanks himself out of Dahlia's grasp and glares at her. "This was my mother. She murdered her for her blood. And then, she used it to cripple Klaus for centuries."

Dahlia just stares at him, blank-faced, as Elijah steps backward and continues to pull on his chains.

Elijah said, "I won't listen to another word."

Dahlia smirked and said, "Because, my dear nephew, you know deep down it wasn't your mother, it was you. You killed the poor girl in cold blood. Moral Original is what they call you, but you have no morals. You're just like your siblings, a monster."

Elijah tried to go after her, but she beat him to it and put him back to a deep sleep.

†

Out in the woods where he sadly had to walk home, Klaus has just made it to where Davina and Kol had stopped earlier. He sees a group of "Hillbilly Halloween" bonfire. When he gets there, he finds all of the party-goers standing completely still and silent in their masks, presumably compelled by Kol to speak for him.

"Did you honestly think to hold me with a blade forged from pain?" One party goer asked.

The other stood up and said, "Unlike the weak, unlike you, I gain strength from pain!"

"Soon, you will know the taste of the blade as it pierces your heart."

Klaus clearly amused, rolled his eyes. "It's very clever, Kol! Compelling the locals to say to my face what you dare not? Enjoy the theatrics! They only delay the inevitable."

Party-goer attacks Klaus, but he easily disarms and kills him. The other compelled guests quickly follow, and Klaus quickly kills them, as well.

†

At the Abattoir in the couple's room, Davina was poring over the notes she has pinned to the wall, while Kol looks through other notes nearby.

Kol sat on the bed as he watched his little witch pour over the notes she had on her wall. "Um, perhaps we should hold off on this..."

Davina turns back to him and gives him a hard look. "No, I have everything I need! Combining a red wood core and unicorn hair this then this could knock out those Sisters." She looks through her things again. "I just have to combine them the right way..."

Kol said, "And do them in reverse. That's pretty advanced for a wee girl like you."

Davina snatches the page he's holding out of his hand and once again gives him a look. "You know, I can give you a list of people who have underestimated me." Kol smirks in amusement. "Not one of them has done it a second time."

Kol lustfully eyed his little witch. "Well, perhaps I should help you. I'm pretty good at stuff like this."

Davina chuckled. "I don't think so. It's not just saying the spells backwards, it's changing the verb tense into—"

Kol interrupts her, "Nemo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo." Davina looks impressed. "Like I said, I'm good at what I do. It's never paid to underestimate me, either."

Davina nodded. "Okay. Let's do this." Davina leads Kol into the next room. He watches her and smiled.

•

It's daylight now, and Klaus is feeding on the bodies of the recently dead partiers to replenish his strength. There is one partier left alive, who stumbles as he tries to attack Klaus, but Klaus simply takes his weapon and hits him upside the head with it. Suddenly, his phone rings, and Klaus reluctantly answers it. It's Hermione and Marcel, who are in the parking garage where Elijah and Oliver were attacked by the werewolves. Klaus pants and tries to catch his breath as he greets them.

Klaus said, "Uh, I'm a tad busy. What is it, Hermione, Marcel?"

Hermione whispered quietly, "Something has happened to Elijah. He was supposed to be our decoy last night, and now he's vanished. There's blood everywhere- werewolf and vampire. There's a trail. I need you to help us track it."

Klaus smirked. "Well, as much as I might like to help you find my brother, I have more pressing matters as the moment."

The partier tries to crawl toward Klaus, so Klaus kicks him in the face, knocking him backward.

Hermione incredulously. "What's more important than your own brother?" She asked.

Klaus asked, "My life? Davina and Kol have been missing for the last few days and I wanted to get to the bottom of it, I want to destroy this city pf those who seek to des troy my family, including you two, so I suggest you don't get in my way."

At the parking garage, Marcel, who has been listening into the conversation, stands up and looks furious at this news.

The partier tries once again to attack Klaus, so Klaus grabs him in a choke-hold. Marcel, worried, walks toward Hermione, who is clearly concerned as well.

Klaus said, "And, if you do find my brother, please, tell him I could do with a hand?" Klaus finally snaps the partier's neck and hangs up.

†

Davina and Kol are surrounded by lit candles as they sit cross-legged across from each other on the floor. They quietly chant Davina's spell.

They chant, "Sanguinatum venetus barkael meh—"

Davina interrupts him, "Stop! Stop. This isn't working."

Davina starts messing with the ingredients of the spell, and Kol starts to panic when he realizes that Davina is getting close to figuring out his identity.

Kol said, "Well, maybe you're just...doing it wrong?"

Davina sighed and looked over her notes. "No, we have to do this right!" Davina sighed in frustration. "Look, just stop chanting." She grabs his wrists in her hands. "I'll chant and channel your power."

When Davina touches Kol's arms, she gets a vision of when he was attacked by Klaus with the Papa Tuna blade and he attacked Klaus for trying to hurt them, she also saw Klaus and Finn planning to take the Sisters and Dahlia on their own but that didn't work until they were saved. When she returns to the present, she quickly let's go of him and stares at him in horror. Kol gave her a blank expression.

Furious, Davina uses telekinesis to throw Kol against the wall. She throws him against another wall, so Kol fights back, pulling her toward him with magic before throwing her against another wall.

Kol said, "That hurt."

Davina casts a pain-infliction spell on Kol, who grabs his temples in agony.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" He shouted, basically begging her to stop.

Davina said, "Your brothers tried to do something stupid and got caught for it."

"And I stopped them, we happen to like being alive." He said. "Listen, you don't disobey our family, or you'll pay for it. We have a plan and we are going to do as is, but you know how Klaus is."

"What, so you just kicked the crap outta him?" She asked.

Kol said, "Well, you're the one who decided to have the Sister after you, love!"

"I had it under control!" She exclaimed.

Kol said, "Yeah, right up until the point you didn't, which is when they and my dear crazy aunt threatened us! You wanna know my secrets?" He held up his hand and showed his lapis lazuli ring. "Yes, I'm a Mikaelson, but I've got just as much reason to loathe the lot of them as you do." Kol pulled her close to his person and said, "I know you think you can take them on your own, but you can't. Us Mikaelsons have a plan and we need to follow through."

Davina pulled away from him with suspicious eyes. "We will see about that." She said and marched towards her grimoire and take it to the kitchen where Luna and the Parker twins were.

†

Elijah is still chained up in a crypt while Dahlia, with Sister Araine by her side continues to talk with him.

Elijah said, "You're distorting my memories! It was my mother who killed Tatia!"

"Oh, she used her blood to bind the spell that suppressed Niklaus' werewolf aspect. But, by the time you brought her to your mother, she was already dead." Sister Araine said.

Elijah looks at them in horror and disbelief. "You can't rewrite history!" He exclaimed.

Dahlia shook her head. "No, I cannot. And I did not. Not until I had your consent."

_Esther was out by the pig pen, where she is cleaning a knife with a cloth, when Elijah approached her, carrying Tatia's dead body in his arms. Esther backs away from him, visibly terrified by the sight of them. Esther takes Tatia's body from a devastated Elijah's arms. _

_Esther drags Tatia's body away into the shed. Elijah, overwhelmed to the point of numbness, falls to his knees in horror. Esther closes the wooden door to their slaughterhouse behind her, the wood stained with red blood. Esther returns outside to Elijah, who is still kneeling outside the slaughterhouse. She leans down and whispers into his ear. _

_Ester told him to clean himself up. That if he were clean, no one would know what he is or what he'd done. __She hands him a washcloth, which he uses to wipe the blood from his face. _

"And then, she said to you, 'You will not suffer from this memory, or be tormented from the guilt of your misdeed. What goes behind that door shall stay there and be forgotten.'" Dahlia said.

"And you did exactly that... and more. You created a place in your mind to put your victims. You began to believe that as long as your suit was immaculate and your hands clean, you could look in the mirror and tell yourself it's all okay. No one need know what's behind that red door." Sister Araine said.

Elijah flashes back to his nightmare from earlier, when Hermione/Tatia was pounding on the red door while he stalked them, shirtless and covered in blood, before finally feeding on them.

She continues, "But, a thousand years is a long time, Elijah. And a place meant to hold one unforgivable sin is now full to bursting with your most monstrous deeds."

Elijah overwhelmed by this had snapped. "STOP!" He screamed.

Sister Araine asked, "How long before it's your beloved Hermione's corpse behind that door?"

Elijah whispers desperately, "Stop."

Dahlia said, "You must be afraid that- that loving you will destroy her! As it destroyed Celeste. Tatia. Take my offer. Both of you. In new bodies, you will be alive again! You could give her a child, to replace the one she lost."

Elijah was determined, he looked up at them and growled, "You will not break me."

Sister Araine placed her hands on his cheek and said, "Oh, you are already broken, but not beyond repair. We are here to fix you."

†

Klaus finally made it home. He walked into the Abattoir to find Kol pacing back and forth, he's little bother looked worried and angry at the same time. Klaus snapped a shovel in half and leaped a dozen feet into the air and lunges at him with his makeshift stake. He tackles Kol, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive positions.

Kol has pinned Klaus against the wall and is struggling to stake Klaus in the chest. Klaus is about to be staked by Kol, he fights back by kneeing Kol in the gut and the face before the two begin to fight again. Klaus then tackles him, and the two bust through a concrete and brick wall into the next room.

Davina is about to walk into the main room when Liv and Luke stopped her. "Wait! We need to do this together." She said.

Davina shakes her head. "I'm strong enough on my own." She implored.

Liv shook her head. "No, you're not." She took her hands and looked unto Davina's eyes. "Listen, these are our friends we're trying to save, here. The only way that we can do this is if we work together."

She grabs one of Davina's hands in her own and holds out the other for her to take.

"Let's do this, let's channel our powers, together." Luke said.

In the next room, Luna, Caroline and Finn rushed into the room, just as Klaus kicks Kol to the floor. He then straddles Kol, and though he tries to stake Klaus while he's down, Klaus easily turns the stake on him, and musters up all his energy to break his grip to kill him.

Klaus smirked. "Not as weak as you remember, am I?"

Klaus breaks the stake out of his grip and goes to stake him, but Kol throws Tunde's blade at Caroline, forcing Klaus to vamp-speed toward her and catch it before it stabs her in the face. This gives Kol the opportunity he needs to steal the stake back.

In the other room, Davina has grabbed the twins' hands and begins channeling their powers for the spell.

They chanted, "Mwen la bois. Donne m' la bois, la bois."

Suddenly, to Caroline's horror, Kol stabs Klaus in the chest with the Papa Tuna blade. Outside, Davina and the twins chant the spell, as the wind whips around them.

"Mwen la bois. Donne m' la bois, la bois." They chant.

Kol smirks as Klaus shrieks in pain and falls to the floor, and Caroline shrieks in horror when she sees Klaus' face begin to twitch and he was groaning.

"NO!" She screamed. Finn gripped onto Caroline and tried to keep her back, so she won't go after his crazy little brother.

Kol stares at Klaus' body, but becomes concerned when nothing happens.

Kol growled and kicked his brother's head. "Why aren't you burning? If you were dead, it would burn. BURN!" He screamed.

Kol senses Davina and the twins outside the room, and rushes to find them. Davina's struggling to continue the spell.

Davina chanted, "Mwen la bois. Donne m' la bois, la bois—" Davina is so overwhelmed by the force of the spell that she's forced to stop chanting. She franticly shook her head. "I can't hold it!" She exclaimed.

Luke squeezed her hand and shook his head. "Just trust us!" He shouted.

Suddenly, Kol appears out of nowhere and approaches them. "Is this your doing, little witch? Then you will undo it! Return the power to the blade!" He demanded.

Davina shook her head. "No." She said firmly. "I'm not returning the power, this isn't you Kol!"

He shook his head with a frightening smirk. "You don't know me at all, lovely."

Finn let go of Caroline has crawled over to Klaus' body and stares at the stake in his chest. She grabs it and tries her hardest to pull the blade out, though it barely budges.

Outside, Davina and the twins continue the spell. When Kol comes near them, Davina let's go of one of their hands and thrusts it toward Kol, keeping him back with a pain infliction spell while continuing the spell to drain the power of the white oak stake. Meanwhile, Caroline continues to try to remove the blade from Klaus' chest.

The twins, wanting to defend Davina, let's go of her and lunges for Kol, but he easily throws one of the twins across the room and against a cobblestone wall. Unable to stop him magically without the twins' help, Kol grabs onto Davina and starts to feed on her while she screams.

Finally, Finn comes behind Caroline and removes the blade from Klaus' chest, and color starts to return to his skin. Kol, having just fed on Davina, rushes back into the room and finds Finn and Caroline bent over Klaus' body.

Kol growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Caroline sits up and turns, gripping the blade tightly in her hand and pointing it at him. "Stay the hell away from us! Or, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself."

Kol mildly impressed, he smirked and started to slow clap. "You have a warrior's heart. Perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir."

Kol is about to grab Caroline when Marcel appears out of nowhere and pulls him away from her. He then starts hitting Kol over and over so quickly that he's too disoriented to fight back right away. Kol eventually knocks Marcel flat on his back and grabs Klaus' makeshift stake to point it at Marcel's heart.

"Now, ENOUGH! This night has been a long parade of fools." Kol said.

Klaus awakens with a gasp, and Caroline bravely stands on her feet. Suddenly, Hermione arrives and throws a chain around Kol's neck and yanks on it so hard it knocks him off of his feet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it." She said, magically tightened the chain around his neck.

Klaus, determined, jumps to his feet. Hermione and Marcel rush over to him, and they're eventually joined by Davina and the Parker twins. They all stand in tableau and smirk at him, knowing that they finally have the upper-hand.

Klaus said, "It's over, Kol. You're outnumbered."

Kol laughed. "Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles."

He throws the scrap of wood at them and vamp-speeds away to heal. Klaus, looking relieved, just sighs.

"Kol!" Davina shouted, but he was too fast for her. She sighed sadly and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Kol had basically snapped in one day, it was insane.

After a moment, Marcel approaches them, ignoring the Parker twins in favor of addressing Davina instead.

"You are lucky to be alive, young lady." He said. "You wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

Davina didn't even look at Marcel. "Can we not do this right now?" She asked as she marched away.

Marcel sighed, annoyed that she was giving him lip. "Am I gonna embarrass you in front of your friends?"

"Really, dude?" Luke asked. "Embarrass away, but just so you know Davina just lost her man. We were just helping her." He walked away with disbelief on his face. Liv patted Marcel's shoulder and followed her brother.

Marcel shook his head. "Can you believe that asshole?" He followed Davina as she walked into their room. "Helping you do what? Wage war on Klaus, and help me get killed in the process?"

Davina angrily slammed her hand on the table and huffed. "I just saved Klaus' life trying to protect you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, from your psycho-vampire-boyfriend that you started to cuddle up with-"

Davina interrupts him. "Alright, enough!"

Marcel gives Davina a look that says, "Seriously?" but Davina just glares at him.

Marcel looked to Davina. "I'll handle Klaus." He said. She glared at him and shook her head. "Trust me, my father's not the forgiving kind. Even if you did help out back there, his hatred and betrayal outweigh his sense of gratitude."

Davina stood tall. "I'm not afraid of him." She pulls the Papa Tuna blade out of the inside of her jacket and shows it to him, causing Marcel's eyes to widen in shock and horror.

Marcel looked incredulously at her. "You out to get yourself killed?"

"This is just incase he tries anything." She said. "Just trying to keep myself safe from your crazy family members."

Marcel shook his head and marched out of the room to find his father.

Downstairs, Caroline notices the stab wound in Klaus' chest that hasn't yet healed. Klaus winces, and takes her hand.

Klaus looked gratefully at his lover. "You pulled the blade out in the nick of time."

Caroline smiled and cupped his cheek. "It's the least I could do for telling you not to kill that bastard the first chance you had."

Klaus quietly whispered, "Well, he hurt you. For that alone, I will hurt him." He caressed her hips and smiled. "You know, in a thousand years, I think it's the first time I've seen him run."

Caroline smiled. "He'll come back though, for Davina. To continue to hurt you."

Before Klaus can say anything more, Hermione and Marcel enter the dinning room and join them, having heard their conversation with Marcel's vampire-hearing.

"And, he knew he was outmatched." Hermione said.

Marcel nodded. "We checked the perimeter, and he's definitely gone."

Klaus sighed. "I appreciate your assistance."

Marcel smiled at him. "Well, hey! Just looking out for family. Just call me selfish."

Hermione nodded. "Speaking of, Klaus? We have another problem..."

†

Elijah is still weakly hanging by his wrists in the crypt, kneeling on the floor, getting ever weaker as Dahlia continues to taunt him.

Elijah muttered, "No more. Enough."

"I'm afraid we've just begun. You will hang here, remembering. Every atrocity you've hid behind that door will emerge to haunt you. And, as you grow weaker, you will be ripped of your strength, your will, your hope. And, as you rot here, alone, you will reconsider my offer. A new life. A way to be freed of your demons. A chance at peace." Dahlia said.

Suddenly, Hermione apparates into the crypt, casting a petrified spell, immobilizing Dahlia. Hermione looks up at Elijah, wand in hand, and she adorably flips her hair out of her face.

Hermione said, "Huh! That's about enough of that, don't you think?"

She steps over a now deathly pale Dahlia and walks toward Elijah, who slumps over weakly in relief as she attempts to break his chains. However, Dahlia's spell prevents the chains from being broken.

"How do I get these off?" She asked.

Elijah looks up above them, which causes Hermione to do the same, and she sees the poppet hanging from the ceiling that is reinforcing the chains.

Elijah said, "The doll, up there. Break it. She's using it to bind me."

Hermione reaches up and rips down the doll before tearing it in half. She then breaks the chains binding Elijah's wrists and kneels before him to check on him.

Hermione looked into Elijah's dull eyes and said, "You need to feed."

Elijah, becoming worried about his lack of control over his bloodlust, turns away from her. He shook his head. "I can't—"

Hermione rubbed his cheeks and said, "You're weak." She takes out a small knife, splits her wrist and offers it to him, but Elijah becomes even more anxious as he stares at her pleadingly.

Elijah shook his head, weakly. "I can't! I crave you. My hunger, it could overwhelm me."

He gasps, trying to control himself, and looks at Hermione's bloody wrist with longing. Hermione remains calm and simply caresses his face. "Look at me." Elijah forces himself to meet her gaze. "I'm not afraid." She whispered.

They stare at each other for a moment before Hermione leans forward and begins to kiss him. They start making out, both still kneeling on the floor. After a moment, Elijah begins to have trouble resisting her blood. Hermione notices his discomfort and leans back, moving her hair to the side so she can expose her neck to him. His vampire face comes out involuntarily when he sees her pulsing carotid artery, and immediately bites on her to feed.

He has just stopped feeding on Hermione and looks at her for a moment. Hermione pants in pleasure, but Elijah is still hungry, and his eye veins darken as he begins to feed on her again. Hermione holds onto him tightly, letting him continue.

•

Sister Araine is kneeling in front of a sleeping Elijah, waving a hand in front of his face and revealing that it was just a dream Elijah was having. His eyes are still open, as though he is catatonic.

"What'd you do to him?" Freya asked, sitting in the corner of the crypt looking sadly at her brother.

"We let him dream." Dahlia said.

Freya continues to stare at Elijah, both horrified on his behalf and mad to see him weak and vulnerable.

Sister Araine smirked at Elijah, kissed him on the cheek and stands up to join her at the table.

"We cannot lead him out of darkness by simply exposing him to the horrors of his past. I have to let him bask in his version of a better world to come." Sister Araine said. Elijah's lip begins to twitch as we return to his dream. "And by the time he wakes, he will know the only way to find peace is our way."

They watch Elijah dream, while Freya looks over at him, concerned.

* * *

Author's Notes: Phew! This was a bitch to write, let me tell ya. I didn't know what to do with Mikael since he and Ester are in Hell, so this took a good while to write; but I got it done and I feel satisfied with how it turned out. What do you think Dahlia and the Sisters have planned? Let me know in the comments. I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Familiar Taste of Poison-Halestorm_


	31. Pompeii (Wheel Inside the Wheel)

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, well this is gonna be a long chapter…get popcorn or something because it's gonna be a bumpy ride. But I hope you enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 Pompeii (Wheel Inside the Wheel)**

_A young Esther is bundled up and walking through the cold and snow toward a cottage. Inside the cottage is a darker-haired witch named Dahlia, who is in the midst of performing a spell as she clutches a necklace in her hand. She is surrounded by human skulls, reindeer antlers, and dozens of lit candles. _

_Dahlia chanted quietly, "__In unim edito, domino sae domina, cutlas sino liberos, sino liberos.__" _

_Esther finally arrives at the cottage and pushes the door open, closing it behind her. Dahlia is startled and doesn't look happy as Esther removes her mittens and walks toward her. _

"_Sister, I've come to beg for your help." Ester begged. _

_Dahlia __skeptically looked at her sister. "__What for?" _

_Ester smiled at her. "You know I've always wanted children of my own..." _

_Dahlia __angrily interrupts her. "__Then __go__. Have your __Viking__ children." She implored. _

_Ester shook her head. "It's been almost a full year, and I am still not with child. I fear I am cursed." __She looks at Dahlia, who sighs in annoyance. "__Dahlia, please. With your magic, you could help me!" She begged. _

_Dahlia stands to her feet and stares at her angrily. __"__You come to __me__ needing favors? If you hadn't abandoned your talents with witchcraft, you could help __yourself__." _

"_I was never as strong as you, I know that!" She exclaimed. __Dahlia turns away from her. "__Just as I know you will not turn me away. You are my sister, and whatever our quarrels, we are bound by blood." _

_Dahlia seems to be considering this, and after a moment, she turns back toward her sister, looking conflicted about her options. _

"_Please__, help me." Ester begged. _

_Dahlia __unhappily sighed. "__What you ask of me, it requires heavy sacrifice." _

_Esther steps toward her, near tears and clearly relieved by this response. "__I will do whatever you ask!" She said. _

_Dahlia notices her tears and sighs before pulling Esther into an embrace. _

"_Ah, here. I could __never__ refuse you."__ She pulls away and takes Esther's face in her hands. She said, "__My precious little Esther." _

†

In the Layfette Cemetery, Oliver has been chained and bound to stalks and looks as though he's been severely beaten. He stands outside before Sister Araine, her Sisters and Dahlia, surrounded by fellow werewolves.

Oliver growled at the ugly hags. "Why don't y'all just kill me and get it over with?" He asked.

Sister Araine stung him with her magic, which made her smirk when she saw him flinch ad groan at the pain. "Speak to us again, I'll feed you your tongue."

Dahlia turns to address the rest of the wolves. "Spread the word from here to the Bayou- Midnight tonight, he is to be put to death for his part in aiding the escape of deserters. For now, chain him up in the lycée."

Two of the werewolves grab Oliver and shove him toward the lycée. Dahlia raises her voice to address the rest of the werewolves. "Tell the other wolves to come and have a look and see what happens to traitors!"

The rest of the wolves file out of the cemetery, leaving the witches alone. Dahlia smiles at her fellow witches. "Well done. Now, I believe you have a meeting?" Sister Araine smiled and nodded. The older witch said, "Good. I'll tend to our guest."

Dahlia leaves the Sisters and returns to the crypt where they have been holding Elijah. He's still asleep, kneeling on the floor with his wrists still bound to chains suspended from the ceiling. Freya not too far was watching as her brother in agony.

Dahlia begins to speak quietly to Elijah, "Still sleeping, lost in visions of horror and dreams of love." She takes Elijah's face in her hands. "Still so strong, so... full of life. Too willful to take my offer."

She drops his head in frustration and walks over to a nearby table to pick up an athame before turning back toward him.

"I could you as a little boy. Innocent, kind... If that boy had known the creature, he would one day grow up to be, he'd have leapt in my arms and begged me to save him." She said. She affectionately runs her fingers through Elijah's hair.

"Dahlia, don't!" Freya demanded. Dahlia stopped and looked over her shoulder to her niece. "Please, don't hurt my brother. He knows what sins he has created in the past, but please let him go, let me go and we will not rage war on you or the Sister. We will get the family and leave, please Dahlia."

Dahlia contemplated her niece's proposal. She thought that it would be a nice game of cat and mouse, to see her estrange family run like rats, making sure _that _future Mikaelson is never discovered or to show what Elijah's true colors were.

"No," She said. Dahlia suddenly yanks Elijah's head back by the hair and slits his throat with the athame. Elijah awakens and begins to gasp and choke while Dahlia mutters a spell into his ear. "Mal il de lui, ai malheur nuit cette san."

She then drops his head once again, and Elijah slumps forward, once again unconscious and still. Freya screamed and kicked to her aunt but was stopped by the chains that made her magic not useful.

Dahlia looked to her niece and said, "I will watch as you and your family suffer like rats to a fire, I will make sure your family is driven apart. And I will make sure that suffering starts with the two eldest Mikaelsons. Always and forever, as your family would say." She eyed her niece and walked away.

†

Hermione is looking out over the French Quarter from the balcony of the couple's room when she's suddenly startled by the sounds of tortured screaming. She frowns and returns inside, following the noise to Klaus' bedroom, where Klaus has blood splattered all over his hands and face and is washing up in his sink.

Hermione nodded. "Oh. So, I see your interrogation went well?"

Klaus looks at himself in the mirror while he washes up. "Eh, it turns out these witches are delicate creatures. No matter! I suspected my mother had Elijah captive."

"Great. Let's go find them!" She declared.

Klaus shakes his head no as he walks toward her to face her. Dahlia and her merry band of witches and werewolves are too powerful. They won't be easily found. I need to draw them out."

He's about to shut the sliding doors that separate his room from their room when Hermione stops him.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

Klaus eyed his brother's lover and said, "I'm going to change my shirt, and then I'm going to find my brother." He smiles patronizingly and is about to shut the doors again when she once again stops him.

Hermione annoyed at hybrid, declared, "Klaus, let me come with you!"

Klaus sighs deeply and walks toward her again. "I know you want to help, Hermione, but you can't. These witches are wretched. One of them will target you in order to thwart me, and I can't very well save Elijah and Freya if I'm busy saving you, can I?"

"Niklaus, I can handle your aunt and those pesky Sisters." She said. "Those Sisters are no match for me and Luna, we can take them. Plus, they took something of mine and I want him back. So, I will hurt a faulty bitch if I see one." She patted his arm and walked away, leaving Klaus to finally shuts the doors and prepares his plans, leaving her to consider her options.

†

Gia has just returned to Marcel's apartment, where Marcel is waiting for her.

"I did like you said- I kept a low profile, went all over the city. There's no sign of Elijah nor Freya anywhere." She said.

Marcel sighed. "Yeah, the humans I know said the same thing. Maybe Klaus is having better luck?"

Hermione, Luna and Finn walk into the apartment and interrupts their conversation.

Hermione said, "No, he's not, which sucks, considering how low the bar is around here."

Finn smirked and asked, "Listen, you two up for a rescue mission?"

Gia asked excitedly, "Are we going after Elijah and Freya?"

Luna shook her head. "Nope. That's all Klaus. I'm talking about Oliver. Now, he and Elijah were fighting the werewolves together. I've heard that Oliver's been captured and is about to be executed. Now, look- if we can save Oliver, then we might be able to find out where Elijah and Freya are."

Marcel nodded. "'Kay, so what do you want from us?"

Hermione stood tall, as if she was back in the Hogwarts battle. "Just a little distraction. Sister Araine and her little friends, are the one that's controlling the werewolves. If you can keep him out of the way, I can go get Ollie myself."

Hermione turns to leave with her friends on her tail, but Marcel vamp-speeds around her and blocks their way.

"You can't take on all those wolves by yourself. You'll get killed, and then I'll get killed for letting it happen." He said.

Hermione sighed annoyingly, "I'm not going in alone. The werewolves may be answering to the witches, but they still have an Alpha. I just have to find him."

•

Klaus is in the middle of abandon street with empty houses, when he hears a familiar voice call out to him. "Niklaus!"

Klaus turns to see Elijah on the other end of the yard, walking toward the plantation house. Klaus, confused and a bit suspicious, follows him. Inside, Elijah starts to tap the keys of the burnt-up piano as Klaus slowly approaches him.

Elijah smiled. "You seem troubled. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried."

Klaus scowled at his older brother. "What have they done to you?"

Elijah muttered, "A thousand years of murder and mayhem, and they believe they can still save our souls." He runs his finger across the piano keys. "They want to talk. Perhaps we should listen?"

Klaus smiles for a moment before angrily picking up a piece of overturned furniture. "ENOUGH!" He exclaimed.

The furniture passes right through Elijah and he disappears, revealing that he was only an illusion.

Klaus yelled, "The petty illusions, Dahlia! Where is Elijah!?"

Suddenly, Dahlia appears behind him. "He's preoccupied at the moment. I'm helping him find his way. But, not to worry, I'll return him to you. All I ask is that you hear me out."

Klaus snarled at her. "You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" He asked.

"I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm in the process of making Elijah into the man he was meant to be. And, I intend to do the same for you."

Dahlia looked around to the burnt house and said, "This plantation, ruined by fire. How sad, not to mention symbolic. After all, you never intended to build a true home here. Even as Rebekah and Elijah sought to defend you, your thoughts were focused on only your conquest of the Quarter. Tell me, how did that go?"

Klaus turned to his aunt and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry. Is this some sort of motherly critique? Please feel free to choke on it."

"I mention your failures only to make a point. You've endured several lifetimes of misery, never mind the suffering you've caused others, even to your own blood. You yourself remain trapped in a perpetual state of despair. I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle."

Klaus crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "And that's about all the hypocrisy I can take. I suggest you give me my brother before I get angry." He said.

Dahlia shivered. "Such hatred. It breaks my heart to see you like this."

Klaus got in her face. "The truth is, you're not better than Ester, you seem to have crawled back from the grave simply to ruin everything. Surely those Sisters have revealed everything to you?" Dahlia's face remains blank. "Or, is Mother's loyal little boot-licker not quite so loyal, after all?" He laughed. "Am I to forego centuries of hatred for my evil mother in order to join her in besting the very demon she herself allowed to raise me?"

Dahlia sighed. "I am not evil, Niklaus. I am your salvation. I can save you and your siblings, make you human again. Even take away Finn's vampiric ways, make him anew again with Luna, so they can have that child be normal."

Klaus did a double take and furrowed his brows. "Pardon?" He asked.

Dahlia smirked. "That is not my story to tell, Niklaus." She said. Dahlia walked to him and stood in front of the hybrid. "If you join me now, I can grant you peace. And, should any of your enemies return with the intent to harm you, I will strike him down myself.

Klaus seems slightly tempted, but he remains firm. "That's quite an offer. But, you know, I've never needed any help when it comes to killing my enemies."

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "You reject me out of hatred, but I have something stronger. I have the truth about your father." Klaus looks at her skeptically. "Not Mikael- your real father."

†

Hermione, Luna and Finn are wandering through a more remote part of the Bayou, looking around, when they come upon a beat-up trailer in the middle of a wooden area.

Suddenly, Finn hears a creaking sound and quickly turns, catching two arrows in midair that have been shot by an unidentified man behind him. Annoyed, he drops the arrows on the ground.

"Is that your best shot?" He shouted. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you're gonna kill a hybrid."

The man walks toward them, pulling a shorts word out of its sheath with his free hand. His bow is clutched in the other, and he has a quiver of arrows strapped on his back. He stops when he hears a gruff voice call out. "Stop!"

They immediately turn at the sound of his voice. Jackson walks out of the trailer and toward them. Hermione's demeanor immediately becomes kinder.

"Jackson?" She asked.

"Guys. I see you met my friend Ansel." The second in command introduced.

Ansel was very confused. "You know her?" He asked with his southern drawl.

"Yeah, actually. I do. She is Elijah's girlfriend, the witch I told you about." He said.

•

Dahlia has walked outside into the front yard, and Klaus is slowly following behind her.

"A thousand years ago, in a fit of rage, you wrapped your bare hands around my sister's neck and squeezed until she died. Do you even remember why?" She asked.

Klaus continues walking toward the grave until he's standing next to her. "Let's see...she turned us all into monsters. Ester cursed me, denied me of my hybrid nature. She lied to me about my father—"

Dahlia interrupts him. "It's that one above all. You killed Ester because she kept you from ever knowing your true father."

Klaus angrily turned to Dahlia and hissed at her. "My hatred for her runs so deep, it's difficult to pinpoint its origin. Maybe I hate that I'm the product of a whore's lechery?"

Dahlia becomes furious and slaps Klaus across the face. "Watch your mouth! You will do well to remember that you are still her son!" She exclaimed.

Klaus chuckled and licked his healed lips. "You judge me evil, yet it was her lust that made me what I am."

"And once have I ever regretted the love Ester had for your father. And, you have never known the truth of how that love came to be, or what happened in the months after I took your sister Freya." She said. "My sister knew the pain after I made sure Freya was in my arms, I made sure she knew pain beyond belief."

†

Jackson and Hermione are sitting in chairs around the fire pit, while Ansel sits on a log across from them and sharpens his knife, Luna is out in the woods finding extra lavender, vervain and any other herb for the witches, and Finn sat next to Ansel watching him make weapons.

Jackson said, "After Francesca Guerrera took over the wolves, she offered me a moonlight ring as long as I'd call her Alpha. I declined. So, a couple of her brothers dragged me out here and left me for dead. So, I knew it was over, and I just drifted. And that's when I met Ansel. See, he's been teaching me the old ways, the traditions. What it means to be a wolf."

Hermione smiled kindly at him, Ansel doesn't look stand offish. The witch looked away from the wolf, but Finn stood tall and behind her like a guard.

Jackson stood up and placed his hand on Finn's chest, making the second eldest Mikaelson back away. "Hey, easy. Your kind makes him ornery."

Finn frowned at that statement. "My kind? Jackson, whatever you and your friend think of me, my kind is different, I am something more than an Original now. All that means is they need an Alpha. Oliver needs one, too."

Jackson nodded and sat next to Hermione. "Yeah, I heard about that. The thing is, Ollie betrayed me. He plotted with the Guerreras. He spilled his own people's blood."

Hermione sighed. "He was trying to make up for that." She pointed out.

Ansel shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Witches have him- he's dead."

Hermione looked from Ansel to Jackson. "You don't want to be the Alpha? Fine. I'll save Ollie myself." She gets up to leave, just as Ansel starts packing up his bow and quiver and stands up to walk toward her. "Oi, you got a problem?" She asked.

Ansel fixed his bow. "I have no love of vampires," Eyeing the vampire behind her and the woman coming out of the woods with twigs in her hair. "But I will not allow a wolf to be killed by witches."

He brushes past Hermione to head for the Quarter. Hermione turns back toward Jackson and shoots him a look.

Fin muttered, "At least someone is interested."

†

"After I had taken Freya, Ester was inconsolable. I had watched from afar. Compelled by her grief, she had told Mikael a lie and with his grief they were forced to pack their things and set across the seas. Eventually, their despair would drive them apart, and that's when I saw my sister fall for him for the first time- your true father. She'd never seen a man like him. Powerful, yet wise, but loved by his people. And- because Mikael had chosen to leave her alone in his grief, shunning her from his life- she found myself drawn to another."

Klaus snarled at her. "Spare me the sordid details of my origin. Why did you let your sister allow me to be raised by a monster who hated me? Why not claim me for himself, raise me among the wolves? Or, was he as ashamed of his bastard as you were?"

"When Ester learned she was with child, she stupidly went back to Mikael. She told him she was having his baby. He neither did he suspect the truth, but he had no joy for you. You made them be a family again."

Klaus, clearly overwhelmed by this story, steps away from her. "A family built on secrets and lies." He muttered.

Dahlia laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Ester denied you a life with your father. But what if I could make up for all that? By curing you of this sickness that's infected your soul? Whereas I could put Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn into the bodies of a witch, you I shall place into the body of a werewolf! So, you can live out your days as what you were always meant to be!"

Klaus turned away from her. "What could possibly make you think I would agree to such a thing?"

"With mortality, you could start over. You could have a family of your own. Happiness, peace, all the things you have long been denied?" She said.

Dahlia walks toward Klaus as she talks, but with every step she takes in his direction, he takes a step backwards to get away from her, clearly unhappy at the day's events.

Klaus stops backing up and stood tall. "ENOUGH! Tell me where Elijah is, or I will kill you!" He exclaimed.

He steps toward her, but Dahlia throws him away from him using telekinesis.

"I had hoped there was some part of you that yearned for an end to your vicious ways!" She continues holding Klaus back using magic as he stands to his feet and tries to push against it. "But if you are determined to perpetuate the cycles of the violence to which you have become accustomed? Well, then, I'll have to accommodate you."

She makes her outstretched hand into a fist and twists it in the air, snapping Klaus' neck with telekinesis. Klaus falls to the ground, unconscious.

Night has fallen, and Klaus still lies on the ground outside the plantation house. In his dreams, he's been transported to a flashback.

_It's night time, and Klaus has stumbled out of the woods to find the bloodied bodies of several werewolves impaled on pikes. Horrified, Klaus rushes over to the nearest body and turns over his arm, revealing a tattoo of three crescent moons surrounded by a circle. He then brushes the long hair out of the man's face so he can see who it is. It's Ansel, who has been killed by Mikael. Klaus becomes distraught. _

Klaus awakens with a gasp after his snapped neck has healed. He sits up to find that Dahlia has been waiting for him. "Apologies for the headache. Were you dreaming?" She asked.

Klaus said shockingly, "I was remembering the day I found out who my real father was. Only that was after Mikael slaughtered him."

Dahlia checks her pocket watch, which reads 8:35 pm. "You woke earlier than I expected. No matter. It is time."

Klaus concerned, looked up to Dahlia and asked, "Time for what?"

"You said you wanted Elijah. He's sleeping. Chained to the wall of a tomb in Lafayette Cemetery, with Freya. I've lifted the spell that hides them. You are free to take them home. Now, Elijah's own mind will work out his choice for him. When he wakes, he'll make his own decision. Every single thing I've said to you tonight is the truth, Niklaus. Whether you choose to believe it is up to you."

Klaus scowls at her before vamp-speeding away to get Elijah and Freya.

†

Hermione, Luna, Finn and Ansel have arrived in the cemetery, and they slowly make their way through the foggy paths as they try to find Oliver. They make it to the lycée and walk up the steps to enter. Inside, they find a bloodied Oliver suspended by his wrists in the greenhouse.

Hermione slaps his face lightly and whispered, "Oi! Ollie! Ollie, wake up!"

Oliver weakened by the torture, looked up the two witches and the others behind her. "The hell are you doing?" He looks at Ansel. "Who the hell is that?"

Finn started at Oliver and said, "We're here to save your arse. Please tell me you know where Elijah is?"

Oliver weakly shakes his head. Ansel goes to the window to look outside. "They know we're here." He said.

Finn focuses his hearing to hear the sounds of werewolves jumping down from the crypts as they make their way to the Lycée. Hermione looked at Oliver for a moment and studies the chains that bind him.

Hermione shrugged. "Sorry. No time to be gentle." With the help of Finn, he yanks on the chains, and when they break, Oliver falls to the floor. Luna and Hermione quickly picked him up. "Let's go." She said.

•

A few months back, Caroline had decided to take to Cami about Klaus and his strange mind that she loved dearly and strangely.

They were sitting at the bar in Russo's and Cami has just finished her whiskey while she and Caroline continue to talk.

"Whew!" She exclaimed. Caroline refills her drink and looked to the human. "So, how would you diagnose my boyfriend Klaus, if I may ask?"

"Well, he's clearly depressive. Low self-esteem, paranoia..." She laughed. "Impulse control. Wouldn't you agree?"

She shrugged. "A lot of it is beyond me. Too much history I don't know, like all the stuff with his siblings."

Outside, Marcel is continuing to listen to their conversation.

"But I just wish he would trust his family more and know that they are going to protect him and us." She said. "Lord knows when that is gonna be though."

Marcel the back door to go into the restaurant when a werewolf appears behind them.

The werewolf said, "You must be lost. Vampires caught in the Quarter are to be killed on sight."

Marcel steps in front of Gia protectively. Marcel said to Gia, "Go. Run. As fast as you can."

She rushes away as Marcel approaches the werewolf, both bracing for a fight.

†

Hermione and Luna were helping Oliver up in the greenhouse of the Lycée while Ansel and Finn prepare their quivers. Oliver, who is still weak and exhausted, looks at the good witches anxiously.

Oliver growled, "Just leave me here. Go!"

"To hell with that!" Hermione exclaimed. "They want a fight, we'll give them a fight." She got out her wand, as did Luna.

"No." Finn and Ansel said.

He approaches Hermione, who doesn't seem pleased to be ordered around by him. Ansel said, "I came with you to save one of my own, not watch as you kill scores of them." Hermione rolled her eyes but stopped when Luna hit her in the side. "Take your friends out the back, move as fast as you can. I'll hold them off here."

Hermione sighed and rushed toward Oliver so she can help him walk. "Come on. Quickly." She implored.

She helps lead Oliver, Finn and Luna out the back of the Lycée as more werewolves flood the cemetery, all headed for the building. Ansel make his way onto the steps and brandishes his sword at the incoming werewolves, cutting them all down.

•

Outside, Marcel is fighting the werewolf, both of whom are about of equal fighting skill.

Marcel has grabbed a large pipe off of the building and whacks the werewolf upside the head with it before slamming it into his stomach.

Marcel and the werewolf are still fighting, but the werewolf has gotten the upper-hand. He lifts Marcel up into the air by his shirt and groaned.

Marcel gouges out the eyes of the werewolf to try to get out of his grasp, but the werewolf bites Marcel on the arm. Just then, Gia vamp-speeds out of nowhere and shoves the werewolf into the nearby van, which forces his head through the passenger window, shattering the glass. Marcel falls to the ground as Gia shoves the man against the van, ready to rip out his heart just as Elijah taught her. However, he manages to grab her arm and twist her arm behind her back before biting her neck and throwing her on the ground. Before he can kill her, Marcel manages to get up and rip out his heart from behind. He drops the heart on the floor and smiles proudly at Gia as he helps her up to her feet.

•

Oliver, Luna and Hermione are hiding behind a crypt when suddenly, Aiden arrives, leading another group of werewolves.

"Come out! We know you're here." Aiden yelled.

Hermione looks over at Luna and Oliver, who is bracing himself against the wall, before walking out into the aisle to face them.

Hermione said, "Why don't you just let us go and we can call it a day?" Hermione gives Aiden a significant look, but he seems torn.

Aiden shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Hermione annoyed by this, said, "Then we do this the hard way."

The werewolves brace for a fight, but Oliver staggers over to Hermione before anyone can move.

"You idiots!" Oliver yelled. "You're lining up to fight a couple of witches? For what? So, you can kill me? All because some witch gave an order? I know I ain't innocent, but I never lost sight of what I was fighting for! We were gonna be a pack! But now?" He steps toward them. "We're turning on each other! Killing your own people? We do that, we're nothing."

Oliver and the witches tense in case they start a fight, but Aiden waits a moment before clearing a path so they can leave without violence.

†

Elsewhere in the cemetery, Klaus has arrived to rescue Elijah. Suddenly, Klaus hears the sounds of fighting nearby and goes to investigate. Ansel is still mowing down werewolves with his sword in front of the Lycée when Klaus vamp-speeds behind one of the werewolves and snaps his neck. Ansel holds his sword up until he sees that it is Klaus. Klaus is shocked to see him.

"You." Klaus muttered.

Ansel was stunned. "Niklaus?"

Klaus shacks his head and panics. "No, no! You're not real!" He screamed.

Ansel yelled, "Niklaus!"

Klaus shook his head. "NO! You're a phantom, conjured by Dahlia and those Sisters, that's all that you are!" He brushes past Ansel and stomps toward the Lycée. "Dahlia! Stop this charade! I know that thing is not real!"

Ansel, confused yet pleased to see his son, approaches Klaus carefully. "Look at me, Niklaus." Ansel demanded. Klaus, frightened, slowly turns toward him. "I am flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood." He implored.

Klaus exclaimed, "You've been dead a thousand years!"

"And through that time, I lingered on the Other Side, watching you let the world fall apart, until I woke, four moons past, in the land of wolves like myself." Ansel said.

Klaus shook his head. "No. No! No, you're just in my head. You're an illusion, meant by my crazy aunt to sway me to accept her bargain!"

Ansel was confused by this. "I do not speak for Dahlia. I know nothing of her bargains." He walks toward Klaus. "But you are my son."

He reaches to caress Klaus' face, but Klaus grabs his arm before he can so he can see the crescent moon tattoo on his forearm. The sight of it causes Klaus to flash back once more to when he found Ansel's body after Mikael had killed him. In the present day, Ansel looks at Klaus curiously.

Klaus said, "And, if what you say is real, you are nothing to me. For all I care, you can crawl back to hell."

Ansel looks hurt as Klaus vamp-speeds away. _How could I show Niklaus that I am his father, that I am here for the right reason? _That was the million-dollar question.

•

Back at his loft, Marcel pulls a vial of blood out of a dresser door and walks over to where Gia is sitting on the couch, her bite still bleeding and not healing. He gives her a sip out of the vial, and Gia makes a face as she swallows it.

Gia hesitated. "Mmm. You sure this is gonna work?" She asked.

Marcel nodded. "Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite. Thing is, I'm running low, so new rule- don't get bit."

Gia smiled. "I got bit saving your ass." She pointed out.

Marcel smiled back. "Yeah, yeah, you did good, too. I gotta admit, though, when you took off, I thought you were gone."

"All my life, when things got tough, that's what I would do. I would run, because I never fit in anyway. But this place, what you're building here... it fits. So, I'm in. No running, no matter what." She said.

Marcel grinned. "Well, thanks for sticking it out."

Gia whispered. "Yeah."

Marcel looked down to his phone to find Aya calling him. "One sec." He said and walked towards the window to give Gia some peace, to heal. "Hey, babe."

"Oh, thank the Gods!" She said. "My group and I came across some wolves and I heard one of them brag, saying that he had bitten you and your baby vampire?"

Marcel sighed. "Um, yeah. But Klaus gave us some blood before I moved out of the Abattoir, just to be careful."

Aya nodded. "Good, just please be careful." She implored. "Any news on Elijah?" She asked.

"Yeah, got word from one of the Strix that Klaus found him at the cemetery and is working on saving him now."

"Good." She said. For the last couple of days or so, Hermione has been in charge of the Strix while Elijah has been captured. Aya never knew Hermione could be one tough leader, so she would be happy to see Elijah happy and healthy, or so she hopes.

"Well, we will be seeing him pretty soon." Marcel said.

Aya agreed. "I can concur. I have to go, a wolf spotted us." She hung up and started to kill the rest of the wolves.

Marcel looked at his phone and to Gia who was asleep, healing her body from the attack.

†

Finn, the witches and Oliver have returned to Jackson's trailer, where Hermione and Luna are cleaning Oliver up.

Jackson said, "Well, you got him. Great. Where's Ansel?"

Hermione muttered, "He was busy being a man. He should be right behind us."

Oliver weakly said, "Jack, I have to tell you—"

Jackson interrupted him. "I already know, Ollie- you sold me out to Francesca."

Oliver said, "Look, I know that I can't make up for that. But you need to hear this. You're the one." Oliver struggles to get to his feet, and Jackson stands defensively, grabbing a nearby staff to use in a fight, if necessary. "You're the Alpha. Our people are not meant to be slaves! You can free them."

Suddenly, Oliver starts coughing up blood and falls to his knees.

"Ollie? Ollie?" Jackson looked to the witches. "What is wrong with him?" He asked.

Hermione growled and shook her head. "It's the witches." Luna said.

Jackson rushes over to Oliver and kneels next to him to check on him. "Ollie?" He asked.

Hermione stopped and looked horrified. "They said he only had until midnight..."

Jackson props Oliver up in his arms to try to resuscitate him. "Stay with me!" He exclaimed.

Oliver is overcome by a coughing fit and starts to sputter up blood as he stares at Jackson, who is panicking.

"Jack..." Oliver muttered.

Jackson looks horrified as Oliver suddenly starts bleeding from his eyes and nose as well, before dying in Jackson's arms. Jackson gently lays him on the ground, still gripping his hand, as they try not to cry.

†

Klaus has finally made it into the lycée, where he finds Elijah still bound in chains and unconscious. He spots the poppet that binds the spell that keeps the chains from being broken, and quickly rips down the chains. Elijah falls into his arms, so Klaus sets him down on the floor so he can try to wake him.

Klaus whispered, "Wake up, brother. Elijah." He looked over and found Freya in the corner, looking sickly and was shacking. "Oh sister." He said.

Suddenly, Dahlia appeared behind him. "He won't wake. Not yet. Which gives you and I one last chance to discuss my offer."

Klaus is furious, and gently lays Elijah onto the ground to break the cuffs off his wrists.

Klaus hissed at her. "You promised me Elijah's safe return. Or, was that a lie, just like that ghoulish atrocity outside claiming to be my father, back from the dead?"

"Your father's return is real. I pulled him from the Other Side before it collapsed, left him in the Bayou to join the wolves. And, I used the execution of one of his own to draw him here, where I knew he'd find you." She said.

Klaus growled enraged. "To what end? Besides my torment?" He asked.

"I brought him here to be the father you never had. To teach you to be the man you always longed to be. Once you are remade as a werewolf, you can join him." She said.

Klaus, furious, stands to his feet and walks toward her. Klaus scowled at her. "His return changes nothing."

Dahlia shook her head. "It changes everything. It is my gift to you, Niklaus. This offer is your last chance at salvation. Reject me now, and you will live out your endless days unloved and alone. Do not refuse me out of some ancient spite—"

Klaus interrupted her, "Not spite. Hatred. A pure and perfect hatred that's greater now than the day I first take your life!"

Dahlia frustrated throws her hands in her air and looked to her nephew. "Why, after all I've done to explain to you, why must you persist—"

Klaus completely loses his temper and grabs her in a choke-hold, slamming her head against the stone wall as he pins her down. "BECAUSE YOU CAME FOR MY Family! Your own blood!" He screamed in anger.

Dahlia struggled to breathe. "You... don't... understand!"

Klaus shouted, "MY. FAMILY!"

Dahlia gasped. "Niklaus! I had to!" She lifts up two fingers, causing Klaus to experience a nosebleed. Still, he grips her throat even harder, and she whimpers in pain.

Klaus snarled, "You declared war when you came after my family. And, for that, I will make you suffer as only I can." He smirks through the blood pouring from his nose. "After all, I am my mother's son."

He throws her down onto the floor, where she struggles to catch her breath. Klaus rushes over to Elijah, picking him up and carrying him out of the crypt, along with Freya. Dahlia backs up and leans against the wall before she's transported into a flashback.

_Young Esther is standing in front of her sister Dahlia, who is gripping onto Freya's arm. _

_Esther is upset, and Finn clutches her side. "__Please, do not do this!" She begged. _

_Dahlia growled at her sister. "__You__ wanted a family! Fate said otherwise, and so you came to __me. __And, for a price, I granted your wish." __She pulls on Freya's arm in emphasis. "__Now, I must collect." _

_Ester shook her head, holding back the tears. "When Mikael returns from his journey, I swear—" _

"_You will tell him Freya grew ill and died!" She exclaimed. _

_Easter __in tears. "__No, Dahlia!" _

_Dahlia had a blank expression on her face. "You were forced to burn her body to stop the spread of plague." _

"_Sister, please, I cannot give up my child!" Ester begged. _

"_You've already offered me more than just this one child! Our bargain was for this first-born, and __every__ first-born of __each__ generation that is to come, for as long as your line shall last." Dahlia said. _

_Ester __furious at Dahlia.__ "If you do this, if you take my daughter, I swear to you, I will return to the black arts. I will grow in power as a witch, and I will __MAKE YOU PAY__!" She exclaimed. _

_Dahlia cackled. "Your __power__ is __nothing__ against mine! Foolish girl. You knew the bargain you made! And, should you defy me, then I will take __all__ your children. __Including__ little Finn!" _

_Finn starts to cry, and Dahlia gestures to Esther's pregnant body. _

_Dahlia yelled, "Even unborn Elijah!" _

_Ester __devastated shook her head.__ "No, Dahlia!" _

_Dahlia angrily picks up Freya and rushes away from them. Freya becomes frightened. _

_Ester screamed, "No!" _

"_Mommyyyyyy!" Freya screamed. _

_Ester screamed to her sister. "Dahlia! Freya, please!" _

_Freya screamed even louder, "__MOMMYYYY!__" __Freya continues to scream, and Esther breaks down in tears as Dahlia leaves with her. _

In the present day, Sister Araine finds Dahlia on the floor of the crypt, recovering from nearly being strangled and the memory of taking Freya away from Ester.

"Dahlia? What happened?" Sister Araine asked.

Dahlia shook her head. "Niklaus refused my offer." She muttered. "Still burdened with hatred for Ester."

Sister Araine said, "He's a fool. Your actions saved this family! He will come to his senses and take your offer."

Dahlia stood tall and shook her head. "It's not that simple, the sins of this family have gone for centuries and will continue. I will have to figure out what the next step is, to make this family know what they carry is a burden."

"And we shall start with the future unborn child that witch is carrying," Sister Araine said.

Dahlia nodded, walked to the alter and had the other Sisters gather around her, to figure out what to do with the child.

At the Mikaelson compound, Klaus and Hermione lay Elijah on his bed, still in his bloodstained suit. He and Hermione stare at Elijah in concern, watching as their loved one suffer silently.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, well that was something else, but there ya go. But, please leave a review, hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Pompeii-Bastille_


	32. Dance with the Devil (TO S2 E7)

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, today's update is gonna be good. It's gonna be intense and exciting, so get some popcorn or your pizza and coke because this is gonna be one wild ride. Also happy early Valentine's Day! Enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 31 ****Dance with the Devil (Chasing the Devil's Tail)**

_Elijah is dreaming that he is his teenaged self in the 10th century. He's chasing a young Klaus through the woods. _

"_You cannot catch me, Elijah!" A young Klaus exclaimed. _

_A young Elijah smirked and replied, "You're getting faster, Klaus, but you are not yet fast enough!" _

_Young Klaus giggles as he continues to run through the forest, his voice echoing through present-day Elijah's head. Suddenly, Young Klaus disappears, and Young Elijah stops in the middle of a small clearing. _

"_Klaus? Niklaus?" Young Elijah called out. _

_He looks around him until an older, deeper voice calls out to him. It's present-day Elijah, his face and suit splattered in blood. Thunder and lightning crack above them. _

"_There you are." An adult Elijah said. _

_Adult Elijah approaches Young Elijah, who is getting more scared by the moment. _

"_Do you understand?" He asked. __Adult Elijah places his hand on the back of Young Elijah's head as his vampire-face comes out. __He whispered, "One day, only a monster shall remain." _

_Frightened, young Elijah grabs his hatchet from his waist, and though adult Elijah dodges it at first, he's eventually hit in the shoulder with it. _

•

Elijah lays on his bed in the compound, still asleep as he was when he was rescued. He's breathing erratically, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his muscles are tense, as though he's being overwhelmed by fear. Klaus stands over him and talks to him, his voice echoing through Elijah's head. In Elijah's dream, he pulls the hatchet out of his shoulder, but Young Elijah runs away before he can catch him.

Klaus said, "I know you are locked in battle, however deep in your mind our mother has set the stage. Hear my voice." Elijah twitches anxiously in his sleep. "Our aunt thinks she will win because she has left you alone, but you are not alone. Let me in."

Klaus puts one hand on his head, and one hand on his chest, hoping to gain entry into Elijah's mind. Elijah's body goes rigid as though he's been shocked, and Elijah's muscles begin to seize and spasm painfully.

Klaus continued, "Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you."

Klaus' nose begins to bleed, and he gets glimpses of the dreams Elijah has been having. Klaus groans in pain as he continues to try to break through, but he's quickly ripped off of Elijah by Hermione."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Klaus, startled, pants in an attempt to catch his breath as he wipes the blood from his nose. "I'm trying to enter Elijah's thoughts to wake him." He gestures to Elijah, who is still sleeping fitfully. "Dahlia's locked me out." He said.

Hermione walks over to Elijah, noticing a flower petal-shaped wound on his neck. "Is this rash a side effect of the witchy acid trip he's on?" She asked.

Klaus frowns and returns to Elijah's bedside to examine the wound more carefully. "I haven't seen this since I was a child. Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual, and our mother would use the petals of a rare merlock orchid to put him to sleep. Ester would mend his mind with a spell, and then wake him with the roots of the same plant."

He turns to Hermione, looking hopeful. "If she, Dahlia, has access to it now, then maybe it also grows in the Bayou. You stay here with the wolves and mind the fort."

"Niklaus, let me help." Hermione placed her hand on his arm which stopped him. "I was excellent at Herbology, I could help you find the root that could heal Elijah. Bring him back to us."

Klaus looked at Hermione and shook his head. "No. What would happen if Elijah were to wake and find you a victim of her madness?"

"I won't go after her. I promise. But, let me help you." She implored.

Klaus looks at her for a moment before turning and leaving. Hermione turns back toward Elijah and approaches the bed to talk to him.

Hermione quietly said, "Come back to me, my love. I hate to see how much pain you're in. We will fix this, we will find a way to bring you back." She kissed his sweaty forehead and laid her hand on his unbeaten heart.

She was Hermione Granger and she was going to find a way to bring Elijah back to her.

†

It is barely sunrise, and Jackson is preparing Oliver's body for his funeral. He wraps it up in white sheet before dousing him in alcohol and putting him in a small boat. Jackson takes a swig of whiskey and pushes the boat out into the lake in the Bayou, lighting it on fire with a lighter to give Oliver a traditional Viking funeral. Later, Oliver's remains are still smoking on the lake while Jackson drinks on the nearby dock.

Suddenly, Luna and Finn arrived and stands behind him. She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Jack."

After a moment, Jackson angrily jumps to his feet. "This is bull, guys! Crescent tradition says you have a funeral at dawn, and no one is here! That loyalty..." He stops himself, unable to finish his sentence. "...Loyalty's gone."

Jackson goes to walk away, but Finn stops him. "We're standing around moping over Ollie's body when there's a war to be fought. I understand that you have to grieve, Jackson. You waited for me, so we'll do the same for you. But your people need an Alpha."

Finn gently takes the bottle of whiskey out of his hands before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. After a moment, they leave him alone to mourn his pack mate.

†

Davina is looking into a broken mirror as she performs a spell, "Venez très connu cendre. Venez très connu cendre."

Kol walks out of the bathroom, having just showered, and watches as Davina's spell begins to repair the broken mirror. He approaches her and leans in close.

"Still at it?" He asked.

Davina is so startled that the mirror cracks in the corner again. Annoyed, she looked to her lover and said, "I'm trying to repair the damage that you did!"

He looks down at the indestructible Papa Tuna blade on the table in front of her, and she snatches it away from him.

"The only reason I'm still stuck with you is for your freaky witch-encyclopedia brain." She said.

Kol nodded. "Okay. Well, here's a magical secret from the ancient legends of the Romani psychics- SLEEP, Davina! You've been awake for days."

Davina starts anxiously packing up her things. "Kind of hard to rest with a thousand-year-old psycho in the next bed." She said.

Kol rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You say that, I sound like a bit of a creeper!"

"Can you just stop?" She asked.

Kol acted innocent and asked, "Stop what, darling?"

Davina shook her head. "Calling me "darling," and trying to be funny, and—" She's momentarily distracted when she sees that Kol's shirt is open, revealing his bare torso. "-That."

Kol simply smirks and buttons up his shirt before walking toward her again. "Oh! Well, most girls like this. But, then, you're not like most girls, are you?"

"What I'd like is for you to just stop messing around."

She continues packing up, and after a moment, Kol stops her. "Okay, Davina. Alright. I have been trying to charm you. And your resistance is as impressive as it is baffling. But there are things that we can do. Big things." Davina looks at him warily. "I can't share my secrets with you unless we trust each other."

Davina cupped his cheeks and muttered, "I don't care about your secrets, Kol." He pulled her into his wet chest and nuzzled into her neck. Davina giggled and pulled out of his arm, she rubbed down his arms and found that there are symbols burned/carved into the skin of his forearm- there are Norse runes that spell his name, and a triskelion. "What's this?" She asked.

Kol looked down at his forearm and sighed. "A long time ago, in our village, once we became a man, we had to get our names carved into our skin to show our village that we weren't boys anymore. My father did it to my brothers, I had to watch to know what it felt like. Mikael did it out of some sick pleasure."

"So, if yours is here," Lightly running her index finger over his arm. "Where are your brothers?"

Kol shivered and cleared his throat. "Finn's is on his back, Elijah's on his right pec and I cannot remember if Niklaus ever got his name; if he did then it's on his chest on his forearm."

Davina smiled and kissed his arm. "Well, if this is bringing bad memories, I am hoping it'll bring new ones now." Kol watched as Davina lightly smudged away her pink lip-gloss from his arm.

Kol felt warmth going through his body, it was something he never felt before and he had hoped to continue to feel it for a very long time, with his love. His fiancé.

†

Klaus is wandering around the Bayou, looking for the merlock orchids to awaken Elijah. As he walks through the forest, an unidentified man stands nearby with a knife in his hand. Eventually, Klaus, noticing the man's breathing and heart beats, vamp-speeds over to where Ansel has been watching him and pins him against a tree.

"Stop following me." He demanded. "I have no intention of taking Dahlia's bargain, and no desire to be remade a mortal being. Now, kindly piss off. I'm in a hurry to help my real family."

Klaus stomps away but stops when Ansel calls out to him. "You seek the merlock orchid."

Klaus turns toward Ansel and looks at him suspiciously. "How did you know that?" Klaus asked.

Ansel stood tall and said, "I saw you carry Elijah home last night. Who do you think used to find the orchid for your mother to put Mikael to sleep? Without my help, you could search forever."

They stare at each other for a long moment, and Ansel smiles a small smile at his son.

Klaus said, "My aunt brought you back from the dead. My sense of strategy tells me that it wasn't to play a father-son game of hide and seek." Klaus once again turns away to search for the flower.

Ansel sighed at Klaus's wolfish stubbornness. "You can storm off in a fit of stubbornness if you like, but I suggest you do so toward the west."

Ansel gestures to his right, and Klaus stops for a moment, considering his options with a sigh.

•

Davina is driving Kol's car while he sits in the passenger seat, wincing as he cradles his injured arm. They're listening to classical music, Davina's favorite, but Kol uses magic to turn the station to blues music. Amused, Davina leans over and hits the button to turn off the radio.

Kol laughed at his witch. "You have any fun with magic, or is it all just angst and child sacrifice with you lot?" He asked.

"You were a witch before you were a vampire, right?"

Kol nodded. "I am now, but yeah. None of my siblings had tapped into their power. I was a bit of a child prodigy! I loved it. I loved the power, I loved the rush... and then, when we turned, I lost it all. Went through a bit of a dark period."

Davina's eyes went huge. "A thousand years?"

"Yeah, well, I'm a thrill-seeker. I couldn't get that from magic anymore, so I looked elsewhere." Thinking back to when he did cause murder and mayhem wherever he went with his family.

"Yeah. Murder, mayhem..." She said.

"Yeah, youthful misadventures! I actually spent quite a lot of time with witches. You know, learning from them, teaching them. Trying to get back what my mother stole from me. But now since I have my powers back, I have the rush for both."

"So, are you happy being a witch again? Tapping into those powers you lost?" She asked.

Kol smirked and messed with his wand. "That and more. I am happy that I got my powers back, from what Snape told me they were dormant and now since they are back, I can do whatever I please." He said.

After a moment of silence, Kol flicks his fingers, turning the radio back on to classical music. Davina smiles at him, she was happy that he has his powers and that they could see each other as equals. She took his hand and rubbed her thumb over his daylight ring, she was happy to be in this moment with him.

†

Klaus is still wandering around the forest, while Ansel follows behind him.

"A thousand years estranged, and you choose to walk in silence?" Ansel said. "Surely you have questions for me."

Klaus sighed and said, "Fine. Just one- is there a way to cure Elijah without having to listen to the pointless ramblings of an old man?"

"I'm afraid the price of my expertise is conversation." Ansel pats Klaus affectionately on the back and slips past him so he can lead him through the woods.

Klaus looked dumbfounded and looked to his true father. "You know, I used to tell myself that my real father must have had no idea I existed. Otherwise, he'd never leave me to suffer under Mikael."

Ansel tightened his jaw and shook his head. "Esther forbade me from seeing you. So, I waited, knowing that one day, you would trigger your curse and need your real father. When that happened, Mikael found me first. I fought him for you."

Klaus said, "Yes, well, your grand declaration is just a few years too late."

"Now, you joke, but I know you've always felt a void in your life." He stopped his son and continued, "I've watched you from beyond for centuries. You've traveled all corners of the world, seen monuments erected, feasted on the blood of the history's most extraordinary men, but you've never found true peace. The only moments of joy in your life, however fleeting, have been simple pleasures. As you climbed the Himalayas, as you tended to your horses. Quiet days, teaching that boy Shakespeare—"

Klaus was overwhelmed by what Ansel was saying. "Stop." He demanded.

Ansel continued, "I watched you paint. I watched you feel your unborn daughter's kick—"

Klaus grabs him in a choke-hold. He looked angrily at Ansel and said, "I said, stop! A millennium of observing me- were your eyes closed as I slaughtered whole villages? Fed my way through thousands of innocents? Because, let's face it- I have a tendency to play with my food."

Ansel stares at him, silent, as Klaus steps closer so they are nearly nose-to-nose.

"Have I made you proud, Father?" Upset, Klaus angrily shoves past Ansel, who looks heartbroken.

After the moment, Ansel and Klaus have come upon a large tree, where the merlock orchids are growing upon the branches. Surrounding the tree are dozens and dozens of purple-flowered herbs.

Klaus sighed in frustration. "Vervain. It's everywhere. My relentless aunt has set a trap."

Ansel looks at the tree and then back at Klaus before smiling pleasantly. "I'll retrieve the merlock for you." He said.

Klaus looked at him suspiciously. He asked, "At what cost?"

Ansel angrily throws his knife into the ground and approaches Klaus. "Why don't you use your vampire abilities to end your doubts? Search my mind. You'll see I'm not aligned with your mother."

Klaus shook his head. "I have absolutely no interest in the inner-workings of your brain."

Ansel eyed his son. "I'm surprised at your cowardice."

Klaus questioned him. "Oh?"

Ansel nodded. "While you stand here in fear of me, your brother suffers further."

Klaus is clearly hurt by these words, and after a moment, he reconsiders Ansel's offer. "Gather the orchids." He demanded.

†

Davina has arrived at the cemetery, Kol is waiting for her outside of a mausoleum, holding the athame that he took from the Lycée.

"What's this?" She asked. "What's going on?"

Kol chuckled. "About a hundred years ago, this tomb used to be my playhouse. The witches I used to run with, we used to make all kinds of magic in here. That is, until I pissed the prettiest one off, as I tend to do, and she locked me out. But I need something of yours, I need your blood."

Davina backed away from him and suspiciously looked at her fiancé. "So, why do you need my blood?"

Kol smirked. "Her name was Mary Alice Claire. Only a Claire witch can open this tomb."

He walks toward her and hands her the athame, handle-end first. She looks at it for a moment before taking it. When we catch up with them, they've just entered the tomb, which is full to the brim of artifacts and materials with which to practice witchcraft. Davina looks around at all the shelves in wonder.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" She asked.

"Well, I am a vampire. I could get anything I wanted. I couldn't practice witchcraft, so, I charmed some witches, and I taught them a new kind of magic that I learned in Arabia called Kemiya. We made items that allowed me to use magic without doing magic."

He starts pulling boxes off of a shelf, and Davina suddenly makes the connection.

"You taught them how to make dark objects." She said.

"Yes. And, for a time, they were scattered all around this city." He opens a small wooden box. "I can't for the life of me find where they are now, but... I've got the one that matters."

Davina, remembering that Father Kieran have a stockpile of dark objects, gulps nervously. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's not about what it is, it's about what it could be. You want to take down the Sisters, right?" Davina nods. "With a little practice, and some trust, we'll fix it so this one will. We'll put them in a box, but, seeing as Sister Araine won't be entirely dead, your friends will be safe." Davina looks interested. "So, what d'you say?" He asked.

Davina looks at Kol, a small smile on her face. "Make those witches go back to their graves, once and for all."

†

A jazz band is playing inside of Preservation Hall, where Luna is dancing as she watches. After a moment, Finn returns with two beers in his hands. He gives her one.

"Thank you!" She looks around at the huge crowd. "This is amazing!"

"I developed an appreciation for the music after we moved here. I never had a taste for it before." He eyed his lover and pulled her close to him. He takes a sip of his beer and makes a face, which makes Luna smile.

"I see you're still developing your taste for beer!" Finn laughs and shrugs. She continues, "My father said beer wasn't lady-like, so I learned to love fire whiskey instead."

Finn smiled and set his drink down, not wanting to continue drinking something that wasn't to his caliber. Luna whispered to Finn that she had to use the Lou and that she would be right back, she set her purse down on a nearby table and heads away from the crowd to answer her phone.

Finn watches her protectively from where he's standing, but after a moment, his view is blocked by a man who is heading for the crowd. When he moves out of his eye-line, Luna has vanished. Concerned, Finn heads outside to look for her, but when he leaves the hall, he hears Luna screaming and turns down the alley. He finds her flat on her back, being attacked by someone who is bending over her

"HEY!" He screamed.

Luna's attacker turns toward Finn. Their hood is up, but their glowing yellow eyes indicate that it is a werewolf. Finn runs toward them, but the werewolf leaps onto the roof of the next building, so he instead kneels next to Luna to make sure she's okay. Her neck is bleeding, and she's hyperventilating.

He held his hand over her neck to stop the bleeding, it was scaring him to see his little Luna laying on the cold ground dying before him. He picks her up and speeds back to the Abattoir to save Luna, putting the wolf in the back of his mind.

†

Klaus and Ansel are sitting across from each other as a campfire burns between them. Ansel is using his long knife to cut the merlock orchids.

Klaus said, "I've always seen a blade to have a very different use."

"Mikael taught you to kill, Klaus- but you were born to create. Power lies in embracing your true nature." Ansel said.

"You think I should accept my aunt's offer? Sacrifice my vampirism? And then what? Become a florist?" He asked.

Ansel smiled. "You wouldn't be sacrificing anything. As a wolf, you'll be king to an entire species. You would feel at true peace. And you'll be a father, Dahlia would ever turn Caroline into a human again."

Klaus' face goes from tempted to angry in only a second. "I no longer want to be a father." Klaus stands and walks away from the campfire, but Ansel continues talking.

"In our animal form, we feel everything more acutely." He said. "When you were a boy, after each full moon, I would wake closer to your village, having been drawn to you in the night. I know my own family when I see them, make the offer Niklaus. You can become something more, an Alpha, a father, a husband, and a pack."

Klaus looked to his father and shook his head. "What I am doing now is protecting my family from war, you aren't helping." He said. "So enough of this charade. I will never take the offer, Ansel."

†

Finn sits on his couch, surrounded by lit candles on the coffee table. Aiden, Aya and Marcel were standing in front of him as he watched Hermione heal Luna.

Finn furiously screamed at her. "IT WAS A WOLF BITE!" He angrily throws a handful of sand onto the table. "Who broke rank?" He asked.

"I'll knock some heads together and find out." Aiden said.

"Find out who it was before I know some heads off shoulders." He demanded. Finn bites her wrist and drips her blood into a golden cup used for communion while Hermione watches him, Luna's neck still bleeding.

"She'll heal fast." He said. Finn hands Hermione the cup of her blood, which she makes Luna drinks to heal her wound. "Let's get all these lights off."

Marcel walks across the room to snuff out the candles, and Aya follows him so they can talk privately.

"We're so going to hell for this." Aya muttered.

Marcel laughed. "Yeah, well, you get used to it." He said. Aya only smiled at her lover and followed behind him. Marcel looked to his girl and said, "Hey, I know this isn't your ideal Friday night. I'm sure you'd rather be, like, doing push-ups, or drinking wine with your friends, or whatever."

Aya placed her hand on his shoulder and smirked at him. "It's not so bad." She muttered and lightly pecked his lips.

Back in the entry way, Finn blots the blood off her neck with a towel while Hermione was upstairs with a comatose Elijah.

Finn set the damp rag down and brushed Luna's hair out of her face, he felt guilty and anger towards the wolf that marked his mate. He was going to track down the mutt that hurt her and make them pay.

†

Kol and Davina are still going through all of the materials in Kol's playhouse. He snaps his fingers, and classical music starts to play on the record player, which makes Davina smile.

"The hunters who forged the Originals' daggers to take out my family didn't know that Klaus was part-werewolf- not vulnerable to silver." Kol said. "Now, it's impossible to replicate the spell cast on the dagger. Trust me, I've tried." He puts the dagger back into the box. "But, it's not impossible to change the dagger itself. Kemiya allows witches to destroy one element to create another. Say, changing silver to gold, for example."

"So, you've been hanging out with me this whole time because you don't have enough power on your own?" She asked.

Kol did a double take and gapped at her. "No! Kemiya's about... it's about chemistry. It's about connection. And, after what happened with the white oak stake, I don't think you can deny what we have."

He holds out his hand, which has a large diamond laying in his palm. "So, here. Hold my hand."

Davina steps toward him, and Kol holds up the diamond so she can see it better. She said, "That's a huge diamond."

"It's a paragon diamond. You use them to conduct power." He lays the diamond back in his palm and holds his hand out toward her.

Davina shook her head at him. "Is the hand-holding really necessary?"

Kol shrugged. "I mean, we could make out, but then that'd be entirely distracting."

Davina sighs and reluctantly holds Kol's hand. He holds out his other hand, which holds a length of rope, so she takes the other end of the rope in her free hand.

Kol nodded. "Alright, follow my lead. Close your eyes." She closes her eyes and does as she's told. "And repeat after me, E loke gae la lidi. E loke gae la lidi."

After a moment, Davina joins him in chanting the spell. Kol lets go of Davina's hand with the hand that holds the diamond, and slowly slips down and grasps her elbow.

The rope suddenly catches on fire, and they stop chanting and stare at each other in surprise. Kol moves his hand to her shoulder and lets go of the rope before he can burn his hand. Davina is so distracted by him leaning closer to her that the burning rope singes her hand, and she drops it onto the floor. They both then kneel and look at the ground, where they find a rope made of gold laying in place of the regular rope they just spelled. He fastens the length of gold around her wrist, and Davina smiles.

Davina whispered in awe. "We changed it."

Kol cupped her cheeks and said, "Well, Davina Claire, we're going to change everything." Davina stares at him, obviously charmed by him despite her best efforts to resist it.

†

Klaus and Ansel are still by the campfire they made, where Ansel has just finished preparing the merlock orchid roots for Elijah. He puts the poultice in a handkerchief and gives it to Klaus.

Ansel said, "This will help Elijah."

"Ansel." Klaus calls out to him, and he turns back with interest. "I'd be lying if I said your offer wasn't appealing. I've never known a parent to be a benevolent force. I think I would have liked to have been your son. But a different path was chosen for me, and I have, for the past one thousand years, been son of Mikael. Paranoid. Vengeful. And, powerful enough to protect my family."

Ansel clasps the back of Klaus' head affectionately and stares him in the eyes. "I want to help you defend them." He replied.

Klaus near-tears said, "I believe you. But love is what Dahlia twists. She will take the best of your intentions, and she will use them to get to my family." He takes Ansel's hand in his own and clasps it tightly. He continued, sadly. "You waited too long before you came to rescue me."

"No, Niklaus, we can defeat Dahlia and the Sisters." Ansel said. "I will help you defend your family in the name of the Mikaelson clan, I Ansel will help you, my son." Ansel, caresses Klaus' cheek with his hand before he pulls his son into a bone crushing hug. Klaus, overwhelmed, starts to cry, but quickly pulled away from him.

Klaus brushed away his tears and turned his back to his father. "I have been abandoned, betrayed and hurt before by my own family, how do I know you won't do the same?"

"Wolves take care of their pack," Ansel said. He placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder and squeezed it. "I will give you time to think about it, Niklaus. To let you think over what you want from me and what role I shall play for you."

Klaus nodded. He took the orchid and speed away, leaving his father in the woods with a stern look on his face. Ansel is hoping that Klaus would change his mind and let him be the father the hybrid needed.

†

Davina lays down on the bed while Kol puts away his paragon diamond in a small velvet pouch.

Davina checked the time on her phone and blew a raspberry. "Well, it's late. I think we should get to bed."

He walks toward her and sits down next to her on the California king size bed. "Why sleep when we have all the time in the world?"

Davina smiled and nudged her fiancé. "When can we work on the dagger?" She asked.

"Soon. We have some more work to do with each other, first." He replied. He grabs her jean jacket and spreads it over Davina like a blanket. Kol smiled "You're gonna be safe, Davina. Come hail or high water I will protect you." He kissed her forehead and laid next to her. Davina stares at the wall curiously.

†

Finn leaved the Abattoir to catch up with Aiden and Josh, who is waiting for him in the alley near the church.

Aiden said, "I staked it out. It looks like a couple of Oliver's friends wanting to avenge his death."

Finn nodded. "Thank you," He muttered. He cracked his knuckles and marched towards the church.

Aiden and Josh freezes in fear as Finn spreads his arms wide, lighting all of the candles and turning on all of the lights of the church. Suddenly, Finn vamp-speeds toward the alter and gripped the jaw of the werewolf. Finn hissed in his face. "First, I'm going to kick your ass. Then, I'm going to take down your pack!"

The werewolf laughs weakly at the vampire. "Yeah right, I barely have a pack left. So, I just have to ask, you and what army?"

Finn growled, he roared at the wolf and kick him in the face, splitting his lip, but he continues to laugh.

"Oh, I see. A pretty boy like you gets their hands barely dirty," The werewolf spat out blood and groaned when Finn kicked him in the stomach.

Finn got in his face and said, "Werewolves die by the snap of their necks, losing their head or their heart. And, given the choice, I'm going to take the organ that got you into this mess in the first place."

Finn punched his fist through the wolf's chest and clutched at his heart. He starts to spit up blood. The front of his shirt has a bloody stain on the front of it where he's starting to rip out her heart.

Out of nowhere, an arrow pierces the wolf through his shoulder from behind, and he screams out in pain. Finn let's go of his heart and turns to see Jackson, with Ansel's bow and quiver of arrows in hand, jumping down from the balcony. He shoots another arrow into the wolf's thigh.

Before the wolf can react further, a healed Luna appears and zapped him in the middle of his chest. He tries to fight against her with magic, but Finn was faster and put the wolf in a chokehold.

Down the aisle, Josh has rushed over to check on Aiden. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Aiden smiled at him and said, "Your timing was pretty awesome, actually." He laughed in relief to be alive, which makes Josh laugh, too.

Finn gripped the wolf's neck and growled at him. "Nobody messes with my family, nobody." He was about to snap his neck when he looked at Luna, she shook her head.

"Give him to Aiden," She suggested. "He is the Beta of the pack."

Finn smirked at his moon and turned back to the wolf and narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine." He grumbled, he threw the wolf to Aiden and guided Luna out of the church, knowing the wolves would take care of the trash.

†

Klaus arrives back home and heads straight for Elijah's room, where he is still sleeping fitfully. He takes out the handkerchief Ansel gave him and starts smearing the poultice onto Elijah's neck.

Hermione stood out of the room and watched as Klaus gently saved his brother. Hermione heard Klaus quietly said, "We were innocent once, Elijah."

Klaus' voice continues to echo into Elijah's dream, where Young Elijah is still running around the forest. He falls to his knees in the clearing, exhausted. In the present day, Klaus continues to treat Elijah's wounds.

"This bloodlust was forced upon us by our parents, turning us from prey to predator." Klaus muttered.

In Elijah's dream, Adult Elijah, still splattered in blood, stares at Young Elijah. Suddenly, modern-day Klaus appears in the woods before Young Elijah and grips his shoulder comfortingly.

Klaus said, "We're the demons lurking in shadow. We are the savage villains in fairy tales taught to children. But, for any child. In their stories, we are knights in shining armor. Without you by my side, I don't think I can survive my own love for my daughter. I need you. I need you, brother. The monster in me can only be challenged by the monster in you."

In the dream, Klaus echoes, "By the monster in you." Klaus continued, "Only together can we fight our demons and save our family."

In the dream, Klaus hands Young Elijah a stake before he leaves. Thunder and lightning crashes overhead as he see Adult Elijah standing nearby, staring at him. Adult Elijah lunges for him, but Young Elijah yells at the top of his lungs as he stakes him in the heart, causing Elijah to finally wake up with a gasp. They're both shocked to see the other, but after a moment, Klaus smiles at him.

Hermione came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed with a worried look on her face. She hoped that Elijah would be ok after the spell Dahlia did on him. She was thankful for Klaus and Ansel and prayed she could thank the elder wolf in person.

•

Klaus enters Elijah's bedroom, where he's getting dressed in his usual suit and tie. He's holding a leather-bound notebook in his hands and looks as though he wants to say something. After a moment, Elijah turns toward him.

Elijah asked, "What is it?"

Klaus hesitates, afraid to tell his brother about what happened today, but he shook it off and said, "I spent the day with my father. My real father."

Elijah looks stunned speechless and sits down on his bed.

"Dahlia brought him back from the dead, believing he could convince me to renounce vampirism." Klaus looks torn as he approaches his brother. "The thought of what I could be, had I been raised by him. Had I been nurtured. This was his."

He hands Elijah the notebook, and he opens it to find a sketch of a much younger Klaus inside.

"He wants to defend our family, help us take down the witches and rouge wolves that plague our family. That plague our home." Klaus said. "I let him live, I let my father live."

Elijah walks until he's face-to-face with Klaus and hands him the notebook. Elijah said quietly, "And whatever innocence remains, we must protect at any cost." Elijah puts a hand on the back of Klaus' head comfortingly, and Klaus starts to cry.

Elijah is finishing getting dressed, putting the finishing touches on his tie while he looks at himself in the mirror. As he buttons up his jacket, he notices that his hands are shaking, and he takes a deep breath to steady himself. He leans against his dresser and wipes his brow as he gets a flashback to when he attacked Tatia in the 11th century and brought her corpse to Esther for help.

After Klaus left, Hermione is leaning against a chair in Elijah's room, talking to Elijah, who is now standing on the balcony, getting fresh air and trying to clear his head.

She asked, "How do you feel?"

"The worst has past. Though, I suspect the nightmares are far from over." He said.

Hermione smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back, love." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Do you need something to help with the dreams?" She asked.

Elijah shook his head. "No, I will endure them." He said.

Hermione unhooked her arms and stood next to him. She looked at him and saw that he had this far away look in his eyes. She laid her hand on his forearm which made him twitch from her.

"'Lijah." She whispered. The oldest Mikaelson looked to Hermione with sad eyes. "Oh, love." She pulled him into her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Whatever you endured, whatever Dahlia showed you I will help you, I will make sure those nightmares, thought, bad memories leave you be and make sure you are ok again."

Elijah tightened his hold on her and nuzzled into her neck, grazing is neck onto her pulse point. Taking in her words, wanting them to be true, but how true could they be if he was forever going to be haunted by what he had done?

* * *

Author's Notes: Whoa! That was crazy! And don't worry I will touch the other Red Door moments in later chapters, but now it's one more chapter away until the original stuff I have planned for your pretty eyes. But please leave a review and thoughts in the comments. I do hope y'all enjoyed it and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Dance with the Devil-Breaking Benjamin_


	33. Animal I Have Become (TO S2 E8)

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, today's update is about is kinda confusing because I took a lotta stuff out just to kinda make it flow with my story nicely, so I hope it ain't choppy or anything because I tried, y'all, I really did! But I hope y'all enjoy it.

P.S. there is some M/M kissing, just a warning!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32 ****Animal I Have Become (The Brothers That Care Forgot)**

It was the next morning where Klaus and Elijah are having breakfast in the dining room with Rebekah, Kol and Finn, with their respective significant other asleep. They compelled servants in suits place platters of breakfast pastries on the table.

Klaus lifted his cup and said, "Today, a new future awaits." He looked around to his siblings. "We see a new future for the New Orleans, for the humans, vampires, werewolves, witches, and other unknown supernaturals that we may not know until we sit down with our witches."

Kol, Elijah and Finn gave their half-brother dirty looks. They knew he couldn't touch their witches because they were powerful then him, so even if they tried it would be fascinating to see what he turns into.

He set his glass down after the looks he was given and Rebekah's giggling. "But, once we take care of the other problems, we shall make our home as it once was, don't you all agree?" He looked to his siblings with a smirk.

Kol smiled and took a swing of his blood coffee mix. "I concur. And once we do get rid of the problem, I want to have mine and Davina's wedding here, in our kingdom."

Rebekah smiled and let out a childish squeal. "I'm so excited, finally a proper Mikaelson wedding!" She exclaimed.

The boys rolled their eyes at this girlish ways Rebekah was thinking about.

Kol held up his finger and said, "Bexs, I don't need help."

"Oh, please let me!" She begged. "I never got a wedding, and neither did anyone else in our family."

"Excuse me," Finn said. "I had one."

"But it wasn't what you dreamed of," She said. "It was some ancient ritual that our families wanted." Rebekah looked to Kol and continued, "I and our friends want to help you and Davina have the wedding of your dreams."

Kol sighed and nodded. "Fine but let Davina and I at least pick out what we want, not what you want."

"I could help as well," An Irish airy voice said. The siblings turned to find Luna smiling groggily at them. She skipped over to her lover and lightly pecked him on the lips and sat in his lap, stealing a small piece of his waffle. She hummed and looked to the youngest Mikaelson male. "I know a few people who could help as well. Draco Malfoy's mother helped with his wedding, he had a hand in it as well, so you could get some pointers from him."

Kol looked down at his food and played with it for a bit. "If you can get ahold of him then I will be willing to talk to him about it."

Luna smiled and sent a Patronus to Draco, asking him to floo to New Orleans to talk to her friend about his wedding to a fellow witch. She turned back to the table and messed with the back of Finn's neck. "You have Wrackspurts around your head again." She muttered.

Finn looked to his lover and smiled. "I'm thinking, lovely." He kissed her shoulder and opened his mouth when Luna feed him half of the waffle. "Just a lot on my mind." He said.

He was having nightmares about being tortured and experimented on. Finn didn't know what it meant, and he hoped that it would never happen at all.

Marcel walked into the compound and smiled widely as he walked into the dining area. "Hello! How's it going, fellas?" He asked.

Kol rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ah, you again. You ever get bored of getting bullied by my brother?"

Marcel chuckles as he strips off his jacket and hangs it up before rolling up his sleeves. Marcel said, "Oh, I volunteered for this." He gripped the back of Kol's neck and whispered, "The way I see it, you have it coming." He shoves Kol roughly in the chest. "First, you messed with Davina." He continues gripping Kol's neck and pushing him out of the chair. Now, I hear you wanna marry my lil' witch. Uh-uh. Not happening."

Marcel drags Kol by his nape into a room upstairs, where he violently shoves him into an armchair.

Marcel started to pace and rub his head. "I gotta say, I'm gonna enjoy this! Out of the whole, twisted family—" Kol tries to stand up, but Marcel shoves him back down. "-Sit down! -You were the one I liked the least."

Kol, clearly anxious, tries to catch his breath while he considers how to best get out of this situation. "Yeah, well, there's a pretty young lady who disagrees with that opinion."

Marcel growled. "Then let me make myself perfectly clear- you go near Davina again, I'm gonna cut off parts of you that you'd rather keep."

Kol bored by Marcel's statement yawned at his half-brother's son. "Ah, more threats. How bloody inventive. Thing is, Klaus needs me. So, that backs you into a bit of a corner, doesn't it?"

"Oh, until we get rid of your aunt. I wonder what happens then?" He asked.

"What happens to me? Nothing. Nothing will happen to me because if something does what do you think Davina would do to you? She will hate you." Kol leaned closer to him. "But, Marcel, you were king of the city once. Do you really think he's just gonna give it back to you?"

Marcel laughed and shook his head. "You always got an angle, don't you?" Marcel picks up a scalpel off of a nearby table. "But then, I'd have to trust you, and I don't. At least with Klaus, I know exactly what I'm getting."

Kol shrugged. "Well, I thought you had more fortitude, Marcellus. You disappoint me."

Marcel leans forward so he can look Kol in the eye. "Nobody cares for your opinion. Klaus just wants to know what you're up to. Tell me everything." He demanded.

Kol shrugged. "Nothing is up." He stood tall and magic chained Marcel to the chair. "Nothing but Davina and I taking down New Orleans threat without the help of my family. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see my lady love!" He said and speed away.

Marcel tried to call him but and he was struggling but nothing was working, the chains were tightening around his wrist which was pretty painful in his opinion. He just had to figure out a way to make sure Davina doesn't marry Kol and fast.

†

Josh and Davina are talking in Marcel's living room in his loft.

"You know what I'm just sick of worrying about you, Josh. And Marcel. Most of all, I am tired of Klaus always being in the middle of it." She throws a dart at the dartboard on the wall. "You know, every time I try to stand up to him—"

"It... hasn't worked out so well?" He asked.

Davina shrugs in annoyance, and Josh nods in understanding. "Yeah. Failure, a party of two?"

Davina smiled with a small chuckle. "You seem to be doing all right."

"Uh, yeah." Josh crossed his arm and sighed annoyingly. "Except that every werewolf in town is trying to kill me. Well, except for the super-hot one that I'm sort of dating. But that's got its own problems, though." He shrugged when Davina looked at him with interest. "It's kind of a... Romeo and Romeo thing."

Davina seemed pleased to hear her vampire friend found himself a guy. "And how hot is this Romeo?" She asked.

"Well..." Josh rolls his eyes jokingly and pulls out his phone so he can show Davina a photo of Aiden.

Davina nodded. "Pretty hot! Definitely worth the drama."

Josh nodded. "Yeah..."

Davina suddenly gets an idea. "Invite him over!" She exclaimed. Josh looks at her in confusion. Sh nodded. "Yeah, I wanna meet him!" Josh still looks unsure. "Come on, do it!"

Josh, still unsure, smiles and starts to dial his number.

About an hour later _Panama by Destroyer_ plays in the apartment as Josh leads Aiden inside to meet Davina.

"Nice music! Girl's got taste!" Aiden commented.

Davina smiles at him and walks toward the boys to greet them.

Josh scoffed. "Oh, please! That was my call. She wanted Puccini." He said.

Aiden groans jokingly and makes a face, which makes Davina laugh. She holds out her hand to shake his and introduces herself.

"You must be Aiden! Super-cool, super-handsome—"

"Werewolf traitor?" He asked.

Davina's face falls, and she's not sure how to respond. Josh awkwardly clears his throat.

Aiden said, "I'm sorry, that was a dumb joke."

Davina laughed awkwardly. "Hey, I was gonna go order some food. Do you like Thai?" She asked.

Aiden looks over at Josh, who smiles at him.

He shrugged. "Uh, sure!" Aiden guessed.

"Great!" She exclaimed. She goes upstairs to order the food, leaving Aiden and Josh alone in the living room, both smiling.

Aiden asked, "That wasn't planned at all, was it?"

Josh shook his head. "Nooope!" He pauses and watches Aiden examine Marcel's record player. Josh was concerned. "Hey, you okay? The werewolf-traitor-thing... is there more trouble with your pack people?"

Aiden shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon enough. I actually called a meeting, tonight. So, one way or another, it's all coming to a head."

Josh nods in understanding and walks closer to Aiden. "You know, those people look up to you. I mean, trust me, I've seen you in action- you're a badass." Aiden chuckled. "So, just go in there and tell 'em what's what."

"I'm not the Alpha." He said.

"No, but Ansel is. And, the pack respects both of you. So, if you stand with him, they will listen. One thing I learned from Marcel?"

"Hmm?" Aiden hummed.

Josh said, "Loyalty sends a powerful message."

Aiden smiled at the baby vampire. "Hmm."

"And hey, look, if you, uh, get nervous, or, like, need a vote of confidence or whatever? Just remember that, uh, I think you're pretty amazing." Josh said.

Josh reaches out and straightens the collar of Aiden's shirt as the two smiled at each other. After a moment, they start to move in closer to each other, until finally, Aiden reaches up and cups Josh's face in his hand as they kiss for the first time. They continue to kiss gently for a long moment, until they finally pull away, overwhelmingly happy to be with each other.

Josh jokingly said, "I'm a little surprised we don't hear clapping right now."

Aiden belly laughed. "Yeah!"

Josh pulled away from Aiden and called out upstairs. "Hey, Davina! You can come down, now!"

Josh and Aiden turn toward the staircase but get no response.

Josh got worried and yelled, "Davina!?"

†

Davina has sneaked away to Kol's playhouse, where she pulls out Esther's grimoire and flips through it before she starts to gather supplies for a spell. She finds several vials of different colored fluids, a large metal bowl, and some dried herbs, and sets them on the table. She crushes the herbs in her fingers and sprinkles them in the bowl with a white, milky-looking liquid. She then holds out her hands above the bowl to start her spell.

Davina chanted. "A verte insiguinae, a tor a ver."

As she repeats the incantation, the bowl starts to spin itself rapidly until the contents have been thoroughly mixed into a black, sludge-like potion. She lifts the bowl and hesitates for a moment before she begins to drink the concoction.

•

Kol is still in the armchair upstairs, where his hand was holding a bourbon taking small sips. Marcel walks into the room with a determent look.

"What are you really up to? Hmm? What's it got to do with Davina?" Marcel asked.

Kol smirked. "Heh, you think I'm gonna break her little heart? That's downright paternal of you, Marcel."

Marcel loses his temper and thrusts his fist into Kol's chest, gripping his heart when Klaus rushes into the room and intervenes.

Klaus said, "Easy, Marcel! Easy. Let's give Kol a little longer to decide before we lop off his head, hmm?"

Marcel smirked at his father. "Comments like that? He already thinks that you don't care."

"Is that so, brother?" Klaus asked.

Kol scoffed and pulled Marcel's fist out of his chest. "You only daggered me a dozen times. You always cared more for Marcel than you did for me."

Klaus said, "Well, I didn't realize I had hurt your feelings."

Kol looked unhappily to his half-brother. "Yeah, well, that's the thing, inn it, Nik? You don't know squat about me."

Klaus clapped the back of Marcel's back. "Thanks to Marcel, I know all I need to. You're desperate to be part of this family, aren't you?"

Kol rolls his eyes in frustration, he looks down at the floor and remains silent, which only confirms Klaus' suspicions.

Klaus shook his head. "All of your mischief was just attempts for attention. You know, the truth is, Kol, you're right to feel slighted. I mean that. You're right. But, perhaps there's still time to make it up to you."

Kol looks up at Klaus in surprise, and the two stares at each other.

†

Not too far out of town Elijah and Hermione is sitting alone in a booth and pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket when he hears it ring. He then notices a man sitting at the bar, staring at him as his phone continues to ring. Unnerved, Elijah ultimately ignores the call.

A waitress comes by to refill Elijah's coffee and Hermione's tea. He's still suspicious of the man at the bar and decides to get answers.

Elijah compelled her, "Tell me, has there been anyone out of the ordinary today?"

Waitress replied robotically, "Just you."

Elijah smiles and nudges his mug toward her to top off his coffee. When she goes to pour it, she accidentally spills some on his wrist and the sleeve of his shirt and jacket.

Waitress guiltily said, "Oh, I am so sorry, let me—"

Elijah tries his best to remain polite and unbothered while still shooing her away as quickly as possible.

Elijah said, "It's quite all right. Thank you."

The waitress gets the hint and leaves. Elijah dabs at the stain on his sleeve with a napkin, which sends him into flashbacks of his time being tortured by Esther. He remembers his dream of being covered in blood and chasing Hermione down a hallway that ends in a red door, as well as a memory from just after he killed Tatia after he had just turned, where he knelt outside of his family's home, wiping his face with a towel.

He could remember Ester saying, _"I told you to clean yourself up. If you were clean, no one would know what you are or what you've done.__"_

In the present, Elijah, still scrubbing at the coffee stain, looks over at the waitress, who is whispering to the suspicious man at the bar. Both of them stare at Elijah, which makes him even more paranoid. He experiences more flashbacks to the red door, and the door of his family's slaughterhouse in the late 10th/early 11th century and becomes even more agitated.

Hermione magically fixed his stained shirt and took his hand in hers. "It's ok, 'Lijah. Just a nosy man." She said to him.

Elijah tightened his jaw and the hand he held in Hermione's. he didn't know if it was going to be ok or not.

†

Finn is sitting in the library, looking over the history of Hogwarts and some books over certain sicknesses because Luna has been complaining about stomach aches for the last couple of months, when Klaus rushed into the room.

"So, brother- ready to tell us the truth about our late and very dead mother and our crazy aunt who wants to make us human again." Klaus smirked with his hands behind his back.

Finn looked up to his brother and said, "Do you even know the truth? That she was barren? And she grew so desperate for a family that she begged one of the most powerful witches in history for help- her sister, Dahlia. Of course, Dahlia's price was high. She agreed to make our mother fertile, but in exchange, she sought the first-born as sacrifice. Having no other choice, our mother gave away our beloved Freya."

Klaus scoffs, clearly skeptical of these claimed. "Our sister died of plague, or so as she told us."

Finn shook his head. "Esther gave her away. Think about that. The pain, the grief."

Klaus walks over to Finn until they are nearly nose-to-nose. "If what you say is true, then death is far too delicate a fate for her."

"She was trying to protect us and our future children from Dahlia's curse!" Finn exclaimed.

Klaus loses his temper and shouts at the top of his lungs. "WHAT CURSE!?"

Finn replied, "Dahlia demanded the first-born of every generation. Dahlia would come and destroy us all if we ever had children, which can never happen now if we tried." Klaus glares at Finn, who looks almost scared of him.

†

It's nearly dark, now, and Elijah is still sitting at his booth as the waitress from earlier slowly walks past him. Hermione looked when a couple walked in with a baby carrier in toe. She smiled and tapped on Elijah's hand. He looked and smiled at the couple as the mother got the baby out.

"Look at them. So perfect." He muttered.

Hermione smiled. "Mmm." She hummed as she ran her finger down his hand. "It feels so human."

Elijah nodded. "Yes...some would argue the most human of experiences." He said.

Hermione sighed. "I know it seems quite unbelievable, but I would love to have a child of my own. That mother just made me realize how much I want that child of my own... that I know I can't have." She rubbed torso that held scars from her past

Elijah smiled at his lover and said, "It's a lovely dream. Unfortunately, it's one that's just beyond our reach, considering the curse of my and siblings' existence."

Hermione looked at him with concerned eyes. "Seems Dahlia's attacking with her usual fervor."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, she tortured me for days with memories I thought I'd buried long ago." He licks his lips nervously and pauses for a moment before speaking. "Then, she made an offer...to make us all mortal again." Hermione looks stunned. "You see, Hermione, she believes that by placing us, my family, in new bodies, we can then reclaim some kind of...purity. We can begin families of our own again. And, I have to confess, Hermione...this invitation, however cruel in delivery, had a certain...appeal."

Hermione looks at him sympathetically and stretches her arms across the table so she can take Elijah's free hand in her own. He continues to gaze at the baby, not noticing when Hermione spots a smear of blood on the sleeve of his shirt and becomes even more worried. He notices her concern and misreads it.

Elijah said, "You needn't worry. We're safe."

Hermione licks her lips and puts on a fake smile before standing on her feet and grabbing her purse. "Seems I need to go powder my nose." She said.

She heads toward the bathroom across the restaurant. Hermione's eyes widen in horror as she notices a smear of blood on the counter while she passes it. There's another bloody smear on the door to the kitchen. The waitress from earlier washes her hands at a nearby sink and has presumably been compelled to ignore the blood, because she does not seem bothered by it, nor does she seem to mind that Hermione is about to enter the kitchen. Hermione gently kicks open the kitchen door and gasps when she enters sees a dozen bloodied bodies strewn around the room. She turns and shields her face with her hands to keep her from seeing any of the carnage. Elijah continues to stand near their table with his back to her, oblivious to Hermione's discovery.

†

Klaus is in the middle of leaving Elijah a voicemail in the courtyard. "I'm done leaving messages, Elijah. To say that this is urgent would be a gross understatement. We need to speak immediately."

When he hangs up his phone, he senses Davina approaching him and sighs before turning toward her.

Klaus said, "I was wondering whether you would show up. I'm afraid I'm not done torturing your darling Kol. You best run along while you still can."

Davina stood tall and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Klaus."

Marcel hears Klaus and Davina talking and rushes downstairs to intervene. "Whoa, D, today is not the day."

Davina sighed, "Actually, I think it is." She holds out her hand and twists her wrist, which snaps Marcel's neck and causes him to fall down the stairs. Klaus looks at her, unsure of what to do.

Davina smirked. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

Klaus said, "You forget yourself. You're not as powerful as you once were, Harvest girl."

"Doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass!" She exclaimed. She thrusts her hand in front of her and telekinetically throws him across the room.

His body flies through the closed double doors and breaks them, shattering them into broken pieces of wood and glass. She stops and confidently walks toward him, but when she gets to where he landed, he has disappeared.

Suddenly, he vamp-speeds toward her and throws her down the hall. She screams as she flies toward a wall, hitting her head so hard her forehead starts to bleed as she rolls over and gets to her feet.

"Such hubris!" He yelled. "And from one who bleeds so easily."

As Davina stands, she struggles to catch her breath, and starts to taunt Klaus. "You talk such a big game, but you couldn't even kill Mikael when you had the chance!" She laughs darkly. "He was right about you, you know? You're weak."

Klaus loses his temper and vamp-speeds toward her. He grabs her by the hair and pulls her head back so he can bite her neck. She screams in pain, but after he drinks a couple gulps of her blood, he starts to choke and gasp until he eventually falls unconscious. Once he is incapacitated, Davina smirks in triumph.

Davina is still looking at Klaus' unconscious body when Kol sneaks up behind her, he seemed pleased to see her, taking note of the unconscious Klaus on the floor.

Kol nodded. "It's impressive. What exactly did you do to him?" He asked.

Davina looked to her fiancé and said, "I channeled dark objects through my blood to poison him."

"Better question is, if he's not dead, then what are you gonna do when he recovers?" Kol asked.

"We have an hour, maybe less. Enough time to chain him, bleed him, dump him in the river."

Kol was surprised by this. "That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

"Since when do you care what happens to Klaus?" She asked.

Marcel suddenly awakens from his snapped neck with a loud gasp. He pulls himself to his feet and rubs his sore neck. "We're going to be going up against Dahlia and the Sisters, assuming Klaus is...upright."

Davina looks at Kol, confused and slightly betrayed. Kol said, "Look, Nik is a pain in the ass, but, well... she's a problem for us all."

Davina angrily said, "Klaus is the problem! I don't give a damn what happens to Dahlia nor the Sisters.

Caroline arrives and joins the conversation. "Yeah, well I sure as hell do." She said. She notices Klaus' unconscious body and looks horrified before turning back to Davina, Marcel, and Kol. "Should I even ask?"

Marcel shrugs and rolls his eyes toward Davina. "Caroline, you should go. It's not safe." Davina implored.

"Yeah, no, not gonna happen." She said. "This is my family and I got to protect them either way,

†

Hermione finally comes out of the bathroom after doing her business and powdering her nose, she returns to the table with Elijah. He was still watching the family as the mother helped her baby with her food.

Hermione sat opposite him and watched him, he was different in her eyes. He just seemed darker and scarier compared to when she is usually with. _What did Dahlia do to you? _She thought.

Elijah smiled and watches as the father settled his baby into her seat. Elijah said, "It's difficult to believe we were this innocent once." He sighs deeply. "We mustn't let the world ever hurt the innocents."

Hermione comes up behind Elijah and watches him suspiciously as she rubs his arm. "You're right. We mustn't." She quickly grabs Elijah by the chin and forces drink a deep sleeping potion, allowing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. She sighs and looks overwhelmed.

†

"Well, now that we have a plan, the only way to stop it is to stop her." Kol said.

"Then, let's do this." Caroline continued, Marcel and I are vampires, you both are powerful witches..."

Marcel paces around the room while he processes this information. "They are stronger than anything I've ever seen. We go up against them…" He looks at Davina, knowing she's not going to be happy with his idea. "...We're going to need Klaus."

Davina scoffed. "No. No, we can do this without him!"

"Uh, I'm never gonna say this again, but Marcel's right- we do need the bastard." Kol said.

Davina sighs, clearly unhappy, so Caroline approaches her and grabs her hands in her own. "Davina, I know this is asking a lot, but please." Caroline begged.

Davina walks over to Klaus' body and kneels by his head. She places her fingertips on his temple and murmurs an unintelligible spell under her breath. Klaus suddenly gasps as he awakens, and rolls onto his side before he begins to pull himself onto his feet. Once he's upright, he addresses the others.

Klaus asked, "What did she do to me?"

"All you need to know is that I beat you. Again." She said with a smirk.

"And yet, you relented. You need me, don't you?" He asked. "Here is the question, did I really lose?"

Davina rolls her eyes and sighs as he smiles at her. _She is a relentless little witch._ He thought.

They sat around the dinner table, minus Elijah and Hermione, talking about their plans to take down Dahlia and the Sisters un Klaus' phone rings.

Klaus smiled, "Excuse me." He steps away from the room to take the call. It's Hermione, calling from the diner on Elijah's phone. Klaus annoyed, asked, "Where have you been?"

"Niklaus, it's me. Something's wrong. Elijah slaughtered a dozen people; whose only sin was their terrible taste in food. I mean, when have you known him to kill when he could otherwise compel? It's the kind of act that will draw Dahlia's attention." She said in a panic.

Klaus sighed in horror. "Her torture must have affected him more deeply than I'd realized. Where is he now?" He asked.

"I gave him a heavy dose of some sleeping potion I had for him to help him sleep due to the nightmares the last three days, but I have no clue what to do next." She said.

Klaus walks purposefully down the stairs. "I have a house located in Salem, Massachusetts that I barely use anymore. Go there. Now. And stay safe, Hermione." He implored. "I will take care of Elijah, if he comes home."

"But, Klaus, I can't do that!" She exclaimed. Rushing to her car, starting it up, not noticing the compelled waitress standing in the window watching her drive away.

"Hermione do this for me." Klaus begged. "I will tell Luna what is happening, and she will come to you. I promise you I will keep you safe until I control my brother." He hangs up the phone and heads toward the ballroom where the others were.

"There has been an issue with our dear brother Elijah." Klaus said tightening his grip on the chair that he sat at. "Hermione is going to my home in Salem to stay away from Elijah for a bit. We will track him down and take care what our dear aunt caused to his fragile brain."

Luna kissed Finn and rushed away upstairs to pack her things and floo to Salem to save her friend.

•

Davina and Kol were in the ballroom, she was looking over some spells with Freya and the Parker twins not too far from them. Kol was watching his lovely fiancé, he was staring at her as he was somewhat getting cold feet. Afraid that she was going to say no as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Davina looked up to Kol with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

He nodded to her ring and sighed. "Just wondering if you still want to go through with this wedding with all this drama behind us." He replied.

The two of them remain silent for a long moment as they stare at each other. Kol gulps nervously. He got down on his knees and said, "I know that you think that it's silly that I'm having cold feet, ut I promise I will be a good husband to you."

Davina smiles at him, and Kol rises to his feet, moving in front of her so they are on the same level. He takes her left hand in his own and rubs it with his thumb as they continue to hold hands.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, semi fluff and semi drama. Ok, so this update took a turn. But I hope y'all enjoyed it! Also, I wanna announce that the Twilight one shots are coming up soon, so be on the look out for that. But leave a review and honest thoughts in the comments, I do hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. The next four chapters are gonna be original chapters, which means no TV show canon required. My own original stuff and it'll be heavily Finn/Luna fest, cause I know y'all have been missing that lately! Also, just a warning they are gonna get intense, if you don't like torture like at all, which I know most of y'all don't skip those chapters but they will be showing Finn's upgraded Original self.

_Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace_


	34. Blood

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, it's time for some Finn and Luna time, well sort of. Be prepared because the next four are gonna get crazy. In later chapters, I will come back to Elijah and his red door issues, so don't worry about that y'all. But they will be fixed here too, don't y'all worry. And i'm sorry if its a short chapter, oops. But, just for now enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33 ****Blood**

Harry walked down the damp hallway way with his light at the end of his wand. He had overheard a couple of the other wizards talking about capturing the new experiment that Cornelius Fudge was showing the others. Harry's curiosity got ahold of him and decided to venture down the dungeons and find out what Fudge did.

He got to the end of the hallway and looked through the little window, he almost dropped his jaw from what he saw. Harry rushed out of the hallway and ran into Kingsley. He told him what he saw and that they needed a plan to save them.

"You contact Luna Lovegood while I figure out a way to save him." Kingsley said, he rushed to his office to figure out how to save them.

Harry arrived at his office and got out his mirror. "Call Luna Lovegood," He said with panic in his voice. "Luna, you need to come back to the Ministry, there is something you need to see."

•

_2 weeks earlier…_

Hermione has been at Salem, Massachusetts for quite some time now, knowing that Elijah could either be on her tail or Klaus caught his brother and was trying everything to get him back to normal. She was hoping the latter.

And Hermione was one of those people that did something to occupy her mind while it was racing, she decided to walk around Salem. She found the town quite quant. Very witch themed but it was something that she enjoyed looking at.

She came across the accused witches' graves and decided to leave roses, the magical roses that would never wilt or die. It was perfect. She said a silent prayer and said her goodbyes.

As she was walking back to Klaus' house, she felt like someone was watching her, she looked over her shoulder and found no which was odd to her. She kept her guard up until she made it to the hybrid's house safely. She knew the ward was up so nothin could pass through without getting shocked.

Hermione said a quick 'hi' to Crookshanks and went to the living room to clear her thoughts. She had a feeling it was Elijah, she just knew it was him.

Hermione jumped from her set when she heard a knock at her front door. She gripped her wand and walked slowly towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a familiar blond standing in front of her door, Hermione smiled and opened her door.

"Hello, Luna." Hermione greeted.

The blond witch smiled at her pushy brunette best friend and waved at her. "Hello Hermione." She replied. "I love the house, good thing there is no windchimes. You know those-"

"Those don't protect the muggles," Hermione smiled and nodded. "I know, Luna, I know." She moved to the side and let waved her in. "Come in."

Luna walked in with her bags floating behind her. She looked around the vintage home with a smile. "Quite quant to be Niklaus' home." Luna commented. "No Nargles in site."

Hermione looked around outside to find no one standing there only to shut and lock the door behind her. "Thank the Gods for that, but yes Klaus does have a taste for his homes." She said. "Tea, Luna?" The blond witch nodded as she looked over the copious amount of books that riddled his home.

As Hermione was magically making the tea and Luna was petting Crookshanks, they didn't notice the dark figure standing in the backyard staring at the lonely witch through the window. The figure growled and narrowed their eyes at her. They were hoping for the right moment to get the witch once and for all.

Hermione walked into the living room with Luna sitting on the sofa staring blankly into space. "Luna, I have to ask, where is Finn?" She asked.

Luna looked to Hermione and said, "He had to stay back and help Niklaus and Kol find Elijah. He hasn't been seen since being with you and at that café."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You might think I'm crazy, but it feels like someone has been watching me."

Luna furrowed her brows and titled her head. "Do you have a ward around the house?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. She stood up and looked out the window, looking past the shadowed figure hiding behind the tree. "I do! But it just feels like someone has been following me all week and, and it scares me Luna."

The blond witch stood up and beside her best friend, she laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It might be him." She muttered.

Hermione nodded. "And that's what I'm afraid of. Has Freya figured out a way to bring Elijah back to his normal state?" She asked.

Luna shook her head. "No. She and the Parker twins are working on it, but nothing so far."

"Whatever Dahlia did to him, she ruined him." Hermione muttered. "She opened up something that triggered his past and now he can't escape it."

"I agree. She along with those Sisters are causing enough problems as it is. They are still after Davina." Luna said.

Hermione rubbed her rubbed eyes and shook her head. "This is insane, our kind is nothing like this!" She exclaimed. "They aren't hell bent destroying one another, unless it's Umbridge and the now dead dark lord, but these witches are just…" She sat on the couch and brushed away her frustrated tears. "I just want my Elijah back, I want things to go back to the way things were and not running for our lives because of these ugly hags that want revenge!"

The witches covered their faces when a vase exploded. They looked to each other and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm tired, Luna," She said. "I'm so tired of all of this." Hermione sobbed and rushed into the kitchen. She hated to cry in front of people, she hated to show emotions sometimes, but Elijah was hers, and she wanted to help but he is after her and she wanted to be safe from him.

Luna walked into the kitchen to see Hermione sitting on a stool that sat in front of the island. "Hermione," She whispered.

The said witch shook her head. "No, Luna, just I've had enough of this." She said. "Of these witches who think they are better than anyone else."

The blond witch sat next to her best friend and squeezed her shoulder. "We will figure out a to bring Elijah back, don't worry."

Hermione smiled and sipped her tea. "Ever the optimist, Luna." She said.

Luna smiled at Hermione. "Not optimistic, I just know things." She sipped her tea.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, Luna. But I have looked through some books about what Elijah is going through and I haven't found anything yet. I might ask Draco if he has anything in his library since mine is running low lately."

Luna nodded and started to pet Crookshanks while thinking about the Mikaelson boys trying to find Elijah and bring him home.

"Now, let's go explore Salem. I've heard their shops and museums are quite unique." Luna said. Hermione nodded and guided her friend out of the house and into the streets where they had spent the majority of the day.

•

Somewhere in New Orleans Finn was speeding down the street trying to find his brother. He, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah had split up to other parts of the country to see if they could find Elijah in any of his many house from New York, Seattle, Dallas and finally Miami; but nothing!

Finn had told Klaus that maybe Elijah had finally come home to New Orleans, so the hybrid agreed to let the second oldest go home to find Elijah, but he wasn't there either.

The upgraded Original rushed down the street but stopped when he looked back and found two men in black suits following him down the street. He furrowed his brows and rushed away to an ally way.

When he looked back, they were gone which made him breath out a breath of relief. But when he looked back, they stood right there in front of him. He growled at them and rushed towards them.

The men in black were faster and blasted him into the brick wall. They put their wands away and apparated him to the Ministry for some experimentation.

†

Hermione walked into the living room, where Elijah is sitting by the fireplace, and she stops in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" She asked.

Elijah looks up at her with a blank expression. He stood up from his stop and stood in front of his mate, his witch. To him, her eyes were narrowed to show him that she wasn't scared but he heard her heartbeat and knew she was terrified of him. He walked towards her and felt her wand poking him in his chest, he knew that she wouldn't do anything to harm him, but she was brave and a beauty to be seen.

Hermione messed with her wand and pointed it at his chest. "Elijah, you're gonna have to talk to me, sweetheart. I can't help you if you don't tell me how to fix you."

Elijah looks at her quizzically but remains silent. He was confused on what she meant. "And what is it?" He asked.

Her heartbeat was going to crazy, she stood tall and said, "I want to know why, why did she do this to you."

Elijah is completely stunned speechless, and Hermione, feeling awkward, starts speaking rapidly as though she's very anxious about this ordeal.

"I want to know where Elijah Mikaelson went!" She screamed. Hermione's power got so out of hand that she plasted him across the room. He hit a bookshelf that collected not only dust, but books fell on him. "I want to know where the man I fell in love with went, what the hell did Dahlia do to you?"

Elijah stood tall and dusted himself off. He turns toward the window, and Hermione walks closer to him.

"Elijah…" Hermione began.

"She had opened my mind to traumas that I have hidden for so long," He said. "I had killed a girl from my village long ago, I had thought that my mother had killed her to turn my family, but she didn't, I had killed her out of cold blood."

Hermione looks overwhelmed, especially since Elijah had just told her a sin he had done long ago.

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her thumb over her wand. "I don't know what, I should just—"

She turns to leave, but Elijah rushes after her and grabs her by the arm to turn her toward him. He reaches around her waist and pulls her toward him so he can kiss her passionately, a kiss which Hermione returns. After a moment, he pulls away.

Elijah quietly said, "I love you, Elskan. I'm sorry about what has happened, I'm sorry for the guilt and fear I have caused you. I want things to be the way they were, but life for us Mikaelsons has never been easy. My paranoid brother to my sister who has a tends to find men who are wrong for her. My family is a mess, my love. But my wish is for you to be happy and to know that whatever I can do I can come back to you as I once was."

She stares at him in confusion as Elijah gently brushes a lock of hair off of Hermione's face with his fingers before cupping her face in his hands to look her in the eye.

"This is my wish for you. I wish to leave for a while, leave and get my head back on track and then I will come back to you, to my family." He said. "I need to know what Dahlia and the Sisters did to me, but I will return to you once I know that I will not harm you or anyone else near and dear to us."

Elijah lightly brushed away her tears as Hermione slowly reaches up and caresses Elijah's face with her hand. They stare at each other for a long moment before they both lunge for each other and start kissing even more passionately.

Elijah picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist before vamp-speeding them against the bookshelf, where he pulls off Hermione's jacket. Hermione unknots his tie and rips his shirt open as he pulls down the straps of her dress, and eventually moves them over to the coffee table, where he lays Hermione so they make love.

He thrusted himself into her as carefully as possible…but when she gripped the crisp white shirt into her hands, Elijah lightly stroked her hair before he cradled her face in his hands.

There was no avoiding the pain the witch would feel and he knew it as the Original brushed her tears away. "I'll be gentle, Love." Elijah responded as he took it slow with her.

Hermione felt the pain ease off and be replaced with pleasure as they kissed and moved together in a rhythm perfect for them…and Hermione's eyes closed as she tilted her head back.

Elijah felt her trembling under him as they finished together and he gently removed himself from her, pulling off the condom and seeing drops of blood on it before he threw it away and held Hermione…and they kissed after saying "I love you.", the two falling asleep as they held each other.

†

Finn awakens to find that he is in a dungeon that had barred doors. He's suspended by his wrists, which are bound by chains. He looks around the room, taking note of the dozens of lit candles surrounding him. He growled when he saw a fat man surrounded by two others.

"What do you want? Why am I here!?" He exclaimed, trying to move towards them but the chains held him back.

The fat man named Cornelius Fudge was smirking like a cat who just ate his mouse. "Oh, just a little experimenting from the so called Ultimate Original Vampire. A beast that roams this earth! A beast that I will prove that is a monster among men." Fudge got in his face and whispered, "A beast that needs to be put in his place."

Finn narrowed his eyes at the fat man and growled at him, ready to attack him but the chains proved him that he couldn't. He heaved at the fat man and roared at him. "When I get out of the chains you will be sorry, fat man!"

Fudge shook his head and looked the young wizards who looked very scared. "We have methods of shutting the weak up." He charmed a bucket of water to appear over Finn's head.

Once he made the bucket fall Finn screamed bloody murder. The wizards looked at Fudge in a confused manner. "Vervain, it's the monster's weakness." He said.

When the bucket was finally empty Finn let out a gasp and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Fudge fixed his jacket and said, "To show that Looney Lovegood that monsters are right under her brainless nose." And he walked away.

Finn growled and roared to the sky, declaring that he was going to get the man for what he has done. The older Mikaelson had thought silently on how he was going to get out of the chains and kill him, he had to tap into his family killing tendencies. He had to know how to take care of the problem once and for all!

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, duuun! Finn's gonna get Fudge's ass for what he's doing! Ooo. But I hope y'all enjoyed the update and thank you to _**xXBalorBabeXx**_ for letting me borrow her smut scene, so thank ya girl! I hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Blood-Breaking Benjamin _


	35. Monster

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, so I am so sorry that it's a short update but trying to cover two crazy Originals is not an easy task. Plus, this gives me more wiggle room for Finn and Fudge to duke it out on one another. But, there is more to come with Elijah and his situation, so sorry guys. But, I hope y'all enjoyed it!

Warning, if you aren't into torture then you can skip this chapter if you want too, I wouldn't hold it against you at all.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 Monster **

Elijah sat cross legged in the middle of a half empty loft, he was meditating and trying to block out the violent vision he has been reserving due to Dahlia's spell. He has also been getting nightmares about killing Hermione out of cold blood, he hates what Dahlia has done to him.

The stoic Mikaelson never wanted this, he just wanted to go home and be with his lover, but Dahlia had other plans for him.

He gasped he saw Hermione dying of blood lose in his arms. He had to figure out how to fix this mess Dahlia had done to him. Elijah looked at the witch in front of him with a sad look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mikaelson," She said. "Whatever spell your aunt did is powerful for me to even undo."

Elijah nodded at her. "Its quite alright. I will figure out how to fix whatever she has done to me." He muttered, dismissing the witch in the process.

†

Finn gasped as he was pulled out of the very cold ice bath that was doused in vervain. He screamed bloody murder, he was naked and his skin was boiling and raw from the vervain laced bath. He growled and tried to go after Fudge's minions, but they were faster and stunned him. They dragged him out of the tub and chained him back.

Finn watched with heavying breaths and hooded eyes as they chained his wrist back, he hated that he was basically an experiment to these people. He hated that they use their magic on him to see how durable he really is. He hated how Fudge wants Luna to come and rescue him so they can trap her too. Finn wants to keep her safe and if that means leaving her behind to keep her safe then he'll do it.

Finn let out a sigh and hung his head as he counted the brick floor. He rattled the chains and pulled at them, leaving his wrist bloody. He growled and grunted with all his strength to get out of the chains but to no avail nothing was working. Finn heaved and roared to the windowless room until his voice went horse.

The second oldest Mikaelson had to leave this place and fast.

He was blankly looking to the brick floor when he heard footsteps coming towards him. with his healing abilities kicking in he saw the fat man named Fudge standing in front of the cell door with a sick smirk on his face.

Fudge turned in his back to the vampire and looked to the five young witches and wizards.

"Now listen here, this is a special vampire, but not just your normal vampire." Fudge said with a stern voice. "This vampire claims to be the ultimate vampire. A vampire that cannot be killed, but I can prove otherwise." Fudge turned to the vampire who had glowing red eyes and elongated his teeth. "_Expelliarmus_."

Finn was blasted back, knocking his body into the wall, breaking the chains. Finn stood tall and speed towards him but was stopped when he felt a million little needles going through his body.

Fudge was smiling as he watched the naked vampire fall to his knees and screaming. He had slightly said "_Crucio_." To cause death to the vampire.

Finn seized and spat out blood, his back arched as he let out one last scream and fell to the ground.

Fudge smirked and put his wand away. "Now then, see even the killing curse can kill the deadliest prey." As he continued this rant, he didn't notice that Finn stood tall and growled lowly at the fat man.

Finn rushed towards the fat man, gripped the back of his neck and hissed in his ear. "You have messed with the wrong vampire." He let go of him and started to pace around the cell.

Fudge stepped away from the cell and rushed away with his face white as a ghost and sweating up a storm. He ran into Kingsley and ran to his office while screaming and yelling.

Finn was still pacing in his cell cursing up a storm in Norse, trying to find a way to hurt the fat man and get back home.

•

It had been two weeks since Finn has been missing and Elijah has left the family to take care some things.

"What do you mean he left to take care of his mental health!?" Klaus yelled.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "He told me specifically that why he had to leave, and I agree with him."

Klaus growled and flashed his hybrid eyes at her. "No, I don't and neither does my siblings. We can fix him, I can fix him, hell you can bloody fix him. Undo what Dahlia and those Sisters did and make him the boring brother I remember!"

"I cannot because Elijah had told me not to," Hermione replied. "I want him back too but if this means him leaving and getting those vision under control then so be it. He also made sure that we cannot find him." She huffed and marched away.

"I just hope and pray he comes back or so help me!" Klaus yelled at the witch. He rolled his eyes and kicked over a table breaking it in half.

"That was mahogany!" Rebekah screeched. Klaus just rolled his eyes and marched away to his art room trying to forget about the impending drama that was his life and family.

Luna has been back in New Orleans and with the help of Freya they both tried to find Finn, but to no avail he wasn't showing up.

She stood in their room and looked into the full length mirror, she turned to the side and looked at her belly. She saw that it was getting bigger and her breast were sorer as of late. Luna just knew that she was with child, and it was Finn's child. She had been meaning to tell him but with Dahlia and the Sisters it never came up. Luna had estimated that she had been about three months along, she didn't care what the gender was she was just happy that she and Finn had created something magical. She had seen what the baby was, and she was excited to see their child in the future.

"Luna, I think I found…" Freya stopped and looked to the blond witch. She tilted her head to the side when she saw Luna looking into the mirror with a small smile on her face and rubbed her slightly bulged stomach. She gasped and asked, "Are you…?"

Luna looked to the oldest Mikaelson and nodded. "I am." She muttered, she looked back to the mirror rubbing her stomach.

"Does he know?" Freya asked.

Luna sighed sadly and pushed her strawberry shirt down. "No. I have been meaning to tell him but with your aunt and the Sisters', and now this things have been a mess lately." She rubbed their bedding and continued, "I have been hiding it from your siblings quite well. I want to wait until we save Finn and Elijah."

Freya nodded. "I understand. But I think I found him." She pulled out a map on their bed and flatten it out to get a better look at it. "It's located in Great Britain, but sadly I don't know where."

Luna squinted her eyes and titled her head. "It's in Whitehall, London. Why would Finn be there?" She muttered.

"What would be in Whitehall that id important to Finn?" Freya asked. "He was daggered for 900 years so this location wouldn't be that grand." She bit her lower lips and sighed out of frustration.

Luna gasped and stood tall. "The ministry." Her mirror started to ring for their answer.

Harry said in a panic voice, "Luna, you need to come back to the Ministry, there is something you need to see."

* * *

Author's Notes: Again, sorry if it was short but I hope y'all enjoyed the update and if you have any comments, concerns contact me, I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

_Monster-Imagine Dragon _


	36. Howl

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, so this chapter is gonna be crazy. So just a warning it will be field of a crazy Ron Weasley so if you like him look away, folks. Look away. But if you still have your eyes on the screen then I hope you enjoy it…? Also it's an extra long chapter, so this makes up for last weeks short as sin chapter.

Warning, this chapter has smut. If you aren't comfortable with it, please skip it at your own free will.

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35 ****Howl**

"How do you know about this, Harry?" Freya asked.

The family gathered in the living room and watched as the older Mikaelson and the two witches hoover around a mirror. She, Hermione and Luna had the two-way mirror lean against a couple of books as Harry paced around his office and was biting his nails.

"Kingsley saw Fudge rush out of the dungeons just the other day while today I heard him declare that he was going to continue his experiments on their new subject." He replied. "I just know it's Finn, it has to be. Didn't you tell Ginny the other night that he went missing?"

Luna nodded. "That's true. I couldn't see who did it but I knew they magical like us."

Hermione said, "It must've been Fudge's minions. He must've had them corner poor Finn and made him the Ministries new experiment."

"Does this happen often?" Rebekah asked.

Hermione nodded. "It does sadly," She replied. "They take new forms of species and see if they are dangerous or harmful."

"To be put down like animals." Kol said.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. And they can't kill Finn if they had the one weapon to kill him…" She stopped short and stood tall. "Oh no." She muttered. Hermione called her Patronus and asked Snape to see if the white oak bullet was still in the safe at Gringotts. She turned back to the family and said, "I hope he says that it's still there, if not we don't know what Fudge is capable of."

The siblings looked at each other with worried looks, they had already lost one brother to his own mind and they don't want to lose Finn.

About an hour later a ghostly doe came rushing into the house and it opened its mouth. _"It's gone. One of the goblins said that someone broke into the safe and stole it under their noses. I'm sorry, Ms. Granger." _The doe disappeared.

The Mikaelsons and their significant others were quiet as a mouse. They were shocked. Who could take out the one weapon that could kill one Original vampire and their entire sire line? Why would someone do that? Was it for revenge? Out of jealousy? Or was it because they wanted to send a message?

•

_Ministry Fudge's office_

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office doing paperwork while one of his fellow followers walked into his office with a blank expression on his face.

Fudge looked up at him with curious eyes. "Yes, Charles?" He asked. The said follower pulled a box out of his pocket and walked out of the room. Fudge took the box and slowly opened it to find a small white bullet laying oh so lightly on a maroon pillow.

"Oh, how lovely." He muttered. Fudge rubbed his index finger over the bullet and smiled. "Oh, my how I have been waiting for the day." He smirked and got out the revolver out of his desk. He put the bullet in one of the slots with the other bullets field with the weaknesses that are known to vampires.

Cornelius Fudge was going to wait for the perfect moment to kill the ugly vampire once and for all.

Later that night he walked down to the dungeons where he saw a figure in front of his new experiment's cage.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here so late?" Fudge asked.

Ron Weasley looked up to the fat wizard. "Watching as this scum species rots away." He muttered. Ron looked back to Finn to watch him groan and struggle at the chains.

Cornelius stood next to him and laid a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I have discovered the one thing that can kill this monster and I will be the one to let you pull the trigger." He whispered in his ear.

Ron smirked and kicked at the caged doors. "I will send you to hell, vampire." He spat at the vampire's feet and rushed away.

Finn looked up to the fat man once the second youngest Weasley left. "I hope you're proud of yourself because once you kill me, I will come back to haunt you." He said.

Fudge rolled his eyes and said, "A likely story, vampire. You will die and no one will come find you."

Finn speed towards him but the chains stopped him just by inches from Fudge's face. "Drop dead." He growled and was dragged back to his original spot.

Fudge smirked and walked away leaving Finn to growl and scream at the empty walls.

†

As the Mikaelson planned a way to save their older brother Luna was coming up with her own plan.

She was a seer and at times she saw what was needed to be seen but what she saw had her scared for Finn.

Luna saw that Ron was standing in front of him and shooting Finn in the chest, she watched as her lover and the father of her child desiccate in front of her. Luna had hoped that she would figure out a way to save her lover before Ron had an idea of what he wanted to do.

"Luna, you ok?" Caroline asked.

She looked to the blond baby vampire and nodded. "I'm just thinking." She muttered.

Caroline saw that Luna had a blank stare in her eyes. The baby vampire felt bad for the witch, Finn had changed a lot since he had meet Luna. He wasn't so suicidal and depressed. Luna had changed Finn in a very good way, so she was hoping that they could save him just before someone killed him.

"Dangerous past time," Caroline said.

Luna chuckled and moved her lightening bug sweater over her body. "True, but I'm also figuring out my own plan of action." She muttered.

"Oh?" Caroline crossed her arms and stood tall.

Luna nodded. "Yes. I don't want you all to be in trouble because of Finn, so I will save Finn along with Freya, Harry and Hermione." She replied.

"Luna…"

"No, I will save my lover." She smiled at Caroline and walked away, dragging Hermione and Freya right behind her.

Caroline walked to Klaus and muttered, "Luna is gonna try and save Finn by herself, can you stop her?"

Klaus furrowed his brows and looked to his mate. "What are you talking about, love?"

"She is talking about going and saving Finn without us, but that doesn't exclude Freya, Harry and Hermione." She replied. "She said that she doesn't wanna get us in trouble."

Klaus shook his head. "That's insane darling," He said. "Us Mikaelsons are built for trouble." He smirked and chuckled a bit thinking that would make his Caroline smile, but it didn't. He saw that she was frowning and looking worried, he cupped her face and muttered, "Love, we will help Luna and her friends save my brother. I would not leave him to die." He kissed her forehead and pulled her to his person.

Over his shoulder Caroline sighed and laid her chin on him. She was worried that Luna was going to get herself killed. With her super hearing she heard Hermione say that they would leave at dawn to the ministry and disarm anyone in their way.

Then the baby vampire got an idea, if she can't stop them then she'll go with them.

Later that night Harry had apparated to the Mikaelson compound and gathered his friends around.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked. they all nodded as they gathered around to pop back to the ministry but not before having three stowaways holding onto them.

When they arrived, they all let out a breath and looked to the dark building. They looked back when they heard heaving and coughing over their shoulders.

Luna looked back to see Caroline, Kol and Klaus. Hermione whispered that they needed to hide and found an empty ally way to have their conversation.

Freya shook her head at her siblings and asked, "What are you doing here? Why did you follow us?"

"Well you know us Mikaelsons, we tend to get into mischievous circumstances when it's called for." Kol said.

Caroline hit his shoulder and looked to the female older Mikaelson. "Look we're sorry but after we had our original plan ready to go Luna comes up and says completely different to save Finn,"

"And you think your plan is going to work?" Freya asked looking at her siblings and the baby blond vampire.

"Um yeah." Caroline said with a shrug.

Freya pinched her nose bridge and shook her head. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked to the vampires and hybrid. "We know the ministry better than you lot," She said. "So, Luna's plan is way better than yours. Going in fangs out and wanting blood first. Who does that?"

"We do." Klaus and Kol said.

Luna looked to the family as they were bickering, she looked to the side and saw that Ron was sitting in front of Finn's cage taunting him as if he was a creature. She gripped on Hermione and gave her a look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Ron and Fudge." Luna muttered. "We must get going." She implored and popped away.

Hermione looked at everyone with firm eyes. "Lets get a move on if you want to see Finn live another day." Everyone grabbed onto her and apparated away.

Luna apparated down to the dungeon to find Finn's cage empty, she sighed and looked around to find other creatures calling for her help, to let them out. She gave them a ghost smile and let their cage doors lose so they can escape.

Which they did with smiles on their faces. Wanting and waiting for their revenge on Fudge.

Luna came out of the dungeon to find Hermione and co.

"Did you find him?" Klaus asked.

"No, but I have a feeling on where they are." Luna said.

Finn sat on his knees in the middle of the Atrium, he looked up to find Ron pacing with gun in hand and Fudge standing not too far away with a smug smile on his face.

"Why are you making me wait? Can't I just kill him now!" Ron exclaimed.

Fudge shook his head. "Not yet Mr. Weasley." He said. "They are here, and we are going to show those monsters that us wizards have the upper hand. Don't you agree, Miss, Lovegood?"

Ron and Fudge turned around to find Luna and her friends standing behind them. She looked to Finn and found how tired and angry he looked. Minus the clothes he looked like he was ready to die.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "You don't have to do this, please don't kill him. He isn't worth this!"

"It is to me!" He screamed. "It is to me because it's your fault that you didn't want to work things out. You just had to focus more on work then us, I wanted a family, but you didn't. Then you had to go and shack up with that vampire, an Original vampire of all species! Now this, this what you deserve. What Luna deserves. What the whole world deserves. One less vampire to worry about."

Ron aimed the gun to the chest of the vampire and turned the safety off.

"Are you willing to kill someone who is unkillable?" Finn asked in a raspy voice.

Ron smirked and said, "Yes."

_BAM!_

Finn doubled over and groaned from the vervain bullet that hit his pec muscle.

"Finn!" Luna shouted. "_Expelliarmus_!" Ron dropped the gun and was blasted against the nearest wall out cold.

Hermione tried to contain Fudge, but he blasted her too which had Caroline catching her in the process.

Fudge tried to grab the gun, but a firm hand gripped his wrist and broke some bones. He looked up to find his experiment growling at him.

"Check mate." He muttered. Finn roared and threw the man away. He stood tall and was about to go after the fat man but was stopped by one of his minions. Finn gripped his neck and roughly bit into him. The minion passed out from the pain. Finn tossed him away and looked to his family.

"Welcome to the family, Finn." Kol said. He flashed his vampiric features and rushed after more minions with Klaus right behind him.

_We are the savages  
Eating you alive  
The original  
Villains in the night  
Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
We are the savages, we are the savages_

_Hey, hey, hey  
This is our battle call  
(Mess with the horns and you get the devil)  
Hey, hey, hey  
You're not invincible  
(Mess with the horns and you get the devil)_

The gun that held five, now four, bullets was laying a waste on the ground while the others battle.

Ron looked around him and saw his ex-girlfriend fighting off two minions while Luna and Finn were back to back wounding off the others. While the others are fighting off wizards with their strength and not magic. He looked over to find the fallen gun with the safety. The second oldest Weasley crawled to the gun and aimed it at Finn.

_BAM!_

Finn groaned and coughed up blood. "Vervain." He groaned. Finn looked up and found Ron. He narrowed his eyes at the red head and speed towards him but stopped short when two more bullets hit his chest and thighs. He roared at him and gripped his face. "You don't know what you're messing with, boy." He growled.

"I am looking in the eyes of a monster, that's what I'm messing with." Ron said. He tried to shoot him again, but the gun was stuck.

Finn chuckled and kicked him in the gut. Ron dropped the gun and groaned from the pain, he didn't realize how strong this vampire was. "What are you?" He groaned.

"I am a man's greatest fear. They say if you mess with the horns you get the devil." Finn hissed at the wizard showing off his vampiric features.

_We are the savages  
Eating you alive  
The original  
Villains in the night  
Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
We are the savages, we are the savages_

_We are the savages  
Eating you alive  
The original  
Villains in the night  
Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
We are the savages, we are the savages_

Fudge rushed to the fallen gun and gut the bullet unstuck. He had it aimed at his experiment and was ready to shoot him but was stopped by Luna and Hermione, they had blasted away a few more minions and stood by Fudge aiming their wands at the back of his head until Kingsley came and made them all stop what they were doing.

"Stop all this nonsense right now!" He shouted. "Fudge, Ron, what have you done?" He asked.

Fudge stood tall and had the gun in his hands. "Taking out the trash."

"Fudge, you pull the trigger and I will make sure Azkaban has a room made just for you and Mr. Weasley." Kingsley threatened.

The fat wizard sighed and shook his head. "No, I will not listen to you anymore. I want this world to know who we are! How we can take away the lives of other species."

"You sound just like Lord Voldemort." Hermione muttered.

Fudge turned red and looked to the witches. "Do not mention his name you whores!" He exclaimed. "You two turned you back on our kind all for these monsters. Ms. Granger, I know about the Mikaelson who is now brain damaged due to a very powerful spell and so help me if you do not turn your back on these monsters as well Ms. Lovegood Azkaban will be your new home."

Finn had enough and took the gun from Fudge. "You lot think you're better than anyone else, but you aren't. no hybrid, witch, wizard, vampire or werewolf is no better. So, if you think this," He took the bullet out of the cylinder and looked at it between his fingers. "Bullet is going to end me, think again." He gave the bullet to Luna who destroyed it for good with fire.

"NOOO!" Ron screamed and blasted Luna away into a wall.

_We are the savages  
Eating you alive  
The original  
Villains in the night  
Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
We are the savages, we are the savages_

_Hey, hey, hey  
This is our battle call  
(Mess with the horns and you get the devil)  
Hey, hey, hey  
You're not invincible  
(Mess with the horns and you get the devil)_

Freya gasped and knocked Ron out with a spell leaving Fudge to run away and Kingsley going after him.

Freya and Finn rushed over to Luna who was laying on her side, holding her stomach.

"Luna, can you hear me, love?" Finn asked.

Luna moaned and looked to Freya. The older Mikaelson looked like she was going to break down or scream, but she and the babe was fine.

"We're fine, Freya." Luna assured her. "Go help the others with Fudge's minions." Freya nodded and rushed away. Finn helped Luna lean against the wall, he rubbed some of the dust away and kissed her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I thought I would never see you again, Elskan." Finn muttered.

Luna smiled up at Finn and nodded at him. "But I found you."

Finn chuckled and kissed her again. "You did find me, love. Thank you for destroying the white oak."

Luna looked over to find Fudge, Ron and his minions being taken away, but not before Ron stopped and got in Hermione's face.

"Hermione, sweetie, please." He begged. "Please tell them that I was blinded by Fudge's claim to take you back. That if I took the enemy out then I can win you back with open arms."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and punched him across the face, Ron groaned and his now bleeding nose. She hissed at him and kicked him in the gut. "You slimy little twat!" She screamed. "I will never take you back and thinking that you or fat Fudge have the guts to kill someone is beyond me. Ronald Weasley I will never you take you back, not now not ever." She looked away from him and marched to Luna. "Let's go home." She said.

Luna nodded. She was helped up by the bushy brunette and looked to Finn and the others. "Yes, let's go home." She said.

They all agreed and said goodbye to Kingsley. Leaving the British Wizarding behind, for good.

"Mr. Weasley I am very disappointed in you," Kingsley said. Ron sighed and looked down at his hands. "And so, will your mother and father."

Ron looked up to the new head of the Ministry with fear in his eyes. He exclaimed, "No, please not my mother!"

•

Once they arrived home, they all let out a sigh of relief. They all looked at each other with curious eyes.

"Brother, I love you dearly, but I say this with a heavy heart…" Kol sighed. "Go put on some freakin' clothes! I don't want to see your junk." He speed away with an anxious look on his face.

"Kol is right, Finn," Klaus implored. "This is the twenty-first century. Clothes are needed." He rushed away to meet Carline half way on the steps and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Finn rolled his eyes and rushed away to the couple's room. Luna looked to her friends and gave them a polite nod. "Thank you." She muttered and ran to their room to help Finn relax.

"Should we leave them alone or have that extra silencing charm casted upon their room?" Hermione asked.

Freya chuckled and shook her head. "I think we're fine." She replied. "How is Elijah, by the way?"

Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms. "No." She said. "He still hasn't answered any of my calls, so I thin he is still looking for answers to help himself."

Freya nodded. "I could understand that. What Dahlia and the Sisters did was awful, but when he comes back, we will welcome him with open arms."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She said. "I better go help Davina just a little bit more with her magic if she isn't too occupied with Kol that is."

"Vampires and their stamina." Freya said.

It was nighttime, and Luna and Finn were getting ready for bed. More Finn then Luna.

But the blond witch had other ideas. So, while Finn was showering, she snuck out to the refrigerator.

As she was filling up the small cup, Hermione walked by her. She stopped and watched the blond witch with a huge smile on her face.

"Um, Luna, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Luna looked to them and shrugged. "Just getting ice, that's all. You have a good night now!" She responded as she walked away.

"Should I be worried?" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Maybe, but hopefully you brought you ear plugs, both of them have a set of lungs on them." Klaus commented. Hermione looked up to the hybrid, she nodded and walked out of the room, trying again to get ahold of Elijah to see how he was.

Once she got to their room, Luna set up the silk rope and blindfold for her man. She got into her sexy lingerie and her weapons of choice. Luna was wearing a negligee that was jet black and was covered with a silky see through robe.

As she waited, she heard Finn turn off his shower, get dressed and walked back into the room when he saw his lovely sitting on their bed.

"Whoa." He muttered. "Oh Lovely, you look quite Halloween-ish tonight." He eyed her up and down. She blushed and pushed her wand to the unlit candles to light them up. He looked to his lover once the dim lights went down and the flames came alive. "What are you doing, Lovely?" Finn asked with a curious smirk.

She stood tall and started to rub his moist chest. Finn shivered and pulled her to his person before he lightly kissed her neck and was rubbing her back and butt.

Luna moaned but made sure that she didn't get too distracted. She pulled away from him and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips and muttered, "Now Finn, we play by my rules." She whispered. He smirked and licked his lips. "Now, lift your arms up for me." Luna responded.

Finn did as she said and watched as she tied his wrists together, she sat back and smiled at her work.

Luna rubbed his chest and kissed where his heart laid. "Next…" She pulled a blindfold out of her robe and covered his eyes. "Sorry lover, but this is where the fun begins." She whispered in his ears, she kissed his cheek and got off his naked body.

"Love, where are you going?" Finn asked, blind to the world temporarily… he hated this. He hated that she had to be in control, but they had a routine and if she wanted to control tonight, she will.

But she will not have this control for a good while.

When she finally came back, Luna set the bucket on the nightstand and rubbed her warm hands over his abs.

She moaned and kissed his neck. He huffed and squirmed under her. "Oh, you're killing me, you little witch." He moaned.

Luna smirked and bite into his neck and Finn hissed and grunted at the pain and pleasure.

What he didn't expect was that he felt something hot and cold laid on his chest. He groaned and thrusted his hips towards her, he hissed when it got of his sensitive torso and down his stomach.

He felt her tongue rub over his skin which made him breathe out a sigh of relief, but he jumped when he felt two ice cubes rub up and down on his sides as he moaned loudly and gripped onto the ropes.

"Oh, God, Lovely!" Finn shouted. "Why?" He asked.

Luna smirked and whispered, "Because my big bad Viking needed to cool down."

Finn groaned and tried to loosen the ropes to touch his lovely, but she was in control.

Luna grabbed one more ice cube, ran it over his belly button and over his hips to his member. She ran the ice over his now erect manhood, he groaned and thrusted his hips to her and squirm out of his ropes.

"Fuck this!" Finn growled before he took the blindfold off and put Mandy over his manhood. In one mighty thrust they were both panting like animals in heat. She groaned and gripped his hair while Finn nipped and bite her neck, taking some blood in the process.

Finn pushed her onto her back and ripped her negligee in half to get to her ample chest. He left a bruising mark behind on her nipple which had Luna screaming and clawing at his back.

After they both came, they held each other and sighed.

"You owe me for ruining my outfit." Luna muttered.

Finn smirked and pulled her into a bruising kiss. "I like you all tore up for me, Love." He whispered.

Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. "Oh, my silly Viking." She said and nuzzled into his neck.

As she fell asleep, Finn was wide awake and rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. He had the slightest idea that Luna was pregnant, but he had never guessed that she had hid it from him. He was hoping that she would've told him.

And most of all after Ron had blasted her into a wall and that would've made her lose his, their baby.

"When were you going to tell me are pregnant?" He asked.

Luna looked at him and smiled. "Soon." She cupped his cheeks and lightly pecked his lips. "You're going to be an amazing father."

Finn eyed her up and down and gulped. "How do you know?" He asked.

Luna smirked and rubbed his chest. She replied, "I just do."

* * *

Author's Notes: So, yeah that happened. Um, I know that Finn's ordeal isn't as long as Elijah's ordeal, but I mean what can ya do with a whole British Ministry torturing you or the red door situation? I guess you have more room to cover with one over the other? I dunno, but I do hope y'all enjoyed the update and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

P.S. Thank you to my friend xXBalorBabeXx for letting me borrow a smut scene that I actually created for her, so I borrowed it back? I dunno but thank ya girl!

_Howl-Florence and the Machines_

_SAVAGES-Ice Nine Kills_


	37. Hanging Tree

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another update, it's the breather update. So, if y'all don't know what a breath chapter is, to me it's a chapter where the reader can cleanse their palette from the dramatic last chapter, so here is my breath chapter for your pretty eyes. I got the idea from watching a Dead Meat Kill Count on YouTube where James A. Janisse when he did a kill count on the first Final Destination movie, so thanks for that James. But I hope you enjoy!

_**I don't own anything from Harry Potter, TVD or the songs that all belongs to JK Rowling, LJ Smith and Julie Plec, and the artist(s). Cover art belongs to Brookie Twiling. I don't own anything expect my own imagination!**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 36 Hanging Tree**

It has been a week since Finn has been home and safe from the torture that was the British Ministry. Hermione and Luna had gotten updates from Kingsley that Ron and Fudge were in Courtroom Ten being interrogated on their actions, they tried to lie and said the Dark Lord made them do it, but to no avail the council wasn't having it.

Cornelius Fudge and Ronald Weasley were sentence to a year in home arrest and six months probation as a muggle, which none of them were too pleased about.

In the Abattoir, Finn was sitting on the couple's bed looking out the window with a longing look. He was having some flashbacks of how he was tortured in the ministry, he hides it well from Luna, but she catches him when he flinches from her touch.

Luna came into the room and watched Finn, he looked sad and lost for what has transpired. She felt bad that he went through this situation, but she hoped that he would be ok in the long run.

Luna crawled onto the bed and sat next to Finn. "Love I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I?" She looked into his eyes seeing his pupils growing smaller. "I can see it growing smaller in your eyes."

"I'm fine, lovely." He sat tall and cleared his throat. He looked away from her and shook his head.

"But you aren't." She muttered. Luna took his hand in hers and kissed it. She wants to know that he is ok and not letting what happened to him get into his mind and make him lose his way. Finn has come so far from when he was daggered to now. "I want to help you." She said.

"I know you do," He said, squeezing her hand and sighed. "But just what they did was horrendous." Every time Finn closed his eyes, he kept seeing himself getting tortured by the wizards, he never knew why they hated their species. Thinking they were better, seeing how Luna and Hermione act they were never going to be like that.

Luna nodded. "It was. They could do worse with werewolves and other creatures." She said. "I have seen what they could do, Finn. be happy they didn't do worse."

Finn nodded. "If anything were to happen to me-"

Luna laid her hand on his lips and shook her head. "Nothing will."

Gripped her wrist and continued, "I want you tell our unborn child who I was, and let it know where my family came from."

Luna got on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Finn groaned and rubbed his hand over her hips, he hissed when she pulled away and scrapped her blunt nails over the nape of his neck. "You aren't going anywhere, love." She whispered.

Finn sighed and laid his forehead on hers. "I know but it could happen. Someone in your world could see how dangerous I am and take me away from you," He laid his hand on her stomach and sighed. "Even take away our child." He said.

Luna looked to the side with a glazed look in her eyes. "No, they won't, I won't let that happen." She said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

Luna smiled at him and said, "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure."

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, my little witch," He said. The upgraded original had lightly ran his finger down her nose, her lips and lightly ran his fingers over her cheeks. His fingers past over the mating mark, between her unclothed chest and over the slight bulge that held their unborn child.

With his ample hearing he heard not only Luna's heart but also the baby's heart. It was beautiful. The heartbeat was strong and mighty, a Mikaelson heartbeat. Finn blinked away the tears, but one became a stray and fell on his cheek. He brushed it away and laid a small kiss on Luna's chest where her heart laid.

"Do you the sex of the babe?" He asked.

Luna smirked and nodded. "But I would never tell." She said. Luna had saw what her future children would be like, what powers they would have, what their traits would be like; she would never tell her beasty because that would ruin the surprise for him.

Finn huffed and laid an ear on her chest. "Fine." He said. Finn got up and had gotten dressed for the day, he noticed that Luna wasn't having morning sickness which was very good because he knew that she had potions for that. He watched as she had done her daily routine, but he noticed that she had slight bump to her, maybe a month or two along. He had seen a few pregnant women in his life but never his own, never a woman he truly loved to watch as she carried his child. Their unborn child.

Once she was finished Luna lightly pecked Finn the lips and smiled at him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

The second oldest Mikaelson hesitated. Was I ready? He thought. Since being back from that dreadful place he has hid himself in their room away from his siblings. He didn't want to face his siblings, he wanted to be on his own for a little while, but a week was long enough.

Finn stood straight and nodded his head. "Ready." He replied.

Luna smiled at her Original, she took his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. She was afraid too, but she knew that he was ok, he just needed a small push in the right direction.

Once they left the confines that was their room, they noticed that there wasn't a sound coming from anywhere except there was some noise coming from Klaus' study. Finn let out a nervous sigh and gripped Luna's hand with all his might and cracked his neck.

"It's alright, my love. You can do it." Luna said.

Finn huffed and asked, "What if I can't?"

Luna kissed his cheek and placed his hand on her slight protruding stomach. He looked to his mate and looked to her stomach, he can do it, for Luna and for their unborn child. She said, "I know you can. I will stand by your side."

Finn looked to his mate and smiled. "I can do it." He muttered. Finn kissed her forehead.

"Come." She said. Luna took his hand and guided him into the study where his family, minus Elijah, were standing ready to hear what had accrued while he was captured.

When they opened the double doors, they saw his siblings standing around. Klaus sat at his desk while Freya and Rebekah were sitting in the chairs by the windows while Kol laid on the sofa that was in front of the fireplace. Hermione wasn't too far with Marcel, Davina, Caroline, Matt and the Parker twins by their sides.

"Hello all." Luna said. She skipped over to Hermione and gave her a hug while saying hello to the others. She looked over at Finn who looked lost and scared.

"So, Finn, tell us," Kol started off. "What happened while those weenies captured you for experiments?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes while Freya and Klaus gave him dirty looks. Hermione said, "Finn you don't-"

Finn shook his head and held up his hand. "No, no, I want to. I have been holding it in for a good while, so I need to tell you what they had done to me and what they had planned for you all." He said. "So, where to start,"

"How they captured you would be my best bet." Kol muttered. Davina zapped him in the forehead and looked back to Finn with an apologized look. The little witch hated when Kol acted like a grown child, but he was her fiancé and she loved him, so there was no two ways about it.

Finn sighed and cleared his throat. "Alright here we go. So, I was walking home I saw several men walking around me, following me. I couldn't really do anything because I was out in public, but ultimately when I got to an ally way where I could fight them off but instead, they overpowered me, and I couldn't get them off. Once I had finally fought them off, I made sure to run but I saw this fat man and he blasted me with this spell; I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything at all. I was very frightened, and I had no one there to help me. Then everything went black for me."

"Then what happened Finn?" Klaus asked.

He sighed and walked towards the window that showed the outside world he was so desperately wanting to be out but now it didn't want anything to do with him. "Then I woke up and found myself changed up, stripped naked and taken of my pride because this fat man wanted to see how I would lose myself to my beastly side." He said. "But here is the thing I made sure to never show my side, but he made me, he made me show that I side that I never wanted to show. Then the experiments began."

"What did Fudge do?" Hermione asked. She was quite afraid to hear what happens next because she knew Fudge was a monster and wanted power. Hermione hated that man because he almost ruined her and Harry's life.

Finn shook his head and looked over to Hermione. "He and a red headed young man both tortured me. They didn't even get their hands dirty, they had me dunked in vervain baths while it was either hot or cold," He started to pace and get mad. "They poked me with hot pokers to see how fast I'll heal, staked me, and just true torture." Finn shook his head and whipped away his tears that he didn't know ere shed. "It was an awful experience. It was like seeing people in our village get hanged for small things, and that song they sang to console the people that were accused."

"_Hanging Tree_." Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Freya said in unison.

Finn nodded his head and looked back out to the window. "I hated that song. Always have, and always will." He growled and punched the wall that hung one of Klaus' paintings. "But you lot had saved me it was liberating to feel safe, but I was also very close to killing that fat man and the red headed kid for what they have done."

"I wish you would've brother, then we can truly call you a Mikaelson." Kol said.

Finn looked to his younger brother and growled at him. "Piss off you rotten brat!" He exclaimed.

Luna stepped in front of the brothers and placed her hand on his chest. "Calm down the both of you, please." She said. "It's no use in fighting."

Finn cupped her hand over his chest and sighed. "You're right my love, only fools would know to give false hope into saving someone."

Kol stood up and got in the second oldest Mikaelsons face. "Why you ugly bastard." He said. He hissed and was ready to punch him, but Finn was faster. He gripped his younger brother hand and crushed it with all his might. Kol screamed and fell to his knees.

"Now how is Davina going to marry you if you don't have a hand!" Finn screamed.

"AAAHHH! I'm sorry, ok? I'm so sorry." Kol begged.

Finn smirked and let go of Kol's wrist. "That serves you right." He looked around the room and sighed. "I think I said my peace. Good day everyone. I will see you at the wedding the next day, correct?"

Everyone nodded and watched as he walked away. No one would admit it, but they were frightened of Finn since he became an ultimate original, just seeing his pure strength was like seeing Hulk in action. No one wanted to mess with Finn Mikaelson if they wanted to live to see the day.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oi vey this was hard to write! But I do hope are enjoying the story so far, I know I am. Many more chapters are to come many more songs to go along with them, so I am very pleased about that. But I hope y'all enjoyed and I will see y'all a next time. Bye, bye!

Hanging Tree- Jennifer Lawerance aka Katniss Everdeen/Hunger Games


End file.
